Die Macht des Lichtes
by Asrael- Engel des Todes
Summary: Wer kein Interesse an SupernaturalInhalten, Zeitreisen und viel Fantasie hat ist hier nicht unbedingt richtig. Ich bin zwar auch ein Fan von HPHG oder HPGW Pairings, diese wird es aber hier nicht geben. Andere interessante Parings wird es geben!
1. Prolog mit allg Informationen

Eigene HPFF

Ziel: Supernatural, Action/Abenteuer, Romanze, Trauer

Ausgangslage: Im 6. Schuljahr, Dumbledore lebt noch, Sirius tot, fiktiver Angriff auf Draco, Askaban für Harry, alle Freunde glauben an Harrys Schuld, Angriff auf Askaban durch Voldemort, Harry tot?

**Titel: Die Macht des Lichtes**

**1. Prolog**

Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen. Diese Geschichte habe ich nur aus lauter Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und sie dient ausschließlich dazu (hoffentlich) zahlreichen Harry Potter-Fans das Warten auf das nächste Buch zu verkürzen.

Wer kein Interesse an Supernatural-Inhalten, Zeitreisen und viel Fantasie hat ist hier nicht unbedingt richtig. Ich bin zwar auch ein Fan von HP/HG oder HP/GW Pairings, diese wird es aber hier nicht geben. Ich finde diese Pairings auch sehr schön, werde mich aber auf ganz andere – eher unübliche Wege begeben. Definitiv KEIN SLASH – überhaupt kein Thema für mich.

…nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Nachfolgend einige allgemeine Informationen zu meiner FF. Da immer wieder neue Charaktere hinzu kommen, möchte ich sie hier einmal zusammen fassen.

**Stand: 21.11.2006**

**1.1 Hauptdarsteller neu in meiner HP:**

Druidin – Partnerin von Harry: **Columbine Yewwitch** - Prinzessin der Druiden

Mutter von Columbine: **Aksana Yewwitch** - Königin der Druiden

Vater von Columbine: **Fredegar Yewwitch** - König der Druiden

Bruder von Columbine - **Falco Yewwitch **Prinz der Druiden

Sohn von Harry und Columbine: **Sirius-Fredegar Potter** – Phönix, ... und Sleipnir, ...

Tochter von Harry und Columbine: **Lily-Aksana Potter** – Phönix, ... und Sleipnir, ...

Elbin – Partnerin von Harry: **Alatáriël Sáralondë** – Prinzessin der Elfen

Mutter von Alatáriël: **Telrúnya Sáralondë **Königin der Elfen

Vater von Alatáriël: **Lúthien Sáralondë** König der Elfen

Bruder von Alatáriël - **Mahtan Sáralondë** Prinz der Elfen

Sohn von Harry und Alatáriël: **James-Lúthien Potter** – Phönix, ... und Sleipnir, ...

Tochter von Harry und Alatáriël: **Alicia-Telrúnya Potter** – Phönix, ... und Sleipnir, ...

Hauself, Blackmanor - **Fadir**, der Haupt-Haustelf von Blackmanor

Hauself , Pottermanor - **Pheiel**, der Haupt-Haustelf von Pottermanor

**Harrys Gefährten:**

Der weiße Greif: **Godin**

Der weiße Phönix: **Tjark**

Der schwarze Drache/Kriegseinhorn: **Chazor**

Der silberne Schlange: **Tasatir**

**Alatáriëls Gefährten:**

Der hellbrauner(s) Drache/Kriegseinhorn: **Ciryatan**

**Columbines Gefährten:**

Der dunkelbrauner(s) Drache/Kriegseinhorn:** Gelmir**

**Harrys Gegenstände:** Rubinschwert, Blitzring, Terabolk, Zauberstab,Schlangenstab, Kristalldolch, DAS BUCH DER MAGIE

**Columbines Gegenstände:** Kurzschwerter, Blitzring, Pfeil und Bogen,Taschen der Gesundheit und des Überlebens

**Alatáriëls Gegenstände:**Kurzschwerter, Blitzring, Pfeil und Bogen,Taschen der Gesundheit und des Überlebens

Samurai Trainer: **Feng Shi Tiao**

Anwalt und Vermögensverwalter: **Mr. Laurence Ackourey**** – **Sills Cummis Epstein & Gross P.C.

Ansprechpartner bei Gringotts:** Mr. Hopindock**

Shira'Tanar auf Miy'Vrel **- **Anführer**: Tuyjif **der Flammenherzen oder Shira'Tanar -Ehefrauen: **Reanen **und **Faeanlas**

Nachtelben auf Miy'Vrel: Anführer der Nachtelben: **Berdrsa Faelulas -**Ehefrau: **Isgaen Faelulas**

Silberzwerge auf Miy'Vrel: König: **Gorlodra **der Karôs Adar oder auch Silberzwerge -Königin: **Thobdra **

Yassalar auf Miy'Vrel: Anführer der Yassalar: **Yalartis Yalim**

Hagrids Mutter: **Grendel**: Name von Hagrids Mutter

Ehemaliger Anführer der Riesen: **Geryones**: Der Riese der Hagrid ermordet hat

Neuer Anführer der Riesen: **Waldurf**


	2. Im Ligusterweg und Überraschungen

**2. Im Ligusterweg und Überraschungen**

Nachdem zum Ende seines fünften Schuljahres in Hogwarts sein Patenonkel Sirius Black verstorben war, fiel Harry Potter in ein emotionales Loch. Er zog sich in seine Traum-Welt zurück und zeigte gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen und seiner Umwelt keinerlei Reaktionen mehr.

Schweißtriefend wachte Harry in seinem Bett auf. Er war seit einer Woche wieder im Haus seiner Verwandten im Ligusterweg, nach dem tragischen Ende seines fünften Schuljahres. Ein Alptraum hatte ihn mal wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Für Harry war das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, hatte er wieder miterlebt, wie sein Patenonkel Sirius durch den Torbogen gefallen war. Alle sagten ihm, sein Patenonkel wäre tot. Er wollte nicht daran glauben er konnte mit diesem letzten Verlust nicht leben – nachdem er schon so viele Verluste hat hinnehmen müssen. Es war vier Uhr morgens und er wusste, er würde keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er fragte sich immer wieder, ob er sich seinem Schicksal stellen musste oder er doch besser seinem Leben ein Ende machen sollte. Er kam mit der Last, das immer wieder Menschen aus seiner direkten Umgebung umgebracht wurden nicht mehr zu recht und der Bürde, dass er der einzige sei, der Voldemort besiegen könnte machte es auch nicht leichter.

Doch aufgeben war andererseits nicht sein Stil. Immer mehr Gefühle der Rache kamen in Ihm auf. Er würde Sirius rächen und Lestrange entweder hinter Gitter bringen, oder für immer ausschalten. Wurmschwanz stand ganz oben auf der Liste derer, die er am meisten hasste, er musst ebenfalls gestoppt werden. Dann würde er Voldemort töten. Er wusste zwar nicht wie, doch das war ein Problem, dem er sich später stellen würde. Zuerst musste er etwas für seine Ausdauer und seine Kraft tun, da er Magie nicht trainieren konnte, da er noch minderjährig war, auch wieder eine Tatsache die er nicht verstand. Er sollte den größten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten vernichten aber üben durfte er nur in der Schule sonst nicht. Dahingehend waren ihm also die Hände gebunden. Aber er konnte seine Fitness und Ausdauer verbessern. So hatte er beschlossen, zu joggen jeden früh und außerdem machte er Liegestütze und Sit-Up's. Es war zwar noch früh, aber warum Zeit verschwenden? Er zog sich seine Trainingssachen an und schlich sich aus dem Haus. Zwei Stunden später war er zurück. Er machte etwas Stretching, dann Liegestütze und Sit-Up's, dann wieder Stretching. Anschließend ging er duschen. Es war inzwischen sieben Uhr, also Zeit, dass er Frühstück für die Dursleys machte.

Die Dursleys hatten die Drohung der Auroren, besonders die von Moody, am Bahnhof ernst genommen, so ließen sie Harry weitestgehend in Ruhe, solange er seine Pflichten erfüllte. Und zum ersten Mal bei den Dursleys würde er genug zu essen bekommen. Er konnte aber kaum etwas runter bringen, so dass er genauso wenig wie bisher zu sich nahm. Wenn Onkel Vernon aus dem Haus war und Dudley sich getrollt hatte, machte sich Harry an seine Arbeit, meist Gartenarbeit. Dieses Jahr waren seine Pflichten nicht so schwer und zeitraubend wie sonst. Wenn er sie fertig hatte, widmete er sich seinen Büchern.

Plötzlich klopfte eine Ihm unbekannte Eule an sein Fenster. Harry lies sie herein und nahm die Rolle von ihrem Fuß. Harry sah auf die Rolle doch als er erkannte, dass sie das Siegel des Ministeriums trug, erreichte Stimmung sogleich wieder einen Tiefpunkt. Was soll das schon wieder, dachte er. Schließlich hatte Harry doch gerade erst vor wenigen Tagen Minister Scrimgeour klar seinen Standpunkt verdeutlicht.

Als Harry das Siegel öffnet und die Rolle ausbreitete fiel ein zweites Pergament heraus. Es war ebenfalls versiegelt Harry kannte das Siegel jedoch nicht. Aus diesem Grund fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Schreiben vom Ministerium.

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, ****  
****auf Grund der vergangen Ereignisse, die in Verbindung mit der Erstarkung des Dunklen Lord's ... na sieh mal einer an, nicht mehr „Der dessen Name nicht genant werden darf" – es geschehen selbst im Ministerium noch Wunder, schmunzelte Harry und lass weiter. ...in der Verbindung stehen, sind wir uns darüber im Klaren, dass Sie und Ihre Familie ein bevorzugtes Ziel darstellen. Obwohl natürlich von uns die entsprechenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erlassen wurden haben wir auch durch die besonders eindrückliche Empfehlung vom Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour uns dazu entschieden, dass wir für Sie die Beschränkung des Zauberns außerhalb von Hogwarts für minderjährige Zauberer außer Kraft setzen. Außerdem möchten wir Ihnen mitteilen, das sie hiermit bereites jetzt ihre Apparierlizenz erhalten. **

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen, **

**Mafalda Hopfkirch **

**Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei **

**Zaubereiministerium **

Harry blickte Misstrauisch ein weiteres Mal auf den Brief, konnte das tatsächlich sein, bisher war er dem Ministerium ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, seit Neuestem hätte man ihn gern als Vorzeigeperson oder Galionsfigur des Ministeriums. Daher wehte also der Wind, man versuchte es durch die Hintertür aber auf der anderen Seite, es wäre dumm diese Vorteile nicht zu nutzen und Harry beschloss, gleich nach oben zu gehen und um einen Termin für die Prüfung zu bitten. Damit fiel sein Blick wieder auf das zweite Pergament, es war schwarz versiegelt doch sonst war nichts Besonderes daran. Harry brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen:

**Sehr geehrte Mr. Potter, **

**unsere Kanzlei wurde als Nachlaßverwalter des verstorbenen Sirius Black eingesetzt. Da Sie im Testament erwähnt werden und Ihre Teilnahme bei der Eröffnung von Sirius Black erbeten wurde, möchten wir Sie hiermit um Ihr Erscheinen bitten. Da uns die gefährliche Situation durchaus bewusst ist, haben wir entsprechende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen veranlasst und würden ebenfalls Ihre sichere Anreise gewährleisten. ****  
****Die Testamentseröffnung findet am 10. Juli, 11 Uhr in unserem Haus, Winkelgasse 17 statt. Bitte bestätigen Sie uns Ihre Anwesenheit rechtzeitig. **

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen **

**Erasmus Xaver Bott****  
****Kanzlei „G. Sphinx und Erben" **

Für Harry gestaltete sich der Tag zu einer Achterbahn der Gefühle. Soeben hatte sich seine Laune wieder sprunghaft gebessert, nun kam dieses bedrückende Gefühl zurück, was in immer befiel, wenn er an seinen Freund und Paten Sirius Black dachte.

Zwei Wochen nach Ferienbeginn hatte er bereits seine Hausaufgaben erledigt, sogar Zaubertränke. Er hatte beschlossen auch diesen Zaubertrank-Aufsatz zu schreiben, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er den nötigen Zauberergrad(ZAG) erreicht hatte, damit er den Kurs im neuen Schuljahr fortsetzen konnte. Alle Hausaufgaben erledigt, wandte er sich seinen Büchern zu. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er sich alle möglichen Bücher aus der Winkelgasse zukommen lassen. Besonders Bücher über schwarze Magie, stablose Magie, Animagustransformation und vergessene Magie, waren äußerst interessant. Solche hatte er nur in seinen seltenen Besuchen in der verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek gesehen.

Er sog alles in sich auf, was ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesser helfen würde. Er bekam oft Post von seinen Freunden, insbesondere von Hermine. Sie drängte ihn, sich ihr zu öffnen, damit er Sirius Tod verarbeiten konnte. Einen Tag hatte sie ihn sogar angerufen doch er hatte nur übel gelaunt und kurz angebunden sie am Telefon abgefertigt. Auch ließen seine Albträume über Sirius nicht nach. Dafür bekam er noch neue Alpträume... von Voldemort.

Am besagten 10. Juli begab er sich dann in die Winkelgasse zur Kanzlei„G. Sphinx und Erben"


	3. Testament und Angriff

3. Erbe und Angriff

Also verlies Harry das Haus und apparierte kurzerhand in die Winkelgasse. Dort machte er sich auf dem kürzesten Weg zur Kanzlei, um sein Erbe anzutreten. Es war viel ruhiger in der Winkelgasse und in den meisten Läden herrschte gähnende Leere. Andererseits waren im Moment ja die großen Ferien und somit viele in Urlaub und zum Anderen gingen auf Grund der unsicheren Zeiten sicher weniger Zauberer und Hexen nur einfach so noch aus den sicheren Häusern. Harry kam an vielen Geschäften vorbei. Qualität für Quidditch ist natürlich Harrys Lieblingsladen. Hier ist alles Kaufbare um diesen Sport zu finden. Dann Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. verkauft Zauberstäbe aus verschiedensten Materialien und hat bisher für jeden den richtigen Stab gefunden. Flourish & Blotts ist ein Buchgeschäft, in dem verschiedenste magische Werke angeboten werden und die Hogwartsschüler ihre Schullektüren kaufen können. Und „last but not least" Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus gibt es Eulen aller Rassen, dort wo Harry seine Hedwig her hatte. Überall das gleiche Bild – kaum Menschen zu sehen nur überall die Auroren an jeder Ecke. Schließlich stand er an einem kleinen unscheinbaren Haus, an dem das Schild hing: **Kanzlei „G. Sphinx und Erben" **Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat er das Haus. Am Empfang saß eine junge Frau und fragte nach seinen Wünschen.

„Ich habe einen Termin bei Herrn Erasmus Xaver Bott heute um 11:00 Uhr. Es geht um die Erbangelegenheit von Sirius Black!" sagte Harry

„Ja, das stimmt. Die anderen Herrschaften sind bereits da. Mit Ihnen Hr. Potter sind nun alle da!" „Gehen Sie bitte in den ersten Stock in den großen Besprechungsraum. Das ist die zweite Türe links."

Wer ist denn noch eingeladen? Na das kann ja noch lustig werden, wenn andere Blacks wie Narcissa Malfoy oder sonst wer noch kommt, dachte Harry sarkastisch. Er ging die Treppe rauf und stand kurz darauf vor der Tür. Dort holte er nochmals tief Luft und öffnete die Türe. Dann gingen Ihm die Augen über, Dort waren seine Professoren McGonnagall, Flittwick und der Schulleiter Dumbledore.Außerdem Remus Lupin, der letzte der Marauder und Nymphodora Tonks. Ebenso waren überraschenderweise waren auch Arthur und Molly Weasley und Hermines Eltern, die Grangers, anwesend. Harry begrüßte alle eher zurückhaltend, was ja auch kein Wunder war nach dem Verlust seines Patenonkels. Das Dumbledore dabei war nervte ihn schon ein wenig, da er Ihn ja kaum informierte, aber selber überall dabei sein musste.

„ Ok da jetzt alle hier sind können wir anfangen! Ich zähle erst mal auf was Sirius Black alles besessen hatte. Es war das Vermögen der Blacks das aus dem Haus am Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 bestand, dem Familienvermögen der Blacks, Sirius Blacks eigenem Gringotts-Verlies, einer Insel mit großzügigem Herrensitz und einem Päckchen, das nur von Harry Potter persönlich und alleine geöffnet werden dürfe" erzählte Mr. Bott. „Ich möchte nun mit der Aufteilung beginnen. Aus dem Familienvermögen der Blacks erhält die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei genau 1 Million Gallonen zur Aufrechterhaltung des Unterrichts. Ebenso erhalten die Familien Weasley und Granger die Summe von 1 Million Gallonen auf ein Familienverlies gutgeschrieben. Des weiteren erhalten Ron und Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin und Nymphodora Tonks jeweils 500.000 Gallonen für das beruhigte Leben in der Zukunft auf ein eigenes Konto gutgeschrieben. Auf die Verliese von Hermione Granger, Ron und Ginny Weasley können erst nach Volljährigkeit zugegriffen werden. Weitere 100.000 Gallonen erhalten folgende Lehrer: Professor McGonnagall, Professor Flittwick und der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore."

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle, aber auch wirklich alle standen mit offenen Mund da und waren zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Dann wurde es auf einmal laut und Harry konnte nur Wortfetzen verstehen wie: kann ich nicht annehmen – woher so viel Geld – verrückter Hund – spinnt der – was bleibt den Harry ...

Mr. Bott bat um Ruhe und verlas den Brief zu den einzelnen Posten, den Sirius Black hinzugefügt hatte. _Liebe Leute, ich bin nicht mehr, das für diejenigen die es bisher noch nicht kapiert heben. Ich hatte kein Interesse an dem Black-Vermögen, daher habe ich nie etwas angerührt und keine Angst jetzt brauche ich nichts mehr davon, wenn doch schickt mir was – hahaha! Nun aber im Ernst. Ihr, die mit wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, die noch am Leben sind, sollt einfach auch etwas Glück haben. Besonders Du Moony, schnapp Dir Tonks und bildet endlich ein Rudel. Und Tonks wenn er sich nicht benimmt, dann such oder kauf Dir einen Besseren, Geld genug hast Du ja nun. Als ran an die Flohquaste. Ach ja der Grimauldplatz Nr. 12_ _gehört Harry, aber der Orden des Phönix kann Ihn bis zur Vernichtung von Voldemort nutzen. Außerdem erhält Moony ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht. _

Alle waren hin und her gerissen über die typische Art und Weise, wie Sirius den Brief verfasst hatte. Nur Harry stand etwas verlegen Abseits und freute sich im Stillen über das Glück der Anderen. Dies bemerkte auch Mr. Bott und er sprach Harry direkt an: „Mr. Potter, ich habe hier nun den öffentlichen Teil des Testamentes der Sie persönlich betrifft.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Nun zu Dir Harry, mein über alles geliebter Patensohn. Schade das ich Dich nicht weiter in Deinem Leben begleiten kann. Aber schau nach vorne, Du machst das schon und ach so DU HAST KEINE SCHULD AN MEINEM TOD, EGAL WAS AUCH IMMER PASSIERT IST! Ist das klar? Nun zu Dir. Mit Deiner Volljährigkeit erhältst Du den verbleibenden, kleinen Rest aus dem Black-Vermögen – Es müssten ca. 10 Millionen Gallonen sein. Mach Voldi damit platt. Außerdem kommen aus meinem privaten Vermögen nochmals 15 Millionen Gallonen dazu. Man bist du ne gute Partie! Dann der Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 wie schon gesagt mit den kleinen Einschränkungen und einer Insel mit großzügigem Herrensitz. Der Name der Insel ist „iles of darkness" und kann nur vom rechtmäßigen Erben der Blacks betreten werden. Um die Insel zu finden und um an die beiden Verließe zu kommen musst Du den Sigelring der Blacks tragen, den ich Dir beigelegt haben. Nun viel Vergnügen und bring Leben in die Bude. _

_Dein Sirius _

_P.S. Der Herrensitz ist etwas größer als Hogwarts – also Platz genug für Deine Freundinnen hahaha_

Doch Harry, dem zwischenzeitlich die Tränen gekommen waren, hörte nicht weiter zu er dachte darüber nach wie er zur Insel käme, er müsste wahrscheinlich mit dem Besen fliegen. Wie lange er wohl brauchen würde, da wäre der Desillusionierungszauber sehr gut das wäre ja was wen ihn jemand verfolgt oder das ein Muggel ihn sieht. Er überlegte noch lange und machte schon alle möglichen Pläne...

„ Mr. Potter! Hallo aufwachen hier das ist der Ring von Mr. Black und noch eine kleine Kiste!" meinte Mr. Bott und überreichte sie ihm.

Harry machte zog den Ring sofort an und öffnete das Päckchen. Dort drin fand er eine kleine Kiste, die mit einem weiteren Brief umwickelt war. Der Brief war adressiert an „Unseren Sohn Harry". Mit Zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Brief.

_Hallo Harry,_

_wen du diesen Brief liest sind wir wohl gestorben! Wir hoffen das wir wenigstens eine schöne Zeit miteinander hatten. Harry, wir wollen nicht das du dir die Schuld gibst wenn wir in deiner Gegenwart gestorben sind. Du bist was ganz besonderes für James und mich. Na ja jetzt kommen wir mal zu meinem besonderen Erbe. Ich, Deine Mutter bin eine Elfen Königin und dieses Erbe vermache ich dir von Geburt an. Man wird es immer an der Kette, die ich beigelegt habe erkennen können, aber erst wenn du das Erbe angetreten hast. Ziehe die Kette an, man wird sie vorher nicht sehen können und wenn du sie einmal umhast kann sie Dir keiner nehmen. Dein Vater ist ein Druiden Meister und das vermacht er Dir von Geburt an. Das wird mit dem Armreif besiegelt sein, der dich ebenso zu erkennen geben wird, wenn du volljährig wirst. Dieses wird aber erst zu Deiner Volljährigkeit zu tragen kommen. Es ist noch eine Phiole mit einer Flüssigkeit vorhanden, die du trinken solltest. Wenn du nach Einnahme dieser Flüssigkeit in große Gefahr gerätst wirst du gerettet werden. Nun viel Glück in deinem Leben. _

_Ich hoffe du vergisst uns nicht und behalte uns in guter Erinnerung. Na ja mein kleiner junge, mach's mal gut und wir werden uns wieder sehen, hoffentlich nicht zu bald! _

_In liebe Deine Eltern._

Harry wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg, bevor ihn jemand ansprach. Doch jeder erkannte, das Harry vollkommen aufgewühlt war. Der Brief, der auf den Boden gefallen war, war für alle anderen Anwesenden nur ein leeres Blatt Papier. Auch das Kästchen schien leer zu sein.

Harry klärte die Anwesenden auf, das dies ein Brief und das Kästchen von seinen Eltern sei und er kurz alleine sein wollte. Mr. Bott führte Ihn in einen kleinen separaten Raum.

Während dessen ging bei den Anderen das Rätselraten los. Molly fragte: „Albus, kann es wirklich sein, das Sirius noch etwas von Harrys Eltern hatte? Weißt Du was es ist? Konntest Du erkennen was drinnen war?..." Auch Professor McGonnagall sah den Schulleiter fragend an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was darin war und ich kann mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Er muss uns sagen was in dem Brief stand und ob irgend etwas im Kästchen war, das wir nicht erkennen konnten. Außerdem sollte er uns den Siegelring der Blacks geben. Ich hebe von der Insel gehört. Es soll eine uneinnehmbare Festung sein, die durch niemanden bezwungen werden kann."

Remus war sehr aufgebracht über Dumbledore. „Was willst Du Ihm den jetzt schon wieder alles vorenthalten. Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

Selbst die Grangers stellten sich schützend vor Harry und argumentierten dafür, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Man sah, dass dies Dumbledore nicht gefiel, er wollte aber erst einmal keine Unruhe aufkommen lassen.

Während dessen verschloss Harry die Tür und legte eine Stille-Zauber auf den Raum. Dann schaute er sich seine neuen Schätze an. Den Siegelring der Blacks hatte er schon angezogen. Nun nahm er die Kette aus dem Kästchen. Sie fühlte sich warm an. Sie sah aus als wären vier verschiedene Metalle umeinander gewickelt. Auf jedem der Mettalle war in einer anderen Schrift etwas geschrieben. Er konnte aber nichts lesen. Er zog die kette um seinen Hals und da bemerkte er das gar kein Verschluss vorhanden war. In dem Moment leuchteten die Kettenenden kurz in einem weißen Licht auf und verbanden sich, ohne das man die Nahtstelle erkennen konnte. Er beschwor sich einen kleinen Handspiegel, um die Kette anzuschauen. Aber da war nichts zu sehen. Als er an sich herunterschaute konnte er die Kette aber sehen. Damit war sie wohl auch für andere nicht sichtbar. Nun nahm er den Armreif, der aber viel zu groß erschien. Dieser Armreif vierkantig und schien aus vier verschiedenen Kristallen oder Edelsteinen zu sein und zwar in den Farben rot, orange, blau und weiß. Und in der Mitte war ein Holraum, in dem sich eine Art Nebel bewegte. Als er den Ring überstreifte nahm er sofort die passende Größe von Harrys Handgelenk ein. Auch den Armreif konnte er mit dem Spiegel nicht mehr sehen, sehr wohl aber mit seinen Augen. Als letzte nahm er die Phiole aus dem Kästchen. Ohne groß zu überlegen öffnete er das Glas und trank die Flüssigkeit aus. Sie schmeckt gar nicht mal so übel. Ihm wurde ganz warm im gesamten Körper und eine eigenartig weißes Licht, wie eine Aura umflackerte ihn. Einzig das er nun alles verschwommen sah machte ihn stutzig. Er schaute sich nochmals mit dem Handspiegel und konnte auch damit kam noch etwas erkennen. Er wollte sich die Stirn abwischen und schmiss dabei seine Brille auf den Boden und auf einmal war alles klar und deutlich zu sehen. Nur war jetzt auch der Sigelring der Blacks mit dem Spiegel nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur er selber konnte ihn noch erkennen.

Er ließ nun den Handspiegel verschwinden und freute sich besonders darüber, das wahrscheinlich niemand von seinen neuen Errungenschaften mehr sehen konnte. Nachdem er das alles ein wenig verarbeitet hatte ging er zurück zu den wartenden Freunden im angrenzenden Zimmer.

Er blickte in lauter gespannter und zum Tel erwartungsvoller Gesichter. Dumbledore fiel als erstes auf, das der Sigelring der Blacks nicht mehr an Harrys Ring war.

„Harry, wo ist der Ring der Blacks, hast du ihn verloren? Was war noch in dem Kästchen? Erzähl uns alles!" rief Dumbledore regelrecht aufgeregt.

Harry grinste nur alle an und sagte: „Das war ein Brief meiner Eltern an mich, den sie wohl Sirius zur Verwahrung gegeben hatten. Er war wohl so verzaubert, das nur ich ihn lesen kann. Ich denke wenn er für die Allgemeinheit gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn ja nicht verzaubern müssen oder?" In dem Moment hob Professor Dumbledore den Brief auf, der sich sofort nach der Berührung in Flammen auflöste und als Asche auf den Boden fiel.

„Und was den Ring angeht, der ist mir und niemand anderes wird ihn auch erhalten. Er ist genauso wir das was mir meine Eltern noch nachträglich vererbt haben nur mir zugänglich! WAS WOLLEN SIE EIGENTLICH NOCH ALLES VON MIR!" schrie Harry.

Remus stellte sich vor Dumbledore: „Jetzt lass Harry doch in Ruhe!" und zu Harry gewandt „Wo ist eigentlich deine Brille?"

Nun bemerkten auch die anderen, das Harry keine Brille mehr trug. Er ging aber gar nicht darauf ein und fragte Dumbledore nur: „Muss ich noch länger zu den Dursleys? Kann ich nicht vielleicht zu den Weasleys oder in den Grimauld Platz?"

Dumbledore sagte streng: „Nein du kannst den sicheren Ort bei den Dursleys nicht verlassen. Keine Chance. Vielleicht eine Woche früher aber mehr nicht. Außerdem hast du mit deinem Verhalten eben gezeigt, das du noch keine Verantwortung übernehmen kannst. Und daher musst du so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück!"

Das war natürlich nicht in Harrys Sinn. Er wollte sich eigentlich auch noch mit den Anderen etwas unterhalten. Aber jetzt verabschiedete er sich nur kurz angebunden bei allen anderen, ignorierte sogar Dumbledore ganz und apparierte zurück in den Ligusterweg.

Dort angekommen ging er schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer verschloss es und haderte mit der ganzen Welt und der Ungerechtigkeit. Aber in drei Wochen würde er ja volljährig, dann konnte er ja machen was er wollte. Und dann, dass nahm er sich vor ging es auf Entdeckungsreise. Wie sehr er von der kommenden „Entdeckungsreise" überrascht werden würde darüber hatte er zum Glück keinen blassen Schimmer! Er trainierte noch einige Zaubersprüche und –Flüche und ging dann früh ins Bett.

Umso überraschender war es, als er plötzlich von einem übermächtigen Schmerz in seiner Narbe aufgeweckt wurde, mitten in der Nacht. Er hörte ein lautes Krachen im Erdgeschoss. Hedwig flatterte wild im Käfig umher. Harry hatte sofort die Brille auf und den Zauberstab in der Hand und öffnete den Käfig von Hedwig um sie frei zu lassen. Hedwig war gerade aus dem Fenster geflogen, als seine Tür mit einem lauten Knall in tausend Stücke zerfetzt wurde. Vier Gestalten in dunklen Roben traten ein. Seine Narbe schmerzte noch mehr als vorher. Einer der vieren musste Voldemort sein, es gab keinen Zweifel.

„Nun, junger Potter, du fragst dich sicher, wie wir hier herein gekommen sind. Was ist aus dem Schutz geworden, den dir der alte Trottel Dumbledore versprochen hat? Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass dieser Schutz mit deiner Blutsverwandtschaft zu deiner Mutter zu tun hat. Dieser Schutz wirkt nicht mehr, seit ich mit deinem eigenen Blut wiedererweckt wurde. Tja, wie konnte Dumbledore so etwas nur übersehen. Dein Pech würde ich sagen. CRUCIO!"

Ein roter Strahl schoss auf Harry zu und er wand sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Doch er riss sich zusammen. Er gönnte Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung, zu schreien. Letztendlich hob Voldemort den Fluch auf. „Immer noch der Kämpfer, Potter? Ich fürchte, deine Verwandten werden es nicht so gut treffen." Damit brüllte Voldemort: „Accio Zauberstab!" und im nächsten Augenblick hielt er Harrys Zauberstab in seinen Händen. Lächelnd übergab er den Zauberstab einem seiner Todesser und raunte ihm zu, dass er jetzt seine Meisterprüfung ablegen könne. Eine kurze Zeit später sah Harry grünes Licht aufblitzen und hörte drei kurze Schreie. „NEEEEIIIIINNN!" schrie Harry. „Oh, ich dachte du hasst sie, Potter." hörte er plötzlich Draco Malfoys Stimme. „Malfoy!" spie Harry den Namen voller Verachtung aus. „Ha!" rief Voldemort selbstsicher, „Und auch sein Vater ist hier ebenso wie Bellatrix. Du fragst dich sicher, wieso er nicht in Askaban sitzt? Es war so leicht ihn zu befreien, nachdem die Dementoren auf meine Seite gewechselt waren. Siehst du, ich belohne meine treuen Anhänger. Schließe dich uns an!" „Niemals, du Scheusal!" „Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, du Idiot! Du hättest groß sein können an meiner Seite. Diesmal wird es keinen Dumbledore sein, der dich rettet. Harry suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, doch er fand keinen. Gleichzeitig mit Voldemort warfen alle Todesser einen Crucio auf Harry der kurz danach in eine gnädige Ohnmacht fiel.

Doch sollten ihm die Ohnmacht nicht gegönnt sein. Mit einem Enervate wurde er wieder erweckt. Und weiter ging die Folter. Toller Tag dachte sich Harry noch, bevor er vom nächsten Cruciatusfluch getroffen wurde. Doch das war noch nicht alles, sie hatten diverse andere Flüche an ihm „ausprobiert". Der Schmerz schien endlos anzudauern. Seine Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich an, als würde sie langsam von seinem Körper geschält. Seine Knochen schienen aus flüssigem Eisen zu bestehen und spitze Nadeln schienen sich in sein Fleisch zu bohren. All seine Muskeln verzerrten sich in qualvollen Schmerzkrämpfen. Er konnte nicht mehr Schreien, seine Stimme hatte schon längst versagt.

Draco fühle sich sichtlich wohl dabei. ‚Knack' schon wieder war eine Rippe gebrochen. Er hörte nur noch das krankmachende Geräusch – Knack – der Schmerz ging in den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches unter.

Zehn Minuten später war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken... sein Verstand hatte abgeschaltet. Er spürte noch immer die Schmerzen, doch er konnte irgendwie nicht mehr handeln... denken... nur noch fühlen. Dann macht Draco ein hämisches Gesicht und sprach voller Genus: Avada Kedavra

Währen Voldemort aufschrie flog sich der grüne Strahl auf Harry zu, der nur noch hoffte, dass diese Folter endlich ein Ende hätte. Aber zur Verwunderung aller Todesser, wurde der Fluch, der eigentlich sein Herz treffen sollte, reflektiert und traf Draco Malfoy, der sofort tot umfiel. Harry selber schien in einem reinen, weißen Licht umhüllt zu werden und war verschwunden.

Voldemort, Malfoy sen. und Bellatrix schauten sich nur entgeistert an, woraufhin Voldemort sagte: „Draco dieser Dummkopf hat mit Potters Stab versucht Ihn zu töten. Dabei weiß doch jeder, dass das mit dem eigenen Stab nicht geht! Lassen wir Draco und Potters Zauberstab hier liegen. Selbst wenn das der Goldjunge überlebt hat, wird ihm ein vierfacher Mord angehängt. Das Thema Potter ist erledigt. Lasst uns verschwinden. Die Auroren werden bald kommen!"

Minuten später tauchte ein Team von Auroren und Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix im Ligusterweg auf. Das Haus im Ligusterweg 4 stand noch, doch dort, wo einst das Fenster zu Harrys Raum war, gähnte ein schwarz umrandetes Loch in der Wand. Über dem Haus schwebte das dunkle Mal, ein grün leuchtendes Symbol, ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. „Oh nein!" rief Bill Weasley, der diese Nacht im Orden Bereitschaft gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig rückten die Zauberer in das Haus ein. Schnell fanden sie die Leichen von Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley. Als sie in Harrys Zimmer traten, traf sie ein Anblick von purem Chaos. Das Bett und der Schreibtisch waren nur noch verkohlte Trümmerhaufen. Überall lagen Pergament-Rollen herum. Sein Schulkoffer stand offen in der Ecke, relativ unbeschädigt. Hedwigs Käfig war zerbeult und lag auf dem Boden. Die komplette Außenwand war einfach weg. Draußen lag der tote Draco Malfoy zwischen den Trümmern und der Zauberstab von Harry lag daneben. Sie sprachen Analyse-Zauber und Spurensuch-Sprüche.


	4. Flucht? – Verschwunden? – Verurteilung!

**Flucht? – Verschwunden? – Verurteilung!**

Die Auroren sprachen unentwegt Analyse-Zauber und Spurensuch-Sprüche auf um sich ein Bild von der sich ihnen zeigenden Situation zu machen. Zuerst waren sie auf Grund der dunklen Mals davon überzeugt, das ein Angriff von Todessern erfolgt sein. Dabei sind die Dursleys ermordet worden und Harry ebenfalls Tod oder zumindest von den Todessern und Voldemort entführt. Nur wie passte der tote Draco Malfoy in die Geschichte. Bill Weasley nahm unterdessen den Zauberstab an sich. Derweil ging die Untersuchung weiter.

Zwischenzeitlich bei den Grangers: Das Ehepaar Granger war nach der gestrigen Testamentseröffnung gerade beim Frühstück und traf mit Hermine zusammen, um Ihr die Überraschende Tatsache mitzuteilen, wie sie im Testament von Sirius mit bedacht wurden.

Hermione: „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wir heben wirklich so viel von Sirius geerbt? Sicher ich habe mit Ron zusammen geholfen Sirius zu befreien aber das wir soviel erben würden, das hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

Mr. Granger: „Nun das war auch für uns überraschend aber natürlich auch sehr erfreulich. Was mich aber nachdenklich stimmt war die Tatsache, das scheinbar zwischen Eurem Schulleiter und Harry kein gutes Verhältnis besteht. Weist du davon?"

Ms. Granger: „Ja Harry war überhaupt nicht einverstanden wieder zu seiner Familie zurück zu gehen. Warum eigentlich nicht?"

Hermione: „Ich sollte euch vielleicht etwas über ihn erzählen. Er ist mit einer Familie aufgewachsen die ihn wie Dreck behandelt hat. Während seinen ersten elf Lebensjahren hat er in einem Schrank gelebt. Alle seine Kleider waren abgetragene Sachen von seinem Cousin, weil seine Eltern von einem Zauberer getötet wurden, als er gerade mal ein Jahr alt war, und der seitdem versucht, auch ihn zu töten. Er ist in der Welt der Zauberer berühmt, aber er hasst es, weil seine Eltern deswegen sterben mussten. Er würde das alles aufgeben, nur um seine Eltern wieder zu bekommen. Aber jede Sommerferien muss er zu seinen letzten Verwandten die Ihn nur als Freak bezeichnen. Dann ist sein Patenonkel der ihn wie eine Mischung aus Vater, Bruder und Freund empfand vor einigen Wochen umgebracht worden. Er hätte diese Ferien bei ihm bleiben können, was aber diesen Verlust nun noch unerträglicher macht. Und gleichzeitig muss er sich dort tagtäglich anhören was für miese Eltern er gehabt hätte. Kein Ort, an dem man gerne wieder hingeht – oder?"

„Das ist ja schrecklich, warum schickt denn euer Schulleiter Harry trotzdem dort hin? Kann man da nichts ändern?" Fragte ihre Mutter.

„Lasst uns doch am Besten zu den Weasleys fahren und dort besprechen was men für Harry tun kann!" war Hermione sofort Feuer und Flamme. Besonders war sie dann auch wieder Ron näher, was sie momentan als angenehm empfand. Dies wurde kurzerhand abgemacht, Hermione schickte eine Eule, um sich und Ihre Eltern anzumelden und die Grangers fingen an zu packen.

Derweil bei den Weasleys war die gesamte Familie in heller Aufruhr. Selbst nachdem sie eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatten herrschte eine Mischung aus Beschämung und Freude über den unerwarteten Geldsegen und bestimmte die Gefühle der anwesenden Rotschöpfe. Ron war schon am Verplanen seines „Vermögens" wohingegen Ginny fast schon bestürzt war, warum sie auch geerbt hatte.

„Ron, halt doch die Klappe, erstens erhältst du erst bei Volljährigkeit den Zugriff auf dein Verlies und dann solltest du eher für die Zukunft planen, als alles aus dem Fenster zu werfen!" schimpfte Ginny mit Ron.

Alles für und wieder wurde bei den Weasleys besprochen, als eine Eule in der Küche mit einem Brief landete. Ms. Weasley öffnete das Pergament und teilte kurz darauf ihrer Familie mit, das die Grangers wegen dem Erbe und wegen Harry kommen wollten. Sie wurden umgehend über die gleiche Eule in den Fuchsbau eingeladen.

Unterdessen ging im Ligusterweg die Untersuchung weiter. Nirgendwo war eine Spur von Harry zu finden. Zwischenzeitlich erschien auch Professor Dumbledore am Tatort, um sich ein Bild von der Situation zu machen und um gleichzeitig nach Harry zu forschen, der einzigen sicheren Kraft gegen Voldemort. Er hatte auch den Vorschlag parat, Harrys Zauberstab zu überprüfen, ob und wenn ja wie er sich überhaupt verteidigt hatte. Denn schließlich konnte doch niemand den Blutschutz überwinden und in das Haus eindringen!

Wieder bei den Weasleys waren auch die Grangers per Portschlüssel, den Hermine für Notfälle parat hatte, erschienen. Gleich rannte Hermione die Treppe hoch um zu Ron und Ginny zu laufen. Dabei kam ihr Ginny entgegen und sagte nur, das Ron noch auf seinem Zimmer sei und Hermione ihn holen solle. Hermione öffnete Rons Tür und lief auf Ron zu und nahmen ihn überschwänglich in die Arme und Ron küsste Hermione zart auf die Stirn.

„Ron! Ron lass mich runter! Lass mich runter! Ron bitte, mir wird schwindelig, lass mich runter." Ihr war schwindelig, aber sie kicherte, worüber er sich auch immer so freute. Ron stoppte sich zu drehen und lies sie langsam wieder zu Boden, aber irgendetwas hatte er. Als Ron sie absetzte, ließ er sie dennoch nicht aus seinen Armen. Sie standen kichernd da und sahen sich in die Augen, die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Ron hatte seine Arme um ihr Taille gelegt und sie schloss ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Name war nur noch ein geflüstert." Ron..."

Er fand nie heraus, was sie sagen wollte, denn seine Lippen legten sich wie von alleine auf ihren. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und warm; für ihn war es der weichste Gegenstand der Welt. Beide legten ihre Stirn aneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. _Er liebte es, wie sie auf ihre Unterlippe herum biss, wenn sie darüber nachdachte was sie jetzt tun sollte._

Er hob seine andere Hand und legte sie hinter ihr Ohr. Mit der anderen Hand begann er leicht ihren Nacken zu streicheln. Sie hatte ihre Hände aus seine Hüfte gelegt und hielt sich an seinen Hemd fest. Sie öffnete ihre zimtfarbenen Augen und sah seine dunkelbraunen, sie schenkte ihm ein keines lächeln, auch wenn sie immer noch auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Er lächelte sie und flüsterte. „Mein Herz überschlägt sich."

„Meins auch, es fühlt sich an, als wenn es jede Minute zerspringen würde."

„So, sollen wir aufhören?"

„Ich weiß nicht... möglicherweise sollten wir es nicht." Sie lächelte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sein Lippen wieder zu treffen.

Als Ron und Hermine, Hand in Hand in die Küche kamen, gab es ein auffälliges Grinsen unter den Erwachsenen, besonders bei den Grangers und den Weasleys.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte Hermione.

Mr. Granger war der einzig, der lang genug mit dem Lachen aufhören konnte, um zu antworten. „Oh, nicht viel. Aber möglicherweise sollten wir euch zwei fragen, ob ihr uns nicht zu sagen habt?" flüchtig fiel sein Blick auf ihre Hände, die sich immer noch hielten.

Ron und Hermine wurden leicht rot. „Nun Sir.. ich.. wir... umm.. _verdammt!"_ das versetzte den Raum wieder in ein hysterisches Gelächter, also flüchteten die zwei schnell aus den Raum.

„Was kann diesen Tag noch Toppen!" fragte Remus letztendlich, der zwischenzeitlich ebenso wie Tonks erschienen war.

Ginny lief zwischenzeitlich rauf in Rons Zimmer um das frischverliebte Pärchen zurück zu holen. Ginny amüsierte sich noch eine Weile über das Verhalten von Hermione und ihrem Bruder Ron. Dem machte aber Hermione kurz darauf mit funkelnden Augen ein Ende: " Weiß Dean eigentlich, was er für eine gute Partie er an der Angel hat?" fragte sie ganz unschuldig in den Raum. Im nächsten Moment herrschte Totenstille. Ginnys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte auf dunkelrot und der Rest des Weaslley-Clans fixierte Ginny mit ihren Blicken.

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm!" wehrte sich Ginny und dann bemerkte sie das Grinsen der Erwachsenen, wurde nochmals rot als sie endlich realisierte, das sie von Ihren Eltern und auch allen anderen nur auf den Arm genommen wurde.

Alle sprachen dann durcheinander und miteinander über die neue Situation des Erbes und das sich Ron und Hermione ebenso wie Ginny und Dean endlich gefunden hätten. Es entstand vorerst eine sehr angenehme und harmonische Atmosphäre. Man kam dann aber auch auf das Gespräch über Harrys Verhalten und seine Abneigung gegen die Dursleys und den mangelnden Respekt gegenüber dem Schulleiter.

Zurück im Ligusterweg wurde nun auch der Zauberstab, der sich definitiv als Harrys Zauberstab herausstellte durch Dumbledore, Bill und Mad Eye Moody untersucht. Nach der Durchführung des Analyse-Zaubers stellte sich heraus, das mit diesem Zauberstab unter anderem etliche Male der Crucio-Fluch und sogar vier Mal der AVADA KEDAVRA. Entsetzen trat in die Augen der Anwesenden Auroren besonders bei Bill, Dumbledore und Mad Eye Moody. Auror Shaklebolt als Leitender Auror stellte nun die Daten zusammen, wie er sie an das Zaubereiministerium schicken würde. Tatsache war, es gab vier Tote, umgebracht durch den Avada Kedavra Fluch. Es wurde der Zauberstag von Harry Potter gefunden und definitiv wurden mit diesem Zauberstab außer dem Crucio-Fluch vier Mal der Avada Kedavra Fluch gesprochen. Und es ist keine Spur von dem Besitzer des Zauberstabes, Harry Potter, sowohl tot als auch lebendig, zu finden. Shaklebolt begab sich ins Ministerium, um dort seinen Bericht abzugeben, Dumbledore wollte sofort zurück nach Hogwarts und direkt von dort machte sich Bill auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau, um seine Familie zu informieren.

Bill apparierte mit einem entsetzten Blick in seinen Augen mitten in die Runde und realisierte, das bis auf die Professoren alle, an die Harry etwas bedeuteten und noch lebten, im Fuchsbau versammelt waren. Sofort hörten alle Gespräche auf, das Gelächter erstarb und auch der/die Letzte wendete sich auf Bill zu.

„Was ist los Bill?" fragte Molly Weasley ihren Sohn. „Du siehst aus als wäre dir der leibhaftige gegenüber getreten, sag schon was ist los?" Alle schauten besorgt auf den ältesten der Weasleys.

„Tod...Harry...Haus zerstört...Leichen...Dursleys..." stammelte Bill nicht in der Lage irgend etwas im Zusammenhang zu erzählen.

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal und erzähle der Reihe nach, was ist mit Harry passiert?" Fragte Remus Lupin

Nachdem sich Bill soweit erholt hatte fing er an zu erzählen: „Zuerst waren wir auf Grund der dunklen Mals davon überzeugt, das ein Angriff von Todessern auf den Ligusterweg erfolgt sein. Dabei sind die Dursleys und Draco Malfoy offensichtlich ermordet worden und Harry war dem ersten Anschein nach ebenfalls Tod oder zumindest von den Todessern und Voldemort entführt. Nur wie passte der tote Draco Malfoy in die Geschichte. Außerdem haben wir Harrys Zauberstab gefunden aber von Harry keine Spur. Nun wurde auch der Zauberstab, der sich definitiv als Harrys Zauberstab herausstellte durch Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody und mir untersucht. Nach der Durchführung des Analyse-Zaubers stellte sich heraus, das mit diesem Zauberstab unter anderem etliche Male der Crucio-Fluch und sogar vier Mal der AVADA KEDAVRA ausgeführt wurde." Damit unterbrach Bill erst einmal seine Ausführung. Entsetzen trat in die Augen der Anwesenden

„Das kann nicht sein, das würde Harry nicht tun, er ist kein Mörder, das habt ihr nicht richtig untersucht!" schrie Remus.

Auch Ginny und Hermine waren nicht überzeugt, das Harry ein Mörder sei. Ron hingegen erinnerte: „Wisst ihr noch wie sich Harry gestern beim Anwalt gegenüber Dumbledore verhalten hat? Er wollte mit aller Macht vermeiden, zu den Dursleys zurück zu kehren!"

„Ich will das nicht so recht glauben, aber er hat um die anderen Sachen von Sirius und von seinen Eltern so ein Geheimnis gemacht..." sagte Ginny ein wenig unsicher.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich daran?" fragte Hermione

„Und was ist wenn der Brief gar nicht von seinen Eltern war und das nur eine Ausrede und Harry längst schon ein Todesser war und dies seine Tat um aufgenommen zu werden?" sinnierte Ron

„Ihr spinnt doch alle" schrie Remus „Das würde Harry doch nie machen"

Doch selbst Tonks gab zu bedenken, das alle Fakten gegen Ihn sprachen. „Wenn Harry ein Opfer ist, das müsste er tot oder verletzt sein oder Voldemort hätte sich sofort mit dieser Tat gebrüstet! Ihr kennt ihn doch alle!"

„Shaklebolt hat sich sofort ins Ministerium begeben, um dort seinen Bericht abzugeben, der sofort im Zauberamagot unter Vorsitz von Richterin Bones verhandelt werden sollte. Dumbledore wollte sofort zurück nach Hogwarts um die Professoren zu informieren und dann in den Zauberamagot zu folgen." Klärte Bill die Anwesenden auf. „Das Ergebnis wollte Professor Dumbledore mir und damit dann auch euch dann umgehend mitteilen."

Keine Stunde später erschien der Schulleiter mit einem Plopp´ in der Runde der nun immer noch geschockt dasitzenden Menschen. Mit Bedrückter Mine teilte er das Ergebnis der Untersuchung mit: „Mr. Potter wird weben vierfachen Mordes gesucht. Er ist in Abwesenheit zu lebenslang in Askaban verurteilt worden. Eigentlich verdient ein vierfacher Mörder den Kuss der Dementoren, aber auf Grund seiner Jugend wurde von der Höchststrafe abgesehen. Wir haben unsere Waffe gegen das Böse verloren!" resümierte Dumbledore resigniert gegenüber den Anwesenden.

Alle bleiben über Nacht im Fuchsbau um das Wechselbad der Gefühle miteinander zu verarbeiten. Einzig Remus hatte die Runde verlassen mit der wütenden Bemerkung, das dies wie bei Sirius sei, ohne eine Chance für Harry ihn wie einen Bauer auf dem Schachspiel zu opfern. Am nächsten Tag stürzten sich alle auf den Tagespropheten...

_Der Junge-der-lebt ein Mörder und Todesser!_

_Das ist ein Affront gegen das Ministerium! Der Junge-der-lebt ist nachweislich ein Mörder. Das Ministerium hat Harry Potter in einem fairen und gerechten Verfahren in Abwesenheit für Schuldig befunden seine Verwandten Petunia und Vernon Dursley sowie deren Sohn aus niederen Motiven heimtückisch gefoltert und umgebracht zu haben. Anscheinend wollte ihn sein Schulkamerad Draco Malfoy an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend besuchen und ist ebenfalls auf grausame Weise ums leben gekommen._

_Trotz der ordentlichen und umfangreichen Untersuchung verstummen nicht die Stimmen einiger weniger, die nicht an die Unschuld von Mr. Potter glauben wollen. Wenn Mister Potter tatsächlich die Dursleys und Mr. Malfoy nicht gefoltert und getötet hat und er angeblich sogar selbst Opfer des Angriffs wurde und nicht am Tatort mehr war, warum stellt er sich dann nicht einem weiteren Verfahren?  
Ganz einfach, weil das alles eine riesige Verleumdungskampagne ist. Wir haben den Minister selbst interviewt und er hat uns bestätigt, dass das Verfahren fair und gerecht gewesen ist und zudem wies er darauf hin, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass jemand anderes als Potter der Täter ist. Hätte sich in der Tat herausgestellt, das Mister Potter unschuldig gewesen wäre, wäre der Tagesprophet der erste gewesen, der ihn wie bisher auch immer unterstützt hätte._

_Ihr Chef-Redakteur_

_M. Orion_

_Tagesprophet_

Alle waren entsetzt, doch keiner glaubte mehr an die Unschuld von Harry...


	5. Unschuldig und Verschollen

Unschuldig und Verschollen 

Alle waren entsetzt, doch keiner glaubte mehr an die Unschuld von Harry... außer Remus Lupin seines Zeichens letzter Marauder des Lichtes. Derweil ging die Jagt nach den Todessern und verstärkt nach Harrys Verbleib im verstärkten Maße weiter.

Molly sah Arthur mit verweinten Augen an. Sie hatten es nicht über das Herz gebracht, Ron, Ginny und Hermine, die seit ein paar Tagen nicht nur davon überzeugt waren das Harry tot oder verschleppt war, sondern ein gesuchter Todesser wahr, über Harrys tragisches Schicksal zu reden. Wenn ihre Kinder und Hermine sie fragten, was denn los sei, sagte sie nur, sie sei so traurig, weil Sirius tot war.

Mit brechender Stimme sagte sie: „Wie sollen wir es ihnen sagen. Ich bringe es nicht über das Herz. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch lebt. Erst Cedric, dann Sirius und jetzt auch noch Harry. Obwohl es besser ist, das er sicherlich nicht mehr lebt! Ich halt das nicht aus." Arthur wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er umarmte sie einfach, und versuchte sie zu trösten.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren nur noch entsetzt über die Tatsache, das ihr bester Freund ein Mörder und Todesser sei.

Von Bill kamen Tag für Tag immer wieder Meldungen von Verhaftungen verschiedener Todesser. Voldemort selber hielt sich stark zurück.

... was geschah derweil mit Harry ...

Harry kümmerte es nicht länger. Er wusste er würde sterben und dafür war er sehr dankbar. Sterben und all der Schmerz und die Qual hatten ein Ende. Emotionen: Schmerz, Wut, Scham, Liebe, Leid, all das und mehr wirbelten in ihm, drohten über ihn einzustürzen. Er schloss seine Augen, wartete darauf das der Fluch auf ihn zu kommt um ihn zu vernichten. Doch nichts geschah.

Als er die Augen aufriss, erkannte er ein weißes Licht, welches ihn einhüllte. Dann fiel er wieder in eine gnadenvolle Ohnmacht.

Harry wachte später mit einem Ächzen auf. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig wohl. Nein, er war definitiv nicht bei den Dursleys. Seine Augen schnappten auf als er sich an die gestrigen Ereignisse erinnerte: Die Flüche, Schreie der Dursleys, Voldemort, Der Fluch von Draco...

Harry versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, wich jedoch zurück als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. Die Prellungen, Platzwunden und Schnitte, die von seiner Folter herrührten, waren auf seiner bleichen Haut sichtbarer als sonst. Außerdem war er nicht in der Verfassung irgendwie klar zu denken. Nicht nach diesem Traum...

Er erschauderte, als er sich den Traum ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Er musste den Tod von seinen Eltern, Cedric und Sirius wieder erleben; sie hatten ihn angeklagt sie umgebracht zu haben. Er hatte sich schrecklich gefühlt, geblendet aufgeschrieen, als sein Pate abermals vornüber stürzte, quer durch den Raum glitt und unter dem Schleier aus dem Blick verschwand, als Voldemorts kühle Stimme verklang:

Töte den Überflüssigen.

Harry erschauderte unwillkürlich. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde Cedric nichts bedeuten. Als wenn der Hufflepuff nicht anderes war als ein Überflüssiger, ein Fehler. Wieder einmal brannte seine Narbe, von Zeit zu Zeit lästig prickelnd.

Langsam realisierte er, das er offensichtlich noch am Leben war. Doch wo war er? Oder aber was war er? Langsam schaute er sich um. Er lag in einem schneeweißen Bett. Auf dem ebenfalls weißen Nachttisch stand etwas zu trinken und auch Obst. Jetzt bemerkte er auch, das der gesamte Raum und alle Einrichtungsgegenstände darin weiß waren. Aber kein greller weiß, sondern ein eher crème-farbiges weiß. Aber weder eine Tür noch gar ein Fenster waren zu sehen. Also nahm er sich etwas zu trinken. Es war frisches Wasser. Er aß noch einen Apfel und fiel dann wieder müde zurück ins Bett und schlief auch umgehend wieder ein.

Im Nachbarraum konnte man das erste Erwachen, durch die einseitig durchsichtigen Wände, beobachten. Dort standen drei Personen, überwiegend in weiß gekleidet. Eine Frau und zwei Männer. Man sah allen drei die Erleichterung an, das ihr Patient endlich erwacht war.

Dann hielt einer von Ihnen den Anderen den Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten vor Augen. Die Augen starrten immer wütender...

**_Der Junge-der-lebt ein Mörder und Todesser!_ **

_**Das ist ein Affront gegen das Ministerium! Der Junge-der-lebt ist nachweislich ein Mörder. Das Ministerium hat Harry Potter in einem fairen und gerechten Verfahren in Abwesenheit für Schuldig befunden seine Verwandten Petunia und Vernon Dursley sowie deren Sohn aus niederen Motiven heimtückisch gefoltert und umgebracht zu haben. Anscheinend wollte ihn sein Schulkamerad Draco Malfoy an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend besuchen und ist ebenfalls auf grausame Weise ums leben gekommen.**_

_**Trotz der ordentlichen und umfangreichen Untersuchung verstummen nicht die Stimmen einiger weniger, die nicht an die Unschuld von Mr. Potter glauben wollen. Wenn Mister Potter tatsächlich die Dursleys und Mr. Malfoy nicht gefoltert und getötet hat und er angeblich sogar selbst Opfer des Angriffs wurde und nicht am Tatort mehr war, warum stellt er sich dann nicht einem weiteren Verfahren?  
Ganz einfach, weil das alles eine riesige Verleumdungskampagne ist. Wir haben den Minister selbst interviewt und er hat uns bestätigt, dass das Verfahren fair und gerecht gewesen ist und zudem wies er darauf hin, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass jemand anderes als Potter der Täter ist. Hätte sich in der Tat herausgestellt, das Mister Potter unschuldig gewesen wäre, wäre der Tagesprophet der erste gewesen, der ihn wie bisher auch immer unterstützt hätte.**_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

... zurück bei den Weasleys ...

Wieder einmal kam Bill Abends nach Hause und erzählte, das sie einen Tipp von einem der gefangen genommenen Todesser bekommen haben. Sie wüssten wann und wo Mr. Malfoy sen. möglicherweise zu fassen sei und das es in der Familie Malfoy scheinbar interessante Neuigkeiten geben würde.

„Vielleicht hält man ja dort Harry gefangen!" hoffte Molly Weasley. Doch Bill wollte oder konnte nicht weiter darauf eingehen, da die ganze Sache „top secret" war.

Bis auf Dumbledore waren die Auroren alle durch Tarnumhänge versteckt, als Shaklebolt und Dumbledore den Weg zum Haus einschlugen und gemächlich, wenn auch wachsam zur Haustür gingen.

Beide trugen elegante Roben, deren Aussehen darüber hinwegtäuschte, dass sie aus bester Drachenhaut waren.

„Du bist sicher, dass er bis Mittag nicht da ist?" versicherte sich Shaklebolt und Dumbledore nickte.

„Gut." sagte Shaklebolt und klopfte an die Tür.

Ein Hauself öffnete, „Was wünschen sie, Sir?" fragte er mit quiekender Stimme.

„Wir wünschen die Dame des Hauses zu sprechen."

„Wen darf ich melden?"

„Mister Albus Dumbledore und Mr. Timothy Shaklebolt." sagte Shaklebolt höflich.

"Mi.. Mister Dumbledore. Es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich werde die Lady sofort informieren. Wenn sie kurz warten würden?"

Dumbledore nickte. Der Hauself verschwand und zwei Minuten später kam eine Frau mittleren Alters in die Eingangshalle.

„Mister Dumbledore, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Was verdanken wir diesen Besuch?

„Danke, Mrs. Malfoy."

Mrs. Malfoy führte sie zu einem Salon, wo sie sich setzten und sich kurz darauf ein kleines Mädchen zu ihnen setzte, nachdem es sie höflich begrüßt hatte.

„Mrs. Malfoy, ich bin überrascht ihre nette Tochter kennen zu lernen aber leider fürchte ich, wir sind in einer sehr ernsten Angelegenheit hier."

Sie sah ihn besorgt an, dann warf sie einen fragenden Blick auf ihre Tochter.

„Sie kann ruhig hier bleiben, das betrifft auch sie, wenn es sicher noch sehr schwer zu verstehen ist für sie. Zunächst einmal möchte ich ihnen mein Beileid für den Verlust ihres Sohnes aussprechen." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Lucius? Was ist mit ihm? Lucius sagte nur, er wäre unterwegs und momentan nicht erreichbar." fragte die Frau überrascht und kreidebleich.

Dumbledore sah sie überrascht an, „Sie wissen es nicht? Das tut mir unendlich leid, doch ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Bevor sie fragen wie und warum, lassen sie mich etwas weiter ausholen bitte."

Die Frau hatte Tränen in den Augen und nickte zögernd, sie klammerte ihre kleine Tochter eng an sich.

„Darf ich fragen, wie sie zu Voldemort und den Todessern stehen?"

Sie schluckte, „Obwohl ich einige seiner Ansichten teile, was die Reinheit des Blutes angeht, verabscheue ich jedoch seine Methoden und würde mich nie einem solchen Scheusal anschließen. Er ist ein Mörder und wahnsinnig und jeder, der sich ihm auch nur anschließt und ihn unterstützt verdient meiner Meinung nach Askaban." sagte sie entschlossen.

„Das sagen unsere Informationen über sie aus, deswegen sind wir auch hier. Was ich ihnen nun sage, mag schwer für sie sein, Mrs. Malfoy, doch sowohl ihr Mann als auch ihr Sohn sind Todesser, die sich ihm aus freiem Willen angeschlossen haben."

„Das ist unmöglich!" fuhr sie den Schulleiter entrüstet an.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Malfoy, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Sie wissen um meinen Status, als Schulleiter und Leiter der Zauberamagot?" fragte Dumbledore mitfühlend.

Mrs. Malfoy nickte zögerlich.

„Ich habe sie dort sehr oft gesehen, denn Lucius gehört zum inneren Zirkel und was sie getan haben ist ... schrecklich. Wenn sie wollen, sage ich das unter Wahrheitsserum aus."

Er holte ein kleines Denkarium aus der Tasche und stellte es auf den Tisch.

„Sie wissen, was das ist?" fragte er.

„Ein Denkarium."

„Sie wissen auch, dass nur reale Erinnerungen hier drinnen platziert werden können?"

Sie nickte erneut.

„Wenn sie es wünschen, kann ich ihnen einige meiner Erfahrungen zur Verfügung stellen, die ich über meine Auseinandersetzungen mit Voldemort zum Teil miterleben durfte oder von Todessern erfahren habe. Doch seien sie gewiss, es sind keine schönen Bilder."

Die Frau schluckte und sagte dann entschlossen, „Ich muss es sehen. Ich muss mit eigenen Augen sehen, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen."

Dumbledore nickte und platzierte zwei Erinnerungen in das kleine Stein-Bassin. Auch Shaklebolt tat es ihm gleich.

„Möchten sie allein reingehen?" fragte Dumbledore.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Dumbledore begleitete sie.

Als sie einige Minuten später wieder auftauchten, schaffte es Mrs. Malfoy gerade noch, sich zur Seite zu beugen, bevor sie sich übergab. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

„Das... das haben Lucius und Draco getan? Sie haben das unschuldigen Mädchen und Frauen angetan? Mädchen wie Lisa hier?" schluchzte sie.

Shaklebolt nickte, „Ich fürchte ja."

„Diese Monster!"

Das Mädchen sah ihre erschütterte Mami mit feuchten Augen an, „Ist es wahr, Mami? Stimmt es das Dad und Draco zu diesen bösen Menschen gehören?"

Sie nickte und umarmte ihre Tochter schützend.

„Ich hab Angst, Mami. Wird Dad uns auch weh tun?"

Sie sah Dumbledore fragend an, „Können sie uns schützen?"

Dumbledor lächelte beruhigend, „Natürlich. Sie können uns in den Grimauld Platz begleiten, bis der Krieg vorbei ist. Ich habe ein großes Haus herrichten lassen, für Familien wie sie."

Sie schluckte und sah ihn ernst an, „Sie trifft keine Schuld, Mr. Dumbledore. Sie tun nur, was richtig ist. Ich bin der Meinung, dass all diese Monster zur Strecke gebracht werden müssen, auch wenn sie zu meiner Familie gehören. Was wird mit meinem Mann geschehen?"

„Wenn er sich ergibt, wird ihm der Prozess gemacht und so wie es aussieht, wird wohl nichts daran vorbei führen, dass er den Kuss bekommt. Wenn er sich nicht ergibt..." Dumbledore ließ das Ende des Satzes offen, doch sie nickte verstehend.

„Tun sie, was nötig ist, Mr. Dumbledore. Er... er wird gleich eintreffen.

„Ich weiß. Deswegen sind wir hier. Sie sollten ein paar Sachen..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn dann kam das Signal der außen postierten Wachen und Sekunden später ging die Tür auf.

„Hi Scha..." setzte er an, doch als er Dumbledore an einem Tisch mit seiner Frau sitzen sah, riss er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und rief kalt, „Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore saß genau mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, der runde Holztisch vor ihm.

„Dad! Ist es wahr, dass du zu den Tod.. Todessern gehörst?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie mochte noch jung sein mit ihren acht Jahren, doch sie wusste was Todesser waren und was sie taten.

„So. Hat er euch das erzählt, ja? Ja, es ist wahr und mein Meister wird ihn für den Tod meines Sohnes büßen lassen!" bellte Lucius und die kleine Lisa brach in Tränen aus.

„Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin hier, um sie zu verhaften. Wenn sie Widerstand leisten, werde ich entsprechend reagieren." sagte Dumbledore kühl, sein Blick stahlhart.

„Vergiss es Dumbledore! Ich bringe dich zu meinem Lord, tot oder lebendig."

Shaklebolt zog ihren Zauberstab und Malfoy reagierte, „AVADA..."

Doch Dumbledore war schneller „Incarcerus magicus!", er schoss magische Seile hervor. Die Wucht des Fluches schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und das schlug ihn bewusstlos.

Lucius Malfoy wurde per Portschlüssel ins Ministerium gebracht. Dort war schon Bill Weasley zu gegen und man brachte Malfoy in den Verhörraum.

Dort flößte ihm vor Bills Augen drei Tropfen Veritasserum ein. Die Augen Malfoys wurden leicht glasig und das zeigte allen, dass es tatsächlich Wahrheitsserum war.

„Nun, Malfoy, nenne uns doch bitte deinen Namen." Sagte Shaklebolt, der das Verhör führte.

„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." antwortete Malfoy monoton.

„Harry hat Ihren Sohn und seine Verwandten getötet. Haben sie das gesehen, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nein." antwortete der Todesser in monotoner Stimme.

„Warum haben sie das nicht gesehen, waren sie nicht dabei?"

„Doch" antwortete Malfoy sen. „ich habe alles gesehen!"

„Aber Harry Potter hat doch die vier Morde begannen?"

„Nein, das war Draco mein Sohn, der die Dursleys getötet hatte. Draco aber wurde von Potter umgebracht!"

„Wie hat Draco die Dursleys getötet?" Fragte Shaklebolt schon leicht entsetzt.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Potter seinen Zauberstab genommen und dann Hat Draco die Dursleys damit getötet. Danach hat er Potter mit seinen eigenen Zauberstab gefoltert. Nur zum Schluss wollte er Potter mit dem Todesfluch töten. Aber der Fluch ist von Potter dem elenden Schlammblutfreund zurück geprallt und damit meinen Sohn getötet!"

Murmeln, Stöhnen und Laute des Entsetzens machten sich unter den Zuschauern breit. Bill sah mit geweiteten Augen zu ihm herab, doch er blieb unbeeindruckt.

Die Auroren wurden blass und Bill sackte entsetzt auf die Knie.

„Sag Malfoy, hat Mr. Potter überhaupt etwas getan?" fragte Dumbledore leise, doch jeder in dem großen Raum hörte es. Absolute Stille herrschte, als die Leute merkten, dass die Befragung weiter ging. Niemand wollte verpassen, was sich dort inmitten der Halle abspielte.

„Ja. Der Goldjunge wollte seine verhassten Verwandten retten – dabei haben sie ihn doch immer gequält..." antwortete Malfoy monoton.

Entsetzen breitete sich unter den Auroren und Ministeriumsmitgliedern aus. Wieder einmal hatten Sie einen Kämpfer des Lichtes zu unrecht und voreilig verurteilt und in der Zaubererwelt schlecht gemacht. Besonders Dumbledore war blas und konnte kaum mehr atmen. Bill war zwischenzeitlich ebenso wie Tonks zusammen gebrochen, als ihnen klar wurde woran sie auch beteiligt waren. Außerdem war auch der Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten anwesend. Er war nur noch geschockt.

Bill verschwand umgehend in den Fuchsbau und Tonks suchte Remus Lupin auf der zwischenzeitlich untergetaucht war.

Dort angekommen trat Bill mit einem entsetzten Blick in seinen Augen mitten in die Runde und realisierte, das bis auf die Professoren alle, an die Harry etwas bedeuteten und noch lebten, im Fuchsbau versammelt waren. Sofort hörten alle Gespräche auf und auch der/die Letzte wendete sich auf Bill zu.

„Was ist los Bill?" fragte Mr. Weasley seinen Sohn. „Du siehst aus als wäre dir schon wieder der leibhaftige gegenüber getreten, sag schon was ist los?" Alle schauten besorgt auf den ältesten der Weasleys.

„Anklage...Harry...unschuldig...Malfoy...Mörder..." stammelte Bill nicht in der Lage irgend etwas im Zusammenhang zu erzählen.

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal und erzähle der Reihe nach, was ist heute passiert?" Fragte Mr. Weasley. Zwischenzeitlich waren auch die Grangers, Tonks und Remus Lupin, informiert durch Dumbledore, erschienen.

Nachdem sich Bill soweit erholt hatte fing er an zu erzählen: „Der Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf hat Harry seinen Zauberstab genommen und dann hat Draco damit die Dursleys getötet. Danach hat er Harry mit seinen eigenen Zauberstab gefoltert. Nur zum Schluss wollte er unseren Harry mit dem Todesfluch töten. Aber der Fluch ist von Harry zurück geprallt und damit Draco Malfoy getötet! Das einzige was Harry gemacht hatte war der Versuch seine verhassten Verwandten zu retten! Wir haben unsern besten Freund verraten" endete Bill entgeistert.

Entsetzen breitete sich unter den Weasleys, den Grangers, Tonks und Remus aus. Wobei sich das Entsetzen von Remus in schier Wut wandelte. Er schrie nur noch: "Wenn Harry tot ist werde ich ihn rächen und ihr seit dann auch dran!" und damit rannte er aus dem Fuchsbau. Niemand war mehr in der Lage auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Alle gingen gedankenverloren in ihre Zimmer.

Ginny hatte Ron und Hermine gegenüber gesessen und ihr Gesicht war hinter ihren Händen versteckt. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, die sich schneller werdend zu einem Strom auszuweiten schien, bevor sie stammelte, „Wie konnten wir ihm das nur antun..." damit sprang sie auf und stürmte schluchzend aus der Küche.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Oh mein Gott!" wisperte sie fassungslos.

Hermine brach ebenfalls weinend zusammen und rannte aus der Küche. Ron und Bill sahen sich an und schluckten. „Oh Shit!" murmelten beide zur gleichen Zeit.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle mit rotunterränderten Augen auf und wollten alle die Titelgeschichte im Tagespropheten lesen:

_**HARRY POTTER UNSCHULDIG! VERRAT AM JUNGEN DER LEBTE!**_

_Gestern Nachmittag wurde das Ministerium von einem gewaltigen Aufruhr erfasst, als eine Auroren-Abteilung in Begleitung von Albus Dumbledore, mitten im Ministerium auftauchte. Als die Auroren auftauchten, hatten sie einen großen Fang gemacht. Lucius Malfoy war im Gewahrsam des Ministeriums und wurde umgehend mit Veritasserum verhört._

_Die Befragung, die Mr. Shaklebolt_ _dann an Mr. Malfoy durchführte, unter Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums natürlich, offenbarte erschütternde Tatsachen._

_Mr. Potter war völlig unschuldig, als er vor zwei Wochen zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt wurde. Draco Malfoy selbst hat das Verbrechen vorgetäuscht und die Indizien so gedreht, dass er als Opfer dastand. Die Tatsache, das Mr. Potters Zauberstab dort gefunden wurde, brachte dann das Urteil für den jungen Mr. Potter. Das Motiv war pure Vertuschung. _

_Wir vom Tagespropheten wollen uns für unsere Fehler entschuldigen und wünschen Mr. Potter für die Zukunft alles gute._

_M. Orion_

_Chefredakteur_

_Tagesprophet_

Überall ging die Suche nach Harry los. Doch keiner hat auch nur den geringsten Anhaltspunkt...


	6. Antwort auf Reviews

1. Antwort auf Reviews:

zamy88  Danke für dein Review ab Kap.7 kommt es zum ersten Mal zu „supernatural" Inhalten.

steffen Ist klar nach dem 1. Kap.

natsucat ..die finden Ihn nicht ...hähähä

natsucat ...Harry wird sich noch bei jedem entsprechend „erkenntlich" zeigen. Kommt Zeit kommt Rat und natürlich kommt das in den nächsten Kap.

zamy88 find ich auch – aber er zeigt ihnen noch wo der Hammer hängt

natsucat  im kommenden Kap kommen die ersten drei neuen dauerhaften Charaktere

Ina Bauer  Danke für dein Review – bin dabei

Real Indy find ich einfach ätzend – diese slash-stories

Carika Danke für den Hinweis – habe ich behoben!

Fawkes-90 Ebenso wie Carinka - Danke für den Hinweis – habe ich behoben! Und ich strenge mich an schnell weiter zu schreiben ... versprochen!

Das nächst Kapitel wird auch etwas länger aber mal schauen ... bevor ihr mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt müsste ich vielleicht doch etwas reinsetzen ... oder soll ich doch erst mal in Urlaub fahren ...

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nächstes Kap. Folgt sogleich.

Gruß an alle

Euer

Stefan


	7. Treffen mit den Eltern und Vorbereitung

Treffen mit den Eltern und Vorbereitung auf die Reise 

Als Harry wieder erwachte lag er immer noch in einem schneeweißen Bett. Auf dem ebenfalls weißen Nachttisch stand wieder etwas zu trinken, diesmal schien es ein Saft zu sein und auch wieder Obst. Der gesamte Raum und alle Einrichtungsgegenstände darin waren weiß. Aber diesmal waren auch einige wunderschöne Blumen im Raum verteilt. Aber weder eine Tür noch gar ein Fenster waren zu sehen. Dann auf einmal öffnete sich die Wand gegenüber von seinem Bett und etwas unbeschreibliches, am ehesten wie ein Hausgeist aus Hogwarts, im einem milchigen Schemen kam hereingeflogen. Obwohl Harry dieses Wesen nicht kannte hatte er sofort das Gefühl der Sicherheit und des Vertrauens zu diesem Wesen.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Harry

„Man nennt mich Raphael," antwortete das Wesen „ich bin einer der Erzengel!"

Harry schrak auf: „Dann bin ich ja doch tot! Und ich dachte Tote spüren keine Schmerzen – mist! Bin ich jetzt im Himmel? Oder wo bin ich?" Er war ganz aufgeregt.

Rafael lachte: „Nein, nein, das mit dir ist etwas besonderes..."

Ohhhhhhhhhh neeeeeeeeeeee, was soll das denn schon wieder." Unterbrach Harry den Engel „Muss ich überall etwas besonderes sein? Kann ich nicht einfach nur Harry sein? Das ist doch alles Sch... pardon Mist!"

Rafael lachte lauthals los: „Du bist echt was spezielles, besonderes weil du das alles nicht willst. Nein ich erkläre dir wo du bist und was es besonderes mit diesem Raum auf sich hat."

Rafael, der nun seine Form ein wenig änderte bekam nun mehr das Aussehen wie Harry sich einen Engel vorstellte. Rafael begann mit der Erläuterung: „Bevor ich dir kurz erkläre wo du bist, möchte ich dich vorwarnen. Du wirst gleich eine Riesenüberraschung erleben. Mach Dich auf eine tolle, freudige Überraschung gefasst. Wir befinden uns hier auf der geistigen Zwischenebene zwischen dem Tod und dem Leben. Der geistige Raum, den man automatisch durch ein Koma oder trainiert durch tiefe Meditation erreichen kann. Da du noch nicht dafür bestimmt warst zu sterben aber deine Verletzungen eigentlich kein Mensch überleben konnte bist du hierher gelangt um gesund zu werden und wieder zu Kräften zu kommen."

„... und das ist die Riesenüberraschung die du mir versprochen hast?" unterbrach ihn Harry

„Nein das nicht aber..." Nun öffnete sich die Wand ein zweites Mal und Rafael sprach gedämpft weiter: „Nur hier kannst du, Harry, mit uns, deinen Eltern und deinem Patenonkel in Verbindung treten."

Er wimmerte, als zwei bekannte Gestalten, die er nur von Fotos her kannte, eintraten, ihn aus verweinten Augen liebevoll ansahen. 

„Harry, mein Baby, mein großer Junge. Oh mein Gott" hauchte die rothaarige Frau, ihr Kinn zitterte stark.

Harry schüttelte wie wild den Kopf, konnte es nicht glauben, zuckte darauf hin vollkommen aus. Er sprang aus dem Bett, stolperte nach rückwärts, während er besorgte Rufe in seine Richtung, hörte.

„NEIN!" rief er aus, hielt sich den Kopf, während sein Ebenbild, nur erwachsen, leise weinend auf ihn zuschritt. Sirius klammerte sich heulend an James, wollte zu Harry und Lilly, während Harry aufsprang, zu ihnen hineilte, die beiden festzuhalten.

„Harry! Harry! Mein geliebter Sohn…Ich bins! James! Ich…Harry..ich…wir sind hier! Wir leben hier! Siehst du? WIR LEBEN ABER NUR FÜR DICH UND AUF DIESEM WEGE! Harry! Bitte…wir sind nun für immer hier… Bei dir. Bitte…mein Sohn..ich…wir lieben dich doch so sehr…du hast uns so gefehlt … jetzt…damals…Harry…." Wimmerte nun James, schniefte, schluchzte los, während Lilly sich an ihn krallte und ihm um nichts nachstand.

Ihre herzzerreißenden Laute mischten sich mit denen von Sirius der leise vor sich hinwimmerten, zahlreiche Tränen wurden vergossen. 

Harry fiel, krachte zu Boden, robbte auf allen vieren, zu ihnen blickend, kopfschüttelnd nach rückwärts, konnte nicht glauben, was er sah.

„NEIN! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN! IHR…MOOMMMM, DAAAADD!" schluchzte Harry los, konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war, zitterte am gesamten Leib.

James konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, sank auf die Knie, genauso wie Lilly. Beide weinten vor Freude, streckten die Arme aus, während Harry sich gehetzt aufrappelte, auf sie zustürzte, sich in ihre Arme schmiss, sie umriss und herzzerreißend mit ihnen weinte.

Es kam ihnen so unreal vor, James und Lilly lebend vorzufinden. Doch wurden sie von Harry zu ihnen hingezogen, während sich nun vier Personen im Arm lagen und hemmungslos weinten. Sie hatten sich wieder, nach so langer Zeit des Schmerzes und der Trauer. James konnte es nicht fassen, seinen Jungen wieder im Arm zu halten, hielt dessen Gesicht in seinen Händen, küsste seine Wangen ab und quetschte ihm beinahe die Luft ab, so sehr freute er sich. Lilly kam dem gerne nach und Harry wünschte sich, sie würden niemals damit aufhören. Wie gut seine Mutter duftete, wie lieblich ihre Stimme klang! Und James, sein Vater! Dessen Haare waren noch immer so zerzaust wie damals!

„Lilly, James, ich glaube es einfach nicht" wimmerte Sirius noch immer in James Armen, während Harry sich an Lilly kuschelte, laut vor Freude zu lachen anfing, gleichzeitig weinte. Harry wusste nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte, beide gleichzeitig zu umarmen, drängte sich immer wieder dazwischen. So viele Küsse wie an diesem Tag, hatte er noch nie bekommen. Er kuschelte sich gerade an seine Mutter, fühlte die Mutterliebe und fühlte sich einfach nur - zu Hause -. Sein Vater streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf und Harry, als er diesen hob, spürte die Liebe zu ihm – die so mächtig war, dass es ihm beinahe die Luft zum atmen nahm. Diesen Augenblick würde er sich einprägen. Und das für immer. 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich alle soweit beruhigt, während Harry die Hände von den dreien nicht loslassen wollte, aus Angst, er würde dies alles nur träumen. All sein Schmerz und seine Mühen hatten den gewünschten Erfolg erzielt und er hatte so viele Fragen! Er war einfach nur selig, seine Familie wieder zu sehen – munter und lebendig.

Dies war der schönste Tag seines Lebens.

Man erzählte im Laufe des Tages noch sehr viel. Die Verletzungen Harrys waren auch schon besser verheilt. „Ich hab halt eine gute Heilhaut:" bemerkte Harry zwischendurch.

„Das ist nicht so ganz richtig!" lachte Sirius „du hast jetzt ca. vier Wochen in einer Art Koma gelegen. Wurde ja nun ziemlich Zeit wieder Mal wach zu werden!"

„Oh Gott!" stöhnte Harry „Meine Freund werden sich sicher Sorgen machen, die wissen doch gar nicht wo ich bin! Kann ich eigentlich wieder zu Ihnen? Könnt Ihr eigentlich mit? Wie geht es eigentlich weiter?" die Fragen zeichneten sich auf Harrys Gesicht ab. Er bemerkte das die Gesichter seiner Eltern und von Sirius nun immer trauriger und im Falle von Sirius sich auch Wut abzeichnete.

„Was ist? Nun sagt doch schon? Was wird aus uns?... Aus mir? Sprecht doch!"

Lily nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm: „Wir müssen Dir noch so einiges erzählen, Du wirst noch sehr viel in deiner Zukunft erleben. Doch gleich vorab – niemand von uns wird dir sagen was die Zukunft noch bringen wird. Wir wissen auch nur was du machen sollst. Aber erst einmal muss ich Dir sagen, das du irgendwann in DEINE WELT zurück kehrst und das ohne uns..."

„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" schrie Harry „ich will euch nie wieder verlassen, lieber sterbe ich und bin so bei euch" schluchzte Harry und wurde von allen drei fest in den Arm genommen.

Da meldete sich Rafael wieder zu Wort: „Harry, so leid es mir tut, du wirst wieder diese Ebene verlassen müssen aber wenn du eine deiner Bestimmungen erfüllst, und da habe ich keine Zweifel, dann wird es dir und nur dir über die Fähigkeit der Meditation immer wieder so wie jetzt mit deinen Eltern und Sirius in Kontakt treten können. Es verlangt nur viel Kraft aber das ist etwas was du sicher lernen wirst, so wahr ich ein Erzengel bin!"

„E-C-H-T ... S-T-I-M-M-T ... D-A-S" stammelte Harry.

Seine Eltern und Sirius strahlten ihn an und Sirius sagte: „Na klar sonst hätten wir diesen Kontakt doch gar nicht aufgenommen, das hätte ich und ganz besonders deine Eltern ebenso wenig wie auch Du verkraften können."

„... und du bist du wirklich ein Engel? Ist meine Mutter auch ein Engel? Äääääääääääääh und können mein Vater und Sirius vielleicht auch Engel werden?" fragte Harry nun Rafael

„Häääää?" rief James

„Nananana!" lachte Sirius

Lily lachte aus vollem Hals und sagte zu den Männern: „Na bei Eurem Verhalten in Hogwarts hat es mich auch gewundert warum ihr mit mir hierher zusammen gekommen seid!"

„Weiber..." kam es von James und Sirius synchron.

Selbst der Erzengel Rafael musste lachen: „Da gibt es andere, die wir nicht hier haben wollen. Es gibt übrigens neun Arten von Engeln..."

„Oh nee jetzt fängt er schon wieder mit seinem Vortrag an...!" stöhnten James und Sirius. Daraufhin erhielten beiden einen Klaps von Lily auf den Hinterkopf

Harry lachte und meinte: „Leicht Schläge auf den Hinterkopf erhöhen das Denkvermögen!"

„... und das nennt sich nun mein Sohn!" aber dabei grinste James und war auch sichtlich stolz.

Aber Harry wollte unbedingt mehr wissen. Sie einigten sich das sie erst einmal was essen wollten, besonders Harry musste laut Lily einiges aufholen und dann wollte Rafael darüber kurz erzählen.

Nach einem doch kurzen Imbiss fing Rafael an:

„Wir teilen die Engel in verschiedene Gruppierungen auf. Dies ist allerdings ein mehr menschengemachtes System. Es hat seinen wesentlichen Sinn darin, die Wahrheit in symbolischer Form vorzustellen. Im folgenden werde ich die Engelhierarchien von der niedrigsten, der 9. Ebene, bis zur ersten und höchsten Ebene kurz charakterisiert.

Zum ersten gibt es die **Engel des Schutzes**. Diese Engel stehen uns Menschen am nächsten. Mit ihnen treten wir in Kontakt wenn wir die Engel anrufen. Sie können unser Verhalten bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstehen, und interessieren sich für unsere Welt. Sie beherrschen Leben und Tod.

**Erzengel** interessieren sich eher für die gesamte Menschheit. Ihre Aufgabe ist der Zusammenhalt der Lebewesen. Sie bilden eine eigene Gruppe, die von überströmender Wärme ist. Gleichheit und Ausgeglichenheit ist ihr Bestreben.

**Fürstentümer** sind für die Ordnung der Planeten da. Die Aufrechterhaltung der positiven Strukturen ist ihre Aufgabe. Jenseits der allgemeinen gültigen Ordnung kommt es hier auf eine ausgeglichene Struktur an. Mächte tragen Verantwortung für die gesamte Menschheit. Alle Wesen werden von ihnen gehütet und bewacht. Anders als die Schutzengel aus der ersten Ebene haben sie den gesamten Plan der Menschheit entworfen und wachen darüber.

**Die Tugenden** strahlen göttliche Energie aus. Die gesamte Strahlung der Positivität kommt von ihnen. Alles halten sie in Gang. Die gesamte Schöpfung hat die Energien ihres Ursprungs durch sie.

**Die Gewalten** steuern den gesamten Fluss von Wesenheiten auf allen Ebenen. Keine persönliche Ausdrucksform wird mehr gesucht. Ein Fliessen in reiner Energie ist für sie erstrebenswert.

**Die Thorne** hüten die Welten. Sie kümmern sich um die verschiedenen Planeten. Für die Erde ist ein besonderer Thron bereitgestellt worden. Er macht uns das Leben leichter und bewacht die Pflanzen, Tiere und Naturgewalten.

**Cherubin** sind wie die Milchstrassen, die wir erkennen können. Wie intergalaktische Nebel, so erscheinen sie uns. Wir können sie in all ihrer Größe erkennen.

**Seraphin** stehen Gott am nächsten. Sie sind die direkten Übermittler und für uns nicht mehr erklärbar. Unsagbar mächtig und im Kampf unbesiegbar.

Jeder Mensch hat etwas von einem Engel in sich, es sei den seine Seele verlässt ihn!"

„Ja" bestätigte Harrys Mutter „nur dauert es seine Zeit, bis wir unseren endgültigen Status erlangen, wobei ich kaum annehme, das dein Vater und dein Patenonkel über die erste Stufe hinauskommen!" dabei grinste sie ihre Männer´ an.

„Wie gesagt, auch die Menschen haben Kräfte der Engel in sich und können diese in besonderen Situationen freisetzen. Deine Mutter hatte zu Lebzeiten die Kraft der Tugenden was ausgesprochen selten ist für Menschen. Selbst dein Vater und Sirius hatten jeder die Kraft der Erzengel in sich. Was an sich schon selten ist"

Lily, James und Sirius schauten ganz erstaunt zu Rafael. Der noch hinzufügte: „Wie sonst hättest du, Lily, Harry vor Voldemort schützen können?..."

Dann fragte James: „ ...woa... äääääh und Harry ...?"

„Ja genau und was ist mit Harry?" wollte auch Sirius wissen.

Die drei Erwachsenen schauten Rafael neugierig an. Harry hingegen hatte seine Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und murmelte nur: „ ... ich will's gar nicht wissen ... lasst mich damit nur in Ruhe ... nicht schon wieder ich ...warum lässt mich keiner einfach nur Harry sein ..."

Jetzt schauten die drei Erwachsenen ganz überrascht auf Harry und konnten sich seine Reaktion gar nicht vorstellen. Rafael dagegen lachte nur uns sagte zu Harry gerichtet: „Es tut mir leid mein **_Held_**" das letzte Wort betonte er genüsslich „aber so ist es nun mal mit dir, du wirst immer und überall etwas besonderes sein und ja in dir steckt die Kraft des **_Seraphin_ **und das ist logischer Weise bisher bei noch keinem Menschen, seit es euch auf der Welt gibt, da gewesen."

Lily, James und Sirius schauten ganz verdattert zwischen Harry und Rafael hin und her. „Danke und sonst noch was? Wird vielleicht Gott später meine rechte Hand, wenn ich meinen Job gut gemacht habe?" fragte Harry ironisch.

„Werd' mal nicht so frech Bürschen" schmunzelte Rafael. „Gott ist einmalig."

Sirius und James grinsten über dieses kleine Wortgefecht zwischen Harry und Rafael, doch Lily schnaubte nur: „Typisch Männer und mein kleiner wird auch schon so..."

„Was ich dir noch sagen will ist, dass du die Kraft des Seraphin nicht selber aufrufen kannst, sondern nur dann, wenn es notwendig ist wirst du sie bekommen! Und zu deiner Frage, ob du wieder auf die Erde zurück kannst, das ist das erste was Du lernen wirst in den nächsten Wochen. Dann wirst Du auch zwei Priester kennen lernen, die dich als Reisender zwischen den Dimensionen und der Zeit ausbilden werden. Auch eine deiner Versteckten Fähigkeiten, die nur wenige in der Lage sind zu erlangen. Aber erst einmal musst du dafür körperlich fit werden"

Genauso wie die Fähigkeiten, die sich hinter deinem Druiden- und Elben-Erbe verbergen." Vervollständigte Lily die Ausführungen von Rafael.

„Naja, da ich mich ja nicht wehren kann, aber das wird doch ewig dauern mit meiner Ausbildung oder? Wird dann nicht Voldemort schon längst zu stark sein?" fragte Harry

„Tja, eine der kleinen Vorteile ist, das die zeit hier und deine Zeit als **_Reisender zwischen den Dimensionen und der Zeit_** wesentlich schneller abläuft. Du bist jetzt seit vier Wochen hier, die meiste Zeit im Koma, aber auf der erde sind erst drei Tage vergangen. Die Zeit läuft hierbei bis zu 10mal schneller." Klärte James seinen Sohn auf.

„Kommen die zwei Priester hier her, um mich auszubilden?"

„Nein dafür schicke ich dich nach Glastonbury." erklärte Rafael

„Was oder wo ist das denn?"

„Glastonbury wird später bekannt werden unter dem Namen Isle of Avalon, es befindet sich dort die "Caer Sidi" das ist aus dem Keltischen und bedeutet gläserne Burg. Glastonbury Abbey ist wirklich ein heiliger Platz. .In der Avalon-Legende ist die heilige Quelle der Göttin (Die Gralsquelle), deren Wasser die Priesterinnen tranken und an der bei Ritualen _Das Gesicht_ gerufen wurde, um wichtige Ereignisse, die das Schicksal des Landes betrafen, vorauszusehen. Glastonbury, ist tatsächlich eine Insel ! Im Schutze des brackigen Wassers des Sees, der Avalon umgibt und des umgebenden westlichen Moores, befinden sich die Wohnstätten eines alten Volkes. Auch ihre "Tempel" und die Ausbildungsstätten ihrer Priesterinnen und Priester befinden sich auf der Insel, die auch für ihre herrlichen Apfelbäume bekannt ist. Doch das, was Avalon unverkennbar macht, war der Touhr. Ein pyramidenförmiger Hügel, den man schon von weitem erblicken kann und der seiner Umgebung einen besonderen Ausdruck verleiht." Klärte Rafael Harry auf

Interessiert lauschten die vier Rafael. Der fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen weiter: „Priester Joseph von Arimathia - Die Legende berichtet über diese Wasserquelle, daß Joseph von Arimathia hier den Gral verbarg, weshalb sich das Wasser rot färbte (Blutquelle – der erste Herrscher der Blut- und Seelenmagie). Priesterin Morgan le Fey – ist die Halbschwester König Artus. Die Legende berichtet, das die Quelle von Morgan le Fey als eine Art Spiegel verwendet, um damit in die Zukunft zu schauen (Herrscherin der Gedanken Astralprojektion seinen Geist mit anderen verbinden – außerdem war sie ein Emphat sie konnte Empfindungen anderer fühlen – sie konnte Gedanken lesen – und last but not least Teleportieren die elegantere Form des Apparierens). Sie übernehmen die Vorbereitung und den ersten Teil der Ausbildung!"

„So aber jetzt ist erst einmal Ruhe, du solltest noch etwas essen und hier diese Tränke zu dir nehmen und nein sie schmecken nicht eklig, das ist nur Severus Spezialität, aber nicht meine!" sagte Lily zu ihrem Sohn.

Also saßen sie noch geraume Zeit zusammen und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes, als Harry noch eine Frage kam. „Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Wann werde ich meine Freunde wieder sehen und kann ich mit meiner Kraft des Seraphin vielleicht die Longbottoms wieder gesund machen?" fragte Harry ganz aufgeregt

Dabei verdüsterten sich die Blicke seiner Eltern und besonders das von Sirius. „Das weißt du ja noch gar nicht was sich eigentlich abgespielt hat? Ich bin ja so was von sauer, wenn ich nur könnte ..." redete Sirius sich immer mehr in Rage.

James und Lily beruhigten ihren Freund und Lily wandte sich an Harry; „Du bist beschuldigt und in einem schnellverfahren, forciert natürlich durch den inkompetenten Zaubereiminister Fudge, ein vierfacher Mörder zu sein..."

„Das glaub ich nicht..." schrie Harry.

James hielt Harry eine Zeitung hin, mit der Bemerkung, das sie sehr wohl in der Lage sind die Stimmung und die Meinung der Menschen zu empfinden und auch, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist Gegenstände wie zum Beispiel diese Zeitung zu bekommen. Er, Harry sollte nur den Leitartikel lesen:

**_Der Junge-der-lebt ein Mörder und Todesser!_ **

_**Das ist ein Affront gegen das Ministerium! Der Junge-der-lebt ist nachweislich ein Mörder. Das Ministerium hat Harry Potter in einem fairen und gerechten Verfahren in Abwesenheit für Schuldig befunden seine Verwandten Petunia und Vernon Dursley sowie deren Sohn aus niederen Motiven heimtückisch gefoltert und umgebracht zu haben. Anscheinend wollte ihn sein Schulkamerad Draco Malfoy an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend besuchen und ist ebenfalls auf grausame Weise ums leben gekommen.**_

_**Trotz der ordentlichen und umfangreichen Untersuchung verstummen nicht die Stimmen einiger weniger, die nicht an die Unschuld von Mr. Potter glauben wollen. Wenn Mister Potter tatsächlich die Dursleys und Mr. Malfoy nicht gefoltert und getötet hat und er angeblich sogar selbst Opfer des Angriffs wurde und nicht am Tatort mehr war, warum stellt er sich dann nicht einem weiteren Verfahren?  
Ganz einfach, weil das alles eine riesige Verleumdungskampagne ist. Wir haben den Minister selbst interviewt und er hat uns bestätigt, dass das Verfahren fair und gerecht gewesen ist und zudem wies er darauf hin, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass jemand anderes als Potter der Täter ist. Hätte sich in der Tat herausgestellt, das Mister Potter unschuldig gewesen wäre, wäre der Tagesprophet der erste gewesen, der ihn wie bisher auch immer unterstützt hätte.**_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

SCHWEIGEN

Dann... „Das ist doch wieder typisch, genauso wie bei dir, Sirius..." Harry kriegte sich kaum noch ein. „Aber meine Freunde, die Weasleys, meine Lehrer, die werden den Quatsch doch nicht glauben ...oder" fragte Harry verzweifelt, als er in die wütenden Gesichter der vier schaute.

„Doch leider, fast alle sind nun nach und nach davon überzeugt, dass das stimmt, was dieses Schundblatt schreibt und das Ministerium verzapft hat." grummelte Sirius „Nur Remus Lupin, Hagrid und wie wir hörten ein Hauself namens Dobby sind von deiner Unschuld überzeugt. Sie laufen aber Gefahr durch das Ministerium belangt zu werden." Klärte ihn James auf.

„Ich will jetzt nichts mehr darüber hören lasst uns zu Bett gehen und morgen können wir uns nochmals darüber unterhalten, ich bin jetzt zu sauer auf die ganzen Är..., na ja ihr wisst ja schon" grummelte Harry

Lily erschuf ein weiteres Bett und ein Doppelbett, weil sie alle zusammen in dem Raum schlafen wollten. Harry verabschiedete sich ins Bad, er wollte erst einmal ausgiebig duschen. Er hatte das Gefühl er wäre beschmutzt und müsste sich den Dreck erst einmal abwaschen.

Als er nach dem Dusche sich die Haare bürsten wollte und in den Spiegel schaute erschrak er fürchterlich und schrie: „Holy shit, was ist denn das..."

Sofort kamen die Erwachsenen ins Bad gerannt und entdeckten direkt was Harry so überrascht hatte. Direkt über dem Herzen hatte Harry eine weitere Blitznarbe. Sie schauten alle Harry mit offenem Mund ganz erstaunt an. Da fing Harry an zu lachen und sagte nur lakonisch: „Ihr könnt mich ja jetzt Flash nennen, Der Name ist ja wohl Programm, oder?"

Da fielen alle zusammen in sein Lachen ein und gingen zu Bett. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte waren seine Eltern schon fleißig gewesen. Sie hatten einen zweiten Raum erschaffen, der mit Fittensgeräten ausgerüstet war.

„Hier wirst du nun die nächsten Wochen trainieren, um in Form zu kommen, um mit der Priesterin Morgan le Fey und dem Priester Joseph von Arimathia die ersten Übungen und Trainings durchhalten zu können. Denn du musst die Grundlagen als Reisender zwischen den Dimensionen und der Zeit erlernen, um die große Prüfung der Magier abzulegen."

„Hääääää?" kam es nur von Harry

„Ja, wenn du ausreichend fit bist wirst du die große Prüfung der Magier ablegen müssen, die dann deinen weiteren Weg deiner Ausbildung festhalten wird. Eines kann ich dir aber jetzt schon sagen. Dein erster Weg wird nach Atlantis gehen, wo magisch gesehen die Elfen und Druiden leben und wirken. Dort wirst du zu aller erst mit den beiden Arten der Magie ausgebildet, die du geerbt hast. Damit wirst du die wenigsten Probleme haben. Gleichzeitig wartet dort auf dich auch die erste Aufgabe!" erklärte Rafael.

„Ach wirklich ... wenn es sonst nichts ist!" antwortete Harry ironisch.

Ja, ach wirklich, ach und ja du wirst in das Atlantis von vor 10.000 Jahren gehen müssen. Daher muss deine Ausbildung als Reisender zwischen den Dimensionen und der Zeit vorher perfektioniert sein – also viel Spaß die nächsten Wochen. Ich komme erst wieder, wenn du bereit bist für den nächsten Schritt."

„Kann ich zwischendurch auch in meine Zeit gehen um das eine oder andere zu regeln?" fragte Harry mit einem Blitzen in den Augen.

„Was stellst du dir denn so vor, Sohnemann?" fragte James grinsend.

Mit einem richtig fiesen Grinsen erläuterte Harry, was er sich in der Nacht noch so ausgegrübelt hatte: „Ich möchte einen Weg finden, um im Hintergrund irgendwie eine Machtposition aufzubauen, um eventuell in die Politik eingreifen zu können. Vielleicht auch eine Firma gründen, die durch einen Vertrauten, wie z.B. Remus, vertreten wird, um eventuell meine Unschuld zu beweisen, bevor ich denn endgültig zurückkehre und alle die gegen mich sind ähm na je ihr wisst schon..."

James und Sirius grinsten über beide Backen und seine Mutter schaute ihn mit größter Bewunderung an.

„Das ist genial" sagte sein Vater, „außerdem habe ich da noch etwas für dich, hier, mein Siegelring der Potters, damit hast du Zugang zum großen Potterverlies bei Gringotts und zu unserem Schloss im schottischen Hochland. Es heisst Pottermanor!"

Jetzt war es an Harry. Der den Mund nicht mehr zubekam. Seine Mutter lachte und sagte: „Glaubst du wirklich, das wir dir nur so wenig hinterlassen haben? Im eigentlichen Potterverlies ist Gold im Wert 250 Millionen Galeonen vorhanden, ein wenig mehr als du bisher geerbt hast, sorry Sirius ich wollte nicht so angeben, aber es ist wichtig für Harry"

„Kein Problem, besser als Remus wäre aber euer alter Familienanwalt, der hat den besseren Überblick und die Besseren Kontakte und brauch keine Repressalien zu befürchten!" bemerkte Sirius

„Stimmt" sagte James „du gehst dann zur Anwaltskanzlei _Sills Cummis Epstein & Gross P.C_. und sprichst dann mit Rechtsanwalt Mr. Laurence **Ackourey – aber das erklären wir dir dann bei Zeiten. Was hast du eigentlich vor?**

**Harry grinste: „Zum Einen möchte ich die Rechte der Wehrwölfe, Riesen und Hauselfen stärken. Zum einen, um meine wahren Freunde zu schützen und unterstützen und zum Anderen, um Partner für einen möglichen Krieg zu gewinnen. Außerdem kann ich möglicherweise bei der Besetzung des Ministeriums einiges beeinflussen!"**

**Die Erwachsenen schauten ihn bewundernd aber auch fassungslos an. Sirius fragte: „Und das ist dir alles gestern Nacht so einfach eingefallen?" und neigte dabei seinen Kopf.**

**„Na ja Vernon Dursley hat mir das indirekt beigebracht, was meint ihr wie viele Menschen er geschmiert, bestochen und manipuliert hatte, um Besitzer der Firma zu werden. Tja, er hatte noch kämpfen lernen sollen, um sich zu wehren. Aber sonst sind die Ideen ja nicht schlecht gewesen. Nur nicht zu Ende gedacht. Und jetzt ... Pech gehabt!"**

**„Harry" schrie Lily erbost, „wie kannst du über unsere Verwandten so sprechen, auch wenn sie sich derart mies verhalten haben?"**

**„Mum," Harry war nun sehr ernst und man konnte die immens starke magische Aura spüren, „es tun mir leid, das Menschen gestorben sind, auch wenn ich, wie im Fall der Dursleys, sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber bisher war ich der liebe, brave Retter der Welt gewesen. Und was hat es mir gebracht? Nichts! Scheinbare Freunde, die mir in den Rücken fallen, ein Verrückter der mich killen will, und der direkt bzw. indirekt die mir wichtigsten Menschen ermordet hat, Dumbledore und co. Die mich nur benutzen als Waffe, no way. Ich sehe es ein – ich muss mich ändern und mit allem an mir arbeiten um im extremsten Fall die Welt so zu formen, das man wieder darauf leben kann. Und scheinbar bin ich dazu auserkoren, obwohl ich wirklich keinen bock darauf habe. Letztendlich bin ich der, der diese Missgeburt killen muss oder von ihm getötet werde. Keine Aussichten für einen Träumer – also let's go"**

**Alle vier schauten ihn nach seiner Rede mit größter Bewunderung an. **

**Rafael sammelte sich als erster und sagte: „Das hast du genau richtig erkannt und da kann ich dir ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich werde deine mentale Blockade lösen, damit dein Training viel schneller zum Erflog führen wird und du schnellstmöglich in die Form kommst, die du ohne deine Mangelernährung sowieso hättest." Damit ging er auf Harry zu legte seine Hände auf Harrys Kopf. Der spürte sofort eine Wärme in seinem Kopf aufsteigen und fühlte sich so, als wäre eine riesige Last von ihm genommen."**

**Danach verabschiedete sich Rafael von den vieren.**

**Harry begann umgehend mit seinen Eltern und Sirius einen Trainingsplan auszuarbeiten, der dann in den nächsten Wochen akribisch durchgeführt wurde.**

**Seine Eltern bemerkten wie verbissen und ehrgeizig Harry an sich arbeitete und wie sehr er sich in dieser kurzen Zeit sich körperlich änderte. Er hatte nach drei Monate eine Wahnsinns Kondition, war regelrecht in die Höhe geschossen und James und Sirius witzelten, mit dem Boddy liege ihm die gesamte weibliche Welt zu Füßen. **

**Eines Morgens kam Sirius ganz aufgeregt zu seiner „Familie".**

**„Hört euch das Mal an, die haben Lucius geschnappt"**

**„Scheint so, als wären nicht nur Deppen unterwegs, aber wahrscheinlich kriegt er gleich den Kuss des Dementors und wieder eine Chance dahin Harrys Unschuld zu beweisen.**

**„Hähä, Pech gehabt Krone, sie waren doch schlauer, Schau mal was ich mitgebracht habe. Damit holte er den Tagespropheten hinter dem Rücken hervor und hielt ihn Lily, James und Harry wedelnd vor die Nase. Dor stand auf der Titelseite folgender Artikel:**

_**HARRY POTTER UNSCHULDIG! VERRAT AM JUNGEN DER LEBTE!**_

_**Gestern Nachmittag wurde das Ministerium von einem gewaltigen Aufruhr erfasst, als eine Auroren-Abteilung in Begleitung von Albus Dumbledore, mitten im Ministerium auftauchte. Als die Auroren auftauchten, hatten sie einen großen Fang gemacht. Lucius Malfoy war im Gewahrsam des Ministeriums und wurde umgehend mit Veritasserum verhört.**_

**_Die Befragung, die Mr. Shaklebolt_ _dann an Mr. Malfoy durchführte, unter Einfluss des Wahrheitsserums natürlich, offenbarte erschütternde Tatsachen._**

_**Mr. Potter war völlig unschuldig, als er vor zwei Wochen zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt wurde. Draco Malfoy selbst hat das Verbrechen vorgetäuscht und die Indizien so gedreht, dass er als Opfer dastand. Die Tatsache, das Mr. Potters Zauberstab dort gefunden wurde, brachte dann das Urteil für den jungen Mr. Potter. Das Motiv war pure Vertuschung. **_

_**Wir vom Tagespropheten wollen uns für unsere Fehler entschuldigen und wünschen Mr. Potter für die Zukunft alles gute.**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Chefredakteur**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

„Na wenigstens etwas, das ändert aber nichts an meinem Plan für meine Rückkehr-Vorbereitung!" sagte Harry „ich glaube außerdem wir können Rafael rufen, um den nächsten Schritt zu gehen."

Er war zwar etwas traurig nun bald seine Eltern verlassen zu können, aber die letzten Monate haben ihn doch sehr entschädigt. Außerdem wusste er ja, das er die Möglichkeit nach der Ausbildung hatte wieder zurück zu kommen.

Kurz darauf erschien Rafael. „Nun Harry, wie ich sehe, bist du bereit für den nächsten Schritt!"


	8. Die magische Bestimmung

Die magische Bestimmung 

Nachdem Rafael festgestellt hatte, das Harry bereit war für den nächsten Schritt bat er alle zusammen an den Tisch um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

„Also Harry, ich werde dich zunächst an einen nur sehr schwer zu erreichenden Ort bringen. Wir haben bereits davon gesprochen. Du gehst zu erst nach Glastonbury, die Isle of Avalon, ein heiliger Platz. Dort wird dich zuerst die Priesterin Morgan le Fey in den geistigen Bereichen ausgebildet werden. Doch werden die letzten Vorbereitungen, die ich für deine Reise machen muss, noch ein paar Wochen andauern. Über derweil noch an der Meditation" Dann verschwand Rafael auch schon wieder.

Nach vier Wochen schweißtreibenden Trainings war Rafael auf einmal wieder da. „Ich musste noch letzte Vorbereitungen für die große Prüfung machen, die während deiner Ausbildung zum Reisenden zwischen den Dimensionen und der Zeit, auf dich zukommt!"

„Die Meditation beherrsche ich schon sehr gut, die habe ich mit meiner Mutter gelernt und mein Vater und Sirius haben mich in den letzten Monaten sehr gut in Okulmentik und sogar in Legilimens ausgebildet. Ich denke hierbei bin ich so gut wie nur wenige andere. Aber was ist das für eine Prüfung, von der du gesprochen hast?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns erst einmal zusammensetzen und ich werde euch das kurz zusammenfassen. Das, unser und besonders dein Ziel ist es Voldemort zu besiegen. Dazu brauchst du Fähigkeiten, die du nicht in Hogwarts erlernen könntest. Alle besonders fähigen Hexen, Zauberer, Magier, Elfen, Zwerge, Atlantaer und wer auch sonst immer unterziehen sich der Prüfung. Unter anderem haben dort Merlin, Gryffindor, Huffellpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Dumbledore und andere der größten Zauberer ihr Potential erfahren. Genaueres dazu werden dir Morgan le Fey und Joseph von Arimathia erklären können."

Alle waren baff erstaunt. Lily fasste sich als erste und fragte: „Also ist da noch mehr, was wir von Harry erwarten können?"

Rafael antwortete ausweichend: „Wartet es einfach ab, bitte, er wird euch sicher vor seiner ersten Etappe berichten. Ich werde dann auch einiges weitere Erklären. Würde ich das aber jetzt schon könnte dass das Ergebnis verfälschen..." antwortete Rafael mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, der seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.

„Ich hab schon verstanden," bemerkte Harry „Es ist sicher zu meinem Besten oder auch nicht!"

„Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt" versuchte James seinen Sohn zu beruhigen.

„Ist eigentlich noch etwas in meiner Zeit passiert?" wollte Harry wissen und wechselte ansatzlos und zum Erstaunen aller das Thema.

„Nun ja, wo du es gerade ansprichst," fing Sirius an „Minister Fudge hat sich geweigert, den Haftbefehl gegen dich wieder aufzuheben, Harry. Er hat auch dafür gesorgt, das dein Zauberstab zerbrochen wurde und deine restlichen Besitztümer sind im Gewahrsam des Ministeriums" Sirius bekam einen immer zornigeren Blick.

„Und was sonst noch?" wollte James wissen, der genauso überrascht war wie Lily

„Na ja," kam es zögerlich „Selbst deine sogenannten Freunde sind hin und her gerissen, durch die verschiedenen vom Ministerium lancierten Berichte in den Zeitungen."

„Was soll die Sch..., sorry, kannst du das genauer sagen?" fragte Harry.

Auch Harrys Eltern waren entsetzt. „Ja und das Beste kommt noch. Der Minister setzt alle Hebel in Bewegung, um an deine verschiedenen Erben zu kommen!"

Da fing James an zu lachen ebenso wie Lily und Sirius. Harry schaute die drei fragend an. Da beruhigte sich James und erklärte es Harry: „Dadurch, das wir unseren Nachlas mit unseren Sigelringen gebunden haben, kann niemand herausfinden wie viel du besitzt und wo deine Besitztümer sind. Das ist so ähnlich wie mit dem Fideliuszauber. Mit dem Fideliuszauber werden wichtige Geheimnisse auf magische Art und Weise im Inneren einer lebenden Seele, dem Geheimniswahrer, verborgen. Die versteckte Information ist von da an unauffindbar; außer der Geheimniswahrer gibt sie preis. Bei unserem Zauber, den Sirius und ich entdeckt haben, er heißt übrigens „Fidelius res", werden Gegenstände zum Geheimnisverwahrer. Der Gegenstand kann sie aber logischerweise nicht preis geben, wie zum Beispiel ein Mensch oder Zauberer."

„Siehst du Lily, wie gut es war diesen Zauber auszuführen!" wandte sich Sirius an Lily

„Habt ihr eigentlich gemerkt, das Harry sich nun neuerdings besser ausdrückt!" bemerkte Lily und ging gar nicht auf Sirius ein. „Schließlich hat er ja noch einiges vor in seiner Welt, besonders da es ja das Ministerium auf sein Eigentum abgesehen hat."

„Jetzt lasst uns langsam gehen," bemerkte Rafael

Sie verabschiedeten sich tränenreich, doch Harry war es der dann, der den Schritt machte und sagte: „Ich werde üben wie noch nie und dann habe ich auch die Möglichkeit immer wieder mit euch zusammen zu treffen. Auch alle anderen Ziele werde ich dann angehen!" sagte Harry entschlossen.

Rafael gab Harry die Hand und schon verschwanden seine Eltern wie Schemen vor seinen Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick tauchte eine Hütte vor seinen Augen auf. Rafael schickte Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Hütte und verschwand im Nirgendwo. Langsam ging Harry auf die Hütte zu.

Kurz vor der Hütte blieb erstehen und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Dann klopfte er an die Türe. Als sich die Türe öffnete traten ihm eine zierliche Frau mit blauen Augen und langen schwarzen Haaren entgegen, die in einer Art schwarzen Kutte gehüllt war. Sie stellte sich als Morgan le Fey vor: „Hallo Harry, wir haben dich bereits erwartet."

Damit betrat Harry die Hütte und wurde dort von Joseph von Arimathia begrüßt. Sie war sehr schön eingerichtet und viel größer, als es von außen den Anschein hatte.

„Setz dich erst einmal," sagte Joseph „und lass uns etwas essen und trinken. Dabei können wir uns besser kennen lernen."

„Vielen Dank Joseph von Arimathia und ihnen auch Morgan le Fey!" antwortete Harry

„Zuerst einmal, wir nennen dich Harry, dann sprich mich bitte auch mit Morgan oder besser Mo an. Wir werden hier gemeinsam einige Zeit verbringen mit deiner Ausbildung und besonders schwere aber auch persönliche Dinge erlernen, die auch sehr viel von dir preis geben werden. Da werden wir keine Zeit für unnötige Höflichkeitsfloskeln haben!"

„Stimmt," bestätigte Joseph, „und mich solltest du am Besten mit meinem Namen ansprechen mit dem ich in der Zukunft überall in der Welt bekannt sein werde. Nenn mich deshalb gleich Merlin!" Dabei schlich sich ein schalkhaftes Grinsen über Merlins Gesicht.

Harry saß nur staunend mit offenem Mund da. Morgana fing lauthals an zu lachen und sagte zu Harry; „Falls du Lust hast darfst du deinen auch wieder schließen."

Harry wurde rot und fiel dann aber kurz darauf in das Lachen der beiden mit ein. Es wurde noch ein langer Abend und später machten sie noch einen Rundgang durch die Hütte. Dabei stellte sich heraus, das diese Hütte ähnliche Überraschungen beherbergte wie das Zelt, in dem er mit den Weasleys bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft übernachtet hatte. Es gab drei Schlafräume mit Bädern, Küche Wohnzimmer, eine Art Labor und weitere Räume, die sie sich später anschauen wollten. Da es kurz vor Mitternacht war gingen alle drei zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Merlin geweckt. „Na mein junger Held, bereit zu neuen Taten?" grinste er.

„Ha, Ha, Ha," war Harrys einziger Kommentar. Dann verschwand er im Bad und kurz darauf erschien er am Frühstückstisch.

„Morgen Harry, setz dich und guten Appetit," wurde er von Morgana begrüßt.

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Mo, jedenfalls einen schöneren als Merlin unseren Heldenbewunderer..." grummelte Harry.

Morgana lächelte wissend. Nachdem sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren deutete Morgana auf Harrys Schmuckstücke: „Übrigens deine beiden Schmuckstücke... sie sind etwas ganz besonderes!"

„Mo, kannst du mir mehr darüber sagen?" fragte Harry nun doch interessiert.

„am besten kann dir das wohl mein lieber Freund Joseph erzählen"

Merlin setzte sich zurecht und deutete auf Harrys Armreif: „Das ist der er Jadereif. Er ist ein aus grüner Jade geschnitzter Armreif der Druidenmeister, der für das Leben steht. Er gilt seit Jahrtausenden als Glücksbringer. Er regt den Tatendrang seines Trägers an und belebt dessen Träume. Außerdem schützt es vor Krankheiten jeglicher Art."

Harry hörte mit wachsender Begeisterung zu.

„Deine Kette ist aus Onyx und verkörpert die Erde und wurde lange Zeit bei den Elfen verwahrt. Es gilt in großen Teilen der Zauberwelt als Unglücksamulett, bei den Elfen steht es jedoch für starkes Selbstbewusstsein und Verantwortungsgefühl. Es fördert einen gesunden Egoismus und kann richtig angewendet, seinen Träger sogar unsichtbar machen."

Harry war begeistert über die Fähigkeiten, die seine Schmuckstücke beinhalteten. „Was mich verwundert ist, das ihr sie sehen könnt. Ich dacht sie sind für alle unsichtbar?"

„Wir sind für dich so etwas wie Vertraute, die und die obersten der Druiden und Elfen und deine Eltern können sie sehen. Sonst nur diejenigen, die du liebst und denen du das Geheimnis willentlich offenbarst..." klärte ihn Morgana auf.

„Doch die komplette Benutzung der Schmuckstücke wirst du erst in Atlantis erlernen, deiner ersten Etappe der Reise. Dort leben zwei Völker, die Elfen und die Druiden. Dort wird auch deine erste Aufgabe an dich gestellt werden. Bevor wir aber mit deiner Ausbildung beginnen werden wir dein Potential ausloten. Dafür reisen wir zu _versunkenen Pyramide_" erklärte Morgana weiter.

„So" sagte Merlin „dann fass mal meine und Mo's Hand an damit wir den ersten Schritt wagen können."

Harry spürte etwas wie ein Ziehen in der Bauchgegend, ähnlich dem Apparieren und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auch schon in einem quadratischen Raum aufgetaucht.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Altar und ansonsten war der Raum lehr und die vier Wände waren ohne Tür oder Fenster oder irgend etwas anderes erkennbares. Auf dem Altar war ein orange leuchtender und circa fünfzig Zentimeter großen Kreis in der Mitte. Hinter diesem Kreis befanden sich auf dem Altar vier unterschiedlich aussehende Kristalle, die alle auf kunstvoll geschmiedeten Ständern befestigt waren.

Harry schaute sich erstaunt um. Merlin nahm ihn an die Hand und führte ihn zum Altar. Dort erklärte er Harry die weitere Vorgehensweise: „Siehst du die vier Kristalle? Sie symbolisierten jeweils ein Eigenschaft und würden aufleuchten, wenn jemand die Macht des Magiers über diese Eigenschaft besitzt. Es geht um vier entscheidende Eigenschaften nämlich um die Fähigkeit des Kämpfers, das Wissen, das Vertrauen und die Gerissenheit."

„Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst haben die Gründer von Hogwarts jeder eine der Fähigkeiten gehabt," erläuterte Morgana. „Raum des Kampfes war für Gryffindor, der Raum des Wissens für Ravenclaw, der Raum des Vertrauens für Huffellpuff und last but not least der Raum der Gerissenheit für Slytherin"

„Also waren alle vier hier" wollte Harry wissen

„Ja" lachte Merlin „Alle vier waren hier und nur die vier waren in der Lage aus ihrem Raum mehrere Dinge mit zu nehmen"

„Genau," erläuterte Morgana weiter „Denn für den Raum, der sich für dich öffnet wird ein oder gar mehrere Gegenstände sich dir offenbaren. Damit steigert sich dann deine magischen Fähigkeiten. Und nur einem wahrhaft großen Magier ist es möglich mehrere Gegenstände zu erhalten."

„So, nun solltest du deine Hand in den Ring legen und dann werden wir sehen was sich bei Dir tut. Rafael hat uns darauf hingewiesen, das bei dir etwas besonderes geschehen kann." Damit gingen Morgana und Merlin in zwei entgegengesetzte Ecken des Raumes.

Nun trat Harry mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch vor und senkte seine rechte Hand auf den Steinkreis.

Kaum hatte er seinen Arm auf den Stein gelegt, durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, dass er glaubte, zerrissen zu werden. Seine Sicht verschwamm, und was er fühlte widersprach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen.

Er fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Hitze in sich aufsteigen und glaubte, er müsse von innen her verbrennen. Sie trieb ihm den Schweiß aus allen Poren und er wollte keuchen, um sich Linderung zu verschaffen. Aber das ging nicht. Als er den Mund öffnete war ihm, als müsste er ersticken. Sämtliche Luft wurde förmlich aus ihm gezogen, während er glaubte, komplett von Wasser umgeben zu sein.

Morgana und Merlin traute ihren Augen nicht, als Harry den Steinkreis auf dem Altar berührte. Nur Zehntelsekunden später schien er zusammenzuzucken, und als sie sahen, dass alle vier Kristalle so hell aufleuchteten wie noch nie in ihrer Geschichte, wollten sie nur eins – ihm helfen. Doch das ging nicht. Langsam erschien an jeder Wand eine Türe. Nach etlichen Minuten konnte Harry sich von dem Steinkreis lösen und fiel erschöpft auf den Boden. Sofort eilten Morgana und Merlin auf ihn zu.

Doch er lächelte nur und sagte: "Nun wie hab ich mich gemacht? Kann ich einen Raum betreten?"

Morgana und Merlin schauten Harry nur fassungslos an, worauf er etwas ungeduldig fragte: „Was ist denn los? Oder hat sich kein Raum für mich geöffnet?" er hatte bisher nur seine beiden Mentoren betrachtet.

Morgana fasste sich als erste wieder: „Harry noch nie ist das passiert aber bei dir haben sich alle vier Türen geöffnet. Wer oder was bist du? So etwas sollte nicht möglich sein!" sie war ganz außer sich.

„So etwas habe ich nicht erwartet" stammelte Merlin.

Als sich Harry langsam umgeschaut hatte und Morgana und Merlin sich gesammelt hatten, stand Harry auf. „Nun dann werde ich wohl mal in die einzelnen Räume gehen. Mal schauen ob ich etwas bekommen kann," mit einem grinsen ging er zur Türe mit dem Greifen drauf. „Da ich ja ein Gryffindor bin sollte ich hier zuerst hinein gehen! Oh man über all das Selbe – immer was besonderes – langsam sollte ich wohl größenwahnsinnig oder eitel wie ein Malfoy werden..." grummelte Harry

Damit ging er auf die Türe zu und kurz bevor er sie berühren konnte schwang sie unhörbar auf. Etwas vorsichtig betrat er den Raum. Kaum hatte er einen Schritt hineingemacht schloss sich auch schon wieder die Tür. Die Wände waren voll mit Waffen behangen. Just in dem Moment sprach eine monotone, dunkle Männer-Stimme ihn an: „Gehe mit deinen Händen an der Wand entlang, du wirst spüren Welche Waffe oder Waffen zu dir passen. Du siehst in der Mitte des Raume ein solider Eichentisch stehen. Lege die Waffen dann auf den Tisch ich erkläre dir dann die Eigenschaften"

Somit ging Harry die Wand entlang. Es gab alle möglichen Arten von Schwertern – Langschwerter, Zweihänder, Rapier, Kurzschwerter, Dolche aber auch Äxte, Morgensterne und vieles mehr. Als er mit den Händen entlang fuhr fing eines der Schwerter an zu schimmern. Er hatte auch ein wohliges Gefühl dabei. Er nahm das Schwert und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann schaute er sich um und wartete.

Die Stimme meldete sich amüsiert: „Du musst weiter suchen, solange bis die Waffen verschwinden, dann hast du alles was zu dir gehört!"

So ging Harry weiter an Äxten, Lanzen, Morgensternen vorbei. Dann auf einmal bei einer ganz ungewöhnlichen dreiklingigen Waffe war das gleiche zu spüren. Erlegte auch diese auf den Tisch. Da die Waffen noch immer zu sehen waren suchte er weiter. Er fand eine Stelle auf der seines Anschein Schmuck lag und dabei fiel ihm ein Ring auf. Der reagierte ebenfalls auf Harrys Nähe: „Was soll denn der Ring, damit kann ich höchstens jemanden deine Beule zufügen..."

„Wart es ab, mein ungeduldiger Freund" kicherte die Stimme

Als er den Ring abgelegt hatte öffnete sich im Regal eine kleine Nische und legte mehrere Zauberstäbe frei. „Wow, die sehen ja toll aus. Außerdem habe ich meinen ja nicht mehr, das passt ja super. Damit fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Zauberstäbe.

„Was ist das?" schrie Harry auf, als ihm ein Zauberstab regelrecht in die Hand geflogen kam. Er nahm Ihn und legte Ihn zu den Waffen und den Ring auf den Tisch. In dem Moment verschwanden alle anderen Teile.

Auf dem Tisch lag nun ein Schwert, ein Ring, eine Waffe mit drei Klingen und ein Zauberstab. Er betrachtete die Gegenstände auf dem Tisch und als er so dastand nahm er zuerst das Schwert in die Hand.

In dem Moment fing die monotone, dunkle Männer-Stimme an zu erzählen: „Dies ist das Rubinschwert. Es wurde einst von den Zwergen für Prior geschmiedet. Als dieser noch Mensch war und als Paladin gegen das Böse kämpfte, besiegte er damit einen besonders grausamen Dämon. Dabei ging die Kraft des Dämons in das Schwert über. Das Schwert ging verloren. Aber es heißt, daß es gefunden wurde und seit dem an einem sicheren Ort verwahrt wird, bis es wieder gebraucht würde. Du bist würdig das Schwert zu tragen.

„Wow," war Harrys einziger Kommentar.

Harry war sichtlich stolz und nahm sich als nächstes den Ring, der ihn regelrecht anzog. Als er ihn in die Hand nahm kam die Stimme wieder: „Diese Ringe sind besondere Waffen der Elfen, die ausschließlich von ihnen verwendet werden können. Er steht dir somit zu, mein Elfenprinz. Es handelt sich um einen goldenen Fingerring, Blitzring genannt, mit einem kleinen, eingearbeiteten Kristall. An der Innenseite des Ringes ist in Elfenrunen der Zauberspruch eingraviert, der den Blitz auslöst. Wird er auf einen Gegner gerichtet, fährt ein Blitz aus dem Kristall und trifft den Feind, der durch diesen einen beträchtlichen Verletzungen erleidet. Der mächtigste von allen ist dein Ring, der des Prior - Dieser Ring gehört zu den Feuerringen. Er ist der wie gesagt allermächtigste von ihnen und gehört Prior - dem Feuergott der Elfen. Er soll die Macht haben alles zu vernichten, was böse ist. Sein Feuer brennt heißer als das der Hölle.

Jetzt hatte er schon drei Ringe an den Händen. Dazu die Kette, den Armreif und das Schwert. Aber er bemerkte das überhaupt nicht. Er nahm als nächstes die eigentümlich dreiklingige Waffe.

Hierzu verriet ihm die Stimme: „Das ist ein Terabolk. Ein Terabolk ist eine auf den Träger abgestimmte dreiklingige Waffe. Sie verfehlt niemals ihr Ziel und richtet immense Schäden und größte Verletzungen an. Man kann die Waffe an sich bei jedem guten Waffenschmied bestellen, aber um einen echten Terabolk daraus zu machen, bedarf es eines guten Magiers, der sie dann mit dem entsprechenden Zauber belegt - was sehr aufwendig aber nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt ist. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt der Terabolk eine Art Eigenleben. Er kann verschenkt, vererbt oder auf andere Art erworben werden, aber die Waffe sucht sich selbst aus, ob sie dem Träger dienen will, oder nicht. Wenn die Waffe ihren Träger akzeptiert hat, ist sie von unschätzbarem Wert für ihn."

Indem Moment fing der Terabolk an zu glühen und setzte sich an den Gürtel von Harry fest. „Das zum Thema Akzeptanz" dachte sich Harry.

Als letztes nahm er den Zauberstab in die Hand. Hier wurde die Stimme nun deutlich lauter: "Der Zauberstab ist etwas ganz besonders. Der Stab ist nicht aus Holz, sondern aus dem Horn des Götter-Drachen. Diese sollen vor mehreren Tausend Jahren ausgestorben sein. Das Metall, was du dort siehst, ist Mithril. Es wurde ebenfalls vor Tausenden Jahren aus den Zwergenminen abgebaut. Der Kern aber ist wirklich interessant, denn er besteht aus mehreren Teilen die so gegensätzlich sind, wie sie nur sein können. Er besteht aus dem Herzfasern eines Dämons und den Haar eines Königlichen Greifen. Diese beiden Fasern winden sich um einen Kern aus festem Einhornblut, eines schwarzen Kriegeinhorns wohlgemerkt. Der Griff wiederum ist reiner Drachenstein, der alleine jeden Zauberspruch um das 100fache verstärkt. Siehe auch die kleine Verzierungen des Griffes, die wie Schlangen aussehen. Dieser Stab ist einzigartig und kann nur von dir benutzt werden."

„Geh nun,..." sagte die Stimme „...Auserwählter, die nächsten Räume warten auf dich!"

Harry war völlig sprachlos, doch dann sammelte er sich und fragte in den Raum: „Hat hier jeder so viele Waffen bekommen? Oder bin ich wieder einmal der einzige..."

Ein Kichern war das einzige was er als Antwort erhielt.

„Dachte ich mir doch schon..." war Harrys Reaktion

Damit verlies Harry den Raum und betrat wieder die Mitte der Pyramide, wo Morgana und Merlin auf Ihn warteten. Dort zeigte er ihnen nacheinander was er erhalten hatte und erklärte er ihnen in kurzen Worten die Besonderheiten seiner Waffen und seines Zauberstabes. Von Minute zu Minute wuchs die Verwunderung seiner Lehrer.

Dann begab er sich in den nächsten Raum. Der Raum beherbergte eine riesige Bibliothek und ein Regal mit Reagenzgläsern. Er hatte ebenso wie der erste einen Tisch in der Mitte. Auf dem Tisch befand sich aber schon eine Halterung mit zwei Reagenzgläsern, eines mit einem blauen Trank und eines mit einem grünen Trank, und ein Buch. Als er sich dem Tisch näherte fing diesmal eine etwas dunkle, weibliche Stimme an zu sprechen: „Hallo Auserwählter, hier stehen für dich zwei Tränke und _DAS BUCH DER MAGIE_. Nimm alles mit raus in die Mittelhalle der Pyramide. Danach begib dich in eine leicht Meditation und trinke zuerst den grünen Tank. Er erweitert deine Lehrnfähigkeit um das 10-fache. Dann nimmst du den blauen Trank ein. Mit Ihm bist du in der Lage jeden Zauberspruch oder Fluch, den du einmal korrekt ausgeführt hast dann sogar ohne zu sprechen und ohne Zauberstab auszuführen. Mit Zauberstab wird die Wirkung der Zaubersprüche oder Flüche dann noch wesentlich stärker. Außerdem bist du dann auch in der Lage Blut- und Seelenmagie durchzuführen. Das Buch kann nur von dir gelesen werden und beinhaltet alle existierenden und auch vergessenen Zaubersprüche oder Flüche. Dazu kannst du alle selbst entwickelten Sprüche hier speichern. Nun gehe und nimm die Tränke zu dir!"

Harry verlies den Raum und traf wieder auf seine zwei Lehrer. Er erklärte Ihnen was es mit dem Buch und den Tränken auf sich hatte und das er noch bevor er die beiden letzten Räume betreten würde er die Tränke zu sich nehmen wolle. „Also lasst mich mit der Meditation beginnen!"

Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und stellte die Halterung mit zwei Reagenzgläsern vor sich auf den Boden. Dann konzentrierte er sich und leerte seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken, was ihm auf Grund seiner Okulmentik-Fähigkeiten sehr leicht fiel. Damit kam er schnell in eine leichte Meditation, ohne dabei die Augen zu schließen. Als er sich soweit vorbereitet hatte nahm er den grünen Trank zu sich. Es war ein Gefühl als würde er kochendes Wasser trinken. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Als der Trank in seinem Magen ankam hatte er das Gefühl als würde in seinem Magen ein Crucio wüten. Nach einiger Zeit verebbte der Schmerz.

„Großer Gott, das war nicht nett!" war sein einziger Kommentar. Seine beiden Lehrer standen nur fassungslos daneben.

Merlin fragte: „Was war denn das gewesen, war es schmerzhaft?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete: „Kennt ihr den Crucio-Fluch, so hat es sich angefühlt!"

„Und warum hast du dann nicht geschrieen!" fragte Morgana aufgebracht.

Harry antwortete nur lakonisch: „Macht der Gewohnheit würde ich sagen, jetzt lasst mich den zweiten Trank zu mir nehmen."

Merlin und Morgana schauten Harry entsetzt an.

Doch Harry hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt und fiel danach nochmals in eine leicht Meditation. Als er sich soweit fühlte nahm er den blauen Trank, öffnete die Phiole und trank die Flüssigkeit. Es schmeckte nach gar nichts und es waren auch keine Nebenwirkungen zu spüren. Auf einmal schien sein Kopf zu bersten und Harry schrie auf. Danach kam nur noch Dunkelheit.

Morgana und Merlin schauten sich entsetzt an und stürmten auf Harry zu, der verkrampft am Boden lag. Als sie ihn berührten hatten sie das Gefühl er würde verbrennen. Sie verständigten sich Harry zurück in die Hütte zu nehmen, doch in dem Moment meldete sich die etwas dunkle, weibliche Stimme, die Harry schon im zweiten Raum angesprochen hatte: „Seit nicht besorgt, der Trank hat diese Nebenwirkung und Harry wird jetzt den restlichen Tag und die Nacht schlafen. Dann hat sich sein Gehirn soweit verändert, das er mehr als 95 seiner Kapazität nutzen kann. Danach kann er in den nächsten Raum. Außerdem sollte er pro Tag sowieso nur einen Raum besuchen. Das geht sonst eigentlich über de Auffassungsgabe eines Menschen. Aber das sind wir ja alle von unserem Auserwählten gewohnt!" kicherte die Stimme am Schluss

Sie erschufen ein Bett, levietierten Harry darauf. Dann deckten Sie Harry mit einer Decke zu und legten noch ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er sich bereits etwas entspannt und auch seine Temperatur ging bereits herunter.

Merlin und Morgana unterhielten sich im Laufe des Nachmittags über das mit Harry erlebte. „Was erwartet uns noch alles mit unserem Schüler? So was habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wir beide haben aus zwei Räumen jeweils ein magisches Teil erhalten und er gleich vier aus dem ersten und drei aus dem zweiten. Und morgen geht er wahrscheinlich in den dritten und vierten Raum..." bemerkte Merlin

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über ihren Schützling und gingen dann auch zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen um kurz vor sieben wurden sie von Harry geweckt: „Morgen, ihr Schlafmützen" Er hatte schon das Frühstück vorbereitet und sie erkannten seinen Tatendrang.

„Seit wann bist du dann wach?" fragte Morgana

„...so ungefähr zwei Stunden" grinste Harry „ein paar Entspannungsübungen, Stretching und Meditationsübungen zum Morgen sollen ja niemanden stören oder?" fragte Harry leicht ironisch. „Und ihr wie habt ihr so geschlafen?" fragte Harry neckisch als er die Beiden aneinandergekuschelt betrachtete.

Merlin und Morgana wischen erschrocken voneinander und schauten Harry leicht schuldbewusst mit roten Gesichtern entgegen. „Das mir da nichts unanständiges vorkommt..." hänselte Harry mit einem Grinsen weiter.

Als Reaktion flogen ihm zwei Kissen blitzschnell Richtung seinem Kopf. Aber nur eine kleine Handbewegung von Harry später landeten die Kissen auf den Gesichtern von seinen Lehrern, die nur perplex zu Harry schauten.

„Ach ja ein wenig habe ich noch im Buch der Magie geblättert. Dieser dauerhafte Reflexions-Spruch scheint zu wirken..." Damit drehte er sich lachend um und setzte sich an den Tisch um zu frühstücken.

„Weißt du noch was ich dich gestern über die Erwartungen bezüglich Harry gefragt hatte?" fragte Merlin

„...und jetzt kriegen wir das auch noch zu spüren! Unser Held wird noch zu einer Plage" kicherte Morgana.

„Ach und ihr wollt mir was beibringen?"

„Pass nur auf Harry sonst teleportieren wir dich zu den Dinos und dann viel Spaß und einen guten Appetit dem „T.Rex" der mag solch kleine Würstchen" drohte ihm Merlin

Harry schaute entsetzt seinen Lehrer an und Morgana kicherte: „Der glaubt das auch noch..."

„Jetzt lasst uns essen und dann möchte ich in den nächsten Raum!" lenkte Harry vom Thema ab.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry direkt auf die dritte Türe zu, die sich auch gleich öffnete. Als er eintrat schaute er sich Verwundert um er war in einen Garten oder eher noch in eine Art Urwald eingetreten.

„Wenn du vertrauenswürdig bist, dann wirst du hier einen oder gar mehrere Gefährten für die Zukunft finden" Sagte eine melodische Frauenstimme.

Er hörte auch verschiedenen Tiergeräusche und ging einfach darauf los. Nach einigen hundert Metern kam er an einen See. Dort lag ein Löwe der aber richtig zerzaust aussah. Bei näheren Betrachtung stellte Harry dann fest, das der Löwe schwer verletzt war. Er schaute Harry flehentlich an. Wieder einmal trat in Harry sein „Rette-Mensch-Tick" hervor. Langsam näherte er sich dem Löwen und fand dabei immer mehr vertrauen: „Lass dir helfen, ich kann sicher die meisten deiner Verletzungen heilen flüsterte Harry" und ging weiter auf das Tier zu.

Als er direkt davor stand brüllte der Löwe fürchterlich laut los erhob sich leicht und lies seine Flügel erkennen. „Meine Güte, ein Greif, das hätte ich nicht gedacht" flüsterte Harry. Er kniete sich vor den Greifen und legte ohne zu überlegen seine Hand zur Beruhigung auf den Kopf des Greifen und führte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Diagnosespruch aus. Er stellte fest, das es keine zu schweren Verletzungen waren und heilte sie mit den passenden Sprüchen. Danach sprach er noch einen Reinigungs-Spruch und erkannte, das er einen rein weißen Greifen vor sich hatte.

„Oh Mist," Harry fiel ein, das man sich vor einem Greifen verbeigen musste, um von Ihm akzeptiert zu werden. Als er aufsprang, um dies nachzuholen wurde er von der Reaktion des Greifen überrascht. Dieser stand selber auf und verneigte sich vor Harry. Der konnte nicht anders und streichelte den Greifen. Dabei ging ein weißes Leuchten über die beiden.

Nun sind wir miteinander gebunden mein Freund... hörte Harry etwas in seinen Kopf

Bist du das? dachte er und schaute den Greifen an.

Dieser brüllte einmal auf und sagte dann in seinen Gedanken: Ja so ist es, nachdem wir uns gebunden haben, können wir uns auch telepatisch unterhalten. Das ist mit jedem Wesen so, mit dem man sich auf Seelenebene bindet belehrte ihn der Greif.

...noch ein Lehrer dachte Harry schnippisch und wurde gleich darauf vom Greifen angeschubst.

Hörst du alles was ich denke? fragte Harry den Greifen.

Nein nur das was auch für mich bestimmt ist, auch Lästereien. Es sei den du verschließt deinen Geist. Dann bekomme ich nichts mehr mit. 

Hast du einen Namen? fragte Harry den Greifen.

Nein das ist deine Aufgabe mir einen zu geben 

Harry dachte nach: In der Nachbarschaft meiner Verwandten gab es einen tollen, großen Hund, der war mutig und sehr lieb zu mir. Den mochte ich sehr. Er hieß Godin. So würde ich dich gerne nennen. Gefällt dir der Name? 

Ja ein schöner Name, besonders bei deinen Erinnerungen. Also in Zukunft kannst du mich immer so rufen! 

Wie geht es jetzt weiter? fragte Harry

Du musst weitersuchen, der Urwald steht noch also gibt es noch weitere Vertraute zu finden. 

Damit gingen beide Seite an Seite weiter. Nach einer guten Stunde kamen sie an einen kleinen Berghang. Von der Böschung her kam ein wunderschöner Gesang. Der Greif Godin blieb stehen und bedeutete Harry weiter zu gehen. Harry ging weiter in Richtung des Gesangs und fand kurz darauf ein Phönix-Nest. Dort saß ein Phönix-Pärchen und hatte drei Eier im Nest, zwei waren braungrau und eines tief schwarz. Der eine Phönix versuchte das schwarze Ei aus dem Nest zu schubsen. Ohne weiter Nachzudenken rannte Harry auf das Nest zu. Gerade als dem alten es gelang das Ei aus dem Nest zu schubsen, fing Harry das Ei mit einem wahren Hechtsprung kurz bevor es auf dem Boden zerbrochen wäre.

Er fing schon an zu schimpfen, was die Phönixe für Rabeneltern seien, obwohl sie ihn sicher nicht verstehen konnten, als das Ei in seiner langsam aufplatzte. Heraus kam ein kleiner schneeweißer Phönix, der sofort auf seine Schulter flatterte. Es war ein wohliges Gefühl für Harry.

Im nächsten Moment biss ihn der kleine Phönix in den Hals. Harry schrie erschrocken auf und hörte im nächsten Moment in seinem Kopf eine helle Stimme: Nun sind auch wir beide verbunden. 

Musstest du mich dafür beißen? fragte Harry

Nun das ist unsere Art uns zu binden 

...da ist meine ja doch angenehmer oder Harry? meldete sich Godin

Harry stöhnte auf: Toll Massendiskussion auf telepatischer Basis... 

...und wir sind immer noch nicht fertig meldeten sich die zwei unterschiedliche Stimmen seiner beiden gebundenen Tiere.

Hast du einen Namen? fragte Harry den Phönix.

Nein, auch bei mir ist das ist deine Aufgabe mir einen zu geben 

Harry dachte nach: Tjark gefällt mir für dich, wie gefällt er dir? 

Ja der Name gefällt mir! Lass uns weiter gehen! 

Mir fällt auf, das du jetzt schon die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Phönix hast, sogar etwas größer dachte Harry.

Sobald wir uns gebunden haben, erlangen wir umgehend unsere endgültige Größe erklärte Tjark

Godin hatte die Idee, das Harry auf seinen Rücken steigen könne um einen kleinen Rundflug zu unternehmen. Gesagt, getan, stieg Harry auf Godins Rücken und mit Tjark, der nebenher flog erkundeten Sie die Gegend.

Als sie über eine Lichtung flogen wurden sie von einem gigantischen schwarzen Drachen angegriffen. Im letzten Moment schaffen es die drei sich in einer Felsnische zu verstecken. Davor sitzt der Drache und versucht bisher vergeblich die drei zu greifen.

Dann hört Harry in seinen Gedanken eine tiefe Stimme: Gib den Greifen und den Phönix heraus und dir wird nichts geschehen. Ansonsten werdet ihr drei sterben! 

Lass mich alleine heraus und mit dir kämpfen. Antwortete Harry

Niemals spürte er als Antwort

Dann nimm mich als Ersatz für die beiden versuchte es Harry

In dem Moment hörte er zwei weitere Stimmen in seinen Gedanken: Haben wir ihm nicht gesagt, das, wenn du uns telepatisch hörst auch mit uns gebunden bist? Danach schienen alle drei Stimmen lauthals zu lachen.

Harry dachte nur: Ragout aus Greif, Phönix und Drachen, damit könnte man eine Horde Riesen besänftigen, dann wären sie wenigstens einmal zu was nütze und schaute seine jetzt drei Gefährten grimmig an.

Die ließen sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und kicherten fröhlich weiter. Wie kriege ich dich bloß in die Halle dachte Harry zum Drachen gewandt

Daraufhin erklärte der Drache: Ich kann mich auch in ein Einhorn aber ein Kriegseinhorn verwandeln, schau her und im gleichen Augenblick verwandelte sich der Drachen in ein Einhorn. Aber im Gegensatz zu den üblichen war dieses tief schwarz und hatte Flügel.

Bei Merlin, kann ich dich auch reiten? 

Wozu sonst die Verwandlung kam die ironische Bemerkung vom Drachen

Was hältst du von Chazor the Fire Fighter, kurz Chazor als Namen. Das ist die Beschreibung für einen schönen Feuerdrachen? 

Einverstanden! Da wir das auch hätten behalte ich aber meine Einhornform bemerkte Chazor

Im nächsten Moment war die Natur verschwunden uns sie befanden sich in einem Raum. Direkt gegenüber war die Türe, durch die Harry hindurch gekommen war. Dorthin begaben sich die vier Gefährten.

Als sie dann bei Merlin und Morgana angekommen waren die beiden nur noch sprachlos.

„Drei ... magische ... Tiere ..." Stammelte Morgana

„...und mit allen drei gebunden!" kicherte Harry

„Das gibt es nicht und dann noch diese," meldete sich Merlin zu Wort.

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Was heißt ...und dann auch noch diese...?

Merlin klärte ihn auf: „Ein weißes magisches Tier ist ein göttliches oder ursprüngliches und damit in seiner Gattung das mächtigste. Nur mit dem Pferd – Pegasus – Einhorn – Mischling kann ich nichts anfangen!" Sagte Merlin nachdenklich.

Harry kicherte: „Das ist nur die Verwandelte Form. Es handelt sich dabei im Übrigen um ein Kriegseinhorn."

„...die sind Legende!" unterbrach ihn Morgana atemlos

„und ... was ... ist ... die ... ursprüngliche ... Form" stotterte Morgana

„Das können wir euch leider hier nicht zeigen, diese Halle ist zu klein" amüsierte sich Harry

Nun spann sie nicht länger auf die Folter, ich bin übrigens DER Urdrache sprach ihn der Drache in Gedanken an und betonte dabei die beiden letzten Worte besonders.

„Nun eigentlich ist dies ein tiefschwarzer Drache und wie er mir eben sagte ist er DER URDRACHE!" betonte Harry eindringlich aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Nach dieser Erklärung waren seine Ausbilder nur noch sprachlos.

Harry sagte ungeduldig: „Lasst uns doch zusammen in das letzte Zimmer gehen!"

Merlin und Morgana schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe.

In dem Moment hörten alle eine raue männliche Stimme: „Komm schon Auserwählter, ich habe nicht so viel Zeit. Deine magischen Gegenstände für meinen Charakterzug liegen gleich vorne im Raum auf dem Tisch. Tritt ein du hole sie dir!" wurde Harry aufgefordert.

Er trat mit Morgana und Merlin in den vierten Raum. „Das Erste ist ein Schlangenstab" sagte die Stimme

„Dies ist das mächtigste Heilmittel, das es gibt. Dieser große Stab aus Onyx wird von zwei Schlangen umwunden." sagte die Stimme

Als Harry den Griff des Stabes in der Hand hielt, spürte er eine seltsame Bewegung in seiner Handfläche und dann konnte er auch sehen, dass die Schlangen begonnen hatten, sich zu bewegen. Zwar schrie Merlin „Harry, nicht anfassen!", doch es war bereits zu spät.

Die beiden Köpfe drehten sich zu Harry und nach dem zunächst nur ein leises Zischen zu hören war, leuchten die Augen beider Schlangen kurz auf und eine leise Stimme konnte Harry hören, „Akzeptiert!" Genau in diesem Augenblick begann das Innere des Stabes zu leuchten. Aber da du der einzige bist, der ihn je verwenden kann und er sich außerdem bereits mit dir verbunden hat, ist er somit auch dein Eigentum." Erklärte die Stimme weiter.

„Nun kommen wir zum Kristalldolch. Die Kristalldolche werden nur von den Bergelfen hergestellt. Da diese aber unter sich leben und nur selten ihre Berge verlassen, ist ein solcher Dolch schwer zu erlangen. Die Kristalldolche sind mit einem Elfenzauber belegt, so daß sie unzerbrechlich sind und schärfer als jede andere Klinge." Wurden die drei aufgeklärt

Harry zog den Dolch aus der ledernen Scheide und eine durchsichtige Klinge kam zu Vorschein. Das Besondere aber war, das der mittlere Kern aus einem dunkelgrünen Kristall bestand. Auf der Klinge selber waren weiter feine Zeichnungen, Runen und Hyroglyphen zu erkennen, die so zierlich waren, dass sie mit bloßen Augen kaum erkennbar waren. Von der ganzen Klinge schien von einem dunkelgrünen Schimmer umgeben zu sein. Harry spürte ein eigenwilliges Kribbeln als sich seine Finger der Klinge nährten und als er den Dolch in der Hand hielt erstrahlte der Kristall in hellen grünen Licht. Einen angenehme Wärme breitete sich jetzt von der Hand in seinem Arm aus, doch als sie die Schulter erreichte spürte Harry schlagartig wieder den brennenden Schmerz und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei lies er den Dolch fallen. Morgana bemerkte: „Scheinbar hat sich der Dolch auch sofort mit dir gebunden. Was kann ich noch von dir erwarten...

Als letztes erkannte er eine kleine Schlange – wahrlich ein Raum für Slytherin dachte Harry belustigt. Harry war fasziniert von der Schlange. Ein solches Tier hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die Schlage war vielleicht 60cm lang und hatte eine silberne Farbe. Nur am Ende ihres Kopfes war ein Ring zu sehen, welcher in allen möglichen Farben schillerte. Jetzt nachdem sie ihren vorderen Teil des Körpers aufgerichtet hatte, wiegte sie diesen langsam hin und her. Im Licht der Fackel waren feine grüne Linien zu erkennen, die zusammen ein sehr feines Muster ergaben, welches den goldenen Körper durchzog. Gleichzeitig schien von der Schlang ein grüner Schimmer auszugehen.

Nach einer Weile konnte sich Harry von dem Anblick los reißen und er fragte die Schlange, wie immer ganz automatisch, in Parsel: „Wer bist Du?"

„Morgana und Merlin schauten dem Ganzen nur staunen zu.

Die Schlage hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, sie schien abzuwägen ob man dem Jungen der ihr gegenüber stand, trauen könnte. Doch schließlich sagte sie: „Ja ich habe schon viele Leute angesprochen, doch niemand hat reagiert, was mich auch nicht weiter überrascht hat, denn wer spricht schon unsere Sprache. Doch du kannst mich verstehen.

Die Fähigkeit deine Sprache also Parsel zu sprechen gilt in meiner Welt nicht gerade als ein gutes Markenzeichen. Im Gegenteil, es wird sogar behauptet, dass es eine dunkle Fähigkeit ist. „Ich spüre, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und deshalb werde ich dir meine Geschichte erzählen. Es könnte aber etwas länger dauern, vielleicht solltest du dir einen bequemeren Platz suchen." 

Harry stand auf, streckte seinen Arm aus, doch im nächsten Augenblick hielt er wieder inne. Er war sich nicht so sicher, wie die Schlange reagieren würde. Doch die Schlange war der Zweifel in Harrys Gesicht aufgefallen und so kroch sie kurzerhand auf Harry zu:

„Du kannst mich ruhig anfassen, ich werde dir nichts tun, nimm die beiden Gegenstände mit und lass uns in irgendwo in Ruhe alles besprechen." Es war ein langer Tag gewesen aber Harrys Neugier auf die Geschichte der Schlange hatte jegliche Müdigkeit vertrieben. Durch die Worte beruhigt streckte Harry jetzt den Arm aus und die Schlange kroch zum ihm und glitt um seinen Arm. Es war ein eigenwilliges Gefühl als die Schlange seine nackte Haut berührte, eigentlich war es eine weiche seidige Berührung doch gleichzeitig verspürte Harry auch ein seltsames Kribbeln, was er zunächst nicht weiter beachtete. Sie setzten sich in die Mitte der Pyramide, wo sie es sich bequem machte und die Schlange sich auf seinem Schoß zusammenrollte, dann begann sie ihre Geschichte:

„Nun mein junger Freund, ich komme aus einem fremden Land, eigentlich um genau zu sein aus einer fremden Welt und bin schon seit einigen hundert Jahren in dieser Welt gefangen. Das Land aus dem ich komme liegt in einer völlig magischen Dimension. Es gibt Teile, die dieser Welt, welche Gebieten von hier sehr ähnlich sind und dann gibt es wiederum welche, die man nicht vergleichen kann, die sich jemand von hier nicht einmal vorstellen kann.

Auch bei uns gibt es gute und böse Kräfte aber es gibt zwischen ihnen eigenem Gleichgewicht. Solche Extreme wie in euerer Welt gibt es dort nicht. Vor vielen Jahren kam ein Mann aus einer fremden Welt zu uns. Er wurde von allen freundlich empfangen und bereitwillig zeigte man ihm die Wunder unserer Welt. Dennoch blieb er ein verschlossener Mensch und eines Tages fragte er mich, ob ich nicht etwas von seiner Welt sehen wollte. Da ich neugierig war stimmte ich zu und ehe ich versah fand ich mich in dieser fremden Welt wieder. 

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und es zeigte sich, dass der Mann nicht so freundlich war, wie er den Anschein erweckt hatte. Er sperrte mich in einen Käfig und versuchte mehr über die Magie unserer Welt von mir zu erfahren. Doch ich war misstrauisch geworden und vermiet es ihm weitere Geheimnisse zu offenbaren. Der Mann hatte eine Menge magischer Waffen und Gegenstände aus unserer Welt mitgebracht, welche glücklicher Weise in dieser Welt nur bei wenigen Zauberern funktionieren.

Nach einigen Monaten merkte er aber, dass ich ihm keine wirklich nützlichen Informationen mehr gab und er änderte sein Verhalten. Er ließ mich hungern und schlug mich, doch ich erzählte ihm von diesem Tage an nichts mehr. Wie lange ich das erdulden musste kann ich nicht genau sagen aber eines Tages nachdem er mich übel zugerichtet hatte vergaß er den Käfig zu sichern und ich nahm meine letzten Kräfte zusammen um zu entkommen.

Jetzt war ich wieder frei, doch in einer völlig fremden Welt. Wie fremd ich hier war merkte ich als ich auf die ersten Menschen traf. Entweder versuchte man mich zu töten, zu fangen oder sie liefen vor Angst davon. Für mich war es normal mich mit Menschen zu unterhalten, doch in dieser Welt war es das nicht, selbst mit normalen Tieren konnte ich mich nicht verständigen. Erst als ich irgendwann auf eine Schlange traf konnte ich einiges lernen, was mir das überleben ermöglichte.

Trotz allem fühlte ich mich von der magischen Welt weiterhin stark angezogen und so ergab es sich, dass ich im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder auf unterschiedliche Zauberer traf. Schließlich habe ich diesen Raum gefunden und konnte endlich in Ruhe aber leider ohne Chance zurück zu kehren hier leben. So sind die Jahre ins Land gegangen und schließlich wurde daraus Jahrzehnte und dann Jahrhunderte. So habe ich die Zeit bis heute verbracht, mal in Gesellschaft doch meist allein, ich kann nicht sagen wie lange es her ist, dass ich mich mit jemanden unterhalten konnte."

Die Schlange hielt in ihrer Erzählung inne und fixierte Harry mit den Augen. Dieser war in Gedanken versunken und dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann blickte er auf,

„ich glaube du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, hast du eigentlich einen Namen. Wenn ich irgendwie kann möchte ich gern versuchen dir zu helfen, vielleicht erzählst du mir dafür noch ein paar Geschichten aus deiner Heimat."

Den Blick immer noch fest auf Harry geheftet sagte die Schlange schließlich, „nenn mich einfach Tasatir, doch ich glaube nicht, dass du mir wirklich helfen kannst. Ich würde einfach gern einen Weg nach Hause finden."

„Also schön Tasatir, ich habe ein paar sehr gute Freunde und wir haben zusammen schon manches Rätsel gelöst was manchmal auch nicht gerade einfach war. Ich glaube wir könnten gute Freunde werden, was hältst du davon?"

„Ich würde mich freuen nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder einen Freund zu haben. Außerdem wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass sowohl das Messer als auch der Stab sind aus meiner Welt"

Harry hätte zu gern noch eine ganze Menge mehr erfahren, doch schließlich übermannte ihn doch die Müdigkeit und er schlief einfach ein.


	9. Kurze Anfrage

Kurze Anfrage 

Hallo Liebe Leser. Ich suche einen oder zwei Beta-Leser, die mir helfen die Story noch besser vorzubereiten, bevor ich die Kapitel online stelle.

Einer hat sich prinzipiell schon bereit erklärt, aber da er nicht permanent zur Verfügung steht, könnte es damit zu Verzögerungen kommen.

Daher würde ich mich freuen zumindest einen weiteren Betaleser zu finden. Denn ab dem kommenden Kapitel möchte ich vorher jemanden dafür haben.

Danke

Gruß an alle

Stefan


	10. Der erste Teil der Ausbildung

Der erste Teil der Ausbildung

Nachdem Harry am nächsten Morgen in der Pyramide aufgewacht war, bemerkte er das er von seinen Lehrern und seinen Gefährten, soweit man das bei letzteren überhaupt sagen kann, lächelnd betrachtet wurde.

„Das soll unser Auserwählter sein, aber er liegt in seinem Bett und schläft wie ein kleines Baby" bemerkte Morgana fies grinsend.

Merlin fing schallend an zu lachen und auch alle „vier" Gefährten konnte Harry in Gedanken lachen hören.

„Wenn ihr euch genug amüsiert habt kann ich ja mit meinem Vergnügen beginnen..." dabei grinste Harry diabolisch. Gleichzeitig wurde es still um ihn herum. Alle schauten Ihn bestürzt an, soweit man das bei den Tieren überhaupt sagen konnte. Auch gingen alle einige Schritte rückwärts von Harry weg.

„...na das mit dem Respekt klappt ja schon, dann kann ich mich ja waschen gehen und später frühstücken." Mit einem Lachen verschwand Harry im Bad.

Als er sich dann an den Tisch setzte wurde er nur schweigend mit funkelnden Augen von Morgana und Merlin beäugt. Harry hingegen genoss sein Frühstück in vollen Zügen.

Später fragte Morgana Merlin: „Wie bekommen wir eigentlich Harrys Gefährten mit zurück nach Glastonbury?"

Chazor antwortete in Harrys Gedanken: Dadurch, das wir mit dir den Seelenbund eingegangen sind brauchst du uns nur zu rufen. Auch als Reisender durch die Dimension und Zeit werden wir immer dort sein wo du bist, wenn du es nur willst. Die ist einer der wichtigsten Erkenntnisse der Seelenmagie, die du ja noch lernen wirst! 

„Also wie Chazor mir eben mitgeteilt hat braucht ihr euch nicht um meine Seelengefährten kümmern. Sie kommen überall hin wo ich bin, auch wenn ich durch Zeit und Raum reise oder gar geschickt oder mitgenommen werde!" informierte Harry seine Lehrer.

„Das kann äußerst hilfreich für dich sein Harry." bemerkte Merlin.

So machten sich alle bereit nach Glastonbury zurück zu kehren. Harry macht mit seinen Gefährten aus, dass er sie, sobald er an der Hütte angekommen sei, er sie zu sich rufen würde, schließlich wollten sie viel voneinander wissen und sich besser kennen lernen.

Merlin nahm Harry an die eine Hand und Morgana an die andere, sprach nur: „Los geht's" und schon waren sie vor ihrer Hütte angekommen.

Nun machte er sich daran erst einmal seine ganzen Gegenstände in seinem Raum abzulegen. Das war dann sehr schnell erledigt, denn er wollte seine neu gewonnenen Gefährten nicht länger missen.

Harry rief gedanklich nach seinen Gefährten und im nächsten Augenblick war er von ihnen umgeben: Schön das ihr hier seit. Hier lebe ich im Moment und mache den ersten Teil meiner Ausbildung. Schaut euch ruhig ein wenig um hier. 

Sollen wir hier in deiner Nähe bleiben? Fragte Godin, der Greif

Wie sollten wir das handhaben? Schließlich seid ihr erst einmal freie Lebewesen, und über unseren Bund können wir ja jederzeit miteinander in Kontakt treten. fing Harry an. Ich finde eigentlich solltet ihr euch nicht einschränken. Ihr könnt hin wo ihr wollt. Ich frage mal die beiden, ob es hier etwas zu bedenken gibt! 

„Ich hab eine Frage an euch. Wohin können meine Gefährten, gibt es Gegenden die sie meiden sollen?"

„Nein, sie können hin wo sie wollen. Und in nördlicher Richtung ist ein sehr unübersichtliches Gebirge, dort würde Chazor auch in seiner Drachenform nicht auffallen!" antwortete Morgana

„Ja aber das wäre doch perfekt" freute sich Harry.

Aber heute bleibt ihr doch noch hier? fragte er seine Gefährten in Gedanken

Keine Angst, wir bringen dich schon noch in dein Bettchen... lästerte eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Dann gingen Harry die Augen über als er den hämisch grinsenden Merlin entdeckte. Du kannst dich auch mit mir telepatisch unterhalten? 

Auf einmal meldete sich in seinen Gedanken ein weibliche Stimme: ...und nicht nur er... und dann schien sein Kopf zu platzen, weil ein halbes dutzend Lacher sich in seinem Kopf sammelte.

„Und ich hab für euch den Übersetzer gemacht – ich gehe wohl besser und fange mal mit dem lernen an." Damit verschwand er beleidigt in seinem Raum. Aber er nahm sich vor das darüber noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen war.

Andererseits war er auch nicht traurig, sich endlich einmal mit seinen neuen Gegenständen eingehender zu beschäftigen. Zuerst aber leerte er seinen Kopf, obwohl er durch seine ständig verschlossenen Gedanken sowieso nicht mehr so leicht durch Legilimens angreifbar war. Er packte die beiden Siegelringe, den seines Vaters und der von Sirius neben den Blitzring. Er grinst so vor sich hin, als ihm der Gedanke kam wie das wohl aussehen würde, wenn er an den drei mittleren Finger einer Hand die drei Ringe hätte, würde ihn das im Boxkampf helfen, wie ein Schlagring. Dann nahm er alle drei Ringe und steckte sie einfach aus Spaß an den linken Ringfinger. Zuerst den seines Vaters, dann den Blitzring und zu letzt den Siegelring der Blacks.

Als er den letzten Ring aufgezogen hatte fingen alle drei Ringe an zu schimmern. Erst leicht und dann immer heller. Harry keuchte auf und versuchte die Ringe vom Finger zu ziehen, hatte aber keinen Erfolg damit. Das Leuchten wurde immer heller und mit einem weißen Blitz waren die drei Ringe verschwunden und nur noch einer war da. Seinen Finger und auch die ganze Hand hatte überhaupt nichts abbekommen. Aber der „neue" Ring sah ganz anders aus als jeder der vorherigen Ringe. Erst einmal war er dreieckig. Eine Ecke zeigte zur Fingerspitze, dort war auch der Kristall des Blitzringes. An den anderen beiden Ecken waren die Siegel der Potters und der Blacks zu erkennen.

„Cool, jetzt einen Ring für alles ist natürlich besser als wie ein eitler Pfau mit drei Ringen rumzulaufen." Sprach Harry zu sich selbst. Danach nahm er sich das Buch der Magie vor. Es war völlig unbeschrieben. Sobald er aber an einen Zauber dachte stand er im Buch. Er übte den einen oder anderen Spruch im Laufe des Abends. Unter anderem gefiel ihm der Erschaffungszauber. Mit dessen Hilfe wollte er sich an Merlin und Morgana revanchieren, dafür dass sie ihm nichts von ihren telepatischen Fähigkeiten erzählt hatten.

Drei seiner Gefährten, Godin, Tjark und Chazor waren unterwegs um sich auf Glastonbury ein wenig umzuschauen, was wohl einige Tage dauern konnte. Einzig Tasatir die silberne Schlange war bei ihm im und auch im Raum. Hast du eigentlich besondere Magische Fähigkeiten? fragte Harry Tasatir.

Ich kann mich unsichtbar machen! 

Wir Zauberer können uns desillusionieren und ich habe sogar einen Tarnumhang, mit dem ich unsichtbar werde. entgegnete Harry.

Ja schon, aber ich kann dich dann immer noch erkennen, da ich deine ultraviolette Strahlung aufnehmen kann, damit bist du dann für mich trotzdem sichtbar. 

Stimmt, Mad Eye konnte mich auch unter dem Tarnumhang erkennen... dachte Harry

Ja, aber meine Unsichtbarkeit ist von niemanden zu empfangen und da du mit mir gebunden bist müsste das bei dir problemlos gehen. bemerkte Tasatir

Tasatir redete weiter: Konzentriere dich einfach und stelle dir vor nur noch deine Seele wäre hier im Raum. Dann müsste es klappen. 

Harry beschwor einen Spiegel herauf, dann fiel er ein wenig in Meditation und dann konzentrierte er sich darauf vorzustellen, das nur noch deine Seele wäre hier im Raum wäre. Aber er konnte sich immer noch im Spiegel erkennen, als er darauf schaute.

Bin ich nun unsichtbar? fragte Harry Tasatir.

Nein, ich kann dich sehen. Außerdem könntest du dich auch desillusioniert im Spiegel sehen aber nicht wenn du echt unsichtbar bist. Versuche es nochmals 

Nach etlichen vergeblichen Versuchen und fast zwei Stunden später klappte es dann doch. Als er in den Spiegel schaute war erst nur noch ein schemenhaftes Flimmern im Spiegel zu sehen und dann nichts mehr. Glücklich und zufrieden und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen ging er zu Bett und schlief auch sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war er wieder sehr früh wach. Seine morgendlichen Fittnessübungen wollte er nicht vernachlässigen, sondern sogar weiter ausbauen. Zuerst aber rief er den Erschaffungszauber auf und hatte augenblicklich eine Puppe heraufbeschworen, die ihm glich wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Er deckte sein Double noch mit der Decke zu, so dass es aussah als würde er noch schlafen. Das passte für seinen morgendlichen Plan und die kleine Revanche gegen Morgana und Merlin. Danach machte er sich unsichtbar und joggte los. Während des Laufens machte er sich Gedanken, wie der Tagesablauf zu gestalten sein würde. Dazu müsste er erst einmal wissen was Merlin und Morgana ihm beibringen wollten. Aber zuerst einmal das Vergnügen. Die Übungen wie Sit-Ups, Liegestützen und andere machte er im Wald und nach ca. zwei Stunden kam er zurück zur Hütte. Es war kurz nach sieben. Merlin und Morgana waren dabei den Tisch zu decken und unterhielten sich.

„Er schläft immer noch. Liegt da wie ein Baby!" schmunzelte Morgana.

Merlin lachte: „Ja, ja auch unserem kleinen Held geht wohl mal die Puste aus. Und lutscht er noch sein Däumchen..." Daraufhin kicherten beide um die Wette.

Harry kam jetzt so richtig in Fahrt. So dachten die beiden über ihn. Alles klar ...RACHE ... waren seine Gedanken.

„Lass uns den Tisch fertig decken und dann können wir ihn ja wecken."

Merlin grinste diebisch: „Au ja, eine kleine Dusche zum Aufwachen hat noch niemanden geschadet!" und rieb sich vor lauter Vorfreude die Hände.

Als Morgana mit der Schüssel mit Obst herausbrachte ging Harry in Aktion über. Er stellte ihr erst einmal ein Bein. Das Obst flog wie von einem Katapult aus geschossen direkt auf Merlin zu und das meiste traf, für ihn unglücklicher Weise, sein Gesicht. „Mensch kannst du nicht aufpassen!" Raunzte Merlin Morgana an. Er war über und über mit zum Teil sehr reifen Obst dekoriert.

Morgana musste lachen, entschuldigte sich aber wegen ihres Missgeschicks. Merlin ging in die Hütte, um sich umzuziehen und zu säubern. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem Krug Saft heraus. „Siehst du ich kann wenigsten gerade laufen." Lästerte er in Richtung Morgana. Als er ihr etwas Saft einschenken wollte wurde der Krug von Harry am Boden angeschubst und Morgana bekam einen großen Schwall übergegossen.

„Das hast du absichtlich gemacht!" schimpfte sie.

„'Tschuldigung das war ich nicht!"

„Wer denn sonst!" schimpfte Morgana. Und schmiss das restliche Obst auf Merlin. Es wäre sicher noch zu einer kleinen Essenschlacht ausgeartet. Aber wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein riesiger Schwall Wasser und beide waren zwar sauber aber pitschnass.

Dann war ein lautes Lachen zu hören und direkt neben ihnen erschien Harry mit einer leeren Wanne in den Händen. Er bekam sich kaum noch ein. Merlin und Morgana schauten ihn vollkommen erschrocken an, zum einen weil sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten und zum Anderen, weil er offensichtlich schon so lange wach war.

Sie waren sprachlos. Harry rief noch einen Reinigungs- und einen Trocknungszauber auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann rief er mit einem riesigen Grinsen: „Frühstück!" und begann zu essen.

Merlin und Morgana setzten sich langsam dazu. Dann fragte Morgana, die sich als erste gefangen hatte: „Du warst doch eben noch im Bett. Wir haben dich gar nicht bemerkt, es sind auch keine Türen gegangen?"

Harry grinste immer noch: „Na ja mein Double liegt wohl immer noch im Bett, den Erschaffungszauber habe ich mir gestern beigebracht. Und Tasatir hat mir beigebrach, wie man sicht unsichtbar macht!"

„Aber das hätten wir doch bemerkt, wenn du desillusioniert gewesen wärst?" Fragte sich Merlin

„Darum war ich ja auch unsichtbar und nicht nur desillusioniert. Da bin ich wirklich durch niemanden zu erkennen." Antwortete Harry.

„Jetzt lasst uns frühstücken und dann besprechen wir deine weitere Ausbildung."

Merlin ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sich die drei zusammen.

„Ich werde deine Geisteskräfte ausbilden. Dazu gehören Telekinese, Telepathie, Teleportation und Gedankenlesen," begann Morgana das Gespräch.

„Und ich bringe dir die Grundzüge der But- und Seelenmagie bei," ergänzte Merlin.

Ich möchte aber mein Fitness-Training weitermachen. Außerdem möchte ich mich weiter mit dem Buch der Magie beschäftigen und alle Sprüche und Flüche lernen. Wenn nötig sogar Sprüche und Flüche die dunkel sind." Merlin und Morgana schauten ihn entsetzt an.

„Schaut mich nicht so an, es geht schließlich um Voldemort und mit einem Wingardium Leviosa kann ich ihn sicher nicht besiegen. Außerdem möchte ich lernen ein Animagus zu werden."

„Ich habe mir meinen Plan folgender Maßen vorgestellt. Morgens von fünf bis sieben Fitness-Training. Dann Frühstück. Danach mit Morgana die Geisteskräfte Trainieren. Danach Mittag essen, dann mit Merlin die verschiedenen Arten der höheren Magie, danach Animagustraining, Abendessen und zum Schluss übe ich im Buch der Magie.

„Da hast du dir aber viel vorgenommen. Doch zuvor sollten wir deine Animagusform feststellen. Wir haben hier die heilige Quelle, in der Merlin den heiligen Gral verbarg, weshalb sich das Wasser rot färbte daher heißt die Quelle auch Blutquelle. Wenn du ein paar Tropfen Blut dort hinein fallen lässt, dann erscheint dir das Tier, in das du dich verwandeln kannst." Erklärte Morgana.

So machten sich die drei auf den Weg zur Blutquelle. Dort angekommen schauten sich die drei an und Harry ging sofort an den Rand der Quelle. Dort zog er den Kristalldolch und schnitt sich ein wenig in die Hand. Dann ließ er ein paar Tropfen Blut hinein fallen und verschloss den kleinen Schnitt mit einem Heilzauber. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Quelle. Das Wasser fing an zu rotieren und es erschien eine Art Nebel. Langsam konnte er im Wasser etwas erkennen. Es waren Unmengen von Tierformen. Sowohl magische als auch nichtmagische. Er konnte sich gar nicht alle merken. Alles was er kannte und noch viele mehr waren zu erkennen. Dann verblasste das Bild und plötzlich war nur noch klares Wasser zu erkennen.

Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Lehrern um und erkannte das sie ihn wieder einmal fassungslos anschauten. „Was habt ihr den jetzt schon wieder. Ich habe so viele magische als auch nichtmagische Tiere gesehen, das ich mir das gar nicht merken konnte. Heißt dass das ich kein Animagus werden kann?"

Merlin schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nein, das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Du bist ein Multianimagus. Du kannst dich in jedes beliebige Tier sei es magisch oder auch nichtmagisch verwandeln. Wir konnten das beobachten während der letzten drei Stunden!"

„Was solange hat das gedauert? Ich dachte das wären nur ein paar Minuten gewesen!"

„Am besten gehen wir zurück und den restlichen Tag ruhst du dich aus. Vielleicht trainierst du noch ein wenig mit deinem Zauberstab und dem Buch der Magie, aber übertreibe es nicht!" ermahnte Morgana. Damit gingen sie zurück und Harry versank wieder einmal in seinem Selbststudium.

Am nächsten Morgen nach Training und Frühstück begann Morgana mit ihrer Ausbildung.

„Du kennst ja Legilimentik. Die hohe Kunst, Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus den Gedanken eines anderen herauszuziehen nennen Magier »Legilimentik«. Das als Gedankenlesen zu nennen würde man der Legilimentik nicht gerecht werden. Jemand, der die Legilimentik beherrscht, kann unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen in die Köpfe seiner Opfer eintauchen und richtig deuten, was er dort vorfindet. Einen Schritt weiter geht die Telepathie. Sie bezeichnet die Fähigkeit, Information von einem Menschen zu einem anderen Menschen oder allgemein einer anderen "Wesenheit" zum Beispiel Tier oder Pflanze zu übertragen, ohne direkt sinnlich wahrnehmbare Einflussnahme. Der Sender kann somit dem Empfänger mittels Gedankenkraft in Kontakt treten."

„Aber das beherrsche ich doch schon mit meinen Vertrauten und mit Euch. Muss ich das noch weiter lernen oder können wir nicht gleich mit der Teleportation beginnen?"

Morgana lachte wieder einmal über seine Ungeduld: „Du hast uns schon so oft überrascht, deshalb will ich mit dir probieren, ob nicht ein besonderer Aspekt in der Telepathie von dir genutzt werden kann. Telepathisch kannst du dich mit Wesen in deiner Nähe oder wenn du mit ihnen gebunden bist kommunizieren. Aber was ist, wenn du Telepathie über Zeit und Raum hinweg nutzen willst? Willst du nicht mit jemanden aus deiner Zeit versuchen in Kontakt zu treten?

„Remus..." war Harrys sofortige Reaktion.

„Zum Beispiel, aber zuerst wollen wir das mit leichteren Medien trainieren. Siehst du den Falken über uns fliegen? Versuche mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen und bitte ihn zu dir herab zu kommen. Wenn du das geschafft hast, hast du ein Studienobjekt um gleich eine erste Animagusform zu testen.

Sofort machte er sich daran, an den Falken zu denken und mit ihm in Kontakt zutreten. Aber das war einfacher gedacht als getan. Nach einer halben Stunde war der Falke verschwunden und er hatte keinen Kontakt mit ihm knüpfen können.

„Ärgere dich nicht," kam es von Morgana, „es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Du musst immer mehr üben. Vielleicht nehmen wir zuerst Tiere, die hier heimisch und zutraulich sind. Wir haben hier auch Pferde. Mit denen könntest du anfangen. Später können wir dann auch Pflanzen nehmen."

„Ich kann dann auch mit Pflanzen sprechen?" Harry war überrascht.

„Ja, sicher aber erst einmal machen wir jetzt Pause und essen etwas. Danach kannst du mit Merlin mit der Blutmagie beginnen."

Nach dem Essen setzten sich Harry und Merlin zusammen. Morgana war unterwegs, um ein Pferd für die nächsten Tage zu besorgen.

„Harry lass uns mit dem Thema der Blut- und Seelenmagie beginnen. Weist du was das bedeutet?"

„Nein keine Ahnung!" kam Harrys ehrliche Antwort.

Merlin begann mit der Erklärung: „Die Blutmagie ist eine "wilde" bzw. schamanische Magieform. Ihre Riten und Gebräuche sind nicht nach logischen Mustern aufgebaut, es gehört eher eine gutes Gespür für die magischen Kräfte um sich herum.

Die Blutmagie macht sich die Kräfte des Geistes zunutze. Sie zapft nicht nur die magischen Kräfte an, sondern auch die Kräfte der wechselwirkenden Energien von Seelen und spirituellen Umgebungen. Eine oftmals genutzte Kraft ist die, die im Blut eines Lebewesens vorhanden ist. Diese Magieform hat deswegen auch den Übernamen Blutmagie erhalten, obwohl sie im ursprünglichen „Ta'uri Rak'tar'pachai" heißt. Wie man den Namen entnehmen kann, stammt diese Magieart ursprünglich aus Shangri-La von den Ta'Uri Wölfen. Sie kommt auch in anderen Ländern vor, hat aber dort nicht einmal annähernd die Macht des Rak'tar'pachai erreicht.

Die einzigen Personen, die diese durch ihre blutigen Rituale verrufene Magieart noch im vollen Umfang kennen, sind Rachas'ri und ich, denen das gesamte Wissen in den Geist gebrannt wurden und das Buch Taya'an, in welchem das Wissen über diese Magieart steht. Mit der Blutmagie lassen sich auch Dinge beschwören, unter anderem Folgende: Zombies, Skelette, gepanzerte Schrecken und Dämonen. Außerdem kann man mit Blutmagie die Fähigkeiten zweier in die Fähigkeiten einen neuerschaffenen dritten Wesen binden."

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Wie sollte er das alles lernen? Fragte er sich.

„Hier hast du das Buch Taya'an. Nimm es und lese darin. Wenn du geeignet bist, wovon ich aber ausgehe, dann kannst du das lesen und auch lernen."

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen. Zwischenzeitlich kamen seine Gefährten vorbei, so erlernte er nach und nach deren Formen als seine Animagusformen.

Mit dem Pferd konnte er nach zwei Monaten telepatisch sprechen. Von da an ging es sehr schnell mit allen möglichen Tieren auch mit Vögeln, die sehr weit entfernt flogen nahm er schnell Kontakt auf. Nach drei Monaten konnte er mit allen Tieren die es hier gab kommunizieren. Nach weiteren drei Monaten konnte er sich auch mit Pflanzen und Bäumen telepatisch unterhalten.

Mit der Blutmagie kam er sehr gut voran. Nicht nur, das er Zombies, Skelette und gepanzerte Schrecken beschwören konnte auch den magischen Blut-Schwur beherrschte er perfekt. Nur beim erschaffen von neuen Wesen, in dem er die aus zwei anderen neu erschuf war er noch nicht sehr weit gekommen.

Sein Auswahl an eigenen Zaubersprüche und Flüche wurden immens groß. Und die Kraft, die hinter den Sprüchen mit seinem neuen Zauberstab, steckten waren immens. Er begann nun auch die stablose und stille Magie zu üben. Langsam wünschte er sich mit Remus in Verbindung zu setzen.

„Ich möchte heute Abend versuchen mit Remus in Kontakt treten." Fing Harry am Abend an zu sprechen.

„Ja versuche es sammle Kraft und gehe heute früher zu Bett und versuche mit deinem ganzen Herzen an Remus zu denken!" Sprach Merlin

Morgana stimmte dem zu: „Du schaffst das – sicher!"

Dann ging er in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte ging er zu Bett. Er streckte sich auf seinem schmalen Bett aus, und driftete, an Remus denkend, in den Schlaf.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, und anstatt seinen kargen Möbeln seines Zimmers hier auf Glastonbury erblickte er eine wunderschönen, Viktorianischen Garderobenschrank aus Mahagoniholz. An der gegenüberliegenden Zimmerwand befanden sich zwei gleichfarbige Bücherregale, die allerdings nicht so verziert waren. Die Regale waren mit Büchern gefüllt: Taschenbücher, Hardcovers und sogar in Leder gebundene Bücher.

Er stand verblüfft da und überlegte woran ihn dieses Zimmer erinnert. Dann schweiften seine Augen zu dem Sofa, das ebenfalls zu der restlichen Einrichtung passte, auf dem Remus saß und ein Buch las.

Er vermisste ihn. Das musste ein Traum sein, denn wenn er wirklich dort wäre müsste er wissen, dass er da war. Dann schaute er plötzlich mit erschrockenen Augen auf und musterte ihn.

„Hallo Harry, bist du das wirklich? Oder ist das ein Traum? Lebst du?" schrie Remus, und wollt ihn umarmen, lief aber durch ihn durch. Die Beiden schauten sich erschrocken an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte ich würde träumen, weil du nicht zu bemerken schienst, dass ich da war."

„Tut mir leid, ich war in das Buch versunken. Es geht um die Wehrwolf-Rechte. Dann habe ich dich bemerkt. Und ich habe noch nicht einmal gehört wie du hereingekommen bist."

„Das ist seltsam. Ich kann dich hören, du kannst mich hören, aber wir können uns nicht berühren. Das kann kein Teleportieren sein, denn dann wäre ich wirklich bei dir. Also muss es Telepathie sein und das über Zeit und Raum hinweg. Wahnsinn!" war Harrys ausgelassene Reaktion. Dann erklärte Harry grob, was er in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte, aber nicht wo er war und wer in ausbildete.

Nachdem Harry geendet hatte hörte er Remus schluchzen. „Du hast deine Eltern wieder getroffen und Sirius. Ich bin so glücklich für dich. Und ich freue mich das du noch lebst!"

„Ja," grinste Harry, „und Sirius meinte ich solle dir einen schönen Gruß ausrichten und du sollt dir endlich Tonks schnappen..." jetzt fiel Harry in ein lautes Lachen. Er konnte richtig spüren, wie Remus rot wurde und sich schämte.

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an, das ist meine Sache oder wie sieht das mit dir und deiner Familienplanung aus!" konterte Remus.

Jetzt war es an Harry seine Gesichtsfarbe schneller zu wechseln als ein Chamäleon. Rot stand ihm eindeutig nicht...

Dann aber antwortete er bedrückt: „Weist du zum einen gibt es hier niemand außer meine Lehrer und andererseits habe ich keine Zeit und kein Interesse nach einem Mädchen zu suchen. Ich muss mein möglichstes tun um so schnell wie möglich in der Lage zu sein gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Und dann habe ich die Aufgabe zumindest ihn und wahrscheinlich etliche seiner Todesser zu töten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, das es ein Mädchen gibt, das einen Killer oder Mörder lieben kann und mit ihm eine Familie gründen will? Ich nicht!"

Remus war vollkommen geschockt und Harry spürte, das er ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen hatte. „So war das aber nicht gemeint. Und ich glaube das es genügend Menschen gibt, die dich richtig einschätzen und wissen wer du wirklich bist! Glaub mir."

„Ja klar ich kenne da welche, die dafür vollstes Verständnis haben. Die kennen mich schon seit fünf Jahren und verurteilen mich sofort, wenn die Indizien gegen mich sprechen. Und dann, obwohl meine Unschuld bewiesen ist, sind sie auf Grund von miesen Intrigen immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich nicht doch ein verurteilenswürdiger Mörder bin. Du weißt wen ich meine! Vergiss es dieser Typ Mensch gibt es nicht!" endete Harry ironisch.

Remus dachte an Hermine und Ginny und musste ihm Recht geben.

„Siehst du jetzt gibst du mir Recht!"

„Ich habe aber nichts gesagt, scheinbar bist du auch ein Emphat und kannst Empfindungen spüren." Fiel Remus auf.

„Remus, lass uns jetzt weiter schlafen ich melde mich irgendwann wieder. Ach so was ich noch sagen wollte. Ich bin jetzt zehn Monate hier am lernen. Beim mir vergeht die Zeit zehnmal schneller als bei dir. Also wenn ich dich treffe, werden voraussichtlich 2-3 Monate vergangen sein, ich aber werde dann schon 18 Jahre alt sein. Bis dahin werde ich mich auch äußerlich stark verändert haben."

„Gute Nacht!" kam es noch von Remus.

„Ach Remus du kannst Tonks und wenn du sie siehst Hagrid und Dobby davon erzählen. Aber achte darauf das sie nichts weiter sagen. Dir auch eine Gute Nacht" Damit glitt Harry auch in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte er Merlin und Morgana, das es ihm gelungen war mit Remus in Kontakt zu treten.

„Außerdem glaubt Remus, das ich ein Emphat bin. Ich denke es stimmt, ich konnte spüren wenn er sich schämte oder als er sehr bedrückt war!"

„Wow, das ist ja eine tolle Fähigkeit, aber warum war Remus denn bedrückt?" Wollte Morgana wissen.

„Sorry, aber darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen!" Antwortete Harry

Seine Lehrer schauten sich sorgenvoll an und Harry sprach sie an: „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Remus hat eine scheinbar schöne Zukunftsperspektive von mir angesprochen, aber ich habe ihm erklärt das ich dieses Glück sicher nicht finden würde. Jetzt sage ich nichts mehr dazu. Bitte versteht das!"

„Auf jeden Fall kann ich dir bestätigen, dass du ein Emphat bist und über das andere kannst du reden wann immer du willst, es wäre aber besser sich das von der Seele zu reden." Sagte Merlin und Morgana nickte.

„Nun, nachdem du die Telepathie so super beherrschst sollten wir mit der Telekinese beginnen. Und Merlin wird mit dir auch die Seelenmagie beginnen." Sagte Morgana.

„Du kennst sicher den Aufrufezauber „Accio". Mit diesem Sammel- oder Aufrufezauber kann man bewegliche Gegenstände auch aus größerer Entfernung herbeizaubern. Oder „Wingardium Leviosa" mit dem man Gegenstände durch die Luft fliegen zu lassen kann. Dies alles wirst du viel besser durch deine Telekinese erlernen. Dies ist die Fähigkeit, allein durch Gedankenkraft physikalische Kraft auszuüben, zum Beispiel Gegenstände zu bewegen. Gelegentlich sind besondere Magier auch in der Lage durch Telekinese Gegenstände sichtbar zu verformen oder gar zu zerstören."

„Könnte ich dann jemanden den Zauberstab in seiner Hand zerstören bei einem Duell, Mo?" fragte Harry interessiert.

Morgana antwortete: „Ja genau, aber achte darauf, wenn ein Schutzzauber über den Gegenstand liegt, dann bewirkt diese Fähigkeit nichts."

„Kann man als Schutzzauber auch einen Reflexions-Zauber auf den Gegenstand legen, damit dann die Wirkung vielleicht auf die Gegenstände der jeweiligen Person mit telekinetischen Kräften zurückprallt?" Harry war schon mitten in der Aufarbeitung dieser Fähigkeit.

Morgana war erstaunt: „Das sollten wir unbedingt testen! Nun aber erst einmal kurz zu den Grundlagen."

Sie legte einige Äste vor ihn auf den Tisch. „So jetzt denke einfach daran diese Äste von dem Tisch zu schieben. Aber bitte keine stummen Zaubersprüche, sondern bewege den Ast mit deinen Gedanken!"

Natürlich hatte Harry am Anfang einige Probleme. Aber nach sechs Monaten konnte er sämtliche Gegenstände egal wie klein oder groß und wie stabil oder schwer auch immer bewegen und auch zerstören. Morgana war sehr begeistert.

Merlin hatte in dieser Zeit mit ihm das Thema der Seelenmagie bearbeitet.

Flashback

„Was ist eigentlich Seelenmagie?"

Merlin antwortete: „Ich würde sagen, am Besten könnte man das mit Astralreisen umschreiben! Es ist sozusagen eine tiefe, innere Verbindung zu einer oder mehreren Personen. So ,dass man Gedanken und Gefühle teilt. Grundsätzlich kann man ein Seelenband in vier verschiedene Kategorien einteilen: 1. eine nicht permanente Geistverschmelzung, 2. das „Erkennen", 3. ein freiwilliges von beiden Parteien geschlossenes „Seelenband" und las but not least 4. die Entreißung einer Seele oder auch Seelenraub."

„Ich verstehe gar nichts?" stöhnte Harry auf.

„Also dann will ich mit einer kurzen Einleitung beginnen." Setzte Merlin an

„Bei einer nicht permanenten Geistverschmelzung kann sich ohne dass es abwegig wird eine größere Anzahl von Wesen beteiligen. Ermöglicht werden kann es durch Berührung oder durch Aufhalten der Person in der näheren Umgebung und ein wenig Konzentration. Jetzt fragen sich Außenstehende, was soll das, die Wesen sitzen einander doch schon gegenüber, warum sprechen sie nicht einfach über das was sie austauschen wollen. Das Schlagwort in diesem Fall heißt „Worte". Worte sind eine Beschreibung dessen, was passiert ist oder was passieren könnte. Ein Zauberer beispielsweise nimmt diese Worte auf, interpretiert sie, schlussfolgert und entscheidet dann mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Tauscht man Ereignisse und Situationen in einem Seelenbund aus, so wird nicht über das Ereignis erzählt, sondern diese Situation noch einmal nachgefühlt. So braucht sich der erzählende Zauberer nichts ausdenken, um die Situation gebührend zu beschreiben und der zuhörende „Zuhörer" nichts interpretieren, weil er das Erlebte seines Gegenübers fühlen kann. Ein solches kurzfristiges nicht permanenten Seelenbund zu bewerkstelligen, bedarf es der astralen Welt, wie es ein Magier zu sagen pflegt."

Das übten sie zuerst und nach wenigen Wochen hatte Harry das perfekt im Griff.

Danach erklärte Merlin ihm den zweiten Schritt: „Das Erkennen ist an Seltenheit und an seiner Definition so gewaltig, das es sehr schwierig ist, es auch nur annähernd verdeutlichend zu beschreiben. Ich werde es so gut es geht versuchen. Am Anfang weiß man nicht was passiert, man weiß nur manchmal, das etwas nicht mehr stimmt, eine innere Ruhe überfällt einen in der Gruppe, man wird fahrig, etwas aufbrausender, man isst wenig und sucht, um sich selbst wieder zu finden meist die Einsamkeit. Es ist nicht möglich zu erkennen was geschehen ist, ist man krank oder nur schwach. Andere wieder rum fühlen sich normal, ziehen alleine umher und ahnen nichts. Ganz gleich ob man etwas fühlt wie innere Unruhe oder nichts, so wird es dennoch früher oder später passiert, jener Augenblick, den besonders die Elben „das Erkennen" nennen. Es ist der bloße Blick in sein Gegenüber, zufälliger Kontakt, ein einziger Moment in dem man sich ansieht und es erscheint einem als würde die Welt für einen winzigen Moment den Atem anhalten und alles würde still werden, so als hätte es niemals Geräusche gegeben. Nur ein einziges Wort erschallt wie der Klang einer wunderschönen Melodie in deinem Inneren, es ist warm, vertraut und voller Liebe und ist man dem Blick, dem man austauschte im Nächsten Moment wieder entschwunden, so erklingt jener Name immer noch in einem und man weiß, es ist nicht sein eigener Seelenname. Meist schauen sich dann zwei Elben verwirrt und ungläubig in die Augen. Warum? Das Erkennen sucht sich Liebende aus, das mag Zufall sein. Ein Erkennen kann zu jeder Zeit, an jedem Ort zu jedem beliebigen Elben geschehen. Es kann auch sein, das sich zwei Elben erkennen, die sich überhaupt nicht mögen. Was die Sache natürlich komplizierter macht. Ein solches spontanes Erkennen ist unmöglich zu kontrollieren, weil jener Gegenüber, dazu bestimmt ist, den Seelennamen des anderen zu erfahren. Andersherum ist es genauso. Warum das so ist, weiß ich nicht, vielleicht frage ich die Mutter des Weltenbaumes oder den Weltenbaum selbst nach seinen Gründen."

„Dieses Erkennen ist ein Geschenk. Es hat nichts mit Vertrauen, Freundschaft oder Liebe zu tun, sondern ist eine Situation die einfach passieren kann und der man sich niemals entziehen kann."

„Wow, und da ich elbischer Abstammung bin habe ich diese Fähigkeit auch?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, aber das ist etwas, was du nicht trainieren kannst, es kommt und ist da und dann wirst du es merken. Außerdem haben auch die Druiden diese Fähigkeit. Bein Zauberern und Magiern kommt sie äußerst selten vor!" Erklärte Merlin.

„Darum gehe ich gleich auf das nächste Thema ein." Sprach Merlin weiter.

„Ein freiwilliges von beiden Parteien geschlossenes „Seelenband" ist die engste und festeste Verbindung. Man kann auch künstlich ein Erkennen hervorrufen. Dieses Erkennen erreicht man in dem man seinem Gegenüber seinen Seelennamen als Akt größtem Vertrauens und Freundschaft nennt. Du wirst irgendwann deinen Seelennamen erkennen. Dein bestes Training dazu ist die Kontaktaufnahme mit deinen Eltern und Sirius." Dieses Training solltest du die nächsten Wochen und Monate nebenbei mit trainieren."

„Und nun zum letzten und schlimmsten Teil der Seelenmagie. Sie gehört zu den größten aller Foltern und die unumstößliche Wahrheit einem Wesen wirklichen Schmerz zuzuführen ist die Entreißung seiner Seele ohne dessen Einverständnis. Diese Tat ist so grauenvoll und unglaublich schmerzhaft, das kein Wesen das dieses Phänomen jemals durchgemacht hat davon berichten möchte, deshalb sind jegliche Aufzeichnungen eines Seelenraubes auch sehr wage. Ich möchte das du das kennst aber sein vorsichtig damit."

Harry war ganz aufgeregt: „Kann man die Seele demjenigen, der sie gestohlen hat auch wieder entreißen und dem Bestohlenen wieder geben?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Ich glaube das Dementoren bei ihrem Kuss einem die Seele entreißen. Wenn dem so ist, müsste es doch möglich sein, diese seelenlosen Menschen doch zu helfen?"

„Das ist wieder so typisch für dich, Harry. Dem sollten wir in den nächsten Monaten nachgehen!" auch Merlin war ganz erfasst und aufgeregt in der nächsten Zeit bei diesem Thema.

Nach einigen Monaten und der zu Hilfenahme des Buche der Magie in Zusammenwirken mit dem großen Heilstabes fanden sie einen Zauberspruch, um diese bisher verloren geglaubten Seelen zu retten. Sie feierten dieses Ergebnis zusammen mit Harrys Gefährten bei einem gemütlichen Abendessen.

Flashback Ende

Zwischenzeitlich zwei Monate nach dem Gespräch mit Remus hatten sie seinen 17.ten Geburtstag gefeiert. Ihr Geschenk für Harry war eine Reise Per Teleportation, auf die sie beide ihn begleiteten, zur Anwaltskanzlei _Sills Cummis Epstein & Gross P.C_. ins Jahr 1996. Dort sprachen sie dann mit Rechtsanwalt Mr. Laurence Ackourey, der ihnen sehr kurzfristig mit einem Termin entgegen kam. Harry startete mit seiner Vorbereitung für die Rückkehr in seine Welt nach seiner Ausbildung. Er bevollmächtigte Mr. Ackourey zu seinem Vermögensverwalter. Remus sollte der stellvertretende Vermögensverwalter werden. Als erstes sollten sie die Mehrheit am Tagespropheten erwerben. Außerdem sollten mögliche Beteiligungen an aussichtsreiche Unternehmen geprüft werden und im Bedarfsfall Anteile gekauft werden. Es wurde noch eine Firma als Holding gegründet. Harry entschied sich für den Firmennamen _„Flash Inc." _– jeder der seine Aversion gegen seine Berühmtheit kannte würde ihn, Harry, nicht damit in Verbindung bringen.

Harry hatte zwischenzeitlich auch erfahren, das Wehrwölfe nahezu keine Rechte hatten. Sie durften kein Grund erwerben und nicht heiraten.

„Das ist sicher auch der Grund, warum Mr. Black Mr. Lupin eine lebenslanges Wohnrecht vererbt hatte. Dies ist nicht anfechtbar!" klärte Mr. Ackourey Harry auf.

„Was kann ich tun, damit dieses Unrecht aufgehoben wird. Ich möchte, das die Wehrwölfe die gleichen Rechte bekommen wie alle anderen Zauberer auch!" Harry hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet

„Und das machst du nur wegen Remus Lupin?" fragte Merlin erstaunt.

„In erster Linie für ihn, sicher, aber ich denke da auch weiter." Erklärte nun Harry, „Bis auf ein paar wenige wirklich böse Wehrwölfe, wie z.B. Grayback, wollen die meisten sicher nicht in einen Krieg hineingezogen werden. Und sicher sind sie auch kein Fan von Voldemort. Aber wenn wir sie weiterhin so diskriminieren schließen sie sich sicher aus Rache Voldi an. Also wenn ich was für die Wehrwölfe tue habe ich dadurch bis zu drei Vorteile. 1. ich helfe Remus und grins Tonks – 2. Voldemort verliert einen großen Teil seiner Armee – und 3. Vielleicht helfen sie mir dann beim finalen Schlag gegen die Schlangenfresse."

Merlin und Morgana waren wegen der Bemerkung über Tonks und Remus am lachen und selbst Mr. Ackourey konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hast du sonst noch den einen oder anderen Plan?" Fragte Morgana.

Harry grinste und sah dabei Mr. Ackourey an: „Wie viele Riesen gibt es in Britannien Mr. Ackourey?"

„Hmmm... so ca. 50 müssten es sein" sagte Mr. Ackourey

„Und wie viel sind richtig auf der Seite von Voldemort

„Höchstens vier oder fünf!"

„Das heisst der Rest also mindestens 45 haben kein Interesse an einem Krieg. Also wenn ich die _iles of darkness _meine Insel, die doch sehr groß und unübersichtlich ist möchte ich den Riesen für immer zur Nutzung und zum Leben überlassen. Doch darüber möchte ich dann mit Hagrid reden!" stellte Harry fest

Sowohl Mr. Ackourey als auch Merlin und Morgana waren höchst erstaunt über Harrys politischen Geschick.

„Last but not least möchte ich das Ziel verfolgen, das Fudge abgesetzt wird und ein kompetenter Mensch Zaubereiminister wird. Wer das können wir dann später noch planen" endete Harry.

Zum Schluss gingen sie noch gemeinsam mit Mr. Ackourey zu Gringotts, um ihm einen Zugriff auf das Potterverlies zu gewähren.

Sein neuer Ring bereitete keine Probleme. Er konnte damit beide Verließe betreten. Gleichzeitig erhielt er von den Gringotts-Kobolden die schriftliche Bestätigung seiner Volljährigkeit. Hopindock, der Hauptkobold erklärte Harry noch, das niemand feststellen würde, das Harry bereits jetzt volljährig wäre. Ein immenser Vorteil für ihn. Er beauftragte Mr. Ackourey noch Remus regelmäßig einen Bericht über die Aktivitäten zu geben. Er, Harry würde sich dann mit ihm in Verbindung setzen.

******Damit verließen Morgana, Merlin und Harry unbemerkt von der Zaubererwelt wieder Harrys Dimension und kehrten zurück zur Ausbildung. **


	11. Der erste Teil der Ausbildung Fortsetz

**Der erste Teil der Ausbildung - Fortsetzung**

"Tja," resümierte Harry „jetzt sind auch in dieser Beziehung die Aktionen gestartet worden. Lasst uns doch mit dem letzten Thema beginnen. Ich möchte nun endlich die Teleportation lernen"

„Und für die Nachmittage habe ich eine kleine Überraschung für dich Harry," bemerkte Merlin. „Es ist ein Samuraimeister, namens Feng Shi Tiao. Er wird dich mit deinem Schwert und deinem Terabolk ausbilden."

Am nächsten Morgen begann Morgana nach dem Unterricht mit der letzten Stufe ihrer Ausbildung.

„Als Teleportation bezeichnet man die Bewegung eines Gegenstandes von einem Raumpunkt zu einem beliebigen anderen Raumpunkt, zu einer frei gewählten Zeit, in minimaler Verzögerung, ohne dass das Objekt dabei physisch den dazwischen liegenden Raum durchquert. Das ist etwas anderes als das dir bekannte Apparieren. In dem du von deinem Aufenthaltsort verschwindest und fast zeitgleich an einem anderen Ort erscheinst. Man verschwindet, »disappariert«, dabei mit einem Ploppen oder Knallen und taucht kurz darauf mit dem gleichen Geräusch an anderer Stelle wieder auf. Das Apparieren ist für die meisten Zauberer eine äußert schwierige Angelegenheit, für die sie eine besondere Prüfung ablegen müssen. Wenn man es nicht richtig macht, kann man dabei »zersplintern«, das heißt Teile seiner selbst am Ausgangsort zurücklassen. Aber selbst wenn man das Apparieren beherrscht, ist es nicht immer möglich, diese Methode der Fortbewegung einzusetzen. Es gibt Orte, an denen das Apparieren durch magischen Zauberschutz unmöglich ist. Das ist überhaupt nicht so beim Teleportieren. Du stellst dir Zeit und Raum vor und bist dann dort. Der riesige Nachteil ist, du darfst den Ablauf der Zeit nicht zu deinen Gunsten in der Zukunft ändern, sonst kannst du nicht zurück in deinen Zeit aus der du kommst!"

„Also kann ich Voldemort als Schüler Tom Riddle nicht töten oder gar nur umstimmen, damit meine Eltern am Leben bleiben und auch alle anderen..." bemerkte Harry frustriert.

„Genau das meinte ich damit. Aber wenn du jemand beispielsweise in der Vergangenheit hilfst, der dir in deiner Zukunft hilfreich sein kann, du das aber nicht weist, dann geht das schon! Bedanke das immer, auf deinen Reisen!"

So gingen Wochen und Monate ins Land und langsam machten sich erste Erfolge bemerkbar. Auch Feng Shi Tiao war von Harrys Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert und dem Terabolk immer begeisterter Dann eines Nachts, Merlin war irgendwo unterwegs...

Er entschied sich fürs Teleportieren als Übung nachdem er mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war, aber erst einmal nicht an sich selbst. Er wollte Merlin sehen. Eigentlich war Remus Harrys erste Wahl, aber er wollte ihm keinen Schrecken einjagen und ihn auch nicht mitten in der Nacht wecken.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, schloss die Augen, und stellte sich vor, wie Merlin vor ihm in seinem Zimmer sitzen würde. Er konzentrierte all seine Gedanken und Gefühle auf diese Aufgabe. Als es nach einigen Minuten so aussah, als ob nichts geschehen würde, öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder.

„Was? Bist du etwa überrascht, mich zu sehen?" fragte Merlin.

„Ich-ich dachte, es hätte nicht funktioniert."

„Harry, du solltest es inzwischen besser wissen. Hast du gerade aufgegeben?"

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört und deine Gegenwart nicht gespürt, deshalb dachte ich, dass es nicht funktioniert hätte. Ich wollte es später noch einmal probieren, denn jetzt fühle ich mich so geschlaucht."

„Natürlich. Du hast mich von einem sehr weit entfernten Ort hergeholt, das kostet Energie."

„Kann sein. Wieso konnte ich dich nicht spüren?"

„Du hast dich konzentriert und somit deine emphatischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt. Ich wollte sehen wie lange es dauert, bis du entweder aufgibst oder Multitasking verwendest."

„Multitasking?"

„Ja Harry. Du musst noch lernen wie du mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig machst. Du wirst schon sehe, das wird dir helfen. Du musst dich auf eine Sache konzentrieren, aber sicherstellen , dass deine anderen Fähigkeiten immer noch im Hintergrund arbeiten."

„Oh." war alles was er sagen konnte und Merlin fing an zu lachen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bekommst das schon hin. Immerhin hast du mich hier hergeholt, nicht?" Harry grinste stolz. „Gut gemacht, mein Junge. Bist jetzt wieder fürs Training bereit?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall."

„Ach ja, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" sagte Merlin.

„Danke." antwortete Harry und rang nach Luft. Er war jetzt 18 Jahre alt.

„Gern geschehen. Sollen wir wieder eine Zeit ausmachen zu der du trainierst? Halt, ich habe eine bessere Idee: Du trainierst Teleportieren indem du mich immer zu dir holst wenn dir nach Training zumute ist. Wie hört sich das an?"

„Großartig. Ähm. Würde es dich stören, wenn ich auch Remus von Zeit zu Zeit nur für einen Besuch zu mir teleportiere?"

„Das dürfen wir nicht machen, leider aber du weißt doch, du bist der einzige einer langen Reihe Zauberer der das Teleportieren beherrscht." Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Auch wenn du noch lernen musst, wie du dich selber teleportierst, so war das heute schon ein toller Anfang."

Harry war sprachlos.

Wieder einige Woche später war es dann soweit.

„Na gut. Ich möchte versuchen, uns beide zu teleportieren, um Merlin zu besuchen." Sprach er mit Morgana

„Wirklich?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass er zur versunkenen Pyramide teleportierte, um mit Merlin zu trainieren, aber er hatte noch niemanden mitgenommen.

„Ja. Jetzt musst du nur meine Hand festhalten."

Sie nahm seine Hand und wartete aufgeregt während Harry sich konzentrierte. Er stellte sich die Halle in der Mitte der Pyramide in seinen Gedanken vor, und wie er mit Morgana genau vor dem Tisch stehen würde. Nach weniger als einer Minute lösten sie sich in der Dunkelheit auf uns standen plötzlich vor dem Tisch, an dem Merlin saß und einen kleinen Imbiss vorbereitet hatte.

„Ah, Harry, Mo. Schön dass ihr vorbeikommt."

„So nachdem du auch deine letzte Prüfung bestanden hast bist du nun einer der Auserwählten ein Reisender in Zeit und Raum. Ich bin so stolz, das du das geschafft hast..." Morgana war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Harry teleportierte sich zusammen mit Merlin und Morgana zurück in deren gemeinsame Hütte.

Feng Shi Tiao gesellte sich zu den dreien: „Er die Ausbildung mit dem Schwert und dem Terabolk ausgesprochen erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ich möchte mit Harry eine letzte Prüfung machen. Dafür habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht." Damit hielt Feng Shi Tiao Harry einen länglichen Gegenstand, der in ein Tuch eingewickelt war entgegen

„Nimm es heraus!" sagte Feng Shi Tiao ermutigend.

Harry nahm das Schwert heraus.

„Niemand konnte bisher das Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen. In der Legende heißt es, es wäre ein Schwert, nicht von dieser Welt. Es hätte einst einem Seraphim gehört. Und da du die Kraft in dir trägst ist es für mich sicher gewesen, das du es ziehen kannst"

Harry war baff und total begeistert.

Feng Shi Tiao überreichte Ihm noch eine Gurtkonstruktion und erklärte Harry folgendes: „Mit diesen Gurten kannst du deine beiden Schwerter auf dem Rücken befestigen und mit sie beiden Händen gleichzeitig ziehen. Das hilft dir dann auch, wenn du sie im sitzen ziehen musst. Und zu guter Letzt sind beide Schwerter durch diesen verzauberten Gurt für niemanden sichtbar und ertastbar, da hilft auch kein Zauberspruch dagegen.

Harry bedankte sich überschwänglich und zog die beiden Schwerter direkt auf dem Rücken an. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Und der Terabolk passte sich an der rechten Gurtseite nahtlos an und der Kristalldolch auf der linken. So würde er nun immer alle seine Waffen bei sich tragen können, ohne das sie ihn behinderten oder auffielen. Seinen Zauberstab und seinen Heilstab, den er auf Zauberstabgröße verkleinert hatte und mit dem er mittlerweile auch zaubern konnte, hatte er an den Unterarmen in selbstgefertigten Zauberstabhaltern untergebracht. Er war regelrecht allzeit bereit.

Er unterhielt sich noch mit den dreien bis in den späten Abend aber kurz vor Mitternacht gingen sie alle drei schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie die letzten Vorbereitungen und sein neues Ziel besprechen. Harry verabschiedete sich vorerst von den dreien vor dem Frühstück für einen kleinen letzten Spaziergang.

Harry blieb immer wieder mal stehen und bemerkte, dass sich sein Schatten noch weiter bewegte. Der Schatten bewegte sich genau wie er vor einer Minute aufgewühlt auf und ab. Während er seinen Schatten beobachtete konnte er fühlen, wie ihn seine Anspannung Stück für Stück verließ.

Merlin hatte einmal erwähnt, dass man seinen Schatten solche Sachen lehren könne, doch Harry hatte nie erwartet, dass es ihm passieren würde. Und jetzt stand er da und beobachtete seinen Schatten.

„Hey, du kannst jetzt aufhören. Ich bin nicht mehr so aufgeregt." Wie erwartet hörte sein Schatten nicht auf ihn. „Sieht so aus als ob mein Schatten genauso dickköpfig ist wie ich."

Der Schatten hielt an und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. Das war etwas das Harry normalerweise tat, wenn er verärgert war. Harry konnte sich den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schattens nur vorstellen. Er dachte an die Zeit zurück, als Merlin über die Zähmung des Schattens gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht aufgepasst, da es ihm so unmöglich erschienen war, und jetzt stand er hier.

„Weißt du, es könnte sein, dass du gar nicht mein Schatten bist. Du benimmst dich viel eher wie eine Bekannte mit der ich zusammen zur Schule ging und dachte dabei hämisch grinsend an Hermine."

Der Schatten gab vor, sich selbst zu erwürgen.

„Wenn du ein Teil von mir bist, dann solltest du besser aufpassen und zuhören, wenn ich dir sage, dass du etwas tun sollst."

Jetzt schüttelte der Schatten seinen Kopf.

„In Ordnung, was wäre, wenn ich freundlich frage und ‚bitte' sage, würdest du dann tun, was ich möchte?" Jetzt nickte sein Schatten mit dem Kopf. „Dann verstehen wir uns, nicht?" Der Schatten nickte wieder. Harry lächelte, es war gar nicht so schwer.

Langsam ging Harry zurück um gemeinsam mit seinen Lehrern zu frühstücken.

Nach dem sie gegessen hatten entschied Harry, das er, bevor er seine eigentliche Reise antreten wollte, er erst einmal Remus einen Besucht abstattete.

Gesagt – getan zuerst meldete er sich über seine Telepatischen Fähigkeiten bei Remus.

Hi Moony," sie waren sich sehr viel näher gekommen in letzter Zeit, „ich möchte dich Besuchen kommen. Ich beherrsche die Teleportation und außerdem möchte ich zumindest Tonks und wenn es geht auch Dobby sehen. Ich weiß ja das Hagrid zu den Riesen unterwegs ist. Mit ihm treffe ich mich dann auch ein anderes Mal. 

Am Besten sofort und in den Grimauld Platz dort sind wir gerade alle drei und völlig ungestört! freute sich Remus.

„Mensch Harry," begann Morgana, „jetzt warst du fast zwei Jahre bei uns. Ich muss sagen et tut schon weh dich ziehen zu lassen. Aber es muss sein. Was du hier geleistet hat war geradezu übermenschlich. Gleichzeitig haben wir dich als absolut netten, höflichen aber manchmal auch zu Scherze aufgelegten Jungen und später jungen Mann kennen gelernt. Aber ich denke wir sehen uns doch irgendwann wieder. Hier zum Abschied möchte ich dir zwei Anzüge schenken, die ich für dich gemacht habe. Machs gut." Und mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie Harry und verschwand schluchzend in der Hütte.

„Tja Harry du machst mir Mut für die Zukunft. Du bist intelligent und zielbewusst und doch denkst du immer daran anderen zu helfen wo es nur geht. Schlau und fleißig im Lernen bist du ohnehin. Und jetzt geht es für dich zur nächsten Etappe. Gehe mit Remus und Tonks zu Mr. Ackourey deinem Anwalt. Er hat zwei schöne Überraschungen für dich, mehr verrate ich nicht."

Nun kam Feng Shi Tiao auf ihn zu: „Du bist jetzt schon ein großer Krieger. Und außerdem ein fairer und gerechter und kaum zu bezwingender Krieger. Leider müssen Krieger etwas tun, was dir überhaupt nicht liegt. Du musst deinen Gegner auch besiegen und das kann auch das Töten des Gegners bedeuten. Doch denke an folgendes: _Ein großer Krieger muss manchmal Gutes auf böse Weise tun_. Beherzige diesen Leitspruch, er passt zu dir. Ach ja und außerdem ein Krieger, auch wenn er getötet hat ist kein Mörder. Das ist meine Meinung! Ich möchte dir auch noch etwas mitgeben." Dann sprach er eine japanische Beschwörungsformel. „Hiermit hast du nun einen Kampfanzug der Samurai, der aber erst aktiv wird, wenn du kämpfen musst. Er hält auch Messer, Pfeile und leichte Flüche ab. Dies ist mein Abschiedsgeschenk. Ehre Harry-san" Damit verneigte sich Feng Shi Tiao vor Harry und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

„Ja Harry, der nächste Schritt auf deiner jetzt beginnenden Reise wird Atlantis sein in der Zeit 20.000 Jahre vor deiner Geburt. Zu dieser Zeit gibt es dort zwei Völker. Die Elfen und die Druiden. Eigentlich haben sie viel gemein. Ihre Magie beziehen beide größtenteils aus der Natur. Beide sind grundsätzlich friedliebende Völker. Aber leider sind beide Völker kurz vor einem Krieg. Eine dritte Macht eine wirklich dunkle Hexe verursacht immer wieder Streitigkeiten zwischen den Elfen und den Druiden und beide Völker sind so zerstritten, das kaum jemand etwas dagegen tut oder gar bemerkt, von wem eigentlich die Provokationen und Zwischenfälle ausgehen. Außerdem scheint sie einem Dämon befehlen zu können. Also achte auf dich und nimm alle deine Gefährten gleich von Anfang an mit. Solltest du die Einigkeit geschaffen haben, werden beide Völker als solches auch in deiner Zeit existieren und du somit möglicherweise weitere Verbündete zur Erfüllung deiner Prophezeiung finden. Da du dir dadurch keinen direkt persönlichen Vorteil verschaffst, kann dir das auch gelingen. Hier hast du im Übrigen einen Plan von Atlantis zur damaligen Zeit. Damit kannst du dir auch einen Ort aussuchen an dem du teleportieren willst. Nachdem du deine Aufgabe erfüllt und deine Ausbildung dort beendet hast, musst du wiederkommen und wir besprechen deinen weiteren Weg. Nun geh, bevor ich auch noch Tränen vergieße." Damit umarmte Merlin einen sprachlosen Harry und verschwand auch mit glänzenden Augen in der Hütte.

Harrys Gefährten standen um ihn herum nur Tasatir hatte sich bereits um seinen linken Unterarm geschlängelt.

Also ich gehe jetzt zu meinem Freund Remus und rufe Euch dann sofort zu mir. Du, Chazor, solltest direkt als Kriegseinhorn erscheinen. Das ist zwar schon auffällig, und Ihr beide, Tjark und Godin, seit ja auch nicht unauffällig, aber ich habe so das Gefühl ich werde euch brauchen. Außerdem möchte ich euch meinen verbliebenen Freunden vorstellen. 

So war es Abgesprochen und kurz danach erschien Harry, der sich sicherheitshalber unsichtbar gemacht hatte, in der Küche des Grimauld Platzes.

Am Küchentisch saßen Remus und Tonks und unterhielten sich während Dobby gerade Sandwiches zu essen brachte. Harry stellte fest, das er tatsächlich hungrig war. Aber andererseits konnte ein kleiner Scherz ja nicht schaden. Als Remus gerade in seinen Toast beißen wollte schnappt sich Harry diesen und aß ihn genüsslich auf. Remus war erschrocken aufgesprungen und schaute sich ebenso aufmerksam wie Tonks um, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Hast du das gesehen, was passiert hier?" Fragte Remus

Tonks hob nur unwissend die Schultern. Beide standen nebeneinander und schauten zur Küchentür. Harry passte genau dazwischen. Er konnte nicht anders. Er stellte sich zwischen die beiden legte die Arme um sie und ließ sich langsam erscheinen. Beide schrieen erschrocken auf und setzten sich vor Schreck auf den Boden. Harry lachte schallend wegen des gelungenen Streiches.

„Na wann gibt es was zu essen?" fragte er seine verdutzten Freunde und ehemaligen Lehrer.

„Bist du das wirklich, Harry?" fragte Remus, der seinen Zauberstab ebenso wie die noch völlig sprachlose Tonks, gezogen hatte.

„Ja klar, soll ich es dir beweisen?"

„Sofort!"

„Hmmm... vielleicht damit. Du und mein Pate Sirius wolltet Peter Pettigrew in der peitschenden Weide töten, doch ich habe euch davon abgehalten. Dann haben Hermine und ich später noch Seidenschnabel und Sirius befreit. Und Sirius ist mit Seidenschnabel, auf ihm reitend und jubelnd, geflohen."

Remus grinste: „Stimmt und das weiß nur Harry!"

Dann stürmten Remus und Tonks auf Harry zu um ihn ganz fest zu umarmen.

**„**Mensch Harry wie siehst du denn aus?" bemerkte Remus kopfschüttelnd „du bist ja größer als ich!"

„Ja und deine Muskeln, wow, weißt du in welcher Gefahr du schwebst, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst und die Mädchen dich sehen?" witzelte Tonks

In dem Moment kam Dobby in die Küche: „Oh, oh, Master Potter ist wieder da und gesund!" freute sich Dobby. Harry nahm den verdutzten Dobby in den Arm, so groß war die Wiedersehensfreude.

„Ich freu mich euch zu sehen aber nach Hogwarts gehe ich vorerst nicht mehr." Erklärte Harry. Dann erzählte er Tonks und Dobby in groben Zügen was er bisher erlebt hatte und was er demnächst erleben und lernen würde.

„Jetzt lasst mich euch meine Gefährten vorstellen. Dazu sollten wir aber besser in den Garten gehen. Ich habe bereits ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf des gesamte Grundstück gelegt – glaubt mir es ist besser so!"

Danach gingen sie gemeinsam in den Garten und Harry rief seine Gefährten. Zuerst erschien Tjark, der weiße Phönix, dann Godin der weiße Greif und last but not least Chazor in seiner Form als schwarzes Kriegseinhorn. Zum Schluss zeigte Harry den dreien noch Tasatir, die sich um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte.

Alle drei kamen aus dem staunen nicht heraus. Harry lacht und bemerkte: „Chazor ist nur in seiner verwandelten Form hier. Seine richtige Form kann er nicht zeigen!"

„Warum?" kam es von Tonks und Remus.

Ohne darauf zu antworten stellte Harry seine Gegenfrage: „Wisst ihr eigentlich wie groß der schwarze Ur-Drache ist?"

„Nein, das kann nicht sein..." stammelte Remus „du hast DEN Ur-Drachen als Seelenpartner und er kann sich in ein Kriegseinhorn verwandeln? Ich glaub's ja nicht!"

Tonks und Dobby brachten überhaupt kein Wort mehr heraus.

Sie betrachteten Harrys Gefährten noch eingehend und konnten sie sogar streicheln, als sie schließlich wieder in die Küche zurück gingen.

Zurück in der Küche sprach Harry weiter: „Ihr kennt doch die Prophezeiung. Laut derer muss ich Voldemort töten oder werde getötet. Das ist mein Schicksal. Nun, da mich ja niemand richtig ausbilden wollte oder durfte und ich Glück im Unglück hatte und nun die Chance habe mich ausreichend vorzubereiten, werde ich das auch machen und dann möglichst Voldi zum Mond schicken. Ob es dann ein Leben für mich und in welcher Form auch immer gibt steht in den Sternen. Das ist vorerst auch nicht so wichtig!"

„Darüber sollten wir uns aber nochmals unterhalten." Sagte Remus

„Glaubst du denn," antwortete nun auch Tonks, „ich liebe Remus nun weniger oder er mich, obwohl wir beide in diesem verdammten Krieg schon Menschen töten mussten?"

„Ja das ist unsere gemeinsame Meinung, aber lass uns später mal darüber reden. Du wolltest noch einen Termin bei deinem Anwalt und Vermögensverwalter haben. Wir können sofort hingehen. Er wartet auf uns!" sprach nun wieder Remus.

„Ja dann lasst uns dort hin gehen." Dabei fasste er beide bei den Händen verabschiedete sich von Dobby wurde dann aber durch Tonks unterbrochen.

„Du kannst nicht in die Winkelgasse apparieren und schon gar nicht mit zwei Personen zusammen!"

„Das möglicherweise nicht, aber ich kann mit euch beiden direkt in die Kanzlei teleportieren. Da hilft auch kein Apparierschutz." Antwortete Harry grinsend

Remus und Tonks schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe: „Und was kannst du sonst noch alles?" kam es von Tonks

„Es ist besser wenn ich mir die eine oder andere Überraschung noch aufhebe oder?" damit waren sie auch schon im Büro von Mr. Ackourey.

„Guten Tag zusammen!" wurden sie von Mr. Ackourey begrüßt.

„Guten Tag," antwortete Harry, „ich bin ganz gespannt, welche Überraschungen sie für mich haben?"

Mr. Ackourey lächelte verstehend: „Also zum einen haben wir es geschafft, 53 des Tagespropheten zu bekommen. Mit dieser Mehrheit lenken und leiten sie, Mr. Potter, nun die Zeitung und entscheiden letztendlich immer was erscheint oder nicht und wie."

„Oh, oh, unser kleiner hat wohl vor in die Politik einzusteigen..." frotzelte Remus.

„Na ja KLEINER würde ich ja nicht mehr sagen..." grinste Tonks Remus an.

„Außerdem ist Mr. Potter schon weiter als nur beim Einstieg in die Politik." Antwortete Mr. Ackourey. „Seiner Einflussnahme ist es zu verdanken, das heute Morgen ein Gesetz verabschiedet wurde."

Und zu Harry gewandt: „Es geht darum, was auch ihre erste Priorität war. Wir haben es genau so durchbekommen, wie sie, Mr. Potter, es sich vorgestellt haben. Hier ist der offizielle Gesetzentwurf." Damit gab Mr. Ackourey Harry ein Dokument, welches er mit einem immer größer werdenden Lächeln las.

„Tja lieber Remus, eine, wie ich denke, gute Nachricht für dich, die gleichzeitig auch eine diplomatische Aufgabe für dich bedeutet." Sagte Harry geheimnisvoll. Remus und auch Tonks sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Also, dies hier sind die neuen Gesetze die Wehrwölfe betreffend. Ihr habt nun alle Rechte wie jeder andere Mensch oder Zauberer auch. Das heisst ihr, im Besonderem du mein Freund Moony, darfst Grundbesitz haben und heiraten..." Harry wurde von einem tränenreichen Remus umarmt und selbst Tonks schien langsam zu realisieren was das für sie beide bedeuten würde.

Nach einiger Zeit der stillem Freude der drei sprach Mr. Ackourey Harry mit einem Grinsen an: „Wollen sie auch das dafür vorbereitete Dokument unterschreiben?"

„Ja natürlich, das hätte ich fast vergessen!" Nahm das ihm gereichte Dokument unterschrieb es und reichte es Remus mit den Worten: „Ich möchte Sirius zitieren, schnapp dir Tonks und setzt ein Rudel Wölfe in die Welt, und da du ja keinen eigenen Platz hat, vermache ich dir hiermit Sirius' Haus, den Grimauld Platz. Keine Widerrede – nimm!"

„Aber, aber, das kann ich nicht annehmen..." stotterte Remus.

Tonks war derweil nur noch tiefrot und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Doch du kannst und außerdem musst du dafür ja auch was tun! Versuche so viele Wehrwölfe wie möglich davon zu überzeugen, das sie nun bessere Chancen haben für ihr Leben und ihre Zukunft. Sollte es irgendwelche Probleme, besonders finanzieller Art geben, regele das schließlich bist du mein stellvertretender Vermögensverwalter. Zur Not gründe eine Stiftung zur Unterstützung von Wehrwölfen, wenn sie keine Chance bekommen. Denk dir was aus!" Unterbrach ihn Harry.

Wieder wurde er stürmisch von beiden umarmt.

In diesem Augenblick hörten alle tumultartigen Krach und verzweifelte Schreie von draußen. Harry rannte an das Fenster und entdeckte überall in der Winkelgasse Todesser und am anderen Ende erkannte er Trolle und sogar zwei Riesen. Gegenüber war der Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George. Auch dort wurde heftigst gekämpft. Dies alles erkannte er mit dem ersten Blick. Dann rief er auch schon seine Gefährten und teleportierte sich im nächsten Augenblick durch das geschlossene Fenster auf die Straße. Noch während des Sprungs hatte er sich in einen Samurai verwandelt und seine drei Gefährten waren auch zur Stelle.

Schneller als jeder reagieren konnte bat er seinem Greif Godin alle Todesser in der Nähe zu töten. Er selber teleportierte sich vor die Weasley-Zwillinge, nahm seine beiden Schwerter und metzelte die sechs Totesser, die die Weasleys und ihre Angestellten angegriffen hatten, mit immenser Macht und Schnelligkeit nieder. Als bereit ein dutzend toter Schwarzmagier am Boden lagen kamen Tonks, Remus und Mr. Ackourey gerade erst aus dem Büro auf die Strasse heraus.

In der Ferne konnte Harry erkennen wie die Todesser sogar vor Kindern, Frauen und Greisen keine Rücksicht nahmen. In ihm wuchs eine gigantische Wut. Der Zorn wurde immer fürchterlicher in Harry.

Zu seinem Phönix gewandt sagte er: Du bleibst hier und schützt alle wie sie hier stehen. Remus und Tonks und wahrscheinlich die Zwillingen können dich im Notfall unterstützen. Es sollte hier aber kein neuen Todesser erscheinen. Ich habe nämlich einen neuen Anti-Apparier-Schutz über die gesamte Winkelgasse erstellt. 

Zu den anderen gewandt: „Ihr bleibt hier und deckt mir den Rücken, mein Phönix wird euch dabei helfen. Ich räume jetzt mit meinen beiden Gefährten hier auf." Schrie Harry und schwang sich auf Chazor.

Godin du kommst direkt hinter uns her und tötest alle, die noch am Leben sind, ich will nicht in den Rücken angegriffen werden! Verstanden? bellte Harry im Befehlston seinen Greifen an.

Gute Idee, jetzt lass uns angreifen! antwortete Godin

Wie kannst du mit in den Kampf eingreifen Chazor? 

Ich kann trotz meiner verwandelten Form Feuer spucken. Meine Flügel sind wie Schwerter. Mit diesen rasierscharfen Klingen verarbeite ich jeden den ich treffe zu Hackfleisch. 

Damit schwang sich Harry auf sein schwarzes Kriegseinhorn und selbst Godin hatte eine tiefschwarze Färbung angenommen, und mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei ritt Harry in seinem Schwarzen Anzug mit seinen beiden gezückten Schwertern auf die Todesser zu. Die waren zu entsetzt, als sie diese schwarze Gewallt auf sich zu kommen sahen, um effektiv dagegen anzukämpfen. Zwar hatten viele Schwerter dabei, doch die wenigsten kämpften richtig gegen Harry und seine Gefährten an. Zu tief saß der Schock, nachdem sie realisierten was da auf sie zukam.

Alles was Harry und Chazor in den Weg kam wurde regelrecht hinweg gemetzelt. Und die, die diesen Angriff überlebten wurden Opfer vom nun schwarzen Greifen.

Die drei hinterließen eine Spur des Grauens. Die Winkelgasse wurde zu einem einzigen Strasse des Todes.

Als sie die Trolle erreichten sprang Godin vor und tötete Seite an Seite mit Harry einen nach dem Anderen der Trolle. Es waren insgesamt zehn an der Zahl, die gegen die Beiden offensichtlich keine Chance hatten. Bleiben nur noch die beiden Riesen.

Chazor stellte sich auf die Hinterhufe und lies einen riesigen Feuersturm auf den einen Riesen los, der sofort zu Asche verbrannte. Im gleichen Augenblick Schickte Harry mit seinem Ring einen gleißend hellen Blitzstrahl auf den zweiten Riesen der diesen damit augenblicklich köpfte.

Er schaute sich um, ob noch weitere Feinde zu sehen waren, aber allen Anschein nach gab es keine Überlebenden bei den Todessern. Er steckte die Schwerter weg und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Aus den umgebenen Häusern wurde er wie ein Weltwunder angeschaut. Aber dafür hatte Harry keinen Blick. Überall erkannte er Verletzte auf seinen Weg zurück zu Remus, Tonks und Mr. Ackourey. Jeden behandelte er mit seinem Schlangenstab, um die schlimmsten Verletzungen zu heilen, damit niemand daran noch sterben würde.

Gleichzeitig, auf seinem Weg zurück, wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst was er angerichtet hatte. Er hatte wie ein Berserker gewütet und zwei seiner Gefährte mit in diesen Krieg gezogen und zum töten animiert. Es war jetzt schon geschehen, wovor er sich sein ganzes Leben gefürchtet hatte. Er war ein Mörder geworden.

Er selber hatte durch seinen Schutzanzug auch nur oberflächliche, zumindest keine lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen davon getragen. Man konnte durch seine Verkleidung nur seine Augen sehen. Die aber strahlten in einem gefährlichen grün, als er bei den Wartenden ankam.

Er schaute die drei an und sagte nur resigniert: „Es ist geschehen, was ich nie wollte..."

„Wer sind sie – ach erst einmal vielen Dank!" wurde er von den Zwillingen bestürmt. Harry winkte nur ab. Er wollte jetzt alleine sein.

„Remus, ich muss jetzt erst einmal verschwinden und brauche meine Ruhe. Hier dürfte nichts mehr passieren. Wir treffen uns heute Abend am Grimauld Platz! Ich hebe jetzt den Anti-Apparier-Schutz auf." Damit waren er und seine Verbündeten auch schon verschwunden.

Mehrere Minuten später deutete mehrfaches Ploppen darauf hin, das nun Auroren und auch Mitglieder der Phönix-Ordens erschienen. Ihnen bot sich ein Anblick des Grauens. Leichen über Leichen lagen in der Winkelgasse verstreut. Außer den zwei Riesen und zehn Trollen waren ca. 60-70 Todesser ums Leben gekommen – keiner konnte lebend gefangen genommen werden. Es wurde festgestellt, das nur vier Zauberer ums Leben gekommen waren, die keine Todesser waren.

Allen voran bestürmten Bill Weasley, Dumbledore und Shaklebolt auf die Weasley-Zwillinge, Mr. Ackourey, Tonks und Remus zu und bestürmten sie mit Fragen was hier passiert sei.

„Fred, Georg seit ihr in Ordnung? Soweit alles o.k.?" war Bill um seine Brüder besorgt.

Beide hatten noch den Schrecken vor Augen, genau wie Tonks, Remus und Mr. Ackourey. „Uns ist soweit nichts geschehen. Wie ihr seht ist es letztendlich für uns gut ausgegangen. Wo wart ihr geblieben?" wollte Fred wissen.

„Warum kommt ihr jetzt erst hier her Minuten nachdem wir gerettet wurden? Nennt ihr das Schutz?" ereiferte sich George.

„Sorry wir waren total überrascht von dieser Aktion." Versuchte Bill sich zu entschuldigen.

Dumbledore unterbrach die Unterhaltung der Weasleys: „Wie habt ihr es geschafft euch zu verteidigen und die Todesser, Trolle und sogar Riesen zu besiegen?"

„Das waren wir ja gar nicht!" sagte Fred.

„Ja, es war Wahnsinn. Wir wurden gerade von sechs Todessern angegriffen und weitere sechs wollten gerade die Kanzlei von Mr. Ackourey stürmen als ein schwarzer Krieger auf einmal vor uns mit dem Rücken zu uns erschien und in sekundenschnelle alle Todesser vor uns mit seinen zwei Schwertern nieder machte." Fing George an zu erzählen.

„Ja genau und ein schwarzer Greif zerriss die anderen Todesser, die sich auf die andere Seite gewand hatten" War nun Fred wieder an der Reihe.

George: „Ja und danach erschienen Mr. Lupin, Tonks und Mr. Ackourey."

Fred: „Ach ja und dann befahl der Fremde uns alle hier zu bleiben. Und dann erschien noch ein schwarzer Phönix, der während des Kampfe hier bleib, als wollte er uns schützen."

George: „Dann war da noch ein schwarzes Einhorn, auf dem der Fremde Krieger dann ritt..."

Fred: „...und ein schwarzer Greif..."

George: „...und die sind dann den Todessern entgegen gegangen und haben alle platt gemacht."

Fred: „...und dann haben der Greif und der Krieger die Trolle Seite an Seite in Stücke gehackt!"

George: „...und zum Schluß hat des schwarze Einhorn Feuer gespuckt und den einen Riesen in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt ..."

Fred: „...ja und der schwarze Krieger hat seine Hand ausgestreckt und mit einem Blitz den zweiten Riesen geköpft. Einfach so!"

George: „...das sah aus als würde hier eine weitere dunkle Macht aufgetaucht sein, um gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser anzugehen."

Fred: „...die hatten aber keine Chance. Ich glaub selbst ...du...weist...schon...wer... hätte keine Chance gehabt."

Bei alle anwesenden waren bei den Ausführungen der Zwillinge die Köpfe wie bei einem Tennisspiel immer hin und her gegangen. Unbemerkt war auch ein Reporter des Tagespropheten anwesend und hatte sich eifrig Notizen gemacht.

Dumbledore wandte sich an Remus und Tonks: „War das so oder ist die Fantasie mit den beiden durchgegangen?"

Fred und George wollten schon aufbrausen, aber Remus beschwichtigte: „Ja im Prinzip hat sich alles genau so zugetragen. Wir hatten den Lärmgehört und sind sofort runter gekommen, aber da war hier schon die erste Gefahr beseitigt. Aber wie George und Fred bereits gefragt haben, warum kommt ihr erst jetzt ohne diesen Krieger, dem wir überaus dankbar sind für seinen Heldentat, wären wir wohl alle tot."

„Stimmt, wieso wusstet ihr nichts davon und wurdet auch nicht informiert, es ist eine Sauerei, habt ihr nur Däumchen gedreht? Macht ihr überhaupt etwas?" Wurde Tonks jetzt zornig.

„Mäßigen sie ihre Zunge Auror Tonks." Wurde sie von ihrem Vorgesetzten Shaklebolt gemaßregelt.

Und Dumbledore zu Remus gewandt: „Halte dich auch einmal ein wenig zurück, ist das klar! Was habt ihr beiden eigentlich beim Anwalt gemacht?"

„Albus, was soll das, warum geht ihr so auf uns los? Ihr habt doch Mist gebaut. Wären wir nur von euch heute abhängig gewesen, dann wären wir wahrscheinlich alle tot. Wäre euch das lieber? Es scheint so!" regte sich nun Remus auf. „Was wir übrigens beim Anwalt gemacht haben geht dich eigentlich nichts an, aber ich bin nicht so. Ich habe den Grimauld Platz geerbt.

„Das geht doch nicht. Du bist ein Wehrwolf. Du darfst nichts besitzen." Ereiferte sich Dumbledore.

„Und sie Tonks, sollten sich langsam im Klaren sein, das Wehrwölfe nicht heiraten dürfen, warum sind sie eigentlich immer mit Mr. Lupin zusammen!" ging nun auch noch Shaklebolt auf Tonks los.

Bevor die Situation weiter eskalierte mischte sich nun Mr. Ackourey in die Diskussion ein: „Zum Einen hat es seine Richtigkeit, Mr. Remus Lupin hat den Grimauld Platz geerbt. Es hat damit seinen Richtigkeit. Denn ich konnte Mrs. Tonks und Mr. Lupin davor in Kenntnis setzen, das die Gesetze für Rechte der Wehrwölfe mit sofortiger Wirkung in Kraft getreten sind. Wehrwolfe dürfen nun unter anderem Heiraten und Grundbesitz erwerden oder erben. So ist die Gesetzeslage."

Shaklebolt und Dumbledore waren geschockt. Davon hatten sie auch nichts gewusst. Während dessen machte sich der Journalist des Tagespropheten weiter eifrig Notizen.

Remus war nun endgültig sauer: „Damit das ein für alle Mal klar ist Dumbledore und Shaklebolt, haltet euch uns gegenüber in Zukunft zurück. Unsere Privatangelegenheiten gehen euch nichts an." , schrie er.

„So nicht, wenn du mir gegenüber keinen Respekt hast, dann bist du als Lehrer entlassen!" ging Dumbledore auf Remus los.

„Das können sie nicht machen Dumbledore," schrie Tonks den Schulleiter an und zu Shaklebolt gerichtet „es stimmt unser Privatangelegenheit geht sie auch nichts an, besonders mit wem ich zusammen bin!"

Shaklebolt: „Das passt, sie sind gefeuert, Tonks!"

Mr. Ackourey nahm Remus und Tonks an die Hand und verschwand grußlos in seine Kanzlei, nicht ohne unbemerkt dem Journalisten kurz zuzunicken.

Als sie wieder im Büro saßen wurde Remus und Tonks klar, das sie nun ohne Job und damit ohne Verdienst waren. Doch Mr. Ackourey beruhigte sie: „Jetzt warten wir lieber ab bist es Mr. Potter wieder etwas besser geht und dann sprechen wir das ganze hier nochmals durch."

Remus und Tonks bedankten sich für die Unterstützung und apparierten zurück zum Grimauld Platz.

Harry saß zwischenzeitlich mit seinen Gefährten im Garten des Grimauld Platzes und hielt mit ihnen Zwiesprache über das eben geschehene. Alle sprachen ihm Mut zu, das dies das Schicksal von Harry ist, er aber ihres Erachtens nie auf die dunkle Seite fallen würde. Sie sprachen ihm Mut zu.

Eines wundert mich aber. Wieso wart ihr auf einmal alle schwarz? 

Wenn wir in den Kampf ziehen färben wir uns schwarz. Ansonsten sind wir, Tjark und ich, von Natur aus weiß. erklärte Godin, der Greif

Bei mir ist es genau anders herum, meldete sich Chazor zu Wort, In der schlimmsten Not verwandele ich mich in einen strahlend weißen Drachen und kann jede Verletzung heilen. Nur Tote kann ich nicht erwecken. 

Er bedankte sich nochmals bei den Gefährten und ging in die Küche zurück. Dort erwarteten ihn bereits Remus und Tonks. Ihre Stimmung war sehr gedrückt.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Warum habt ihr so eine miese Laune?" fragte Harry

„Tja," fing Remus an, „wir hatten ein bisschen Streß mit unseren Chefs. Zuerst haben Tonks und ich Dumbledore und Shaklebolt kritisiert, weil sie so spät kamen..."

„Eher angemault und angemacht haben wir sie, aber mit Recht..." unterbrach ihn Tonks.

„Ja stimmt und dann sind wir beide entlassen worden. Also sind wir jetzt arbeitslos..." endete Remus.

Harrys Augen fingen an zu funkeln. Dann fing er an richtig fies zu grinsen: „Lasst uns nochmals zu Mr. Ackourey zurück kehren. Ich hab da die eine oder andere Idee."

Sprach's, nahm beide bei den Händen und teleportierte umgehend in das Büro von Mr. Ackourey. Der schreckte kurz auf, sagte dann aber: „Ich habe mir bereits gedacht sie so schnell wieder zu sehen. Es geht sicher um Mr. Lupin du Mrs. Tonks. Richtig?"

„Ja sie haben ja mitbekommen, was geschehen ist. Ich habe da eine Idee. Sie haben doch einige Häuser mit Grundstücken erworben. Ist da auch etwas in der Winkelgasse und in Hogsmade dabei? Vielleicht sogar in der Nokturngasse? "

Mr. Ackourey konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Ja wir haben sowohl in der Winkelgasse als auch in Hogsmade jeweils zwei Objekte und einer in der Nokturngasse. Was wollen sie damit bezwecken?"

„Ich hab so die Idee, das wir Voldemort den Totesser-Nachwuchs entziehen müssen. Daher stelle ich mit folgendes vor. In Hogsmeade möchte ich ein Bistro mit Tanzmöglichkeit eröffnen und eine Boutique für Junge Zauberer mit modischen Klamotten. In der Winkelgasse eine Diskothek mit Bistro und Bar integriert und eine große Boutique für Junge Zauberer mit modischen Klamotten. Und in der Nokturngasse eine Bar. Remus soll die Gaststätten als Geschäftsführer leiten und Tonks die Boutiquen als Geschäftsführerin. So erreichen wir die hoffentlich die Jugend unabhängig von der Zugehhörigkeit der Häuser und können größeres Verständnis untereinander aufbauen." Erklärte Harry

Remus und Tonks schauten sich grinsend an und Remus sagte: „Von einfachen Angestellten über die gemeinsame Entlassung zur doppelten Geschäftsführung. Das nenn ich Karriere!"

„Na dann steht ja eurer Hochzeit ja nichts mehr im Wege..." grinste Harry

Tonks und Remus wurden über und über rot!

„Mr. Ackourey bitte bereiten sie die entsprechenden Verträge vor, damit wir sie gemeinsam unterschreiben können."

„Das mache ich. Außerdem wollte ich sie sowieso bitten bis morgen zu warten und dann die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zu lesen. Es werden einige interessante Berichte erscheinen – so wie besprochen!" schmunzelte Mr. Ackourey.

Tonks und Remus schauten verständnislos von Mr. Ackourey zu Harry und zurück.

Harry grinste nur und sagte: „Dann lasst uns in eurer Haus gehen und uns dann morgen wieder hier mit Mr. Ackourey treffen!" Damit verschwand Harry mit Tonks und Remus zum Grimauld Platz.


	12. Ankunft in Atlantis

Ankunft in Atlantis

Harry war wie jeden Morgen früh um 5 aufgestanden und hatte sein Training absolviert. Dann, um 7 Uhr, deckte er den Tisch. Dobby war enttäuscht, das er das nicht machen durfte. Harry einigte sich mit ihm, das sie heute gemeinsam den Tisch decken würden.

„Dobby," sah Harry den Hauselfen an, „würdest du mir eine riesige Freude machen wollen?"

„Natürlich Master Harry, jeder Wunsch ist mir Befehl!"

„Ich will dir aber nichts befehlen, sondern dich bitten und außerdem verbiete ich dir mich jemals wieder Master Harry oder Mr. Potter anzusprechen. Für dich heiße ich Harry, das ist ein Befehl! Und außerdem bin ich dein Freund."

Dobby strahlt Harry aus seinen großen Augen an: „Harry Potter ist der Freund von Dobby. Dobby ist so glücklich!"

„Ja, natürlich, außerdem möchte ich, dass du solange ich nicht im Haus bin für Mr. Lupin und Mrs. Tonks immer zur Verfügung stehst. Sobald ich wieder zurück komme werden wir darüber reden was dann sein wird!"

„Dobby freut sich für nette Mrs. Tonks und Mr. Lupin zu arbeiten."

„Ja das Haus gehört nun den beiden. Vielleicht sollten wir auch den Fideliuszauber erneuern, so das der Orden des Phönix hier nicht mehr herein kann!" dabei grinste Harry.

Beide hatten den Frühstückstisch reichlich gedeckt und Harry wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen beide standesgemäß zu wecken. Dazu rief er seine Gefährten, damit sie sich an der Aktion beteiligten. Er selber schaffte es, nur durch seine Gedanken, seinen schwarzen Samurai-Anzug erscheinen zu lassen. Seine Gefährten sollten sich alle tiefschwarz verwandeln. So vorbereitet schlichen sie sich in das Schlafzimmer. Dann stimmten alle in ein lautes Gebrüll. Harry schwang zu allem Überfuß noch seine Schwerter. Es war wahrlich ein Bild des Schreckens.

Remus und Tonks schreckten schreiend auf und saßen senkrecht im Bett. Als dann die Bettdecken von beiden herunterrutschte stellte Harry lachend fest, das beide nackt waren: „Oh lala, wobei haben wir euch den gestört, ich glaube wir kommen dann in ein paar Stunden wieder!"

Laut lachend verließ er das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Kurze Zeit später kamen beide mit roten Köpfen zu Harry und setzten sich. Dabei grummelten Tonks, von wegen nicht feine Art, Privatsphäre, pubertäres Verhalten,...

Harry musste schon wieder lachen. „Aber brav seit ihr ja, kaum sage ich euch ihr sollt euch vermehren schon geht ihr an die Arbeit! Und Moony deine Nymphodora ist ja wirklich ein heißes Teil, was ich so in der Kürze sehen konnte – Respekt!"

Dafür fielen jetzt Remus und Tonks über ihn her und kitzelten ihn durch. Erst nach etlichen flehentlichen Bitten endlich aufzuhören ließen die beiden von Harry ab.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten setzten sie sich an den Frühstückstisch. „Dir scheint es doch wieder besser zu gehen, wenn man an gestern denkt und wie du dich da gefühlt hast?" stellte Remus fragend fest.

„Ja es stimmt. Eure Bemerkungen dazu und mein Gespräch mit meinen Gefährten haben mir viel geholfen. Vielleicht ist ja was dran. Aber am wichtigsten ist für mich, das ich einfach auch keine Zeit habe in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. Darüber kann ich mir immer noch Gedanken machen, wenn ich es geschafft haben sollte ich Voldi über den Jordan zu schicken. Und wenn nicht ist alle Diskussion sowieso hinfällig – oder?"

„Harry, du musst einfach lernen eine positive Perspektive für dich zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren lernen." Sagte Tonks.

„Ich versuche es ja aber das dauert sicher. Jetzt lasst uns jetzt was essen und dann in die Winkelgasse teleportieren. Ich bin schließlich gespannt, was im Tagespropheten steht. Ich lass euch ein tägliches Freiexemplar zukommen. Schließlich bin ich der Boss!" sprach Harry lächelnd.

„Das ist etwas, was mich schon die ganze Zeit brennend interessiert. Wenn du an all den Geschäften beteiligt bist, dann weiß das doch jeder, sobald man die Firmendaten einsieht. Das ist doch nicht besonders sicher?"

„Lasst uns das bei Mr. Ackourey besprechen. Dort können wir uns auch dem heutigen Tagespropheten widmen." Vertröstete sie Harry.

Danach teleportierten sie in das Büro von Mr. Ackourey. Dort angekommen begrüßten sie sich gegenseitig. Mr. Ackourey sprach nun Remus und Tonks an: „Hier sind erst einmal ihre Arbeitsverträge."

Sie lasen sich beide die Verträge durch und stutzten dann fast synchron: „Warum steht denn Betrag beim Gehalt?" fragte Remus und Tonks nickte.

„Das ergibt sich aus den folgenden Verträgen, die die Anteile an den Geschäften regeln. Sowohl sie Mrs. Tonks als auch Sie Mr. Lupin erhalten von jedem Geschäft 49 der Anteile. Der Rest behält sich die Mr. Potter vor." Erklärte Mr. Ackourey.

Remus und Tonks standen die Münder offen.

Harry grinste: „Da ihr die Teilhaber seit, könnt ihr ja auch euer Gehalt selbst bestimmen – logo – darum stand auch noch nichts in euren Arbeitsverträgen!"

Remus grinste Tonks an: „Ich bin aber Geschäftsführer von drei Firmen und du nur von zwei!"

„Ach so ist das bei euch beiden. Hmmm da müsste ich doch noch etwas für Tonks machen. Wie wäre es damit. Willst du nicht auch eine Bekleidungsfirma gründen mit einem eigenen Logo? Dann hättest du auch drei Firmen und dein Schoßhündchen kann nicht mehr lästern!"

„Das würde mir gefallen, so etwas habe ich mir schon lange vorgestellt. Dann müsste ich mir nur noch einen Markennamen ausdenken." Überlegte sich Tonks.

Harry dachte nach und auf einmal kam ihm ein Grinsen: „Was hältst du von **_S.H.R.G_**. ähnlich wie „shark", der Hai, außerdem habe ich da noch einen Hintergedanken..."

„Sag schon, es hört sich erst einmal nicht schlecht an aber welchen Hintergedanken hast du dabei?" wollte Tonks wissen.

„Du weißt doch, das ich es nicht leiden kann, das es unterschiedliche Behandlungen für unterschiedliche Herkünfte oder Meinungen gibt. Also habe ich mir gedacht ich verbinde die vier Häuser von Hogwarts mit den Muggeln. Und das sieht dann folgendermaßen in diesem Logo aus. Die Buchstaben stehen für die vier Häuser: S für Slytherin, H für Hufflepuff, R für Ravenclaw und G für Gryffindor. Das steht für die Muggel Kids, die die meiste Zeit im Internet sind. So habe ich mir das für das Logo: **_S.H.R.G_**. gedacht!"

Tonks war Feuer und Flamme sowohl für die Idee der Firma wie auch die des Logos.

Dann drehte sie sich zu Remus und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Wie geht das denn eigentlich mit deinen Beteiligungen. Wie sehen sie das denn mit dem Risiko Mr. Ackourey. Ich hatte Harry heute Morgen schon darauf angesprochen?"

„Wollen sie Mr. Potter?"

„Nein, nein machen sie das ruhig, Mr. Ackourey."

„Also sie haben Recht, wenn Mr. Potter direkt beteiligt wäre, könnte das jeder herausfinden. Tatsächlich ist es folgendermaßen geregelt. Alle Anteile an Firmen werden von der Firma Flash Inc. gehalten. Das ist so mit dem Tagespropheten, ihren nun bald sechs Geschäften, die Beteiligung am Scherzartikelladen der Weasleys und weiterer Beteiligungen, die wie besser noch nicht offen legen wollen und die, die wir noch in der Zukunft tätigen wollen!"

Zu Harry gewandt sagte Remus: „Das ist in Ordnung so, das muss ich nicht alles wissen."

„Pass auf Remus, ich würde dir und Tonks das schon gerne sagen. Aber ich habe mich mit Mr. Ackourey besprochen und er hat mich überzeugt, das es besser so ist. Es gibt einige Beteiligungen, die nur dazu dienen Einfluss bei Zauberern zu nehmen, um beispielsweise Gesetze so wie es zum Nutzen der Allgemeinheit von Nöten ist in die Wege zu leiten. Manche passen mir auch nicht und ich würde lieber diese Firmen bekämpfen, um damit Unrecht zu vermeiden, es geht aber nicht immer so wie ich es will!"

„Und wann wirst du Zaubereiminister?" fragte Remus scherz halber.

„Dazu habe ich kein Interesse, aber wenn es an der Zeit ist werde ich dafür sorgen können, das eine kompetente Person dazu gemacht wird," antwortete Harry.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Remus war vollkommen geschockt. Tonks nicht weniger.

„Jetzt lasst uns den Tagespropheten lesen" lenkte Harry vom Thema ab.

Mr. Ackourey reicht ihnen die Zeitung und Tonks begann den Leitartikel vorzulesen.

_Die Auroren des Ministeriums und der Orden des Phönix ineffektiv ! _

_Gestern wurde die Winkelgasse von einem groß angelegten Überfall von Du-weißt-schon-wer heimgesucht ._

_Eine regelrechte Armee von ca. 60-70 Todessern in Begleitung von 10 Trollen und sogar zwei Riesen versuchten in der Winkelgasse ein Blutbad anzurichten. Überall wurden die Zauberer und Hexen sogar Greise und Kinder erbarmungslos angegriffen._

_Wäre nicht unerwartete Rettung erschienen, hätte es wohl ein Massaker gegeben. Mehr dazu auf Seite 3._

_Was wir nicht verstehen können ist folgendes: Nachdem alle Todesser, Trolle und Riesen tot waren dauerte es noch etliche Minuten bist die Auroren des Ministeriums und Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix vor Ort waren. Warum waren sie erst so spät vor Ort? Sollte es eine Verbindung mit Du-weißt-schon-wer und unseren Auroren oder gar dem Phönixorden geben? Es sollte diesbezüglich eine Untersuchung geben. Außerdem sollte man sich die Frage stellen, wie effektiv unser Minister Fudge seine Leute unter Kontrolle hat._

_Die Krönung des Ganzen ist die Entlassung von Mr. Lupin aus dem Schulbetrieb von Hogwarts und von Mrs. Tonks aus dem Aurorendienst. Dabei haben sie nur ihre Kritik über das verspätete Erscheinen geäußert. Will da jemand etwas vertuschen?_

_Ihr Redakteur_

_H. Swank_

_Tagesprophet_

„Oh, oh das sollten sich einige wohl warm anziehen" grinste Tonks

„Ja und Dumbledore wird hoffentlich auch einen Dämpfer bekommen!" bemerkte Remus

„Ja, ja die Wege der Diplomatie und der Presse sind manchmal unergründlich!" Harry rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände.

„Lasst uns den zweiten Artikel lesen." Schlug Remus vor und nahm den Tagespropheten nun in die Hand und las vor.

_Du-weißt-schon-wer hat einen dunklen Gegner bekommen ! _

_Der Angriff in der Winkelgasse wurde von einem einzigen schwarzen Magier verhindert. Doch stellt sich uns die Frage, ob die Aktion der Rettung der anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen war. Könnte es nicht auch folgendermaßen sein, das der Krieger gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer vorgeht, um ihn die Vorherrschaft bei den reinblütigen Zauberer zu entziehen und seine Stelle einzunehmen?_

_Wie uns auch zu Ohren gekommen ist, soll Du-weißt-schon-wer ein Halbblut sein. Wenn das stimmt, wäre das eine Farce ohne gleichen. Der, der alle nicht reinblütigen verfolgt ist selber nicht reinblütig. Wir wollen versuchen herauszubekommen, wer sich hinter Du-weißt-schon-wer versteckt. Wer der dunkle Krieger ist, ist uns auch noch nicht bekannt. Daran arbeiten wir auch noch._

_Ihr Redakteur_

_H. Swank_

_Tagesprophet_

„Ach nee unser Kleiner und ein neuer dunkler Lord... das ist ja zum piepen!" amüsierte sich Remus.

„Ja, ja unser _KLEINER_," betonte nun auch Tonks.

Harry schaute beide schelmisch an: „Wollt ihr mich adoptieren oder warum nennt ihr mich _KLEINER_? Andererseits, kann es ja auch euer unterdrückter Wunsch nach eigenem Nachwuchs sein?" lästerte Harry nun.

„Aber vielleicht kann ich euch helfen oder in dem Fall besser Mr. Ackourey. Wenn ihr wollt kann er euch auch trauen. Nun, wollt ihr?" machte Harry weiter.

Tonks haute ihm auf die Schulter und erklärte ihm: „Das mit der Hochzeit wird kommen, aber ich will eine ordentliche Hochzeit haben. Und außerdem muss so was auch vorbereitet werden. Wir brauchen nun Mal auch Trauzeugen. Und da wissen wir keinen, den wir nehmen können. Und du bist ja immer unterwegs und fällst damit weg." War Tonks laut am nachdenken.

Harry stand mit offenem Mund da und war nun der, der sprachlos dastand.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und verabschiedeten sich dann von Mr. Ackourey, um in den Grimauldplatz zu verschwinden.

Im Grimauldplatz angekommen fiel Harry noch ein, das sie den Fideliuszauber noch ändern sollten. Denn der wäre nicht mehr relevant für den Orden des Phönix. Man sollte sie aussperren. Tonks und Remus beherrschten diesen Zauber aber nicht. Doch auch hier konnte Harry dank des Buches der Magie helfen. Er schlug auch vor, das er und Dobby gleichzeitig als Geheimnisverwahrer dienen sollten. Gesagt getan wurde der Fideliuszauber verändert.

Nun macht sich Harry bereit für den nächsten Schritt. Die Reise nach Atlantis. Er packte alle Utensilien zusammen und besprach sich auch noch mal mit seinen Gefährten, da er sie auf Atlantis sicher gebrauchen könnte.

Nun kam der unangenehmere Teil. Er musste sich von Remus und Tonks verabschieden, die er sehr lieb gewonnen hatte.

Seit langem spürte er mal wieder seine Narbe, während er die letzten Teile in seinem Koffer legte. Es war ein seltsames Ziehen. Es kam ihm komisch vor. Er ging hinunter zu Remus und Tonks, um nochmals Informationen über Voldemort auszutauschen.

„Was ist mit dir los? Du siehst so blass aus!" bemerkte Tonks bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

„Stimmt, hast du was? Ist dir schlecht oder so?" stellte nun auch Remus fest.

„Ich weiss nicht, was ist. Es ist ein ganz leichtes Ziehen in meiner Narbe, so, wie es eigentlich immer ist, wenn Voldemort irgendetwas vorhat. Aber normalerweise ist das nur ganz kurz und ich hatte dieses Gefühl schon seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen nicht mehr. Und außerdem hält es nie lange an, sondern direkt danach erlebe ich Voldis Gräueltaten direkt mit. Mir wird regelrecht schlecht!"

In dem Moment meldete sich Chazor: Harry komm sofort in den Garten. Es ist ein Angriff auf deine Seele und deine Erinnerung. Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen, aber nur in meiner Drachenform. Ich benötige aber die Hilfe aller Gefährten und auch deiner beiden Freunde. SCHNELL! 

„Helft mir ich muss in den Garten – SCHNELL!" keucht nun Harry, der im nächsten Moment zusammen brach.

Remus und Tonks brachten ihn so schnell sie konnten in den Garten des Grimauld Platzes. Sie waren total erschrocken, als sie drei seiner Gefährten in einer Art Kreis sitzen sahen. Besonders das sie Chazor, den Drachen, in seiner richtigen Form sahen. Was ein Glück, das man in diesem Garten auch ein richtiges Quiddich-Match hätte spielen können, so groß war der Garten. Harry war bereits bewusstlos. Sie legten ihn intuitiv zwischen seine Gefährten und bemerkten nun auch seinen vierten Gefährten, Tasatir die Schlange. Der Kreis war aber irgendwie nicht vollständig. Godin, der Greif, schüttelte seinen Kopf und bewegte ihn so, das Remus verstand und Tonks bedeutete, dass sie beide den Kreis schließen sollten. Als sich die Beiden dazu setzten fingen die vier Gefährten Harrys hell weiß zu leuchten an. Selbst Chazor der eigentlich schwarze Drachen verwandelte sich regelrecht in ein weißes Leuchten. Remus und Tonks schauten sich gegenseitig an und bemerkten, das sie beide ebenso in ein weißes Licht gehüllt waren.

Die vier Gefährten näherten sich mit ihren Köpfen Harry und Tonks und Remus sahen wie sie Tränen auf Harry vergossen. Selbst Tasatir brachte Tränen hervor. Wie von einem inneren Drang gezwungen, traten den beiden Freunden Tränen in die Augen und als ob es abgesprochen wäre neigten sie ihre Köpfe Harry entgegen und ließen ihrerseits die Tränen auf Harry fallen.

In diesem Moment fing nun Harry selbst an im hellsten weiß zu leuchten und in der Luft zu schweben. Tonks und Remus wollten schon ihre Köpfe wegziehen, wurden aber durch ein grollen von Godin davon abgehalten. Nun fing Tjark, der Phönix an zu singen und alle fassten noch mehr Mut zur Rettung Harrys. Es war wie ein Wunder, ohne dass sie sich verständigen konnten waren sie zu einer Einheit geworden zur Rettung von Harry, obwohl keiner außer Chazor wusste, was mit Harry eigentlich passierte. Fast eine Stunde saßen sie so da als Chazor sich langsam mit seinem Kopf entfernte. Alle folgten seinem Beispiel und Harry ging langsam zu Boden. Harry bekam langsam wieder eine gesundere Gesichtsfarbe. Und nach einigen Minuten erwachte er.

„Mensch das war knapp!" Waren seine ersten Worte.

„Was ist passiert? Wie geht es dir?" fragte Remus völlig aufgeregt. Dabei halfen Remus und Tonks ihm wieder in die Küche zu gehen.

„Voldemort wollte mir meine Seele und meine Erinnerung rauben. Er konnte mich zwar nicht orten aber er konnte meine Anwesenheit wohl spüren. Ich war wahrscheinlich zu lange hier in dieser Dimension. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich nach Atlantis!"

„Das geht nicht. Du siehst noch völlig durch den Wind geschossen aus. Du musst dich ausruhen." Wetterte Tonks.

„Das geht nicht. Hier bin ich vielleicht bald auch nicht mehr sicher. Im Moment glaubt Voldemort noch, das sein Anschlag erfolgreich war. Ich muss gehen."

Nun meldest sich Remus nochmals: „Das geht nicht, bitte sei ein wenig geduldig. Wenigstens zwei, drei Stunden!"

„Na gut, ihr habt sicher Recht aber nicht mehr. Da kommt mir eine Idee. Irgendwie waren dabei auch Gedanken an Gringotts gewesen, aber sie kamen irgendwie nicht von Voldemort." Grübelte Harry.

„Remus, du hast doch eine Vollmacht auf alle meine Konten und Verließe. Lass dir doch bitte eine Aufstellung über alle Transaktionen geben. Ich habe da so einen üblen Verdacht. Ich sage jetzt nichts weiter dazu. Es dauert sicher seine Zeit, die ich dann auch zum ausruhen nutzen kann."

Remus schaute Harry fragend und ein wenig misstrauisch an.

Harry fing an zu grinsen: „Weißt du so groggy wie ich bin werde ich mit deiner Nymphodora nichts anfangen. Keine Angst Woolfie!"

Die Reaktion auf seine Provokation waren zwei leichte Schläge auf seine Oberarme und dann ließen die beiden Harry einfach los und er stolperte gerade so zum Küchentisch.

„Kaum wach schon wieder eine freche Klappe!" war Tonks einziger Kommentar.

Remus zwinkerte Harry zu und verschwand.

Über den Tropfenden Kessel gelangte Remus in die Winkelgasse und dann zu Gringotts. Dort angekommen bat er um einen kurzfristigen Termin mit **Hopindock, dem Hauptkobold. Er hatte Glück und konnte direkt in sein Büro. **

**„Guten Tag Mr. Lupin. Schön sie zu sehen! Sprechen sie Mr. Potter meine Gratulation zur Befreiung der Winkelgasse aus. Wie wir über das Ministerium erfahren haben ist man sich dort fast sicher, dass Mr. Potter der dunkle Krieger ist. Und die Gerüchte, die das Ministerium streut, das er ein Schwarzmagier geworden ist, halten wir natürlich für unwahr. Da stimmen sie doch zu?"**

**Remus war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was war in dieser kurzen Zeit passiert? Woher wusste Hopindock das alles? Wie kam das Ministerium darauf? Wusste dann Voldemort davon? Sicherlich… Das und anderes ging ihm durch den Kopf.**

**„Dazu kann ich ihnen leider nichts sagen. Ich habe Mr Potter (er dachte an James grins) ewig nicht mehr gesehen."**

**„Ich bin hier um als stellvertretender Vermögensverwalter und wollte eine Übersicht über alle Konten von Mr. Potter."**

**„Augenblick, das haben wir gleich!" Damit bewegte Hopindock kurz seine Kladde und es erschienen mehrere Pergamente. „Sie halten uns ganz schön auf Trab, muss ich sagen. Gerade von den Verließ für die Schulausbildung wird andauern Geld durch die bevollmächtigten abgehoben."**

**Remus runzelte die Stirn und schaute sich das Pergament zum entsprechenden Verlies an. Dann wurde er blass und in seinem Inneren begann eine Wut zu brodeln. Denn von diesem Konto hatte Harry überhaupt nichts abheben wollen und das war auch so. Von den ursprünglich 7 Millionen Galleonen waren nur noch 1,5 in dem Verlies. Allein in der letzten Woche waren 12 Abbuchungen. Fünf Mal Dumbledore, sechs Mal Fam. Weasley und einmal Fam. Granger.**

**„Haben sie die Vollmacht gesehen?" fragte Remus.**

**„Ja es ist alles damit in Ordnung. Hier sie können sie sehen." Remus schaute die Vollmacht an, die mit Harry Potter unterschrieben war.**

**„Sie sollten demnächst wieder aus einem der anderen Verliese Geld hierhin überweisen!" stellte Hopindock fest.**

**„Nein, das bleibt erst mal so, wie es ist!" Remus wollte sofort zurück zu Harry. Er bedankte sich für die gute Zusammenarbeit und ging zurück mit den Unterlagen zu Harry. Unterwegs sah er dann, wie der Zufall so spielt, die gesamte Familie Weasley und auch Hermine. Sie waren alle mit den neuesten Klamotten unterwegs. Damit wusste er auch was mit dem Geld geschah.**

**Ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen ging er an ihnen vorbei und zurück an den Grimauld Platz. Dort erklärte er Harry und Tonks den Sachverhalt. Harry war noch immer nicht vollkommen o.k. aber er war wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm. Man konnte ihm die Enttäuschung ansehen. **

**„Tja das zum Thema Freundschaft!" sagte er resignierend, „obwohl euch traue ich doch auf jeden Fall aber es tut schon weh das mit zu bekommen. Also kein weiteres Geld auf dieses Konto! Aber lass den Rest darauf und wenn sie es abheben, dann sollen sie. Zumindest fällt kein Verdacht auf mich, und das ich da wäre."**

**„Jetzt wird es aber Zeit zu gehen!" damit stand er leicht stöhnend auf. Er hatte alles, was er mitnehmen wollte verkleinert und in einem Rucksack untergebracht. Seine Waffen waren sowieso immer dabei. Seinen Gefährten hatte er schon erklärt, dass er jetzt gehen würde. Er ließ sie dann umgehend nachkommen.**

**Er nahm Tonks und dann Remus in den Arm und verabschiedete sich von beiden herzlich. Er schaute sich nochmals die Karte an, wo er in Atlantis landen wollte, er hatte sich eine unbewohnte Gegend ausgesucht, danach konzentrierte er sich kurz und war verschwunden.**

**„Weißt du eigentlich, was Harry dort macht?" fragte Tonks nachdem Harry verschwunden war.**

**„Tja das ist so. Seine Eltern waren selbst etwas Besonderes. **Seine Mutter war eine Elfen Königin und sein Vater war ein Druiden Meister. Beides hat er vererbt bekommen. Um aber deren Magie zu beherrschen muss er nach Atlantis in eine längst vergangene Zeit. Dort leben Elfen und Druiden als einzelne Völker. Da kann er deren Magie lernen."

Während dessen landete Harry am Rande einer Lichtung. Er war noch ganz schön geschlaucht von dem Angriff von Voldemort und seine Teleportation hatte ihn auch nicht frischer gemacht. Kaum hatte er sich soweit gefasst, hörte er weiter innen im Wald schmerzerfüllte und panische Schreie und auch Gelächter.

Gleich schon wieder irgendwo in den nächsten Konflikt reinrutschen, waren Harrys Gedanken. Er schlich sich in Richtung der Geräusche. Nach einigen Minuten, die er durch den Wald ging kam er an eine weitere Lichtung. Dort in der Mitte waren zwei Mädchen oder junge Frauen an einem Felsen gebunden und wurden von rund einem Dutzend Männern gequält. Ihre Kleidung hing in Fetzen herunter. Beide wurden gerade mit Curio-Flüchen gefoltert und alle Männer lachten.

Harry holte tief Luft schickte kurz hintereinander vier „mornexus capus" mit beiden Zauberstäben, ein neuer Todesfluch, der die Nervenbahnen direkt unter dem Kopf trennt, das Opfer leidet überhaupt nicht, da der Tod sofort eintritt. Mit seinem ersten Schlag waren dadurch vier Gegner tot. Die restlichen Gegner wandten sich ihm zu und gingen sofort in den Angriff über. Er schaffte noch drei weitere Gegner mit dem mornexus capus auszuschalten, dann waren die restlichen fünf Gegner an ihn herangekommen.

Es entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf. Er musste alles einsetzen, um mit seinen beiden Schwertern die fünf Gegner von sich zu halten. Als sie kurz von ihm weichen kann er sein Terabolk einsetzen. Durch den Terabolk vernichtet er drei weitere Gegner. Er selber ist schon an mehreren Stellen verletzt und blutet aus verschiedenen Wunden. Die beiden letzten Gegner kann er nun schnell besiegen. Seine Schwerter sind nur noch als ein Schimmern zu erkennen. Kurz danach ist der vorletzte Gegner kurz unaufmerksam und wird mit einem Rundschlag einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. In der gleichen Bewegung stößt er die Katana dem letzten Gegner ins Herz.

**Mit letzter Kraft und aus vielen Wunden blutend schleppt Harry sich zu den beiden gefangenen Mädchen. Da sie mit magischen Fesseln am Felsen festgebunden waren löst er sie mit einem finite incantatem. Die beiden fielen auf die Knie und waren erst einmal nur noch am weinen. Harry selber wurde in diesem Moment ohnmächtig. Harry wurde kurz danach wieder wach und setzte sich zu den weinenden jungen Frauen. **

**Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, sondern nahm beide in den Arm um sie zu trösten. Währenddessen machten sich seine Verletzungen langsam schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit er so verbracht hatte, als die beiden sich schließlich beruhigten.**

**„Geht es euch ein wenig besser? Ich heiße übrigens Harry!" sprach Harry die beiden an. **

**Sie schauten ihn nur fragend an. Dann antwortete die eine etwas in einer Sprache die er nicht verstand. Die andere schien es dann in einer weiteren Sprache zu versuchen, aber auch damit kamen sie nicht weiter. In dem Moment entstand eine Art magischer Energiesammlung direkt vor ihnen. Unter Stöhnen, vor Schmerzen, stand Harry auf und zog seinen Zauberstab und sein Rubinschwert, um dem etwaigen Gegner entgegen zu treten. Aus dieser Energiesammlung entstieg ein alter Mann, der Harry stark an Dumbledore erinnerte. Er hob sein Schwert in Angriffsstellung, als er merkte, dass die beiden Frauen auch aufgestanden waren und ihn beruhigend, wie er empfand, an die Schultern griffen.**

**Der Fremde schaute erschrocken die Frauen und Harry an. Dann entdeckte er die vielen Toten und Zorn machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Die beiden Frauen sprachen auf ihn ein und schienen darüber zu berichten. Der Fremde schien noch einige Fragen zu stellen und ein dankbares Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.**

**Er ging langsam auf Harry zu und als er direkt vor ihm stand passierte etwas Ungewöhnliches. Sowohl sein Armreif als auch seine Kette fingen an zu glühen. Der fremde wich erst erschrocken zurück, fixierte Harry dann genauer und besonders seine beiden Schmuckstücke. Harry merkte zwischenzeitlich auch, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war.**

**Dann sprach er Harry an: „Man nennt mich Mohadiph. Ich war der letzte Herrscher über beide Völker. Und du musst der Reisende sein, der beide Erben in sich trägt. Eben haben sich deine Insignien aktiviert und damit kannst du uns und auch beide Völker, die hier leben, die Elfen und die Druiden nun verstehen und mit ihnen sprechen."**

**„Sei gegrüßt und vielen dank für die Rettung der beiden. Du weißt gar nicht was du da geschafft hast! Doch du bist scher verletzt. Schwerer als du dir denken kannst. Lass uns dir helfen!"**

**„Danke", antwortete Harry, „ich bin nur etwas müde, weil ich vorher einen anderen, schweren Kampf hatte und dadurch nicht so fit war."**

**„Was du sicher nicht weißt, ist, die Schwerter deiner Gegner sind vergiftet!"**

**„Danke für die Information. Lasst mich kurz meditieren, dann hole ich mir Hilfe." bat Harry.**

**„Wir müssen sowieso erst Pflanzen besorgen um das Gegengift zu brauen. Außerdem hast du eine gute Kondition, so das wir noch einige Stunden Zeit haben."**

**Damit beschwor Mohadiph Kleidung für die beiden Frauen und verschwand kurzerhand mit ihnen im Wald. Harry rief nach seinen Gefährten, die auch sofort erschienen. **Tjark heilte kurzerhand mit seinen Phönixtränen alle Wunden. Auch Harrys Schwäche lies umgehend nach, was er auf die erfolgreiche Bekämpfung des Giftet zurückführte. Dann berichtete er seinen Gefährten, was sich hier zugetragen hatte.

Oh man als ich die beiden hörte und kurz darauf sah wollte ich sie nur retten. Ich habe mich gar nicht auf den Kampf konzentriert. So ist auch mein Schutzanzug nicht erschienen. Daran euch zu rufen habe ich auch nicht gedacht. Es ist fast schief gegangen. 

** Ja, ja unser Harry und sein Rette-Mensch.-Tick! meldete sich Godin.**

**Sie vereinbarten, dass die vier Gefährten sich erst einmal unsichtbar machen sollten und Chazor sollte, wenn, dann in der Form des Kriegseinhorns erscheinen. Dann reparierte Harry seine Kleidung und wartete auf die beiden Frauen und den alten Mann.**

**Kurz darauf erschienen die drei und sahen verwundert zu Harry der wieder frisch und munter auf sie wartete. „Warum sind wir denn dann Kräuter sammeln gegangen, wenn das gar nicht nötig war?" schmunzelte Mohadiph**

**Harry grinste nun auch das erste Mal, seit er hier auf Atlantis war und wandte sich an die beiden Frauen: „Vorhin hat es mit der Begrüßung ja nicht geklappt. Mein Name ist Harry. Ich hoffe das es euch bald wieder besser geht." Ein wenig verlegen war er jetzt schon, da ihm auffiel wie er die beiden anstarrte. Sie waren beide sehr groß, er schätzte sie auf knapp unter 180 cm also nur 10-12 cm kleiner als er selber und ungefähr in seinem Alter also 18-19 Jahre alt. Außerdem sahen sie bildhübsch aus. Die eine mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen und die andere hellblond mit stahlgrauen Augen. **

**Beide bemerkten seine Schüchternheit, sahen sich gegenseitig an und fingen an zu schmunzeln. Die blonde Frau sprach dann zuerst: „Ich heiße **Alatáriël und bin eine Elfe!" damit schob sie ihre Haare ein wenig beiseite und Harry konnte die spitz zulaufenden Ohren erkennen. „Vielen Dank das du uns geholfen hast!"

„Und ich heiße Columbine und bin eine Druidin. Auch ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken. Zum Glück kamst du und hast uns gerettet."

„Ja – äh – kein Problem – äh gerne geschehen", sprach Harry ein wenig durcheinander, da er immer mehr realisierte, wie schön die beiden waren.

Sie bemerkten das auch beide, ebenso wie **Mohadiph und schmunzelten. **Alatáriël fragte dann schelmisch grinsend: „Und gefällt dir was du siehst?"

Columbine drehte sich im Kreis und fragte provozierend: „Und wer gefällt dir besser?"

Harry stand ertappt da und war rot wie überreife Tomate. „Ihr seit aber echt hart gesotten, nachdem was euch passiert ist!"

„Du kamst noch rechtzeitig. Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen uns zu foltern, die schlimmeren Dinge wollten sie uns erst im Laufe der Nacht antun!" Sagte Columbine ernst doch dann stürmten sie und Alatáriël auf ihn zu und nahmen ihn in ihre Arme und bedankten sich noch gleichzeitig mit je einem Küsschen auf beide Wangen.

**Mohadiph sprach die drei an: „Lasst uns zurück gehen, hier können noch andere aus diesem Clan auftauchen, und dann sollten wir uns mal gründlich unterhalten und austauschen." Damit pfiff er zwei Mal in den Wald hinein und kurz danach kamen drei wunderschöne Pferde auf sie zu galoppiert. **

**„Hmmm wie machen wir das mit dir. Wir sind einige Stunden unterwegs und wenn wir auf weitere Krieger dieses Clans stoßen sind wir nicht so beweglich?" stellte Mohadiph sich und den drei jungen Leuten die Frage.**

**„Augenblick bitte!" unterbrach Harry seine Gedankengänge.**

**Er tauschte sich Gedanklich mit seinen Gefährten aus und sie hatten keine Bedenken sich den drei zu zeigen. **

**„So dann tretet mal ein wenig zur Seite. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung. Ich lasse jetzt einige Gefährten erscheinen, die ich erst nach eurer Rettung gerufen habe. Sie sind jetzt noch unsichtbar. Also bitte nicht erschrecken. Haltet eure Pferde fest!"**

**Dann erschienen auch Chazor, Godin und **Tjark vor ihnen und Tasatir war schon um Harrys Unterarm gewunden.

**Mohadiph, **Alatáriël und Columbine waren mehr als nur überrascht. Alatáriël sammelte sich zu erst und ging auf Chazor zu: „Darf ich Ihn berühren? Das ist ja ein Kriegseinhorn" fragte Sie.

Columbine gleich hinterher: „Wow und ein Phönix und ein Greif! Sind das alles deine Gefährten? Können wir alle streicheln?"

Harry war richtig glücklich wie seine Gefährten aufgenommen wurden: „Klar könnt ihr sie streicheln. Doch dann sollten wir hier verschwinden."

Alle vier Gefährten, auch Tasatir wurden vonAlatáriël, Columbine und **Mohadiph bewundert und gestreichelt. Dann bestiegen Mohadiph, **Alatáriël und Columbine ihre Pferde und Harry Chazor.

„Wir sollten irgendwie die Spuren hier verwischen." Überlegte Mohadiph.

„Lass mich und meine Einhorn das mal machen", antwortete Harry und dirigierte die anderen hinter sich.

**Damit hob Harry seine Hand mit dem Ring und Chazor stieg gleichzeitig auf die Hinterhufe. Dann ließen beide in einer gemeinsamen Blitz- und Flamm-Attacke alle verräterischen Reste in Flammen aufgehen. Es blieb nur noch Asche übrig. **

**„So dann können wir ja gehen!" sagte Harry, drehte sich um und schaute in völlig erschrockene Gesichter.**

**„Wow, was für ein Krieger!" sprachen **Alatáriël und Columbine synchron.

Harry lachte während sie anritten und sagte: „Aber Zwillinge seit ihr sicher nicht, oder, so wie ihr euch immer ergänzt und Sätze gleichzeitig sprecht?"

Alatáriël lachte nun auch und sagte: „Nein wir sind zwar keine Zwillinge, aber es existiert so etwas wie Seelenverwandtschaft. In vielen Dingen haben wir den gleichen Geschmack."

Und Columbine ergänzt: „Ja das mit dem Geschmack, das stimmt. Besonders bei attraktiven, jungen Kriegern wie dir sind wir uns schnell einig wenn er uns so gut gefällt."

Und dann fügte Alatáriël noch hinzu: „Ja, unser Harry ist wirklich zum anknabbern süß!"

Dann fingen beide schallend an zu lachen worauf Mohadiph auch mit einfiel. Harry war nun über und über rot, was durch das gedankliche Lachen seiner Gefährten noch verstärkt wurde.

** Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sie ritten geführt von Mohadiph durch den schier endlosen Wald.**


	13. Druiden und Elfenmagie

Erst einmal vielen Dank an Coco für deine Mühen als Beta-Leserin.

Auch euch "Reviewern" vielen Dank für die meistenteils sehr motivierenden Kommentare. Das ist für mich eine große Unterstützung und Motivation.

Here we go Das nächste Kapitel

**Druiden- und Elfenmagie**

Während sie ritten wurde Harry von Alatáriël und Columbine über seine Gefährten ausgefragt. Nachdem er die gedankliche Zustimmung erhalten hatte, das seine Gefährten den drei Atlantaern trauen könne erzählte Harry mehr über sich, seine Ziele und seine Gefährten.

„Meine vier Gefährten habe ich auf meiner magischen Bestimmung gefunden. Godin ist ein göttlicher Greif und Tjark ein göttlicher Phönix. Daher auch die rein weiße Farbe. Tasatir ist nicht von der Erde. Er stammt aus einer anderen Dimension. Chazor ist hier nur in seiner verwandelten Form für euch zu sehen."

„Was ist er denn nun?" fragten Alatáriël und Columbine wie aus einem Munde.

„Ihr seit doch irgendwie komisch", grinste Harry „wie Zwillinge! Zurück zu Chazor. In seiner eigentlichen form ist er ein komplett schwarzer Drache der sich in besonderen Situationen in einen rein weißen Drachen verwandeln kann."

Mohadiph stöhnte auf: „Das ist der Urdrache, der Vater aller Drachen, und das erzählst du so nebenbei. Jeder deiner Getreuen ist etwas ganz besonderes. Es ist kaum zu fassen." Er kriegte sich kaum noch ein.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Wollte Columbine wissen.

„Du bist sicher ein Held wo du herkommst. Hast bestimmt viele Bewunderer." Sagte Alatáriël.

Und Columbine fügte hinzu: „Sicher liegen ihm die Frauen zu Füßen!"

„Von allen bewundert und sicher stolze Eltern und kommt hierher um die nächste Welt zu erobern…" versuchte Alatáriël Harry weiter zu provozieren.

Dann bemerkten sie wie sich Harrys Miene immer mehr verdunkelte. Es liefen sogar ein paar wenige Tränen sein Gesicht herunter. Diese Reaktion hätten die die beiden Frauen und Mohadiph nun nicht erwartet.

Alatáriël und Columbine waren geschockt über Harrys Reaktion. Mohadiph fragte Harry: „Was habe wir denn falsch gemacht? Das war nicht unsere Absicht!"

„Ja, bitte entschuldige uns, das wollten wir nicht!" sprachen Alatáriël und Columbine wieder wie aus einem Munde.

Das brachte Harry wieder ein wenig zum lächeln, wobei dieses Lächeln seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Ich möchte darüber eigentlich nicht reden. Bitte versteht – es tut zu weh"

Dann aber schrak er auf, als er in Gedanken Rafael sich in seinen Gedanken meldete: Ich muss hier einmal eingreifen. Geraden den dreien kannst du trauen wie deinen Eltern. Ich will und werde dir nicht mehr sagen dazu aber öffne dich ihnen und erzähle deine Geschichte. Es ist gut für dich und für deine Zukunft! Ich verschwinde jetzt wieder.

Während sie nun still weiter ritten überlegte sich Harry was er und wie erzählen sollte. Mehr noch machte er sich Gedanken was die drei in Ihrer und seiner Zukunft bewirken sollten.

Immer wieder wurde er besonders von Alatáriël und Columbine besorgt gemustert. Schließlich überwand er sich und bat um eine kurze Pause, da sie schon vier Stunden geritten wären.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen euch im Laufe der nächsten Tage mehr, viel mehr über mich zu erzählen. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr auch soviel wie möglich über euch erzählen würdet, so könnten wir mehr Vertrauen zueinander aufbauen." Fing Harry an.

Mohadiph nickte und sagte: „Das ist wirklich am Besten so. Lass mich doch ein klein wenig zusammenfassen aber dann reiten wir weiter, denn dann werdet ihr drei einiges zum Nachdenken haben."

Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine schauten Mohadiph erstaunt und fragend an.

„Es gibt bei uns fast schon einen Krieg zwischen den Völkern der Druiden und Elfen. Er ist entstanden, als das gemeinsame Wissen, das im Buch der Geschichte von Atlantis hinterlegt ist, mit diesem Buch verschwand. Jeder Beschuldigt den anderen es gestohlen zu haben. Was an sich ja schon Quatsch ist, da es ja beiden Völkern gemeinsam gehört. Und immer wieder gibt es Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Druiden und Elfen. Wir drei haben herausgefunden, dass das aber immer fremd eingefädelte Konflikte sind."

„Ja das stimmt", antwortete Alatáriël, „und wir beide haben uns direkt auf der Grenze in einem gemeinsamen Haus niedergelassen, um eine mögliche Einigkeit und Einheit zwischen den Elfen und Druiden vorzuleben."

„Aber irgendjemanden waren wir damit wohl im Weg und dafür sollten wir wohl nun die Quittung erhalten. Doch dank dir Harry sind wir ja gerettet worden." Stellte Columbine nun fest.

Mohadiph erzählte nun weiter: „Es soll einen Dämonen geben in den Bergen, der diesen kriegerischen Clan beherrscht und der daran interessiert ist, das der Streit zu einem Krieg eskaliert. Er setzt alles daran, das die Prophezeiung ihr schlimmes Ende findet!"

„Schon wieder eine Prophezeiung und wahrscheinlich bin ich wieder mitten drin", bemerkte Harry selbstironisch. „Na dann erzähl uns einmal von der Prophezeiung!"

Mohadiph schaute Harry erstaunt an dann sprach er weiter: „Die Prophezeiung lautet wie folgt: **_Ein Reisender wird kommen die Macht der Dreien zu bündeln um die ursprüngliche Einheit wieder her zu stellen. Doch sollte die Einheit nicht entstehen so wird Atlantis untergehen in der göttlichen Sinnflut!_**"

Es war still geworden. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Mohadiph forderte sie dann auf weiter zu reiten, so dass sie noch in der Nacht ihr Quartier erreichen könnten. „Eines möchte ich dir aber noch sagen. Du bist der Reisende, das steht für mich fest. Also hast du tatsächlich etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun. Was das müssen wir später klären."

Nach etlichen Stunden erreichten sie ein schönes großes Haus, das, wie Harry gerade so noch erkennen konnte, an einem See lag. Alle waren sie müde und begaben sich sofort nachdem die Tiere versorgt waren ins Haus. Es wurde nur das nötigste gesprochen. Harry wurde noch sein Zimmer gezeigt und dann gingen alle ohne etwas zu essen ins Bett.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Harry wach und hörte ein Schluchzen. Er stieg aus dem Bett, verlies sein Zimmer um zu hören woher das Weinen kam. Kurz darauf hatte er das Zimmer gefunden. Er klopfte leise an die Tür. „Ja?" hörte er eine leise Stimme. Er glaubte dass es Columbine war. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Türe und sah beide, Alatáriël und Columbine mit verweinten Augen zusammen in einem großen Bett sitzen.

„Hmmm, Alpträume denke ich mal oder?" fing Harry an.

„Ja und obwohl wir hier jetzt sogar zusammen liegen wird es nicht besser." Stammelte Alatáriël.

„Kommst du zu uns und hältst uns fest?" Bat nun Columbine.

„Ja bitte", stimmte Alatáriël dem zu.

Mit einem Klos im Hals, es war ja doch eine heikle Situation, ging Harry auf das Bett zu. „Schlaft ihr eigentlich beide hier in diesem Bett?" fragte Harry.

„Nein", kicherte Columbine, „das ist mein Zimmer. Alatáriël ihres ist gegenüber. Sie hat übrigens ein gleich großes Bett!"

Alatáriël hielt die Bettdecke hoch und ließ Harry schmunzelnd in die Mitte. Dann schlüpfte sie hinterher.

Columbine kuschelte sich schon fast im Halbschlaf an Harry heran und legte einen Arm über seine Brust.

Alatáriël küsste ihn noch einmal sanft, dann kuschelte sie sich ebenfalls an seinen Körper und seufzte zufrieden.

Harry grummelte spielerisch, „Toll! Jetzt kann ich mich gar nicht mehr bewegen. Na wenigstens werde ich es im Winter warm haben."

Prompt fing er sich zwei Hiebe von rechts und links. Dann schliefen aber alle gleich erschöpft ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry glücklich eingeschlossen von zwei wunderhübschen jungen Frauen. Als er sich regte, wachten sie beide gleichzeitig auf und küssten ihn schmunzelnd auf die Wange.

„Wenn ich jeden Tag so aufwache, bin ich glücklich und habe das größte Ziel aller Männer erreicht." sagte er schmunzelnd.

Columbine und Alatáriël grinsten sich zu, warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, nickten und stürzten sich auf ihn, um ihn durchzukitzeln.

"Gnade!" rief er, nachdem er minutenlang versucht hatte, sich aus ihrer Macht zu befreien.

Schließlich ließen sie lachend von ihm ab und küssten ihn abwechselnd nochmals auf die Wangen. Sie saßen noch ein paar Minuten zusammen und entschlossen sich dann anzuziehen.

Als sie sich gerade in die Bäder begeben wollten trat in dem Moment Mohadiph ein, um Columbine zu wecken. Er machte große Augen und die drei jungen Leute bekamen hochrote Köpfe.

„Na da werde ich wohl einige interessante Story zu hören bekommen beim Frühstück." Und damit verlies er drei völlig verdattert und ging zurück in die Küche.

Harry, welcher zuerst fertig war stürmte in die Küche und sprach Mohadiph gleich aufgeregt an: „Es ist nicht so wie es aussah", begann er sich zu verteidigen, „ich habe Columbine und Alatáriël in der Nacht weinen gehört, was ja nicht verwunderlich war nach den Erlebnissen, und dann bin ich zum Zimmer von Columbine gegangen. Dort saßen beide und konnten nicht schlafen. Dann habe ich mich zu ihnen gesetzt und sie sie im Arm gehalten, um sie zu trösten. So sind wir dann auch eingeschlafen. Und heute früh haben wir nur rumgealbert, als du rein kamst."

Mohadiph war die ganze Zeit am schmunzeln und während Harrys Ausführungen kamen auch Columbine und Alatáriël in die Küche. Mohadiph antwortete dann: „So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber es hatte doch Spass gemacht euch zu erschrecken. Und eure Gesichter waren einfach zu köstlich. Außerdem ist es eure Sache was ihr macht. Ihr seit alt genug."

„Na dann können wir nächste Nacht ja weiter machen" neckte Columbine nun Harry anblickend weiter.

Alatáriël schaute nachdenklich: „Alt genug sind wir sicher …... aber ob Harry auch genug Kondition hat …" damit lies sie den Rest im Raum stehen.

Harry war nur noch sprachlos und ein grelleres rot als in seinem Gesicht gab es sicher nicht. Damit fingen Columbine, Alatáriël und auch Mohadiph schallen an zu lachen.

„Ihr seit unmöglich! Als ob ich bei jeder hübschen Frau nur an das eine denken würde." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Beide sahen ihn gespielt schüchtern an.

„Du findest du uns...", begann Alatáriël

„...hübsch? endete Columbine augenklimpernd

Harry musterte sie beide mit scheinbar kritischem Blick, „Hmmm... wir werden sehen..."

„HEY!" riefen sie beide und ihre Mienen veränderten sich von nichtssagend zu verletzt.

Harry grinste**„... ich finde...ihr beide seid wunderschön, richtig heiß und super sexy! Und alles völlig natürlich."**

Sie umarmten ihn heftig und erstickten jedes weitere Wort mit schnellen abwechselnden Küssen.

„…aber Spass beiseite ich werde nicht hier bleiben können!" sagte Harry nun aber wieder traurig

Alatáriël und Columbine schauten ihn überrascht und nicht weniger traurig an.

Harry erklärte weiter, „ich muss hier meine Ausbildung in der Druiden- und Elfenmagie durchziehen und außerdem habe ich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Dann noch die neue Prophezeiung und ich weis noch gar nicht, wohin ich mich wenden muss, um die Ausbildung zu erhalten?" Er wurde immer entmutigter und auch ein wenig traurig, als er realisierte wie viel Freude und Spass er in den wenigen Stunden er mit den dreien erlebt hatte.

„Doch vorerst werde ich hier noch ein paar Tage bei euch verbringen. Ich möchte doch euch näher kennen lernen und ihr wollt doch mehr über mich wissen. Dann aber werde ich mich auf die Reise machen. Vielleicht kann ich diesen Dämon finden und vernichten." War Harry laut am überlegen.

Mohadiph legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter: „Nun, ich hatte gestern noch nicht die Gelegenheit mehr mit dir zu sprechen. Doch du sollst nun das erste von mir erfahren."

Er holte nochmals tief Luft und Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine schauten sehr gespannt zu ihm: „Harry du kennst doch Merlin. Er ist mein Nachfahre. Ich kenne deine Aufgabe und soll hier dein Lehrer für Druiden- und Elfenmagie sein. Gleichzeitig sollen auch Columbine und Alatáriël hier mit von mir ausgebildet werden. Das bedeutet ihr könnt dann hier gemeinsam lernen und dadurch auch verbessern."

Irgendwie fiel Harry ein Stein vom Herzen: „Und wann hattest du vor mir davon zu erzählen?" fragte er.

„Kurz bevor du gegangen wärst."

„Ha, ha"

Mohadiph sprach nun weiter: „Ihr solltet euch auch erst einmal in den nächsten Tagen erholen und ausruhen. Dann können wir uns ja auch kennen lernen. Vielleicht willst du anfangen etwas über dich zu erzählen."

Alatáriël und Columbine waren nun sehr interessiert, dass sie nun über Harrys Leben mehr zu erfahren würden.

Harrys Augen und auch seine ganze Ausstrahlung verdüsterte sich. Dann begann er kopfschüttelnd: „Ihr glaubt also tatsächlich, das ich ein Held bin, mir alle Frauen zu Füßen liegen und ich wahrscheinlich in Reichtum bade."

Mohadiph hob nur eine Augenbraue aber Alatáriël und Columbine schauten ihn fragend an.

„Nun dann will ich einmal in groben Zügen mein Leben zusammenfassen Mit einem Jahr verlor ich meine Eltern, als der gefürchtetste Magier unserer Zeit, er heisst Voldemort, sie tötete, weil er eigentlich mich töten wollte. Beim Versuch mich zu töten ist er selbst Opfer des Todesfluches geworden und nach 14 Jahren wieder auferstanden. Daher auch die Narbe auf meiner Stirn. Ich kam dann zur Familie der Schwester meiner Mutter. Dort lebte ich bis zum 11. Lebensjahr in einem Schrank unter einer Kellertreppe. Für die war ich nur ein Freak."

Harry unterbrach kurz, weil er das Schluchzen von Alatáriël und Columbine wahrnahm.

Er fuhr dann fort: „ Dann kam ich in die Zaubererschule genannt Hogwarts. Dort freundete ich mich mit einem Halbriesen namens Hagrid an. Außerdem mit Ron und Hermine zwei Kassenkameraden. Im ersten Schuljahr rettete ich mit Ron zusammen Hermine vor einem Troll. Später musste ich einen Lehrer vernichten, der vom Geist Voldemorts besessen war. Im 2. Schuljahr musste ich gegen einen Basilisken kämpfen um dadurch Rons Schwester zu retten. Im 3. Schuljahr befreite ich meinen Paten, der unschuldig 12 Jahre im schlimmsten Gefängnis der Welt saß. Im vierten Schuljahr hatte ich die Ehre gegen Drachen zu kämpfen, mit zu erleben, wie ein Schüler einfach mal so umgebracht wird und dann an der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts beteiligt zu werden. Im fünften Schuljahr wurde dann mein Pate vor meinen Augen ermordet."

Wieder macht Harry eine kurze Pause während Columbine und Alatáriël hemmungslos am Weinen waren.

„Wartet es ab es wird noch besser", sagte Harry bevor er weiter erzählte. „In den Ferien wurde dann die Familie der Schwester meiner Mutter mit meinem ersten Zauberstab umgebracht, ohne dass ich eingreifen konnte. Ich selber wurde dann lange gefoltert, bevor man auch mich umbringen wollte. Aber zum zweiten Male habe ich den Todesfluch überstanden. Die Narbe ist direkt über meinem Herzen. Seither bin ich schon seit mehr als zwei Jahre in der Ausbildung. Was ich dort bisher erlebt habe werde ich vielleicht ein anderes Mal erzählen. Aber während dessen scheinen meine „alten Freunde" daran zu glauben dass ich ein Mörder bin, zumindest, das ich schlecht oder böse geworden bin. Außerdem scheinen sie mir mein Geld zu stehlen, zumindest an das sie herankommen. Das zum Thema Freundschaften. Wobei ich immer noch Menschen habe die an mich zu glauben scheinen."

Harry war immer leiser geworden und alle merkten ihm an wie sehr ihn dies mitnahm. Alle drei näherten sich Harry und nahmen ihn vorsichtig in ihre Arme.

„Es geht schon, doch lasst mich bitte etwas alleine. Ich gehe dann spazieren." Damit verschwand Harry aus dem Haus.

Mohadiph sprach nun mit Columbine und Alatáriël: „Es stimmt alles was er gesagt hat, nur, das war zum Teil noch viel schlimmer und seine Alpträume haben das nicht besser gemacht. Das schlimmste für ihn ist die Tatsache, so wie Merlin es mir sagte, dass er auserkoren ist diesen Mörder töten zu müssen, sonst gibt es für die Welt keine Zukunft mehr. Oder aber er stirbt bei diesem Versuch."

„Und wir albern mit ihm rum als wären wir einfach zu habende Frauen!" begriff jetzt Alatáriël.

„Aber etwas besonderes strahlt er aus. Wenn wir ihm nur helfen könnten!" sagte Columbine

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Stunden und dann kam auch Harry wieder. Zwischenzeitlich war es schon Abend geworden.

„Du, Harry", begann Alatáriël, „Wir wollten dir nicht weh tun und unsere Sprüche waren eigentlich mehr aus der Freude gerade von dir gerettet worden zu sein."

„Ja genau und du hast ja auch immer mitgemacht und wir wussten ja nichts von dir, sonst hätten wir uns anders verhalten!" bestätigte Columbine.

„Jetzt macht mal halb lang, ich habe das sogar genossen. Jede Ablenkung auf diese Art und Weise tut mir gut. Glaubt mir." Lächelte jetzt Harry.

„O.k. dann sind wir je beruhigt!" sprach Columbine weiter.

„Sicher hast du sowieso eine Freundin, die leider auf dich warten muss. Hoffentlich passier ihr nichts. Und wir albern mit dir rum und sind gar nicht mal rücksichtsvoll."

Jetzt wurde Harry wieder rot und dacht nur mit Schrecken an die nächsten peinlichen Enthüllungen seinerseits.

„Was haben wir jetzt schon wieder verbockt?" sprachen Columbine und Alatáriël synchron.

„Tja, äh, das ist halt so ich habe eigentlich keine Freundin."

„Was heisst denn jetzt eigentlich!" grinste auf einmal Alatáriël

„Nun rück schon raus", neckte nun auch Columbine

Oh je jetzt haben sie mich wieder soweit – Weiber – dachte Harry: „Ich habe keine Freundin und das ist sicher besser so, bei meiner Zukunft."

Columbine und Alatáriël schauten sich an und dann kam auch schon die nächste für Harry peinliche Frage: „Und wie viele Freundinnen hast du bisher gehabt?"

Das wars, das wird die Krönung des Abends dacht sich Harry: „IchhattenochkeineFreundinersteinmalgeküsst", murmelte Harry in seinen Bart.

„Hä?", war die zweistimmige Antwort

„IchhattenochkeineFreundinersteinmalgeküsst!" sagte Harry nun etwas lauter.

„Kannst du etwas deutlicher sprechen", entrüstete sich jetzt Columbine

„Also gut, Ich-hatte-noch-keine-Freundin-ich-habe-erst-einmal-geküsst", sagte Harry nun genervt aber deutlich.

Nun grinste Alatáriël über das ganze Gesicht: „Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Ich glaube Harry braucht außer dem Unterricht in Druiden- und Elfenmagie noch einen anderen Unterricht. Man sollte ihn Magie der Liebe taufen!"

„Da können wir ihm doch sicher das eine oder andere beibringen!" machte Columbine weiter.

Jetzt reicht es, das kann ich auch, dachte sich Harry und dann grinste er fies: „Ja das wäre sicher gut. Bei euren Erfahrungen, die ja nicht unerheblich sein sollen, wie Mohadiph mir gesagt hat, könnte ich das ja sogar bei euch studieren – oder?"

Jetzt schauten Alatáriël und Columbine zornig zu Mohadiph der nur stammelte: „Das stimmt nicht ich habe nichts über euch erzählt, das hat er sich nur ausgedacht!"

Harry war schon aufgesprungen und rannte schallen lachend in sein Zimmer. Alatáriël rief nur noch hinterher: „Da bleibst du auch besser und lässt dich nicht mehr blicken!"

Doch Harry kam postwendend wieder und grinste immer noch.

„Halt dich bloß zurück!" Sagte Columbine während ihre Augen teuflisch funkelten.

„Aber darf ich den etwas über euch erfahren?"

„Was willst du denn wissen?" fragte Columbine noch immer leicht sauer.

„Habt ihr denn einen Freund und die Frage habt ihr mir ja auch gestellt, wie viele Freunde hattet ihr denn bisher?"

Die beiden schauten Harry entgeistert an. Mohadiph lachte schallend: „Wer im Glashaus sitzt sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen!"

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und fragte: „Kann es sein, das wir alle den speziellen Unterricht brauchen?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stürzten sich Alatáriël und Columbine auf Harry, um ihn wieder ordentlich durchzukitzeln.

Als sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten gingen sie müde aber doch alle ein wenig schmunzelnd ins Bett. Harry aber stand nach zwei Stunden wieder auf und traf sich mit seinen Gefährten. Er besprach mit ihnen, das sie auf Erkundung gehen sollten und diesen ominösen Clan und den Dämon ausfindig zu machen. Sie trennten sich und Harry ging nun endgültig zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry wie gewohnt um 5 Uhr auf um seine zwei Stunden Training zu absolvieren. Danach machte er sich frisch und ging dann den Frühstückstisch decken. Kurz danach kam Mohadiph und half noch ein wenig mit.

In dem Moment kamen Alatáriël und Columbine noch leicht verschlafen in die Küche. „Was mach ihr den so früh schon auf?" fragte Alatáriël.

„Was heisst hier früh, ich hab schon zwei Stunden Training hinter mir, ihr Schlafmützen." Grinste Harry.

Alatáriël und Columbine stöhnten nur was wie Sklaventreiber, Streber, doch setzten sich dann hin und alle begannen mit dem Frühstück.

Als sie fertig waren begann Harry die zukünftigen Tagesabläufe zu planen: „Ich schlage folgendes vor. Vormittags nehmen wir uns Druidenmagie vor und Mohadiph und Columbine bringen uns, Alatáriël und mir bei. Nachmittags dann entsprechend umgedreht die Elfenmagie. Und nach dem Abendessen kann ich ja dann noch das eine oder andere euch beibringen wie zum Beispiel die Animagus-Verwandlung."

Alle waren begeistert. Mohadiph fragte Harry noch, warum er gestern Abend nochmals raus gegangen sei und Harry antwortete, dass er seine Gefährten auf die Suche nach dem Clan und dem Dämonen geschickt hätte. Er wurde mit gossen Augen von allen drei angeschaut.

„Und wofür?" fragte Mohadiph.

„Wofür wohl, wenn meine Ausbildung zu Ende ist will ich die Prophezeiung auch erledigt wissen. Also warum warten!"

„Lasst uns beginnen und alles andere wird kommen." Sagte Mohadiph

Columbine fing mit den Grundlagen: „Die Vier Symbole Der Meisterschaft. Der Grund für die Existenz des Menschen lag im Sinne der Druiden darin, Meisterschaft über die materielle Welt zu erreichen. Sie sahen darin das einzige übergeordnete Ziel der spirituellen Entwicklung. Die Materielle Welt besteht aus vier Elementen, somit wurde die Meisterschaft über die Welt durch die Meisterschaft über die vier Elemente erreicht. Um die Elemente zu beherrschen, besaßen die Druiden Werkzeuge die die Elemente symbolisierten, und die sie sich selbst anfertigten. Um Wirkungsvolle Instrumente zu schaffen, gingen die Druiden möglichst individuell und kreativ bei der Erschaffung vor." Erzählte Columbine

Es wurden noch weitere Druidische Rituale besprochen. Danach aßen sie zu Mittag.

Nun begann Alatáriël mit ihrem Vortrag: „Die taubra feya(Elfenmagie) ist schon sehr alt. Sie beruht im Wesentlichen darauf, dass sie den fey(Elfen) einst von den tweldan krâ(Urdrachen) geschenkt wurden. Sie ist anders als die taubra(Magie) der tala (Zauberer) denn sie ist nicht zerstörerisch wie die taubra der tala. Die feya ziehen ihre Kraft nicht aus dem um sie herum existierenden Astralgewebe sondern sie sind wie die krâ in der Lage sie aus sich zu gewinnen. Denn sie ist uralt und ein Geschenk der Herren des Lichts die von den Urelfen nur tweldan wrâ krâ genannt wurde. Über Taubralir den Herrn des Lichtes sind Legende zu hört, sie werden an den Lagerfeuern der Elfen erzählt. Die Schwerpunkte der Elfenmagie liegen in drei großen Wegen von denen jeder schwer zu bewältigen ist. So mancher Elf trägt die Gabe der Alten in sich ohne es zu wissen. Sie entwickelt sich wie der Körper mit der Zeit und wird dann nutzbar ohne große Mühe wie das Atmen der Luft. Es ist einfach natürlich für einen feya gewisse taubra(Magie) zu nutzen. Bei den meisten Elfen setzt diese Gabe nach dem verlassen des Kindheitszyklus ein und kann erst dann voll genutzt werden. Kinder besitzen begrenzt magische Fähigkeiten die sie aber nicht beherrschen können oder nur ungewollt nutzen. Es ist durch aus schon zu Unfällen gekommen wenn ein unreifer Elf taubra(Magie) nutzte. Darum ist es auch erforderlich das Elfen die sich einer magischen Gabe bewusst sind sich einen Lehrmeister suchen der ihnen den Weg weist."

Danach aßen sie zu Abend. Sprachen noch über dieses und jenes und übten die Animagus-Verwandlung.

So ging es die nächsten Wochen und Monate. Immer wieder kamen Harrys Gefährten, konnten aber nichts Greifbares berichten.

In den ersten beiden Wochen hatte Mohadiph die drei alleine gelassen. Als er wieder da war griff er auch in den Unterricht mit ein. Sein Wissen sowohl in der Elfen- als auch Druidenmagie war schier unermesslich.

Abends, als Harry sich wieder einmal mit seinen Gefährten traf, erzählte Mohadiph währenddessen Alatáriël und Columbine, das er ihre Eltern von der Entführung und glücklichen Befreiung berichtet hätte.

„Und wie haben sie reagiert?" wollte Alatáriël wissen.

„Sie waren erschrocken und eure beiden Eltern waren der Überzeugung, dass dies nur durch das unselige Zusammenleben von euch kommen würde."

„Das ist doch wieder typisch aber wir bleiben hier!" antwortet nun Columbine.

Der Unterricht ging wie gewohnt weiter. Auch kamen sich Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine menschlich und auch vom Vertrauen her immer näher.

Eines Abends saßen sie zu dritt wieder zusammen, diesmal in Harrys Zimmer

„Du hast eine unglaubliche Art, Freunde für dich zu gewinnen, Harry." Sagte Columbine

„Nicht immer und überall, und wer weiß, ob sie noch Freunde sind, wenn es darauf ankommt." sagte er leise und mit tiefer Trauer in der Stimme.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Alatáriël nach einer Weile.

Er schwieg mehrere Minuten, und Alatáriël und Columbine rechneten schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als er plötzlich berichtete, wie seine Freunde scheinbar alles Schlechte von ihm annahmen, als würden sie ihn nicht kennen und außerdem würden sie ihn neuerdings bestehlen. Diesen Teil der Geschichte hatte er ihnen bis jetzt verschwiegen und als sie einige Tränen seine Augen hinab laufen sah, wussten sie auch warum... es war zu schmerzhaft, sich daran zu erinnern und auch ihnen tat es weh, ihn so zu sehen, denn er bedeutete beiden inzwischen sehr viel. Von all den schrecklichsten Ereignissen seines Lebens, taten ihm die Gefühle seiner Freunde für ihn immer noch am meisten weh. Sie setzten sich dichter neben ihn und griffen nach seinen Händen. Sie drückten sie und hielten sie fest. Dann sahen sie ihm tief in die Augen und sagten ehrlich und wie aus einem Mund: „Wir werden dich nie verlassen, Harry Potter."

„Danke." war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Alatáriël und Columbine, " sagte er mit einer sanften ruhigen Stimme, „Wie meintet ihr das vorhin, ihr würdest mich nie verlassen."

Sei sahen ihm tief in seine grünen Augen und musterte ihn.

„Harry, weder bei den Elfen noch bei den Druiden habe wir einen so großartigen Mann gefunden wie dich. Du bist mutig und stark, wie man sich einen Krieger vorstellt und auch hart, wenn es darauf ankommt. Doch du bist auch intelligent, weise und hast eine reine Seele, wie man sie nur bei einem Weisen erwarten würde, der wesentlich älter ist, als du. Du würdest nie aus Selbstzweck töten. Du verfügst selbst unter den Druiden oder den Elfen über eine unglaubliche magische Macht und doch bist du bescheiden und setzt sie nur für das Gute ein. Du kommst aus einer Welt voller Schmerz und Verrat in eine Welt schwelenden Krieges und bist unerreichbar fern deiner Probleme. Aber was machst du? Du versuchst das unmögliche und willst diesen unsäglichen Krieg beenden, einen Krieg, mit dem du nichts zu tun hast. Du rettest uns das Leben und verlierst beinahe dein Leben dabei... was möchtest du noch über dich hören?" sagte Alatáriël.

Das stimmt was Alatáriël sagte und wir meinten, was wir sagten, wir werden dich nie verlassen und nie im Stich lassen, sei es als Freund... oder mehr, wenn du es nur willst."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, so starrte er sie sprachlos an. Das Feuer warf tanzende Schatten über ihr wunderschönen Gesichter und spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, in Augen, die voller Verständnis, Ehrlichkeit und Zuneigung waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Vielleicht ist es auch bei mir mehr als Freundschaft und auch mehr als einfache Zuneigung. Doch die Zukunft bedeutet für mich, dass ich mich nochmals in meiner Welt einem wirklich schlimmen Zauberer stellen muss. Ich kann nichts versprechen. Aber mein größter Wunsch wäre es auch immer mit euch zusammen zu sein. Ich weiss nur nicht, wie das gehen soll."

Alatáriël sagte: „Ich weiss das auch nicht, aber lass uns das langsam entwickeln."

„Dem stimme ich auch zu, ich bin außerdem müde. Lasst uns schlafen gehen!" sagte nun Columbine.

Dann schauten sich beide an und grinsten Harry an: „Dürfen wir bei dir mit im Bett schlafen?"

Harry musste nun auch grinsen: „Das habe ich auch vermisst. Aber zu mehr als zusammen zu liegen und zu schlafen bin ich noch nicht bereit. Verzeiht mir."

„Das war auch nicht unser Ziel. Aber deine Nähe und wir drei zusammen das ist irgendwie komplett", sagte Alatáriël und damit legten sie sich zusammen hin, kuschelten sich aneinander und waren auch bald danach eingeschlafen.

Der Unterricht aber auch die Fähigkeiten der drei machte immer mehr Fortschritte.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Harry mit Mohadiph zusammen König Fredegar Yewwitch und Königin Aksana Yewwitch vom Volk der Druiden kennen gelernt und später dann auch noch König Lúthien Sáralondë und Königin Telrúnya Sáralondë vom Volk der Elfen. Beide Königshäuser waren skeptisch doch nicht voreingenommen, ob durch Harry und die Prophezeiung es eine Wende zum besseren geben könne. Harry fiel bei beiden Königshäusern auf, dass eine gedrückte Stimmung herrschte, die nicht nur durch die gegenwärtige Situation zu erklären war. Er hielt sich aber mit Fragen zurück.

Es folgten noch einige Besuche und beide Königshäuser fassten langsam Vertrauen zu Harry.

Dann nach fast einem Jahr kam Godin mit einer sehr unangenehmen Überraschung. Der König der Druiden und der König der Elfen hatten sich entschlossen zu einem offenen Krieg. Kurz darauf erschien auch Chazor und berichtete Harry, das dieser Krieg offensichtlich durch Spione in Reihen der beiden Völker provoziert wurde, die von dem Dämonen dort hin geschickt worden sind.

Die Mädchen waren völlig aufgeregt. Alatáriël: „Das können sie doch nicht machen!"

Columbine bestätigte: „Wir müssen die davon abhalten!"

„Langsam, Chazor hat noch mehr erzählt. Eine riesige Streitmacht wartet versteckt darauf, dass beide Armeen sich gegenseitig Schaden zufügen. Dann wollen sie die geschwächten Parteien einzeln angreifen und vernichten. Godin hat mir noch erzählt, das beide Königshäuser neue Berater hätten und seit dem der Konflikt schlimmer geworden sei.

Alatáriël und Columbine wollten sofort dort hin. Harry hielt sie zurück mit der Erklärung: „Ihr wisst doch, das ich in letzter Zeit viele Kontakte zu den Königshäusern hatte. Lasst mich dort alleine hingehen. Wenn ich nichts ausrichten kann werde ich trotzdem alles versuchen den Krieg zu vermeiden. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja auch einige Krieger dieser fremden Streitmacht zu fangen und sie diesen Streithähnen zu übergehen. Doch vielleicht überlebe ich das auch nicht, dann ist es besser ihr bleibt hier und wir haben herausgefunden wer der Dämon ist. Es ist Mephisto Er erschein meist in menschlicher Gestallt um mit Begabung Menschen zu belügen und zu verführen. Er ist aber auch der Gestaltwandlung fähig und erscheint als Ungeheuer, Drache oder Feuerball und komischer Weise als Pudel. Ihn muss man erst einmal besiegen. Er hat soviel steht fest er hat das Buch der Geschichte von Atlantis. Also ihr drei bleibt hier und ich versuche mein Bestes!"

Alatáriël und Columbine umarmten ihn und sagten wieder einmal synchron: „Danke, mein Held!"

„Ich werde euch Tjark meinen Phönix hier schicken wenn sich etwas tut!"

Harry grinste nur, während ihm Mohadiph aufmunternd auf die Schultern klopfte. Dann teleportierte er sich genau zwischen die Armeen der Druiden und Elfen. Glücklicher Weise waren ganz in der Nähe sowohl König Fredegar Yewwitch als auch König Lúthien Sáralondë, um selber einen letzten Versuch zu starten. Da Harry sich und seine Gefährten unsichtbar teleportiert hatte konnte er sich unbemerkt nähern. Hier stellte er fest, dass gerade die beiden Berater heftigst die Differenzen schürten. Das wurde Harry nun zu viel und außerdem erkannte er die große Chance. Er betäubte die beiden Berater und wurde im gleichen Moment sichtbar.

„Bitte König Yewwitch und König Sáralondë hört mich erst an, bevor ihr voreilige Schlüsse zieht. Es gibt noch eine dritte Armee, die sich weiter weg versteckt hält. Sie ist durch einen Dämonen namens Mephisto aufgestellt worden, um beide Völker zu vernichten oder zu versklaven. Dieser Dämon hat auch das Buch der Geschichte von Atlantis. Ihn und seine Vasallen gilt es zu bekämpfen.

„Woher weißt du das?" wollte König Sáralondë wissen.

Und König Yewwitch setzte nach: „Kannst du das auch beweisen?"

„Ich habe einige Helfer, meine Gefährten, die das herausgefunden haben König Sáralondë. Und zu ihrer Frage König Yewwitch, ich habe ein Wahrheitsserum, mit dem ich Eure Berater, die ich betäubt habe. Sie sind nämlich Spione von Mephisto."

Beide stimmten der Vorgehensweise zu und Harry träufelte den beiden vermeintlichen Beratern das Wahrheitsserum ein. Dann erweckte er sie. Beider Befragung wurde Harry bestätigt. Sie fanden auch heraus, das etliche dunkle Kreaturen in dieser Armee waren. Danach wurden beide sicher gefesselt und von den Königlichen Wachen abgeführt.

Nun setzten sich König Yewwitch und König Sáralondë mit Harry zusammen, um den Schlachtplan durchzusprechen. Harrys Vorschlag war einfach und effektiv: „Ihr greift euch zum Schein an und das nahe an der Armee von Mephisto. Dann wendet ihr euch gemeinsam gegen die Armee. So müssten sie schlagbar sein."

„Und du? Was machst du?" wollte König Sáralondë wissen.

„Ja was machst du?" Fragte auch König Yewwitch.

Harry grinste: „Ich habe noch eine Überraschung, die ich euch dann bei Eurem Angriff in vorderster Front dann zeigen werde. Nur soviel dazu, meine Getreuen sind von magischer Natur."

So wie besprochen trennten sich die drei und Harry machte sich wieder unsichtbar. Er hatte irgendwie ein sehr komisches Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Aber darüber konnte er gleich noch nachdenken. Mit seinen Gefährten vereinbarte er, dass sie alle in ihrer schwarzen Form angreifen würden. Chazor bat er als Drache mit einzugreifen. Harry selber wollte auch selber laufen. Godin und Tjark sollten sich stark vergrößern. Sie würden sich vor beide Armeen positionieren und sobald die Armeen von König Yewwitch und König Sáralondë angreifen würden sollten sie sichtbar werden und die erste Linie des Angriffs übernehmen.

Nach einiger Zeit positionierten sich dann die beiden Armeen und gingen mit Gebrüll aufeinander los. Und wie besprochen wurde vor der vereinigten Armee von Atlantis ein schwarzer Phönix in Übergröße, ein Schwarzer Riesengreif, der schwarze Urdrache und ein nicht minder Furcht einflößender schwarzer Krieger. Kurz stockte der Angriff der vereinigten Armee wegen der großen Überraschung, doch angetrieben durch die beiden Könige setzten sie zum Angriff an.

Doch die vier Gefährten waren schon direkt vor der vor Schreck erstarrten Armee des Dämons als Harry Chazor und auch Tjark eine Feuerhölle entfachten, die eine riesige Schneise in die Feinde riss. Bevor überhaupt eine Reaktion stattfand waren dutzende Gegner tot und noch viel mehr kampfunfähig. Wenige Augenblicke später griffen die vereinigten Armeen in breiter Front an. Da gab es für die Armee des Dämons nur noch die panische Flucht. Darauf waren sie nicht vorbereitet. Währenddessen hielt Harry schon Ausschau nach dem Dämon. Er konnte nirgendwo etwas erkennen. Nach einiger Zeit merkte er, dass er den Rest des Angriffs der vereinigten Armee überlassen konnte, schickte er Tjark mit einer Nachricht zu Mohadiph, Alatáriël und Columbine und wandte sich an die Könige zurück.

König Yewwitch und König Sáralondë schauten Harry und seine Gefährten staunend und dankbar an.

König Yewwitch: „Danke für dein Eingreifen, wir haben das wohl geschafft."

„Ja das war eine fantastische Leistung", bestätigte auch König Sáralondë.

„Ich suche noch nach Mephisto, der ist nirgends zu sehen. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl!" stellte Harry fest.

Sie unterhielten sich, als er eine ganz aufgeregte gedankliche Nachricht von Tjark erhielt: Mephisto ist hier und greift Mohadiph, Alatáriël und Columbine an. Mohadiph ist schon geschlagen und Alatáriël und Columbine werden das auch nicht überleben. Wir brauchen Hilfe, ich kann nichts erreichen!

Harry wurde blass. Er konzentrierte sich und bereitete sich auf die Teleportation vor. Dabei bemerkte er ein völlig unbekanntes Ziehen an seinem Rücken, als würde dort etwas wachsen. Aber im nächsten Moment war er schon bei Alatáriël und Columbine. Sie lagen beide auf dem Boden und über ihm stand Mephisto mit zwei Speeren, in jeder Hand einen und hatte zum tödlichen Stoß ausgeholt.

„Stopp!" schriee Harry

Mephisto drehte sich um und erblasste: „Der Seraphin, das hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

Harry drehe seinen Kopf kurz nach hinten und erkannte, dass er Flügel hatte. Aber dann übermannte ihn sein Zorn.

„Bevor du etwas Unüberlegtes machst überlege dir wie du deine Kraft nutzt. Entweder ich oder die beiden Weiber", provozierte Mephisto Harry.

Indem Moment wurde Mohadiph wieder aktiv, der scheinbar zum Glück nur bewusstlos war. Er erkannte in was sich Harry verwandelt hatte „Harry töte ihn nicht mit der Kraft des Seraphins. Du brauchst die Kraft, um Alatáriël und Columbine zu retten. Sie sind so gut wie tot!"

Der Zorn übermannte Harry. Ohne zu überlegen hob er ab und beschleunigte wie eine Rakete durchflog und zerriss dabei den Dämon. Bei dieser Aktion entriss er Mephisto das schwarze Herz und landete direkt zwischen Alatáriël und Columbine. Mephisto regenerierte sich, lachte noch und sagte: „Heute hast du mich besiegt aber ich bin nicht tot. Wir sehen uns wieder, es war deine Entscheidung." Damit verschwand er im Boden.

Harry wandte sich sofort an Alatáriël und Columbine und spürte, dass er mit seiner Magie hier nichts mehr machen konnte. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf: „Kommt zurück, ich brauche euch, ich … liebe … euch … beide!"

Aber auf einmal spürte er eine Veränderung an sich und auch in der Umgebung. Sein Rücken fing an zu schmerzen und es erschien eine goldene Hülle um die drei herum. Dann bemerkte er völlig erstaunt, dass seine Flügel abfielen und sich jeweils einer auf Alatáriël und einer auf Columbine legte. Sie wurden vollkommen davon verdeckt. Um beide Frauen legte sich eine weitere Hülle. Sie leuchtete tiefrot und dann verschwand die rote Hülle urplötzlich. Die Flügel waren auch nicht mehr da.

Mit letzter Kraft kam Mohadiph auf Harry zu. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über die Körper von Alatáriël und Columbine: „Du hast sie geheilt aber ihre Seelen haben ihre Körper verlassen. Vielleicht kannst du sie noch zurückholen. Du beherrschst doch die Seelenmagie. Versuche den Seelenbund herzustellen, um sie zu retten."


	14. Der goldene Seelenbund

**Der goldene Seelenbund**

Harry levitierte beide in ihr Haus und bereitete den Seelenbund vor. Beide, Alatáriël und Columbine, legte er in sein Bett. Dann rief er sich das von Merlin gesagte nochmals in seine Erinnerung: Ein freiwilliges von beiden Parteien geschlossenes „Seelenband" ist die engste und festeste Verbindung. Man kann auch künstlich ein Erkennen hervorrufen. Dieses Erkennen erreicht man in dem man seinem Gegenüber seinen Seelennamen als Akt größtem Vertrauens und Freundschaft nennt. Wird das auch mit zweien gleichzeitig gehen? Fragte sich Harry.

Dann setzte er sich zwischen beide und hielt ihre Köpfe auf seinem Schoß. Ihn dem Moment war er sich sicher, das er ohne sie nicht weiter leben wollte. Er würde alles geben, um sie wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen oder seins zu geben.

Zur gleichen Zeit bat Mohadiph Harrys Phönix, er solle die beiden Königspaare so schnell wie möglich hier her holen. Er solle ihnen die Mitteilung bringen, dass es um ihre Töchter ginge.

Er versetzte sich in die tiefste Meditation die er sich vorstellen konnte. Er hielt von Beiden die Hände. Dann, nach für ihn langer Zeit, verfiel er endlich in Trance. Immer mehr verschwand für Ihn die Umwelt. Als er endlich den tiefsten Stand der Trance erreicht hatte erschien es ihm, als wäre er in einer dunklen Welt nur er leuchtete hell. Sofort begann er das vorbereitende Ritual zu sprechen.

Nach und nach wich die Dunkelheit und machte einem hellen Licht Platz. Nach einiger Zeit fand er sich in dem Raum wieder, wo er seine Eltern, Sirius und Rafael das erste Mal nach dem Anschlag getroffen hatte. Und auch jetzt war Sirius da.

„Hi, großer gut das du da bist. Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit mit dir." Flachste Sirius .

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zu deinen Eltern. Sie haben da was für dich, das dich sicher interessiert!" sprach Sirius weiter.

„Das ist aber nicht so wichtig, ich suche eigentlich zwei Seelen, die ich zurückbringen muss. Warum bin ich eigentlich hier gelandet? Was soll ich den eigentlich hier?" Harry war ganz aufgeregt.

„Langsam, langsam mit den jungen Pferden", beruhigte Sirius seinen Patensohn, „sie sind beide hier und deine Eltern halten sie noch auf, bevor sie in die Seelenwelt oder wie du es nennen würdest, im Himmelreich verschwinden. Dann wären sie auch für dich nicht mehr erreichbar!"

„Dann lass uns so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen!" drängte Harry weiter.

„Oh man du hast es ja nötig", frotzelte Sirius und schubste Harry ein wenig.

„Was heißt hier, ich hab es nötig, ich muss die beiden doch retten?"

„Das würdest du auch bei jeder nicht so attraktiven Frau genauso machen?" dabei legte Sirius den Kopf schief und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wer es hier nötig hat sein noch dahingestellt oder mein lieber, kleiner und alter Patenonkel?" gab Harry es ihm zurück. „Jetzt lass uns gehen und hier nicht Zeit verplempern."

„Pah, von wegen alt, mit dir nehme ich es auf alle Fälle noch auf, aber du hast recht wir sollten gehen!" sprach's und führte Harry an eine Wand, an der sich eine Türe wie von Geisterhand öffnete. Sirius führte Harry zielstrebig weiter. Er hatte das Gefühl, das der Weg nicht enden wollte.

# FLASHBACK #

Zur gleichen Zeit bat Mohadiph Harrys Phönix, das Königspaar der Elfen und das Königspaar der Druiden zu holen. Er verfasste eine Mitteilung, in der stand, dass sie unbedingt kommen müssten, da ihren Töchtern schlimmes widerfahren sei und jede Sekunde zählen könnte. Mit dieser Nachricht machte sich Tjark auf den Weg.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die vier waren bei Mohadiph angekommen.

Mohadiph begrüßte die beiden Königspaare: „Seid gegrüßt, Aksana Yewwitch, Königin der Druiden, und Fredegar Yewwitch, König der Druiden, ebenso wie Telrúnya Sáralondë, Königin der Elfen, und Lúthien Sáralondë, König der Elfen. Sehr geehrte Majestäten, ich muss euch leider eine unangenehme Nachricht überbringen."

Aksana Yewwitch fragte: „Wo ist Columbine?"

Telrúnya Sáralondë fügte hinzu: „Ja und wo ist meine Tochter, Alatáriël?"

Die beiden Könige schauten sich suchend um und blickten dann Mohadiph fragend an.

„Ja, genau um die beiden geht es. Wird wurden angegriffen und eure Töchter wurden lebensgefährlich verletzt."

Dann brach ein regelrechter Tumult aus und alle bestürmten Mohadiph mit Fragen.

„Wie schwer ist die Verletzung?" fragte Aksana Yewwitch

„Wer war das?" fragte Lúthien Sáralondë

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Fredegar Yewwitch

Wieso konntest du ihnen nicht helfen?" fragte Telrúnya Sáralondë

Mohadiph hob die Hände um wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe zu erreichen und sprach denn: „Ich verstehe eure Aufregung. Erst einmal soviel. Harry Potter der Krieger, der euch im Kampf unterstützt hat, hat sie wieder genesen, aber ihre Seelen waren schon entschwunden. Er versucht gerade ihre Seelen wieder zurück zu holen." Begann Mohadiph, wurde aber sofort wieder von den aufgelösten Königs-Eltern unterbrochen.

„Wieso?" schluchzte Telrúnya Sáralondë

„Kann er ihnen helfen?" schluchzte Aksana Yewwitch

„Wo sind sie?" flüsterte Lúthien Sáralondë

„Können wir zu ihnen?" flüsterte Fredegar Yewwitch

Mohadiph hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Bitte versucht noch kurz zuzuhören. Im Moment sind die drei hier im Haus und Harry Potter, der auch über unheimlich viel magisches Potential verfügt, beherrscht scheinbar auch die Seelenmagie. Aber wir können leider nicht in das Zimmer, dass habe ich bereits versucht. Es ist magisch verschlossen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er eine Chance hat sie zu retten. Doch lasst mich kurz zusammenfassen, was hier geschehen ist."

„Ja, lass uns ins Haus gehen und dann kannst du uns berichten!" sagte nun Fredegar Yewwitch und Lúthien Sáralondë nickte. Die Könige nahmen ihre schluchzenden Frauen in den Arm und begaben sich in das Haus.

Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch und Mohadiph begann zu erzählen: „Der Krieger, Harry Potter, hat erfahren, das ihr euch gegenseitig angreifen wolltet aber durch eure neuen Berater falsch informiert wart und gegenseitig aufeinander gehetzt wurdet. Da er aber nicht wusste, ob er Frieden stiften könnte und das auch noch überleben würde, bat er uns hier, in der vermeintlichen Sicherheit, zu bleiben und im schlimmsten Falle ohne ihn zu versuchen Frieden zu stiften. Also ist er mit seinen Gefährten verschwunden und zu euch gelangt. Scheinbar hatte er ja Erfolg!"

„Ja, das hatte er", bestätigte Lúthien Sáralondë, der König der Elfen

„Und ich verspreche, dass es nie wieder Krieg geben wird", ergänzte Fredegar Yewwitch, der König der Druiden und blickte dabei versprechend zu König Fredegar Yewwitch.

„Ja, hättet ihr nur früher auf eure Töchter gehört!" schimpften Telrúnya Sáralondë und Aksana Yewwitch wie aus einem Munde.

„Stimmt schon", bestätigte Fredegar Yewwitch und Lúthien Sáralondë sprach nickend aber nachdenklich weiter: „Aber wie ist das mit der Prophezeiung? Wir dachten, das du, Mohadiph, der dritte im Bunde wärst?"

Jetzt musste Mohadiph laut lachen, „Euer Problem war also, das ihr glaubtet, dass ich alter Knacker etwas von euren Töchtern wollte. Sorry die Unhöflichkeit aber habt ihr das Denken und den Menschenverstand irgendwo im Müll abgelegt? Oder kennt ihr überhaupt die Prophezeiung?" Mohadiph war jetzt richtig sauer.

Beide Königspaare schauten betroffen nach unten, Mohadiph fuhr weiter mit seiner Tirade: „Ihr wisst doch, dass ich der letzte König des vereinigten Atlantis war und nicht wiedergewählt werden kann. Außerdem möchte ich die Prophezeiung nochmals wiederholen. Sie lautet, wie ihr eigentlich wissen solltet, wie folgt: **_Ein Reisender wird kommen die Macht der Dreien zu bündeln um die ursprüngliche Einheit wieder her zu stellen. Doch sollte die Einheit nicht entstehen so wird Atlantis untergehen in der göttlichen Sinnflut!_** Und ich bin sicher nicht der Reisende durch Zeit und Raum. Wie es aussieht ist es Harry Potter, der Krieger, der scheinbar die Armee des Bösen mit euch besiegt hat. "

„Na ja mit uns kann man nur eingeschränkt sagen, eigentlich sind wir mit unseren Armeen nur hinter her gerannt und haben die Reste besiegt!" erklärte Fredegar Yewwitch

Und Lúthien Sáralondë fügte hinzu: „Ja er hätte uns eigentlich gar nicht gebraucht, ganz im Gegenteil wären wir ihm im Weg gewesen, hätte er uns wahrscheinlich gleich mit überrollt! So einen Krieger und besonders seine Gefährten, habe ich noch nie gesehen!"

„Aber was ist hier denn geschehen?" schluchzte Telrúnya Sáralondë

„Ja erzähle doch weiter, was geschah mit unseren Töchtern?" schluchzte Aksana Yewwitch

„Völlig überraschend erschien hier ein Dämon. Er nannte sich Mephisto. Ich war ihm einfach nur im Weg und er schmiss mich mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand zu Seite und ich knallte gegen einen dicken Felsbrocken. Bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde hörte ich noch wie er sagte, dass er zwar den Krieg verlieren würde, aber er dafür sorgen würde, dass die Prophezeiung sich nicht erfüllen könne. Als ich wieder erwachte lagen eure Töchter schon wie tot auf dem Boden und der Dämon hatte zwei Lanzen erhoben, mit denen er den finalen Todesstoß durch zu führen. In dem Moment erschien Harry Potter. Ich erkannte, wie auch der Dämon, das er sich in einen Seraphin verwandelt hatte."

Alle vier Zuhörer saßen gebannt und mit offenen Mündern und starrten Mohadiph an.

„Ja und dann stellte ihn der Dämon vor die Wahl, entweder eure Töchter zu retten oder den Dämon für immer zu besiegen. Harry war sicher klar, wenn er eure Töchter rettet, muss er sich irgendwann dem Dämon nochmals stellen und das geht wahrscheinlich zu Gunsten des Dämons aus. Aber ohne zu überlegen hob der Krieger Harry Potter ab und durchraste und zerriss dabei den Dämon und landete direkt zwischen Alatáriël und Columbine. Mephisto regenerierte sich, lachte noch und sagte: ‚Heute hast du mich besiegt aber ich bin nicht tot. Wir sehen uns wieder, es war deine Entscheidung.' Damit verschwand der Dämon im Boden. Harry Potter aber heilte eure Töchter verlor dabei aber seine Flügel und damit wahrscheinlich auch die Kraft des Seraphin."

„Wie können wir ihm jemals dafür danken", sprach Lúthien Sáralondë, der König der Elfen

„Und ich verspreche, dass ich alles tun werde, was er wünscht. Egal was es ist", ergänzte Fredegar Yewwitch, der König der Druiden

Die Königinnen nickten nur, brachten aber kein Wort heraus.

Hier musste nun Mohadiph schmunzeln: „Möglicherweise wird das Ganze euch tatsächlich fordern, was eure Zustimmung betrifft."

Alle vier schauten ihn fragend an.

„Nun, lasst es mich so erklären. Könnt ihr euch denken, wie man Seelen wieder zurückholen kann?"

Nun wurde dies den vieren klar uns ihre Gesichtsfarbe bekam einen immer blasseren Farbton.

„Genau, wenn er es schafft, dann nur über den Bund der Seelen. Und wenn es der goldene Seelenbund ist, dann bedeutet das, dass sie miteinander verheiratet sind und für immer zusammen gehören. Das wäre dann aber auch die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung…."

Wieder wurde es ganz laut und aufgeregt…

„Wehe, er tut ihnen etwas an!" schnaubte Telrúnya Sáralondë

„Kann man das nicht rückgängig machen?" schluchzte Aksana Yewwitch

„Weiß er davon?" flüsterte Lúthien Sáralondë

„Ja kennt er die Konsequenzen?" murmelte Fredegar Yewwitch

Mohadiph musste weiter schmunzeln: „Ich gehe davon aus, das er weiß, wie Seelenmagie funktioniert und dass er es schafft eure Töchter endgültig zu retten. Aber er kennt sicher nicht alle Konsequenzen des Seelenbundes und was noch hinzu kommt, es ist im nicht bewusst, dass es sich bei euch um die Eltern von Alatáriël und Columbine handelt. Er weiß nicht, dass eure Töchter Prinzessinnen sind. Außerdem scheint sich sowieso etwas mehr zwischen den dreien, als nur Schüler mit dem gleichen Ziel, anzubahnen scheint. Die Seelenverbundenheit schien sich in den letzten Monaten schon zu entwickeln. Aber das ging eher von euren Töchtern aus. Er ist solch ein zurückhaltender und höflicher Mensch, und wird von den beiden immer damit aufgezogen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll?" sprach Lúthien Sáralondë

„Geht das überhaupt, ich meine rechtlich gesehen?" ergänzte Fredegar Yewwitch

„Erst einmal ist es wichtig, dass unsere Töchter leben, also lasst sie und besonders Harry in Ruhe! Wenn es soweit kommt sind sie alt genug selber zu entscheiden." schnaubte Telrúnya Sáralondë

„Ja und schließlich habt ihr dazu beigetragen, dass es diese blödsinnige Auseinandersetzung überhaupt erst gibt! Ohne diesen Konflikt wären eure Töchter gar nicht erst verschwunden. Ihr hättet nicht nur eure Töchter auf dem Gewissen, sondern so nebenbei fast auch noch Atlantis!" schimpfte Aksana Yewwitch

„Richtig, und wenn es dazu kommt, dann können wir abtreten und die drei können dann unser Atlantis wieder vereinen und in Frieden regieren." sagte Telrúnya Sáralondë abschließend.

„Ihr seit dazu ja nicht in der Lage!" schnauzte Aksana Yewwitch noch die beiden Könige abschließend an.

Lúthien Sáralondë und Fredegar Yewwitch schauten ihre Frauen nur verdattert an und in dem Moment fing Mohadiph schallend an zu lachen. Dem lachen schlossen sich dann auch die beiden Königinnen an. Ihre Männer schüttelten nur die Köpfe. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe von Harrys Zimmer…...

# FLASHBACK ENDE #

Nach einem endlosen Weg, wie es Harry schien, entdeckte er eine Wand. Davor standen seine Eltern und sprachen scheinbar auf zwei Schemen ein, die an ihnen vorbei wollten. Harry rannte los und war kurz darauf bei seinen Eltern und den Schemen.

„Endlich kommst du", sagte James, „lange hätten wir sie nicht mehr aufhalten können."

„Ja, und du weißt hoffentlich auch was du machen musst, um ihre Seelen zurück zu holen?" fragte seine Mutter

„Ja klar, doch lasst mich jetzt mit ihnen reden", bat Harry

Damit ging er zwischen seine Eltern und wandte sich an die Schemen, die die Seelen von Alatáriël und Columbine waren.

„Alatáriël, Columbine bitte kommt zu mir…" sagte er sanft

Zögernd blickten sie ihn an: „Harry bist du auch tot?" fragte Columbine

Alatáriël setzte noch hinzu: „Begleitest du uns in das Seelenreich?"

„Nein, ich habe euch gesucht, nachdem ich eure Körper geheilt habe. Doch eure Körper können nicht sein ohne eure Seelen … und … ich … kann … nicht … sein … ohne … euch!" stotterte Harry zum Schluss.

„Ohne euch macht mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr, dann kann ich euch wirklich am Besten in das Seelenreich folgen! Bitte kommt mit zurück ins Leben!" bat Harry eindringlich und mit aller Liebe.

„Zurück, wirklich zurück?" fragte Alatáriël

Columbine fragte noch hinterher: „Und du bleibst dann bei uns? Für immer?"

„Wenn ihr das wollt, ja!" Harry war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er das wollte. Er machte sich auch keine Gedanken über die Konsequenzen. Warum auch…

„Kommt zurück … ins Leben … in unser Leben …" er legte alle Ehrlichkeit und wie er merkte tatsächlich Liebe in seine Worte

Ihre transparenten Schemen schienen von innen heraus zu erstrahlen. Harry sprach weiter, „lasst uns den Bund der Seelen schließen!" und damit reichte er ihnen seine Hände.

„Du weißt was du damit auf dich nimmst, Harry?" fragte Lily

„Ja, damit sind wir seelenverbunden und wir werden alles oder fast alles gemeinsam empfinden, können uns telepatisch unterhalten und auch einige Fähigkeiten des anderen können wir übernehmen. Und je umfangreicher oder je tiefer der Bund ist, umso umfangreicher ist auch der Austausch der Fähigkeiten!"

„Liebst du die beiden, oder wie ist dein Gefühl für sie?" wollte seine Mutter noch wissen. Alatáriëls und Columbines Schemen schauten gespannt zu Harry.

„Als ich sie so schwer verletzt liegen sah und der Dämon gerade zum finalen Todesstoss ausholte wurde es mir klar. ICH LIEBE SIE BEIDE, EGAL WELCHE KOSEQUENZEN DAS FÜR MICH HAT!" Harry wurde zu Schluss sogar richtig laut.

„Lily, Liebste, lass ihn, er macht schon das Richtige, ich habe das Gefühl, das sie alle drei sowieso schon ihre Seelen leicht verbunden haben", beschwichtigte James seine Frau.

„Ja, James hat recht, es kommt so wie es kommen muss", sagte nun auch Sirius, wobei er ein wenig grinste.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten die Schemen jeweils eine Hand Harrys ergriffen, aber nichts passierte. Harry kam eine Idee: „Reicht euch beide gemeinsam auch die Hände, damit wird der Kreis geschlossen und wir sind eine Einheit.

Kaum war der Kreis geschlossen umfassten Harry, Columbine und Alatáriël eine goldene Hülle. Dann traten aus der Mitte der drei Körper drei goldene Strahlen und trafen sich in der Mitte. Gleichzeitig traten aus den drei Herzen drei rote Strahlen, die sich ebenfalls in der Mitte trafen. Und zu guter letzt verbanden sich drei weiße Strahlen, die aus den Köpfen traten. Danach wurden Columbine und Alatáriël immer besser sichtbar. Als sie in ihrer eigentlichen Form zurückverwandelt waren, lösten sich die Strahlen auf und auch die goldene Hülle verschwand. Allen dreien standen Tränen in den Augen und ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben nahmen sich die drei ganz fest in den Arm.

Sie bemerkten überhaupt nicht was für Reaktionen bei den drei anderen, Lily, James und Sirius abgelaufen waren. Vom Staunen über rot werden bis hin dazu, das sie auch in Tränen ausgebrochen waren durchliefen auch sie sämtliche Gefühlswallungen. Schließlich stellten sie sich um die drei und es artete in eine Massenumarmung aus.

Nach einiger Zeit brach Lily das Schweigen: „Harry, weißt du eigentlich was hier passiert ist? Warum sind deine beiden Frauen nun genauso materialisiert wie du?"

„Ich denke durch den Seelenbund haben sie tatsächlich meine Fähigkeiten übernommen und werden genau so wie ich Teleportieren können und alles andere auch. Aber was soll das mit meinen Frauen. So nen Spruch hätte ich eigentlich von Sirius erwartet aber nicht von dir, Mum?"

In dem Moment stellten sich Alatáriël und Columbine mit Händen in die Hüften gestützt vor Harry und schauten ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Erst uns zurückholen und dann die Konsequenzen nicht tragen wollen…" fing Alatáriël an.

„Ja mit gefangen, mit gehangen, jetzt kannst du dich nicht mehr von uns trennen." Sprach Columbine weiter.

„Hä?" war Harrys einzige Reaktion.

„Ist doch logisch, wir sind ein Team!" belehrten ihn Alatáriël und Columbine wieder einmal synchron.

James und Sirius konnten sich kaum noch halten vor lachen.

Doch Lily sagte ernst: „Ihr scheint alle nicht zu wissen, was der komplette oder goldene Seelenbund in letzter Konsequenz bedeutet, oder?"

„Das habe ich doch vorher schon gesagt…", begann Harry wurde aber durch seine Mutter unterbrochen.

„Du scheinst wie auch die anderen vier hier nicht alles zu kennen. Wenn der komplette oder goldene Seelenbund geschlossen wird, so wie das bei euch hier eben geschehen ist, dann ist das gleichbedeutend damit, dass bei unterschiedlichen Geschlechtern, das Paar verheiratet ist. Wie das nun mit euch dreien ist, ist mir schleierhaft!"

Nun sah sich Lily fünf verdutzten Gesichtern gegenüber gestellt und niemand brachte ein Wort heraus. In dem Moment erschien Rafael mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.

„Lily, du hast recht und in dieser besonderen Konstellation ist es zwar ungewöhnlich aber rechtens und auch die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung von Atlantis ist dadurch erreicht. Ja Harry ist nun rechtmäßig mit Alatáriël und Columbine verheiratet. Die weiteren Konsequenzen wird Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine dann feststellen, wenn sie nach Atlantis wieder zurückkehren." Damit verschwand Rafael auch schon wieder und ließ sechs erstaunte Menschen zurück.

Lily fasste sich als erste: „Tja mein Sohn, dann kann ich dir nur viel Spaß wünschen, wenn du dass deinen vier Schwiegereltern erklärst." resümierte sie trocken.

Harry war einfach nur geschockt aber James fing brüllend an zu lachen und schaute Sirius dabei an: „Damit hat er dir wohl den Rang als größter Weiberheld von Hogwarts genommen, was Sirius?"

„Ob ihm das aber nicht zu viel wird? Er ist schließlich nur DEIN Sohn?" gab es Sirius an James zurück.

Alatáriël und Columbine hatten zwar leicht rote Köpfe, waren aber auch schelmisch am Grinsen, als sie Harry anschauten. Der imitierte nur einen Goldfisch #blubb# brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Seine, jetzt, Frauen aber gingen auf Sirius los.

„Glaubst du er schafft das nicht!" sagte Alatáriël und Columbine machte weiter: „Kannst beruhigt sein das schafft er sicher!" Dann zwinkerten beide Harry zu, der nur noch versuchte irgendwo hin zu verschwinden.

„Hört auf mit der Rumalberei ihr zwei!" dabei schaute Lily Sirius und James streng an. Dann wandte sie sich lächelnd an ihre Schwiegertöchter: „Zum einen möchte ich euch erste einmal in unserer Familie willkommen heißen. Ich wünsche euch dreien einfach viel Glück. Zum anderen muss ich das selber erst einmal verkraften."

„Ja auch von mir herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie", damit umarmte James Alatáriël und Columbine herzlich.

Auch Sirius schloss sich den Gratulationen an.

Harry, der das nur am Rande mitbekam erwachte nun aus seiner Lethargie: „Das stand aber nirgendwo im Buch der Magie", meldete sich Harry nun zu Wort, „aber es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig oder?"

„Richtig, die Zeremonie ist abschließend und niemand kann daran etwas ändern, aber ich bin mir sicher, das dies im Buch stand du nur nicht richtig gefragt hast!" belehrte Lily ihren Sohn.

„Das will ich sehen", sagte Harry und rief, „accio Buch der Magie"

Sirius lachte: „Das klappt hier nicht Harry das schafft niemand hier zu zaubern!"

In dem Moment war ein Rauschen zu hören und kurz danach fiel das Buch in Harrys Schoß. „Und warum sagt mir das niemand, das man hier nicht zaubern kann…" und grinste nun Sirius frech an.

„Können wir das auch?" fragten Alatáriël und Columbine und schon rufen beide: „accio Zauberstab!" Kurz darauf hatten beide auch ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen.

Sirius war ebenso baff wie Harrys Eltern. Dann grinste er und sagte: „Was ihr könnt kann ich schon lange – accio Harrys Feuerblitz!"

…doch nichts geschah…

Nach einiger Zeit fing Harry an diabolisch zu grinsen: „Ja, ja Sirius, nicht nur das du nur noch 2. Wahl bei den Frauenhelden bist, scheinbar bist du auch nur ein Zauberer der 2. Wahl und zudem noch ein alter Mann … tse, tse, tse … da kann man nichts mehr machen!"

Sowohl James und Lily als auch Alatáriël und Columbine mussten schallend lachen.

Doch Sirius stellte sich vor Harry und sprach ihm im gespielten Zorn an: „Das erfordert Genugtuung ich verlange einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann, nur mit unseren Händen!"

Harry grinste und zog langsam sein Hemd aus. Darunter kam ein topp trainierter Körper hervor, und Sirius machte bei dem Anblick automatisch einen Schritt zurück.

In dem Moment indem Alatáriël und Columbine Harrys durchtrainierten Oberkörper sahen stellten sie sich mit glänzenden Augen vor Harry, verschränkten ihre Arme und sprachen nach dem sie sich angeschaut hatten wieder einmal synchron: „Stopp, das gehört nun uns, da kommt kein Kratzer dran! Spielen kannst du später, Harry!"

James und Lily mussten schon wieder lachen und auch Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und stammelte etwas von unter der Fuchtel, Pantoffelheld und so weiter…

Alatáriël und Columbine drehten sich zu Sirius und sagten nur noch an Harry gerichtet: „Fass!"

Lily unterbrach, immer noch kichernd, „Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ihr wieder nach Atlantis zurück kehrt. Dort werdet ihr erwartet!" Und zu Sirius gewandt, „und außerdem habe ich dir jetzt wohl deinen Arsch gerettet oder…"

„Oh je", stöhnte derweil Harry, „die Schwiegereltern. Ich muss sie sofort suchen und sprechen. Hoffentlich reißen sie mir nicht den Kopf ab. Vielleicht spreche ich erst mit den Königen der Elfen und der Druiden. Vielleicht legen die ja ein gutes Wort für mich ein. Oh man das wird noch stressig!" sprach Harry mehr zu sich.

Alatáriël und Columbine verfielen in ein Grinsen, doch Harry fuhr sie an: „Ihr habt gut lachen, meine Eltern kennt ihr ja schon aber ich muss jetzt mit euren Eltern erst noch zu recht kommen."

„Das wird schon!" versuchte Alatáriël ihn zu besänftigen.

Und Columbine fügte hinzu: „Lass uns erst einmal zurückkehren. Die Idee mit den Königspaaren ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht!" Dabei mussten die beiden noch mehr grinsen, wohl wissend, was Harry noch nicht wusste.

Lily, James und Sirius schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe, ebenso wissend das sie die Töchter der Königspaare sind und Harry das offensichtlich nicht wusste.

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Und langsam verschwand für sie die Umwelt immer mehr. Dann auf einmal erschien Harrys Raum.

Sie hörten ein mehrfaches Lachen das von vor der Türe kam, schüttelten die Köpfe und verließen den Raum. In der Küche angekommen trafen die drei auf Mohadiph und die beiden Königspaare.

Als sie erblickt wurden stürmten die Königinnen auf Alatáriël und Columbine dicht gefolgt von den Königen, die ihre Töchter überglücklich in die Arme nahmen. Harry schaute Mohadiph fragend an, weil er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, warum die beiden Königspaare so emotional reagierten. Aber er wollte die Chance beim Schopfe packen und sprach sie gemeinsam an: „Meine Hoheiten, ich bin erfreut wie viel ihnen an ihren Untergebenen liegt, obwohl auch ein wenig verwundert. Andererseits könnten sie mir bitte einen großen Gefallen tun."

Die Königinnen, die Könige, Alatáriël und Columbine schauten Harry neugierig an und er fuhr weiter fort: „Um Alatáriël und Columbine zu retten musste ich den Seelenbund mit ihnen eingehen. Es war dabei zum kompletten oder goldenen Seelenbund gekommen. Das bedeutet – ähm – wir drei sind miteinander – ähm – verheiratet. Und nun – ähm – müsste ich die Eltern sprechen … und ich weiß nicht wie sie reagieren … ob die Väter mir nun den Kopf abreisen … oder die Mütter mir nun unendliche Geschichten über Verantwortung und so erzählen … ach es ist alles so kompliziert", stammelte Harry

„Kennst du ihre Eltern?" fragte Königin Telrúnya Sáralondë.

„Glaubst du wirklich, das ihre Mütter so schlimm sind?" wollte Königin Aksana Yewwitch auch wissen.

„Und bist du dir sicher, dass wir dir den Kopf abreißen?" kam nun König Lúthien Sáralondë zu Wort.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass wir unseren Töchtern nichts gutes wollen?" grinste ihn nun auch König Fredegar Yewwitch an.

„Nein ich kenn ihre Eltern noch nicht, möchte sie aber so schnell wie möglich kennen lernen und ich weiß auch nicht, ob sie so schlimm sind. Und ihr werdet mir sicher den Kopf nicht abreißen und … eure … Töchter …" damit fiel endlich bei Harry der Groschen.

„Eure … Töchter … Schwiegereltern … oh Gott … das ist mein Tod …" stammelte Harry und wurde ohnmächtig. Alatáriël, Columbine und ihre Elter fingen schallend an zu lachen, ebenso wie Mohadiph. Der erweckte dann auch Harry wieder, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und sprach ihn dann an: „Ich sage nur Fettnäpfchen und in das bist du hinein getreten!"

Die Königinnen und die Könige schauten Harry grimmig an aber kurz darauf mussten sie schon wieder lachen genauso wie Mohadiph, Alatáriël und Columbine. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und fing kurz danach auch an zu schmunzeln.

„Danke, danke sehr das war sehr nett von euch allen mich so auflaufen zu lassen. Vielleicht hätte ich euch das selber machen lassen mit dem Dämonen und seine Kriegern."

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Dämon geschehen, wird er wieder kommen?" fragte nun Mohadiph.

Nun grinste Harry teuflisch: „Tja das habe ich wohl vergessen euch zu sagen. Während ich durch diesen Dämon durchgeflogen bin habe ich ihm sein Herz entrissen. Das habe ich im Sand versteckt. Als er sich nun wieder materialisiert hatte und in der Unterwelt verschwunden war vergaß er es wohl. Nun können wir es vernichten und damit ist auch er endgültig hinüber. O. k.?"

Alle schüttelten nur mit ihrem Kopf. Mohadiph aber wandte ein, dass das Herz aber nur mit einer extrem heißen Flamme vernichtet werden kann.

„Na dann schau einfach einmal zu!" antwortete Harry

Harry war nun in seinem Element. In Gedanken rief er Chazor, das er seine Hilfe bräuchte. Da meldeten sich noch zwei weitere weibliche Stimmen, das sie das gerne sehen möchten was er, Harry, nun vorhabe. Harry schaute verdutzt zu Alatáriël und Columbine, die ihn nur anlächelten. Tja das zum Thema Privatsphäre dacht Harry noch, was ihm zwei leichte Schläge seiner Frauen auf die Schultern einbrachte.

Damit ging er heraus und holte das schwarze Herz aus der Erde und legte es auf den Boden. Chazor stand auch neben ihm. Gemeinsam entfachten sie ein wahres Flammeninferno. Da erschien Mephisto und ging schreiend in Flammen auf. Der Dämon war Geschichte.

„Ich denke wir bleiben erst einmal hier und ruhen uns erst einmal aus", sagte König Sáralondë.

„Richtig besonders Harry, ich darf dich doch so nennen, und unsere Töchter müssen sich erst einmal ausruhen?" grinste nun auch König Yewwitch, „ich heiße übrigens Fredegar!"

Damit stellten sich auch die anderen beim Vornamen vor und man ging wieder ins Haus. Dort tischte nun Mohadiph tüchtig auf und es entstand eine angeregte Unterhaltung, bei der man sich allgemein näher kam.

Harry aß nur wenig und entschuldigte sich dann: „Verzeiht aber besonders nach meinem Durchflug durch den Dämonen möchte ich mich doch einmal ordentlich waschen am Besten baden. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet? Es ist mir doch sehr unangenehm so dreckig zu sein." Sie nickten ihm alle zu.

Damit verschwand Harry in seinem Zimmer. Er vergrößerte erst einmal seinen Raum und erschuf dann eine große Badewanne. Er ließ angenehm warmes Wasser ein, zog sich aus und wusch sich erst einmal gründlich. Danach wechselte er nochmals das Wasser und legte sich zur Entspannung gemütlich in die Wanne.

Während dessen hatten sich die anderen noch unterhalten. Columbine und Alatáriël schauten sich zwischenzeitlich immer wieder an, was auch von ihren Müttern registriert wurde.

„Los verschwindet schon zu eurem Göttergatten!" lästerte Telrúnya.

„Viel Spaß euch dreien!" bemerkte Aksana noch grinsend.

Columbine und Alatáriël sprangen auf und verschwanden ganz leise in Harrys Zimmer. Als sie die Türe verschlossen hatten sahen sie Harry, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen in der Wanne saß und sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Ohne sich weiter abzusprechen zogen sie sich still und heimlich aus. Dann gingen sie auf leisen Sohlen an die Wanne und stiegen gleichzeitig ein.

Harry erschrak sich fürchterlich und ging erst einmal unter. Als er wieder auftauchte und ihm klar wurde das Columbine und Alatáriël ebenfalls nackt war bekam er einen roten Kopf und wollte wieder untertauchen. Seine beiden Frauen hielten ihn am Arm fest und grinsten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ach Harry stell dich nicht so an", sagte Columbine, „schließlich sind wir nun verheiratet!"

„Und du willst doch nicht vor deinen Pflichten flüchten, oder?" triezte ihn nun Alatáriël.

„Aber, aber was wollt ihr denn!" Harry war sich eigentlich im Klaren was auf ihn zukommen würde aber andererseits wollte er es einfach noch nicht richtig realisieren.

Derweil grinsten sich seine Frauen an, legten sich noch enger an ihn und schauten dann zu Harry und sprachen wieder einmal synchron: „Schmusen, knutschen, knuddeln und so weiter…" Damit fingen sie an Harry zu streicheln, der nun auch seine Reaktion nicht mehr unterdrücken konnten.

Alatáriël und Columbine bemerkten das grinsend und wurden nun noch liebevoller. Harry wollte noch ein letztes Mal etwas einwenden: „Aber eure Eltern…"

Alatáriël macht dem ein Ende: „Harry, sagt dir das Wort Hochzeitsnacht etwas?"

Und Columbine vervollständigte schmunzelnd: „Und nun keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen unserer Erwartungen sind hoch…"


	15. Die magische Bestimmung Teil II

**Die magische Bestimmung – Teil 2**

Nun, es wurde eine sehr lange Nacht und Ausruhen war definitiv nicht das was die drei machten, sie kamen erst sehr spät oder besser gesagt früh zum schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen eigentlich kurz vor Mittag standen Alatáriël und Columbine auf, um den Frühstückstisch zu decken. Harry schlief noch völlig ausgepowert. Sie wurden überrascht, weil ihre Eltern natürlich das Essen schon mit Mohadiph vorbereitet hatten.

„Na viel geschlafen habt ihr ja nicht!" grinste Telrúnya Sáralondë

„War er so gut wie ihr euch angehört hat?" lachte Aksana Yewwitch

„Zufrieden?" lästerte Lúthien Sáralondë

„Und, habt ihr ihn geschafft?" murmelte Fredegar Yewwitch

Alatáriël und Columbine wurden etwas rot aber dann antwortete Alatáriël: „Also ich kann mich nicht beklagen und du!" dabei schaute sie Columbine an.

„Nöö, ich bin auch voll auf meine Kosten gekommen!"

„Dann weckt mal euren Helden", sagte Aksana Yewwitch.

„Aber macht hin und trödelt nicht!" lachte Telrúnya Sáralondë.

Alatáriël und Columbine verschwanden in Harrys Zimmer, schmissen sich auf das Bett und kitzelten ihn wach: „Aufstehen du Schlafmütze, Essen ist fertig!"

Harry streckte sich und dann grinste er über sein ganzes Gesicht: „Also das mit dem Wecken müssen wir noch übern. Ich als eurer Herr und Meister habe da so meine Vorstellungen…" damit sprang er vom Bett nahm sich seine Klamotten und schloss sich in seinem Bad ein.

Er hörte nur noch das Wort Rache und er wusch sich und zog sich an. Dann ging er in die Küche.

Dort grinsten ihn fünf Leute an und zwei schauten etwas grimmig.

„Guten Morgen zusammen", begrüßte Harry alle, „ich hoffe ihr habt gut geschlafen."

„Na wir eher nicht" lästerte Lúthien Sáralondë

„Wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen bei dem Krach, den ihr verursacht habt" schlug Fredegar Yewwitch in die gleiche Kerbe.

„Sicher brauchst du viel Eiweiß nach dieser Nacht!" grinste Telrúnya Sáralondë und häufte ihm Unmengen von Rührei auf den Teller

„Außerdem hat er danach garantiert auch einen Mangel an Vitaminen" lachte Aksana Yewwitch und schenkte ein großes Glas mit Saft ein.

Harry saß nur mit offenem Mund da, als er realisierte, dass er keinen Stillezauber gewirkt hatte. Und leise waren sie alle drei die letzte Nacht nicht gewesen.

„Tja unser **Herr und Meister** war ja toll bei der Sache gewesen!" setzte dem Columbine noch einen drauf.

„Und mit genügend Futter wird unser **Herr und Meister** dann vielleicht nicht so schnell schlapp machen wie letzte Nacht", gab nun Alatáriël als letzte noch ihren Senf dazu.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf du war froh, das wenigstens Mohadiph sich nicht dazu äußerte. Nachdem sie alle noch ein wenig weiter gelästert hatten aßen sie gemeinsam das verspätete Frühstück.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten fing Harry zu sprechen an: „Scheinbar seit ihr gar nicht so entsetzt, das ich nun mit Alatáriël und Columbine durch den Seelenbund verheiratet bin. Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um beide nie zu enttäuschen, immer ehrlich und zuverlässig zu sein. Ich liebe sie beide gleichermaßen."

Nun mischte sich Mohadiph ein: „Harry, während du auf der Suche nach den verlorenen Seelen von Alatáriël und Columbine warst, haben wir uns schon besprochen und waren schon zu der Einsicht gekommen, das die Möglichkeit existiert, dass du mit den beiden den goldenen Seelenbund eingehst und damit ihr drei verheiratet seid. Gleichzeitig habt ihr damit die Prophezeiung erfüllt und schließlich und endlich Atlantis vor dem Untergang bewahrt!"

„Stimmt, in unserer Zeit heißt es, das Atlantis Legende ist und vor vielen tausend Jahren untergegangen sei. Nun wird scheinbar die Geschichte neu geschrieben. Was das bedeutet sollten wir mit meinen Mentoren und Trainern, nämlich Merlin und Morgana besprechen!" fand Harry.

„Was meinst du mit in deiner Zeit ist Atlantis Legende?" wollte Alatáriël wissen.

„Wird Atlantis jetzt untergehen?" meldete sich jetzt auch Columbine erschrocken.

Wie schnell sich die Stimmung doch ändern konnte. Alle außer Harry waren sehr betroffen und unsicher. Harry beruhigte alle: „Ich werde mit meinen Mentoren, Merlin und Morgana telepatisch in Verbindung treten und sie bitten so bald wie möglich hier zu erscheinen. Dann können wir mit ihnen die offenen Fragen beantworten!" Damit setzte er sich mit beiden gedanklich in Verbindung.

Harry dachte an Morgana und sprach sie an: Na wie geht es euch 

Morgana: Hallo Harry, ist etwas passiert! 

Merlin: Sollen wir dich holen, bist du verletzt? 

Nein, nein es ist soweit alles in Ordnung, eigentlich besänftigte Harry die beiden.

Eigentlich geht es Harry sogar sehr gut , mischte sich nun Columbine mit in den Gedanklichen Austausch.

Auch Alatáriël wollte etwas zu dem Gedankenaustausch hinzufügen und grinste dabei Harry an: Harry ist höchstens etwas müde, aber das gibt sich sicher. 

Wer war den das? wollte Morgana wissen.

Nun ja, das ist so, ich habe hier offensichtlich meine Seelenpartnerinnen gefunden… 

Was heißt hier **_Seelenpartnerinnen_**? wollte nun Merlin ganz aufgeregt wissen.

Das ist etwas kompliziert , sprach nun Harry in Gedanken weiter, es geht auch um die Prophezeiung. Könntet ihr bitte hier her kommen, wir müssen da einige Fragen klären. 

Da ist sicher auch einiges von DIR zu erklären, HARRY, wir kommen sobald wie möglich! beendete nun Morgana den Gedankenaustausch.

Harry schaute nun Alatáriël und Columbine an: „Da habt ihr offensichtlich alle meine Fähigkeiten übernommen. Ihr könnt euch also auch telepatisch mit meinen Mentoren unterhalten!" und schüttelte dabei erstaunt seinen Kopf.

Sie unterhielten sich noch sehr lange. Es wurde schon wieder Abend.

„Sie werden wohl bald kommen. Mit ihnen habe ich übrigens meine magische Bestimmung überprüft und dabei bin ich unter anderem auch zu meinen Gefährten gekommen!"

Alatáriël war nun interessiert: „Wie ist das denn geschehen mit deiner Bestimmung?"

„Nun ich bin mit Merlin und Morgana zur versunkenen Pyramide gereist. In dieser Pyramide steht eine Art Altar. Dort fand eine Art magische Überprüfung statt. Und je nach magischen Fähigkeiten öffnet sich dann die eine oder andere Türe, in der man dann entweder Gegenstände oder Verbündete finden kann."

„Meinst du wir könnten dieses Ritual auch durchführen?" fragte Columbine.

„Oh, ja das würde ich auch gerne machen!" bestätigte Alatáriël.

„Das sollten wir dann Merlin und Morgana auch noch fragen…" sagte Harry, wurde aber durch das Auftauchen von Morgana und Merlin unterbrochen.

Harry ging auf beide zu und umarmte und begrüßte sie herzlich. Dann stellte er alle miteinander vor: „Das hier sind also ist Priester Joseph von Arimathia kurz Merlin genannt und dies ist Priesterin Morgan le Fey kurz Morgana genannt", damit deutete er nacheinander auf Merlin und Morgana.

Nun stellte er den beiden nacheinander die anderen vor: „Hier zur Rechten Aksana Yewwitch - Königin der Druiden und Fredegar Yewwitch - König der Druiden mit ihrer Tochter Columbine Yewwitch - Prinzessin der Druiden dann zur Linken kommen Telrúnya Sáralondë - Königin der Elfen und Lúthien Sáralondë König der Elfen mit Alatáriël Sáralondë – Prinzessin der Elfen und last but not least Mohadiph mein Lehrmeister auf Atlantis und Vorfahre von Merlin."

Alle acht begrüßten sich nach der Vorstellung noch gegenseitig. Dann aber stellte Morgana an Harry die eine Frage, die ihr regelrecht unter den Fingern brannte: „Und wieso beherrschen die Prinzessinnen genauso wie du die Telepathie?"

Harry musste grinsen, da er diese Tatsache, obwohl auch für ihn erst ein Tag alt, bei Merlin und Morgana sicher voll einschlagen würde: „Tja das ist so", fing Harry an und Alatáriël und Columbine mussten lächeln, „ich musste mit den beiden Prinzessinnen den Seelenbund eingehen. Daraus wurde hat der goldene Seelenbund. Und jetzt können sie halt alles was ich auch kann und umgekehrt – Fertig."

„Halt, halt, so nicht. Wieso musstet ihr die Seelenbindung eingehen? Was ist passiert? Wieso? Weshalb? Warum?" Morgana war nun doch sehr aufgeregt und Merlin nickte bestätigend.

Alle anderen waren mehr oder weniger am grinsen. Mohadiph wandte sich den beiden zu und erklärte ihnen nun etwas ausführlicher die Geschehnisse des vergangenen knappen Jahres.

„Also, um das noch einmal genau zusammen zu fassen. Du kamst hier an. Rettest die beiden Prinzessinnen. Dann lernst du mit ihnen, was ja deine eigentliche Aufgabe ist, erfährst von deiner nächsten Prophezeiung, spionierst den Feind aus, schlichtest einen Krieg, rettest wieder die beiden Prinzessinnen, vernichtest so nebenbei einen Dämonen, gehst mit den beiden Prinzessinnen den goldenen Seelenbund ein, der normalerweise nur zwischen zwei Personen möglich ist – aber was ist bei dir schon normal – bist demnach jetzt verheiratet mit zwei wunderschönen Frauen, wenn ich das bemerken darf, hast deine Prophezeiung erfüllt, ach ja und bist jetzt wohl auch noch Prinz. Hab ich das so richtig zusammengefasst?" wollte Merlin nun wissen. Während seiner Aufzählung hatte er nur immer wieder den Kopf geschüttelt.

Columbine und Alatáriël strahlten Harry an der im Moment ein wenig verwirrt drein schaute und fragte: „Was heißt hier Prinz?"

„Tja eigentlich heißt das sogar Kronprinz" gab Lúthien Sáralondë schmunzelnd von sich.

„Oder doppelter Kronprinz und nach der Hochzeit mit unseren Töchtern und Thronerben bist du halt Prinz oder richtiger gesagt Kronprinz" schlug Fredegar Yewwitch in die gleiche Kerbe.

„Und sobald wir beide abtreten bist du der König von ganz Atlantis" und dabei hob Lúthien Sáralondë belehrend seinen Finger

„Dafür sollten wir doch noch eine hier auf Atlantis übliche Hochzeit feiern" schlug Fredegar Yewwitch nun abschließend vor.

„Ich würde sogar vorschlagen, dass die Hochzeit nach dem elfischen und dem druidischen Ritual abgehalten werden soll!" war Aksana Yewwitch schon in der Planung.

„Ja richtig, wir müssen uns dann auch noch um die Gästeliste kümmern…" Telrúnya Sáralondë war sofort Feuer und Flamme ebenso mit der Planung für die Hochzeit zu beginnen.

Columbine und Alatáriël hatten derweil den gefühlsmäßig überwältigten Harry in den Arm genommen, der die Ausführungen seiner Schwiegereltern nur sprachlos gefolgt war. „Übrigens Harry", fingen seine beiden Frauen wieder einmal synchron an, „wie stehst du eigentlich zu Kindern…"

Das war dann doch zu viel für unseren armen, kleinen Helden. Zum Glück saß er. Verschränkten seinen Kopf in den Armen auf dem Tisch und murmelte: „Immer ich … und dann schon wieder was besonderes … wieso nur immer ich …" Alle waren hierauf bedacht ihm Mut zuzusprechen, obwohl zum Teil auch ein wenig Lästerei dabei war...

Dann aber beruhigte er sich wieder und stellte Merlin und Morgana die entscheidende Frage, wozu sie hergekommen waren: „Was passiert denn nun mit Atlantis? Wie wird sich die Geschichte verändern?"

„Nun das ist nicht so einfach. Wir können die Geschichte nicht komplett umschreiben!" fing Merlin an

„Stimmt, wir müssen aber eine Lösung finden. Atlantis muss bestehen bleiben, denn das sagt ja die Prophezeiung!" sagte nun Mohadiph

Nun meldete sich auch noch Morgana: „Wir drei sollten uns zusammen setzen, um nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Sie Majestäten könnten uns dabei sicher behilflich sein aber ihr drei solltet besser nicht dabei sein, denn es gibt noch eine weitere Prophezeiung und ich weiß noch nicht wie sich das alles auf euch auswirkt!"

„Ich halte aber nichts davon wieder einmal im dunklen zu sitzen, während alle anderen bescheid wissen, obwohl es nun wir drei sind die im dunklen sitzen sollen!" war Harry ein wenig sauer.

Columbine und Alatáriël nickten nur bestätigend.

„Wir werden euch wenn es geht alles erzählen. Bitte habt solange Geduld. Ich hoffe schon morgen werdet ihr mehr und vielleicht alles erfahren!" besänftigte Morgana die drei.

Columbine und Alatáriël nahmen Harry von beiden Seiten in den Arm und Alatáriël sagte schelmisch grinsend: „Außerdem hätte ich da noch die eine oder andere Idee, die ich noch verwirklichen möchte…"

„Hmmm, und da spielt unser Herr und Meister sicher die Hauptrolle oder Alatáriël!" sprach Columbine mit funkelnden Augen.

Die Königspaare, Mohadiph, Merlin und Morgana folgten den Ausführungen der drei amüsiert.

Telrúnya Sáralondë konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Wir wollen uns hier aber unterhalten, also versucht irgendwie doch etwas leiser als gestern zu sein…"

Diesmal aber konterte Harry, der so etwas bereits erwartet hatte: „Ja, da muss ich dir recht geben wenn deine Tochter mal so richtig in Fahrt ist, dann Alatáriël sie nicht mehr zu stoppen, obwohl Columbine ihr in nichts nach steht."

Dann schaute er seine Frauen mit einem diabolischen Grinsen an: „Vielleicht wäre es besser wir schlafen in getrennten Zimmern, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren…"

Aber es wären ja nicht Alatáriël und Columbine, um das auf sich sitzen zu lassen. Sie stellten sich nun doch sehr aufreizend vor Harry in Positur, drehten sich um die eigene Achse und fragten gleichzeitig: „Kein Interesse?"

„Immer doch!" war die einzige Antwort und damit nahm Harry beide in die Arme und verschwand in seinem Zimmer nicht ohne noch ein kurzes „Nacht zusammen" über die Schulter zu werfen.

Im Zimmer angelangt verschloss er erst einmal die Türe und wirkte dann einen Stillezauber. Alatáriël und Columbine, die das natürlich gemerkt hatten lachten und Alatáriël sagte: „Na, es scheit du hat ja doch noch so einiges vor!"

Columbine hielt sich auch nicht zurück und mit einem „Auf in den Kampf!" schubste sie Harry auf das Bett, um gleich mit Alatáriël zusammen sich auf Harry zu stürzen. Es wurde wieder eine sehr verschmuste und verliebte Nacht der dreien.

Die verbleibenden sieben unterhielten sich noch bis spät in die Nacht über die Möglichkeiten und Auswirkungen auf die Geschichte von Atlantis.

Am Nächsten Morgen saßen dann alle wieder spät am Frühstücks- oder besser Mittagstisch. Mohadiph erklärte nun allen, wie die einzige Chance aussah, um die Geschichte so wie sie ist beizubehalten und gleichzeitig den neuen Tatsachengerecht zu werden. Morgana, Merlin und er selbst, Mohadiph, würden mit ihrer gemeinsamen Kraft über Atlantis eine neue Zeitdimension setzen. So würde ein atlantischer Tag in der realen Welt 1000 Jahre entsprechen. In dieser Zeit wäre Atlantis auch unsichtbar. Nach knapp drei Wochen auf Atlantis würde dieser Zauber automatisch deaktiviert und für die reale Welt würde die verschollene Welt wieder auftauchen.

„Du, Harry, mit deinen Partnerinnen, Alatáriël und Columbine, werdet gemeinsam deine und jetzt eure Ausbildung fortsetzen."

„Wieso werden wir drei jetzt gemeinsam ausgebildet?" fragte Harry Mohadiph. Columbine und Alatáriël schauten zwar auch fragend aber mehr zu Harry gerichtet.

„Es gibt eine weitere Prophezeiung, es ist die sogenannte **_ewige Prophezeiung_**. Sie scheint euch drei zu betreffen. Ich möchte sie euch nun wie gestern versprochen erzählen. Sie lautet wie folgt:"

_Wenn das Jahrtausend wieder einmal endet_

_Wird viele Menschen die Angst und der Hunger treffen_

_So daß diese Menschen eine andere Welt sehen wollen_

_Und die Händler der Illusionen werden kommen und Gift anbieten._

_Doch es wird die Körper zerstören und die Seelen verderben_

_Und jene, die ihr Blut mit dem Gift vermischten_

_Werden wie wilde Tiere in der Falle sein_

_Und töten und vergewaltigen und erpressen und rauben_

_Und das Leben wird zu einer täglich wiederkehrenden Apokalypse werden._

_Doch die Liebe wird die größte Bedrohung für jene Händler_

_Und ein weiß leuchtendes Dreigestirn wird kommen._

_Die endgültige Führung zum Lichte bereiten_

_Denn kein Meister wird das Licht führen._

_Und der dunkle Meister wird von der magischen sieben vernichtet._

_Die Tradition wird dann wieder geboren werden_

_Das Gesetz wird dann wieder kommen_

_Als ob es die Verkündigung nie gegeben hätte_

_Und der Mensch wird wieder zum weißen Lichte wechseln._

Alle hatten aufmerksam dieser Prophezeiung gelauscht. Nun saßen sie nachdenklich zusammen, bis Harry das schweigen brach. „Eigentlich ist das doch wie die Prophezeiung, die scheinbar sowieso schon auf mich gemünzt ist, und offensichtlich Voldemort mit einschließt", bemerkte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja und nein", meldete sich nun Morgana zu Wort, „Die Prophezeiung, die du kennst betrifft das Ende des Jahrtausends, in dem du eigentlich lebst. Diese Prophezeiung, darum heißt sie ja auch die ewige, deutet auf eine immer Wiederkehrende Apokalypse hin, die die Menschheit alle 1000 Jahre wieder trifft."

„Klar ist der Teil in dem es heißt: _Und ein weiß leuchtendes Dreigestirn wird kommen._ Das könnt nur ihr drei sein, die ihr nun auch durch den Seelenbund, den goldenen, vereint seit", stellte Merlin fest.

„Was ich nur noch nicht deuten kann ist der Teil in dem es heißt: _Und der dunkle Meister wird von der magischen sieben vernichtet._ Damit können wir noch nichts anfangen", sagte nun wieder Morgana

Alatáriël sagte nun was alle dachten: „Dieser Vers von der magischen sieben müsste doch bedeuten, das wir noch vier Mitstreiter bekommen werden?"

„Das ist eigentlich logisch!" sagte nun Columbine, „Aber wer wird das dann sein?"

Nun sprach Harry geknickt: „Eigentlich dacht ich, das bei der ersten Prophezeiung ich durch meine **_Freunde_** unterstützt würde, die aber scheinen sich ja gegen mich gewendet zu haben..."

Alatáriël und Columbine nahmen Harry gemeinsam in den Arm. Columbine fragte vorsichtig ihren Harry: „Bist du dir denn sicher, das deine Freunde, nachdem sie dich fünf Jahre kennen, wirklich von dir abgewendet haben? Bei uns Druiden gibt es einen Trank, der den Willen eine Jeden Wesens brechen kann und dem man dann seinen Willen aufzwingen kann. Gibt es so etwas nicht in deiner Dimension?"

Harry schaute erschrocken und auch erstaunt zu Columbine: „Stimmt, bei uns gibt es den Imperius-Fluch, mit dem ich einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe meinen Willen aufzwingen kann. Ich kann ihn selber aber überwinden. Bei mir und anderen starken Zauberern und Hexen, wie zum Beispiel meinem Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, würde der nicht wirken. Außerdem muss er immer wieder aufgefrischt werden."

Nun meldete sich Alatáriël dazu: „Wir haben die Fähigkeit, mit einem Trank und etwas von der entsprechenden Person uns in diese zu verwandeln..."

Nun sprang Harry auf: „Dass kann es sein. Bei uns gibt es auch einen solchen Trank. Er nennt sich Vielsafttrank. Außerdem gibt es Hexen und Zauberer mit metamophischen Fähigkeiten, die sich auch in andere Wesen verwandeln können. Ich sollte mich mit meinen beiden Freunden in Verbindung setzen. Sie müssen das überprüfen."

„Aber wer die vier weiteren Gefährten sein sollen, das wissen wir noch immer nicht", bemerkte nun wieder Morgana.

Nun meldete sich Mohadiph wieder zu Wort: „Ich denke, da müssen wir uns erst einmal keine Gedanken machen. Eure Ausbildung dauert noch ein Jahr. Ihr müsst dann auch abschließend das Ritual der Druiden und das der Elfen durchlaufen, um eure Ausbildung abzuschließen."

„Was noch ein Jahr?" war Harry erschrocken.

„Ja eigentlich sogar noch zwei Jahre, aber durch den Seelenbund hast du viele Fähigkeiten übernommen, auch deine Frauen gegenseitig, so dass ihr nun noch ein Jahr brauchen werdet." Sagte Mohadiph

„Eigentlich müsstet ihr beiden", dabei schaute Morgana Alatáriël und Columbine an, „auch einmal eure magische Bestimmung überprüfen. Vielleicht tut sich auch bei euch etwas..."

Harry strahlt seine Frauen an: „Ich denke nicht vielleicht, sondern bin mir ganz sicher!"

„Und warum?" wollten Columbine und Alatáriël wissen.

„Das ist doch eigentlich klar. Durch die Seelenpartnerschaft habt ihr auch von Harrys Fähigkeiten einiges übernommen. Darum ist es gut möglich, das sich auch eure magische Bestimmung erweitert hat!" bestätigte nun Merlin.

An seine beiden Frauen gewand sprach Harry: „Lasst uns drei ein wenig spazieren gehen. Ich mochte mich mit meinen Freunden in meiner Dimension unterhalten!"

„Ich denke sowieso, dass wir erst noch ein paar Tage Pause machen sollten, da ihr euch erst einmal richtig erholen solltet. Ihr habt viel durchgemacht." Verabschiedete Mohadiph die drei.

„Ja und wir sollten in unsere Reiche gehen und den Frieden und die bevorstehende Hochzeit verkünden!" bemerkte Fredegar Yewwitch noch.

„Wir sehen uns dann demnächst und ihr solltet euch dann auch überall in beiden Reichen sehen lassen!" bestätigte Lúthien Sáralondë.

„Vielleicht könnten wir noch die Reise zur versunkenen Pyramide dazwischen schieben, bevor ihr auf eure Site-Seeing-Tour durch Atlantis geht!" schlug Merlin lächelnd vor.

„Das wäre super, am Besten gleich morgen!" war Alatáriël begeistert und Columbine ebenso.

So verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und Harry, Columbine und Alatáriël verschwanden zu einem längeren Spaziergang.

Nicht sehr weit weg von ihrem gemeinsamen Haus setzten sich die drei an einen Bach um sich mit Harrys Freunden auszutauschen. Harry erklärte noch einmal den Zusammenhang von Remus und Tonks und die Tatsache, das er sie gerne verkuppeln möchte. Alle drei waren Feuer und Flamme für diesen Plan.

„Wisst ihr was?" Harry war ganz aufgeregt, „Wir teleportieren zu ihnen hin. Dann lernt ihr sie gleich kennen und vielleicht ergibt sich das eine oder andere, um sie zu verkuppeln."

„Wir sollten ihnen zeigen wie's geht!" kam es wieder einmal synchron von beiden. Harry schüttelte grinsend nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ja aber wenn ich mit ihm spreche, dann haltet euch bitte zurück. Ich will die beiden überraschen. Ist das so in Ordnung für euch?"

„Super Idee!" sagte Alatáriël.

Columbine fügte noch hinzu: „Die haut's garantiert um!"

Harry setzte sich mit Remus telepatisch in Verbindung: Hi alter Wolf, hast du Zeit oder störe ich dich gerade irgendwo, bei etwas wichtigem? wollte Harry wissen.

Nein, nein eigentlich nicht! versuchte Remus zu erklären, ich war nur erschrocken weil du einfach so in meinen Gedanken warst! 

Harry musste grinsen, weil er über seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten gespürt hatte, das Remus im positiven Sinne sehr aufgeregt oder erregt war. Auch Alatáriël und Columbine schienen es bemerkt zu haben, so wie sie grinsten: Also kann ich kommen, ich habe auch eine Überraschung, eigentlich zwei Überraschungen! 

Kein Problem du kannst kommen ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Ich sage nur Tonks bescheid! antwortete Remus.

Na ja sie liegt sicher neben dir... lästerte Harry

Komm nur her Freundchen... war Remus letzte Reaktion.

Alatáriël, Columbine, die alles natürlich mitbekommen hatten, und Harry kringelten sich vor Lachen am Boden. „Wisst ihr was, die beiden rennen nun sicher in die Küche. Lasst uns jetzt zu ihnen teleportieren. Ich beide macht euch aber erst einmal unsichtbar."

Damit fasste Harry Alatáriël und Columbine an den Händen und teleportierte ins Schlafzimmer von Remus und Tonks im Grimauld Platz.

„Tonks, Remus wo seit ihr!" rief Harry

Tonks antwortete: „Hier in der Küche. Wir haben uns gerade Tee gemacht. Wo bist denn du?"

Harry lachte und merkte, das sich Alatáriël und Columbine kaum noch beherrschen konnten: „Na hier in eurem Schlafzimmer aber ich komm jetzt runter!"

Als er breit grinsend in die Küche trat, war es froh, das Blicke nicht töten konnten. Er war in akuter Gefahr.

„Blödmann", war Remus einziger Kommentar schaute Tonks an und beide wurden etwas rot.

„Erzähl doch lieber von deinen Überraschungen. Übrigens willst du auch Tee, ich hole dir eine Tasse." setzte Remus mit dem Gespräch fort.

Harry war nun in seinem Element: „Eine reicht nicht ich brauche drei Tassen!"

Remus und Tonks schauten ihn überrascht an. Indem Moment machte Harry eine ausholende Armbewegung und sagte: „Abrakadabra..." und damit machten sich Alatáriël und Columbine sichtbar.

Remus und Tonks schauten erstaunt und bewundernd auf die beiden jungen Frauen.

Tonks erholte sich schneller als Remus und fragte neckend: „Nun Harry kannst du uns nicht die beiden jungen Damen vorstellen? Warum hast du sie denn mitgebracht? Sollen wir dir vielleicht bei der Auswahl deiner Zukünftigen helfen? Ich denke das solltest du aber doch selber entscheiden."

Remus konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und fing dann doch laut an zu lachen.

Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine mussten alles aufbringen, um nicht ihrerseits schallend zu lachen. Harry schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und stellte die beiden vor: „Zu meiner Rechten steht Alatáriël Sáralondë – Kronprinzessin der Elfen und zu meiner Linken darf ich euch vorstellen ist Columbine Yewwitch - Kronprinzessin der Druiden."

Remus und Tonks waren einfach nur baff.

„Ach ja", fuhr Alatáriël fort „ihr braucht ihm bei der Auswahl seiner Zukünftigen nicht mehr zu helfen. Denn durch den goldenen Seelenbund, den wir drei miteinander geschlossen haben sind wir bereits faktisch miteinander verheiratet."

„Aber wir werden euch dann zur eigentlichen Hochzeit einladen, den Termin geben wir euch dann bekannt." ergänzte Columbine trocken.

Jetzt erkannte Harry, wie eine Goldfischimitation aussah. Remus und Tonks waren vollkommen sprachlos.

„Huhu aufwachen", dabei schüttelte Harry beide an den Schultern.

Remus brachte nur ein stottern heraus: „zwei Frauen ... verheiratet ... Harry ... Weiberheld ... Lily ... oh mein Gott!"

Nun lagen sich Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry in den Armen und mussten schallend lachen. Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie sich alle fünf wieder beruhigen und Harry erzählte, unterstützt von Columbine und Alatáriël, was geschehen war. Besonders die Tatsache, das Sirius einige Dämpfer erhalten hatte führte noch zu einigen Lachern. Die Vernichtung des Dämons hingegen brachte nur Verwunderung hervor.

„Schön, das ihr gekommen seit, um uns euch vorzustellen." Bedankte sich Tonks bei den dreien.

„Das ist nur der eine Grund", unterbrach sie Harry, „Columbine und Alatáriël sind auf die Idee gekommen, das ich vielleicht gar nicht durch die Weasleys, Grangers und Dumbledore hintergangen und betrogen worden bin. Bei uns gibt es ja den Imperius-Fluch, mit dem man einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe den Willen aufzwingen kann. Ich kann ihn selber zwar überwinden, aber das schaffen nur wenige. Bei mir und anderen starken Zauberern und Hexen, wie zum Beispiel Professor Dumbledore würde der nicht wirken. Außerdem muss er immer wieder aufgefrischt werden. Beim Schulleiter könnte man ja den Vielsafttrank nutzen. Außerdem gibt es Hexen und Zauberer mit metamophischen Fähigkeiten, wie du zum Beispiel Tonks, die sich auch in andere Wesen verwandeln können. Damit wäre es möglich, das ich durch diese offensichtlichen Taten gegen mich aus der Reserve oder meinem Versteck gelockt werden soll."

„Das wir da noch nicht drauf gekommen sind!" schüttelte Tonks verwundert den Kopf.

„Und wer könnte dahinter stecken?" wollte Remus wissen. Alle versanken in ihre Gedanken.

Auf einmal schreckte Harry auf: „Voldemort ist sicher letztendlich dafür verantwortlich, wenn so etwas tatsächlich passiert ist. Fudge versucht doch alles, um die Gefahr durch Voldemort zu vertuschen und im Gegensatz dazu versucht er doch mir andauernd ans Beil zu pinkeln. Vielleicht ist er sogar einer der Gefolgsleute von Voldi und Percy war schon immer ein Stiefellecker für die Obrigkeit. Die könnten das doch jederzeit machen!"

„Ich finde das ganz schlüssig Harry, aber deine Ausdrucksweise solltest du doch mehr beherrschen!" wies ihn Alatáriël zurecht.

„Ja, als künftiger König von Atlantis und unser Gatte musst du dich wohl ein wenig zu benehmen lernen!" vervollständigte Columbine provozierend.

Nun war es an Harry verdutzt aus der Wäsche zu schauen und Remus, Tonks, Alatáriël und Columbine mussten lauthals über Harry Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Macht nur so weiter. Danke schön. Aber nun zu euch beiden. Remus, Tonks, wann wollt ihr denn heiraten. Was haltet ihr von einer Doppelhochzeit!" gab es Harry den beiden zurück.

„Immer langsam, das machen wir dann schon. Aber das ist noch kein Thema für uns!" schloss Tonks die Ausführungen über ihre Hochzeit, Beziehung, etc.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit, bevor Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry sich bei Tonks und Remus verabschiedeten und die drei gemeinsam zurück nach Atlantis teleportierten.

Dort angekommen gingen sie zurück ins Haus, um Abend zu essen und sich dann hinzulegen, da sie ja morgen zur versunkenen Pyramide reisen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück erklärte Merlin kurz was Alatáriël und Columbine bevorstand.

„Dann lasst uns zur versunkenen Pyramide reisen, um die Bestimmung deiner beiden Ladies herauszufinden!" erklärte Morgana weiter.

„So" sagte Merlin „dann fass mal Harrys Hände an, denn ihr kennt ja noch nicht den Zielpunkt, damit wir diesen Schritt gehen können. Zurück könnt ihr dann selbstständig teleportieren."

Columbine und Alatáriël spürte etwas wie ein Ziehen in der Bauchgegend, ähnlich dem Apparieren und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auch schon in einem quadratischen Raum aufgetaucht.

Harry, Morgana und Merlin waren überrascht, als in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Altar nicht ein sondern zwei orange leuchtende und circa fünfzig Zentimeter große Kreise in der Mitte. Hinter diesem Kreisen befanden sich auf dem Altar zweimal vier unterschiedlich aussehende Kristalle, die alle auf kunstvoll geschmiedeten Ständern befestigt waren.

Morgana, Merlin und Harry trauten ihren Augen nicht, als Alatáriël und Columbine die Steinkreise auf dem Altar berührten. Nur Zehntelsekunden später schienen sie zusammenzuzucken, und als sie sahen, dass alle vier Kristalle fast so hell aufleuchteten wie bei Harry, waren alle drei sprachlos. Wieder erschien langsam an jeder Wand eine Türe. Nach etlichen Minuten konnten Alatáriël und Columbine sich von den Steinkreisen lösen und fielen erschöpft auf den Boden. Sofort eilten Harry, Morgana und Merlin auf sie zu.

Doch sie lächelten ebenso wie damals Harry und sagten wie immer gleichzeitig: "Nun wie haben wir uns gemacht? Können wir einen Raum betreten?"

Morgana und Merlin schauten Harry nur fassungslos an, worauf er etwas ungeduldig fragte: „Was ist denn los? Habe ich eigentlich etwas anderes erwartet? Nöö!" er hatte bisher nur seine beiden Mentoren betrachtet und grinste jetzt. Dann umarmte er seine beiden Frauen und Seelenpartner.

Morgana fasste sich als erste wieder: „Harry du weißt, das es erst einmal passiert ist bei dir aber jetzt bei Alatáriël und Columbine haben sich auch alle vier Türen geöffnet. Wer oder was seit ihr? So etwas sollte nicht möglich sein!" sie war ganz außer sich.

„So etwas habe ich nicht erwartet" stammelte Merlin.

Als sich Alatáriël und Columbine langsam umgeschaut hatte und Morgana und Merlin sich gesammelt hatten, standen die beiden Frauen auf. Dann gingen sie zuerst in den Raum mit dem Greifensymbol.

Damit gingen sie auf die Türe zu und kurz bevor er sie berühren konnte schwang sie auf. Kaum waren sie eingetreten waren, schloss sich auch schon wieder die Tür. Die Wände hingen voll mit Waffen. Just in dem Moment sprach, wie bei Harry eine monotone, dunkle Männer-Stimme sie an: „Sieh an Harry hat seine Seelenpartner gefunden. Geht mit euren Händen an der Wand entlang, ihr werdet spüren welche Waffen zu euch passen. Ihr seht in der Mitte des Raums ein solider Eichentisch stehen. Legt die Waffen dann auf den Tisch ich erkläre euch dann die Eigenschaften"

Somit gingen die Frauen an den Wänden entlang. Als sie mit den Händen entlang fuhren fingen kurz hintereinander jeweils eines der Schwerter an zu schimmern. Sie hatten auch ein wohliges Gefühl wie Harry dabei. Sie legten die Schwerter auf den Tisch. Dann schaute sie sich um und warteten.

Die Stimme meldete sich amüsiert: „Das ist wie bei Harry, ihr müsst weiter suchen, solange bis die Waffen verschwinden, dann habt ihr alles was zu euch gehört!"

So ging Harry weiter an Äxten, Lanzen, Morgensternen vorbei. Dann auf einmal bei zwei wunderschönen Bögen mit Pfeilen war das gleiche für die zwei zu spüren. Sie legten auch diese auf den Tisch. Da die Waffen noch immer zu sehen waren suchten sie weiter. Sie fanden auch die Stelle auf der Schmuck lag und dabei fiel ihnen zwei Ringe auf. Die reagierten ebenfalls auf Alatáriël und Columbine Nähe.

„Toll das habe ich mir eigentlich sogar gewünscht", sagte Columbine

Alatáriël stimmte ihr zu: „Ja ich auch!"

In dem Moment verschwanden alle anderen Teile. Die beiden Frauen wandten sich an den Tisch.

Als sie jede ihren Ring in die Hand nahmen kam die Stimme wieder und erklärte: „Diese Ringe sind besondere Waffen der Elfen, die ausschließlich von ihnen verwendet werden können. Er steht euch somit zu, meine Elfenprinzessinnen. Es handelt sich um einen goldenen Fingerring, Blitzring genannt, mit einem kleinen, eingearbeiteten Kristall. An der Innenseite des Ringes ist in Elfenrunen der Zauberspruch eingraviert, der den Blitz auslöst. Der Bogen ist ebenfalls eine typische Elfenwaffe direkt auf euch abgestimmt. Die Kurzschwerter wurden vom ersten Druidenpriester geschmiedet. Das Metall stammt aber nicht von der Erde, sondern ist das Metall eines Kometen. Eure Schwerter sind unzerstörbar."

„Außerdem habe ich für jeden von Euch zwei Päckchen, die sich erst auspacken lassen, wenn ihre Bestimmung eintreten."

Alatáriël und Columbine nahmen ihre Waffen und jede ihre zwei Päckchen und verließen nachdenklich den Raum. Merlin und Morgana konnten nur ihre Köpfe schütteln.

„Was wohl in den vier Päckchen ist?" fragte sich Morgana. Harry und Merlin waren auch ratlos.

Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich an und gingen wie selbstverständlich in den nächsten Raum. Da sie von Harrys Erzählungen wussten, was er dort vorgefunden hatte, schauten sie sich nur nach dem Tisch um. Wie bei Harry befand sich aber schon eine Halterung mit vier Reagenzgläsern, zwei mit blauen Tränken und zwei mit grünen Tränken. Als er sich dem Tisch näherte fing diesmal eine etwas dunkle, weibliche Stimme an zu sprechen: „Hallo ihr Seelenpartnerinnen des Auserwählten. Ihr erhaltet die gleichen Tränke wie er und ihr erhaltet die Fähigkeit im Buch des Auserwählten zu lesen. Viel Erfolg!"

Damit gingen sie so schnell wie sie rein kamen auch wieder raus.

Harry sprach verwundert: „Das ging ja schnell und wie ich sehe habt ihr die gleichen Tränke erhalten. Na dann mal Prost!"

Columbine und Alatáriël nahmen gemeinsam zuerst den grünen Trank zu sich. Aber bei ihnen kam es zu keiner Reaktion. Alle fünf waren unsicher, ob der Trank überhaupt bei den zweien überhaupt wirkte. Da meldete sich die Frauenstimme ein zweites Mal: „Natürlich wirkt der Trank. Aber durch den Seelenbund zeigen sich keine Nebenwirkungen. Die brauchte nur der Auserwählte zu erleben!"

„Na prima, da musste ich wieder einmal herhalten." Grummelte Harry.

Alatáriël und Columbine lachten nur und nahmen direkt danach den blauen Trank ein. Wieder ohne eine bemerkbare Reaktion von ihnen.

„Dann können wir ja gleich in den nächsten Raum gehen." Sagte Columbine.

„Ha und schneller fertig als unser Herr und Meister werden wir auch sein!" lachte Alatáriël.

„Ha, ha!" war Harrys einziger Kommentar.

Sie wandten sich an die dritte Türe und betraten den dahinter liegenden Raum. Sie betraten genau wie Harry eine Art Urwald und marschierten munter drauf los. Nach einigen hundert Metern kamen auch sie an einen See. Dort standen am Ufer zwei wunderschöne Kriegseinhörner. Nur waren sie nicht tiefschwarz wie das von Harry, sondern das eine dunkelbraun und das andere hellbraun. Als sie sich den Kriegseinhörnern näherten. Liefen diese ihnen freudig schnaubend entgegen. Das dunkelbraune auf Columbine zu und das hellbraune auf Alatáriël zu. Beide streichelten ihre Einhörner. Diese sprachen in Gedanken zu ihnen, das sie miteinander gebunden seien und sie könnten zurückgehen. Alatáriël fragte, warum dann der Urwald noch da ist. Das wollte auch Columbine wissen.

„Geht zum Ausgang, dort werdet ihr noch etwas vorfinden, damit könnt ihr dann diesen Raum verlassen" Sagte eine melodische Frauenstimme.

Alatáriël und Columbine taten wie gesagt und gingen zum Ausgang. Dort lagen auf einem Tisch zwei Nester mit je zwei Eiern. Alatáriël wurde von dem Rechten und Columbine vom Linken Angezogen.

„Das sind Phönixeier. Nehmt sie und verwahrt sie gut. Wenn es Zeit ist werden die Phönixe schlüpfen." Sagte die melodische Frauenstimme.

Damit verschwand der Urwald und die beiden verließen auch den dritten Raum.

Bei Harry, Merlin und Morgana angekommen staunten die drei über die Phönixeier. Harry fragte: „Und, sind eure Kriegseinhörner auch verwandelte Drachen?"

Alatáriël und Columbine fragten ihre Getreuen, die dies bestätigten. Sie würden ihnen ihre Form aber erst später offenbaren.

Sie verabschiedeten sich kurzerhand in den vierten Raum. Auch diesmal folgten Morgana und Merlin. Harry war natürlich auch dabei. Sie betraten gemeinsam den Raum. In dem Moment hörten alle eine raue männliche Stimme: „Komm schon Frauen des Auserwählten, ich habe nicht so viel Zeit. Eure magischen Gegenstände liegen gleich vorne im Raum auf dem Tisch. Tretet ein und holt sie euch!" wurden Alatáriël und Columbine aufgefordert.

Auf dem Tisch lagen zwei Umhängetaschen. „Nun kommen wir zu den Taschen der Gesundheit und des Überlebens. Diese Taschen sind nur für euch beide immer gefüllt. Wo auch immer ihr unterwegs seit werdet ihr nicht verhungern und verdursten, wenn ihr die Taschen dabei habt. Ebenso werden alle Verletzungen geheilt werden können, weil dafür auch alles in den Taschen vorhanden ist." Wurden die fünf aufgeklärt.

Als sie schließlich den Raum verlassen hatten mussten Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine schallend lachen. Morgana und Merlin waren absolut geschafft.

„Die beiden sind fast so mächtig wie unser kleiner Held!" ich fass es nicht stammelte Merlin.

Damit verabschiedeten sich Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry von Morgana und Merlin und teleportierten zurück nach Atlantis.


	16. Rituale

Anmerkung: Ich habe mich über eure Reviews sehr gefreut - **vielen, vielen Dank dafür**

* * *

**Rituale**

Nachdem sich Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry von Morgana und Merlin verabschiedet hatten teleportierten sie zurück nach Atlantis, jeder für sich. Glücklich und problemlos kamen sie zurück direkt vor ihr Haus. Es war schon Abend und nur Mohadiph war noch da und saß vor dem Haus auf einer Bank und genoss den abendlichen Sonnenuntergang.

Als die beiden jungen Frauen mit ihren Kriegseinhörnern ankamen, auf dem dunkelbraune ritt Columbine und auf dem hellbraune Alatáriël, sprang Mohadiph erschocken und doch sehr überrascht auf.

„Scheinbar hattet ihr auch Erfolg und konnten jeder ein Kriegseinhorn an euch binden?"

Alatáriël lachte glücklich: „Nicht nur das, wie bei Harry haben sich auch bei uns alle vier Türen geöffnet!"

„Und auch wir haben fast immer mehrere Gegenstände je Raum erhalten. Du hättest Merlin und Morgana sehen sollen, die waren vollkommen aus dem Häuschen!" amüsierte sich auch Columbine.

Mohadiph konnte es nicht fassen: „Dann seit ihr ja genauso mächtig wie Harry. Was habt ihr denn noch erhalten?" Wollte er wissen.

Beide zogen ihre Rucksäcke ab und breiteten ihre Gegenstände auf dem Tisch aus, den Harry so nebenbei vor der Bank hat entstehen lassen.

Dort lagen nun zweimal Pfeile und Bögen, zwei Schwerter, vier längliche Päckchen, die zwei Taschen und dann zum Schluss legten sie vorsichtig die vier Phönixeiner auf den Tisch ab. Dann hob jede ihre linke Hand und zeigten Mohadiph, das sie auch jede einen Blitzring erhalten hatten.

„Sie können nun ebenfalls in meinem Buch der Magie lesen." Erklärte Harry noch

„Ja und die Tränke haben wir auch erhalten aber bei uns gab es keine Auswirkungen, das hat Harry übernommen!" freute sich Alatáriël.

Columbine fragte nur in die Runde: „Was sich aber in den vier Päckchen befindet wissen wir nicht. Sie können erst auspacken werden, wenn ihre Bestimmungen eingetreten ist, was auch immer das sein soll."

„Das gleiche frage ich mich bei den vier Phönixeiern. Wie hieß es noch? Wenn es Zeit ist werden die Phönixe schlüpfen!" bemerkte nun auch noch Alatáriël.

„Hmmm", grübelte Harry laut, „es sind ja vier Päckchen und vier Phönixeier. Wenn ich jetzt an die ewige Prophezeiung denke. Wir sind zu dritt das entspricht der Strophe: _Und ein weiß leuchtendes Dreigestirn wird kommen. _Dann aber kommt ja noch die Strophe, die besagt, _Und der dunkle Meister wird von der magischen sieben vernichtet._ Nun wir drei und vier weitere, vielleicht die, die vier Päckchen und Phönixeier benötigen. Vielleicht sind das dann die Ausrüstungen und Gefährten, die ihnen zugeordnet werden?"

Mohadiph war ganz aufgeregt: „Stimmt Harry, damit könntest du Recht haben. Kannst du dir jemanden vorstellen?"

„Viele und keinen?" war Harrys lakonische Antwort.

„Aber wir haben erhebliche Zweifel, ob meine Freunde nicht doch richtige Freunde sind!" ergänzte Harry

„Lasst uns noch etwas essen und dann können wir ja schlafen gehen."

„Ja aber erst hole ich noch meine Gefährten, um sie mit denen von Columbine und Alatáriël bekannt zu machen."

„Gute Idee, Harry, dann können wir uns ja auch Gedanken wegen der Namen unserer Einhörner machen!" war Alatáriël gleich begeistert.

Columbine wandte sich nachdenklich an ihr dunkelbraunes Kriegseinhorn. Plötzlich hellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge auf: „Was hältst du von Ciryatan das bedeutet auf elfisch so viel wie Feuersturm!" Ciryatan schien der Name zu gefallen. Er rieb sich die Schnauze an Columbines Rücken.

Alatáriël war ganz begeistert von der Geste von Columbines Kriegseinhorn und wandte sich an ihr hellbraunes: „Und wie soll ich dich nennen? Ich hab's ich nenne dich Gelmir das ist auch elfisch und bedeutet so viel wie Schattenjäger."

Gesagt getan und nach dem Essen rief Harry seine Gefährten zu sich und diese machten sich mit den Gefährten von Alatáriël und Columbine vertraut. Auf dem Tisch lagen immer noch die Phönixeier, die inzwischen in Körben mit entsprechender weicher Füllung sicher abgelegt waren. Dort hin gingen die magischen Gefährten und betrachteten sie. Chazor meldete sich dann bei Harry, wobei auch Alatáriël und Columbine mithörten: In weniger als einem Jahr werdet ihr das Schlüpfen der Phönixe erleben können.

Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry schauten sich verwundert an. „Werden wir dann unsere vier fehlenden Gefährten finden? Dann ist doch unsere Ausbildung noch gar nicht fertig? Wer kann das nur sein?" Fragte er seine Partnerinnen.

Sie waren beide auch ratlos und von ihren Gefährten wollte sich keiner mehr dazu weiter äußern. Lass uns zu Bett gehen. Die Phönixeier legen wir am Besten neben den Kamin ins Wohnzimmer. Damit verabschiedeten sich die drei von Mohadiph und ihren Gefährten und gingen hoch in ihre Zimmer, um sich kurz darauf in Harrys wieder zu treffen. Harry ging in sein Zimmer um es erst einmal zu verändern: „Da das ja wohl unser gemeinsames Schlafzimmer wird sollte ich es ein wenig verändern." Murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Erst einmal vergrößerte er sein Zimmer dauerhaft. Dann erschuf er ein sehr breites und bequemes Bett, einen schönen Kamin mit gemütlichen Sesseln und einem Tisch, an dem man auch essen konnte. Dann noch zwei Schränke, die größer waren als sein eigener und zu guter letzt eine Kühlvorrichtung, um Getränke und einige wenige Speisen immer vorrätig zu haben.

Als er soweit fertig war ging er in sein Bad um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen. Als er mit seinem Schlafanzug bekleidet in sein Zimmer zurück kam saßen Alatáriël und Columbine schon im Bett und hatten die Decke bis an ihre Hälse hochgehoben.

„Das hast du super hingekriegt. Hier ziehen wir jetzt mit ein. Da brauchen wir gar nicht mehr aufzustehen!" grinste Alatáriël.

Columbine schaute Harry skeptisch an: „Aber an deiner Kleiderordnung müssen wir noch arbeiten." Damit ließen sie die Decke fallen und Harry musste erkenne, das sie nichts anhatten! Das war für Harry Ansporn genug, um ebenfalls hüllenlos ins Bett zu steigen.

Als sie sich aneinander gekuschelt hatten, Harry hatte beide rechts und links in den Armen liegen, fragte er: „Hättet ihr euch gedacht, das wir mal soweit kommen? Wir sind durch den goldenen Seelenbund verheiratet, haben noch einige Abenteuer gemeinsam zu erleben und auch hoffentlich einen schönen Teil in unserer Zukunft?"

Alatáriël kuschelte sich noch näher an Harry und fuhr mit ihrer Hand seine Brust entlang: „Columbine und ich haben da eine Frage, die uns sehr am Herzen liegt. Es ist zwar eigentlich noch kein Thema für uns aber andererseits haben wir ja auch nicht den üblichen Weg einer Beziehung eingeschlagen."

Harry, der keinen blassen Schimmer hatte was sie wollten, amüsierte sich aber über ihre Unsicherheit: „Los sagt schon was wollt ihr wissen? Ich beiße nicht, jedenfalls nicht so dolle..." und dabei grinste er erst Alatáriël und dann Columbine an.

Jetzt rückte Columbine noch näher an Harry und nahm sich ein Herz und fragte: „Wie stehst du eigentlich zu Kindern, ich meine zu eigenen, also zu Kindern von dir und Alatáriël beziehungsweise zu Kindern von dir und mir?"

„Wow, jetzt bin ich überrascht. Hmmm, also eigentlich habe ich mir bis vor einer Woche überhaupt erst einmal langsam Gedanken über Beziehungen gemacht. Wir sind ja schon etwas Besonderes. Wenn ich also jetzt nachdenke möchte ich schon Kinder haben und natürlich mit jeder von euch. Aber sicher sollten wir unsere Ausbildung und Bestimmung verfolgen. Planen und festlegen wann, möchte ich das jetzt eigentlich nicht. Andererseits würde ich mich jederzeit über die Komplettierung unserer Familie freuen." Erklärte ihnen Harry.

Damit küsste er jetzt seinerseits beide abwechselnd ganz zart und liebevoll. Wie gekraulte Katzen schnurrten seine hübschen Frauen. Dann schreckte er auf: „Ihr wollt mir aber nicht sagen, dass ihr jetzt schwanger seit oder?"

Alatáriël musste lachen: „Nein, nein das war nur eine rein rethorische Frage! Aber üben können wir doch oder?"

Columbine musste genauso lachen aber Harry stellte diabolisch grinsend fest: „Na wenn ihr noch Übung braucht, dann stehe ich euch ausnahmsweise mit meinem wunderbaren Körper zur Verfügung!" und damit war er am Lachen.

Nun das war ein Fehler seine Frauen diesbezüglich aufzuziehen. Er war froh als sie endlich am frühen Morgen einschliefen. Er nahm sich noch vor, bei diesem Thema, sie beide nie wieder hochzunehmen, es sei denn er hätte wirklich zu viel Energie gespeichert.

Als er am dann um die Mittagszeit erwachte und sie später gegessen hatten sprach ihn Columbine an: „Wir sind jetzt einmal für zwei Tage unterwegs. Wir müssen uns kurz Mal zu Hause sehen lassen."

„Und in der Zeit kann sich unser Held ja wieder regenerieren!" damit schaute Alatáriël Harry spitzbübisch an.

„Wobei wir wieder bei unserem Lieblingsthema wären." Stellte Harry fest.

Damit verabschiedeten sich die drei voneinander. Mohadiph war scheinbar schon am frühen Morgen verschwunden. Harry selber nahm sich seines Buches an, dem Buch der Magie, um sich weiter zu bilden. Was ihm noch fehlte, aber seine Frauen perfekt beherrschten ist die Elfenmagie. Er nahm sich das Kapitel der Elfenmagie vor.

Nach und nach fand er immer mehr interessanter Zauber, die er nun auch durchführen lernen wollte. Da waren einige dabei, die ihm besonders gefielen:

**_Magische Schutzhülle:_ **Der Elfenleib wird von den Elementen der Umgebung gestärkt und sein Körper wird mit einer magischen Schutzhülle umgeben die je nach Gebiet ein anderes Aussehen besitzen kann. Für begrenzte Zeit umgibt den Elfen eine leuchtende Aura die sich der Farbe der Umgebung anpasst. Der Elf ist so gegen Angriffe mit Klingenwaffen und Schlagwaffen geschützt. Der Angreifer wird selbst zu spüren bekommen das er den geschützten Elfen lieber nicht angreifen sollte. Bei einer Berührung durch eine Waffe schlagen Funken aus der Schutzhülle. Gegen magische Angriffe oder Fernkampfwaffen ist die Schutzhülle wirkungslos. Der Spruch lautet hierfür _Shir Val_

**_Fieberwahn: _**Der Elf blickt den zu Bezaubernden fest in die Augen und ruft _"bha'iza dha feyra"_ und damit die Kräfte der Umgebung an ihm zu helfen. Kleinste Teilchen in der Luft winzige Pilzsporen dringen in den Bezauberten ein und Schwächen seine geistige Wahrnehmung die ihn dann daran hindert seine mentale Konzentration aufrecht zuhalten.

**_Flammender Pfeil: _**Ein kleiner leuchtender Flammenpfeil entspringt der Hand der Elfen mit den Worten _"iama yara sala'dha"_ und folgt wie von Geisterhand dem Ziel. Durch die Konzentration der Geisteskraft wird der Flammenpfeil gelenkt den man vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht dieser wird unfehlbar in sein Ziel gesteuert.

**_Geschicklichkeit: _**Die Elfen versetzen ihre Körper mit dem Spruch _"feya biunda win'sha dao"_ in die Lage sich mit übernatürlicher Geschicklichkeit zu bewegen und zu handeln und somit ihre Feinde zu überraschen. Der Körper der Elfen wir übernatürlich beschleunigt was ihnen einen höhere Geschicklichkeit zu Kosten des Alters erlaubt. Da es bei den Elfen nicht sonderlich ins Gewicht fällt, ist er jeder Zeit nutzbar für sie.

**_Entgiftung: _**Durch Handauflegen oder durch die geistige Berührung wird der Körper vom Gift befreit. Dazu wird der Spruch _"Ra Ator"_ benötigt. Der Vergiftete bemerkt die Heilung umgehend und verspürt keinerlei Schmerzen bei der Heilung. Das Gift im Körper wird umgewandelt, in eine harmlose Flüssigkeit die wieder ausgeschieden wird von Körper. Der Vergiftete ist nach der Heilung völlig gesund. Der Prozess kann beschleunigt werden in dem sich der Vergiftete großer Hitze aussetzt.

**_Schutzpanzer: _**Der Körper des Elfen wird mit _"Mandrala Val"_ von einem natürlichen Schutzpanzer umhüllt. Die natürliche Umgebung dient dem Anwender als Quelle des Schutzes so verbindet er sich mit einem Fels auf dem ersteht oder einer Eiswand. Um deren Struktur zu nutzen die ihm Schutz bietet.

**_Feuerball: _**Der Elf erzeug mit _"fial miniza dao'ka"_ ein magisches Feuer das im Stande ist auch Rüstungen zu durchdringen und den Feind zu verletzen. Der Feind wird von dem Feuerball getroffen und die Hitze verursacht starke Verbrennungen durch die Schockwelle wird der Angreifer nach hinten geschleudert.

**_Grosse Giftheilung: _**Der Elf heilt durch Konzentration und dem Spruch _"Ama Ra Ator"_ auf seine Freunde das Gift in ihrem Körper. In einem bestimmten Bereich veranlasst der Elbe giftige Teilchen sich in ungiftige Teilchen zu verwandeln. Und so das Gift in dem Körper aller Wesen in diesem Bereich zu heilen.

Stunden um Stunde arbeitete Harry an den Sprüchen. Am Abend kam dann Mohadiph wieder und beobachtete Harry mit wachsenden erstaunen. Harry beendete seine Übungen und setzte sich zu Mohadiph. „Na wo warst du denn?"

„Ich habe für euch drei Geburtstagsgeschenke besorgt!" antwortete ihm Mohadiph

„Oh ist es wieder soweit?" war Harry überrascht, als ihm einfiel, das er in zwei Tagen Geburtstag hatte.

Mohadiph musste lächeln: „Deswegen sind sie doch weg, um für dich Geschenke zu besorgen!"

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Äh, du sagtest Geschenke für uns drei? Wann haben denn Alatáriël und Columbine Geburtstag?"

„Das haben sie dir nicht gesagt?" nun wurde das Schmunzeln von Mohadiph noch breiter.

„Nein, das war noch nie ein Thema, aber woher wissen sie denn meinen Geburtstag?"

„Ist doch eigentlich klar, den haben ihnen Merlin und Morgana verraten!"

Nun wollte Harry noch wissen, wann sie den Geburtstag haben. Mohadiph sagte: „Lustigerweise haben beide am gleicht Tag Geburtstag und zwar am 1. August. Sie werden genau wie du 19 aber halt erst in drei Tagen."

Harry musste lachen, „dann bin ich einen Tag älter das gibt einen Spaß für mich. Aber da muss ich doch auch was für die zwei besorgen." Fiel ihm auf einmal ein. „Nun dann werde ich morgen in meine Dimension zurück reisen und schauen was ich für die beiden finde!"

„Gibt es etwas, was sie sich besonders wünschen?" fragte Harry noch.

„Ich glaube sie haben keine besonderen Wünsche, denn eigentlich könnten sie alles haben, was sie wollen. Schließlich sind sie ja Prinzessinnen, das heißt, sie wollen sicher nichts unheimlich wertvolles, sonder sicher viel lieber etwas persönliches."

Harry überlegte, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf und er spurtete in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Kurz darauf erschien er mit den beiden Blitzringen seiner Frauen: „Ich denke ich werde diese Ringe so erweitern lassen, das sie den gleichen Zugang an meine Verliese erhalten, wie ich sie selber habe. Sicher ist dort auch viel Gold, Schmuck und Edelsteine enthalten, aber auch sehr viel Persönliches von meinen Eltern und Sirius. Halt viele Andenken. Ich möchte, das sie alles von mir wissen sollen, was sie wollen."

„Das ist sicher das beste Geschenk, das du ihnen machen kannst." Freute sich Mohadiph.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und gingen dann zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie sehr zeitig und dann verabschiedete sich Harry von Mohadiph. Er nahm zuerst telepatisch Kontakt mit Mr. Ackourey seinen Vermögensverwalter und Anwalt auf. Er hatte Glück, das sein Anwalt momentan keinen Termin und Besuch hatte und er damit bei ihm sofort erscheinen konnte. Er teleportierte sich ins Büro von Mr. Ackourey.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Ackourey, vielen Dank, das ich so kurzfristig erscheinen konnte. Ich hätte eigentlich viel zu berichten, andererseits habe ich eigentlich keine Zeit, da ich zuerst nach Gringotts muss und dann noch einige Besorgungen zu erledigen haben."

Mr. Ackourey lächelte wissend: „Mr. Potter, ich wurde bereits von Mr. Lupin umfangreich informiert. Glückwunsch zu ihrer Vermählung. Sicher haben ihre Besorgungen damit zu tun. Ich habe sie bereits bei Gringotts angemeldet, man weiß bescheit, das sie demnächst kommen werden. Und da sie einer der wichtigsten Kunden von Gringotts sind, so hat mir Mr. Hopindock versichert, können sie den Nebeneingang für Hauptkunden benutzen. Das Tor öffnet sich mit ihrem Ring."

„Vielen Dank Mr. Ackourey, ich freue mich riesig, das sie so viel für mich erledigen. Ach übrigens, haben sie auch die Information bezüglich des Verdachtes herausfinden können, ob meine „Freunde" vielleicht doch manipuliert wurden?"

„Bisher haben wir nur soviel herausgefunden. Mr. Percy Weasley ist scheinbar seit mehreren Monaten wieder mit seiner Familie im Reinen und besucht sie nun des Öfteren. Das bedeutet noch nicht unbedingt etwas, aber es geht scheinbar in diese Richtung!"

„Das ist interessant. Bitte verfolgen sie diese Spur unbedingt weiter. Ich mache mir jetzt schon Vorwürfe, da ich immer mehr daran glaube, einer Manipulation zum Opfer gefallen zu sein!"

Damit verabschiedete er sich von Mr. Ackourey und ging zu Gringotts. Auf dem Weg dahin stellte er fest, das kaum Besucher in der Winkelgasse waren, bis ihm einfiel, das ja Schule war und außerdem ein normaler Wochentag. Bei Gringotts angekommen, nahm er wie besprochen den Nebeneingang. Er hielt seinen Ring (den Blitzring, der sowohl das Potter- als auch das Blacksiegel beinhaltete) an die Türe, die sich unmittelbar danach öffnete. Er betrat eine kleine Halle, und wurde dort von einem Kobold freudig empfangen: „ Guten Tag My Lord, ich soll sie sofort zu Mr. Hopindock bringen. Bitte folgen sie mir!"

Harry musste schmunzeln. Es gab sicher Menschen, die dies genießen würden, er nicht wirklich. Andererseits sparte ihm das viel Zeit! War halt doch auch ein Vorteil.

Als sie das Büro von Mr. Hopindock erreichten öffnete der Kobold die Türe und bat Harry einzutreten.

„Schönen guten Morgen Mr. Potter. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ihnen ebenfalls einen guten und erfolgreichen Tag, Mr. Hopindock!" damit schüttelten sich die beiden die Hände, „ich habe einen für mich sehr wichtigen Wunsch und hoffe, sie können mir dabei helfen!"

Mr. Hopindock lächelte erfreut: „Mr. Potter, ich bin immer wieder sehr erfreut, über ihre Höflichkeit uns Kobolden gegenüber. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Nun sie kennen ja meinen Ring, der beide Siegel beinhaltet. Ich habe zwei weitere Ringe, und wüsche mir, das sie die gleichen Rechte erhalten, was die Siegel betrifft, wie meiner. Können sie das machen?"

Mr. Hopindock schaute Harry verwundert an: „Mr. Potter, entschuldigen sie meine Worte aber sind sie sicher, das sie das auch wollen? Sie sind doch schon einmal herein gelegt worden. Ich sage das nur zu ihrem Schutz: Bitte verstehen sie!"

Harry musste schmunzeln: „Mr. Hopindock, ich bedanke mich dafür, das sie so um meine Sicherheit besorgt sind. Und sie haben Recht, dass ich vorsichtig sein muss. Ich bitte sie auch weiterhin, mir auch in dieser Form, mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Aber in diesem Fall liegt es etwas anders. Wenn sie Zeit haben erkläre ich ihnen das gerne!"

Mr. Hopindock lehnte sich zurück, bestellte Tee und bat Harry zu erzählen. Harry erzählte die Geschehnisse wie es zum goldenen Bund kam, ohne aber auf die Details, wie den Ort oder die Teilnehmer näher einzugehen. Einzig, dass es sich um eine Elbin und eine Druidin handele sprach er noch an. Mr. Hopindock war begeistert: „Das bedeutet ja, das sie nun zu gleichen Teilen Zauberer, Druide und Elf sind. Kann man das schon erkennen?"

Harry war verdutzt: „Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Damit erschuf er sich einen Spiegel schob seine Haare etwas zur Seite und erkannte, das er leicht spitz zugehende Ohren hatte. Er grinste und freute sich. Das wollte er später mit Columbine und Alatáriël besprechen.

„Nun Mr. Potter, scheinbar freuen sie sich, das sie nun ein wenig von den elfischen Merkmalen übernommen haben. Ganz offensichtlich habe sie keine Probleme mit anderen magischen Wesen?" fragte Mr. Hopindock

„Das stimmt. Es ist wirklich Quatsch so zu denken. Schließlich gehören zu meinen besten Freunden ein Halbriese, ein Hauself und ein Wehrwolf. Außerdem, habe ich vor kurzem dafür gesorgt, das Wehrwölfe Rechte erhalten. Andere bisher unterdrückte magische Wesen sollen wenn möglich noch folgen. Doch dazu später mehr."

Mr. Hopindock stand mit Tränen in den Augen auf und drückte Harry ergriffen die Hand. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte kam er zum eigentlichen Grund von Harrys Besuch: „Nun zu ihrem Problem, das eigentlich keines ist. Reichen sie mir bitte die beiden Ringe, ich kann sie hier in meinem Büro sofort noch ihren Wünschen verändern."

Harry reicht ihm die Ringe, alle drei! Mr. Hopindock fuhr ein paar Male über die drei Ringe. Die leuchteten hell auf und dann hatten alle drei Ringe beide Siegel und waren damit gleichberechtigt ohne Einschränkungen. Harry war glücklich und verabschiedete sich von Mr. Hopindock wie von einem Freund.

Dann ging Harry noch zu Madam Malkins' Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten ist ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse. Dort können Zauberer Umhänge kaufen, die auf die richtige Länge und Breite zugeschneidert werden. Das Geschäft gehört Madam Malkins. Sie hat die besten Zaubererklamotten in ganz London. Ihre Stoffe sind von feinstem Samt. Aber sie hat auch nicht so teure Stoffe, diese sind aber nicht so flauschig sondern eher kratzig. Madam Malkins wird von allen Zauberern und Hexen bewundert. Sie macht die besten Kleidungsstücke zu guten Preisen. Dort ließ sich Harry zwei wunderschöne Jacken aus Drachenhaut geben, die sich magisch an die Größe des Trägers anpassten und je nach deren Stimmung die Farbe änderte. Außerdem hielten sie auch alle Flüche ab außer dem Todesfluch. Am meisten freute er sich, dass es Teile aus der Kollektion von Tonks war, deren Geschäfte selber noch im Aufbau waren.

Glücklich und zufrieden mit seinen Geschenken verließ Harry seine Dimension und kehrte zu Mohadiph zurück. Dort angekommen zeigte er Mohadiph gleich seine Errungenschaften und packte die Jacken danach ein. Die Ringe legte er an seine vorigen Plätze zurück und belegte sie mit einem Verschleierungszauber, so dass die neuen Eigenschaften erst am Geburtstag zu sehen sein werden. Den Rest des Tages verging mit dem Training der Elfenzauber. Auch der nächste Tag war ausgefüllt mit Üben.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen dann Alatáriël, Columbine, ihre Eltern und zur Überraschung Harrys noch zwei jungen Männern, sie mochten 1-2 Jahre jünger sein, an.

Alatáriël und Columbine stürmten auf Harry zu und umarmten ihn glücklich, „Hast du uns auch vermisst, so wie wir?" wollte Columbine gleich wissen.

„Zwei Nächte ohne dich waren kaum auszuhalten!" flüsterte Alatáriël noch hinterher.

Harry musste grinsen: „Natürlich habe ich euch vermisst aber scheinbar hatte ihr noch einiges zu erledigen gehabt oder?"

Nun ging Harry auf die Eltern von Columbine und Alatáriël zu, um sie auch zu begrüßen. Dann stellte er sich vor die beiden jungen Männer und stellte sich vor: „Mein Name ist Harry Potter, mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Alatáriël und Columbine nahmen Harry lachend in die Mitte. Alatáriël erklärte: „Rechts das ist mein kleiner Bruder. Er heißt Mahtan!"

„Und links steht mein Bruder", schloss sich Columbine mit der Vorstellung an, „Er heißt Falco!"

Alle begrüßten sich sehr herzlich und es wurde noch ein sehr angenehmer Abend mit vielen schönen Erzählungen und Späßen. Schließlich gingen alle zu Bett.

Harry, der sehr wohl wusste, das seine Frauen irgend etwas wegen seinem Geburtstag planten wollte sie noch ein wenig aushorchen: „Nun was habt ihr sonst noch so gemacht, außer eure Familien besucht. Und warum seit ich denn nun alle hier? Ich dachte wir wollten sowieso ganz Atlantis bereisen?"

„Wir wollten dir unsere kompletten Familien einfach jetzt schon vorstellen." Antwortete Columbine.

Alatáriël stützte sich auf und fragte mit einem verführerischen Grinsen: „Und du willst jetzt mit uns in unserem gemeinsamen Bett weiter auf Konversation machen..."

Columbines Hände waren derweil schon über Harrys Körper auf Wanderschaft gegangen, als sie sich fragte: „Ob unser Herr und Meister schon alle verlernt hat, was wir ihm beigebracht haben..."

Harry ließ sich nur allzu gerne ablenken und genoss die nun aufkommende Sinnlichkeit. Am nächsten Morgen, als Harry aufwachte, lag er alleine im Bett. Glücklich lächelnd machte er sich ins Bad, um dann kurz danach frisch und munter in die Küche zu gehen. Als er die Türe öffnete wurde er mit einem lauten „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag" von neun ihm nun sehr wichtigen Menschen begrüßt, als er feststellte, das noch vier weitere nicht erwartete Gäste da waren. Merlin, Morgana und was ihm am meisten freute aber auch verwunderte Remus und Tonks. Er war hin und weg. Als sich alle begrüßt und meistens umarmt hatten setzten sie sich an den Tisch und frühstückten erst einmal. Danach erhielt Harry seine Geschenke. Am meisten waren es Bücher und von Remus und Tonks Bilderalbum mit allen seinen Bekannten, Freunden und Eltern, worüber er sich sehr freute. Nur von Alatáriël und Columbine hatte er noch nichts bekommen. Sie stellten sich dann vor Harry.

Alatáriël begann: „Mein lieber Schatz, das was ich dir und eigentlich uns dreien schenke ist etwas sehr seltenes. Ich habe die Erlaubnis von unserem hohen Rat erhalten, das wir drei, du Columbine und ich das Ritual der Hochelfen durchführen dürfen. Damit steigen wir in den Stand der mächtigsten Elfen auf!" damit umarmte sie Harry und Columbine gleichzeitig.

Harry brachte kein Wort heraus, was Columbine nutzte, um ihrerseits Harry und gleichzeitig Alatáriël anzusprechen: „Auch wir Druiden haben ein besonderes Ritual, das eigentlich nur ein Druidenmeister zu Teil wird, mein Geliebter. Es ist die Weihe der persönlichen Gegenstände, die damit nie wieder verloren gehen können und die auch niemand mehr außer demjenigen, dem sie geweiht wurden von Nutzen sind. Außerdem erhältst du als erster nicht Druidenmeister einen Blick auf die Druidengesetzte, die dann wenn du sie gelesen hast für immer gelten werden", damit überreichte sie ihm eine Pergamentrolle, „die darfst du, Alatáriël, übrigens auch lesen!"

Harry sah in allseits strahlende Gesichter und umarmte seine Frauen aufs herzlichste. „Wenn es euch nicht stört", damit schaute er alle anderen an, „würde ich dieses Pergament gerne sofort lesen!" Alle lächelten ihm verstehend und wohlwollend zu.

Er setzte sich mit Alatáriël und Columbine auf ein Sofa im Wohnzimmer und rollte das Pergament auf, um es gemeinsam zu lesen:

Die Gesetze der Druiden-Magie 

Folgendes sind Gesetze, auf welche man immer wieder trifft, wenn man sich mit Magie beschäftigt. Keine Regeln, sondern natürliche Gesetze, die sich die in der Magie aufgebaut haben. Sie dienen für Anfänger dazu, die Magie etwas besser zu verstehen.

**Das Gesetz des Zurückkommens**

Etwas sehr Wichtiges, was man in der Magie beachten sollte: Alles, was Du tust, kann wiederkehren und Dich mit derselben oder sogar stärkeren Kraft treffen. Egal, ob du gutes oder böses ausgesandt hast. Es kann sofort auf dich zurückfallen, oder auch erst Jahre später. Vielleicht sogar erst im nächsten Leben.

**Das Gesetz des Wissens**

Wissen ist Macht. Je mehr Du über eine Person/Sache weißt, je mehr Kontrolle hast Du darüber. Hüte Dich also, zuviel von Dir preiszugeben.

**Das Gesetz der Selbstkenntnis**

Kenne Dein Selbst. Dieses Gesetz wird vom oberen abgeleitet. Es bedeutet, wenn Du Dich selbst nicht kennst, dann hast Du auch nicht das nötige Wissen, um Magie zu wirken. Darum beginnt jede vernünftige Ausbildung mit Selbstmeditationen und Analyse Deiner gegenwärtigen Person.

**Das Gesetz der Ursache**

Mach einen chem. Versuch, und Du wirst lernen, dass alles, das exakt genau zweimal ausgeführt wird zu den genau gleichen Ergebnissen führt. Doch, um etwas genau zweimal auszuführen, musst Du Deine Rituale auswendig können, und zwar alle. Die Sterne, die Wolken, alles kann den zweiten Versuch des Rituals beeinflussen. Wenn Du also etwas exakt zweimal ausführen willst, musst Du Dir jedes noch so kleine Detail merken. Das ist schwierig, aber muss sein, wenn Du die gleichen Ergebnisse haben willst.

**Das Gesetz des Zufalls**

Zufälle gibt es nicht. Wenn zwei Dinge im genau gleichen Zeitraum passieren, dann ist das nicht Timing sondern etwas, das beide miteinander verbindet. Wenn Du zum Beispiel etwas gleichzeitig mit jemand anders sagst, ist das nicht Zufall sondern Telephatie.

**Das Gesetz der Ähnlichkeit**

Was gleich aussieht ist gleich. Wie im Kleinen, so im Grossen. Das ist das Grundgesetz im Voodoo. Wenn Du eine Nachbildung von etwas hast, hast du somit die Kontrolle über das Objekt. Das ist das gefährlichste Gesetz!

**Das Gesetz der Verbindung**

Magie überträgt sich. Wenn Du ein Objekt oder eine Person berührst, bist Du mit ihr verbunden. Und Liebe ist die Stärkste Verbindung überhaupt.

**Das Gesetz der Namen**

Wenn Du den wahren, vollen Namen einer Person kennst, hast Du damit die Kontrolle über sie. Der Name ist eine magische Verbindung. Benutze in der Magie also besser einen magischen Namen, sonst könnte es sein, dass du verhext wirst.

**Das Gesetz der Persönlichkeit**

Alles ist. Alle Vorkommnisse der Magie können als Lebend und als eigene Persönlichkeit betrachtet werden. Vielleicht klingt das jetzt seltsam, aber Du solltest Dir die Elemente, Götter nie Untertan machen wollen. Bitte nicht befehlen! Ansonsten könntest Du die Hilfe der Elemente verlieren.

**Das Gesetz der Identifikation**

Wenn zwei Wesen gegenseitig auf sich einwirken, werden sie sich gut genug kennen, um die Kräfte und das Wissen des anderen zu teilen. Klingt vielleicht etwas kompliziert, ist aber ganz einfach. Wenn ein Tier wegläuft, kommt es meist zurück, wenn es gut gepflegt und geliebt wurde.

**Das Gesetz der Gegensätze**

Dieses Gesetz ist vom Gesetz des Wissens abgeleitet. Alles hat ein genaues Gegenteil. Kennst Du also das genaue Gegenteil einer Sache, kennst du auch die Sache selbst, und kannst sie so kontrollieren.

**Das Gesetz der Harmonie**

Der einzige Weg zu überleben und Kraft zu haben, ist die Balance und Harmonie Deines Universums aufrechtzuerhalten. So ist es auch mit Guten und Falschen Taten. Das bedeutet Fehler muß man machen, um zu unterscheiden und zu bereifen, was falsch und was gut ist.

**Das Gesetz der Falschheit**

Alles das schief gehen kann, wird schief gehen, und zwar auf die ärgerlichste Weise. Wenn Du also bildlich alle Arten, wie etwas schief gehen kann in Erwägung gezogen hast, wird das schlimmste davon eintreten, oder etwas, das man davon ableiten kann. Denk positiv!

**Das Gesetz der Einheit**

Alles ist mit etwas anderem verbunden, direkt oder indirekt. Wenn Du also die Zusammenhänge zweier Dinge nicht findest, hast Du möglicherweise etwas vergessen. Versuche Dich an frühere Leben zu erinnern, dann verstehst Du vielleicht, was Dir dieses Gesetz sagen will...

Nachdem sie das Pergament durchgelesen hatten wurden sie wieder einmal von einem goldenen Schimmer umhüllt.

Sie strahlten sich an und waren keiner Worte mächtig. Aber alle Anwesenden spürten, das dort eine Einheit war, verbunden mit reinster Liebe, die schier unbezwingbar schien.

Harry fasste sich als erstes und fragte an Mohadiph gerichtet: „Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn wir die beiden Rituale sofort durchführen?"

Mohadiph lachte, „so habe ich mit das mit dir schon gedacht. Immer ungestüm das neueste lernen. Aber da ich dich kenne, habe ich alles Notwendige vorbereitet. Wir müssen für die Rituale aber nach draußen gehen. Denn wir benötigen spezielle Magier und Barden, die schon auf uns warten. Du siehst ich kenne dich..."

Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und alle gingen nach draußen.

Nun fing Mohadiph an zu erklären: „Bei dem Ritual der Hochelfen geht es um die Wandlung eines Elben oder einer Elbin in die höchste Form der Elben oder Elfen. Es gibt beispielsweise noch die Hauselfen, die Schattenelfen, die Waldelfen und viele mehr. Aber wir sind hier, um das umfangreichste Ritual durchzuführen.

Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry lauschten sehr aufmerksam. Mohadiph fuhr fort: „Ein uralter mächtiger Zauber muß gesprochen werden, um aus dem Halb-Elfen, wie ihr drei es seit dem Seelenbund seit, einen Hochelfen zu machen. Hierfür werden zunächst die Kräfte der vier Elemente freigesetzt. Diese Kräfte sind machtvoll aber auch zerstörerisch. Um sie zu bändigen und zu kanalisieren wird in einem Pentagramm als fünfte Macht die Quintessenz herbeigerufen. In unserer Welt ist es nicht möglich ein Hexagramm in ein Pentagramm einzufügen, sehr wohl aber in der astralen Ebene. Dies geschieht in unserer Welt durch die Musik, der auch heilende Wirkung zugeschrieben wird. Sie heilt die Wunden der Folter auf der Ebene der Gefühle und vervollständigt das Ritual: Elemente, Quintessenz und Musik bilden ein Dreieck. (Triagramm) - Die vier Elemente für sich ein Viereck. (Quadrat) - Vier Elemente verbunden mit der Quintessenz ein Fünfeck. (Pentagramm) - Gemeinsam mit der Musik das Sechseck. (Hexagramm)

Die Macht der Barden ist größer, als die meisten Magier ahnen. Die Musik ermöglicht es nicht nur verschiedene Stimmen und Instrumente im Gleichklang zu erklingen, sondern; auch die Elemente zu einer gemeinsamen Harmonie zu führen."

„Wollt ihr dieses Ritual wirklich durchführen?" wollte Mohadiph wissen

„JA" war die gemeinsame Antwort von Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry.

„Nun dann lasst uns mit Vorbereitung des Rituals beginnen."

Damit holte Mohadiph das Material: Magierstab, Reisigbesen, - 3 große Nägel, dünnes Seil, Kreidestaub, Gefäß mit Tülle, Südweiser, Elle, - Sägemehl, Brandöl, 5 Feuerzeuge, Komponenten, - Fesseln, 10 Holzpflöcke oder Nägel zur Verankerung, Decke, - Edle Kleidung

„Die Auswahl des Ritualplatzes ist von großer Wichtigkeit. Der Platz für dieses Ritual muß mindestens 8 Schritt groß seien. Er sollte so abgelegen liegen, das es zu keiner Störung des Rituals kommen kann," erklärte Mohadiph.

„Ich habe hier einen Platz an dem die Kräfte der Magie stark sind, gefunden. An diesem Platz spürt man mit seinen Händen den Fluss der Magie", Dann sprach er die erste Formel zu diesem Ritual: "Magia theruk - theruk Magia"

Dabei konzentriere er sich auf störende oder sogar schädliche Einflüsse. Störende Einflüsse wurden entfernt (z.B. Waffen, Unrat, Reste andere Rituale). Danach wurde der Ritualplatz mit einem Reisigbesen gesäubert. Als dies geschehen war folgte die zweite Formel des Rituals: "Creo aera pro Magia."

Erneut spüre Mohadiph mit seinen Händen den Fluß der Magie: "Magia theruk - theruk Magia"

Nachdem keine störenden Einflüsse mehr zu spüren waren, konnte das Ritual hier nun stattfinden.

Zuerst wurde in der Mitte des Ritualplatzes ein Nagel eingeschlagen. An dem Nagel wurde dann ein 3,8 Schritt langes Seil befestigt und mit weißem Pulver der Schutzkreis gezeichnet. Er soll verhindern, dass außenstehende durch dieses Ritual zu Schaden kommen. Der Kreis darf auf keiner Stelle unterbrochen seien.

Danach bestimmte Mohadiph mit Hilfe des Sonnenstandes die Himmelsrichtung und die Hauptachse des Rituals legte er fest. Die Hauptachse dieses Rituals zeigt zum Abend, da hier ein Zauber beendet werden soll. In Richtung der Hauptachse wurde im Abstand von 2,6 Schritt ein Nagel eingeschlagen. Hier rief er die Quintessenz herbei. Danach spannte er ein Seil zwischen den beiden Nägeln, um daran eine gerade Linie mit Kreidestaub zu markieren.

Dann zog er das Seil mit dem Nagel heraus. An der gleichen Stelle schlug er ein neuer Nagel ein, an dem ein 30 Schritt langes Seil befestigt wurde. Das Ende dieses Seiles befestigte Mohadiph am eben herausgezogenen Nagel. Nun ging er zu dem Punkt, an dem beide Seile ganz straff sind und schlug hier einen weiteren Nagel ein. Wieder wurde dann weiße Linie bis zum Mittelpunkt des Ritualplatzes gestreut. Das Zentrum der Luftmagie legte er zur rechten Hand der Quintessenz und das Zentrum der Wassermagie zur linken Hand der Quintessenz. Das Zentrum der Feuermagie platzierte er zur rechten Hand der Luftmagie und zum Schluss legte er das Zentrum der Erdmagie zur linken Hand der Wassermagie.

Um jedes Zentrum der Magie zeichnete er zwei Kreise. Dabei ließ er einen Durchlass offen. Alle Kreise werden mit Erdungen versehen. Die Erdungen tragen die Zeichen der vier Elemente oder der Quintessenz. Jede Erdung des Mittelkreises liegt dem jeweils zugehörigen Ritualkreis gegenüber. Jede Erdung des Außenkreises entspricht dem benachbarten Ritualkreis. Als dies alles geschehen war malte er hinter jeden fünf Erdungen des Innenkreises einen Schutzkreis, in den sich beim Ritual die Barden stellen sollten.

Zuletzt zeichnete er in der Mitte ein Pentagramm. Nun werden die Komponenten bereitgelegt. Anschließend wurde von Mohadiph von den fünf Ventilen bis zu den Spitzen des Pentagramms Sägemehl gestreut und dieses mit Brandöl begossen.

In den Boden wurden die Befestigungen für die Fixierungen eingeschlagen. Dann wurden Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Hauptachse in die Mitte des Ritualkreises gelegt. Arme und Beine werden ausgerichtet und fixiert. Die Körper wurden abgedeckt.

Nun begann Mohadiph nach den aufwendigen Vorbereitungen mit der Durchführung des Rituals: Es wurden fünf Magier und fünf Barden benötigt. Jeder Magier verfügte über ausreichend Astralenergie, um die Elemente zu beschwören und zu kontrollieren. Die Magier standen mit Blick auf die Mitte hinter ihrem Kreis. Dann beschwörten sie in ihrem jeweiligen Kreis die vier Elemente und die Quintessenz.

Der erste Magier beschwor das Element Erde: "Kraft der Erde, ich rufe dich. Lasse den Boden erzittern und das Unwissende wanken. Lasse den Boden aufreißen und verschlinge das Unwissende. Zerstöre den Fluch und den bösen Zauber, der auf diesem Elbe liegt. Lasse den Elben, der er werden kann, wie eine Eiche aus dem überlebenden Samen erwachsen." - "Creo terra Magia."

Der nächste Magier beschwor das Element Luft: "Kraft der Luft, ich rufe dich. Schicke deine Stürme und blase das Schwache hinfort. Zerstöre den Fluch und den bösen Zauber, der auf diesem Elbe liegt. Lasse den Elben, der er werden kann, wie einen Adler aus den verhüllenden Wolken herab stoßen." - "Creo aero Magia."

Danach wurde das Element Wasser beschworen: "Kraft des Wassers, ich rufe dich. Schwemme mit einer Flut die Einfachheit hinfort. Ertränke das Einfache in deinen unergründlichen Tiefen. Zerstöre den Fluch und den bösen Zauber, der auf diesem Elbe liegt. Lasse den Elben, der er werden kann, wie eine Nixe aus dem brodelnden Meerschaum steigen." - "Creo aqua Magia."

Der vierte Magier beschwört magisches Feuer.  
"Kraft des Feuers, ich rufe dich. Brenne alles böse mit deinen vernichtenden Flammen nieder. Zerstöre den Fluch und den bösen Zauber, der auf diesem Elbe liegt. Lasse den Elben, der er werden kann, sich wie einen Phoenix aus der alles erstickenden Asche emporheben." - "Creo fulumbar Magia."

Der letzte Magier rief die Kraft der Quintessenz: "Alle verbindende Kraft der Quintessenz, ich rufe dich. Bündele alle Kräfte der Elemente und vernichte das Unnötige. Zerstöre den Fluch und den bösen Zauber, der auf diesem Elbe liegt. Lasse den Elben, der er werden kann, wie eine Fee aus der unwirklichen Schattenwelt heraustreten." - "Creo omnibus Magia."

Die Barden standen in der ganzen Zeit mit Blick in die Mitte in ihrem Schutzkreis. Jeder Barde stand dem zugehörigen Ritualkreis gegenüber. Die Musik sorgte dafür, dass die zerstörerische Kraft zu einer heilenden Kraft wird.

Nachdem alle Kräfte beschworen wurden, öffneten sich gleichzeitig alle Ventile. Die Magie schoss ein und wirkte auf die drei. Damit war das Ritual der Hochelfen erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Erschöpft aber glücklich standen Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry auf und umarmten sich gegenseitig.

„Bevor ihr das nächste Ritual durchführt, sollten wir und besonders ihr drei euch erst stärken und ein wenig ausruhen!" erklärte Mohadiph.

Nun setzten sich alle zusammen an die große Tafel, es waren immerhin fast 25 Menschen hier zu Gast, und aßen zu Mittag. Es wurde viel erzählt und nach einiger bat Mohadiph Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry ihre Gegenstände zu holen, die sie geweiht haben wollten. Als die drei wieder vollgepackt herauskamen fing Mohadiph mit dem zweiten Ritual an.

„Druiden benötigen diese Rituale, um die Gegenstände an sich zu binden und um die maximale Energie und Leistung aus diesen Gegenständen zu ziehen." Fasste Mohadiph nochmals zusammen

„Zuerst die Weihe des magischen Stabes – des Zauberstabes. Der magische Stab ist das Sinnbild des Willens eines Magiers. Außerdem ist er das Symbol der heiligen Weisheit der Magie. Das er aber auch an das phallische Symbol erinnert, ist er auch Sinnbild für die Fruchtbarkeit. Er ist dem Element Luft zugeordnet, also der Himmelsrichtung Osten." Erklärte Mohadiph weiter

Als Wärmequelle diente eine Bienenwachskerze, die im Norden aufgestellt wurde. Er selbst stellte sich in Richtung Osten. Hier stand auch ein Räuchergefäß, das etwas Weihrauch räuchert. Die drei Stäbe zog er nun einige Male durch den Weihrauch. Danach wurden sie mit etwas Weihwasser besprengt. Dann hielt er die Stäbe in beiden Händen und sprach:

"Im Namen des uralten Gehörnten Gottes segne und weihe ich Dich, auf daß Du mir für alle Zeiten ein gehorsam dienendes Werkzeug sein mögest."

„Jetzt werde ich eure der magischen Klingen weihen!" fuhr Mohadiph fort. „Die magische Klinge ist für viele Druiden, Elben, Hexen und Zauberer sehr wichtig geworden, so daß er fast den Stab verdrängt hat. Er ist ebenfalls ein göttliches Symbol und stellt damit auch die Kraft des Magiergottes dar. Außerdem repräsentiert er auch Kräfte wie Licht, Sonne und Lavagluten. Also alles, was mit Feuer zu tun hat. Sie sind dem Süden und damit dem Element Feuer zugeordnet."

Dann reinigte er den dreien jeweils die Oberseite des linken Unterarms wie die Klinge und vor allem die Spitze des Dolches gründlich mit Alkohol. Dann ritzten sich die drei mit dem Dolch und den Schwertern eine kleine Wunde in den linken Oberarm. Die Spitze der Klingen sollte dabei mit etwas Blut benetzt werden. Danach Erhoben sie nun mit ausgestreckten Armen den Dolch und die Schwerter gen Süden und sprachen angeführt von Mohadiph: "O großer Gott Karnayna, Gehörnter Jäger, Großer Gott der feurigen Stürme der Sonne - Geliebter und Gefährte der gütigen Göttin Aradia - Dich rufe ich in dieser Dir geweihten Stunde und erflehe Deinen urgewaltigen, feurigen Segen, auf daß er diese Klinge für alle Zeiten weihen möge."

Dann fuhren sie mit der Klinge des Schwertes und des Dolches einige Male durch die Flamme der Kerze.

Nun wandte sich Mohadiph an die Ringe, wobei die beiden Ringe von Columbine und Alatáriël durch einen Verschleierungszauber nicht zu erkennen waren, welche neuen Eigenschaften sie hatten.

Er begann die Weihe des magischen Ringes und erklärte: „Der magische Ring symbolisiert alle passiven Prinzipien des Universums. Er stellt den Schoß der Natur, die Göttin, die alles gebiert dar. Außerdem steht er für die magische feminine Kraft, die Analogien der Nacht, Dunkelheit, Mond und Weltraum. Und natürlich auch zum Ozean.

Jetzt knieten sie sich vor den Ring, hielten segnend ihre Hände über den Ring und sprecht:

"Große Göttin, Du bist der weiße Mond inmitten der Sterne und die Schönheit der grünen Erde - ich knie vor Deinem heiligen Ring und rufe Dich an - Königin des Mondes, der Nacht und des Wassers - ich erflehe in dieser Dir geweihten Stunde Deine gütige Hilfe und Kraft! Möge Dein göttlicher Segen für alle Zeiten diesen Ring weihen!"

„Nun vollziehe ich noch die Weihe des magischen Terabolk – nur für Harry" sprach Mohadiph, „im Terabolk sind heilige Symbole der Wicca eingraviert, somit ist es ein magischer Brennpunkt der Macht. Es dient als Schutz, aber auch als Glücksbringer bei Ritualen. Es funktioniert also ähnlich wie ein Amulett und Talisman in einem. Es ist dem Element Erde und damit dem Norden zugeordnet."

Dann legte Mohadiph zur Weihe das Terabolk in den Norden des Tisches. Der Boden wurde hier mit etwas Salz bestreut. Dann musste sich Harry vor dem Terabolk niederknien und seine Hände darüber segnend halten. Danach sprach er folgende Formel: "Im Namen des uralten Gehörnten Gottes und der gütigen Göttin - im Namen der heiligen Hexenmächte - segne und weihe ich Dich, Terabolk, auf daß Du mir für alle Zeiten ein getreuer Diener des Schutzes und der hilfreichenden Inspiration sein mögest."

Als dies auch erfolgreich geschehen war wandte sich Mohadiph nochmals an Columbine und Alatáriël: „Nun seit ihr nochmals dran mit der Weihe der Tasche des Lebens"

Er stellte die Tasche des Lebensim Süd-Osten des Tisches auf und besprenkelte sie mit einigen Tropfen Weihwasser. Dann sprach er die folgende Formel:

"Im Namen des Gehörnten Gottes und der gütigen Göttin segne ich Dich, Tasche des Lebens. Mögest Du stets eine heilige Tasche des Lebenssein, aus der der liebliche Wohlgeruch zum Erfreuen der großen Götter aufsteigt. Tasche des Lebens, in der Kreaturen des Feuers und der Luft sich vereinigen, sei mir für alle Zeiten ein gehorsamer Diener."

Nachdem alle Gegenstände der drei nun auch an sie gebunden waren konnten wurden sie nacheinander von allen glücklich umarmt.

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass diese Rituale so früh in einer Ausbildung durchgeführt werden können. Alleine die Druidische Ausbildung dauert üblicherweise 18 Jahre. Durch die Seelenbindung und Harrys magisches Erbe, das bei der Bindung auf euch alle drei gleichermaßen übergegangen ist konntet ihr jetzt schon diese Rituale durchführen. Trotz alle dem müsst ihr noch ungefähr ein Jahr ausgebildet werden, um alles wenigstens einmal praktisch durchgeführt zu haben." erklärte Mohadiph voller Stolz, „das bedeutet aber auch, dass ihr durch die große Belastung erst einmal wenigstens zwei Wochen mit allen magischen Übungen pausieren müsst!"

„Nun, das will ich nutzen, um zu den nächsten Neuigkeiten zu kommen", begann Fredegar, der Vater von Columbine, „ihr drei könnten daher die Zeit nutzen, um nun ganz Atlantis zu bereisen!"

„Schließlich haben wir eure baldige Hochzeit bekannt gegeben!" beendete Lúthien, Alatáriël Vater die Ausführungen.

„Ach übrigens, die Hochzeitszeremonie findet in drei Monaten statt. Die Gäste haben schon die Einladungen erhalten", erklärte nun Alatáriëls Mutter, Telrúnya weiter.

Und Columbines Mutter, Aksana, steuerte noch bei, „und die Hochzeit findet auf dem Schloss des letzten gemeinsamen Königs von Atlantis statt. Die Vorbereitungen haben bereits begonnen!"

Sowohl Remus und Tonks als auch Mahtan und Falco hielten sich den Mund um nicht laut loszubrüllen, weil unsere drei Hauptdarsteller nur mit offenen Mündern dastanden und versuchten sich gegenseitig in der Rötung der Gesichtsfarbe zu übertreffen.

Dann wandte sich Harry an Remus und Tonks mit einem bittersüßen Grinsen: „Dann kommt ihr doch auch oder?"

„Klar ist doch Ehrensache!" strahlten beide.

Woraufhin Harry nur noch das Wort „Doppelhochzeit", sagte worauf hin Remus und Tonks ihrerseits erröteten.

Gleichzeitig nahmen sich Alatáriël und Columbine ihre Brüder vor: „und ihr beide euch will wohl niemand…" worauf hin nun Mahtan und Falco beleidigt drein schauten.

Aber dann mussten doch alle herzlich lachen.

Es wurde noch ein herzlicher Abend, bei dem viel gelacht und später sogar auch getanzt wurde. Für Harry in mehrfacher Hinsicht eine Belastung. Zum einen war er bekannter Maßen kein begnadeter Tänzer und zum anderen musste er ja die doppelte Anzahl von Tänzen hinlegen. Sehr zur Belustigung der restlichen Gäste. Spät am Abend gingen alle zu Bett und auch Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry schliefen sofort ein. Einzig Harry hatte noch ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, weil er sich auf seine Überraschungen für seine Frauen freute.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er sehr früh auf, packte noch schnell die Ringe ein, die er vorher in ihren neuen und jetzt eigentlichen Zustand mit den beiden Siegeln verwandelte, um dann in die Küche zu gehen, den Tisch zu decken. Er wurde dabei gleich von seinen Schwiegermüttern in spe unterstützt. Sie waren vollkommen überrascht und erfreut, dass er von dem Geburtstag der beiden wusste. Sie waren natürlich neugierig, was ihre Töchter bekommen würden, er verriet aber nicht, was er für Überraschungen hatte und wo sie seien.

Später dann kamen alle anderen außer Alatáriël und Columbine und versammelten sich in der Küche. Dann wandte sich Harry aus dem Raum, um seine Frauen zu wecken. Nicht ohne einige ironische Bemerkungen, das er aber nicht trödeln sollte…

Er ging nach oben und öffnete leise die Türe. Seine Frauen waren aber schon fertig angezogen und warteten scheinbar nur darauf von ihm herunter geholt zu werden. Sie sahen wunderschön aus und hatten ganz neue Kleider an.

Er nahm sie nacheinander in den Arm, gratulierte ihnen zum Geburtstag und krönte die Gratulation jeweils mit einem ganz innigen Kuss. Dann überraschten sie Harry, indem sie sich ebenfalls gratulierten und dann auch sehr innig küssten, was er nicht unkommentiert lassen wollte. Er nahm beide in den Arm und zwinkerte in Richtung Bett. „Meinetwegen müssen wir noch nicht nach unten, wollen wir nicht erst einmal euren Geburtstag alleine für uns drei feiern?"

Alatáriël und Columbine lachten laut auf: „Später!" und damit strahlten sie Harry an nahmen ihn jeweils an einem Arm und gingen so zu dritt die Treppe herunter. Kurz vor der Küche schob er beide galant in den Raum, um ihnen dann zu folgen. Beide wurden herzlich empfangen und zum Geburtstag gratuliert. Dann, noch vor dem Frühstück packten sie die Geschenke aus. Dann schauten sie fragend zu Harry, was er mit einem Lächeln bemerkte und holte hinter seinem Rücken zwei größere Pakete hervor. Sie packten sie beide aus und jauchzten vor Freude über die total schicken Jacken.

Remus und Tonks erkannten das Fabrikat und mussten schmunzeln (_**s.h.(ät) r.g.**_). Harry erklärte in der Zwischenzeit, was es mit den Jacken so auf sich hätte: „Das was ihr nun tragt sind Jacken aus Drachenhaut, die sich magisch an die Größe des Trägers anpassten und je nach deren Stimmung die Farbe änderte. Außerdem hielten sie auch alle Flüche ab außer dem Todesfluch. Und das sie euch gefallen sieht man das sie strahlend weiß leuchten. Außerdem stehen euch die Jacken als wärt ihr dafür gemacht."

Alatáriël und Columbine fielen Harry um den Hals und waren sehr glücklich über sein Geschenk. Er flüsterte ihnen noch ins Ohr: „Mal schauen was passiert, wenn ihr heute Abend nichts außer vielleicht den Jacken anhabt…" damit küsste er kichernd seine beiden Frauen.

Die gaben ihm nur ein „Wart's nur ab", zurück.

Dann erhob Harry seine Stimme und bat nochmals um Ruhe: „Die Jacken sind eigentlich nur das nebensächliche Geschenk. Ich habe noch etwas, das mir für euch sehr viel mehr bedeutet, genau so wie ihr für mich das ein und alles seit", begann Harry und besonders die Augen von Alatáriël und Columbine wurden feucht, „hier" und damit holte er die beiden kleinen Päckchen heraus, „das ist mein eigentlichen Geschenk an euch beide!"

Damit gab er beiden ihr Päckchen, was sie sofort auspackten. Sie erkannten, dass es ihre Blitzringe waren und schauten ihn fragend an. Harry musste schmunzeln und erklärte sogleich: „Ich habe eure Ringe, die ihr bei eurer magischen Bestimmung in der versunkenen Pyramide erhalten habt, verändern, nein eigentlich erweitern lassen. Wenn ihr sie euch genau anschaut seht ihr nun die Wappen der Potters, also meiner Familie und das Wappen der Blacks, das meines Paten!"

Alatáriël und Columbine und auch die anderen betrachteten die Ringe und konnten die Wappen erkennen. Besonders Alatáriël und Columbine schauten Harry fragend an, der nun weiter erläuterte: „Damit habt ihr nun den gleichen Zugang zu meinen, nein jetzt, zu unseren Verließen bei der Zaubererbank Gringotts und zu allen meinen und auch hier muss ich mich nun korrigieren, zu unseren Besitztümern. Alles ist nun unser gemeinsames Eigentum und was besonders wichtig für mich ist, ist die Tatsache, dass in den Verliesen viele Sachen von meinen Eltern und meinem Paten sind, aus einer Zeit, in der ich eine Familie hatte. Für mich ist es wichtig, dass ihr beide, die ihr nun mit mir eine neue Familie gründet alles mit mir teilt und Einblick in alles erhaltet was mich betrifft. Ich liebe euch, beide, mehr als mein Leben, für immer und ewig…", das letzte brachte er selber nur noch leise flüsternd hervor, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen für Alatáriël und Columbine.

Den beiden liefen die Tränen vor Glück die Wangen herab und umarmten Harry aufs herzlichste und alle drei küssten aufs innigste. Alle anderen hatten Harrys Liebeserklärung nur sprachlos mitverfolgen können. Und wieder wurden die drei von einer goldene Hülle umgeben, die nun noch in ein strahlendes weiß überging. Sie bekamen von der Sprachlosigkeit nichts mit, so sehr waren sie ineinander vertieft.

Minuten später lösten sich die drei nun völlig aufgelöst von einander und Harry steckt beiden nacheinander die Ringe an. Dann wurden alle nochmals umarmt und langsam ging man gemeinsam an den Tisch um zu frühstücken.

Das Essen war für Harry nicht so leicht, wie er nun wieder grinsend feststellte, da Alatáriël und Columbine selber kaum aßen, sondern dich an Harry gekuschelt saßen und den Augenblick genossen. Aber ihre Brüder konnten sich dann nicht mehr beherrschen und fingen ein wenig zu frotzeln an: „Ist das immer so eng für dich Harry?" begann Falco

Und Mahtan setzte noch einen drauf: „ist das nicht sehr einengend, fast so wie gefangen?"

Harry lächelte Columbine und Alatáriël an und nahm sie demonstrativ in seine Arme, bevor er darauf einging: „Nun es hat schon seine Vorteile, wenn sich die Frauen an einen schmiegen und man nicht erfolglos hinter ihnen her rennen muss so wie es viele junge Männer doch andauernd machen." Dabei schaute er provokativ auf Mahtan und Falco.

Columbine und Alatáriël mussten laut lachen und Alatáriël sagte: „Und bisher konnten ihnen noch alle weglaufen!"

„Ja gnade Gott dem armen Mädchen das ihr mal erwischt", lachte nun auch Columbine.

Harry schaute seine Frauen diebisch grinsend an: „Wieso, müssen sie noch soviel lernen…" und damit fielen die drei lachend von der Bank, während die beiden Jungs über und über rot wurden. Auch die anderen konnten nicht anders und waren wegen dem verbalen Schlagabtausch am lachen.

So wurde es noch ein sehr schöner Tag und am Abend verabschiedeten sich Merlin, Morgana, Remus und Tonks von den anderen. Remus und Tonks wurden von Morgana und Merlin nach Hause teleportiert.

Die Eltern und Geschwister von Alatáriël und Columbine verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls von Mohadiph und den dreien und reisten auch nach Hause.

Mohadiph räumte noch mit Harry zusammen auf und Alatáriël und Columbine gingen derweil schon noch oben. Als Harry und Mohadiph fertig waren verabschiedete sich Mohadiph auch, weil er alles für die kommende Rundreise vorbereiten wollte. Er käme erst in zwei Tagen wieder.

Damit ging Harry auch nach oben, öffnete die Türe und erstarrte bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Standen doch Alatáriël und Columbine tatsächlich nur mit den neuen weit geöffneten Jacken bekleidet vor Harry. Nun regten sich auch bei Harry allen Lebensgeister, zumindest die nun wichtigen. Als er sich ausziehen wollte kamen Alatáriël und Columbine auf ihn zu und übernahmen das in einer höchst erregenden Art und Weisen. Es wurde die bisher erotischste Nacht der drei. Sie kamen auch während des folgenden Tages kaum aus dem Bett und erst am übernächsten Morgen schafften sie es wieder einmal richtig zu frühstücken.

* * *

Anmerkung: Und wenn ihr brav seit, dann setze ich heute noch ein weiteres Kapitel rein 

Vorschau: Das nächste Kapitel wird dann: **Veränderungen **heißen. Ist schon fertrig geschrieben!


	17. Veränderungen

Anmerkung: Brav, brav - dann muß ich ja mein Versprechen halten. Übrigens vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews

* * *

**Veränderungen **

Nach dem Frühstück traf nun eine Kutsche ein, gezogen von vier weißen Elfenpferden. Auf dem Kutschbock saß Mohadiph: „Nun schaut nicht so, schließlich müsst ihr angemessen reisen!" Damit stieg er von der Kutsche herab und nahm seine drei Schüler herzlich in den Arm.

„Und wann geht es los?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sobald ihr fertig seid können wir los", erklärte Mohadiph

Harry rief noch seine Gefährten, dass sie ihn auf der Reise begleiten sollen, was ebenfalls Alatáriël und Columbine mit ihren Gefährten machten. Nachdem sie sich fertig angezogen hatten, diesmal hatten sie eher förmliche Kleidung ausgewählt, nahmen sie auch ihre Waffen mit, und dann bestiegen die drei die Kutsche und los ging die Fahrt durch Atlantis.

Nach zwei gemütlichen Tagesreisen erreichten sie eine erste Stadt. Es kam Harry so vor, als wäre er in einer Stadt aus 1001 Nacht, halt einer orientalischen Stadt, mit den vielen Zwiebel-Türmen. Alles sah sehr filigran aus und machte einen sehr schönen aber auch zerbrechlichen Eindruck.

„Hier bin ich geboren, das ist meine Heimatstadt. Sie heißt Táralóm. Dort hinten auf dem Hügel kannst du das Schloss meiner Eltern erkennen. Hier habe ich gelebt, bis Columbine und ich uns entschlossen haben, gemeinsam unsere Geburtsstätte zu verlassen, um gegen den bevorstehenden Krieg zu protestieren." Erzählte Alatáriël den beiden.

Harry nahm beide in den Arm und verstand nun noch mehr, was sie auf sich genommen haben und wie Willensstark und Gerecht sie sind.

Als sie nun langsam durch die Stadt fuhren, wurden sie freudig winkend von den Bewohnern begleitet. Auch verursachten ihre magischen Gefährten einiges an Erstaunen.

„Wie soll ich mich eigentlich verhalten, wenn wir im Schloss sind?" fragte Harry unsicher.

Alatáriël musste grinsen: „Verhalte dich einfach so wie du bist. Schließlich kennst du meine Familie und sie schätzen dich, so wie du bist und nicht wie ein aufgeblasener Höfling. Denk nur daran wie sie uns hochgenommen haben und schließlich und endlich sind wir faktisch bereits verheiratet."

„Stimmt", fiel nun auch Columbine ein, „die Hochzeit ist eigentlich mehr für das Volk und für die offizielle Seite!"

Jetzt musste auch Harry grinsen: „Aber wichtig ist die Hochzeitszeremonie doch, denn schließlich gibt es doch noch Geschenke, oder?"

Alatáriël und Columbine mussten lachen und gaben ihm jede einen leichten Hieb in die Seite: „Ist das der einzige Grund für dich?" fragten sie wieder einmal synchron.

„Nein, nein war nur Spaß." Schließlich wollte er nicht wieder wie letztens erst in ein Fettnäpfchen treten.

Langsam aber zielstrebig ging es auf das Schloss zu. Schließlich war es soweit. Sie fuhren durch den Torbogen und erreichten den Hof vor dem Schloss, auf dem sich eine große Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. Als die drei der Kutsch entstiegen, Harry half seinen Frauen galant aus der Kutsche, wurden sie mit lauten Jubelschreien willkommen geheißen. Gemeinsam traten sie vor das Königspaar und begrüßten es. Dann ging man gemeinsam in den Thronsaal. Dort waren die Würdenträger versammelt, denen sie einzeln vorgestellt wurden.

Godin, der Greif meldete sich telepatisch bei Harry und teilte ihm mit, das er vereinzelt negative Spannungen aufgenommen habe. Er, Harry solle sich vorsehen. Harrys Phönix Tjark, hatte sich derweil in ein offenes Fenster begeben, um einen besseren Überblick zu erhalten.

Schließlich wurde Harry dem Oberbefehlshaber der Elfischen Armee von König Lúthien Sáralondë vorgestellt: „Dies ist mein junger Oberbefehlshaber General Tîwele. Ihr kennt euch noch nicht. Er hatte damals den potentiellen Rückzug zu decken, zu dem es zum Glück ja nicht kam.

Harry wollte gerade auf General Tîwele zugehen, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln, als dieser demonstrativ seine Hände hinter den Rücken nahm und Harry von oben herab betrachtete: „Was will denn dieser schwache Menschling hier, das ist doch eine Anmaßung für uns Elben!"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf in Richtung des Königspaares, die sofort verstanden, dass er die Sache hier alleine klären wollte.

„Und du bist dir sicher mit deiner Meinung?" fragte Harry interessiert nach.

„Nicht nur das du dir anmaßt hier in dem Palast zu erscheinen", polterte General Tîwele ohne weiter auf Harrys Frage einzugehen, „sondern du bildest dir ein Prinzessin Alatáriël als Gemahlin zu erhalten. Und dann auch noch diese Prinzessin der Druiden noch dazu, obwohl sie selbst schon viel niederer ist als wir Elben!"

Alatáriël wollte aufbrausen, aber Harry bat sie telepathisch sich zurück zu halten. Gleichzeitig strahlten seine Augen in einem erschreckenden gift-grün.

„Was bist du eigentlich für ein dummer Wicht, der sich anmaßt sich selbst für was Besseres zu halten. Wäre ich hier nicht Gast und müsste die Gastfreundschaft waren, würde ich dir schon Anstand beibringen. Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Baby dem man den Schnuller aus dem Mund gezogen hat und jetzt schreit."

Jetzt ging General Tîwele drohend auf Harry zu: „Wenn du wenigstens dieser schwarze Krieger wärst, könnte man sagen wenigstens einer, dem das Glück hold ist…"

Jetzt lachte Harry gekünstelt: „…du hättest das sicher besser hingekriegt, mein kleiner Held!" er war jetzt kurz vorm Explodieren.

Selbst der König schien kurz davor zu sein, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Harry wandte sich an den König: „Verzeiht, das dies hier so passiert. Aber könntet ihr bitte für diesen Möchtegern-General und mich die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft aufheben? Schließlich hat er die ehrenwerte Prinzessin Columbine aber auch die ebenso ehrenwerte Prinzessin Alatáriël und nicht zuletzt mich aufs tiefste beleidigt. Ich fordere hiermit Genugtuung!" brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Ha! Kein Gegner, sondern nur ein williges Opfer. Mir soll es recht sein! Erst töte ich dich und dann fordere ich mit dem Recht des Siegers die Hand von Prinzessin Alatáriël. Die andere kann verschwinden wohin sie will!"

„DU hast keine Rechte niemals auf mich, eher töte ich mich selbst, als mit so einem Bastrad zusammen zu kommen!" schrie nun Alatáriël.

„RUHE!" rief nun König Lúthien Sáralondë, „so sei es, ich hebe hiermit die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft auf. Der Beleidigte möge die Waffen wählen.

„Warum er, er ist doch ein NICHTS!" schrie nun der General.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, General, wer sich hinter Harry Potter verbirgt. Dir wird deine Arroganz schon noch vergehen!" zürnte der König.

„Majestät, lass ihn auswählen, welche Waffen er wählt. Mir ist es gleich wie ich ihm Manieren beibringe!"

„Du mir Manieren beibringen, du Wicht! Ja ich wähle die Waffen und zwar diejenigen, welche wir am Körper tragen!" und damit öffnete er seinen Mantel und ein prächtiges Schwert kam zum Vorschein. Gleichzeitig trug er noch zwei Messer an seinem Gürtel.

Harry vernahm gedanklich ein leichtes Kichern von Columbine und Alatáriël. Er dachte sich nur: „Glück gehabt!"

„Vielleicht behalte ich diese Druidin doch als Liebessklavin, wenn mir langweilig ist!" murmelte der General vor sich hin, während er die beiden Frauen Harrys musterte.

Dem drehten nun im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes die Sicherungen durch. Mit einem Mal war er in seinem schwarzen Kampfanzug der Samurai gehüllt und ebenso erschienen seine zwei Schwerter, sein Kristalldolch, sein Zauberstab und der Terabolk. Gleichzeitig ging ein Flimmern und knistern über Harrys Körper gepaart mit seinen stechend grünen Augen machte er scheinbar auch Eindruck bei General Tîwele. Doch bevor noch ein weiteres Wort gewechselt wurde lies diese seinen Mantel fallen und zog das Schwert und ging mit mächtigen Hieben auf Harry los. Dieser zog gelassen erst einmal nur sein Rubinschwert, das gefährlich rot schimmerte und wehrte leicht und elegant sämtliche Schläge, Hiebe und Stiche ab.

Dan nach einigen Minuten in denen er sich nur verteidigte, versuchte General Tîwele ihn zu provozieren: „Warum greifst du nicht an, hast wohl keinen Mumm in den Knochen oder was?"

Darüber musste Harry nur lächeln. Seine Provokationen waren da effektiver: „Warum soll ich dich denn angreifen, wenn das verteidigen deiner Angriffe schon so langweilig ist!"

Davon angestachelt erhöhte General Tîwele seine Angriffsbemühungen nochmals. Und nach weiteren etlichen Minuten der verzweifelten Versuche Harry zu treffen, wurde es Alatáriël zu bunt und sie sagte nun: „Harry, jetzt mach dem ein Ende. Es wird langsam langweilig. Da bist du ja mehr gefordert, wenn Prinzessin Columbine oder ich mit verbundenen Augen gegen dich zur Übung kämpfen!"

„Ja, richtig, du hast jetzt lange genug gespielt. Wir haben Hunger. Beende endlich diese Farce!" stachelte ihn nun auch noch Columbine an.

General Tîwele wurde dadurch rasend vor Wut und setzte nun auch einen Dolch mit ein, aber Harry sprach nur ganz locker, als ob es ein Übungskampf wäre, obwohl er höllisch aufpasste, das er jeden Schlag parierte: „Ihr habt recht ich habe auch Hunger!" Damit zog er noch mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Katana und mit einem furiosen Angriff entwaffnete er den General und schleuderte sein Schwert und sein Messer hoch in die Luft, währenddessen er ihn mit einem Tritt vor die Brust auf den Boden schickte. Dann steckte er seine Schwerter blitzschnell weg und fing das Schwert und das Messer des Generals in der Luft und legte ihm sein eigenes Schwert an den Hals und sagte ohne erheblich schwerer zu atmen: „Nun hat du wohl gelernt, das man niemanden unterschätzen soll? Ich hoffe es ist dir eine Lehre, heute lasse ich noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen. Aber gehe mir und den Prinzessinnen in Zukunft aus dem Weg."

Damit warf er das Schwert und das Messer weg und wandte sich an den König: „Ich hoffen sie verzeihen mir meinen Ausbruch, aber es musste leider sein!"

Bevor der lächelnde König auch nur einen Ton herausbrachte stürmte schon Alatáriël auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn mit den Worten: „Du bist schon der Beste den wir bekommen konnten. Ich liebe dich für immer und ewig!"

Achtung Messer hörte er in Gedanken seinen Phönix rufen.

Im gleichen Moment schrie General Tîwele auf: „Du wirst sie nie bekommen, wenn ich sie nicht kriegen kann!" und warf ein Messer, das er irgendwo am Körper versteckt hatte.

Schneller als alle Elben im Raum warf sich Columbine in die Flugbahn des Messers. Sie wurde aber, was die Geschwindigkeit der Reaktion anbelangte, noch bei weiten von Harry übertrumpft. Hier kamen seine ausgezeichneten Quidditch-Reflexe zum tragen. Mit einer nicht nachvollziehbaren Bewegung riss er das Terabolk aus seinem Gürtel und zerschmetterte den Dolch noch in der Luft, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte. Dann sprang er tigergleich auf den General zu zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung seine Katana und köpfte den General. Sein Körper war über und über mit kleinen Blitzen und Flammen übersäht, Als er noch sein Rubinschwert zog, es dem schon toten General ins Herz stach, ging dessen Leiche daraufhin in Flammen auf und innerhalb von Sekunden verbrannte sie zu Asche.

Man konnte seine übermächtige Wut sehen, hören, riechen und mit jedem anderen Sinn spüren. In diesem Moment hörte er Chazor nur telepatisch: Nun mein Held, nun hast du dich endlich mit mir komplett gebunden und beherrschst das Element des Feuers! Na bravo, aber gleich auszuflippen, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen bemerkte sein Drache noch und war schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

Dar ganze Saal war sprachlos ob der mächtigen und scheinbar unbändigen Kraft und Magie gepaart mit dem unmenschlichen Zorn. In dem Moment stürmten Alatáriël und Columbine auf ihn zu und nahmen ihn in die Arme. Augenblicklich normalisierte sich Harrys Zustand und er beruhigte sich zunehmend. Dann blickte er auf König Lúthien Sáralondë und sprach: „Verzeiht, aber in der Situation konnte ich nicht anders reagieren. Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie mich nun nicht mehr bei Hofe sehen wollt!"

Das Königspaar schüttelte gemeinsam den Kopf und Königin Telrúnya Sáralondë sprach diesmal: „Harry, du kannst doch nichts dafür, wir müssen uns bei dir für das Verhalten des Generals entschuldigen. Ganz im Gegenteil, wir sind dir zum wiederholten Male zu Dank verpflichtet. Wieder einmal hast du das Leben der beiden Prinzessinnen gerettet." Damit trat sie an Harry heran und umarmte ihn, was im Thronsaal mit Verwunderung aufgenommen wurde.

König Lúthien Sáralondë erläuterte nun den anwesenden was Harry bereits alles für Atlantis und für die beiden Prinzessinnen gemacht hatte, einschließlich die die Tatsache des goldenen Seelenbundes. Als er nun ausführlich alles dargelegt hatte, machte sich erstaunen, Bewunderung und zum Schluss offene Sympathie und Freude bei den Gästen breit.

Bedienstete machten nach diesem schrecklichen Zwischenfall alles wieder sauber und die unterbrochene Vorstellung bei den einzelnen Gästen ging nach einer längeren Pause weiter. Nun wurde Harry auch wesentlich freundlicher aufgenommen, immer flankiert von seinen Frauen.

Dann gingen sie in losen Gruppen in kleine Gespräche über. Die dauerten nun den ganzen Nachmittag. Am Abend gab es ein großes Bankett und nachdem auch der Nachtisch verzehrt war, stand König Lúthien Sáralondë auf und bat um Ruhe: „Liebe Gäste, trotz oder gerade wegen dem sehr unangenehmen Zwischenfall von heute Mittag möchte ich hiermit etwas wichtiges bekannt geben. Sie wissen, dass Harry James Potter, wir sein wirklicher Name lautet, durch den goldenen Seelenbund bereits mit unserer Tochter und Prinzessin Columbine verheiratet ist. Des Weiteren ist für in zwei-ein-halb Monaten die Hochzeit der drei geplant. Aber etwas passt noch nicht so ganz", hier machte er nun künstlich eine Pause, um sich umzuschauen.

Die Gäste waren verwundert, die drei Betroffenen schauten erschrocken nur Königin Telrúnya Sáralondë war am schmunzeln, „was ich noch sagen wollte", setzte König Lúthien Sáralondë seine Rede fort, „ich werde hier und heute Harry James Potter in den Stand des Prinzen von Táralóm erheben."

Dann schaute er Harry an und bat ihn zu sich. Harry seinerseits brachte kein Wort heraus und ging wie automatisch auf den König zu. Dieser bat Harry sich vor ihm nieder zu knien, ergriff sein Schwert und sagte: „Hiermit ernenne ich Dich Harry James Potter zum Prinzen Harry von Táralóm auf Lebenszeit. Erhebe dich mein Prinz!"

Harry war einfach überwältigt, doch dann strahlte ob der schönen Überraschung und der gesamte Saal applaudierte zu der von allen mitgetragenen Entscheidung. Alatáriël und Columbine konnten sich wieder nicht zurückhalten und rannten auf Harry zu, um ihn heftig zu umarmen und liebevoll zu küssen.

Nachdem er sich von der Überraschung soweit erholt hatte ritt ihn doch wieder der Teufel und er nahm beide in den Arm um ihnen dann gemeinsam ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Da nun ich durch deinen Vater, Alatáriël, zum Prinzen ernannt wurde", und nun wurde er noch leiser, „wie gedenkt ihr heute Abend meinem kleinen Prinzen zu ehren?" dabei hob er noch seine rechte Augenbraue, obwohl er wusste, das er sich damit seiner Nachtruhe beraubte und grinste wie noch nie.

„Na warte…" war Alatáriëls einziger Kommentar.

Columbine schaute zu Alatáriël und verständigte sich scheinbar telepatisch mit ihr. Doch davon bekam Harry leider nichts mit, da er kurz davor war lauthals los zu lachen. Dann schaute Columbine ihm in die Augen und flüsterte genauso leise wie vorher Harry: „Eins versprechen wir dir, wenn du morgen noch laufen kannst, dann haben wir versagt, was deinen kleine Prinzen angeht, das ist unsere persönliche Prophezeiung für dich!"

Dann sprachen beide noch etwas lauter, so das es Alatáriëls Eltern mitbekamen: „Heute Nacht, keine Gnade!"

Dann musste das Königspaar schallend loslachen und auch Alatáriël und Columbine konnten sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Gäste wussten zwar nicht um was es ging, aber man konnte sehen, dass sich alle fünf irgendwie amüsierten. Dann sprach Alatáriël ihre Eltern noch an: „Ich hoffe morgen steht nichts an, denn ich glaube nach der langen Reise werden wir morgen erst einmal Beschäftigt sein", und ganz leise, so das nur ihre Eltern, Columbine und Harry das mitbekamen fügte sie noch hinzu: „Zumindest auf Harrys Anwesenheit müsst ihr verzichten. Das versprechen wir, Columbine und ich, euch!"

Nun wurde es Harry doch ein wenig mulmig aber dann siegte doch sein Übermut: „Na dann kann ich ja nur noch abschließend sagen – Auf in den Kampf." Und damit ging er grinsend wieder an seine Platz.

Alatáriël und Columbine folgten ihm auf die Plätze und man unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit den Gästen. Nach und nach verschwand auch der letzte Gast. Als sie nun unter sich waren griffen sich die beiden jungen Frauen jede eine Hand von Harry und Alatáriël sprach zu ihren Eltern: „Nun wir verschwinden!" und zu Harry gewandt: „Glaube mir der Kampf mit dem Dämon und die Schlacht davor sind eine Erholung gegen das was dir jetzt passiert!" Damit verschwanden die drei und Alatáriël führte sie zielsicher durch das Schloss. Schließlich kam sie an die gewünschte Türe und öffnete diese.

Sie betraten gemeinsam ein riesiges Zimmer mit einem nicht minder großen Bett. Dann zeigte Alatáriël nach rechts. „Dort ist ein Bad für dich und wir verschwinden hier links rein…wir sind gleich wieder da!"

Harry war schnell fertig und hatte einen seidenen Pyjama in seiner Größe gefunden, den er anzog, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nicht lange tragen würde. Dann setzte er sich in einen gemütlichen Sessel und ließ den Tag Revue passieren.

Nun es dauerte doch etliche Minuten, bis Alatáriël und Columbine wieder erschienen, doch es lohnte sich, so wie Harry schaute. Sie hatten wunderschöne Reizwäsche an und bewegten sich recht provozierend auf Harry zu. Der sprang sofort auf, um sie beide zu umarmen. Sie schoben ihn aber sanft und doch bestimmt in den Sessel zurück. Columbine sagte dann: „Dort bleibst du erst einmal sitzen. Mal schauen wie dir das gefällt!"

Damit begannen beide sich gegenseitig zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Harry, dem dies wohl gefiel, konnte sich schon nach wenigen Minuten kaum noch beherrschen. Das Vorspiel von Alatáriël und Columbine wurde dabei immer erotischer und fordernder. Dann, nach für Harry ewig langer Zeit, näherten sie sich ihm. Und darauf hin hatte Harry das Gefühl zu explodieren, so sehr erregten ihn die Liebkosungen seiner Frauen.

Schließlich konnten sie alle drei sich nicht mehr beherrschen und sie stürzten, sich gegenseitig die Kleidungsstücke ausziehend aufs Bett. Hier musste Harry seinen Mann stehen. Und das dauerte wirklich nicht nur die gesamte Nacht hindurch sondern auch noch bis zum frühen Vormittag. Am späten Nachmittag erwachten Alatáriël und Columbine kurz hinter einander und schauten glücklich ihren Mann an.

„Harry war wirklich gut drauf. Fast hätten wir unsere Drohung nicht einhalten können!" kicherte Alatáriël und Columbine fügte hinzu: „Aber geschafft haben wir ihn letztendlich doch noch!" und musste mit kichern. Dann machten sich die beiden soweit fertig und gingen wieder in den großen Saal, wo sie auch Alatáriëls Eltern vorfanden. Ihre Mutter schaute die beiden lachend an: „Anscheinend habt ihr ihn ja tatsächlich geschafft. Aber er war wohl auch nicht allzu schlecht drauf oder?" Damit fing das Königspaar schallend an zu lachen.

Auch Alatáriël und Columbine mussten nun mitlachen, setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen gleichzeitig aufzuholen.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später kam Harry dazu. Trotz das er geduscht hatte sah er aus als hätte er eine Woche nicht mehr geschlafen. Er begrüßte alle vier, Alatáriël und Columbine mit liebevollen Küssen und dann sagte er: „Hiermit verspreche ich hoch und heilig, das ich nie wieder versuche euch bei dem speziellen Thema hoch zu nehmen. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob ich das wirklich einhalten kann." Musste er zum Schluss zugestehen.

Nun mussten alle fünf einschließlich Harry lauthals lachen. Danach aßen die drei ausgiebig. Und nach dem sie sich ein wenig unterhalten hatten ging Harry wieder früh zu Bett. Er musste regenerieren. Er bekam noch mit wie sich Alatáriël und Columbine gegenseitig die Schultern klopften, ging aber ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zu Bett. Die beiden kamen nur knapp eine Stunde später. Harry wurde wach als sie ins Bett stiegen. Er konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen doch noch einmal auf ihre letzte Liebesnacht zu sprechen zu kommen: „Also eure Einstimmung war wirklich scharf. Habt ihr das bevor wir zusammen kamen öfters gemacht?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne!" kicherte Columbine

Harry nickte aufgeregt mit dem Kopf.

Alatáriël schaute ihn an, bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Nun ja wir haben das tatsächlich einige Male probiert. Es ist zwar auch sehr schön, aber für uns ist die Beziehung und die Leibe zu dir wichtiger und schöner und kann das auch nicht ersetzen!"

„Aber lustig war das gestern schon, wie du unsere kleinen Darbietung mit Stielaugen verfolgt hast!" vervollständigte Columbine schmunzelnd.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und schliefen dann ein. Auch die nächsten Tage waren wie ein nie gehabter Urlaub. Nur als Harry die Bibliothek fand, in der etliche hochinteressante Bücher waren musste er gebremst werden, um nicht gleich wieder zu lernen und trainieren.

Nach gut einer Woche machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Columbines Eltern.

Wieder wurde die Reise mit der Kutsche, gezogen von vier weißen Elfenpferden, fortgesetzt. Nach zwei Tagen waren sie dann kurz vor den Toren des Druidenreiches. Während der letzten Minuten kam es automatisch zu einem Gespräch auf die vergangenen Tage im Elfenreich und die besonderen Vorkommnisse.

„Mal schauen, was uns hier erwartet." begann Harry das Gespräch

„So ganz ist die negative Haltung gegenüber dem Anderen wohl noch nicht abgebaut." Bestätigte Columbine.

Alatáriël nickte, „das braucht sicher noch seine Zeit, bis die Differenzen ausgeräumt sind!"

Dann lehnte sich Alatáriël an Harry, „aber eigentlich mache ich mir weniger Sorgen. Wir sind selber schon sehr mächtig und können uns jetzt noch besser als jemals zuvor wehren!"

Dann nahm Columbine Alatáriël in den Arm und setzte sich in der Kutsche gegenüber von Harry und sagte schmunzelnd: „Und wenn das nicht reicht, das lassen wir unseren unbesiegbaren Kettenhund los." Und damit mussten beide schallend lachen.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf: „Ihr seid mir was, aber sicher bin auch ich nicht unbesiegbar. Wir sollten uns nie zu sicher fühlen. Aber alleine unsere telepathischen Fähigkeiten können uns immer helfen einander zu unterstützen, ohne das es einer mitbekommt!"

„Machst du dir Sorgen?" wollte Alatáriël wissen.

„Du bist so süß, wenn du nachdenklich bist. Aber auch ich bin aufgeregt, wie wir empfangen werden." Sagte Columbine.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis sie von Mohadiph gerufen wurden: „Hier ist eine Schranke und ich kann die Stadt sehen. Aber scheinbar müssen wir hier erst einmal halten!"

Damit bleib auch schon die Kutsche stehen und Harry bat seine Frauen drin sitzen zu bleiben und stieg links auch, um an das Wärterhäuschen zu gehen. Mohadiph folgte ihm. Kurz bevor sie die Hütte erreichten, wurden sie von mehr als zwei dutzend Kriegern angegriffen, die zum Teil aus der Hütte kamen und zum größten Teil hinter der Hütte verborgen lagen. Sofort zogen Harry und Mohadiph ihre Waffen und verteidigten sich vehement. Kurz darauf wurden sie durch die Gefährten der drei unterstützt und nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Angreifer niedergekämpft. Nur drei hatten zum Teil schwer verletzt überlebt.

„Das war der Rest des Clans, der für den Dämonen gekämpft hatte!" stellte Mohadiph fest.

Harry erweckte den einen, der wie ein Anführer aussah und sprach ihn an: „Was sollte das denn? Warum dieser Angriff und so unprofessionell alle von der einen Seite?"

„Was weißt du schon? Sicher wir wurden geschlagen aber das hatten wir so geplant. Der Rest von uns hat die beiden Prinzessinnen entführt. Mal schauen, was ihr von denen überhaupt zurückbekommt!"

Als Harry das hörte, drehte er sich blitzschnell um und rannte zur Kutsche und fand sie leer vor. Die Türe auf der anderen Seite stand offen. Nun konzentrierte er sich, um Alatáriël und Columbine telepatisch zu erreichen. Doch keine Reaktion. Dann ging er aus den Gefangenen zu und packte ihn voller Wut: „Was habt ihr mit den beiden gemacht?"

Nun grinste der Gefangene: „Wir haben sie mit dem Gift des gefleckten Aronstab infiziert. Nun sind sie uns willenlos ausgeliefert!"

Harry schaute dem Gefangenen in die Augen nahm seinen mächtigen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Gefangenen und sprach die Zauberformel: _"bha'iza dha feyra"_

Der fiel sofort in eine Art Trance. Nun fragte Harry ihn, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Erst schien er sich zu weigern, aber Harry hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, als er langsam und leise zu sprechen begann: „Ihr werdet niemals herausfinden, das unser Hauptquartier die verfluchten Quellen von Poligni sind!" Damit fiel der Gefangene auch schon in Ohnmacht.

Harry drehte sich zu Mohadiph: „Weißt du wo dieser Ort ist?"

„Ja, natürlich und dieser Ort ist nicht verflucht, sondern dort ist ein Vulkan, der übelriechende Dämpfe ausstößt. Deshalb glauben die Elfen und Druiden, das dieser Ort verflucht ist!"

Harry nickte, während ihm die Zeit davon zu laufen schien: „Ich habe hier eine Karte von Atlantis. Zeige mir die Stelle! Du bringst die Gefangenen zu König Fredegar Yewwitch und berichtest ihm alles. Bereitet euch zur Not auf Verletzte vor!"

„Und du?" wollte Mohadiph wissen.

„Ich werde mit unseren Gefährten dort hin teleportieren und sie retten oder dabei sterben!" In dem Moment erschien wieder seine Ausrüstung und auch seine Gefährten wurden alle wieder tiefschwarz, ebenso wie die beiden Einhörner von Alatáriël und Columbine.

„Bring sie nach Hause, viel Glück!" sagte noch Mohadiph und Harry verschwand aus seinem Blick. Er packte die Gefangenen ein, öffnete die Schranke und fuhr so schnell er konnte zum Palast von König Fredegar Yewwitch und Königin Aksana Yewwitch. Als er kurze Zeit später dort ankam, stürzte er direkt von der Kutsche auf das Königspaar zu und berichtete was sich zugetragen hatte.

Alle waren bestürzt und Königin Aksana Yewwitch fing zu weinen an.

In der Zwischenzeit war Harry beim Lager des Clans angekommen. Was er dort erblickte ließ seine Wut ins unermessliche steigern. Alatáriël und Columbine lagen jeweils auf einem Altar und mehrere Männer waren dabei ihnen die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Sie schienen zwar wach aber wehrten sich nicht.

Harry sprang auf, als er kurz von Chazor gedanklich aufgehalten wurde. Das sind über hundert Mann, wie stellst du dir das vor, so alleine?

Das ist mir egal, ich bringe sie alle um! schrie Harry in Gedanken zurück.

Nun meldeten sich auch Ciryatan und Gelmir zu Wort: Wir verwandeln uns alle in unsere Ursprüngliche Drachenform und vernichten alles was uns in den Weg kommt. Du Harry schützt die beiden Frauen und danach kannst du ja mitmachen, wenn noch was übrig ist! hörte Harry eine zornige Stimme. In dem Moment entstanden drei gewaltige Drachen, die zwei von Alatáriël und Columbine waren fast genauso groß wie Chazor. Mit Gebrüll gingen Godin, Tjark, Chazor, Ciryatan und Gelmir auf die Krieger des Clans los, während Tasatir zurück blieb. Harry teleportierte sich direkt zwischen die beiden Altare und sprach die elfische Formel: _"Ama Ra Ator"_ mit dem Schlangenstab und zeigte ihn einmal auf Columbine und einmal auf Alatáriël, um sie zu heilen. Dann legte er mit dem Zauberspruch _"Mandrala Val" _ einen großen Schutzpanzer auf die beide Frauen mit dem Schlangenstab.

Als er merkte, das sie sich anfingen zu regen, drehte er sich um und ging jähzornig wie noch nie auf die noch kämpfenden Krieger des Clans zu. Mit dem Spruch _"iama yara sala'dha"_ erschuf er mit seinem mächtigen Zauberstab einen Hagel von Flammenpfeilen, den er auf die Krieger regnen ließ. Etliche wurden Opfer dieses Angriffs. Der kümmerliche Rest floh direkt auf die Stelle zu, an der Harry und seine Gefährten angekommen waren. Kurz bevor die restlichen Clan-Krieger die Stelle erreichten sah Harry, wie sich ein riesiger Basilisk erhob und die restlichen, fliehenden Clankrieger mit seinem Blick tötete.

Dann hörte er noch in Gedanken Tasatir sprechen: Tja, wenn ich mal wütend bin, dann kann sogar mein Blick tödlich sein! Ich glaube das war es dann mit dem Clan!

Harry war verdutzt aber auch erleichtert: Wann hattest du vor, mir davon zu berichten? Nun hörte er auch ein Kichern von seinen restlichen Gefährten. In dieses Kichern fielen dann auch seine Frauen mit ein, die scheinbar die Wirkung des Giftes überwunden hatten.

Harry drehte sich glücklich um zu seinen Frauen rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie glücklich und erleichtert. Alatáriël und Columbine weinten vor Glück. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie sich beruhigt und Harry stellte fest, das ihre Kleidung fast völlig zerstört war. Mit einem Reparo-Zauber reparierte er die Kleidung und mit dem Accio-Zauber holte er die Jacken von Alatáriël und Columbine, die er ihnen überzog.

„Das war knapp", seufzte Harry erleichtert.

„Ja und wieder einmal hast du uns gerettet!" Columbine schaute ihm glücklich und verliebt in die Augen.

Alatáriël nickte nur.

„Und sonst, ist alles mit euch in Ordnung?"

Alatáriël und Columbine nickten und wollten nur weg von hier. Dann bemerkten sie die drei Drachen. „Seit ihr Ciryatan und Gelmir unsere Kriegseinhörner in eurer Ursprünglichen Form?" Die Drachen brüllten nur wie bestätigend und verwandelten sich wieder in Kriegseinhörner. Dann begaben sich alle an die Stelle, wo Harry Tasatir zurück gelassen hatte. Der hatte sich auch wieder verwandelt und Harry legte ihn wieder um seinen Arm.

Dann drehte er sich um und betrachtete das Lager des Clans nochmals abschließend. Dann hob er seinen mächtigen Zauberstab und Sprach die Formel _„fial miniza dao'ka" _- es entstand ein mächtiger Flammensturm und alle Leichen verbrannten in Sekundenbruchteilen. Einzig geschmolzenes Gestein mit den Umrissen der Toten blieb übrig.

„Jetzt ist dieser Ort wirklich verflucht!" Damit drehte sich Harry um, nahm Columbine und Alatáriël, die noch etwas schwach waren an die Hände und teleportierte direkt vor den Palast von König Fredegar Yewwitch und Königin Aksana Yewwitch. Als sie dort erschienen kam die Mutter von Columbine auf die drei zugerannt und umarmte alle in bester Molly Weasley Manier, wie Harry schmunzelnd feststellte. Die Freude über die glückliche Befreiung war überschwänglich.

Doch nach kurzer Zeit bat Alatáriël: „Ich fühle mich wie erschlagen. Können wir vielleicht ins Bett gehen?"

„Ja, ich kann mich auch kaum noch auf den Beinen halten!" bestätigte Columbine.

Alle hatten Verständnis dafür. Beide wurden mit Harry zusammen in das ursprüngliche Zimmer von Columbine gebracht, das ähnlich prächtig aussah wie das von Alatáriël bei ihren Eltern. Harry blieb noch bei den beiden und als sie endlich eingeschlafen waren ging er zurück zum Königspaar.

Dort berichtete er was sich bei den verfluchten Quellen von Poligni zugetragen hatte. Er endete damit, dass er sagte: „Dann habe ich die Leichen mit einem Flammensturm verbrannt, so dass nur geschmolzenes Gestein mit den Umrissen der Toten blieb übrig blieb. Jetzt kann man wirklich von einem verfluchten Ort sprechen!"

König Fredegar Yewwitch und Königin Aksana Yewwitch und auch Mohadiph schauten Harry bestürzt an. Er merkte das und sagte: „Glaubt mir, das Töten macht mir keinen Spaß, aber wenn ich Ungerechtigkeit oder gar Verbrechen sehe kann ich meine Wut nur schwer unterdrücken. Werden dann auch noch Columbine und/oder Alatáriël angegriffen, hält mich nichts mehr auf, außer meine Frauen..." Dann schaute der die drei mit einem entschuldigenden Dackelblick an.

Königin Aksana Yewwitch nahm Harry in den Arm: „Du liebst sie wirklich, stimmst?"

Er strahlte sie an: „Mehr als mein Leben..."

„Ich weis, gehe nun zu Bett, alles weitere besprechen wir morgen!" verabschiedete ihn Königin Aksana Yewwitch, die bemerkte, das Harry ungeduldig wurde. Er bedankte sich für das Verständnis und rannte zurück zu seinen Frauen. Mohadiph, und das Königspaar schaute Harry schmunzelnd hinterher.

Alle trafen sich am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück. Aber sowohl Alatáriël als auch Columbine hatten kaum Hunger. „Mir ist irgendwie nicht so gut!" entschuldigte sich Columbine.

„Ja, mir ist auch leicht schlecht", bestätigte Alatáriël

Aksana Yewwitch nickte: „Ich danke das sind die Nachwirkungen des Giftes! Macht euch keine Sorgen das wird bald besser!"

„Hoffentlich seid ihr heute Abend besser drauf, denn ich gebe euch zu Ehren ein Bankett", erklärte König Fredegar Yewwitch besorgt.

Alatáriël und Columbine nickten zustimmend: „Bestimmt!"

Alle schonten sich den Tag über, da selbst Harry nicht so fit war, was wohl damit zusammen hing, das er so kurz nach den Ritualen so mächtige Zauber gesprochen hatte.

Am Abend dann trafen sich alle im großen Thronsaal, wo das Bankett stattfinden sollte. Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry kamen Hand in Hand in den Saal. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche. Dann kam immer mehr Applaus auf, was Harry zum erröten brachte. Columbine und Alatáriël drückten sich noch näher an Harry, da sie seine Bescheidenheit kannten.

Dann setzten sie sich an die für sie vorgesehenen Plätze und begannen mit dem Bankett. Nachdem das Essen beendet war stand König Fredegar Yewwitch auf und bat um Ruhe – Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und dachte sich, das er das irgendwoher schon kannte. Dann hörte er noch Gedanklich ein Kichern von Columbine und Alatáriël und bemerkte, das sie seine Gedanken mitbekommen hatten. Nun musste er auch schmunzeln – dann sprach der König: „Liebe Gäste, trotz oder gerade wegen der Entführung der beiden Prinzessinnen von gestern möchte ich hiermit etwas wichtiges bekannt geben. Sie wissen, dass Harry James Potter und jetzt auch Prinz Harry von Táralóm, wir seine wirklichen Namen lauten, durch den goldenen Seelenbund bereits mit unserer Tochter und Prinzessin Alatáriël verheiratet ist. Des Weiteren ist für in zwei Monaten die Hochzeit der drei geplant. Aber etwas passt noch nicht so ganz", hier machte er nun künstlich eine Pause, um sich umzuschauen.

Die Gäste waren verwundert, die beiden Prinzessinnen schauten erschrocken, Harry dachte schmunzelnd – das haben die beiden abgesprochen – nur Königin Aksana Yewwitch war am schmunzeln, „was ich noch sagen wollte", setzte König Fredegar Yewwitch seine Rede fort, „ich werde hier und heute Harry James Potter in den Stand des Kronprinzen Harry erheben."

Dann schaute er Harry an und bat ihn zu sich. Harry seinerseits brachte wieder kein Wort heraus und ging wie schon einmal vor zwei Wochen auf einen König zu. Dieser bat Harry sich vor ihm nieder zu knien, ergriff sein Schwert und sagte: „Hiermit ernenne ich Dich Harry James Potter zum Prinzen Kronprinzen Harry auf Lebenszeit. Erhebe dich mein Prinz!"

Harry murmelte noch: „Das habt ihr beide euch so fein ausgedacht..."

Königin Aksana Yewwitch, die das mitbekommen hatte musste ebenso schmunzeln wie ihr Mann König Fredegar Yewwitch.

Harry murmelte noch: „...euch kürze ich die Tantiemen..." und setzte sich unter tosendem Applaus wieder zwischen seine Frauen.

Alatáriël und Columbine, die den Austausch mitbekommen hatten konnten ihr Lachen auch kaum noch unterdrücken und schauten Harry provokativ an: „Na ein Spruch mein Schatz", fragten beide synchron.

„Heute bleibt das Bettchen kalt der Harry geht in den Wald..." war Harrys einziger Kommentar.

Alatáriël schmiegte sich an Harry, ebenso wie Columbine und sagte: „Wir wussten nicht, das sie das so ausgemacht hatten. Aber das so etwas passieren würde war doch klar oder?"

„Und warum immer nur ich?"

Columbine stieß ihn an: „Dafür hast du ja auch zwei Schmusekatzen um dich zu vergnügen..."

Es wurde noch ein sehr angenehmer und gemütlicher Abend. Auch heute schliefen die drei schnell ein. Scheinbar waren sie noch immer nicht wieder so fit."

Am nächsten Morgen, beim Aufstehen, ging es Alatáriël und Columbine wieder nicht so gut, aber das besserte sich schnell und sie konnten dann gemütlich frühstücken.

So vergingen auch hier mehrere Angenehme Tage und nachdem sie auch hier über eine Woche geblieben waren, ging ihre Reise weiter an den Endpunkt. Das ehemalige Schloss non Mohadiph, dem letzten König von gesamt Atlantis.

Dort angekommen wurde den dreien die wichtigsten Bediensteten vorgestellt und sie machten sich hier häuslich nieder. Nach der anstrengenden Reise gingen sie am Abend früh zu Bett.

Als sie alle drei am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, rannten kurz darauf Alatáriël und Columbine gleichzeitig, ganz blass im Gesicht, ins Bad und übergaben sich.

Harry eilte besorgt hinterher: „Was ist los mit euch, ich dachte die Übelkeit nach dem Angriff hätte nachgelassen?"

Alatáriël und Columbine schauten ihn betroffen an und schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Wir gehen sofort zu einem Heiler, der muss euch beide untersuchen!"

Sie zogen sich schnell an und suchten den Heiler des Schlosses auf.

„Prinzessin Alatáriël und Prinzessin Columbine haben seit der Vergiftung, die sie bei der Entführung erlitten haben, meistens morgens ein Gefühl der Übelkeit gehabt und heute Morgen haben sich beide sogar übergeben. Bitte untersuchen sie die beiden."

Der Heiler fing mit der Untersuchung bei Alatáriël an und nach Abschluss der Untersuchung lächelte er leicht. Harry schaute nur verwundert genauso wie Alatáriël und Columbine.

Dann war Columbine dran, untersucht zu werden. Diese dauerte überhaupt nicht lange und auf dem Gesicht des Heilers erschien ein offenes Grinsen.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen", wollte Harry erbost wissen, „sind sie überhaupt in der Lage jemanden ordentlich zu untersuchen?" wurde Harry jetzt zornig.

Der Heiler legte beruhigend die Hand auf Harrys Schulter: „Verzeihen sie bitte, aber ich habe eine sehr wohl feststellen können warum die beiden Prinzessinnen immer mit Übelkeit zu kämpfen haben."

„Was ist es. Was haben sie, noch Gift oder einen Virus in sich?"

Nun lachte der Heiler kurz auf: „Nun tatsächlich tragen sie etwas in sich, denn...beide...sind ...schwanger!"

Nun perfektionierten die drei ihre Goldfischimitation. Sie waren vollkommen sprachlos.

„Wie kann das sein?" fragte Harry als er sich nach etlichen Minuten, einigermaßen von der Überraschung erholt hatte, „ich habe doch jedes Mal einen Verhütungszauber auf mich gelegt?"

„Ja, ich doch auch", sagten seine Frauen synchron.

„Wie bitte?" fragte der Heiler.

„Ja, wie es scheint haben wir alle aufgepasst und sogar doppelt verhütet!" fasste Harry zusammen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich!" sagte der Heiler, „dadurch, das sie alle den Verhütungsbann auf sich gelegt haben, neutralisierten sie sich gegenseitig. Also haben sie dadurch nicht verhütet!"

Nach und nach dämmerte den dreien was passiert war. Jetzt schauten Harrys Frauen ihn fragend und ein wenig ängstlich an: „Und nun?"

Harry dachte intensiv nach und schaute dabei an die Decke. Ihm wurde schnell klar, das er sich schon auf ihre gemeinsamen Kinder zu freuen begann. Besonders die Tatsache, das beide schwanger waren war für ihn eine Erleichterung. Er wollte keine von Beiden irgendwie bevorzugen oder benachteiligen. Wenn sie schon Eltern würden, dann hatten sie das eigentlich ja super hinbekommen. Innerlich fing Harry an zu schmunzeln. Zeit für einen Schock, dachte er sich, als er sich seinen nun schwangeren Frauen zuwandte: „Bitte seit mir nicht böse. Ich denke ihr habt sogar Verständnis dafür, besonders da ihr wisst, welche Aufgaben vor mir liegen", hier machte er eine gemeine Pause.

Alatáriël und Columbine hatten Tränen in den Augen und wollten schon wegrennen, als Harry sie festhielt, „ich war noch nicht fertig. Also trotz aller Aufgaben, denke ich, das mir nichts besseres passieren konnte, als das wir drei gemeinsam Eltern werden. Ich liebe euch mehr als mein Leben. Und mit der Tatsache, das wir gemeinsam Kinder bekommen, geht mein größter und geheimster Wunsch in Erfüllung!"

Ein Strahlen machte sich in den verweinten Augen von Alatáriël und Columbine bemerkbar. Sie umarmten und küssten ihn ohne Unterlass, bis sie sich langsam von ihm lösten.

„Ich bin ja nun nicht mehr von Nöten. Hier haben sie einen Trank gegen die morgendliche Übelkeit! Ich gehen dann Mal." Und damit verließ der Heiler den Raum.

Alatáriël und Columbine wandten sich nun zu Harry und hatten ihre Hände in die Hüften gestützt: „Das war nicht nett gewesen wie du uns gefoppt hast. Das weißt du!" und bei jedem Wort tippte Alatáriël Harry vor die Brust.

„Genau, jetzt wo wir schwanger sind, musst du uns ganz liebevoll und vorsichtig behandeln." Und damit schubst ihn nun auch noch Columbine.

„Ich freue mich doch wahnsinnig, das wir Eltern werden. Auch wenn wir noch so jung sind. Und glaubt mir ich tue alles für euch. Ich trage euch auf Händen wenn es sein muß. Aber es war einfach so über mich gekommen. Und ich fand es lustig!" kicherte nun Harry.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Columbine, „du trägst uns jetzt auf Händen, wie du es versprochen hast, wieder in unser Bett!"

„Genau und dann bringst du uns das Frühstück ans Bett und zum Schluss lässt du unsere Eltern holen. Die wollen sicher erfahren, das sie Großeltern geworden sind!" vervollständigte Alatáriël.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Alatáriël noch hinzu fügte: „Du trägst uns aber ohne Magie, klar?"

Nun er schaffte das tatsächlich und unterwegs konnte er einen der Bediensteten beauftragen, das sie drei heute in ihrem Zimmer frühstücken wollten. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Mohadiph. Er hatte ihn schnell gefunden.

„Guten Morgen Mohadiph, wie geht es dir!"

„Gut danke und selber?"

Harry wiegte unschlüssig mit dem Kopf: „Es geht so, heute Morgen waren Alatáriël und Columbine wieder unwohl, sie mussten sich sogar übergeben, aber wir wissen jetzt die Ursache. Könntest du bitte dafür sorgen, das beide Eltern hier erscheinen? Wir werden es euch dann gemeinsam erzählen! Es ist nichts lebensgefährliches!" versicherte Harry noch abschließend

Mohadiph schaute erschrocken auf, verabschiedete sich von Harry und machte sich auf den Weg. Harry ging derweil zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen waren Alatáriël und Columbine bereits am frühstücken. „Ihr hättet ja auf mich warten können!" schmunzelte er.

Sie streckten ihm nur die Zunge raus und grinsten nun ihrerseits. Harry krabbelte ins Bett zog die Bettdecke ein wenig herunter, so dass er die Bäuche der beiden sah und fing an sie zu küssen, so als wollte er seine Kinder begrüßen. Das Frühstück war durch diese Geste erst einmal vergessen und schmusen war angesagt.

Später dann aßen sie auch noch. Dann brachte Harry die Reste in die Küche, wo erschrockene Bedienstete ihm die Sachen abnahmen und er bemerkte, das sein Verhalten nicht typisch für einen Prinzen war. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zu Alatáriël und Columbine zurück.

Sie legten sich dann wieder ins Bett Harry wieder in die Mitte von Alatáriël und Columbine. So lagen sie da und dann kam Harry eine Idee: „Mohadiph wird sicher einige Zeit brauchen, bis er mit euren Eltern da ist. Wollen wir solange meine Eltern und meinen Paten besuchen?" Dann grinste er, „dann könnt ihr ihnen ja erklären, wieso ihr mich zum Vater gemacht habt!"

Alatáriël und Columbine schauten sich an und dann kitzelten sie Harry durch. Später aber fanden sie die Idee super, und zogen sich an. Beide sahen wieder einmal wunderschön aus.

Dann griffen sie sich an die Hände und Harry konzentrierte sich wie bei der Vorbereitung zum Seelenbund. Kurz darauf erschienen sie in dem Raum, in dem Harry nach dem Angriff aufgewacht war. Hier schienen Harrys Eltern und Sirius bereits auf sie gewartet zu haben.

Lily rannte als erstes auf sie zu und umarmte sie alle drei: „Na das habt ihr ja toll hingekriegt!" James und Sirius waren am schmunzeln.

„Ihr habt das gewusst!" stammelte Harry fassungslos.

Auch Alatáriël und Columbine waren überrascht. „Wisst ihr denn alles was uns für die Zukunft betrifft?" fragte Columbine und Alatáriël fragte noch: „Wisst ihr auch ob wir zusammen bleiben?"

Lily schmunzelte: „Natürlich wussten und wissen immer was euch und eure Zukunft betrifft. Wir können und werden euch aber nichts erzählen, was eure Entscheidungen für die Zukunft beeinflussen kann."

Nun fragte Harry: „So dann seit ihr weder überrascht noch sauer oder?" Nun wurde zur Bestätigung alle drei von Lily, James und Sirius umarmt und ihnen zu den Kindern gratuliert.

Dann stellten Alatáriël und Columbine wieder einmal synchron eine Frage: „Wisst ich was es den wird? Könnt ich uns das sagen?"

Lily schmunzelte: „Ja, ich kann euch das sagen, James und Sirius können das nicht sehen, nur ich!"

„Bitte, Mum, sagst du es uns, schließlich können wir das nicht mehr verändern oder?"

Lily lachte und nahm ihre Schwiegertöchter in den Arm: „Ja, ja schon gut, ich sag es euch ja. Aber was wünscht ihr euch den Jungen oder Mädchen?"

Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine schauten sich unschlüssig an, bis Harry sagte: „Ich glaube es ist uns eigentlich allen drei egal. Hauptsache gesund!" für diese Aussage strahlten ihn Alatáriël und Columbine herzlich an.

Lily nickte und sagte dann: „Nun ihr bekommt sowohl als auch..." Alle blickten Lily fragend an, bis Harry auflachte und Alatáriël und Columbine wissend nickten.

„Also sowohl Junge als auch Mädchen, richtig Mum?"

„Wenigstens einen schlauen **Sohn **habe ich, was ich von dem Rest der mich umgebenden Männern ja nicht sagen kann!" Damit lachte alle über James und Sirius, die schmollten.

Dann aber wollte Harry noch wissen: „Und wer bekommt was?" und schaute dabei seine Mutter an.

„Sowohl als auch!" war Lilys kryptische Antwort.

Jetzt waren alle verdutzt, bis sich Harry auf Alatáriël und Columbine zuwandte und scheinbar telepatisch mit ihnen kommunizierte. Dann streichelte er mit rotem Kopf aber überaus zärtlich über die Bäuche seine Frauen: „Wow das hätte ich nicht gedacht, gleich vier, Wahnsinn!"

„Und glücklich?" fragten Alatáriël und Columbine gleichzeitig.

„Ja vollkommen" antwortete Harry, während James und Sirius fragend die drei anschauten. Nun musste Harry lachen und erklärte den beiden: „Das erste _**sowohl als auch**_ betraf die Geschlechter, also sowohl Junge als auch Mädchen. Das zweite **_sowohl als auch_** war die Antwort, wer einen Jungen und wer ein Mädchen von Alatáriël und Columbine in sich trägt. Das heisst sowohl Alatáriël als auch Columbine bekommen jeweils einen Jungen als auch ein Mädchen. Das macht Summa summarum vier Kinder. Alles klar?"

Nun war es heraus, die drei Frauen waren am strahlen. James schüttelte nur den Kopf und Sirius versuchte nun Harry ein wenig hoch zu nehmen: „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sich zwei so klasse Mädchen auf so was wie dich einlassen. Und bist du dir sicher das du das auch warst? Also wirklich, glaubst du wirklich jetzt wo sie schwanger sind wollen sie nach was von dir?" dabei grinste er diebisch.

Harry verstand, das Sirius ihn hochnehmen wollte und schaute ihn belustigt aber auch angriffslustig an. Bevor er aber antworten konnte stellten sich Alatáriël und Columbine zwischen Harry und Sirius wandten sich zu Harry und küssten und streichelten ihn höchst erotisch und liebevoll. Dann flüsterte Alatáriël aber für alle verständlich: „Warte es nur ab mein Herr und Gebieter, bis wir wieder zurück sind. Wir werden dich verwöhnen wie noch nie!"

„Und du wirst dich die nächsten Stunden wie im Paradies vorkommen, mein Herr und Gebieter", vervollständigte Columbine noch den Satz von Alatáriël.

Sirius starrte die drei fassungslos an und Harry stellte sich ganz cool vor Sirius: „Tja das ist das Leid eines attraktiven und heiß geliebten Mannes. Aber das ist ja beides für dich Neuland, Alter oder?"

Nun lagen alle lachend auf dem Boden und Sirius fiel kurz darauf mit ein. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten folgte noch ein sehr schönes Gespräch, bis Lily mitteilte, das sie sich nur noch einmal sehen würden, dann wäre ihre Mission erfüllt und sie könnten in den Himmel einziehen.

Harry war zwar traurig, verstand aber andererseits, und dadurch dass er jetzt selber eine große Familie bekam, war der Schmerz nicht so groß. Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander und die drei teleportierten zurück nach Atlantis.

* * *

Vorschau: Das nächste Kapitel wird dann: **Abschied von Atlantis** heißen. Ist aber noch nicht fertrig geschrieben! 


	18. Abschied von Atlantis Teil 1

**Anmerkung: **Hier ist nun, wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel. Es ist mir leider zu groß geraten und ich bin immer noch nicht fertig damit, so dass ich es in zwei Teile aufgesplittert habe. Sonst hättet ihr doch viel zu viel zu lesen und das wollte ich euch nicht zumuten - LOL

Also viel Spass beim lesen und dir Coco, meine fleißige Betaleserin, vielen, vielen Dank für deine Mühen!

* * *

**Abschied von Atlantis – Teil 1**

Harry teleportierte die drei wieder in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

„Du scheinst es ja nötig zu haben!" lästerte Alatáriël als sie realisierte, wo sie gelandet waren.

Und Columbine schlug in die gleiche Kerbe: „Irgendwann hält er dann seine Audienzen mit uns im Bett!"

„Warum nicht? Ach quatsch! Ich wollte mit euch gleich die Kinderzimmer um uns herum erschaffen. Und da wir ja jetzt wissen, was es wird, äääh ich meine was sie werden, dann können wir die Zimmer oder das Zimmer entsprechend einrichten. Wie stellt ihr euch das denn vor?"

„Ups, jetzt haben wir uns aber verplappert, sorry!" entschuldigte sich Alatáriël

Auch Columbine verdrehte die Augen: „Da sind wir mal ins Fettnäpfchen getreten!"

„Ja, ja ihr solltet nicht immer von euch auf andere schließen!" lästerte nun Harry, fuhr dann aber fort, „Spaß beiseite wie wollt ihr das den haben?"

„Meinst du wir bleiben lange hier auf Atlantis?" stellte Alatáriël nun die entscheidende Frage.

Harry musterte die beiden und sagte dann bestimmt: „Zumindest solange, bis sie unsere weiteren Reisen mitmachen können. Denn ich will für immer mit meiner Familie zusammen sein und nur wenn es notwendig ist und für kurze Zeit von euch getrennt sein!"

„Und wenn es so sein soll, dann werde ich auch niemals wieder in meine Zeit und Dimension reisen. Mein Platz ist bei euch und nirgendwo anders!" setzte er noch hinzu.

Dabei nahm er Columbine und Alatáriël liebevoll in den Arm. Columbine küsste ihn und fragte: „Sicher hast du selber schon Vorstellungen, wie du das gestalten willst, oder?"

Harry lächelte und nickte: „Eigentlich möchte ich alle Kinder solange sie klein sind in einem Zimmer haben, in dem wir auch gemütlich sitzen können. Ich möchte sie aber nicht mit im Schlafzimmer haben, da es immer passieren kann, das sich einer von uns nicht wohlfühlt und dann eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit braucht. Also habe ich mir das folgendermaßen vorgestellt. Ein Kinderzimmer direkt mit unserm Schlafzimmer verbunden und einer weiteren Türe zum Gang. Im Kinderzimmer mindestens zwei große Sofas und mehrere Sessel und einen großen Kamin. Vier einzelne Bettchen finde ich besser, damit jedes unserer Kinder seine eigenes Reich hat. Dann noch große Fenster zum Garten und eine schöne Terrasse mit bequemen Sitzmöglichkeiten. So das wäre es im Großen und Ganzen."

„Hast da das schon vorher geplant?" wollte Columbine amüsiert aber auch glücklich wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe in den letzten Jahren gelernt mich schnell an neue Situationen anzupassen. Und das ist ja eigentlich nicht nur eine Situation, sondern es ist unser Leben aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke umso überzeugter bin ich, das wir uns, ungewollt, das schönste Geschenk gemacht haben, was es auf der Welt überhaupt gibt." Damit küsste er beide abwechselnd und immer inniger, bis sie schließlich doch wieder im Bett landeten. Aber diesmal war es anders. Viel zärtlicher, romantischer, liebevoller und schöner als jemals zuvor.

Am Abend gingen sie in den kleinen Saal, um zu essen. Als Harrys Blick auf die vier Phönixeier fiel, die auf dem Kaminsims lagen, überkam ihn ein Geistesblitz und er wurde sehr nachdenklich. Dann hörte er Chazor seinen Drachen in seinen Gedanken: Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg! und damit verschwand er auch schon wieder aus Harrys Gedanken.

Columbine und Alatáriël, die das mitbekommen hatten fragten Harry was denn los sei?

„Könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, das Chazor uns prophezeite, das die Phönixeier in weniger als einem Jahr schlüpfen würden? Außerdem haben wir vier Päckchen, die für vier Auserwählte vorgesehen sind? Könnt ihr euch nun denken, wer das sein könnte?" fragte Harry

Columbine erstarrte ebenso wie Alatáriël, als ihnen dämmerte was Harry zu glauben schien: „Du glaubst, das unsere vier Kinder die fehlenden vier sind, die die Macht mit uns zusammen bilden?"

„Es passt aber alles zusammen, oder?" sagte Alatáriël.

Nun meldete sich auch Godin, der Greif: Stimmt, jetzt seid ihr komplett!

„Unsere Babys sind noch gar nicht geboren und sollen schon eine solche Aufgabe übernehmen?" Alatáriël war geschockt.

Columbine ging es nicht anders: „Nur über meine Leiche. Sie sollen als Kinder aufwachsen und nicht als künftige Krieger!"

Harry beruhigte Columbine und Alatáriël: „Jetzt warten wir erst einmal die Zeit ab. Ich will das ja auch nicht. Aber wenn wir uns alleine schon die _„ewige Prophezeiung"_ anschauen dann waren wir, obwohl niemand davon etwas wusste, schon von Geburt an bestimmt, etwas besonderes zu vollbringen. Es liegt an uns, was wir daraus machen und wie sehr wir unsere Kinder dann damit konfrontieren. Ein Schritt nach dam anderen. Erst einmal müssen sie geboren werden und davor muss ich mich noch bei euren Eltern verantworten!" zum Schluss machte Harry einen offensichtlich gespielt ängstlichen Eindruck.

Jetzt lachte auch Columbine: „Wir folgen dir in die Verbannung!"

Und Alatáriël fügte hinzu: „Schließlich muss ja jemand die Windeln wechseln und waschen!"

„...und euch essen bringen, den Haushalt machen, waschen, putzen, und so weiter. Richtig ich vergaß, jetzt bin ich euer Haus- und Hofdiener. Wie wollt ihr mich eigentlich bezahlen?"

Columbine und Alatáriël kicherten: „Mit Luft und Liebe..." und dann stimmten alle drei in ein Lachen ein.

Sie verbrachten den Abend und auch den kommenden Tag mit vielen Gesprächen und Spaziergängen. Am späten Abend trafen Mohadiph mit den beiden Königspaaren ein. Alatáriël und Columbine waren schon am Schlafen. Harry begrüßte die fünf und entschuldigte Columbine und Alatáriël.

„Lasst es uns morgen euch gemeinsam erklären, wenn Columbine und Alatáriël dabei sind."

Dann zeigte er ihnen ihre Zimmer und alle gingen schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf, weil er angenehmer Weise mit Küssen geweckt wurde: „Morgen ihr Süßen, das könnt ihr ruhig immer so machen. Ach übrigens, gestern am späten Abend sind eure Eltern gekommen. Ich habe noch nichts erzählt und das für heute früh angekündigt. Ich würde mir gerne einen kleinen Spaß erlauben. O.K.?"

Alatáriël und Columbine lachten und stimmten zu. Sie machten sich fertig und gingen in den kleinen Saal. Dort wurden sie schon erwartet. Alle begrüßten sich miteinander und Mohadiph und die Königspaare schauten besorgt die jungen Frauen an.

„Setzen wir uns erst einmal!" fing Harry an.

„Was ist mit euch passiert, was habt ihr?" fragte Aksana Yewwitch, Columbines Mutter ohne auf Harrys Bitte einzugehen.

„Werdet ihr wieder gesund?" wollte nun auch Alatáriëls Mutter, Telrúnya Sáralondë, wissen.

„Was habt ihr denn?" fragte nun auch Lúthien Sáralondë

„Was habt ihr euch denn eingefangen?" fragte zum Schluss noch Fredegar Yewwitch

Harry hob beruhigend die Hände und sagte dann: „Also es ist schon eine langwierigere Sache. Das wird sich nicht vor sechs bis sieben Monaten ändern. Und ja haben sie, wie hast du es formuliert Fredegar, sich eingefangen..." dann macht Harry eine fiese längere Pause, in der Alatáriël und Columbine ihn telepatisch baten endlich mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken „...nun ganz einfach Columbine und Alatáriël sind schwanger!"

Gleichzeitig vielen fünf Personen in Ohnmacht. Es schepperte mächtig, das sie Teile des Küchentisches und des Mobiliars mit sich rissen. Harry schaute sich erschrocken um: „Ups, war ich das?" und dann musste er lachen, wurde aber von Columbine und Alatáriël auf beide Schultern geschlagen und Columbine sagte: „Das war zu erwarten, das ist deine Schuld!" musste aber auch kichern.

Lachend sagte Alatáriël: „Los weck sie auf und überlass uns den Rest!"

Harry erweckte die Königspaare und Mohadiph. Telrúnya Sáralondë ging auf ihre Tochter Alatáriël zu, ebenso wie Aksana Yewwitch auf Columbine zuging.

„Stimmt das?" fragte Aksana ihre Tochter.

„Und seit ihr glücklich?" wollte Alatáriëls Mutter, Telrúnya, wissen.

Columbine und Alatáriël strahlten und Alatáriël sagte: „Und das ist noch nicht alles, ich bekommen Zwillinge!"

„Ich auch, stimmst Harry, du Hengst!" offenbarte nun auch Columbine zu Harry blickend.

„Zwillinge?" Alatáriëls Mutter war sprachlos.

„Wisst ihr auch was es wird?" fragte Aksana

Nun lachten Columbine und Alatáriël und antworteten gemeinsam: „Sowohl als auch!" und nun konnte auch Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen und musste zusammen mit Columbine und Alatáriël schallend lachen. Mohadiph und die Eltern schauten etwas pikiert die drei an und Mohadiph fragte: „Was ist denn daran so komisch?"

Harry erzählte dann ausführlich über die Begegnung mit seinen Eltern und seinem Paten. Damit wurde den anderen alles klar und auch sie musste schmunzeln, als sie so langsam verarbeiteten, das sie, die Eltern von Columbine und Alatáriël, nun Großeltern würden.

Es wurde ein schöner und teilweise aber auch hektischer Tag. Besonders Columbine und Alatáriël waren ganz in der Planung für Hochzeit, Geburt und Kinder vertieft. Während dessen machten es sich die vier Männer bequem, redeten über dies und das, aber die meiste Zeit wurde Harry dann doch aufgezogen, aber wer den Schaden hat brauch für den Spott nicht zu sorgen, wie das Sprichwort so treffend sagt.

Sie Eltern von Columbine und Alatáriël blieben noch eine Woche, bis dann wieder Ruhe bei den dreien einkehrte, denn auch Mohadiph verabschiedete sich, weil er für die Ausbildung der drei noch etwas vorbereiten wollte.

„Ich komme erst in drei bis vier Wochen wieder. Trainiert ihr soweit in der Elfen- und Druidenmagie weiter!"

Nun waren die drei ganz alleine, wenn man von den Bediensteten des Schlosses absah.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zu Remus und Tonks teleportieren. Ich möchte schauen wie sie mit der Sache mit meinen Freunden weiter gekommen sind?"

Nun lächelte ihn Alatáriël an: „Jetzt sind es wieder deine Freunde?"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß wenn das wahr ist, dann war ich voreilig und ungerecht. Aber meine voreilige Art euch gegenüber hat euch noch nie gestört oder?" dabei musste er grinsen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich", und damit knuffte Columbine ihn in die Seite, „du willst ja nur zu Remus und Nymphodora, um mit unserer Schwangerschaft anzugeben!"

„Stimmt, ihr habt mich überführt, und außerdem möchte ich das so schnell wie möglich, bevor ihr kugelrund werdet..." Und damit rannte er lachend weg.

Sie fanden ihn im Schlafzimmer.

„Das war ja klar, das wir dich hier finden. Du bist wohl süchtig nach unseren, nun bald kugelrunden Körpern!" sagte Columbine mit in die Seiten gestemmten Fäusten.

„Aber wenn du weiter so machst, dann entziehen wir dir unsere so liebreizenden Körper." Neckte ihn nun auch noch Alatáriël.

„Ich sollte mit euren Brüdern eine Rundreise machen, um sie in die Gewohnheiten der holden Weiblichkeit einzuführen. Schließlich kenn ich mich da ja jetzt bestens aus, oder?"

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer! Das weißt du?" sagten Columbine und Alatáriël synchron.

Harry grinste: „Stimmt viel lieber spiele ich mit euch heißen und scharfen Mädels und verbrenne mir daran die Finger, als das ich es mir mit euch verderben will."

Columbine und Alatáriël konnten nur mit ihren Köpfen schütteln.

„Ja, aber erst morgen früh, denn wie heißt es so schön, erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen!" sagte Columbine und Alatáriël fügte hinzu: „Also ab ins Bett, Training ist angesagt..."

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, Harry hatte Remus telepatisch über ihr Kommen informiert, teleportierten sie in den Grimauld Platz.

Sie erschienen alle drei in der Küche, wo sie von Tonks, Remus und Dobby freudig empfangen wurden.

Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten fragte Harry: „Also Remus, hast du schon etwas näheres herausbekommen in Bezug auf die Weasleys, die Grangers und Dumbledore?"

Remus schaute die drei bewundernd an: „Ihr lagt mit eurem Instinkt völlig richtig. Wir konnten feststellen, das sowohl die Fam. Weasley als auch die Fam. Granger unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen. Und ganz offensichtlich ist es Fudge und Percy, die diesen Imperius-Fluch immer wieder erneuern. Die beiden Familien erhalten auch immer wieder Geld auf ihre Konten, aber nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was tatsächlich abgehoben wurde!"

Nun kam Tonks noch zu Wort: „Bei Dumbledore verhält es sich anders. Scheinbar nutzt zwar tatsächlich jemand Vielsafttrank und verwandelt sich in Dumbledore, aber er bekommt die Geld-Transaktionen zu seinen Gunsten sehr wohl mit und muss auch wissen, das sie von deinem Konto, Harry, kommen. Er scheint aber nichts dagegen zu haben und/oder zu unternehmen."

„Nun Remus es war wohl mehr der Instinkt und das positive Denken von Columbine und Alatáriël, die mich dahingehend angestoßen haben. Nun wie wollen wir weiter vorgehen? Ich denke wir sollten das meiste, mich oder jetzt besser gesagt uns, nicht unbedingt öffentlich machen!"

„Besonders die letzten Neuigkeiten..." grinste nun Alatáriël

Und Columbine seufzte nur: „Ja. ja, unser Hengst..."

Das brachte ihnen fragende Blicke von Remus und Tonks: „Was sollen denn diese Anspielungen?" wollte Remus wissen.

Tonks schubste Harry an und sagte dann mit verschränkten Armen: „Hast wohl Geheimnisse vor uns?"

Harry schaute Columbine und Alatáriël an, die ihn nickend ermunterten und dann erzählte er was sich alles in letzter Zeit vorgetragen hatte, einschließlich der Ernennungen zum Prinzen.

„Wow, da hat sich ja einiges getan bei dir!" stellte Tonks erstaunt fest.

Columbine und Alatáriël stießen Harry an: „Los auch noch den Rest..."

„Na gut, also da ist noch etwas, Columbine und Alatáriël betreffend. Sie haben sich da was eingefangen", fing er grinsend an, „das wird sich nicht vor sechs bis sieben Monaten bessern, könnte man so sagen..." dann machte Harry wieder einmal eine fiese längere Pause, in der Alatáriël und Columbine ihn telepatisch schimpften endlich mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken „...nun ganz einfach Columbine und Alatáriël sind schwanger!"

Gleichzeitig vielen diesmal Tonks und Remus in Ohnmacht. Es schepperte wieder mächtig, das sie Teile des Mobiliars mit sich umrissen. Harry schaute sich erschrocken um: „Ups, war ich das etwa schon wieder?" und dann musste er lachen, wurde aber von Columbine und Alatáriël gleichzeitig gewürgt und Alatáriël sagte: „Das war zu erwarten, das ist wieder deine Schuld!" musste aber auch kichern.

„AUFWACHEN!" rief Harry und erweckte kurzerhand die Beiden, „hey, das ist das noch nicht alles, sie bekommen außerdem beide Zwillinge! Jeweils ein Mädchen und einen Jungen!"

Zum Glück saßen Tonks und Remus noch am Boden, so ging der zweite Ohnmachtsanfall leiser von statten.

Wieder erweckte Harry die beiden und levitierte sie auf eine Couch und brachte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey, damit sie sich ein wenig beruhigten. Remus und Tonks brachten kein Wort heraus, schüttelten lediglich ihre Köpfe.

„Man Remus, was bist du doch für ein Weichei. Fällst wegen der natürlichsten Sache der Welt in Ohnmacht. Ist doch logisch Mann und Frau ergibt normalerweise irgendwann ein oder mehrere Kinder. In meinem Fall halt Mann und zwei Frauen ergeben dann immer mehrere Kinder!" dabei blickte er seine beiden Frauen an, die scheinbar überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit seinen Ausführungen waren. Und Harry wollte sie nicht weiter reizen, sondern Remus lieber noch eins auswischen, „und wenn man dann noch mit der oder in meinem Fall den besten, intelligentesten, ehrlichsten und schönsten Frauen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann zusammen ist, dann ist das Glück auf deiner Seite vollkommen wenn du verstehst was ich meine", und grinste in Richtung Tonks.

Nun schmissen sich Alatáriël und Columbine mit strahlenden Augen an den Hals und Harry merkte wie gut ihnen das getan haben schien: „Glaubt mir bitte folgendes. Das was ich gesagt habe meine ich aus vollem Herzen so, aber eigentlich ist das nur ein Bruchteil meiner wahren Gefühle für euch. Sie sind noch viel stärker und in Worten gar nicht zu fassen."

Dann setzte er, ganz in Gedanken noch, flüsternd vor sich hin sagend hinzu, „dabei hab ich die zwei eigentlich gar nicht verdient, noch nicht einmal eine..."

„Was sagst du da?" riefen Alatáriël und Columbine gleichzeitig!

„Oh, habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?"

„Laut genug und du spinnst, aber echt!" sagte Columbine empört und Alatáriël setzte noch einen drauf: „wir haben uns gegenseitig verdient, wenn man das überhaupt sagen kann. Und du bist das beste, was wir bekommen konnten, was es überhaupt gibt!"

Harry war rot geworden, Alatáriël und Columbine waren entrüstet und Tonks und Remus musste schmunzeln, als dann Tonks sie alle drei beruhigte: „Ich denke auch es gibt kaum ein Paar oder Dreierbeziehung, die besser zusammen passt wie ihr. Wobei ich doch sagen muss, bei euch bekommt der Begriff „flotter Dreier" eine ganz neue Dimension..."

Worauf Alatáriël, Columbine, Tonks und Remus sich kringelten vor Lachen. Nur Harry schüttelte hochrot den Kopf.

„Jetzt lasst uns lieber überlegen, wie wir mit unserem eigentlichen Thema weitermachen!" wollte Harry nun weitermachen, wobei gerade Remus und Tonks sich immer noch nicht einkriegten. „Natürlich können Alatáriël, Columbine und ich euch aber auch gerne Nachhilfe geben in Punkto Kindermachen, wenn euch das jetzt wichtiger erscheint?"

Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller, wobei Remus und Tonks nun mit Harry wetteiferten, wer den röteren Kopf hatte.

„Also nochmals. Wie wollen wir mit unserem eigentlichen Thema weitermachen nun weiter machen?"

Nun hatte sich Remus auch wieder beruhigt und sagte: „Mr. Ackourey hat folgendes vorgeschlagen. Wir füllen das Verließ wieder mit etwas Gold auf aber die Bank soll eine neue Vollmacht verlangen, da die alte abgelaufen sein soll. Dafür werden sich dann hoffentlich alle im Fuchsbau treffen. Wir haben übrigens einen Mitstreiter. Es ist Amos Diggory, der Vater von Cedric und momentan stellvertretender Minister für Zauberei in England."

Harry schaute betroffen drein und Remus erklärte Alatáriël und Columbine, was sich in Hogwarts beim Trimagischen Turnier abgespielt hatte. Als Alatáriël und Columbine das gehört hatten nahmen sie Harry tröstend in die Mitte.

„Also", fuhr Remus weiter fort, „Amos ist auf Tonks zuggekommen, um sie von seinem Verdacht zu unterrichten, den er gegen Fudge hegt. Sie bat ihn dann um Bedenkzeit und wir haben das gemeinsam mit Mr. Ackourey haben wir die weitere Vorgehensweise beraten!"

Nun sprach Tonks weiter: „Er hat uns geraten, ihn ins Vertrauen zu ziehen und du glaubst nicht, wie er gejubelt hat, als wir drei ihn dann von dir erzählt haben. Er steht vollkommen hinter uns und mit Mr. Ackourey zusammen haben sie eine Art dritter Macht angefangen aufzubauen. Ein Geheimbund ähnlich dem Orden des Phönix aber halt geheim im Gegensatz zum Orden! Wir sollten uns sofort mit Mr. Ackourey treffen, Amos wird auch dort sein!"

„Ja der Meinung bin ich auch", sagte nun Harry, „aber wir sollten so wenig wie möglich Leute mit hineinbeziehen. Ich denke da nicht an Mr. Diggory, sondern an andere, wie zum Beispiel Dumbledore, der ja scheinbar sein eigenes Spiel spielt. Und die Tatsache der Schwangerschaft dürft nur ihr und Dobby wissen, sonst niemand!"

„Da sind wir, glaube ich alle der gleichen Meinung! Dann lasst uns ins Büro von Mr. Ackourey gehen!"

Damit teleportierten drei, Tonks und Remus mitnehmend, gemeinsam dorthin. Mr. Diggory war auch schon zu gegen und alle stellten sich gegenseitig vor.

„Nun Mr. Diggory, ich möchte sie in den Kreis der Vertrauten mit aufnehmen, Das heißt dann, außer ihnen wissen das nur Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Lupin und Mr. Ackourey und dann sie. Sonst niemand!"

„Harry, ich darf dich doch so nennen, bitte nenne mich Amos. Was du für meine Familie getan hast war unbeschreiblich. Ich möchte mich hiermit nochmals richtig bei dir bedanken!" Damit ging Mr. Diggory auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn.

Harry war sichtlich gerührt und bedankte sich bei Mr. Diggory: „Es ist mir eine Ehre, das ich nun dich, Amos, als stellvertretenden Minister für Zauberei, duzen darf!"

Nun mussten Alatáriël und Columbine lächeln und Alatáriël sagte: „Das ist eine deiner Eigenschaften, die wir so an dir schätzen, deine Bescheidenheit!"

Columbine wandte sich an Mr. Diggory und erzählte in groben Zügen was sich auf Atlantis zugetragen hat. Schließlich endete sie mit: „...und dann wurde Harry noch von Alatáriëls und meinem Vater zum Prinzen bzw. zum Kronprinzen ernannt. Und irgendwann, wenn wir alles geschafft haben wird er, wenn er will König von ganz Atlantis sein!"

Jetzt schaute Columbine Harry liebevoll an: „Eigentlich könntest und müsstest du von jedem die Anrede Königliche Hoheit Prinz und so weiter verlangen. Wie Alatáriël schon sagte, im Gegenteil du fühlst dich nur als Harry..."

Alle anwesenden warfen nun Harry bewundernde Blicke zu und Amos sprach ihn nochmals an: „Ich muss dir wiedersprechen Harry. Es ist mir eine Ehre, das ich dich duzen darf. Danke!"

„Ach hört doch auf! Ich bin einfach nur ein Mensch und habe das Glück, dass die schönsten und tollsten Frauen der Welt mich lieben!"

Nun sprach Alatáriël bestimmt: „Ich finde wir sollten alle Titel beiseite lassen, solange wir unter uns sind, wenn alle einverstanden sind!"

Alle waren ohne Ausnahme damit einverstanden

„Nun dann ist es mir eine Ehre mich vorzustellen", sagte Mr. Ackourey, „Mein Name ist Laurence!"

„Nun wie habt ihr euch das vorgestellt?" wollte Harry wissen.

Laurence erklärte die Vorgehensweise: „Also wir oder sogar besser du füllst das Verließ wieder mit etwas Gold auf. Wenn nun die Weasleys oder die Grangers oder das Dumbledore-Double zur Bank kommt, um Geld abzuheben, dann sollen sie eine neue Vollmacht verlangen, da die alte abgelaufen sein soll. Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie sich dann alle im Fuchsbau treffen, um neue Anordnungen zu erhalten und sicher auch neue Vollmachten zu fälschen. Dann können wir alle, die darin verstrickt sind verhaften. Dazu werden uns treue Auroren unterstützen. Das werden die von uns angeworbenen Mitglieder sein. Damit stürzen wir Fudge, entziehen Voldemort die wichtigste Kraft im Ministerium und alle, die daran beteiligt sind werden ebenso ihrer gerechten Straft zugeführt."

„Ich halte es für gut, wenn Alatáriël, Columbine und ich nur im Notfall eingreifen und das auch nur als eigenständiger Gegenpart und zweiter dunkler Lord. So werden wir nicht in Zusammenhang gebracht. Damit hast du, Amos, eine bessere Stellung, wenn du das Amt des Zaubereiministers übernimmst."

Alle schauten ihn bewundernd an und nickten zustimmend.

Nun fuhr Amos fort: „Dank deiner Unterstützung, Laurence, habe ich so viele Stimmen im Zauberamagot, das ich bei einer eilends einberufenen Neuwahl sicher gewählt werde!"

Hier unterbrach ihn Laurence: „Nun ich habe zwar alles in die Wege geleitet, aber es ist auf Harrys Anweisung hin geschehen und das Gold was ich dafür benötigte kam auch von Harry!"

Nun schauten Alatáriël und Columbine ihren Harry neugierig an: „Du scheinst ja nicht gerade arm zu sein?" fragte Columbine.

„Würdest du uns dazu näheres sagen? Oder hast du etwa Geheimnisse vor uns?" lächelte ihn Alatáriël nun an, ohne es böse zu meinen.

„Oh, oh, das war mir eigentlich nicht so wichtig. Schaut wir haben hier eine Zaubererwährung. Die größten Geldstücke sozusagen sind Galeonen!" damit hielt er ihnen eine Galeone hin.

Alatáriël schaute sich das Goldstück an und bemerkte so nebenbei „Also bei uns ist jemand sehr reich, wenn er so 100.000 davon hätte!"

„Ja aber soviel hast du sicher nicht, oder?" hakte Columbine nach.

Harry wurde knallrot und wandte sich an Laurence: „Ich weiß momentan nicht so genau über meinen aktuellen Kontostand bescheid, eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig!"

„Sag schon!" kam es wieder synchron von Columbine und Alatáriël. Alle im Raum waren am schmunzeln.

„Da kann ich sicher helfen", meldete sich Laurence, „Also Harrys Gesamtvermögen konnte ich, trotz der Beteiligungen an etlichen Firmen und auch trotz vieler Spenden noch vermehren. Hatte Harry schon insgesamt 275 Millionen Galeonen geerbt, so beläuft sich sein jetziger Kontostand auf etwas über 300 Millionen Galeonen. Dazu noch seine Schlösser und Ländereien." Nun musste Laurence grinsen, als er die verdutzten und höchst erstaunten Gesichter von Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine sah, „mit anderen Worten, im Moment ist Harry der reichste Zauberer der Welt!"

Columbine und Alatáriël waren erst einmal sprachlos. Dann fand erst Columbine zu Wort: „Wir haben uns einen Millionär geangelt!"

„Und gleich den reichsten noch dazu!" schloss sich Alatáriël an.

„Ja und mit den Ringen habt ihr Zugang zu allem was bisher mir gehört hat und nun unser gemeinsames Eigentum ist!"

Dann grinsten sie diebisch zu Harry und riefen gemeinsam: „Wir wollen shoppen gehen!"

Jetzt lachten alle, als sie merkten, wie unwichtig aller Reichtum und alle Macht der drei für sie war.

„Jetzt wieder zum eigentlichen Thema", setzte Harry schmunzelnd fort, „Lasst es uns so machen, aber wie schützen wir die Familien Weasley und Granger vor den Todessern. Habt ihr daran schon gedacht?"

Alle schauten sich betroffen an. Als dann Harry fortfuhr: „Vielleicht sollte ich weiter als neuer dunkler Lord auftreten und es als meine Aktion darstellen, um Voldemort zu schädigen. Dann muss er sich auf mich konzentrieren und ist von anderen abgelenkt. Und da ich dann kurz darauf nicht mehr hier bin kann mir und uns erst einmal auch nichts mehr passieren!"

Nun meldete sich Remus: „Genial, denn dieses Problem sahen wir auch schon, konnten aber noch keine Lösung finden!"

„Also so machen wir das!" beendete Harry das Gespräch.

Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine verabschiedeten sich von den vieren und sie gingen auf Wunsch von Alatáriël und Columbine zuerst zu Gringotts. Dort nahm zuerst Columbine ihren Ring, um den Nebeneingang zu öffnen und dann Alatáriël, es klappte problemlos. Aus den Verliesen nahmen Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine einige persönliche Andenken wie Photoalben und Tagebücher mit und ein Kästchen, an dem ein Zettel hing: **_Nur zu Öffnen von Harry und seinen Frauen, wenn sie ganz alleine sind ohne Zeugen! _**Sie waren natürlich ganz gespannt auf den Inhalt, mussten aber warten, bis sie so alleine waren.

Danach wollten Alatáriël und Columbine noch bei Madame Malkins vorbei, um einige Kleider zu kaufen. Harry war überrascht, da sie ja eigentlich sehr viele Kleider besaßen. Als er mit ihnen den Laden betrat gingen die beiden jungen Frauen, nachdem sie sich zuerst suchend umgeschaut hatten, zielstrebig auf eine bestimmte Abteilung zu. Als Harry erkannte wohin sie gingen musste er schmunzeln und insgeheim freute er sich auf die kommenden Nächte. Sie gingen in die Abteilung für Damenunterwäsche...

Nach längerer Zeit war auch dieser Einkauf getätigt und die drei verschwanden in den Grimauld Platz. Gerade Harry war bedacht darauf nicht durch einen Zufall erkannt zu werden.

Dobby richteten den dreien bei ihrer Ankunft aus, das Remus und Tonks mehrere Tage unterwegs seien, um den Plan vorzubereiten. So gingen die drei in ihr Zimmer, verschlossen es und in dem Moment öffnete sich das Kästchen und es erschien ein wunderschöner roter Kristall. Dann erschien zu ihrer aller Überraschung auch Lily, James und Sirius.

„Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, das wir uns das letzte Mal sehen werden!" damit nahm Lily ihren Sohn in die Arme.

„Wir müssen euch erklären, was es mit dem Kristall auf sich hält", erklärte nun James, „Es sind drei Kristalle, ein roter, ein blauer und ein grüner, die zusammengefügt eine weißen ergeben, den Kristall mit dem Namen die Macht des Lichtes! Wir haben diese Kristalle damals gesucht. Wir waren zu viert", damit schaute James auf Sirius, dem die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, „dabei hat Sirius seine große Liebe verloren. Sie hieß Alicia! Sie ist bei der Bergung des Kristalls gestorben!"

Sirius sagte nun tränenüberströmt: „Nun werde ich sie wieder treffen!"

Harry nahm seinen Paten in die Arme, um ihn zu trösten, während Alatáriël und Columbine die Köpfe zusammen steckten und leise miteinander flüsterten. Dann wandten sich die beiden an Harry, Lily, James und Sirius, zuerst einmal aber an Harry: „Schatz verzeihe uns, das wir das nicht mit dir besprechen, aber ich glaube du hast nichts dagegen!" begann Columbine.

„Wir wollen euch etwas bekannt geben, worüber wir uns schon Gedanken gemacht hatten, aber noch keine Lösung gefunden haben! Bis jetzt!" sagte nun Alatáriël.

„Nun es geht um die Namen unserer Kinder. Gleichzeitig wollen wir immer an die wichtigsten Menschen in unserem Leben erinnert werden. Daher haben wir uns für unsere Kinder folgende Namen ausgedacht", setzte Columbine fort und an ihren Mann gerichtet sagte sie, „Unser Sohn, Harry, soll Sirius-Fredegar und unsere Tochter Lily-Aksana heißen!"

Und jetzt wandte sich Alatáriël an Harry: „Und bei unseren Kindern, Harry, habe ich mir folgende Namen gedacht. Für unseren Sohn James-Lúthien und unser Mädchen soll Alicia-Telrúnya genannt werden."

„Danke!" war das einzige, was Harry herausbrachte. Die drei anderen waren zu tiefst berührt, ganz besonders Sirius. Der ging mit zitternden Knien auf Alatáriël und Columbine zu und umarmte sie überschwänglich und absolut glücklich.

„James, Sirius lasst uns gehen. Unsere Aufgabe ist erfüllt!" sagte Lily und zu Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry gewandt, „eines kann ich euch sagen. Ihr werdet tolle Kinder bekommen!" Und damit verschwanden die drei, wie Harry nun wusste für immer. Aber irgendwie war er nicht traurig, sondern er hatte einfach eine Erinnerung in seinen Kindern, die ihm sicher helfen würde.

Nach dem Abendessen wurde Harry von seinen Frauen in den Arm genommen und gefragt: „Lust auf eine Modenschau?"

Jetzt fielen Harry erst wieder die Einkäufe bei Madame Malkins ein und er hatte Lust und nicht nur auf die Modenschau, wie er beiden bestätigte.

Nun es wurde wieder einmal eine anstrengende aber schöne Nacht für die drei. Ach der nächste Tag und die nächste Nacht, waren die drei bis auf Dobby alleine. Dann erschienen am späten Nachmittag Remus und Tonks. Es ging los.

„Obwohl heute Unterricht war soll es ein großes Familientreffen bei den Weasleys geben und dir Grangers sind ebenfalls eingeladen!" erklärte Remus

„Ich habe zwischenzeitlich unsere Gefährten kommen lassen, wir nehmen sie mit! Und auch Alatáriël und Columbine werden dabei sein. Sie sind genauso gut im Kampf wie ich und ich kann sie nicht hier lassen in der Ungewissheit"; nun grinste Harry, „das haben sie mir deutlich klar gemacht!"

Jetzt kicherte auch Tonks: „Ja, ja, die Macht von uns Frauen. Übrigens, Harry, dein Freund Remus hatte die gleiche bescheuerte Idee bei mir geäußert..." und nun schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Na ja, bei Harry ist es eher so, das wir ihn bremsen müssen, wenn sich etwas gegen uns richtet. Dann brennen ihm die Sicherungen durch und das möchtet ihr sicher nicht erleben!" grinste nun Alatáriël und Columbine fügte schelmisch grinsend hinzu: „ja, ja, hemmungslos sowohl im Kampf, wie im Bett!"

„Siehst du Remus", sagte nun Harry, „worauf ich mich eingelassen habe? Lass dir das eine Warnung sein..." woraufhin Remus verstehend nickte.

Tonks, Alatáriël und Columbine stellten sich vor die Beiden mit verschränkten Armen und sagten gleichzeitig: „Komm du mir nur nach Hause.." dann mussten sie wieder lachen.

„Außerdem habe ich auch die Möglichkeit, euch mit vergleichbaren Kampfanzügen wie meinem auszurüsten, das geht aber leider nur für euch beide", damit schaute er auf Alatáriël und Columbine.

Da alles soweit vorbereitet war teleportierten Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine mit Tonks und Remus in die Nähe des Fuchsbaus. Dort angekommen trafen sie auf Amos und fünf weiterer Auroren. Amos und die Auroren waren zu tiefst erschrocken, wie lautlos die drei erschienen.

Harry rief noch seine Gefährten, wie es auch Alatáriël und Columbine mit ihren machten.

„Nun Harry, was würdest du Vorschlagen, wie wir vorgehen sollen?" kam nun Amos mit Harry ins Gespräch.

„Ich denke wir sollten flexibel entsprechend der Situation reagieren. Sie, Tonks, Remus und die fünf Auroren, sollten eigentlich genug sein, um Fudge und Percy Weasley locker zu überwältigen. Aber, wenn doch mehrere Todesser mit erscheinen, werden wir eingreifen. Wir sind sozusagen die Not-Eingreif-Reserve, was für ein kompliziertes Wort, um überraschend zuzuschlagen!"

„Alatáriël und Columbine, lasst uns kampffertig machen!" Damit verwandelten sich die drei und es erschien als erstes die drei Kampfanzüge. Dann erschienen Kurz hintereinander ihre Waffen. Harry hatte seine beiden Schwerter am Rücken, sein Messer und sein Terabolk am Gürtel und an jedem Handgelenk einen Zauberstab. Columbine und Alatáriël hatten ihre Schwerter an der Seite hängen, ihre Pfeile und Bögen quer über die eine Schulter und Brust und die Taschen über die Andere. Dann machten alle noch ihre Blitzringe sichtbar. In der Zwischenzeit Hatten sich ihre Gefährten auch alle schwarz gefärbt. Sie schwangen sich elegant auf ihre tiefschwarzen Kriegseinhörner und wurden komplettiert durch den schwarzen Greifen und den Schwarzen Phönix. Tasatir hatte Harry an eine Stellt teleportiert, an der er noch eine mögliche Reserve der Todesser erwartete, sie sollte dort aber nur im nötigsten Falle die Gegner töten. Besser nur umschlingen und dadurch gefangen nehmen. Alatáriël und Columbine, die das mitbekommen hatten nickten, das sie nun auch bereit waren.

Amos musste mehrmals schlucken, als die drei sich dann elegant auf die Rücken der Kriegseinhörner schwangen: „Remus, Tonks habt ihr davon gewusst?"

Die beiden angesprochenen grinsten: „Nicht nur gewusst, sondern zumindest Harry schon einmal erlebt. Er alleine hat die Winkelgasse, mit seinen Gefährten, befreit. Und glaube mir er wollte damals noch nicht töten. Jetzt ist er zu einem schier unüberwindlichen Krieger geworden, wenn ich Alatáriël und Columbine richtig verstanden haben. Und, bevor ich es vergesse, die beiden müssten genauso mächtig sein wie er selbst." Erläuterte Remus die Situation.

In dem Moment ertönte ein lauter Plopp und es erschienen Hermine, Ginny, Ron und zur Überraschung von Harry auch Professor McGonagall. „Lasst uns rein gehen!" entschied nun Professor McGonagall an die drei gerichtet.

In dem Augenblick kamen die restlichen Weasleys im Garten und baten die vier Besucher, sich dort am Tisch ebenfalls nieder zu lassen. Bill und Charlie waren ebenso wie Fred und George und Molly und Arthur da, halt der gesamte Weasley-Clan. Komplettiert wurde das ganze durch Hermines Eltern.

„Worum geht es, es ist doch ziemlich außergewöhnlich, das während der Schulzeit jemand nach Hause darf und dann auch noch aus zwei verschiedenen Familien?" wollte Professor McGonagall wissen. Dann ertönte ein mehrfaches Ploppen und es erschienen außer Zaubereiminister Fudge und Percy Weasley noch mahr als zwei dutzend Todesser.

„Was soll das!" rief Professor McGonagall und zog, wie auch die meisten anderen der Weasleys ihre Zauberstäbe. Doch ein mehrfaches _Expelliarmus_ entwaffnete alle. Dann fing Fudge an schauerlich zu lachen: „Der Lord wird zu Frieden sein mit mir, wenn ich ihm auch noch die alte Schachtel aus den Weg räume. Die Todesser riefen noch ein _Petrificus Totalus_ hinterher, um ihre Opfer sicherheitshalber noch zu fesseln.

„Nun, scheinbar ist wieder Geld auf dem Konto gelandet, aber es scheint mir doch ungewöhnlich, das unsere Vollmacht abgelaufen sein soll? Was machen wir nun?"

„Was soll das?"

„Von welchem Geld sprechen sie?"

„Percy was machst du denn da?"

Dies und viele andere Fragen wurden gestellt, bist Fudge die Hände hob: „Jedes Mal wollen sie das wieder wissen, na ja, wenn man dem Obliviate-Zauber ausgesetzt ist, kann man schon das eine oder andere vergessen. Und unter dem Imperius-Fluch werdet ihr jedes Mal zu willenlosen Puppen, die uns das bringen, was wir wollen. Das Geld von Potter. Ach, habt ihr denn nun herausgefunden, wo Potter die anderen Verliese hat?"

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klar!" stammelte Professor McGonagall entsetzt.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir", sagte Fudge nachdenklich, „und mein Lord ist der Meinung, das dies eine Falle sein könnte und wenn man feststellt, das ein Teil des Geldes auf meinem Konto zu finden ist, dann verliert er in mir seine wichtigste Person im Ministerium. Das wollen wir doch nicht, oder!" endete er nun fies grinsend.

Nun fuhr er fort: „Nun junger Weasley, jetzt bist du kurz davor, endgültig aufgenommen zu werden. Töte sie und du wirst die Dankbarkeit des Lords erfahren. Ach halt verschone vorerst die beiden jungen Damen unser Jungs wollen doch noch etwas Spaß haben."

Percy wurde leichenblass und stammelte: „Ich dachte, wenn ich dabei bin wird meine Familie geschützt. Bitte lassen sie sie leben!"

„Was soll das? Verweigerst du mir den Gehorsam?" Mit einem _Expelliarmus_ entwaffnete Fudge ihn und rief noch ein _Petrificus Totalus _noch hinter her.

„Dachte ich mir schon, das du zu weich bist. Na dann du ebenfalls!"

In dem Moment war Amos Diggory zu hören: „Ich verhafte sie im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums und enthebe sie aller Ämter, Fudge!"

„Achtung Falle!" war von den Todessern zu hören.

Nun traten Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry in Aktion. Vorher schon hatten die drei einen mächtigen Anti-Portschlüssel- und Anti-Apparier-Schutz aufgebaut. Nun kamen sie im gestreckten Galopp auf die Todesser zugestürmt. Während des kurzen Rittes schossen Alatáriël und Columbine je einen Pfeil in die rechte und linke Schulter von Fudge, um ihn handlungsunfähig zu machen. Sie waren direkt vor die Todesser gelangt, als diese begannen die ersten Flüche auf sie zu schicken. Doch sie hatten dem nur sehr wenig, eigentlich gar nichts entgegen zu setzten, weil auch gerade Alatáriël und Columbine mit einem unbändigen Zorn auf die Todesser mit ihren Schwertern einschlugen, da sie mitbekommen hatten, was sie noch mit Hermine und Ginny, die sie gar nicht kannten, vorhatten.

Godin hatte wieder einmal hinter den, nun drei, herrennend die noch nicht endgültig Getöteten den Gar aus gemacht, während Tjark schützend einen Schild durch seinen Körper vor den Gefangenen aufbaute. Selbst die Kriegseinhörner spießten mit ihren Hörnern einige Todesser auf . Aber Harry war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Er kämpfte furios mit seinen Schwertern und köpfte einen nach dem anderen der Todesser, wobei er vor lauter Wut jedem geköpften Todesser noch sine zweites Schwert ins Herz rammte. Allen nicht in den Kampf verwickelten stand nicht nur der Schrecken sondern blankes Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Einen solchen mächtigen und gnadenlosen Kämpfer hatten sie noch nie gesehen. So war nach kurzer Zeit und mit Unterstützung der fünf Auroren alle Todesser besiegt. Sie hatte aber nur einen Todesser lebend gefangen genommen. Alle anderen waren tot.

Mit einem _Finite Incantatem_ befreite Amos Diggory die Gefangenen, die dieser Aktion mit Schreckens geweihten Augen verfolgt hatten. Solch eine konsequente und harte Vorgehensweise gegen Todesser hatte noch keiner erlebt.

Dann wandte sich Amos Diggory an die drei schwarzen Krieger: „Habt Dank, das ihr uns unterstützt und wahrscheinlich auch beschützt und gerettet habt. Aber Eure Art und Weise kann ich nicht gut heißen. Hättet ihr sie nicht auch nur gefangen nehmen können?"

Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine spielten das von Amos begonnene Spiel mit: „Meiner Meinung nach sehe ich das so", begann nun Harry, der ebenso wie seine Frauen die Kampfanzüge anbehielten, „da die Todesser doch immer wieder aus dem Gefängnis befreit werden, stehen diese nun nie wieder im Dienst diese Möchtegern Lords. Eine Schwächung des Gegners, endgültig."

Langsam erholten sich die Gefangenen und vor allem Professor McGonagall. An Harry gerichtet fragte sie: „Ich muss mich auch bedanken, habe aber eine Frage. Wer sind sie? Ihre Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor?"

Harry überlegte kurz und tauschte sich Gedanklich mit Alatáriël und Columbine aus, das sie auf jeden Fall unerkannt bleiben sollten. Dann sprach er Professor McGonagall direkt an: „Ja das stimmt, gerade sie aber eigentlich auch alle anderen anwesenden sollten mich eigentlich sehr gut kennen..." in dem Moment wurde Harry telepatisch von Tasatir unterrichtet, das er noch einen Todesser gefangen hätte.

„Bevor ich aber weiter mache, möchte ich ihnen mitteilen, das noch ein weiterer Todesser lebend gefangen genommen wurde. Ich hole ihn!" Damit konnten alle entsetzt den Basilisken in einiger Entfernung erkennen, der einen Manschen umschlungen hatte und furchteinflößend das Maul mit seinen Reißzähnen geöffnet hatte. Harry teleportierte sich zu Tasatir, lachte gedanklich, darüber was das wohl für ein Bild abgibt und nahm den gefangenen und bewusstlosen Todesser in Empfang, nicht ohne, wie es für die anderen schien, den Basilisken liebevoll am Kopf zu tätscheln.

Dann erschien er auch schon wieder mit dem Todesser unter dem Arm bei den anderen: „Lasst uns doch einmal schauen, wen wir da alles haben", und entriss seinem Gefangenen die Maske und nickte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, „die Feldermaus, wer sonst!"

„Sie kennen Professor Snape?" zürnte nun Professor McGonagall, „aber wieso sprechen sie so respektlos von ihm?"

Nun zog Harry seine Maske ab und fuhr sich wie gedankenverloren durch sein Haar, so dass seine Blitznarbe erkennbar wurde. Ein mehrfaches „Harry!" war zu hören.

Nicht wie sonst, sondern deutlicher zurückhaltender, wurde er von seinen Freunden und deren Eltern begrüßt.

„Also sind sie tatsächlich der andere, neue dunkle Lord?" wollte Professor McGonagall wissen

„Wie definieren sie eigentlich einen dunklen Lord und nein, wenn sie mich mit Voldemort vergleichen, dann bin ich kein dunkler Lord!"

„Aber du hast all die Zauberer brutal getötet mit den anderen Beiden!" meldete sich nun erstmals Ron und deutete dabei auf Harrys vermummte Frauen.

Ginny und Hermine nickten und Hermine sagte: „Wie bist du eigentlich damals entkommen? Hast du den Todesfluch ein zweites Mal überstanden?"

„Zuerst einmal zu dir Ron", dabei sah er ihn zornig an, „scheinbar wäre es wohl besser gewesen, wenn ihr alle getötet worden wäret", und zu Ginny und Hermine deutend, „was sie mit deiner Freundin und deiner Schwester vorhatten, hättest du scheinbar auch geduldet?" wurde Harry nun laut.

Nun traten Alatáriël und Columbine an Harry hielten seine Schultern und beruhigten ihn telepatisch. Sie erklärten ihm, das dies doch sicher eine Schocksituation sei. Harry nickte ihnen zu und wandte sich dann an Hermine: „Du willst Sicherheit?" Damit zog er sein Oberteil aus, um ihnen die zweite Blitznarbe genau über dem Herzen zu zeigen.

Dann hörte er ein überraschtes „Wow!", das von Ginny kam. Ihm wurde bewusst, das er nicht mehr der schmächtige Junge war, was ihm auch ein telepatisches Kichern von Alatáriël und Columbine einbrachte: „Ich dachte du bist mit Dean zusammen, Ginny?"

„Stimmt, aber du hast dich ja ganz schön gemacht in den letzten Monaten. Und, wer die Wahl hat..."

Jetzt wurden Alatáriël und Columbine sauer, weil da jemand ihren Harry ganz unverschämt anbaggerte. Harry grinste und sandte ihnen nur das Wort _Schockzustand_ zu. Sie wollten aber trotzdem noch reagieren.

Alatáriël wandte sich an Harry: „Meister können wir sonst noch etwas für sie tun?"

„Sollen wir euch später wieder zur Entspannung zur Verfügung stehen, Meiser?" meldete sich nun Columbine.

Harry, der sich derweil wieder angezogen hatte, bemerkte die teils angewiderten Blicke von Ron, Ginny, Hermine und deren Eltern als auch die eher bewundernden von Bill, Charlie, Fred und George. Dann wandte er sich an seine Frauen, um das Siel mitzuspielen: „Später und natürlich wie nach jedem Kampf brauche ich euch beide zu Entspannung und zu meiner Freude. Bereitet euch ordentlich vor!" sagte er zum Schluss in einem herrischen Ton.

Remus Tonks und Amos, die die Hintergründe ja kannten konnten das Schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken. Einzig Professor McGonagall fiel das aber auf. Das bemerkte auch Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine und sie einigten sich telepatisch, das Harry sie informieren sollte.

Harry wandte sich dann ebenfalls telepatisch an Professor McGonagall: Scheinbar können sie noch denken und lassen sich nicht von Oberflächlichkeiten lenken. Und schließlich sind oder waren sie meine Hauslehrerin. Ich möchte mich mit ihnen treffen, um ihnen einiges zu erklären. Bitte gehen sie mit Mrs. Tonks und Mr. Lupin nachher zu Mr. Diggory, so als müssten sie noch die Vorfälle, da es ja Schüler aus ihrem Hause traf, klären!

Professor McGonagall nickte leicht.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten sich Remus Tonks und Amos die Leichen der Todesser angeschaut, aber niemand bekanntes entdeckt: „Nun wollen wir doch einmal schauen, wer sich unter der Maske des zweiten überlebenden befindet."

Sie erlebten einen Schock und Amos rief aus: „Shaklebolt, sie? Wie konnten sie nur!" und zu seinen Auroren gewand: „Verhaften sie diesen Mann und dann alle vier," damit meine er auch Professor Snape, „ins Ministerium zur Befragung mit Veritasserum!"

Amos bat noch Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Harry und dessen Frauen zur Untersuchung in sein Büro. Ginny, Hermine und Ron wurden per Flohpulver zur Schule zurück geschickt.

Familie Granger und der Rest der Weasleys bedankten sich besonders bei Harry für dessen Rettung, wobei die Zurückhaltung, was seine Person angeht, immer noch nicht ganz abgelegt war. Lediglich Fred und George nahmen ihn herzlich in den Arm und einer flüsterte ihm zu: „Und irgendwann erzählt unser stiller Teilhaber uns dann aber die ganze Wahrheit, oder?"

Harry zwinkerte ihnen zu und nickte leicht. Dann verschwanden er mit Alatáriël und Columbine und kurze Zeit später McGonagall, Tonks, Remus und Amos.

Sie trafen dann in der Küche des Grimauld Platzes ein.

Nun musste McGonagall leicht grinsen und wandte sich an Amos: „Schön hast du es in deinem Büro. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann müsste ich glauben, das ich im Grimauld Platz bin?"

Nun lachten die drei: „Minerva, bitte gedulde dich einen Augenblick bis Harry kommt. Dann werden wir dich informieren."

Wie als wäre es abgesprochen erschien Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry. Besonders Columbine und Alatáriël hatten sich herausgeputzt und man konnte den höfischen Hintergrund erkennen. Dann trat Harry vor Professor McGonagall: „Als erstes Professor bitte ich sie hierüber; auch besonders gegenüber Professor Dumbledore, Stillschweigen zu wahren."

Sie nickte ihm erst zu und sprach dann den Zauberereid, was nicht verwunderte, da sie schon einige Zeit die Art des Schulleiters nicht mehr billigte.

Dann stellte Harry Columbine und Alatáriël nacheinander vor: „Zu meiner Linken sehen sie Kronprinzessin Columbine der Druiden von Atlantis und zu meiner Rechten Kronprinzessin Alatáriël der Elfen von Atlantis!" nun musste Harry lächeln, „und ich kann ihnen versichern, das sie mir nicht gehorsam sein müssen..."

Nun mischten sich seine Frauen mit ein und Alatáriël setzte die Vorstellung fort: „Und in unserer Mitte sehen sie Kronprinz Harry der Druiden von Atlantis und gleichzeitig Prinz Harry von Táralóm, der Elfen von Atlantis..."

Und Columbine vervollständigte: „...und außerdem unser Ehemann, gebunden durch den goldenen Seelenbund!"

Professor McGonagall war sprachlos, dann kamen ihr die Tränen und sie machte etwas, was weder Harry, Remus noch Tonks jemals von ihr erlebt hatten. Sie umarmte Harry und schluchtste dann: „Wenn ich es jemanden gönne soviel Glück zu haben, dann dir, Harry! Verzeih meine Emotionalität, aber du warst für mich schon immer etwas besonderes, genau wie deine Eltern..." Sie erzählte nun noch sehr viel über seine Eltern.

Später dann erzählte Harry von seinen Erlebnissen und was er alles so gelernt habe. Man einigte sich auch eine Krankmeldung für das laufende Schuljahr über das Ministerium an Dumbledore zu schicken.

Zum Schluss, sie waren gerade alle beim Essen, bat Harry nochmals um Aufmerksamkeit: „Da gibt es noch etwas, was ich euch beichten muss", dabei nahmen Columbine, Alatáriël, Tonks und Remus ihre Teller und Gläser in die Hand, was von Amos und Professor McGonagall mit Stirnrunzeln quittiert wurde, „es ist so, meine beiden Frauen haben die ganzen Situationen nicht ohne Folgen durchgestanden...", gedanklich rieb er sich diebisch grinsend, die Hände, „so müssen wir euch beide noch davon unterrichten, das beide jeweils Zwillinge erwarten!" Es schepperte wieder mächtig, das sie Teile des Geschirrs mit sich umrissen, um ihn Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Dann erweckte er Amos und Professor McGonagall und sagte nun nachdenklich: „Mal schauen wen ich noch alles ins Reich der Träume schicken kann..." alle waren am lachen und man unterhielt sich noch den ganzen Abend.

* * *

**Anmerkung: **Logischerweise wird das nächste Kapitel wie folgt heißen: **Abschied von Atlantis – Teil 2**

Und zu eurem Wunsch - klar schreibe ich so schnell wie möglich weiter... hetz, keuch!


	19. Abschied von Atlantis Teil 2

_**Danke, danke, danke,...**_

für eure vielen Reviews, sie haben echt gut getan. Und eins verspreche ich. Ich werde diese Story weiter schreiben und das möglichst zügig. Ich weis auch schon in Ungefähr wie ich diese Geschichte enden lassen will. Sie lässt mir dann die Möglichkeit einer Fortsetzung... Aber erst einmal diese Geschichte. Ich denke ich habe bald die Hälfte geschafft!

* * *

Abschied von Atlantis – Teil 2 

Amos und Professor McGonagall verabschiedeten sich von den fünfen und die gingen dann auch kurz danach zu Bett, schließlich musste Harry ja noch seine Entspannung haben, wie er belustigt feststellte. Am nächsten Tag ließen sie es ruhig angehen und erholten sich nur.

Tags darauf erschien der Tagesprophet mit riesiger Überschrift:

**_Der Zaubereiminister ein Mörder und Todesser!_ **

_**Das ist ein Skandal im Ministerium! Der Zaubereiminister ein Todesser und Mörder. Das Ministerium in Person des stellvertretenden Ministers für Zauberei, Amos Diggory, hat Minister Fudge festgenommen als er versuchte, die Familien Weasley und Granger sowie die Hauslehrerin von Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, um zu bringen. **_

_**Werden wir schon von Du-weißt-schon-wer regiert und gesteuert? Zu allem Überfluss war einer der gefangenen Todesser der Leiter der Auroren, Mr. Shaklebolt, der ebenfalls wie der jetzt ehemalige Minister mit Veritasserum befragt wurde. Nach der Befragung wurde ein Schnellverfahren eingeleitet und sowohl der Mr. Fudge als auch Mr. Shaklebolt erhielten den Kuss des Dementors. Weitere Agenten des dunklen Lords konnten festgenommen werden. Ebenso beteiligt waren Mr. Percy Weasley, der eine geringe Haftstrafe auf Bewährung erhalten hat, da er am Ende seine Familie nur schützen wollte. Last but not least wurde der Hauslehrer von Hogwarts, Professor Snape, verhaftet. Da ihm keine Straftat nachgewiesen werden konnte, wurde er mangels Beweisen freigesprochen und darf sogar wieder, auf dringenden Wunsch das Hogwarts-Schulleiters, wieder unterrichten. **_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

Harry und die anderen lasen den Bericht teils mit Genugtuung, teils mit Verwunderung. Ein weiterer Bericht war Amos Diggory gewidmet.

_**AMOS DIGGORY neuer Minister für Zauberei**_

**_In einer Dringlichkeitssitzung des Zauberamagots wurde Amos Diggory zum neuen Minister für Zauberei ernannt Trotz heftiger Gegenwehr aus der Gruppierung um Professor Dumbledore, Leiter des Zauberamagots und Schulleiter von Hogwarts, wurde Amos Diggory mit 2/3 der Stimmen gewählt!_ **

_**Wie Minister Diggory in einem Interview mitteilte ist die Rettung der Familien Weasley, Familie Granger und der Professorin McGonnagall ausschließlich Mr. Potter zu verdanken ! Der Junge-der-lebt soll ja laut unseren Recherchen nachweislich ein dunkler Lord sein, doch schützt er die weißen Magier und bekämpft Du-weißt-schon-wer, und das besser als das Ministerium bisher und der ominöse Orden des Phönix. Dies soll sich nun ändern. Alastor Moody wurde zum neuen Leiter der Auroren benannt. Es werden nun verstärkt Auroren rekrutiert, um sich besser auf den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer gerüstet zu sein. Er bedankt sich ausdrücklich für die Hilfe seitens Mr. Potters.**_

_**Der letzten Sätze seitens des Ministers lautete wie folgt: Du-weißt-schon-wer heißt mit richtigem Namen Tom Riddle und ist kein Gott oder sonst etwas übermenschliches, sondern nur ein extrem mächtiger Zauberer, der nun ein seit Jahren sein Unwesen treibt. Letztendlich ist er einskrupelloser und hinterlistiger Verbrecher und was das schlimmste ist, ein Halbblut, das selber nur Reinblüter um sich scharen will! Ihm und seinen Mitverbrecher erklären wir hiermit den Krieg"**_

_**Ihr Redakteur**_

_**H. Swank**_

**_Tagesprophet_**

Harry lehnte sich zurück. Eigentlich konnte er ganz zu Frieden sein. Auch wenn seine eigentlichen Freunde ihm scheinbar noch mit Vorbehalten begegneten.

Tonks fragte ihn: „Was ich aber nicht verstehen ist, wie du es geschafft hast, das du ganz offensichtlich die Schule nicht besuchen musst?"

„Tja, da wird sich Dumbledore sicher ganz schön die Augen reiben. Ich habe vom Ministerium eine Krankmeldung auf unbestimmte Zeit erhalten und die wurde durch das Ministerium an den Schulleiter bereits geschickt!"

Schließlich fragte ihn Remus: „Wie hast du das denn mit der Krankmeldung hingekriegt? Und was sollst du denn haben?"

Jetzt musste Harry lächeln: „Nun sinngemäß steht folgendes drin. Ich leide an einer ansteckenden Krankheit und bereits zwei meiner Mitmenschen, die zum engsten Kreis zählen sind bereits von diesem Virus befallen und die Heilung scheint langwierig aber machbar. Und um einer möglichen Epidemie vorzubeugen wird mir der Besuch der Schule in Hogwarts, auf Grund der hohen Ansteckungsgefahr meinerseits, seitens des Ministeriums verboten. Meine Prüfungen kann ich, wenn ich will im Ministerium, in einem sterilen Raum, ablegen!"

Jetzt musste er schallend lachen. Und auch Alatáriël und Columbine konnten sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Und dann legten die beiden auch schon verbal los: „Hey Tonks wenn du dich nicht anstecken willst, solltest du Harry aus dem Weg gehen..." fing Alatáriël an.

Und Columbine setzte fort: „...oder du nimmst dir deinen leibeigenen Krankheitsüberträger und lässt dir von ihm solch einen netten Virus einpflanzen..." damit grinsten sich die beiden teuflisch an.

Remus und Tonks schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe, schließlich waren sie die Neckereien langsam gewöhnt.

Dann aber schlug Tonks erbarmungslos zurück: „Danke für das Angebot", griff sich Harry am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Remus setzte sich derweil in einen Sessel und sagte, „Dann kann ich ja endlich dieses interessante und aufschlussreiche Buch durchlesen. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit!" Damit vertiefte Remus sich in das Buch, wobei auffiel, das seine Hände verräterisch zuckten, als könnte er kaum ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Was für ein Buch ziehst du mir vor?" damit näherte sich Tonks Remus angriffslustig und gleichzeitig Harry links liegen lassend.

Als sie den Titel las war es mit ihrer Beherrschung vorbei: „Das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen...", damit nahm sie Remus an die Hand und verschwand.

Harry sprang in den Sessel und sagte hämisch grinsend: „Das Buch wollte ich mir schon lange mal durchlesen...", als Alatáriël und Columbine den Titel lasen: _Der Mann das dominante Wesen!_

Synchron kam nur ein: „Das wollen wir doch erst einmal testen!" und verschwanden ebenfalls mit Harry im „Arbeitszimmer".

Am nächsten Vormittag kamen alle fünf fast gleichzeitig in die Küche. Der Tisch war schon von Dobby gedeckt, als sich alle wortlos setzten.

„Und konntest du deine Dominanz unter Beweis stellen?" fragte Harry Remus.

Remus schüttelte ein wenig schuldbewusst seinen Kopf: „Nicht wirklich!"

„Aber Spaß hat es gemacht und sie sind uns auf den Leim gegangen, oder?" nun lachten Remus und Harry lauthals.

„Was heisst hier auf den Leim gegangen?" wollte Tonks wissen. Auch Alatáriël und Columbine schauten fragend zu einem immer noch lachenden Harry.

Der deutete auf das Buch, als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte: „Dann lass ich mal den richtigen Titel erscheinen", und mit einem Wink erschien der richtige Titel des Buches von gestern: 1000 nützliche Haushaltstrips!

Wieder bogen sich die beiden Männer vor Lachen, als Tonks ganz trocken Remus fragte: „Und hast du den Verhütungsbann gestern Abend auf dich gelegt?"

Remus grinste: „Ich will ja mit dir zusammen leben und auch eine Familie gründen. Aber ich dachte, das wir abgesprochen hätten mit Kindern noch zu warten und da ich nicht den gleichen Fehler wie Harry machen wollte, habe ich ihn logischerweise diesmal nicht auf mich gesprochen!" und damit setzte er sich selbstsicher zurück.

„Ups!" war Tonks einzige Antwort.

Nun runzelte Remus die Stirn: „Was heißt hier – Ups –?"

„Nun ja ich habe den exakt gleichen Gedankengang gehabt!"

„Ja und weiter?"

Nun lachten Alatáriël und Columbine und Alatáriël sagte: „Also hat keiner von euch beiden verhütet..."

Und Columbine jubelte: „Endlich ein Wolfsrudel..."

Nun saß Remus nur noch sprachlos da, was Harry mit einem weiteren Lachen quittierte.

Remus wurde noch das ganze Frühstück hochgenommen, was ihn aber gar nicht tangierte. Er schaute nur noch verliebt zu Tonks, die sich beide direkt nach dem Frühstück verdrückten. Scheinbar gab es da einiges zu klären und zu planen.

„Und was machen wir mit dem angefangenen Vormittag?" wollte Alatáriël wissen.

„Ich denke wir sollten heute, spätestens morgen wieder zurück nach Atlantis." Stellte Columbine fest.

Am nächsten Morgen und einem langen Gespräch am Abend vorher, verabschiedeten sich Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry von Tonks und Remus.

„Wir bleiben in Kontakt und schaut bitte, was Hagrid in Sachen Riesen zu Wege bringt. Das möchte ich auch noch so schnell wie möglich erledigen!" sagte Harry.

Damit verschwanden Columbine, Alatáriël und Harry.

Wieder in ihrem Schloss angekommen machten sie es sich bequem und verbrachten weitere Tage der Ruhe und Erholung, bevor Mohadiph wieder zurückkam.

„So nun bin ich wieder da und kann euch endlich weiter ausbilden. Und eines kann ich euch sagen, die nächsten Monate werden hart und anstrengend!"

Die drei schauten ihn verwundert an, bevor er fortfuhr und dabei Harry anschaute: „In deinem Buch der Magie war zu dem Thema was ich gesucht habe ja nichts zu finden. Ich habe dann in den alten Büchereien gesucht und tatsächlich etwas von der Geschichte über die Macht des weißen Lichtes gefunden."

Nun waren alle ganz aufmerksam. Mohadiph hielt jetzt ein Buch hoch, auf dessen einband nur ein kleiner flacher Kristall geklebt war.

„Hier steht drin, was ihr alles benötigt, um die vier Kristalle miteinander zu verbinden, wo sie zu finden sind und wie er eingesetzt werden kann! Aber dafür müsst ihr noch viel lernen, um das zu realisieren."

„Wieso vier Kristalle?" wollte Harry verdutzt wissen, „es waren doch bisher nur von dreien die Rede gewesen!"

„Den vierten siehst du hier auf dem Buch", antwortete Mohadiph

„Nun zu dem was ich herausgefunden habe", fuhr Mohadiph fort, „Um die Kristalle miteinander zu binden müsst ihr die Magie der Elemente beherrschen. Diese auch Elementarmagie ist ein sehr komplexes Feld! Besonders, weil man eigentlich nur vier Elemente kennt!"

Hier wurde er von Alatáriël und Columbine unterbrochen und Alatáriël begann: „Also ich kenne vier Elemente und ich kenne mich besonders mit den Elementarwesen aus!"

Und Columbine führte aus: „Und ich kenne mich in der Elementarmagie aus. Und die Elemente sind Wasser, Feuer, Luft und Erde!" dazu nickte auch Alatáriël und selbst Harry kannte die Elemente.

„Stimmt soweit", bestätigte Mohadiph, „das ist das Allgemeinwissen. Doch tatsächlich gibt es zehn Elemente mit ihren Elementarwesen und die dazu gehörigen Elementarmeditationen, die die ihr nanntet sind die Grundelemente. Dann kommen die Zusatzelemente das wären Holz, Metall und Blitz mit ihren Elementarwesen Salamander (Holz), Mystikatze (Metall) und Drache (Blitz). Und zum Schluss kommen die drei überirdischen Elemente, nämlich Kristall kann nur von einem Seraphin oder Magier mit den Kräften des Seraphin, Geist, der nur von einem Dämon genutzt werden kann und als letztes das Element des Lebens, das nur von Gott initiiert werden kann.

„Columbine beherrschte nicht nur die Elementmagie der vier Grundelemente, sondern sie hatte auch schon Erfahrungen damit gesammelt. Sie soll mit euch die Elementarmagie trainieren! Es gibt aber einen weiteren wichtigen Zweig in der Elementarmagie und das sind die Elementarwesen. Diese werden ausgezeichnet von Alatáriël beherrscht. Und ich beherrsche die Elementar-Meditation, die lernen wir dann zum Schluss."

Columbine begann mit der Erklärung: „Elementmagie dient dazu, sich mit den Kräften und Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Elemente vertraut zu machen, sie kennen zu lernen und - wenn man bemüht, reinen Herzens und stark ist - sie auch zu beherrschen. Allerdings solltet ihr, bevor ihr euch der Elementmagie widmet, einige andere Erfahrungen gesammelt haben, da diese Form der Magie sehr machtvoll ist. Auf der anderen Seite muß mit ihr sehr verantwortungsbewusst umgegangen werden. Auch ist sie nicht ganz ungefährlich, wenn man nicht umsichtig mit ihr umgeht und die Regeln genau befolgt!"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Grundsätzlich müsst ihr für die folgenden Übungen eine bequeme Haltung einnehmen und in einen meditativen oder tranceähnlichen Zustand gelangen. Auch solltet ihr in der Lage sein, vernünftig und wirkungsvoll visualisieren zu können."

„Wir beginnen mit dem Element Luft. Stellt euch nun das Universum nur gefüllt mit Luft vor. Atmet auch hier die Luft mit all euren Poren ein. Diesmal sollte sich ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, bis hin zur Schwerelosigkeit einstellen. Dann ist das Ziel der Übung erreicht."

Nachdem das gelungen war fuhr Columbine fort: „Atmung zählen, und das Element wieder so oft ausatmen, wie ihr es eingeatmet habt. Achtet auch hier wieder darauf, daß euer Körpergefühl wieder das alte ist. Mit der Beherrschung dieses Elements soll man in der Lage sein, zu schweben oder sich in Windeseile an einen fernen Ort zu begeben..."

Nachdem sie einige Übungen dazu gemacht hatten fuhr Columbine fort: „Lasst uns gleich noch das zweite Element besprechen, das Element Feuer. Bei dieser Übung stellt euch vor, der ganze Kosmos bestehe aus Feuer. Atmet nun dieses Element durch jede eurer Körperporen ein. Spürt dabei wie es euch einnimmt und sich in euch ausbreitet. Hierbei muß ein Gefühl der Wärme, wenn nicht gar Hitze entstehen. Mit der Atmung verfahrt wie bei den anderen Übungen. Das Element genauso oft ausatmen, wie ihr es eingeatmet habt. Wenn man in der Lage ist, dieses Element zu beherrschen, sollte man fähig sein, Schnee zu schmelzen und Kerzen nur durch reine Willenskraft zu entzünden."

Dies übten sie dann einige Wochen und machten auch immer mehr Fortschritte. Langsam sah man auch, dass sich etwas bei Alatáriël und Columbine sehen.

Dann begann Columbine mit den nächsten beiden Elementen: „Das Element Wasser ist das nächste, was wir uns vornehmen. Stellt euch das ganze Universum als unendlichen Ozean vor. Ihr schwimmt darin. Atmet nun das Wasser durch jede eurer Poren im Körper ein. Spürt dabei die Eigenschaften des Wassers. Spürt, wie es euch ausfüllt. Es muß das Gefühl entstehen, daß ihr eins mit dem Wasser werdet. Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, es sei genug, dann atmet das Element Wasser wieder aus. Aber bitte achtet darauf, das Wasser dabei mit derselben Anzahl an Atemzügen auszuatmen, wie ihr es eingeatmet habt. Zählen ist also angesagt! Nach der Übung darf kein befremdliches Gefühl mehr zu spüren sein. Wenn man nach immer wieder wiederholter Übung in der Lage ist, das Element zu beherrschen, solltet ihr in der Lage sein, Regenschauer heraufzubeschwören und vieles mehr..."

Sie übten ein wenig, um mit dem letzten Grundelement fortzufahren: „Kommen wir zum letzten Element Erde. Stellt euch bei dieser Übung das Universum nur aus Erde bestehend vor. ihr solltet dabei ein deutliches Gefühl von Schwere und Dichte spüren. Atmet auch hier wieder das Element Erde durch alle Eure Poren ein. Auch hier solltest ihr euch eins mit der Erde fühlen, als wärt ihr schwer wie Blei. Vergesst auch hier nicht, die Atemzüge zu zählen, mit denen ihr das Element Erde eingeatmet habt. Und atmet es mit derselben Anzahl an Atemzügen wieder aus. Euer normales Körpergefühl sollte sich wieder einstellen. Mit Beherrschung des Elements Erde, soll man in der Lage sein, Dinge in die stoffliche Welt zu zwingen. Sprich zu erreichen, daß etwas in unserer Welt Form annimmt. Auch soll es dazu dienlich sein, sich zu verteidigen - bis hin zu Unverwundbarkeit."

Auch hier übten sie nun wiederum etliche Wochen, bis sie auch diese Elemente beherrschten. Dann kam langsam der Tag der Tage. In wenigen Tagen sollte die Hochzeit stattfinden. Alle drei wurden immer nervöser und hatten ihre Übungen verständlicherweise unterbrochen.

Zum Glück hatten sich die Eltern bereit erklärt Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry die Organisation der Hochzeit abzunehmen. Sie durften aber auch nicht mehr in den großen Saal ihres Schlosses mehr betreten.

„Und seid ihr auch so aufgeregt", begrüßte Harry Alatáriël und Columbine am Morgen der Hochzeit.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" wollte Columbine wissen.

Alatáriël sagte: „Also ich nicht richtig und ihr?"

„Flucht?" grinste Harry

„Gute Idee, wohin?" antwortete Columbine

Nun lachte Alatáriël: „Joa, wir Mädchen fliehen und unser Held bleibt hier und muss alles ausbaden!"

„Ha, ha, nicht mit mir. Ich gehe petzen!" damit stand Harry auf und nahm dabei aber die Bettdecke mit, wobei nun Alatáriël und Columbine nackt auf dem Bett lagen und nun aufschrieen.

„Was ist hier denn los", sagte Alatáriëls Mutter, Telrúnya, die gemeinsam mit Columbines Mutter gerade zur Türe herein schaute. Als sie die Situation erkannten mussten Aksana und Telrúnya beide herzlich lachen und Aksana sagte noch: „Na ja euch beide kennen wir ja so schon so in eurem Evakostüm und du musst dich doch nicht vor uns verstecken, als unser nun bald Schwiegersohn!"

„Das kann ich mir nicht antun, das mich dann auf einmal vier Frauen verfolgen..." du damit verschwand Harry lachend im Badezimmer.

Alatáriël, Columbine, Telrúnya und Aksana schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe.

„Was bildest sich der Kerl denn ein?", sagte Alatáriëls Mutter, Telrúnya lachend aber auch gleichzeitig kopfschüttelnd.

„Wohl zu heiß gebadet das Früchtchen?" ereiferte sich nun auch Aksana, Columbines Mutter.

Alatáriël und Columbine waren nur noch am Lachen.

Zu ihren Töchtern gewand sagte Telrúnya: „Los wir gehen, er sieht euch erst zur Hochzeit wieder!"

Aksana rief noch zum Bad, in dem Harry verschwunden war: „Wir gehen jetzt und nehmen Alatáriël und Columbine mit. Du siehst uns dann erst wieder bei der Zeremonie!" und damit verschwanden die vier, wobei sich Alatáriël und Columbine natürlich schnell angezogen hatten.

So verging für Harry nach dem Frühstück eigentlich ein eher relaxter Vormittag. Er unterhielt sich mit seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervätern, die ihn so neben bei für die Aktion am Morgen beglückwünschten.

Dann war es soweit. Harry trug einen weißen Umhang, der hatte in der Mitte einen hellgrünen breiten Streifen, der zum Ende des Festumhangs sich zu den Seiten verschlang. So gekleidet ging er zur Kapelle und trat ein.

Dort angekommen, staunte Harry nicht schlecht, die Zauberer von Atlantis hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, die Kapelle strahlte in einem hellen glänzenden Weiß, obwohl der Himmel leicht verhangen war. Staunend betrat er das Gebäude und stellte fest, das sich bereits viele Gäste eingefunden hatten.

Der Innenraum strahlte in dem gleichen Weiß, wie draußen und überall flackerten große Kerzen auf, als der warme Luftzug, sie streifte, der entstanden war, als die vier, die Tür geöffnet hatten um einzutreten. Am meisten stach aber der goldene Teppich hervor, der vom Eingang, direkt zum großen Marmoraltar führte, wo bereits jetzt schon der Zauberer stand, der die Zeremonie abhalten würde, Mohadiph. Links und rechts des Teppichs standen viele einzelne Stühle, die ebenfalls mit goldenen Sitzkissen ausgestattet waren und die Leute, die schon eingetroffen waren, begrüßten Harry freundlich und wünschten ihm alles gute, während Telrúnya und Aksana die auch schon da waren, aufstanden und ihn auch noch in den Arm nahmen und ihm sagten, das er nicht so nervös sein müsste, da ja alles gut werden würde. Darüber war Harry sehr dankbar, denn als er die Kapelle betreten hatte, schlug sein Herz um das doppelte so schnell, weil er stark nervös wurde und hoffte das alles klappen würde.

Nachdem sich die beiden wieder gesetzt hatten, schritt Harry weiter auf den Altar zu, wo Mohadiph stand. Lúthien und Fredegar waren noch draußen geblieben, weil sie als Väter der Bräute, ihre Töchter hineinführen würden, um sie dann an Harry zu übergeben.

Es dauert noch zehn weitere Minuten, bis auch die restlichen Gäste, eingetroffen waren schaute sich Harry überrascht um, als sich Remus zu Harrys linker Seite aufgestellt hatte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Schließlich brauchst du ja einen Trauzeugen und Merlin hat Tonks und mich hier her gebracht oder passt dir das nicht?"

Harry schaute Remus glücklich an und umarmte ihn sprachlos. Dann schaute er ganz hibbelig auf die Eingangstüren, wo gleich seine zukünftige Frauen hereintreten würden. Nun setzte eine langsame Orgelmusik ein.

Die Türen gingen auf und eine Schar aus etwa, zwanzig Waldnymphen kam herein geflogen, die auf dem Teppich lauter rote Rosenblätter fallen ließen, bevor sie kurz vor Harry Standort, nach oben flogen und in der hohen Kapellenkuppel verschwanden.

Jetzt setzte die Einlaufmelodie der Bräute ein und Harry schluckte den großen Kloß hinunter, der sich aus seiner Aufregung gebildet hatte. Als erstes betraten Columbine und Fredegar, die Kapelle und schritten langsam über den Teppich. Sie trug ein weißgoldenes Kleid, das überall glitzerte und Harry wusste, wenn die Sonne geschienen hätte, dann wäre er bestimmt, von diesen reflektierenden Kleidern geblendet worden.

Direkt darauf folgte Alatáriël mit ihrem Vater Lúthien. Alatáriël trug ein weißes Kleid, das über und über mit goldenen Stickereien versehen war. Das Kleid war Schulterfrei, so das er deutlich ihre schönen, sanften Schultern erkennen konnte, jedoch trug sie an den Armen auch weiß, goldene Handschuhe, die auch bei jeden Lichteinfall funkelten.

Der Saum der Kleider seiner Bräute war so lang, das zwei kleine Waldnymphen hinterher flogen und sie in die Höhe hielten, damit Alatáriël und Columbine nicht stolperten.

Ihre Haare mussten zusammengebunden sein, denn Harry konnte kein einzelnes Haar auf den Schultern hängen sehen, doch konnte er nicht erkennen, wie es gesteckt war, denn das schöne und einmalige Gesicht seiner geliebten Frauen, war hinter einem ebenfalls weißen Schleier verborgen, so das er es nur erahnen konnte oder es sich in seiner Fantasie ausmalen musste, wie sie darunter aussahen.

Er merkte wie sein Mund immer noch heruntergeklappt war und klappte ihn schnell zu bevor, es einem in der Kapelle noch auffallen würde. In der Zwischenzeit, waren Alatáriël und Columbine mit ihren Vätern, vor ihm angekommen und obwohl, die Schleier die Gesichter von ihr verbargen, war Harry der Meinung, zwei glücklich lächelnde Gesichter, zu erkennen, die ihn mit glänzenden Augen ansahen.

Die Väter reichten Harry, die in Handschuhen gehüllten Hände, ihrer Töchter und nickten ihm mit anerkennender Miene zu. Harry zögerte keine Sekunde und ergriff die zarte Hand sowohl von Alatáriël als auch von Columbine, drückte sie sachte und war erfreut als er ein aufmunterndes Drücken von beiden zurückbekam, denn er war immer noch leicht aufgeregt, auf das kommende.

Alle drei drehten sich, mit schnell schlagenden Herzen, Mohadiph zu, der sie fröhlich anlächelte und ihnen aufmunternd zu nickte, als ob er ahnte wie sie sich fühlten. Lúthien und Fredegar waren bereits zu ihren Frauen gegangen, hatten sich neben sie gesetzt und hielten jetzt ihre Hände.

Es herrschte eine gespannte Stille, in der Kapelle und alle Personen warteten gebannt, was jetzt passieren würde. Mohadiph räusperte sich in dem Augenblick, als es kurz davor war, das die Stimmung vor Ungeduld überschwappte.

„Wir haben uns heute, an diesen wundervollen Tag, für diese drei jungen Menschen, versammelt um sie auf dem Weg, des ersten Tages ihrer Ehe zu begleiten und sie zu beglückwünschen..." begann er zu sprechen und Harry wunderte sich, wie jung die Stimme dieses alten Zauberers immer noch klang, doch wurde er gleich wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, weil dieser weiter sprach, „Doch bevor es soweit ist, hören wir was das alte, weise Buch der Magie zum Bund der Ehe gesagt hat..."

Er sprach eine Weile, über die Liebe und wie sie die Herzen der Menschen erwärmt, um ihnen Hoffnung und Kraft zugeben, bei dieser Ansprache, musste Harry unweigerlich an seinen Paten und Freund Sirius Black denken und wünschte sich, das er jetzt da sein könnte, um dies alles mitzubekommen.

Nach der Ansprache, folgten die jeweils Selbstgeschriebenen Gelübde, der drei Liebenden. Und im Anschluss fragte er an Alatáriël gerichtet, „Alatáriël Sáralondë, du hast alles vernommen, was dein dich liebender Partner vorgebracht hat. Ist es dein Wille, das du diesen hier anwesenden, Harry James Potter, zu Ehemann nimmst und ihn auf ewig, ein Platz in deinem Herzen schenkst, so antworte mit, Ja, ich will!"

„Ja, Ich will!" sagte sie mit einem strahlen im Gesicht auf Harry blickend..

„Nun zu dir", und damit wandte sich Mohadiph zu Columbine. „Columbine Yewwitch, du hast auch alles vernommen, was dein dich liebender Partner vorgebracht hat. Ist es dein Wille, das du diesen hier anwesenden, Harry James Potter, zu Ehemann nimmst und ihn auf ewig, ein Platz in deinem Herzen schenkst, so antworte mit, Ja, ich will!"

„Ja, Ich will!" sagte sie sofort und Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn er hatte Angst gehabt, das sie sich es im letzten Moment anders überlegt hatten.

„So frage ich dich, Harry James Potter, bist du bereit, das gleiche für diese jungen, wunderschönen Frauen, zu tun, wie sie bereit ist für dich zu tun, so antworte mit..." sagte jetzt wieder der ältere Zauberer.

„Ja, ich will, ich will beide!" unterbrach Harry ihn sofort, denn er konnte es einfach nicht mehr erwarten, seine Frauen in die Arme zuschließen und sie nie wieder loszulassen.

Mohadiph setzte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf und sagte, „So, erkläre ich euch, mit der Kraft, die mir der allwissende Zauberer Merlin verliehen hat, zu Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen..."

Der Jubel und Applaus, war Ohrenbetäubend, doch Harry hatte sowieso nur Augen für Alatáriël und Columbine, denen es genauso ging. Sie fielen sich um den Hals und worauf Harry, vielleicht nur ein paar Stunden verzichten musste, hatte er dennoch am meisten vermisst. Langsam trafen sich ihre Lippen und ein gewaltiger Blitz des Glückes und der Liebe durchfuhr Harry, als sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Es wurde noch lange gefeiert und spät in der Nacht schafften es die drei endlich in ihr Bett zu kommen.

Nach einigen Tagen wurden sie von Mohadiph gedrängt weiter zu lernen. Sie sollten zumindest das Thema der Elementarwesen abgehandelt haben, bevor die Kinder auf die Welt kamen. Hierfür war Alatáriël die Spezialistin und brachte Columbine und Harry bei, was sie wusste.

„Es gibt verschiedene Elementarwesen, die uns umgeben und unsere Welt beleben. Und sie sind sehr wichtig für uns und unsere Welt, in der wir leben. Leider sind nur noch wenige Lebewesen befähigt, sie wahrzunehmen. Und ihr Dasein ist manchmal von der Grausamkeit der Menschen überschattet. Trotzdem lieben sie uns und folgen in ihren Tätigkeiten unserer Entwicklung. Und sie gehen liebevoll und voller Anmut und Herzensgüte ihren Aufgaben in unserer Welt nach. Und wenn man einmal genau hinsieht und hinhorcht, dann kann man sie, wenn sie uns lassen, vielleicht doch hier und da entdecken..."

„Jedes der vier uns bekannten Elemente hat seine Wesen. Zuerst nehmen wir uns der Luftwesen an. Feen und Sylphen sind die Elementarwesen der Luft. Und es gibt eine ganze Vielfalt von ihnen. Beide verfolgen unterschiedliche Aufgaben. So haben die Feen mit der räumlichen Ausdehnung des Lebens zu tun, die Sylphen hingegen mit den Bewegungen im Raum, wie z.B. mit der Gestaltung von Windströmungen."

„Sylphen und Feen stellen allerdings nur die erste Entfaltungsebene der Luftelementarwesen dar. Denn auch sie können sich weiterentwickeln und im Plan des Lebens sozusagen aufsteigen. So findet man auf der zweiten Ebene dann sogenannte Raumfeen, Waldfeen und Pflanzendevas. Auf der dritten und zugleich obersten Ebene findet man Ritualdevas, Devas des Ortes und Deva-Meisterinnen."

„Raumfeen sorgen für die Koordination der Prozesse in einer Region. Waldfeen begleiten die Tiere. Pflanzendevas kümmern sich um einzelne Pflanzengattungen. Sie verkörpern etwas wie die Gruppenseele einer Pflanzenart. Sie sind nicht dafür zuständig, wie z.B. Pflanzen wachsen müssen. Dies übernehmen die Elementarwesen des Erdreiches. Sie sind viel mehr dafür zuständig, die Impulse, die sie aus der geistigen Sphäre unseres Planeten erhalten in konkrete Muster zu übersetzen und es so den Erdelementarwesen zu gestatten, die Pflanzen nach ihrem Urbild zu bauen. Ebenso berücksichtigt sie dabei die Impulse, die von den Raumfeen kommen, um in der Gesamtheit ein einheitliches Kraftmuster zu weben, anhand dessen die Erdelementarwesen eine bestimmte Pflanze bauen können."

Auf ihren Wanderungen durch Atlantis lernten sie einige der Luftwesen kennen. Dann fuhr Alatáriël fort mit den Feuerwesen: „Die Elementarwesen des Feuers sind wohl die furchterregendsten Elementarwesen und werden Salamander genannt. Ihre Gestalt ist schauerlich und unproportioniert. Und dennoch haben auch sie ihren Sinn und ihre Aufgaben, und auch sie verfolgen sie mit Hingabe und Liebe. Sie sind als Wesen der Umwandlung im Bereich des Absterbens, der Zersetzung und der Regeneration tätig."

„In jedem Garten der Menschen zum Beispiel kann man sie antreffen. Dort ist der Komposthaufen ihr geliebter Arbeitsplatz, ihr Tempel und ihr Palast zugleich. Dort wird mit Todeskräften gearbeitet, aber auch mit den Kräften der Wiederbelebung. Aber sie dienen nicht nur dazu. Sie sind auch die Wesen der Lichtstrahlung, der Lichtwerdung und sogar die Wesen der Sichtbarwerdung der Welt durch das Licht."

„Während alle anderen Elementarwesen auf der Erdoberfläche werkeln und ihre Arbeit verrichten, sind sie auch im Erdinneren tätig. Deshalb liegt ihre tiefste Entfaltungsebene auch im Erdinneren. Dort walten die Geister der Erdmitte über das Schicksal unseres Planeten. Erst auf der zweiten Entfaltungsebene gliedern sie sich in die Aufgaben innerhalb der Natur als Wesenheiten ein. Und hier führen sie die Lebensprozesse zur Reife und immer weiter durch die Vermoderungs- und Wandlungsprozesse bis hin zur Neugeburt. Dazwischen liegt die Periode der Regeneration in der lodernden Lebenskraft, Energie und dem uneingeschränkten Willen zum Sein des Feuers."

„In der dritten Entfaltungsebene der Feuerelementarwesen finden wir nun die Lichtgeister, jene Wesen, die der Lichtstrahlung und Lichtwerdung dienen. Und in der vierten und letzten Entfaltungsebene die sogenannten Musen. Sie sind die Geister der Inspiration, die im Bereich der Kunst und im Leben allgemeine die geistige Rolle des feurigen Elements verwirklichen. Sie dienen als Mittler der Eingebungen aus den geistigen Sphären, nach deren Vorbild z. B. Kunstwerke erschaffen werden."

„Nun lasst uns gleich mit den Wasserwesen fortfahren. Nixen und Undinen gehören zu den Elementarwesen des Wasserelements. Sie zeigen sich meist in der Gestalt wunderschöner Mädchen. Tragen sie einen Fischschwanz, so ist das mehr Symbol für die Zugehörigkeit zu ihrem Element als ein allgemein gültiges Erscheinungsmerkmal."

„Undinen und Nixen gehören zur untersten Entfaltungsstufe der Wasserelementarwesen und sind zuständig für die unterirdische Bewässerung unseres Planeten sowie für alle Quellen, Flüsse, Seen und Moore. Allerdings ist für sie weniger das Wasser an sich von Bedeutung, sondern viel mehr die Strahlung der Wasserkraft. Sie üben ihre Dienste dabei immer an den Ufern und nicht im Wasser selbst aus. Und das stellvertretend für die ganze Region, die sie versorgen. Allerdings entfernen sie sich nie mehr als 40 Schritte vom Wasser."

„Der Dienst der Undinen und Nixen besteht zunächst einmal darin, die weibliche Qualität des Wassers zu verbreiten. Allerdings ruht alles in einem Gleichgewicht, und so gibt es natürlich auch männliche Gestalten unter ihnen - die sogenannten Wassermänner. Sie scheinen fast nur die Aufgabe zu besitzen, das männliche gegen das weibliche im Wasserelement aufzuwiegen."

„Die zweite Entfaltungsebene der Wasserelementarwesen umfasst alle Nymphen. Sie verleihen einem Fluß, einem See oder einem Auengebiet seine Individualität. Die dritte Ebene der Wasserwesen sind die Nymphenköniginnen und die Landschaftsnymphen. Sie verkörpern und arbeiten für die emotionale Dimension des Wasserelements."

Nachdem sie nun die zwei weiteren Elementarwesen durchgegangen waren suchten sie die, die sie finden konnten auf Atlantis auf, um sich noch mehr mit ihnen vertraut zu machen. Währenddessen sah man schon immer deutlicher bei Alatáriël und Columbine, das sich in ihnen ihre Kinder entwickelten.

Nach einigen weiteren Wochen wandten sie sich dem Erdwesen zu: „Zu den Erdelementarwesen gehören in ihrer untersten Entwicklungsstufe eine Menge unterschiedlicher Wesenheiten, wie die Faune, Gnome, Kobolde, Heinzelmännchen, Elfen und Zwerge. Aber auch jedes Tier und jeder Mensch hat sein eigenes Elementarwesen. Ihre Gestalt ist ebenfalls wie die der Feuerelementarwesen unangenehm bis hässlich."

„Die Gnome kümmern sich dabei in der Erdkruste darum, die Materie zu beleben. Die Zwerge hingegen kümmern sich auf der Erde um die Fruchtbarkeit des Bodens. Sie stellen eine Weiterentwicklung der Gnome dar. Danach verzweigt sich die Entwicklung der Erdelementarwesen in zwei Richtung. Eine davon bewegt sich in die Richtung der Pflanzen, die andere in Richtung der Menschen."

„Die Wesenheiten, die sich mit den Pflanzen beschäftigen, sind die Faune. Sie stellen praktisch die Intelligenz der Pflanzen dar. Die anderen Wesenheiten, wie die Kobolde, begleiten den Menschen. Ihre Funktion ist die Gestaltung. Und dies kann die Musik betreffen, die sie erst hörbar machen oder aber auch die Gestaltung von Räumen. Außerdem besitzt jeder Mensch ein Erdelementarwesen zur Aufrechterhaltung der Körperform.

„Die zweite Entfaltungsebene umfasst die liebende Alte und den alten Weisen. Der alte Weise verwaltet den "wahren Schatz" der Erde - die Weisheit und die Erfahrungen all der unzähligen Wesenheiten der Erde. Aus ihr schöpft er alle Gestaltungsmuster für seinen Bereich. Die liebende Alte ist hingegen die Quelle der Liebe. Sie lässt alle Liebe jedem Elementarwesen zukommen, um ihren Dienst zu erleichtern und sie in ihren Bemühungen zu stärken."

„Das Erdelementarwesen der dritten Ebene ist der Pan. Er ist für die Gesamtheit des Naturlebens in seinem, ihm bestimmte Bereich verantwortlich. Er hält über jeden Bruchteil des Lebens in dem ihm anvertrauten Gebiet das vollkommene Bewusstsein aufrecht. Er erfüllt sein Naturgebiet mit dem Sinn ihres Seins. Er ist immer und überall anwesend."

Sie wollten nun kurz vor der Geburt keine großen Reisen mehr machen und waren wie zufällig an dem Haus, wo sich Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry kennen gelernt hatten angekommen, bei der Suche nach den Erdelementarwesen.

„Wie es der Zufall so will, sind wir am Anfang unserer ersten Zusammenkunft und wo alles, wortwörtlich begann, wieder angekommen!" sagte Harry, als sie sich hier wieder in die Küche setzten.

Sie genossen den gemeinsamen Tag, aßen zusammen noch zu Abend und gingen ins Bett.

„Wir sollten bald wieder in unser Schloss. Schließlich ist eurer Termin in knapp zwei Wochen. Wir wollen doch nichts riskieren, oder?" dabei streichelte er selig, gleichzeitig beide Bäuche.

Alatáriël grinste: „...und wer hat uns den Braten in die Röhre geschoben?"

„...und dann auch gleich zwei?" kicherte Columbine.

„Na wenn schon, denn schon. Außerdem tragt ihr ja irgendwie eine Mitschuld. Wärt ihr nicht so heiß und fordernd, müsste ich ja nicht immer über euch beide herfallen. Obwohl ihr es ja seid, die häufiger über mich herfallt!" dabei grinste nun Harry.

Sie neckten sich noch eine Weile und schliefen dann ein. Mitten in der Nacht wurde Harry dann von Columbine geweckt: „Es geht los!" sagte sie atemlos. Auch Alatáriël wachte auf.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Harry, „jetzt sind wir alleine. Hoffentlich geht das gut!"

Damit sprang er aus dem Bett und holte sich den Schlangenstab. Mit einem Mal überkam ihn eine große Sicherheit. Er wusste was er machen sollte. Dann kamen wieder die Wehen bei Columbine. Alatáriël sprang auf, um mit zu helfen. In dem Moment schaute sie erschrocken an sich herunter und dann auf Harry und sagte: „Ich glaube mir ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt!"

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, oh mein Gott, jetzt legt ihr beide los..." Harry war regelrecht geschockt. Gedanklich rief er Tjark, er solle Hilfe holen.

Dann rannte er in die Küche um zwei Kessel zu holen, die er natürlich durch Zauberei mit heißem Wasser füllte. Diese brachte er zusammen mit Handtüchern und großen Tüchern wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Die Wehen bei Columbine kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen.

Harry erschuf noch vier Wiegen. Dann schien auch langsam bei Alatáriël die Wehen anzufangen. Dann erst einmal ging es bei Columbine los. Die Wehen waren nun unerträglich und sie schrie sich die Schmerzen aus dem Leib. Dann nach etlichen bangen Minuten erschien das erste Kind. Harry hielt das kleine Knäuel in den Händen. Alatáriël rief: „Trenne die Nabelschnur mit deinem Schlangenstab!"

Das machte Harry sofort und wickelte das Baby in eine Decke. Columbine fragte geschafft: „Was ist es den eigentlich?"

Harry war vollkommen überrascht, wickelte das kleine aus und sagte dann, nach dem er es wieder zugedeckt hatte: „Es ist unsere kleine Lily- Aksana, ein süßes Mädchen!"

Columbine lächelte leicht, als auch schon wieder die nächsten Wehen kamen. Kurz danach kam ihr Sohn zur Welt. Auch dort wiederholte sich die Prozedur, Harry trennte die Nabelschnur mit seinem Zauberstab: „Willkommen bei uns Sirius-Fredegar!" legte ihn ins Bettchen und deckte ihn ebenfalls zu.

Columbine lächelte glücklich und schlummerte nach den Anstrengungen ein.

Als hätten sie es abgesprochen kamen nun auch bei Alatáriël die Wehen immer häufiger. Nach einer knappen Stunde kam erst ihre gemeinsame Tochter Alicia-Telrúnya und wenige Minuten danach ihr Sohn James-Lúthien auf die Welt. Auch hier trennte Harry beide Male mit seinem Zauberstab die Nabelschnüre und legte die Kinder in ihre Wiegen. Genau wie bei Columbine schlief nun auch Alatáriël ein. Harry schaffte noch Ordnung, was natürlich einige Zeit dauerte, er war froh das die Babys ruhig blieben und wollte sich dann erst einmal selber ausruhen, als Tjark in einer Flamme erschien.

Davon wurden auch Alatáriël und Columbine wach und schauten ebenso wie Harry verdutzt auf Tjark. Denn dieser hatte die vier Phönixeier mitgebracht, die schon deutliche Risse aufwiesen.

Als er die Eier abgelegt hatte bat er Harry gedanklich, die vier Kinder frei zu machen. Da der Raum sehr warm war, folgte Harry dem Wunsch von Tjark, nachdem er Rücksprache mit Columbine und Alatáriël gehalten hatte. Er half den beiden sich im Bett aufzusetzen, schob ihnen ein paar Kissen in den Rücken, damit sie es bequemer hatten und besser schauen konnten und ging dann zu den Wiegen

Sobald die Babys frei lagen, sie hatten zur Verwunderung von Harry, Columbine und Alatáriël sich immer noch nicht gemeldet, sondern schienen ganz ruhig und irgendwie aufmerksam auf etwas zu warten, obwohl man das ja nicht von gerade frisch Geborenen sagen könnte, dann schlüpften die vier Phönixe. Sie waren selber noch sehr klein, viel kleiner als Tjark, und flogen aber umgehend jeder an ein Bettchen.

Dort setzten sie sich direkt auf den Bauchnabel des jeweiligen Babys und zum riesigen Schrecken von Harry, Columbine und Alatáriël gingen sie in Flammen auf. Harry stürmte auf die Wiegen zu und erkannte, das den Babys nichts Schlimmes passiert war: „Es ist nichts passiert", erklärte er Alatáriël und Columbine, „Ganz offensichtlich sind bei allen Babys die Bauchnabe verheilt. Doch scheinbar hat nun jedes unserer Babys ein kleines Phönix-Tatoo über dem Bauchnabel.

Nun klärte sie Tjark auf, das sie die erste Stufe der absoluten Bindung eingegangen sind. Sie bräuchten keine Angst zu haben, ganz im Gegenteil, sie würden dadurch viele Vorteile erlangen.

Nun fingen die Babys doch an zu weinen und Alatáriël und Columbine baten Harry, das sie ihre Babys stillen wollten.

„Ha, ich hab eine Idee!" damit erschuf Harry zwei Kissen, die wie dicke Schlangen aussahen und legte sie um die Bäuche von Alatáriël und Columbine. Darauf bettete er dann die Babys bei ihren Müttern, so das sie gleichzeitig gestillt werden konnten, auf den Kissen lagen und sie nicht gehalten werden mussten _(Anmerkung von mir: Das nennt man ein Stillkissen!)_ .

Alatáriël und Columbine waren glücklich, als jede ihre Zwillinge am stillen war. In dem Moment erschienen auch die Eltern von Alatáriël und Columbine. Als sie den Raum betraten stellten sie überrascht aber auch überglücklich fest, das die drei alles schon bestens geregelt hatten. Die mitgebrachten Heiler machten nur eine kurze Diagnose und stellten fest, das alles in bester Ordnung wäre und verschwanden auch schon wieder.

Harry wurde von seinen Schwiegervätern gleichzeitig in den Arm genommen. Als in dem Moment die gesamte Last von Harry abfiel, verabschiedete er sich in eine Ohnmacht. Fredegar und Lúthien hielten ihn lachend in der Mitte und trugen ihn ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch.

Kurze Zeit später erwachte Harry wieder und schaute sich verdutzt um: „Warum lacht ihr denn?"

Lúthien lächelte: „Na, es ist halt schon bemerkenswert mit dir. Alles schaffst du, als hättest du darin wie ein erfahrener Heiler schon Erfahrung. Aber als alles geschafft war fällst du in Ohnmacht. Einfach köstlich!"

„Oder wolltest du uns noch was beichten, so von wegen Geburtserfahrung...?" grinste Fredegar.

„Witzbolde!" war Harry einziger Kommentar.

Dann ging Harry wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu seiner Familie.

Nun vergingen rund vier Wochen, bis sich alle soweit erholt hatten und Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry mit ihren vier Kindern wieder ins Schloss zurückreisen konnten. Dort angekommen erwartete sie bereits Mohadiph.

Sie richteten sich erst einmal wieder häuslich ein und waren nun auch froh, das wieder einige Bedienstete zur Unterstützung da waren. Andererseits hatten sie eigentlich keine Probleme damit sich um ihre Babys zu kümmern. Sie mussten aber mit ihrer Ausbildung vorankommen. Und das wollte auch Mohadiph.

„Also, ich habe herausgefunden, das ihr, um eure Elementarkräfte zu verstärken, es eine Meditation zum jeweiligen Element gibt. Diese müsst ihr auch noch lernen. Dann braucht ihr für eure nächste Etappe die Fähigkeit Auren lesen zu lernen. Dazu kommt noch, das ihr Chakren und zu guter letzt die Astralprojektion erlernen müsst. Denn der nächste Stein ist in der Unterwelt zu finden. Dort sind aber Nachtelfen und Obsidianer so zerstritten über ein Gebiet, das jeder für sich beansprucht. Und genau dort findet ihr den nächsten Kristall. Eure Aufgabe wird sein dort Frieden zu stiften und dann den Stein zu holen. Und nur über das erkennen der Auren könnt ihr Freund oder Feind voneinander unterscheiden! Für eure letzte Etappe müsst ihr dann wieder zu Merlin und Morgana. Die erklären euch dann, wie es weiter geht!"

Alatáriël und Columbine schauten Harry unsicher an: „Ist das nicht zu gefährlich für unsere Babys?" wollte Alatáriël wissen.

„Aber dich alleine lassen wir auch nicht gehen!" stellte Columbine kategorisch fest.

„Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob das alles so richtig ist. Aber ich denke wenn wir uns gut vorbereiten und sehr vorsichtig sind und mit Hilfe unserer Gefährten, sollten wir doch eine gewisse Sicherheit haben."

Sie schauten nun besorgt auf ihre Kinder und Harry fuhr fort: „Außerdem können wir uns bei Gefahr ganz schnell weg teleportieren. Und jetzt danke ich noch mehr als jemals zuvor – lieber Flucht als unnützenden Heldentum! Und zu guter letzt werden sie bei Beginn der Reise zumindest ein Jahr alt sein. Also nicht mehr ganz die kleinen Babys!"

Alatáriël und Columbine umarmten Harry und hatten sich wieder etwas beruhigt.

Mohadiph begann nun mit den verschiedenen Arten der Meditationen: „Zum einen gibt es die Luftmeditation. Stellt euch vor, ihr sitzt unter einem schönen alten Baum auf einer Waldlichtung. Der Wind streicht leise um euch herum und lässt die Blätter tanzen. Er streift euch durch die Haare und um euer Gesicht. Fühle ihn auf eurer Haut. Er ist kühl und erfrischend. Nun greift euch der Wind wie ein Freund unter die Arme und erhebt euch mit sich in die Lüfte. Ihr fliegst mit ihm und freut euch an der Leichtigkeit und der Freiheit, die er euch gewährt.

Nun streifst ihr mit dem Wind umher, seht euch die Gegend an, über die ihr hinweg fliegt. Sie ist wunderschön. Und alles scheint so unberührt aus dieser Perspektive. Nun werdet ihr eins mit dem Wind. Ihr seid der Wind. Und ihr könnt selbst die Blätter zum Tanzen bringen, Wolken vor euch her treiben und durch die Äste der Bäume und durch die Straßen streifen."

„So und nun genießt es und erfreut euch daran. Kehrt dann langsam wieder zu dem Punkt zurück, wo eure Reise begonnen hast. Bedankt euch bei euren Freunden und kehre in die Realität zurück."

Diese Übung machten die drei nun einige Tage und wurden immer sicherer. Es fiel ihnen nun auch leichter das entsprechende Element zu beherrschen. Dann wandten sie sich der nächsten Meditationsart zu, der Feuermeditation

„Stellt euch vor ihr sitzt unter einem schönen alten Baum auf einer Waldlichtung. Die Sonne scheint euch auf den Bauch und ins Gesicht. Sie ist warm und angenehm. Fühlt sie auf eurer Haut. Wie ihre Strahlen euch kitzeln.

Nun hebt ihr langsam vom Boden ab aufwärts in Richtung Sonne. Spürt wie ihr euch langsam entgegen schwebt. Die Sonne wird immer wärmer. Ihr spürt ihre Kraft und ihre Strahlung am ganzen Körper. Je näher sie euch kommst, desto wärmer und heißer wird es. Wenn ihr es gerade noch aushalten könnt, haltet ihr an und schwebt ihr nicht weiter entgegen. Ihr fühlt ihre ganze Kraft, die ganze Kraft des Feuers. Es erfüllt euch und lässt euch innerlich eins mit ihm werden. Genießt die Energie des Feuers. Spürt welche Kraft der Zerstörung und Erneuerung in ihm steckt. Dann schwebt ihr langsam wieder zurück. Zurück an eurem Platz unter dem Baum.

Kehre nun in die Realität zurück.

Diese Art der Meditation war sehr spannend und auch sehr emotional, was die Empfindungen betraf. Auch hier machten sie in den nächsten Wochen deutliche Verbesserungen in der Nutzung des zweiten Elementes. Dann wandten sie sich an die Wassermeditation.

Wieder erklärte ihnen Mohadiph: „Ihr sitzt an einem schönen See. Es ist ruhig hier und ihr fühlt euch wohl.

Das Wasser rauscht leise und ihr möchtest hinein gehen. ihr stehst auf und lauft zum Ufer. Eure Füße werden schon vom Wasser umspült. Es ist ein weiches und angenehmes Gefühl. Ihr geht tiefer und immer tiefer in das Wasser, soweit, daß nur noch euer Kopf herausschaut. Das Wasser umgibt euch nun ganz und gar. Und langsam verfließen eure Körpergrenzen und ihr werdet eins mit dem Wasser. Es ist wunderschön. Ihr seid nun ein Teil des Sees. Ihr könnt jeder einzelne Tropfen sein oder der ganze See selbst. Und ihr spürt die Macht des Wasser. Wie es allen Dingen Leben gibt. Nun gibt euch das Wasser euren Körper zurück. Und ihr geht langsam wieder ans Ufer zurück. Geht wieder an euren Platz am See, wo eure Reise begonnen hat. Kehrt nun in die Realität zurück."

Gleich darauf erklärte Mohadiph: „Lasst uns gleich noch mit der Erdmeditation fortfahren. Sie ist der Wassermeditation sehr ähnlich!"

Die drei nickten und Mohadiph fuhr fort: „Ihr sitzt unter einem schönen alten Baum auf einer Waldlichtung. Ihr spürt den Boden unter euch und die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er ausstrahlt. Es ist ein warmes und wohliges Gefühl. Nun sinkt ihr in die Erde ein. Sie umschließt euch und hüllt euch ein. Sie nimmt euch wie eine Mutter in ihre Arme und umgibt euch ganz. Du spürt ihre Umklammerung und fühlt euch wohl. Eine unheimliche Stärke und Kraft geht von ihr aus. Nichts kann sie erschüttern. Nun werdet ihr ein Teil der Erde. Ihr spürt ihre Kraft Leben zu spenden, und alles zu manifestieren. Ihr fühlt ihre Mütterlichkeit und ihre Fürsorge für alles Leben auf ihr. Genießt dieses Gefühl. Denn ihr seid nun selbst Mutter Erde mit all ihrer Schönheit und Kraft. Nun gibt sie euch wieder an die Oberfläche. Und ihr liegt wieder unter dem uralten Baum. Kehre nun in die Realität zurück."

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate verbrachten sie nun ihre Ausbildung in den drei Bereichen der Elementarmagie zu festigen. Zwischenzeitlich hatten sie auch schon wieder Geburtstag. Und ein runder noch dazu.

Die Eltern von Columbine und Alatáriël hatten eine riesige Geburtstagspartie vorbereitet. Und das Geschenk war, das sie für drei Tage die Kinder nehmen wollten. Dann schließlich waren sie mit ihren nun sechs Monaten schon abgestillt und die drei hätten sich einen Kurzurlaub verdient. Nach der Feier verschwanden die drei zum einen glücklich aber auch traurig, weil sie ihre Kinder nun das erste Mal für mehrere Tage nicht mehr sehen würden.

Es wurde aber ein sehr kurzweiliger Urlaub...

Als sie wieder zurück kamen waren sie ausgeruht aber auch überglücklich ihre Kinder wieder in ihre Arme nehmen zu können.

Und weiter ging es mit der Ausbildung. Das nächste Thema, Aura, stand an und Mohadiph hatte dazu eine Spezialisten für dieses Thema geholt – Merlin! Er wurde von Morgana begleitet, die sich dann um Ausbildung der Astralprojektion kümmern wollte

Merlin begann: „Eine Aura ist ein Energiefeld, das jedes Lebewesen umgibt. Aber man kann eine solche Aura auch bei unbelebten Dingen wie Steinen etc. finden. Sie besteht aus verschiedenen Farben. Und jede dieser Farben hat eine bestimmte Bedeutung. Auren lesen zu können, kann sehr nützlich sein, z.B. um Krankheiten zu lokalisieren und ihre seelischen Hintergründe zu erforschen. Aber Vorsicht! Wenn ihr die Aura einer anderen Person lest, denke immer daran, daß bei jedem Kontakt Eure beiden Auren aufeinander reagieren. Ihr solltet also vorher eure eigene Aura sehr genau kennen, bevor ihr beginnt, die der anderen zu interpretieren. Die Aura ist z.B. auch der Grund, warum einem jemand entweder gleich sehr sympathisch oder völlig suspekt ist. Zu jemandem, der in etwa die selbe Frequenz besitzt, wie man selbst, fühlt man sich schnell hingezogen. Bei einer sehr unterschiedlichen Frequenz, stellt sich gleich ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins und der Disharmonie ein. Man spürt einfach, daß da was nicht passt. Leider wurden wir von klein auf darauf trainiert, Auren nicht zu sehen. Obwohl jedes Ding seine eigene Aura hat. Aber wie bei den meisten Dingen im Leben: Mit etwas Übung können wir diese Fähigkeit zurückerlangen. Etwas später erkläre ich die Farben und ihre Bedeutung. Aber bevor wir uns daran machen, sollten wir wieder lernen, Auren wieder zu sehen."

„Hier nun die erste Übung!"

Damit gingen sie ins Kaminzimmer: „Als erstes sucht euch einen ruhigen Raum, in dem ihr das Licht dämpft. Nicht ist schlimmer als grelles Licht. Eine sanfte Beleuchtung ist das beste, um Auren zu lesen. Nehmt euch ein Stück einer Rolle Pergament, groß genug, damit eure Hand darauf Platz hat. Lege eine Hand darauf und entspanne die Augen. Starrt nicht auf die Hand, sondern schaut viel mehr entspannt auf die Gegend um eure Fingerspitzen und Finger. Nach einer Weile, wenn ihr entspannt genug seid, werdet ihr einen sanften Schimmer um eure Hand erkennen. Und wenn ihr lange genug darauf schaut, werdet ihr auch Farben erkennen. Anfänger werden anfangs zwar nur eine einzige Farbe erkennen. Aber mit der Zeit, werdet auch ihr das volle Spektrum der Farbe sehen. Gebt nicht auf, wenn es nicht auf Anhieb klappen sollte. Auch hier macht nur Übung den Meister. Und nach etwas Übung werdet ihr feststellen, daß Aura lesen gar nicht so schwer ist, wie ihr am Anfang gedacht habt. Später könnt ihr euch auch andere Dinge nehmen als eure Hand. Z. B. eine Pflanze oder einen Stein. Nehmt euch einfach, was ihr wollt."

Es dauerte Lange, bis sie die verschiedenen Auren erkennen konnten. Doch tatsächlich nach zwei Monaten konnten sie die Auren erkennen und sogar ihre eigenen unterdrücken.

„Nun lasst uns die Farben und ihre Bedeutung erklären:" fuhr Merlin fort.

„ROT - ist die Farbe der Stärke, starker Leidenschaft und des Willens. Dunkles Rot könnte symbolisieren, daß jemand ein aufbrausendes Gemüt hat oder nervös und impulsiv ist. Alle Rottöne verheißen nervöse Tendenzen."

„ORANGE - ist die Farbe der Wärme, Gedankenfülle und Kreativität. Je trüber es ist, desto mehr Stolz steckt dahinter. Während goldenfarbiges Orange Selbstkontrolle kennzeichnet. Jemand mit Orange in der Aura könnte aber auch ein Nierenleiden haben."

„GELB - bedeutet mentale Aktivität und Optimismus. Es kann aber auch Weisheit und eine neue Möglichkeit des Lernens bedeuten. Ein goldiges Gelb heißt, daß die Person auf sich selbst acht gibt. Rötliches Gelb bedeutet hingegen, daß jemand schüchtern und scheu ist."

„GRÜN - ist die Farbe der Sympathie und Ruhe. Eine Person mit Grün in der Aura könnte sehr gut in heilende Berufe passen und ist generell sehr verlässlich. Dunkle Schatten von Grün induzieren, daß jemand eifersüchtig und unsicher ist."

„BLAU - ist die Farbe von Ruhe und Stille. Jegliche blauen Gebiete in der Aura sind gut, aber dunkles Blau ist noch am besten. Jemand mit dunklem Blau in der Aura ist jemand, der seinen wahren Platz im Leben gefunden hat. Viele von ihnen sind auch spirituell veranlagt. Manchmal allerdings, kann es auch bedeuten, daß jemand depressiv und launisch ist."

„VIOLETT oder INDIGO - ist die Farbe von jemandem, der etwas in seinem Leben vermisst oder sucht. Es bedeutet aber auch, daß jemand Dinge gut und praktisch erledigen kann. Dunklere Schatten könnten anzeigen, daß die Person Hindernisse überwinden muß und sich unverstanden fühlt."

„SCHWARZ - ist die Farbe des Schutzes. Könnte ein Anzeichen dafür sein, daß sich jemand verstecken will oder etwas zu verbergen hat. Unausgeglichenheit ist eine weitere Interpretationsmöglichkeit.

Diese eben vorgestellten Farben sind die üblichen. Aber es gibt noch jede Menge andere, die ich Dir ebenfalls näher bringen möchte."

„PINK - ist die Farbe der Liebe. Sie repräsentiert Mitleid und möglicherweise eine Liebe zu Kunst und Schönheit. Dunkleres oder trüberes Pink könnte bedeuten, daß jemand noch ziemlich unreif ist."

„WEISS - ist oft die erste Farbe, die man überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommt, wenn man beginnt, Auras zu lesen. Wenn es eine starke Farbe in der Aura ist, bedeutet sie Reinheit und Wahrheit."

„BRAUN - könnte von einer Person ausgehen, die sehr "erdverbunden" ist, sehr verwurzelt. Wenn diese Farbe jedoch in den Chakrapunkten auftaucht, ist es ein Anzeichen für eine Blockierung der Energie."

„SILBERNE LICHTCHEN - können bedeuten, daß jemand schwanger ist, war oder wird. Wie auch immer, das ist nicht immer so. Es kann auch ein Anzeichen dafür sein, daß jemand sehr viel Kreativität in seinem Leben zulässt."

„SCHWARZE PUNKTE - Sie symbolisieren Unausgeglichenheit. Aber auch, daß jemand an schlechten Gewohnheiten festhält, die er/sie ablegen sollte. Meditation hilft, diese schwarzen Punkte zu reduzieren. Aber auch Sonnenlicht ist hilfreich."

Nachdem sie sich auch damit befasst hatten ging Merlin über ihnen nun die Chakren näher zu bringen: „Hier möchte ich euch etwas über die Chakren erzählen, die auch mit in den Bereich der Auren gehören. Damit es nicht zu kompliziert wird, werde ich mich hier auf die sieben Hauptchakren beschränken. Alle sieben Chakren könnt ihr aktivieren und stärken, wenn ihr sie sanft streichelt und die entsprechende Farbe in das jeweilige Chakra hinein atmet. Solltet ihr mit einem der beschriebenen Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Chakren Schwierigkeiten haben, könnt ihr durch diese Übungen dieses Chakra stärken und so vielleicht sogar Lösungen für einzelne eurer Probleme herbeiführen. Viel Spaß beim lesen und lernen."

Damit übergab er ihnen ein Pergament mit den sieben Chakren. Daran arbeiteten die drei, bis si nach gut sechs Wochen auch damit klar kamen:

**I. Das Wurzel- oder Basis-Chakra**

Das Wurzel- oder Basis-Chakra liegt zwischen Schambein und dem unteren Ende der Wirbelsäule. Hier liegt das Zentrum für Deine Lebenskraft, Dein Verlangen und Deine Sexualität. Es spielt deshalb auch eine große Rolle bei der Erregung sexueller Lust. Das Wurzelchakra ist am engsten mit der Erde verbunden und seine Enegrie hat eine dunkelrote Farbe. Wenn Du Dir vorstellt, daß Du vom Basis-Chakra aus mit einer Schnur mit der Erde verbunden bist, dann kannst Du es vielleicht kribbeln oder pulsieren spüren.

**II. Das Nabel- oder Milz-Chakra**

Das Nabel-Chakra befindet sich etwa 2-3 fingerbreit unter dem Bauchnabel. Wenn Du Dich das erste Mal zu jemandem hingezogen fühlt, ist dieses Zentrum aktiv. Es beherbergt die Energien für den Wunsch nach Fortpflanzung und Mutterschaft. Außerdem werden dem sexuellen Drang des Wurzel-Chakras hier Freundschaft und Freude zugefügt. Es hat eine orangene Farbe und wird durch Berührung und Fürsorge gestärkt.

**III. Das Solarplexus-Chakra**

Das Solarplexus-Chakra liegt in Deinem Rippenbogenwinkel unterhalb des Brustbeins. Hier sind die Energien für Dein Ego gesteuert. Es beherbergt also Energien für Deine Persönlichkeit und Deine Selbstdarstellung nach außen. In diesem Zentrum werden also auch Machtkämpfe empfunden, die Du mit anderen ausführst. Diese Chakra hat eine sonnengelbe Farbe.

**IV. Das Herz-Chakra**

Im Herz-Chakra befindet sich alle Liebe - die für sich selbst, für andere und für das Leben. Es befindet sich in der Mitte der Brust auf dem Brustbein. Du spürst es zumeinst, wenn Du jemanden wirklich innig liebst. Diese Chakra ist aber auch für Toleranz, Freude, Anmut und bedingungslose Liebe zuständig. Es unterscheidet sich vom Nabel-Chakra insofern, daß hier die Liebe und Freude nicht aktiviert werden muß durch Verlangen. Hier ist dies alles ohne das da. Hier lebt auch die Hilfe für andere. Die Farbe des Chakras ist grün, wie die der Göttin Venus.

**V. Das Kehlkopf-Chakra**

Das Kehlkopf-Chakra hat eine blaue Farbe. Und es ist Sitz für das Sprechen und das Zuhören. Hier wird diesen Dingen Klarheit verliehen. Aber auch die Kreativität, der Symbolismus, sowie die Artikulation von Wünschen, Gefühlen und Gedanken werden hier beherbergt. Mit diesem Chakra verleihst Du auch Deinen Beschwörungsformeln und Zaubersprüchen Deine Zauberkraft.

**VI. Stirn-Chakra oder Drittes Auge**

Das Stirn-Chakra hat eine violette Farbe und ist Sitz für Deine Phantasie und Imaginationskräfte. Aber auch Deine Intuition ist hier. Wer diese Chakra im magischen Sinne beherrscht, bekommt den sogenannten magischen Blick (oder auch stechenden Blick), der alles zu durchdringen scheint und Dir Macht über Dinge und Menschen verleiht. Eine sehr behutsam zu verwendende Macht!

**VII. Das Scheitel-Chakra**

Das Scheitel-Chakra ist die Kombination aller Chakren und stellt Deine Verbindung zum Kosmos, Universum, kollektivem Ich - oder wie man es nennen will- her. Stell Dir dies wie eine lange Antenne nach oben vor. Seine Farbe ist weiß, weil es eine Kombination aus allen vorangegangenen Chakrafarben ist. Hier laufen alle Chakren zusammen. Es repräsentiert die Einsicht und das Verstehen. Aber nicht nur der Verstand wird hier damit gemeint. Es repräsentiert das Verstehen auch auf der Ebene der Weisheit.

Dann wandte sich Morgana mit dem letzten Thema an die drei: „Es gibt verschiedene Arten der Astralprojektion oder der Projektion an sich, die ich euch im folgenden vorstellen möchte. Des weiteren werde ich euch zwei Methoden aufzeigen, mit deren Hilfe man die Astralprojektion erlernen kann."

„Es gibt unterschiedliche Astralprojektionen. Die erst wäre die MENTALE PROJEKTION - Hierbei ist nur das Bewusstsein an einen anderen Ort versetzt. Diese Projektion hat man schon bei einem sehr lebhaften Tagtraum. Sie ist nur wesentlich stärker. Dabei sieht man mentale Bilder wie in einem Kino. Jedoch kann man seine Sinne nicht benutzen wie riechen, hören, fühlen, schmecken."

„Dann kommt die ASTRALPROJEKTION - Bei dieser Form der Projektion wird das Bewusstsein und der Astralkörper vom physischen Körper getrennt. Dadurch kann der Astralreisende seine fünf Sinne benutzen und zusätzlich jene, die dem Astralkörper zugeschrieben werden. Bei einer Astralreise hat man ein Gefühl des Schwebens oder Fliegens. Sehr lebhafte Träume in der Nacht sind oftmals natürlich Astralprojektionen während des Schlafes. Dabei ist Astralprojektion die sicherste. Nichts kann den physischen Körper betreten - nur man selbst. Denn nur der "Körperinhaber" hat den exakten Schlüssel dazu. Außerdem wird bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr der Astralkörper sofort wieder in den physischen zurückgeholt. Und das rasend schnell. Diese Astralprojektion werden wir versuchen mit den Übungen zu erreichen."

„Danach dann die ÄTHERISCHE PROJEKTION - Hierbei werden das Bewusstsein, der Astralleib und der Ätherleib vom physischen Körper getrennt. Der ätherische Leib ist derjenige, der auch von anderen wahrgenommen werden kann. Diese Art der Projektion ist schon sehr gefährlich. Der Körper wird in einem kataleptischen Zustand zurückgelassen und muß dadurch vor einem plötzlichen Schock oder einer Störung geschützt werden. Der physische Körper und der "Rest" sind nur durch die sogenannte "Silberschnur" miteinander verbunden. Und nur die lebensnotwendigsten Körperfunktionen werden durch diese Verbindung im physischen Körper aufrechterhalten. Da diese Silberschnur als sehr störungsempfindlich gilt, kann sie sehr leicht durchtrennt werden. Dies kann schon durch eine hindurchfliegende Mücke geschehen. Eine Rückkehr in den physischen Körper ist dann nicht mehr möglich und es setzt der physische Tod ein. Andere Astralreisenden wiederum berichten, daß diese Silberschnur nicht zerrissen werden kann."

„Zum Schluss die BILOKATION - Bei dieser Projektion sind sowohl Bewußtsein, Astralleib und Ätherleib als auch der physische Körper an zwei verschiedenen Orten zur selben Zeit. Diese Art der Projektion wird nur von sehr weit fortgeschrittenen Magiern und Hexern benutzt. Und auch dann nur sehr selten, da sie eine komplette Verzerrung von Zeit und Ort voraussetzt."

Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry waren geschafft von dem Vortrag. Am nächsten Tag sollten dann die Übungen beginnen.

Am nächsten Morgen startete Morgana auch tatsächlich direkt nach dem Frühstück: „Diese Übung ist vor allem für absolute Anfänger geeignet. Sie wird praktiziert, wenn man sich ins Bett begibt. Man benötigt hierfür etwas, das man fokussieren bzw. anstarren kann. Von Vorteil wäre der Mond oder die Sterne. Aber man kann auch eine Kristallkugel, eine Lieblingspuppe oder einen Teddy benutzen. Eigentlich, was immer man möchte.

Wichtig bei dieser Übung ist, daß keine Kerze im Raum brennt. Denn diese Übung beinhaltet, daß man einschläft! Also bitte nichts unbeaufsichtigt brennen lassen!"

„Platziert das Objekt, das ihr euch ausgesucht hast so, daß ihr es vom Bett aus sehen könnt, und legt euch dann hin. Während ihr dahindöst, starrt dieses Objekt nun an. Die ersten paar Male wird es frustrierend sein, denn ihr werdet einfach nur einschlafen. Und das war es dann auch schon. Aber nach ein paar Versuchen wird es euch gelingen."

„Starrt weiter auf das Objekt. Auch wenn euch Augenlider immer schwerer werden, starrt weiter! Irgendwann werden sich eure Augen schließen, aber ihr seid immer noch in der Lage, das Objekt zu sehen. Klar und deutlich. Setzt euch auf oder steht gar auf. Aber seid nicht überrascht, wenn ihr euch dann friedlich im Bett schlummern seht. Ihr habt es geschafft."

Dies übten die drei nun einige Wochen. Aber auch das schafften sie dann fast gleichzeitig. Dann fuhr Morgana fort: „Nun kommen wir zur letzten Übung! Sucht euch einen ruhigen Platz. Setzt euch mit geradem Rücken auf einen Stuhl, gegen die Wand oder auf den Boden. Entspannt Euch. Atmet ein paar mal entspannt ein und aus. Nicht einschlafen bei dieser Übung!

Atme nun wie folgt:

EINATMEN - zähle dabei bis vier

ANHALTEN - zähle dabei bis zwei

AUSATMEN - zähle dabei wieder bis vier

ANHALTEN - zähle dabei wieder bis zwei und so weiter..."

„Stellt euch nun einen großen Lichtball etwa 1-2 Meter vor euch vor. Und stelle euch vor, ihr selbst befindest euch in diesem Ball. Atmet dabei immer wieder nach dem vorgegebenen Rhythmus. Stellt euch diesen Lichtball mit euch selbst darin möglichst klar und deutlich vor. Wenn ihr das habt, übertragt euer Bewusstsein dort hinein. Habt ihr das geschafft, beginnet eure Sinne zu benutzen. Auch hier haltet bitte die vorgegebene Reihenfolge ein.

Beginnt mit dem Tastsinn. Bewegt eure astralen Füße und Hände. Dann das Gehör, den Geruchssinn, den Geschmackssinn und erst zu allerletzt versucht zu sehen. Schaut euch um. Du werdet ihr bemerken, daß die Art, mit dem Astralen Körper zu sehen, sich von der des physischen Körpers unterscheidet."

Nach gut zwei Monaten beherrschten sie auch das und waren nun laut Mohadiph, Merlin und Morgana für die Reise in die Unterwelt gewappnet. Außerdem stand nun in drei Tagen der Geburtstag der Kinder an. Sie wurden ein Jahr alt.

* * *

So, bald geht es weiter. Das neue Kapitel wird heißen: **Reise in die Unterwelt. **


	20. Reise in die Unterwelt Teil 1

So, nun viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel. Wie immer kann ich mich hier nur wieder bei euren sehr netten und schönen Reviews bedanken. Das Motiviert natürlich super zum weiter schreiben!

Thanks!

* * *

Reise in die Unterwelt – Teil 1 

Nur noch zwei Tage, dann stand der Geburtstag der Kinder an. Sie wurden ein Jahr alt. Vor zwei Wochen hatten Lily-Aksana und Alicia-Telrúnya das Laufen gelernt. Und seit heute morgen konnten das auch die Jungs, Sirius-Fredegar und James-Lúthien.

Harry war ganz aufgeregt und rief: „Alatáriël, Columbine schaut doch mal. James und Sirius laufen jetzt auch!"

Alatáriël lachte: „Das siehst du es mal wieder. Unsere Mädels waren wieder einmal schneller!"

Und Columbine legte noch einen drauf: „Ja, ja, wir sind den Männer doch überlegen, wie man sieht!"

„Na da bin ich aber anderer Meinung", sagte Harry, „wir Männer sind doch alle Gentleman. Wir lassen euch doch nur Vorsprung, um euch dann mit Macht zu überholen." Und dann lachte er und nahm sich seine Jungs in den Arm und knuddelte sie durch. Dann kamen auch schon Lily und Alicia auf ihm zugerannt und warfen sich ihn in die Arme. Was zur Folge hatte, das Harry hinten über kippte und unter einem Knäuel Kinder lag. Das wiederum brachte Alatáriël und Columbine dazu laut aufzulachen.

„Kindergarten", schnaubte Columbine.

Und Alatáriël fügte süffisant lächelnd hinzu: „Columbine, ist dir eigentlich bewusst, das wir gemeinsam fünf Kinder groß ziehen?"

„Stimmt und die wenigsten Fortschritte machen wir mit unserem **_großen_**, oder?" Damit brachen Alatáriël und Columbine fast schallend lachend zusammen.

Als sich das Knäuel langsam entwirrt hatte saßen die vier Kinder noch giggelnd am Boden, als Harry langsam zu seinen Frauen ging. Er setzten sich zu ihnen auf den Boden streichelte leicht jeweils einen Busen von Alatáriël und Columbine und sagte die Babysprache imitierend: „"Will Milli habbe bidde!" und grinste dabei frech.

Nun lachten Alatáriël und Columbine noch mehr und Columbine brachte nur ein: „Heute... Abend... Fütterung...", heraus.

Alatáriël, die sich etwas beruhigt hatte, fuhr mit ihrer Hand an eine sehr empfindliche Stelle Harrys und flüsterte: „Dafür wollen wir dann aber auch eine Belohnung..."

Die Erwachsenen neckten sich noch gegenseitig und die Kinder freuten sich darüber, das sie nun beweglicher waren.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle am Ende des Frühstücks noch zusammen. Die Kinder waren schon gefüttert und tobten schon wieder herum, als Harry noch einiges mit Alatáriël und Columbine besprach: „Ich möchte noch einmal kurz in meine Dimension. Ich will für unsere Kinder, nur für die Notfälle Ausbildungsabsicherungen machen, indem ich jedem ein Verlies eröffnen lasse, damit im schlimmsten Falle sie problemlos durch die Ausbildung kommen können. Sie sollen sich niemals Gedanken machen müssen, wenn uns, was ich nie hoffe, das schlimmste passieren würde."

Columbine nahm Harry mit feuchten Augen in die Arme und flüsterte: „Du machst mir Angst, aber du hast Recht, das ist sicher wichtig und richtig so!"

Alatáriël, die beide ebenfalls umarmt hatte sagte nur: „Aber mache es so, das niemand außer uns und den Kindern daran kommt. Auch kein Pate oder Vormund soll eine Chance erhalten an dieses Geld zu kommen.

Gesagt getan, Harry verabschiedete sich von seiner Familie und teleportierte sich zu seinem Anwalt Mr. Laurence Ackourey. Dort, im Vorzimmer angekommen, konnte er gleich ins Büro: „Guten Morgen Laurence", begann Harry, „wie geht es dir?"

„Soweit ganz gut, Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich möchte vier Verliese eröffnen, für meine Kinder. Sie sollen so sein, das niemand, nicht einmal ein gesetzlich bestimmter Vormund oder ein Verwandter soll die Möglichkeit haben an das Geld zu erlangen. Gleichzeitig soll es durch die Kobolde aber so angelegt werden, das es möglichst viel Gewinn erbringt, aber trotzdem soll alles was sie für ihre Ausbildung benötigen immer von diesen Verliesen bezahlt werden."

„Ich werde das alles so einrichten, lass uns direkt zu Gringotts gehen und die Verließe anlegen lassen."

Somit gingen sie zu Gringotts und erledigten alles. Dann erschuf Harry noch vier Ketten mit Anhängern, die das Black- und das Potter-Siegel beinhalteten. Als er damit fertig war, verließen sie beide Gringotts und gingen wieder in die Kanzlei zurück.

Dort trafen sie auf Remus und Tonks. „Das ist gut das ich dich hier treffe, Harry!" sagte Remus, „wir sollten irgendwie einen Weg finden, wie wir in Kontakt treten können und zwar von uns aus. Ich wollte das gerade mit Lawrence besprechen, aber glücklicherweise warst du gerade hier."

„Ja das war Zufall, das ich gerade hier war!" sagte Harry

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" wollte Tonks wissen.

„Nun unsere Kinder werden morgen ein Jahr alt und ich habe etwas für ihren Geburtstag vorbereitet. Was haltet ihr davon mit zu kommen und bei uns den Geburtstag zu feiern?"

„Eigentlich sehr gerne! Aber wir haben gerade hier Weihnachtszeit und unsere Geschäfte laufen sehr gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir weg können!" räumte Remus ein.

„Ach Wölfchen, wir haben gute Leute, die schaffen das auch mal einen Tag ohne uns, lass uns gehen." bettelte Tonks. Remus ließ sich erweichen.

„Dann lass uns erst kurz nach Hause apparieren und ein paar Sachen zusammen packen und dann treffen wir uns gleich wieder hier in der Kanzlei."

Nach einer knappen Stunde waren sie wieder zurück und somit teleportierte Harry zusammen mit Remus und Tonks nach Atlantis, nachdem er sich bei Laurence verabschiedet hatten.

In Atlantis hatte Harry die drei in den kleinen Saal teleportiert, nachdem er zuvor Alatáriël und Columbine telepatisch davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte.

Nachdem sich alle Erwachsenen überschwänglich begrüßt hatten stürzte sich Tonks auf die vier Kleinen. Dabei veränderte sich ihre Haarfarbe und die Länge was ein Kichern unter den Kindern aufkommen ließ. Als sie das bemerkte setzte sie ihre metamophischen Eigenschaften ein und verwandelte sich zur Freude der Kinder in viele verschiedene Tiere.

Später dann führte Harry die beiden, Remus und Tonks, durch das Schloss. Sie waren doch sehr am staunen. Als sie zurück bei Columbine und Alatáriël waren, war die Verwunderung bei Tonks und Remus immer noch zu sehen.

Columbine und Alatáriël lachten und Columbine frotzelte: „Na, ihr scheint ja etwas verwundert über unsere Hütte!"

Und Alatáriël fügte grinsend hinzu: „Ja, ja, dabei könnte sie ruhig etwas geräumiger sein!"

„Ihr spinnt," kam es keuchend von Tonks

„Jetzt werden sie größenwahnsinnig!" fügte Remus hinzu.

Columbine und Alatáriël lachten lauthals und Harry grinste süffisant als er antwortete: „Den Raum brauchen wir dringend, für alle Kinder die ich noch so plane."

Jetzt schauten ihn die vier entgeisterte Menschen an, wobei Columbine und Alatáriël einen mörderischen Blick drauf hatten. Dann schauten sie sich gegenseitig an, nickten sich zu und Alatáriël fragten gefährlich leise: „Meinst du er könnte das schaffen?"

Columbine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke eigentlich nicht, es sei denn wir würden noch viel, viel mit ihm trainieren..."

Jetzt lachten Tonks und Remus wegen der Neckereinen zwischen Harry, Columbine und Alatáriël.

Dann wandte sich Harry mit einem diabolischen Grinsen an die beiden: „Und ihr ... äääääh ... wollt ihr uns nichts über eure Familienplanung erzählen...?"

Das war das Zeichen für Columbine und Alatáriël. „Ja das würde ich auch gerne wissen, wie es um euer Wolfsrudel steht?" wollte Alatáriël grinsend wissen.

„Wenn ihr wollt können wir euch draußen ja ein Gehege reservieren..." lachte nun wieder Columbine.

Tonks und Remus schauten sich mit roten Köpfen an und Remus sagte leise: „Tja in sechs Monaten sind wir dann auch soweit..."

„Was heißt auch soweit? Werden es Vierlinge?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Nun ja einen älteren Wolf muss man vorsichtiger rangehen lassen. Es ist ja nicht so wie bei den Jungen, die alles bespringen was nicht schnell genug auf die Bäume kam!" kam nun von Tonks die Retourkutsche in Richtung Harry.

So ging es noch einige Zeit weiter. Später am Abend saßen die fünf, nachdem sie die Kleinen zu Bett gebracht hatten noch zusammen und erzählten, was sie so alles erlebt hatten.

Dann schreckte Remus auf: „Das hätte ich beinahe noch vergessen euch zu erzählen."

Auch Tonks schreckte dabei hoch und nickte Remus zu, weiter zu erzählen.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, das weiterhin Geld von deinem Schulkonto abgehoben wird. Es geht alles an Dumbledore, der aber scheint an einige Schüler Geld weiter zu geben, um einige scheinbar in der Schule auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Es wird offensichtlich die DA weiter geführt. Allen voran ist das offensichtlich Ron, der die neue DA führen soll. Dann kommen noch Hannah Abbott und Ernie Macmillan aus Hufflepuff, Michael Corner, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw und aus dem Haus Gryffindor sind das Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey und Seamus Finnigan. Die zusammen machen es allen, die sich zu positiv dir gegenüber stellen, sehr, sehr schwer. Das ist schon so weit gegangen, das Hermine, Ginny und Neville schon verletzt worden sind!"

Nach dieser Information war Harry sehr zornig und aufgeregt. Dann blickte er seine Frauen an und sprach dann zu Remus und Tonks: „Ich möchte erst den Geburtstag der Kinder feiern. Dann bitten wir eure Eltern," dabei blickte er auf Alatáriël und Columbine, „dass sie hier bei den Kindern bleiben. Ich möchte das erst noch erledigen, bevor wir uns auf die nächste Etappe begeben."

Alle nickten sich verstehend zu. Sie gingen dann bald darauf zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen standen die Erwachsenen auf und fanden sich im kleinen Festsaal zusammen. Die Eltern von Alatáriël und Columbine waren auch schon da. Sie machten sich dann mit Remus und Tonks bekannt. Dann holte Harry die Kleinen.

Als er die Türe öffnete rannten sie jauchzend zu ihren Großeltern, um dann gleich danach auch ihre Mütter stürmisch zu begrüßen. Während dessen waren auch alle Vertrauten erschienen. Von allen bekamen sie wie zu erwarten übermäßig viele Spielsachen.

Dann fiel Columbine auf, das sich etwas mit den Päckchen aus der versunkenen Pyramide tat. Auch Alatáriël hatte dies bemerkt und holte sie. Sie legte sie auf den Boden zu den Kindern und so, als ob sie sich dahin gezogen fühlten. Dann, wie auf Kommando, nahmen die vier ihre Händchen an die Päckchen, die sich daraufhin selber öffneten. Jedes hatte den gleichen Inhalt. Pfeil und Bogen, ein kleines Schwert und ein Zauberstab und leuchteten auf, als sie von den Kindern in die Hand genommen wurden. Alatáriël und Columbine wollten gerade zu den Kindern springen, damit sie sich nicht verletzten, aber in dem Moment hörten sie eine Stimme, die wie in der Waffenkammer der versunkenen Pyramide klang.

„Diese Waffen sind nun an eure Kinder gebunden. Sie können sich nicht verletzen und sie werden mit ihrer Größe ebenfalls wachsen. Habt keine Angst, es kann ihnen nichts passieren!" Damit verstummte die Stimme.

Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry lächelten glücklich. Nun kam Harry und kniete sich zu seinen Kindern: „So ich hab da auch noch was für euch!" Damit hing er jedem seiner Kinder eine Kette mit einem Anhänger um den Hals.

Dann erklärte er noch seinen Kindern grinsend: „Das ist für später, ein Glücksbringer und ihr sehr damit richtig toll aus!"

Dann legten Alatáriël und Columbine ihre Arme um Harry. „Und?" fragte Alatáriël, „hast du alles erledigt, wie du es wolltest?"

„Erzähl doch mal genaueres", bettelte nun auch Columbine.

Harry sah sich um und erkannte das seine Kinder am spielen waren: „Nun wie besprochen habe ich für jedes der Kinder ein Verlies eingerichtet. Es kann nur durch uns drei oder die Kinder, wenn sie zur Schule kommen benutzt werden. Der Anhänger ist ein verzaubertes Amulett, mit dem sie in ihre Verliese kommen. Außerdem kann es nur von ihnen selber oder uns dreien abgenommen werden. Gleichzeitig werden sie, bei ihrer Volljährigkeit alles über uns erfahren, wenn wir dazu nicht mehr in der Lage sein sollten und unbegrenzten Zugang zu unseren Familienverliesen haben."

Alatáriël und Columbine nahmen Harry in ihre Arme. Sie verstanden seine Maßnahmen. Ebenso die anderen Erwachsenen.

Dann fragte Columbine: „Und wie viel hast du ins Verlies untergebracht?"

Harry wurde rot.

Alatáriël schubste Harry: „Sag schon, wie viel?"

„Nun ... äääääh ... also ...", stammelte Harry, „Jedes Kind hat 2,5 Millionen Gallonen bekommen!"

„Wow!" kam es synchron von Alatáriël und Columbine.

„Und außerdem sind Anlagen mit dem Geld gemacht worden, so das es mit der Zeit sich noch vermehrt!" bekannte er peinlich berührt.

Alle waren positiv betroffen, wie Harry sich um seine Familie kümmerte.

„Und haben deine Frauen eigentlich auch ein kleines eigenes Verlies?" fragte Tonks provozierend.

„Nööö, warum eigentlich?"

„Harry, was soll das, du kümmerst dich rührend um eure Kinder, aber deine Frauen vernachlässigst du!" schimpfte Remus.

Die Eltern von Alatáriël und Columbine schauten nachdenklich und ein wenig unzufrieden zu Harry, als seine Frauen anfingen zu kichern.

Harry grinste auch und klärte sie auf: „Sie haben natürlich unbegrenzten Zugang zu allen Verliesen und sind gleichgestellt bei allen Beteiligungen. Wir können nur etwas ändern wenn wir einstimmig dafür oder dagegen sind!" Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

Lúthien fragte: „Und über wie viel Gold reden wir hier denn?"

„Nicht das es entscheidend wäre, aber wir sind halt schon ein wenig neugierig!" sagte nun auch Fredegar.

Harry hielt ihnen ein Goldstück hin: „Dies ist eine Gallone und Alatáriël und Columbine sagten, das 100.000 davon schon recht viel auf Atlantis seinen oder?"

Lúthien, Fredegar, Telrúnya und Aksana schauten sich die Gallone an und nickten. Dann wurde Aksana blass und stöhnte: „Oh mein Gott!"

Und auch Telrúnya begriff: „Und du hast unseren Enkeln gerade mal so 2,5 Millionen davon gegeben! Wie viel besitzt du denn davon?"

„Ooooh, das ist mir ein wenig peinlich. Die Geschäfte laufen so gut, im Moment ist es schon wieder etwas mehr geworden!" dabei schaute er entschuldigend auf seine Frauen.

Die lachten, weil ihm sein Reichtum so peinlich war: „Sag schon!" kam es von beiden synchron!

„Fünfhundertmillionen..." nuschelte er leise.

„Wie viel?" fragten sie beide nochmals.

„Es sind etwas über 500 Millionen!"

Lúthien, Fredegar, Telrúnya und Aksana fielen in Ohnmacht und Harry lachte: „Da brauche ich euch gar nicht mehr zu schwängern..." damit fing er sich auch schon zwei heftige Hiebe von Alatáriël und Columbine ein.

Dann erweckten sie ihre Eltern. Es wurde noch viel erzählt. Die Großeltern freuten sich darauf, bei Ihren Enkeln zu bleiben und spät am Abend teleportierten Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine mit Remus und Tonks zusammen in den Grimauld Platz.

Dort angekommen traf auch kurz danach Anwalt Laurence Ackourey ein. Er war sehr aufgeregt: „Es hat wieder einen Angriff gegeben. Es sind zwei junge Frauen schwer verletzt worden. Sie liegen im St. Mungos Krankenhaus. Es handelt sich um Hermine Granger und Ginerva Weasley."

Laurence erläuterte die näheren Informationen, die er noch hatte, dann teleportierten Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine unsichtbar ins Krankenhaus, wogegen Tonks, Remus und Laurence dorthin apparierten. Die drei gingen dann, gefolgt von den unsichtbaren Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine ins Krankenzimmer von Ginny und Hermine. Dort waren ihre Eltern gerade dabei sich zu verabschieden. Remus und Tonks stellten Anwalt Ackourey vor und waren kurz danach alleine mit Hermine und Ginny.

In dem Moment kamen Neville und Charlie Weasley ins Zimmer. Neville stürzte an Ginnys Bett und nahm sie in den Arm und das Gleiche machte Charlie, zur Überraschung aller, mit Hermine. Beide, Ginny und Hermine bekamen einen leicht roten Kopf.

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?" wollte Tonks nun wissen.

„Was will denn eigentlich der Anwalt hier?" wollte Hermine wissen und Ginny nickte dazu.

Remus erklärte: „Scheinbar gibt es eine Gruppe von Hogwartsschüler, die alle, die zu Harry stehen das Leben schwer machen. Nun sind wir hier, um euch wo es geht zu helfen. Natürlich müssen wir dazu wissen, was eigentlich geschehen ist. Und nebenbei, Charlie, was machst du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht in Rumänien?"

Charlie räusperte sich und erklärte: „Ich habe den Unterricht von Hagrid übernommen, da er unterwegs ist. Und obwohl es gegen die Schulregeln ist haben Hermine und ich zueinander gefunden, nachdem Ron sich von ihr getrennt hatte. Er war es wahrscheinlich auch der am gestrigen Überfall beteiligt war. Und das bei Hermine und Ginny. Aber wir können nichts beweisen. Bei diesem Angriff wurde Hermines Katze getötet!"

Tonks standen die Tränen in den Augen: „Und weiter?"

„Nun diesmal wurden sie mit etlichen Flüchen belegt, so das sie einige Rippenbrüche und schwerere innere Verletzungen davon getragen hatten. Außerdem wurde ihnen gedroht, wenn sie weiter an die Unschuld von Harry Potter glauben würden, könnten sie ja auch ein wenig zur Entspannung der neuen DA dienen!" erklärte Charlie grimmig und auch ein wenig hilflos

Harry meldete sich telepatisch bei Tonks. Sie sollte sein Erscheinen den Vieren erklären.

„Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Charlie es sind noch mehr hier im Raum, sie werden sich jetzt zu erkennen geben. Bitte erschreckt nicht!" erklärte Tonks.

In dem Moment erschienen Harry. Alle vier schreckten auf. Dann nahm Harry erst Ginny und dann Hermine in den Arm. Dann fing Harry an: „Das sind ja schlimme Zustände in Hogwarts. Was ist denn alles passiert könnt ihr dazu mehr erzählen?"

„Nun ja", begann Hermine, „es ist halt so, das wir beide Neville, Fred, George und Charlie immer noch an dich glauben. Schließlich kannst du dich in ein paar Monaten doch nicht so geändert haben. Davon sind wir überzeugt. Warum Ron und die anderen nun so umgewandelt sind und sich so doof verhalten weiß ich nicht."

„Wir haben herausgefunden", sagte Harry, „das Dumbledore offensichtlich weiter Geld von meinem Konto nimmt. Damit bezahlt er offensichtlich die neue DA, die wohl als Aufgabe hat mich schlecht da stehen zu lassen!"

„Was waren das eigentlich für Frauen, die dich als Meister bezeichnet haben?" fragte Ginny.

Harry lächelte und bat nun Alatáriël und Columbine sich sichtbar zu machen. Die erschienen in ihrem Kampfanzug, worauf Harry am schmunzeln war. Alatáriël fragte dann: „Meister, was können wir für euch tun?"

„Euer Wort ist uns Befehl!" fügte Columbine noch hinzu.

Harry lachte: „Lasst den Quatsch und zeigt euch!" damit verschwanden die Kampfanzüge und Alatáriël und Columbine erschienen so wie sie üblicherweise aussahen.

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich fragend an, bevor Ginny begann: „Harry wer sind die beiden Frauen und wo bist du eigentlich. Schließlich hat Dumbledore erzählt, das du krank geschrieben seiest!"

Harry blickte zu Alatáriël und Columbine, die ihm zunickten.

„Nun dann will ich euch mal einiges erklären!" Damit erzählte er was sich alles so zugetragen hat. Schließlich kam er zur Rettung von Alatáriël und Columbine.

Als er das mit dem goldenen Seelenbund erzählte schreckte Hermine auf: „Das bedeutet doch, wenn ich das richtig gelesen habe, das du nun mit ihnen _**beiden **_verheiratet bist?"

„Das stimmt wohl so und da bei uns die Zeit wesentlich schneller vergeht, bin ich oder besser gesagt sind wir schon 20 Jahre alt oder eher jung!"

Daraufhin umarmten Alatáriël und Columbine ihre nun neu gefundenen Freundinnen Ginny und Hermine. Und dann auch noch Neville und Charlie.

Ginny grinste: „Und gibt es da noch etwas mehr zu erzählen?"

Harry grinste und Alatáriël und Columbine verdrehten nur die Augen: „Nun außer das ich Prinz und Thronfolger der Elfen und der Druiden bin und wir drei zusammen zwei Zwillinge haben, eigentlich nichts!" Ein lautes Getöse war der Lohn für Harrys Mühen. Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Charlie waren, für Harry wie gewohnt, in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Als sie wieder erweckt worden waren musste er noch etliche Fragen beantworten. Dann fing Ginny schallend an zu lachen: „Und das waren dann wohl auch die beiden, die zur Entspannung ihres Meisters zur Verfügung stehen mussten!"

Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

„Ach und euch kann ich dann sicher auch bald gratulieren oder..."

Hermine und Ginny schmissen Harry mit einem Kissen, während Neville und Charlie nur lachten.

Dann erklärten Ginny und Hermine was sonst noch alles so passiert sei und dass sie gewarnt worden seien, das man auch andere so bestrafen würde. Nun waren beide wieder am schluchzten.

Harry überlegte und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er unterhielt sich telepatisch mit Godin und Tasatir. In einem längeren Gespräch fand er heraus, das er die beiden mit Ginny und Hermine seelisch verbinden konnte, so das sie immer zu deren Schutz bei ihnen sein konnten. Durch die Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar zu machen, konnten sie sie überall hin begleiten, ohne aufzufallen. Also teleportierte er beide mit ins Krankenzimmer.

Alatáriël und Columbine, die das natürlich mitbekommen hatten waren begeistert. Harry rief die beiden zu sich aber vorerst noch unsichtbar. Dann erklärte er, was er vorhatte: „Also weder du Neville, noch du Charlie könnt Ginny und Hermine überall hin begleiten. Nun ich, besser gesagt wir, dabei schaute er Alatáriël und Columbine an, haben dafür eine Lösung gefunden. Also werden wir euch eine Bewachung zur Verfügung stellen. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt sie an." Damit verschloss er magisch die Türe.

„Es handelt sich dabei um zwei sehr mächtige Helfer. Ich werdet mit ihnen gebunden, aber sie sind auch mit mir gebunden. So kann ich auch immer noch zusätzlich zu Hilfe eilen. Du Hermine hattest eine Katze und ich habe auch eine für dich besorgt. Und du Ginny hattest zwar eine unschöne Erfahrung mit einer Schlange, aber sie wird dir helfen."

Ginny und Hermine schauten ihn fragend an.

Damit bat er zuerst Tasatir, der sich in der Zwischenzeit um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte, sich sichtbar zu machen. Ginny schaute fasziniert auf die kleine Schlange. Dann sagte sie: „Die ist ja süß", und damit nahm sie Tasatir auf ihren Arm, „und was ist so besonderes an ihr?"

Harry lächelte: „Nun sie ist zum einen in dieser Form äußerst giftig, wenn sie will. Und außerdem kann sie sich verwandeln! Aber zuerst müsst ihr euch miteinander seelisch verbinden."

Damit biss Tasatir in Ginnys Arm, die erschrocken aufkeuchte. Dann bekam sie einen in sich gekehrten Blick. Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr Blick wieder klarer und sie fing an zu lächeln. Sie erklärte den anderen: „Nun dies ist eine besondere Schlange. Sie kann sich in einen Basilisken verwandeln. Ihre Besonderheit ist, das sie mit ihrem Blick nur meine Feinde töten oder verletzen würde, wenn ich das will oder die Situation das verlangt. Alle anderen können sie anschauen, ohne das ihnen etwas passiert!"

Dann verwandelte sich Tasatir in einen großen Basilisken, worauf Charlie und Neville sehr erschraken, wie auch Laurence Ackourey. Dann verwandelte sich Tasatir zurück und schlängelte sich um Ginnys Arm.

Hermine schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an und Harry sagte: „Na willst du deine neue Miezekatze kennen lernen?"

Hermine nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.

In dem Moment erschien der weiße Urgreif. Mit einem lauten Grollen wandte er sich an das Bett auf dem Hermine saß und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Sie hatte glänzende Augen und streichelte ihm gleich seine Mähne. Er nahm dann ihre Hand in seine Schnauze, biss leicht hinein und damit waren die beiden auch gebunden.

„Du weißt schon wie machtvoll dieser Greif ist. Er kann die meisten Drachen besiegen. Außer dem Urdrachen, dem Elementardrachen und dem Naturdrachen."

Hermine lachte: „Da kann mir ja nichts passieren, da sicher ihr drei mit diesen Drachen gebunden seit!" dabei schaute sie Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine an.

Die grinsten nur.

Harry sprach weiter: „Und dann habe ich gehört, das man euch auch euer Eigentum stiehlt oder zerstört. Dafür ist meine Anwalt Mr. Laurence Ackourey zuständig. Ihr erhaltet einen Armreif, damit könnt ihr in der gesamten Zaubererwelt bezahlen. Weitere Einzelheiten wird euch Mr. Ackourey erläutern."

„Nun mit den Armreifen hat es folgendes auf sich. Jeder Armreif ist mit einem kleinen Verlies bei Gringotts verbunden", damit gab er Ginny, Hermine, Neville und Charlie jeweils einen Armreif, „ziehen sie ihn bitte an!"

Als dies geschehen war, fuhr er fort: „Nun können sie sowohl überall damit bezahlen, als auch Bestellungen werden darüber automatisch bezahlt!"

„Ja aber wie geht das?" wollte Hermine wissen und Ginny nickte.

„Nun jedes Verlies ist mit etwas Geld gefüllt. Und jeder Kauf wird mit dem Verlies abgerechnet!"

Nun wollte Ginny wissen, wie viel in dem Verlies denn sei.

Nun schaute Mr. Ackourey zu Harry: „Nun in jedem Verlies habe ich erst einmal 50.000 Gallonen hinterlegt..."

Er wurde von aufgebrachten Freunden unterbrochen, die das nicht annehmen wollten. Harry erklärte ihnen, wieso und wer von Dumbledore manipuliert wurde und bat sie das Geld anzunehmen.

„Außerdem wäre es sehr gut, wenn sie weitere Mitstreiter finden könnten. Remus, Tonks oder Mr. Ackourey würden dann dafür sorgen, das sie dann auch solch einen Armreif erhalten würden. Nun werdet erst einmal gesund, obwohl..." Er nahm seinen Schlangenstab und heilte Hermine und Ginny augenblicklich.

„Übrigens Professor McGonnagall ist auch eingeweiht. Ihr könnt euch mit ihr austauschen. Sie ist von uns umfangreich informiert worden.

Tasatir und Godin machten sich unsichtbar. Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine verabschiedeten sich von allen, denn sie mussten sich langsam auf ihre nächste Etappe vorbereiten.

Später waren sie wieder auf Atlantis und sprachen sich noch mit ihren Eltern bzw. Schwiegereltern aus und die verabschiedeten sich dann. Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine. Da es schon spät war und morgen Mohadiph kommen wollte gingen sie endlich ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie mit ihren Kindern und Mohadiph gemeinsam, der sich nach dem Essen dann ins Kaminzimmer verabschiedete. Alatáriël und Columbine machten die Kinder fertig und Harry packte derweil die Sachen, als sie dann auch ins Kaminzimmer gingen.

Mohadiph hatte Merlin und Morgana im Kaminzimmer zu Besuch. Merlin begann Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine nun zu erklären, wie es weiter geht: „Nun müsst ihr den nächsten Kristall finden. Er befindet sich in einem Land, das landläufig als die Unterwelt bekannt geworden ist. Es ist ein Land im Meer unter der Wasseroberfläche. Durch eine riesige Kuppel kann man dort leben, wie auf der Erdoberfläche. Der richtige Name lautet Miy'Vrel. Es ist die Zeit, in der Hogwarts gegründet und aufgebaut wird. Mehr dazu erfahrt ihr vor Ort. Hier habt ihr die Koordinaten, wo ihr hin teleportieren müsst!" Damit überreichte Merlin den dreien ein Pergament, auf dem die Koordinaten standen. Gleichzeitig konnten sie den Plan von Miy'Vrel studieren.

Nun fuhr Morgana fort: „Dort trefft ihr zwei Dunkelelfen, die euch über den aktuellen Stand in Kenntnis setzen werden. Dort könnt ich auch leben, bis ihr eure Aufgaben erledigt habt. Gleichzeitig werden sie euch in der stablosen Magie und in der besonderen Angriffs-Magie unterrichten. Sie heißen Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor!"

Harry, Alatáriël und Columbine hatten alles soweit ja vorbereitet und verabschiedeten sich von Mohadiph, Merlin und Morgana. Dann nahmen sie ihre Kinder in die Arme, Alatáriël nahm Alicia, Columbine nahm Lily und Harry nahm James und Sirius. Dann verschwanden sie nach Miy'Vrel. Dort angekommen wurden sie sofort von einem Elfenpaar begrüßt. Sie zeigten den sieben ihre Quartiere und Harry, Columbine und Alatáriël brachten ihre Kinder erst einmal zu Bett, da es früher Nachmittag war und die Kleinen noch ihr Mittagsschläfchen brauchten.

Dann setzten sich Harry, Columbine und Alatáriël mit dem Elfenpaar zusammen, Harry holte die Kriegseinhörner und Phönixe nach und begannen dann mit der Besprechung.

Nimphadir Quenye, die Elfenfrau, begann: „Na habt ihr die kleinen ins Bett gebracht? Die sind ja wirklich süß!" besonders Columbine und Alatáriël strahlten, aber auch Harry. „Nun lasst uns kurz zusammen fassen. Ich werde euch in der besonderen Angriffs-Magie unterrichten und Gwogorn in der stablosen und stillen Magie! Aber vorher sollten wir euch etwas über Miy'Vrel erzählen, damit ihr euch von unserer Welt ein Bild machen könnt!"

Gwogorn Dagor begann: „Miy'Vrel ist sehr groß. Es hat eine Fläche von ungefähr 2500 km². Davon erstreckt sich die eigentliche Kernstadt über 1100 km². Der Rest ist Wald, Felder, Wiesen und ein paar Höfe sowie ein paar Minen. Nach der letzten Volkszählung vor 2 Jahren hatte Miy'Vrel 123.498 Einwohner davon hatten 103.756 den Status eines Bürgers Miy'Vrel. Etwa 88 der Bevölkerung lebt in der unmittelbaren Stadt. Die Bevölkerung setzt sich wie folgt zusammen: 51400 Menschen, 40550 Dunkelelfen, 12900 Zwerge, 5700 Halblinge, 10800 Meeresbewohner und Mischrassen, 2200 sonstige (Gnome, Trolle, Obsidianer, Wesen von anderen Ebenen ...)."

Nimphadir Quenye fuhr fort: „Wie beschreibe ich euch die Stadt am besten? Es ist nicht schwer sich Miy'Vrel vorzustellen, wenn man annimmt, daß eine Mischung aus dem Florenz der Renaissance und einer antiken, griechischen Stadt auf dem Meeresboden gelandet ist und nun unter einer Kuppel weiterexistiert, über der man die bunten Meeresfische und allgemein rundum das Leben auf dem Meeresboden sehen kann."

Gwogorn Dagor bestätigte: „Stimmt das finstere (oder auch nicht wirklich finstere) Mittelalter ist vergangen und die Bewohner dieser Welt haben begonnen, sich anderen Dingen zu widmen- an den Adelshöfen wird die höfische Intrige größer geschrieben denn je, auch wenn diese sicher erst später den Höhepunkt erreichen wird, die Wissenschaft beginnt langsam zu erblühen, als brillante Individuen beginnen sich ihre Gedanken über die Welt in der sie leben und über ihre Zusammenhänge zu machen. Sie bereichern alle mit ihren Erfindungen- zum Guten oder zum Schlechten."

Er fuhr fort: „Auch die Kunst erblüht in allen ihren Formen. Nie zuvor hat man so wunderbare Künstler entdecken können- Bildhauer widmen sich ihrer Arbeit, Maler entdecken die Perspektive und zaubern in ihren Bilder wahrgewordene Träume, während auch die Barden und die Dichter Großes vollbringen. Sie alle streben im Künstlerviertel der Stadt nach der Perfektion und nach dem Ruhm, den ihnen ihre Arbeit verleihen kann.  
Die Zeit der Ritter in ihren prachtvollen Rüstungen ist vorbei und somit auch die Zeit des Arion Falkenauge, des großen Helden der Stadt, der einer von ihnen war. Stattdessen findet sich nun eine andere Art von edlen Recken, jenen Männern (oder auch Frauen), die des Nachts die Schönen der Stadt auf ihren Balkonen besuchen, um ihnen ein Gedicht über ihre Schönheit ins Ohr zu flüstern und ihnen einen Kuss zu stehlen, jenen, die mit ihrem Degen bewaffnet die wagemutigsten Dinge vollbringen, an den Kronleuchtern der Gasthäuser schwingend ihre Widersacher in die Flucht schlagen und der Barmaid eine Kusshand zuwerfen, bevor sie schließlich behände über die Dächer der Stadt flüchten. Es ist die Zeit derjenigen, die den Reichen auf den gefährlichen Straßen Beleriars auflauern, um ihre Kutschen auszurauben und den Armen das zu geben, was sie darin vorgefunden haben!"

Nun meldete sich Nimphadir Quenye wieder zu Wort: „Die wunderschönen Kurtisanen der Töchter des Schattens bewegen sich in den höchsten Kreisen und derjenige, der ihren Verführungskünsten zum Opfer fällt, kann sich sicher sein, daß möglicherweise sein schlimmster Feind am nächsten Tag all seine Geheimnisse kennt. Aber eine Tochter des Schattens erkennt man nicht immer und woher will er wissen, daß die wunderschöne Frau, die dort neben ihm schläft eine solche ist?"

"Die Mitternachtsbälle der Elben halten die Welt in Atem oder rauben ihn ihr- je nachdem, ob man dafür empfänglich ist, während der Adel, dekadenter denn je zuvor, seinen Reichtum für verschwenderischen Prunk ausgibt. Die Händler werden immer reicher, während sie danach trachten selbst den Platz des Adels einzunehmen und seine Verschwendungssucht fördert."

„Das stimmt und jetzt kann ich ja weiter erzählen!" sagte Gwogorn Dagor, „Es ist auch eine Welt voller Magie, in der die talentierten Handwerker der Zwerge die größte Schönheit vollbringen, die je ein Auge erblicken durfte und in der die Magie ihres Volkes lebt. Sie arbeiten unermüdlich in den Mienen, um die Materialien für ihre Schmiedekunst zutage zu bringen. Mächtige Magier kontrollieren die Geschicke der Bevölkerung mit ihrem Wissen und ihren Fähigkeiten, während über allem eine jederzeit greifbare Aura der Bedrohung durch die feindliche Außenwelt und die ewig streitenden Götter liegt, die noch immer um die Vorherrschaft in der Stadt kämpfen."

„Eriadne machte diese Stadt zu einer Stätte der Weisheit und des Wissens, doch trachtet Narion noch immer danach, ihr Werk zu zerstören und seine Bewohner mit seinem Geist zu erfüllen. Auf ewig wird dieser Konflikt in der Stadt spürbar sein, ebenso wie die Aura der Traurigkeit, denn Beleriar ist von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten und niemand, der auf der Insel geboren ist, wird sie jemals verlassen und das Sonnenlicht wiedersehen- wenn der Fluch nicht gebrochen wird."

Gwogorn Dagor fuhr fort: „Aber auch andere Wesen, die im Schatten leben, durchstreifen die Stadt in der Nacht, wenn alle schlafen. Geheime Gesellschaften schmieden ihre Komplotte, um das Machtgefüge der Stadt zu verschieben und gemeine Schurken tun es ihnen gleich, um ein wenig von der Macht zu erlangen, nach der sie trachten."

„Kleine Diebe durchstreifen die Schatten und suchen nach ihrem Glück in einem abgeschnittenen Goldbeutel eines Betrunkenen, während sich die Spieler und Glücksritter ihren Teil des Kuchens abschneiden möchten.  
Aber niemals sollte man vergessen, daß sich Miy'Vrel auf dem Grund des Meeresbodens befindet, nur von einer Kuppel vor den umgebenden Wassermassen und dem Zorn der Yassalar und ihrer schönen Hohepriesterin Marashina geschützt. Die Schönheit des Meeresbodens ist unglaublich, wenn man durch die Kuppel nach draußen schaut, doch ist sie auch ebenso gefährlich. Das Zusammenleben auf dem Meeresboden hat die Bevölkerung um neue Wesen erweitert, fremde Wesen, die kaum jemand vorher erblicken durfte und die nun dabei helfen, die Stadt mit ihren eigenen Gütern zu versorgen."

Nun erzählt Nimphadir Quenye weiter: „Außerhalb der Stadt gehen die Menschen in ihren kleinen Dörfern und den kleineren Städten auf der Insel ihrer täglichen Tätigkeit nach und führen ein stilleres Leben, weitab von der Dekadenz der Großstadt aber nicht weit ab von ihren Gefahren. Weitaus ältere und düsterere Dinge lauern in den Schatten der Wälder und des Gebirges. Ruinen beherbergen Wesen, die das Licht des Tages scheuen und in der Nacht auf ihre Beutezüge gehen."

„Spuren alter Magie und mächtiger, uralter Magier sind hier zu finden und harren der Unvorsichtigen, die sie aus ihren alten Gefängnissen befreien und ihnen dabei helfen wieder zu ihrer alten Stärke zu gelangen.  
Doch trotzdem regiert das Licht in den Wäldern, die von stolzen Völkern und bezaubernden Waldwesen bewohnt werden, die es vorziehen, nicht in der Stadt zu leben. Dennoch sollte man vorsichtig sein, wenn man ihnen begegnet, denn sie hüten ihre eigenen Geheimnisse und ihr ureigenes, altes Mistrauen gegen die Völker der Stadt."

„In der Nacht tanzen die Waldelben und die Feenelfen durch den Wald und feiern ihre eigenen Feste. Aber wer weiß, ob ein Außenstehender diese jemals wieder verlassen darf? Und noch weitaus fremdere und mächtigere Wesen nennen Beleriar ihr Zuhause...man muß nur den Blick zu den Sturmspitzen wenden."

Nun erzählte Gwogorn Dagor noch weiter über das Land: „Miy'Vrel wird von der Verfassung vom Fürsten regiert. Ihn unterstützt ein Rat der Weisen, dieser Rat setzt sich aus den Vertretern der Rassen, der Stände und wichtigsten Institutionen zusammen. Allerdings erfolgt die Besetzung unterschiedlich."

„Die Bauern haben ein Rotationsprinzip und alle zwei Jahre ein neuer die Aufgaben wahrnimmt. Die Zwerge wählen einen aus Ihrer Mitte. Es hat sich eingebürgert, daß dies der Anführer der „Buddler" ist. Die Halblinge wählen demokratisch aus ihrer Mitte jemanden aus. Allerdings ist Ihnen meist egal, wer das ist, da auf ihre Belange kaum jemand achtet. Die neuen Bewohner haben das schwierigste System, sie wählen zwar jemanden, aber dieser ist bei wichtigen Entscheidungen an das Votum seiner Gruppe gebunden, daher bedarf es sehr viel diplomatischem Geschick. Die Kaufleute, Handwerker und Bürger haben ein anderes System, die Gildenführer einigen sich auf einen aus Ihrer Mitte, der einstimmig gewählt werden muß. Die Köpfe der Adelshäuser bestimmen einen Vertreter, meist ist dies ein sehr machtloser, da man ihn so leichter manipulieren kann. Der Bestimmte darf das Amt nicht ablehnen und hat es bis zu seinem Ableben inne, was sehr schnell passieren kann. Allerdings versuchen die Adelshäuser trotzdem einen aus ihrer Familie zu schicken, da dies mit einigem Prestige verbunden ist und sie einen aus ihren Reihen natürlich noch leichter manipulieren können. Also entbrennen vor dieser Wahl jedes Mal erneute Machtkämpfe. Der entsprechende Adelige, der gewählt wird, hat kein sehr sicheres Leben mehr."

„Bürgerrechte hat jeder Einwohner mit mehr als 1000 GM Vermögen und der mindestens 10 Jahre in der Stadt lebt oder dort geboren wurde. Jeder volljährige Bürger hat auf den Ratstagen Sprachrecht. Jeder volljährige männliche Bürger muß 3 Monate zum Militärdienst. Jeder Bürger ist auch Steuerzahler, der Fürst ist davon nicht ausgenommen. Jeder Bürger hat auch Bürgerrechte."

„Da die Stadt sehr offen ist, hat auch jeder Bürger sehr weitgehende Rechte. So hat jeder Bürger das Recht gehört zu werden. Jeder Bürger, der vor Gericht steht, hat das Recht sein Anliegen dem Fürsten zur Entscheidung anzutragen. Niemand darf diskriminiert werden und jeder darf seinen Glauben frei ausüben.

Bei Rasseninternen Angelegenheiten hat das Gerichtsrecht die Rasse selbst. Jeder Bürger hat die Pflicht die Stadt zu schützen, zu verteidigen und Schaden von ihr abzuwenden und der Stadt treu zu dienen."

„Militärisch ist die Stadt auf Grund der Lage besonders gesichert", fuhr Nimphadir Quenye nun fort, „Der Palast bzw. der Fürst verfügt über eine handverlesene Garde von 250 Mann, davon sind 45 Bogenschützen, 180 Schwer-Kämpfer, 10 Lanzen-Kämpfer, 8 Paladine. Diese Garde untersteht unmittelbar dem Befehl des Fürsten.

Der Rat verfügt über eine Garde von 100 Mann, die zum Schutz der Ratsmitglieder und des Gebäudes dienen. Sie ist zwar gut ausgebildet, aber nimmt meist nur repräsentative Aufgaben wahr. Die 100 Männer bestehen aus 90 Kriegern und 10 Lanzen-Kämpfer."

„Die Gefängnisgarnison ist die kleinste der regulären Streitkräfte und verfügt über 150 Mann. Diese Truppen sind nicht sehr gut ausgebildet und warten meist nur auf Ihren Ruhestand, dies sieht man auch durchaus ihren Bäuchen an. Der Dienst ist sehr ruhig, da es nicht sehr viel Gefangene gibt. Wie in jeder anderen Stadt gibt es auch eine Miliz oder Stadtwache, sie ist der abwechslungsreichste Job in der Stadt, da die Aufgaben von Wachdiensten bis zu Polizeiaufgaben reichen oder einen Besucher mal den Weg zu weisen. Die Miliz besteht aus 1216 freiwilligen Bürgern, die ihre Zuverlässigkeit bewiesen haben."

„Die Stadt umgibt ein Ring von 358 Beobachtungstürmen. Diese Türme gehören zur Hafengarnison. Sie stellen den äußeren Verteidigungsring da. Alle 500 m steht einer. Von dort wird das Meer beobachtet, um genügend Zeit vor einem Überraschungsangriff zu haben, da der einzige Zugang der durch den Hafen ist, abgesehen von ein paar streng geheimen, durch die keine größeren Truppen kommen können.

Die Besatzung ist überall gleich, 4 Soldaten, 1 Magier, 1 Kommandeur. Mit Reserven ergibt sich somit eine Verteilung von je 1075 Mann."

„Die Hafengarnison besteht aus sehr gut ausgebildeten und ausgerüsteten Leuten. Ihre wichtigste Streitmacht besteht aus 1000 Mann von Harpunenkämpfern und 10 Wasserelementaren, die unter Wasser kämpfen können und auch die Stadt zumindest kurzzeitig verlassen können. Diese Truppe besteht somit aus den neuen Bewohner oder Mischrassen. Auf 10 Kampfschiffen befinden sich noch mal 1000 Mann der Seeschlacht Erprobten."

„Die restliche Garnison von 3000 Mann befindet sich in 2 Festungen rechts und links der Hafeneinfahrt. Dort befinden sich auch schwere Katapulte und Unterwasserrammen und –schrauben. Außerhalb den Regulärentruppen gibt es noch ein paar andere Gruppen. Hervorzuheben ist dabei die Zwergenstreitmacht, die immerhin aus 1000 Kämpfern und 289 Elitekriegern zusammensetzt."

Alatáriël, Columbine und Harry schwirrte der Kopf.

Nimphadir Quenye lächelte: „Nun lasst uns zu Bett gehen, wir müssen euch noch einiges weitere erklären, das können wir aber auch noch die nächsten Tage machen. Vorerst haben wir noch Zeit. Gute Nacht zusammen!"

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen zu Bett.

* * *

Ich schätze das nächste Kapitel sollte ich vielleicht so nennen: **Reise in die Unterwelt – Teil 2**

Ich werde das schnell folgen lassen - versprochen!


	21. Reise in die Unterwelt Teil 2

Reise in die Unterwelt – Teil 2 

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Alatäriel, Columbine und Harry von ihren Kindern geweckt, die lachend auf dem Bett herum hopsten.

„Was ein Glück, das wir auch hier unser Bett so vergrößert haben, das wir alle sieben zusammen hier rein passen!" stellte Alatäriel belustigt fest.

Columbine kicherte: „Trotzdem kann uns unser **_„Meister"_** nicht entfliehen, obwohl er doch immer von uns hier gejagt wird!"

Harry verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und sagte in einem überheblichen Ton: „Andererseits können hier ja auch noch das eine oder weitere Weibchen platz nehmen, wenn die Kinder nicht hier sind!"

Das war wieder einmal seine Art, um Stimmung in ihr Eheleben zu bringen. Alatäriel und Columbine schauten ihn gespielt zornig an. Dann legte Columbine los: „Uns nicht richtig zufrieden stellen können und dann nach weiterer Überanstrengung suchen...tse, tse, tse ..."

„Sei froh, wenn du die nächsten Nächte keine Nachhilfe nehmen musst", lachte nun auch Alatäriel.

In dem Moment warf sich Harry auf Alatäriel und Columbine, die nebeneinander lagen, um sie durch zu kitzeln, als Sirius und James auf Harrys Rücken kletterten.

Columbine lachte am lautesten, „Jetzt braucht unser Hengst schon Hilfe von seinen Söhnen..."

Es wurde noch eine Zeit lang herum gealbert, bis sie aufstanden, die Kinder anzogen, sich selber fertig machten und runter in die Küche gingen. Dort warteten schon Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor lächelnd auf die Familie.

„Na geht das immer so lustig zu bei euch?" fragte Gwogorn Dagor.

Alatäriel lachte: „Ja das ist unsere Art aufzustehen!"

Nimphadir Quenye lächelte auch und kam dann aber gleich zu Thema: „Lasst uns nach dem Frühstück einen Plan machen, wie wir vorgehen wollen. Doch zuerst essen wir was!"

Nach dem Frühstück begann Gwogorn Dagor: „Wir haben zwei Hauptthemen, die wir euch noch näher bringen müssen. Zum einen Müsst ihr in der stablosen Magie und in der besonderen Angriffs-Magie unterrichtet werden. Zum anderen müsst ihr die Wesen kennen lernen, die hier leben. Dabei kommen wir auch zu den Yassalar, die hier die Bedrohung darstellen. Sie leben nicht hier in Miy'Vrel, sondern außerhalb der Kuppel. Sie haben den magischen Kristall gefunden, der unserer Kuppel mit seiner vorhandenen Kraft die Kuppel zum Bersten bringen kann. Die Yassalar wollen Miy'Vrel vernichten."

Nimphadir Quenye gab Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry zwei uralte Bücher, die einen festen Ledereinband hatten und mit Runen beschriftet waren: „Dies sind die umfassenden Bücher der stablosen Magie und der besonderen Angriffs-Magie. Wichtig wäre es, wenn ihr diese durch arbeiten würdet, bevor wir mit den Übungen beginnen. Doch zuerst sollten wir planen, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Ich denke wir erklären euch die einzelnen Rassen und würden dann jede besuchen, um euch vorzustellen!"

„Genau", führte Gwogorn Dagor fort, „und während dessen lernt ihr mit uns die neuen Wege der Magie!"

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry waren einverstanden. Sie setzten sich zusammen und Nimphadir Quenye begann: „In den Jahrhunderten, die die Bewohner unter dem Meer zugebracht haben, sind enge Beziehungen zwischen den Nixen, Meerelben, Tritonen und Menschen und Elben nicht ausgeblieben. Die Nachkommen, die hieraus entstanden, besitzen den Vorteil sich sowohl in der Stadt, als auch im Meer aufhalten zu können. Für sie gilt der Fluch Eriadnes nur in schwächerer Form. So können sie die Stadt verlassen und sich frei im Meer bewegen, müssen jedoch immer wieder zurückkommen."

„Diese neuen Rassen sind jedoch nicht die einzigen Bewohner von Miy'Vrel. Der größte Teil der Bevölkerung wird noch immer von den Menschen, Elben, Zwergen, Halblingen und Gnomen gebildet, die selbst oder deren Familien mit der Stadt untergegangen sind. Meermenschen, -elben und Tritone sind Wasserwesen und siedeln sich normalerweise nicht in der Stadt an, da ihnen hierzu die Voraussetzungen fehlen. Die Nixen selbst sind nicht in der Lage Miy'Vrel zu betreten, sie gelangen durch einen Teich im großen Park hierher, da sie an das Wasser gebunden sind. Die Kinder solcher Verbindungen wachsen normalerweise in der Stadt selbst auf, da sie nicht für längere Zeit im Meer leben können."

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry schauten die Beiden verwundert an: „Was mich erstaunt, ist die Vielzahl der Arten von Wesen, die hier zusammen leben, und das es dabei noch keine dauerhaften Fehden zu geben scheint!" sagte Harry

„Da irrst du dich", unterbrach ihn Gwogorn Dagor, „hier gibt es mehr Zwietracht und Intrige, als man sich vorstellen kann! Aber lass mich mit einer, ich will sagen „Erscheinung" beginnen, bei der ihr merken werdet, mit welchen Problemen wir hier zu kämpfen haben. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Kinder der Nacht"

„Nach ihren Experimenten mit den Nachtelben, ihren ersten Kindern, die sie für ihren Ungehorsam verflucht hat, gab Shirashai noch lange nicht den Traum von persönlichen Dienern für ihre Vorhaben auf. So experimentierte sie diesmal mit ihren dunklen Künsten, um etwas anderes zum Leben zu erwecken, das ihr treuer ergeben sein sollte."

„In der Nacht schlich sie durch die Straßen Miy'Vrels und suchte sich aus den Bewohnern der Stadt diejenigen heraus, die ihr besonders vielversprechend erschienen, verführte sie, nur um ihnen durch ihren Kuss das Leben zu nehmen und sie zu dem zu machen, was sie nun sind – Schatten ihrer früheren Existenz, der Göttin der Nacht treu ergeben und bereit, all ihre Befehle auszuführen – zumindest die meisten von ihnen."

„Und wie sehen sie aus?" wollte Columbine wissen.

Nimphadir Quenye nickte und antwortete: „In der Tat sind die Kinder der Nacht nicht mehr nur Schatten ihres früheren Selbst, sie sind zu wirklichen Schatten geworden, körperlos und nicht wahrzunehmen, wenn sie sich nicht dazu entschließen, die Illusion eines festen Körpers anzunehmen, um damit ihren Zwecken besser dienen zu können."

„Ihr Aussehen in dieser Illusion ist so vielfältig wie ihre Natur, denn beinahe alle Wesen können zu Schatten gemacht werden, sofern es sich nicht um Valisar oder Flammenherzen handelt, die wir euch später noch vorstellen werden."

Gwogorn Dagor hob die Hand: „Doch eines könnte sie verraten, wenn ihre Existenz jemals bekannt werden würde, denn mit Shirashais Kuss verfärben sich ihre Augen zu einem wirbelnden, schattigen Grauschwarz und die Haare werden dunkler, nehmen jedes Mal einen schwärzlichen Ton an, der noch eine leichte Erinnerung an ihre frühere Beschaffenheit beinhaltet, rötlich oder bläulich schimmern kann, wenn leichtes Licht darauf fällt.  
Aber ganz gleich, wie ihre wahre Gestalt gewesen sein mag, Shirashais Kuss gibt ihnen die Möglichkeit, wesentlich anziehender zu erscheinen, als sie es im Leben gewesen sind und so hat schon so manche dunkle Schönheit einen arglosen Bewunderer verführt, um ihn dann durch einen langen Kuss zu ihresgleichen zu machen."

Nun wollte Alatäriel mehr über ihr Verhalten und ihre Vorlieben erfahren. Harry und Columbine nickten dazu.

Nimphadir Quenye nickte: „Shirashai hat dieses Mal wesentlich bessere Arbeit geleistet, als bei ihrem ersten Versuch, denn ihre Kinder sind ihr treu ergeben und führen jeden ihre Wünsche ohne zu zögern aus. Trotzdem hat sie dabei eine Kleinigkeit übersehen, denn in jedem ihrer Schatten steckt noch immer die alte Persönlichkeit des Wesens, dessen Leben sie genommen hat und es ist lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein Schatten an jemanden gerät, dessen Seele einfach stärker ist, als Shirashais Kuss und der gegen dieses Schicksal ankämpft und am Ende siegt. Denn Shirashai bekehrt für gewöhnlich nicht ihre eigenen Anhänger und sucht sich stattdessen mit Vorliebe Anhänger ihrer Schwester Eriadne aus. Ein Spiel, das eines Tages nur fehlgehen kann.  
Die Kinder der Nacht sind Shirashais beste Assassinen und führen diese Tätigkeit auch mit einer gewissen Leidenschaft aus, die sie umso tödlicher macht. Doch anstatt ihr Opfer wirklich zu töten, entzieht der leidenschaftliche Kuss eines jener Schattenwesen ihm die Lebenskraft so lange, bis er selbst zu einem Schatten wird und seiner neuen Göttin treu dient."

„Sollte in der Tat eines der Opfer diesen vampirischen Vorgang überleben, ist es dennoch sein Leben lang gezeichnet und hat seinen Schatten bis zum Ende seiner Existenz unwiederbringlich verloren. Trotz der Vorteile, die ein Leben als Schatten mit sich bringt – beinahe unsichtbar, unhörbar und körperlos, ohne Hunger oder Durst, bis auf jenen unstillbaren Durst nach der Lebenskraft der lebenden Wesen, kann die Existenz eines Schattens nur allzu schnell enden, denn ein Schatten braucht zwar ein gewisses Maß an Licht, um zu existieren, doch vollkommene Dunkelheit oder sehr helles Licht, löscht sie ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Wiederkehr aus und hinterlässt nur die leere, körperliche Hülle, die das Wesen einst besaß."

„Also können wir sie mit unserer Magie, besonders mit unseren Blitzringen bekämpfen und besiegen, wenn dies notwendig sein soll. Wo kann man sie finden?" Wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Gute Frage!" sagte Gwogorn Dagor: „Ein Schatten verfügt über relativ wenige Beziehungen zu seiner Umwelt, wie es sich nicht schwer vermuten lässt, wenn es auch Ausnahmen geben kann. Bei Tage müssen sie in einem sicheren Unterschlupf bleiben und so mancher verdammt dann die Existenz, die ihm von Shirashai auferlegt worden ist."

„Erst bei Nacht verlassen die Schatten ihre Wohnungen oder andere Unterschlüpfe und mischen sich unter die Bewohner der Städte, genießen ihre Feste und andere Gegebenheiten, bei denen sie mit ihrem geheimnisvollen Wesen faszinieren können, denn mit Shirashais Kuss haben sie einiges von ihrem Temperament in sich aufgenommen und sind ausgesprochen dekadent – wenn es auch ab und an schwierig wird zu erklären, warum ihr Weinkelch sich niemals leert oder warum man sie nicht bei Tage antreffen kann. Oh ja, ein Schatten genießt die körperlichen Freuden sehr, die ihm geblieben sind, denn dies ist doch die beste Gelegenheit, einen langen, lebensspendenden Kuss zu genießen, der die Gier nach der Lebenskraft endlich zu stillen vermag – für den Moment jedenfalls."

„Nun ich denke _die Kinder der Nacht_, wie ihr sie genannt habt, werden wir nicht besuchen müssen, aber wir müssen uns vor der Gefahr im Klaren sein, die von ihnen ausgeht. Aber ich denke sie bedeuten für uns keine primäre Gefahr!" fasste Harry zusammen.

„Es sei denn", fügte Columbine auf Harry blickend ein, „du wirst neuerdings so dekadent, das du mit dem Feuer spielen willst, mein Schatz..."

„Ja und dann verschwindest du in den Nächten, um dich ein wenig auszutoben..." fügte Alatäriel noch neckend hinzu.

Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor grinsten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor der diabolisch zu grinsen anfing: „Bisher wart ihr doch meine _„heißen Mädchen der Nacht"_ gewesen. Wenn ich euch zu anstrengend bin, suche ich mir gerne noch weiteren Zeitvertreib..."

Als hätte Harry gar nichts gesagt fragte Columbine Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor: „Da wir die Kinder der Nacht nicht besuchen werden, sollten wir eine weitere Rasse besprechen, mit denen wir dann in Kontakt treten können." Dann fügte sie noch schelmisch grinsend hinzu: „So in einer Woche oder so!"

„Wenn sich unser kleiner Held wieder von seinen, wie hast du uns genannt, meine _„heißen Mädchen der Nacht", _erholt hast!" ergänzte Alatäriel und stieß dabei Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Obwohl er wahrscheinlich wieder Hilfe von unseren Kindern beim _„Hoppe, hoppe Reiter spielen"_ braucht, wie wir heute morgen bestürzt feststellen mussten!" machte nun Columbine weiter.

Und mit einem glitzernden Blick auf Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor gerichtet setzte Alatäriel dem ganzen die Krone auf: „Ja und dann braucht unser kleiner Prinz dann morgens viel Eiweiß und Vitamine!"

Harry hatte seinen hochroten Kopf in seinen verschränkten Armen verborgen, während Alatäriel, Columbine, Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor sich bogen vor Lachen.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten ging es weiter mit Nimphadir Quenye: „Nicht nur die guten Völker leben auf der Insel Beleriar und im Sternenmeer, nein, auch diese gefährlichen Wesen nennen die Insel ihr Zuhause und wenn man ihnen begegnet, sollte man sich fürchten, denn nur allzu schnell bedeuten sie das Verderben für die Unvorsichtigen. Aber wie soll man eine Gefahr vermeiden, die man nicht einmal erkennen kann, denn die Flammenherzen sehen aus wie Menschen – ein sehr kluger Schachzug ihres Erschaffers, Narions, des Gottes des Feuers, der sein eigenes Volk, seine eigenen Kinder erschaffen hat, die sein Naturell so blendend verkörpern."

„Flammenherzen oder auch Shira'Tanar genannt, die Kinder des Feuers, sind kaum von normalen Menschen zu unterscheiden, obgleich ihre Haut doch einen ein wenig tieferen Bronzeton besitzt und ihre Haare dazu tendieren, zumindest rötlich zu sein.  
Dennoch verbergen sie ihre wahre Gestalt auf magischem Wege gar meisterhaft – denn die Shira'Tanar haben dunkel bronzefarben schimmernde Haut und Haare, die gleich den Flammen zu lodern scheinen und ständig in Bewegung sind wie ein wahres Inferno."

„Ihre Augen, die schon in gewöhnlicher Gestalt dunkel wirken wie Kohlestücke, besitzen ein inneres Feuer, das mit erschreckender Intensität brennt, wenn man den Flammen darin wirklich gewahr wird. Wirkt dieses Volk also in seiner normalen Gestalt menschlich und von ebenso unterschiedlicher Gestalt wie gewöhnliche Menschen, wenn auch immer ansehnlicher auf eine unfassbare Weise, so gleichen sie in ihrer wahren Gestalt ebenso schönen, wie erschreckenden Dämonen, die eine natürlich angeborene Erotik besitzen, die ihresgleichen sucht."

„Sinnliche, von den unterschiedlichsten Rot- Gold- oder Bronzetönen leicht verhüllte Gestalten, die sich oftmals in Frauengestalt lasziv auf einem Bett räkeln und ebenso sinnliche Männer mit schönen Körpern sind nur allzu verführerisch für andere Wesen, die nicht zu hinterblicken vermögen, was ihnen hierbei wirklich gegenübersteht und so fliegen den schönen Shira'Tanar eben die Herzen zu, die sie schon in ihrem Namen tragen. Was ihre Bekleidung betrifft, sind sie ebenso individuell wie andere Wesen auch und können nur schwerlich auf einen Stil festgelegt werden, sind sie dazu doch viel zu impulsiv und eigensinnig."

„Hier geht es ja heiß her und das in beiden Bedeutungen, des Wortes!" grinste Harry, „könnt ihr uns noch mehr über sie erzählen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Nimphadir Quenye, „Wie das Feuer, aus dem sie entsprungen sind, sind Shira'Tanar von aufbrausendem, heißen Temperament und einer Leidenschaft, die heiß brennen kann oder auch ebenso schnell wieder erlischt, als habe sie niemals existiert. Diese Wesen sind impulsiv und geraten leicht in eine unheilvoll schwelende Wut, die zu einem rasenden Feuersturm werden kann. Zwar sind sie durchaus verschieden, doch alle haben eben diese Wesenszüge gemein, wenn auch unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt und dienen alle ihrem Stammvater Narion treu, der sie aus seinem Feuer hat erwachen lassen, sobald er ihnen einen Auftrag erteilt.  
Meist bestehen diese Aufträge darin, jemanden oder etwas zu beseitigen, das ihm zu einem Dorn im Auge geworden ist und er hat seine Kinder zu diesem Zweck sehr gut ausgestattet, wenn jede Talente auch für die Shira'Tanar mehr zerstören können, als ihnen lieb ist."

„Gerät ein Shira'Tanar in Wut, so ist sein oder auch ihr Kuss tödlich und lässt den Empfänger dieses Kusses verbrennen, bis nichts mehr von ihm bleibt, eine schreckliche Eigenheit, denn Shira'Tanar haben eine sehr seltsame Eigenschaft, die für Narion selbst nicht erklärbar ist, denn sie können sehr intensiv lieben und fühlen – vielleicht ein Überbleibsel der Menschlichkeit, aus der Narion sie geschaffen hat oder die Intervention eines anderen Gottes, wer weiß? Möglicherweise ist ja die Tatsache daran schuld, daß Narion die Macht des Wassers nutzen musste, um seine Kinder auf das Leben unter dem Meer vorzubereiten und ihre Erschaffung zu ermöglichen."

„So hat mehr als ein Shira'Tanar seinen Geliebten oder seine Geliebte mit einem Kuss oder auch nur einer Berührung getötet und ist bitter und einsam zurückgeblieben, um sein Leben und manchmal auch Narion selbst dafür zu verdammen. Es ist nicht einfach, dieses Leben zu führen, denn ein Shira'Tanar ist mehr als nur ein gefühlloser Dämon, diese Wesen leben. Sie atmen, sie fühlen. Und selbst wenn sie durch und durch böse sind, so bleiben noch immer diese Emotionen, die sie zu mehr erheben, als nur zu Wesen, die ihren reinen Leidenschaften und Instinkten blind folgen müssen."

Nun sprach Gwogorn Dagor weiter: „Aber neuerdings haben sie sich entschlossen die Yassalar gemeinsam mit uns zu bekämpfen. Denn auch die Flammenherzen oder Shira'Tanar würden mit unter gehen. Sie sollten wir als erstes besuchen gehen!"

„Einverstanden, das wäre doch ein erster Schritt, um Verbündete zu finden, die uns eventuell bei der Suche nach dem magischen Kristall helfen können." Fasste Harry zusammen.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr euch mit den Büchern beschäftigen", schlug Nimphadir Quenye vor.

Nach zwei Wochen hatten Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor ein Treffen mit einigen Shira'Tanar vereinbart.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry waren schon ganz gespannt. Es sollte eine Versammlung der Shira'Tanar stattfinden, zu der sie eingeladen waren. Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry ritten auf ihren Kriegseinhörnern. Diesmal hatte Alatäriel ihren Sohn James-Lúthien vor sich sitzen und Columbine ihren Sohn Sirius-Fredegar. Harry hatte seine Töchter Lily-Aksana und Alicia-Telrúnya vor sich auf Chazor sitzen. Die fünf Phönixe begleiteten sie, blieben aber unsichtbar. Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor ritten auf Elfenpferden.

„Ich denke wir werden alleine durch unsere magischen Tiere des Feuers einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen!" resümierte Harry.

Am Mittag erreichten sie eine schöne Lichtung, an deren Rand ein großes Haus stand. Davor stiegen sie von ihren Tieren, wobei Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry ihre Drachen/Kriegseinhörner frei laufen ließen aber Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor ihre Elfenpferde anbanden.

Dann betraten sie das Haus. Sie standen dann direkt in einem sehr großen und gemütlichen Raum. Ein Feuer knisterte im Kamin und überall standen Sofas und Sessel in denen sich wirklich bildhübsche, rassige und erotischen Frauen und Männer räkelten. Als die Besucher eingetreten waren verstummten die Gespräche und besonders Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry wurden ausgiebig gemustert. Dann standen zwei Frauen mit lasziven Bewegungen auf und näherten sich Harry. Bei ihm angekommen umkreisten sie ihn und strichen mit ihren Fingern über seinen Oberkörper.

Alatäriel und Columbine sahen sehr zornig drein und schnaubten regelrecht, aber Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue, schob die beiden Frauen bestimmt zur Seite und sprach dann mit erboster Stimme: „Wir sind hergekommen, um uns gegenseitig kennen zu lernen und zukünftig möglicherweise zusammen einen mächtigen Gegner zu bekämpfen. Aber ich habe kein Interesse an anderen Frauen, also lasst das. Denn so unsagbar schön ihr auch ausseht, keine von euch kommt an meine beiden Frauen heran. Ich hoffe das ist klar genug für euch!"

Während dessen hatten sich auch Männer zu Alatäriel und Columbine gewandt, schraken aber zurück, als sie die deutliche Abneigung der Beiden spürten. Dann trat ein älterer Mann hervor der lächelnd bemerkte: „Ich kann sehen, das ihr durch den goldenen Seelenbund miteinander verbunden seid. Daher besteht auch eine Immunität gegenüber uns und unserer Ausstrahlung. Bitte verzeiht, aber das ist nun einmal unsere Natur. Aber ihr seid so stark, das nichts euch trennen kann. Meinen Glückwunsch!"

Harry verneigte sich und auch alle anderen Shira'Tanar verneigten sich gegenüber den Besuchern. Nachdem sich die Gemüter beruhigt hatten, kamen auch hier einige Kleinkinder hervor. Das überraschte besonders Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, das ihr auch Kinder habt!" stellte Nimphadir Quenye erstaunt fest.

„Nachdem wir uns von Narion distanziert hatten, fingen wir an ein eigenes Leben zu leben, wozu auch Kinder gehören", erklärte der Mann und zu Alatäriel und Columbine gerichtet, „habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn unsere Kinder zusammen spielen? Wir haben draußen viel Platz!"

Alatäriel und Columbine bedankten sich und Columbine sagte: „Nein überhaupt nicht, sondern ganz im Gegenteil. Wir freuen uns, wenn unsere Kinder mit ihresgleichen spielen können!"

„Ihr seid sehr nett unsere und eure Kinder mit ihresgleichen zu bezeichnen. Mein Name ist übrigens Tuyjif!"

Nun stellten sich auch Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine vor.

Alatäriel bemerkte noch: „Wir wollen euch noch informieren, das wir Gefährten dabei haben, die ihr noch nicht erkennen könnt. Lasst uns dazu herausgehen und sie euch vorstellen."

Somit verließen sie das Haus und gingen nach draußen. Dort zeigte sich zuerst Tjark der Phönix von Harry. Das löste schon ein großes Erstaunen aus. Dann erschienen die vier Phönixe der Kinder und ließen sich ebenso auf ihren Schultern nieder, wie Tjark bei Harry.

Nun waren alle sprachlos und Tuyjif sagte: „Das macht euch noch sympathischer ihr seit mit magischen Tieren des Feuers zusammen. Jetzt fehlen nur noch Drachen und wir machen euch zu unseren Anführern." Alle anderen nickten, während Harry nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und Alatäriel und Columbine schmunzeln mussten.

Dann sagte Alatäriel: „Wenn ich unseren Mann so betrachte, dann sollten wir unser letztes Geheimnis doch nicht lüften!"

„Schließlich kennt das auch noch nicht einmal Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor unsere Vertrauten hier." Kicherte Columbine.

Damit befahl sie ihrem dunkelbraunem Kriegseinhorn Gelmir sich zu verwandeln. Gelmir lief ein wenig nach rechts stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und verwandelte sich in einen metallisch blau schimmernden Drachen von wahrhaft großen Ausmaßen.

Aller schauten mit Staunen auf Columbines Drachen.

Dann wandte sich Alatäriel an ihr hellbraunes Kriegseinhorn Ciryatan. Er lief zur linken Seite und verwandelte sich in einen dunkelgrünen Drachen, dessen Schuppen wie Smaragde glänzten.

Tuyjif, Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor schauten ebenso wie alle anderen Shira'Tanarer mit offenen Mündern die beiden Drachen an, bis es endlich Tuyjif wieder Worte fand: „Das sind ein Elementardrache und ein Naturdrache. Die wurden seit Urzeiten nicht mehr gesehen und nur der Urdrache ist noch ein wenig mächtiger!" damit schaute er erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

Der hob nur entschuldigend die Schultern und bat nun auch Chazor sich zu verwandeln. Als nun der gewaltigste und dann noch tiefschwarze Drachen, den Tuyjif, Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor jemals gesehen hatten sich erhob und losbrüllte, fielen auch die beiden anderen Drachen in das Getöse mit ein. Andächtig betrachteten alle das Schauspiel, als sich dann noch die Phönixe erhoben und um die Drachen kreisten knieten sich die Flammenherzen vor Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine, um ihnen zu huldigen.

„Bitte steht auf, ich möchte das nicht. Wir haben ein gemeinsames Ziel und sind Partner im Kampf gegen das böse." Bat Harry, während Alatäriel und Columbine dazu nickten.

Tuyjif, Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor waren sprachlos, bis sich Nimphadir Quenye endlich dazu besann: „Ihr seid mächtiger als ich in meinen kühnsten Träumen dachte. Sicher gibt es noch mehr, aber wir wollen das alles gar nicht wissen. Das uns als euch gleichberechtigt erachtet ist für uns eine große Ehre. Habt Dank dafür!"

Alatäriel und Columbine lächelten dankbar und schubsten gleichzeitig Harry in die Seite: „Los auch den Rest!" sagten sie wieder einmal synchron.

Tuyjif, Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor schauten verwirrt, als Harry sie um Geduld bat. Dann setzte er sich telepatisch mit Tasatir und Godin in Verbindung und stellte fest, das es im Moment gut möglich war für kurze Zeit zu erscheinen. Damit teleportierte Harry den Urgreifen und Tasatir zu sich auf die Lichtung und lies Tasatir sich in den Basilisken verwandeln.

Als dann noch Sirius-Fredegar und James-Lúthien auf Godin zuliefen, sich auf ihn setzten, um einige Runden zu fliegen und Alicia-Telrúnya und Lily-Aksana sich in den zusammengerollten Tasatir kuschelten war die Überraschung in allen Anwesenden nicht mehr zu steigern. Solch eine gebündelte Macht hatte noch nie jemand gesehen.

Tuyjif wandte sich an Alatäriel, Columbine und Harry und bat sie ihr Anführer zu werden. Darauf hin antwortete Harry diplomatisch: „Nur zu gerne würde ich euer Angebot annehmen. Doch es geht leider nicht. Ich möchte euch das auch erklären. Wir drei oder besser gesagt wir sieben haben eine Aufgabe, eine Prophezeiung, zu erfüllen. Dafür müssen wir von den Yassalar den Kristall holen. Damit müssen wir sie auch wahrscheinlich bekämpfen und besiegen. Dann müssen wir in meine Zeit zurück, um einen ganz schlimme dunkle Macht zu vernichten. Das habe ich bereits mit meinen Frauen zusammen Auf Atlantis gemacht. Daher rührt auch der goldenen Seelenbund. Des weiteren haben die Eltern von Alatäriel und Columbine mit zum Krohnprinzen der Elben und Druiden von Atlantis gemacht und später sollen meine Frauen mit mir zusammen Atlantis regieren. Gleichzeitig bin ich in meiner Zeit auch das Oberhaupt zweier Familien. Wenn ich nun auch noch euer Volk anführen würde, wäre ich ein schlechter Anführer. Darum bitte ich euch, es zu belassen, wie es ist. Des weiteren bitte ich dich, Tuyjif, als Anführer der Flammenherzen, mit uns eine Allianz zu gründen, die für alle Zeiten gelten soll. So könnt ihr uns später, ich spreche von einer Zeit in 1000 Jahre, wenn es nötig wäre zu Hilfe kommen. Ebenso werde ich mit allen meinen Kräften euch zu Hilfe kommen, fall ihr sie benötigt!"

Damit wandte sich Harry an Tuyjif und reichte ihm die Hand. Der schlug gerührt ein und eine tosender Jubel brach aus, als mit diesem Handschlag eine ewige Allianz beschlossen wurde. Harry teleportierte Godin und Tasatir wieder zurück zu Hermine und Ginny. Dann gingen alle wieder ins Haus um zu Mittag zu essen. Dabei stellte Tuyjif Alatäriel, Columbine und Harry seine beiden Frauen mit einem Schmunzeln vor: „Das sind Reanen und Faeanlas die es immer noch mit mir aushalten!"

Jetzt lachte Harry, legte Tuyjif seine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte nur süffisant lächelnd: „Und wie hältst du denn die Belastung aus? Andererseits jetzt wo ich dich kennen lerne, fällt mir ein Sprichwort ein: Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid! Oder?"

Nun lachten Tuyjif und Harry schallend. Wohl wissend das sie nicht lange auf eine Revanche warten müssten. Alatäriel legte auch gleich los: „Reanen, Faeanlas, wie ist das denn bei euch. Ist Tuyjif auch so schnell schlapp wie Harry bei uns? Nur ein-zwei Nächte Action schon liegt unser kleiner Prinz im Koma!"

„Na ja, manchmal hat unser Held noch nicht einmal soviel Kondition!" bestätigte Reanen.

Faeanlas wollte auch nicht nachstehen und bestätigte: „Ja und dann sind sie tagelang zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Wo bleiben wir dann?"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Columbine, „und wenn wir uns dann nicht hätten dann läuft in Sachen Sex überhaupt nichts mehr!"

Dann sagten Reanen und Faeanlas synchron: „Wozu also noch Männer?"

Alatäriel und Columbine konterten ebenso synchron: „Also weg mit ihnen..."

Dann lagen sie sich schallend lachend in den Armen. Während Harry und Tuyjif die vier Frauen entgeistert anschauten fingen die anderen alle auch an zu lachen, wie ihre Oberhäupter hier auf lustige Art und Weise zur Schnecke gemacht wurden.

Dann aber kam der Konter von Harry. Er nahm Tuyjif an die Hand, ging mit ihm an das Kopfende des Tisches und sagte: „Was brauchen wir die Weiber, wahre Liebe gibt es doch nur unter Männern!" damit zwinkerte er Tuyjif an.

In einen hellen Ton antwortete Tuyjif „Stimmt lass es uns doch gleich ausprobieren!" und zwinkerte zurück.

In dem Moment riefen vier Frauen gleichzeitig: „Nichts gibt es, kusch, aus ende!"

Nun waren alle am lachen und Harry bemerkte: „Das zum Thema, dass sich verschiedene Rassen nicht verstehen können!"

Dann setzen sich alle an den Tisch und begannen mit dem Essen. Sie bleiben hier noch zwei Monate, um sich besser kennen zu lernen und die Gegend zu erkunden. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander mit der Gewissheit eine starke Allianz geschlossen zu haben.

Auf dem Rückweg machten sie in der Stadt Halt, um sich über die Halbwesen zu informieren. Dort, Abends in einer Herberge angekommen, aßen sie erst noch etwas und brachten die Kinder zu Bett als dann Nimphadir Quenye begann über die Halbwesen zu sprechen: „Durch das landen der Stadt Miy'Vrel auf dem Meeresboden kam es zu einer Vermischung der Rassen, die vorher getrennt gelebt hatten. Dabei kam es zu einer Vielzahl von neuen Formen, die an heute kurz erläutert werden sollen, um einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Hier in der Stadt können wir am besten welche von ihnen sehen. Es ist wichtig sie zu kennen. Aber mehr auch nicht. Dabei sollen auch die Halbelben, Nachkommen von Menschen und Elben nicht außer Acht gelassen werden."

„Richtig!", bestätigte Gwogorn Dagor, „ Der Nachkomme zweier verschiedener Rassen wird immer mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen haben und so werden diese Wesen meist ein wenig unabhängiger als andere und neigen dazu Einzelgängerisch zu sein und wenige Freunde zu haben. Ihre Vorlieben und ihre Verhaltensmuster sind ebenso unterschiedlich wie ihr Aussehen und so kann man dies niemals verallgemeinern."

„An einem Ort, an dem Elben und Menschen so eng zusammenleben, bleibt die Existenz von Halbelben nicht aus. Sie vereinen normalerweise die besten Merkmale ihrer beiden Elternteile in sich und haben von beiden einige Angewohnheiten übernommen. Die Halbelben werden von den Elben normalerweise ein wenig von oben herab behandelt, aber dies hält sich im großen und ganzen in Grenzen. Die Halbelben werden noch am ehesten akzeptiert, während die Meereswesen wesentlich größere Probleme haben."

Nimphadir Quenye fuhr fort: „Die Nethia'rai sind die Nachkommen von Meerelben und Menschen, also Meereshalbelben. Sie können sowohl unter Wasser als auch in der Stadt leben, allerdings fühlen sie sich an keinem der beiden Orte zuhause. Sie haben normalerweise grünlich oder bläulich-silbrig schimmernde Haut und fühlen sich bekleidet etwas beengt. Deshalb versuchen sie ihre Kleidung so gut wie möglich zu reduzieren. Ihr Haar kann alle grün, silber und blau Schattierungen haben und sie tragen gerne Muschel und Perlenschmuck."

„Außerdem gibt es noch die Elurathi", fuhr Nimphadir Quenye fort. „Die Elurathi sind ebenfalls Mischwesen. Sie sind das Ergebnis von der Verbindung aus Tritonen und Elben oder Menschen. Sie sind schöne, schlanke aber sehr große Wesen mit Schwimmhäuten, leichten Schuppen und z.T. elbisch anmutenden Gesichtern.  
Sie sind sehr gute Kämpfer und bewegen sich geschickt durch das Wasser. Ihre Haut hat einen Perlmutt-Grünschimmer und ihr Haar ist von silberner oder grünweißer Farbe. Auch sie mögen keine Kleider und bevorzugen wenn überhaupt nur leichte Stoffe um sich herum. Ihre liebste Waffe ist der Dreizack, mit dem sie beneidenswert umgehen können."

Nun kam noch einmal Gwogorn Dagor zu Wort: „Die letzte dieser Mischwesenrassen sind sie Nirashana. Sie sind die Nachkommen von Meermenschen und Elben oder Menschen. Dabei gibt es zwei Variationen: einmal die Meermensch-Mensch Variante, wobei beinahe reinrassige Meermenschen herauskommen, die durch eine Spielart der Magie jedoch ihre Fischschwänze ablegen kann und jede Haut- und Haarfarbe der Menschen besitzen kann und die Meermensch-Elb Variante, die ebenfalls kurzzeitig ihren Fischschwanz ablegen kann. Dies ist allerdings auf fünf Stunden pro Tag begrenzt. Diese Variante sieht aus wie Meerhalbelben, die eben von der Farbe her etwas anders geartet sind. Beziehung zur Umwelt."

„Die Halbrassen gehören keiner der Welten ihrer Eltern an und werden deshalb weder von der einen, noch von der anderen Rassen als zu ihnen gehörig empfunden. Dies ist eine Tatsache, unter der diese Rassen schon zu leiden haben, solange es eine Vermischung gab. Ein Nachkomme zweier verschiedener Rassen wird als Bastard angesehen, nicht einmal ein ganzes Wesen, da es aus zwei Teilen besteht, die niemals zusammengehört haben."

Es machte allen, besonders den Kindern Spass in einer Stadt zu leben. Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry lernten alle Halbwesen kennen. Mit einigen traten sie sogar in Kontakt und stellten fest, das sie alle am weiterbestand von Miy'Vrel sehr großes Interesse hatten und zumindest bereit waren Informationen weiter zu geben. Hier bleiben sie sogar drei Monate, wobei sich ihre Fähigkeiten in der stablosen Magie und in der besonderen Angriffs-Magie deutlich verbesserten.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry feierten noch im kleinen Rahmen ihren 21.ten Geburtstag. Es waren aber Tuyjif, seine Frauen Reanen und Faeanlas und natürlich Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor anwesend. Einige Tage später gingen sie wieder in das Haus von Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück begann Nimphadir Quenye mit der nächsten Erläuterung: „Die Nachtelben oder Dunkelelben sind eine besondere Unterart der Elben, die im Verborgenen leben, da sie das Licht des Tages nicht ertragen. Shirashai hat sie einst erschaffen, da der Neid auf Liaril, die Mutter der Elben sie verzehrte und sie ihren Erfolg für sich genießen wollte. Doch die Nachtelben wandten sich von ihren dunklen Wegen ab und strebten zum Licht. Da verhängte Shirashai einen Fluch über sie- sie sollten das Licht des Tages niemals genießen können, da es ihre Haut versengen würde sobald sie es erblickten. Nur in der Dämmerung können sie die letzten Strahlen des Lichtes genießen."

Gwogorn Dagor fuhr fort: „Die Shira'Tanar besitzen nachtblaue Haut, die Farbe, die Shirashai bei ihren Kindern am besten gefiel. Sie sind hochgewachsen und schlank, wobei sie eine zarte Schönheit besitzen, die nur von wenigen übertroffen werden kann. Ihr volles Haar hat oft die silbrige Farbe der Sterne, kann aber auch schwarz oder bläulich sein. Dabei tragen die meisten Nachtelben es offen, wenn sie sich nicht den Konventionen der anderen Rassen unterwerfen und es aufstecken oder flechten."

„Die größte Besonderheit der Nachtelben ist sicherlich die Farbe ihrer Augen. Sie sind silber- oder goldfarben und glühen in der Dunkelheit wie das Licht der Sterne selbst. Nur sehr selten gibt es Nachtelben, die eine andere Augenfarbe besitzen und falls doch, dann ist es meist ein stählernes blau. Die Kleidung der Nachtelben variiert je nachdem wie sie beschließen ihr Leben zu gestalten. Teilweise folgen sie die der Mode der Menschen oder der Edelelben, die meisten von ihnen, die die anderen Rassen meiden tragen aber noch die traditionelle Kleidung ihres Volkes- die zarten Schleier, die aus dem Licht der Sterne gewoben werden und die sie in vielfältigen Formen zu tragen verstehen. Man kann aber davon ausgehen, daß sie in der Stadt ein wenig angepasster sind, was ihre Kleidung betrifft. Viele Nachtelben haben eine einfache Vorliebe für schwarzes Leder, kleiden sich damit aber sehr viel freizügiger als die anderen Rassen. Wer jeden Tag nur leichte Schleier trägt hat wohl im Allgemeinen eine freizügigere Einstellung zu seinem Körper.Nimphadir Quenye hatte noch etwas wichtiges dazu zu sagen: „Die Nachtelben sind Ausgestoßene, denn sie können nur bei Nacht ihr Leben leben und müssen sich bei Tage zurückziehen. Dies macht sie in den Augen vieler zu Bösen Wesen, die zu meiden sind. Auch ihre leuchtenden Augen tragen dazu bei die Angst vor ihnen zu schüren. So führen die Nachtelben ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben und lassen sich meist in der Einsamkeit der Wälder nieder, wo sie in kleinen Gruppen zusammenleben und in der Nacht im Licht der Sterne tanzen.  
Wie ihre hellen Halbgeschwister trachten die Nachtelben danach Anerkennung für ihre eigene Art der Kunst und ihre eigene Magie zu finden, bei der sie das Licht der Sterne zu wundervollen Dingen verweben können. Es wäre den Nachtelben damit sogar möglich großartige Architekturen zu erschaffen, deren Schönheit alles überträfe, was jemals erschaffen worden ist. Doch leider weiß niemand davon und so bleiben ihre Talente verborgen. Wer würde einen Nachtelben auch in seinem Teil des Waldes besuchen?"

„Die Nachtelben suchen unermüdlich nach einer Möglichkeit, wieder das Licht der Sonne erblicken zu dürfen. Sie lieben und hassen die Schönheit der Nacht, die ihnen das Leben schenkt. Sie möchten zurück in das Licht und die Sonnenstrahlen wieder auf ihrer Haut spüren, die sie in ihrer jetzigen Form jedoch verbrennen würden. Shirashais Rache an ihren Kindern war gründlich, denn die Nachtelben leider an einer geheimnisvollen Lichtallergie, die sie töten kann. So umgibt die Nachtelben immer eine Aura der Traurigkeit, denn nur zu gut erinnern sie sich an die kurze Zeit, während der sie neben ihren Geschwistern im Licht der Sonne tanzen durften. Sie wollen nichts lieber, als eine Wahl haben, ob sie in der Dunkelheit oder im Licht existieren."

Nun unterbrach Harry die Erzählung: „Meint ihr nicht, wenn es sich um eine Art Allergie handelt, das sie behandelbar sein müsste?"

Nimphadir Quenye schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir haben viel versucht. Wir selber sind nur Halbe Nachtelben oder Dunkelelben, da unsere Mütter sich männlichen Edelelben vermählten. Daher können wir es überhaupt erst in der Sonne aushalten!"

„Außerdem ist noch folgendes zu beachten", fügte Gwogorn Dagor hinzu, „Shirashais Rache war in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr gründlich- so flüsterte sie den anderen Rassen giftige Worte über die Niedertracht und die Gefahr ins Ohr, die von den Nachtelben ausgehen soll. Die Rassen, die im Licht leben lernten so, daß die Nachtelben böse Wesen seien, die es zu meiden gilt. Noch heute ranken sich Geschichten und Legenden um sie, die von ihren Gräueltaten berichten und die Kinder warnen sollen niemals allein in den Wald zu gehen. Nur die Edelelben kennen die Wahrheit und würden ihren Halbgeschwistern gerne helfen- aber wer würde ihnen zuhören? So bleiben die Nachtelben unter sich und fristen ein einsames Dasein. Eine Rasse, die den Yassalar so ähnlich sieht, kann nur mit wenigen Freunden rechnen."

Harry war sich sicher und Columbine und Alatäriel stimmten ihm gedanklich zu: „Ich werde alles probieren, damit wir eure „Vettern" retten können! Ich hab da schon einige Ideen!"

Nach einigen Tagen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Nachtelben. Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor hatten mit den Nachtelben ein Treffen vereinbart. Es war für Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry ein riesiger Vorteil, das sie durch den goldenen Seelenbund alle im Rang von Hochelben waren und dann noch Prinzessinnen und Prinz war nur der krönende Abschluß.

Wieder ritten Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry auf ihren Kriegseinhörnern. Auch hier hatte Alatäriel ihren Sohn James-Lúthien vor sich sitzen und Columbine ihren Sohn Sirius-Fredegar. Harry hatte nochmals seine Töchter Lily-Aksana und Alicia-Telrúnya vor sich auf Chazor sitzen. Die fünf Phönixe begleiteten sie, blieben aber wie bei den Shira'Tanar erst einmal unsichtbar. Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor ritten auf Elfenpferden. Da sie erst am späten Vormittag losgeritten waren erreichten sie den Treffpunkt, ein kleines aber sehr schönes Dorf beim Eintritt der Dämmerung.

Wieder wurden sie mit sehr großer Bewunderung und durch ihre Verbundenheit zu den Elben auch mit sehr viel Zutrauen empfangen. Sie wurden vom Anführer der Nachtelben Berdrsa Faelulas und seiner Frau Isgaen Faelulas begrüßt.

„Seit gegrüßt, edles Volk der Elben!" sprach Harry sie an. Ein wohlwollendes Gemurmel erhob sich und Harry bemerkte, das er sie wie seinesgleichen begrüßt hatte und keinen Wert auf den Unterschied durch die Verfluchung gelegt hatte.

Da die Kinder von Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry die meiste Zeit der Reise verschlafen hatten, waren sie noch nicht müde nach dem Abendessen und spielten noch eine Weile mit den anderen Elfenkinder herum. Später dann wurden sie von ihren Müttern zu Bett gebracht.

Harry kam auch gleich darauf zu seinem größten Anliegen zu sprechen: „Ich habe gehört, das ihr leider verflucht sein sollt, nur in der Nacht leben zu können. Auch die Gerüchte sind ja unverschämt, die über euch gestreut wurden. Ich habe mir zusammen mit meinen Frauen einige Gedanken gemacht. Wir wollen euch keine allzu große Hoffnung machen, aber wir wollen alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um euch vielleicht doch zu heilen. Dafür brauchen wir ein wenig Blut von dir Berdrsa Faelulas, Anführer der Nachtelben, und am Besten auch von dir Gwogorn Dagor. Diese Proben wollen wir untersuchen und eventuell können wir euch dann helfen!"

Besonders die Nachtelben aber auch Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor waren begeistert. So erhielt Harry jeweils die Blutproben und zog sich mit Columbine und Alatäriel zurück. Sie brauchten vier Tage, in denen sie selbst mit ihren Kindern kaum Kontakt hatten, die das aber gar nicht so sehr missten, da sie viele Kinder in ihrem Alter hatten mit denen sie spielen konnten.

Nach vier Tagen kamen die völlig übermüdeten aber offensichtlich sehr stolzen Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry zu Berdrsa und Isgaen Faelulas, bei denen auch Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor saßen.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, warum ihr nicht in die Sonne könnt!" begann Alatäriel.

Columbine fuhr fort: „Es handelt sich um eine sogenannte Sonnenallergie, die aber durch eine Behinderung einer Gehirnfunktion verursacht wird, um es einmal einfach zu beschreiben!"

„Durch unsere gemeinsamen Kräfte ist es uns gelungen einen Trank herzustellen, der diese Gehirnfunktion wieder anstößt, so das ihr keine Probleme mehr mit der Sonne haben solltet!" vervollständigte Alatäriel.

Damit deutete Columbine auf einen großen Kessel, der von Harry hergebracht wurde: „Hier ist nun der Trank und ich gebe euch auch das Rezept mit der Zubereitungs-Anleitung dazu, so das ihr ihn euch selber brauen könnt. Nehmt einen Schluck davon und ihr werdet die Sonne wieder ohne Einschränkungen genießen können!"

Nimphadir Quenye, Gwogorn Dagor und Berdrsa und Isgaen Faelulas standen auf und nahmen Alatäriel, Columbine und Harry gerührt und mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme. Sie waren alle sprachlos. Die drei verabschiedeten sich, da sie erst einmal Ausschlafen wollten.

Als sie aufwachten hatten sie scheinbar den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen. Sie verließen ihre Hütte und stellten fest, das ganz offensichtlich die Nachtelben Geschichte waren. Es herrschte ein reges Treiben und überall waren glückliche Gesichter zu sehen. Als sie bemerkt wurden konnten sie sich der vielen dargereichten Hände gar nicht erwähren.

Der Anführer der Nachtelben Berdrsa Faelulas und seine Frau Isgaen Faelulas stellten sich vor Harry, Columbine und Alatäriel und Berdrsa sprach: „Ihr habt ein Wunder vollbracht. Wie ist euch das gelungen?"

Harry erklärte: „Meine Frauen haben magische Taschen, mit deren Inhalt sie nicht nur fast alle Krankheiten heilen können, sie können auch ganz neue Heilmittel herstellen. Aber es hätte nicht gereicht, um euch zu heilen. Da ich aber noch einen magischen Heilstab besitze konnten wir drei gemeinsam diesen Trank entwickeln. Somit haben wir nur unsere Geschenke, die wir einmal erhalten haben, zu eurem Vorteil genutzt. Sonst haben wir gar nichts gemacht!"

Berdrsa Faelulas Frau Isgaen schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und Isgaen sagte: „...nichts gemacht ... ihr habt uns unser Leben zurück gegeben. Wir werden nun alle, die von diesem Fluch bedroht waren, heilen können. Unser ewiger Dank sei euch sicher. Wir haben auch erfahren, das ihr die Anführerschaft bei den Shira'Tanar aus verständlichen Gründen abgelehnt habt. Drum bitten wir euch mit uns ebenfalls eine ewige Allianz zu gründen."

Damit waren alle einverstanden. Sie blieben hier noch vier Monate, da die Nachtelben, wie sie weiterhin genannt werden wollten sie nicht gehen lassen wollten und bei dieser herzlichen Aufnahme wollten Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry solch eine schöne Zeit genießen. Am ende hatten ihre Kinder sogar angefangen zu sprechen und sie feierten noch gemeinsam den 2. Geburtstag der Kinder von Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry!

Sie wollten aber nicht zurück in das Haus von Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor, sondern direkt zu dem Volk der Karôs Adar, besser als Silberzwerge bekannt. So wurden sie von Gwogorn Dagor darauf vorbereitet. Er fing mit der Erklärung an: „Die Karôs Adar, besser als Silberzwerge bekannt, gehören zu den besten Handwerkern, die Miy'Vrel jemals hervorgebracht hat. Sie sind für die eindrucksvollsten Gebäude verantwortlich, die man hier finden kann. Außerdem bilden sie neben Menschen und Elben die größte Mehrheit derer, die diese Insel bewohnen. Zwerge mögen zwar unter anderem die kleinsten Bewohner dieser Insel sein aber das bedeutet keineswegs, daß man sie übersehen sollte...oder könnte.

Hier setzte nun Nimphadir Quenye fort: „Die Karôs Adar sind kleinwüchsig und besitzen einen stämmigen Körperbau. Sie besitzen einen etwas dunkleren Hautton als die Edelelben und haben oft braunes, schwarzes, rotes oder auch blondes Haar und überwiegend dunkle Augen. Normalerweise neigen sie dazu, sich praktisch zu kleiden und dadurch eine möglichst große Bewegungsfreiheit zu erhalten, die ihnen bei ihrer Arbeit zugute kommt. Es kann natürlich auch durchaus vorkommen, daß ein Zwerg oder eine Zwergin bei ihrer Arbeit anstatt eines losen Hemdes und einer losen Hose / Rock mit wenig mehr als einer ledernen Schürze bekleidet sind, was von den anderen nur mit großen Augen betrachtet wird, wenn sie es zu Gesicht bekommen. Wer würde dies auch von einem Zwergen erwarten? Besonders von einem, der in seiner Werkstatt steht?"

„Fakt ist jedoch, daß die Männer jegliche Art des Bartes mögen, die Frauen sich aber mittlerweile sehr oft rasieren, um nicht das typische Klischee der mannhaften Zwergenfrau mit dem langen Bart ausfüllen zu müssen. Auch Zerge haben schöne Söhne und Töchter. Wenn es um Schmuck geht, bevorzugen die Zwerge oft ihren in Eigenarbeit hergestellten mit den verschlungenen Mustern und man kann davon ausgehen, daß sie sich in der Herstellung solcher Dinge gegenseitig zu übertreffen streben."

Nun hatte Gwogorn Dagor noch etwas hinzu zu fügen: „Die Steinzwerge sind ein sehr handwerklich, künstlerisch interessiertes Volk. Sie gehören zu den begabtesten Architekten, die die Insel je hervorgebracht hat und können Gebäude von unglaublicher Schönheit erschaffen, die den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft zu trotzen scheinen. Dabei sind sie ebenso Meister der Schnitz- und der Schmiedekunst und können perfekte Waffen oder wundervollen Schmuck scheinbar mühelos erschaffen. Ein Zwerg hat ein einen angeborenen Sinn für die richtigen Proportionen. Ihre Kunstwerke sind so fein, da den Zwergen eine eigene Form der Magie innewohnt. Dies kann man mit der angeborenen Magie der Elben vergleichen."

„Sie alle tendieren normalerweise dazu sehr ruhig zu sein und denken erst gründlich nach, bevor sie sprechen. Ein allzu heißblütiges vorgehen können die meisten von ihnen nicht nachvollziehen. Ein Zwerg wird wohl erst dann heißblütiger werden, wenn eine Schlacht ansteht, die heutzutage natürlich eher selten sind oder wenn er sich ernstlich verliebt. Außenstehende mögen einen Zwerg oft als rau und brummig empfinden aber unter der harten Schale ruht meist ein gutes Herz, daß die Zwerge nur selten zeigen. Wenn sie es schließlich tun, kann man davon ausgehen, daß ein Zwerg jemanden als wahren Freund ansieht. Die Zwerge haben keinen Adelsstand und lehnen zuviel Pomp für gewöhnlich ab, da sie die einfacheren Dinge des Leben vorziehen. Ein Adeliger, der sich in die teuersten Stoffe hüllt und seine Nase zu hoch trägt, hat für einen Zwerg meist etwas zu verbergen und dies ist für die ehrlichen Gesellen in der Tat verabscheuungswürdig."

"Nun", begann Harry, „dann lasst uns einmal die Zwerge besuchen!"

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry verabschiedeten sich von den Nachtelben und begaben sich auf die Reise zu den Zwergen. Dort angekommen wurden sie freundlich von König der Karôs Adar oder auch Silberzwerge Gorlodra und seine Gemahlin Thobdra begrüßt.

Nachdem man auch eine Weile dort geblieben war und auch hier enge Kontakte geknüpft hatte verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry und ihre Kinder ritten mit Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor zu deren Hütte. Dort angekommen ruhten sie sich aus und vollendeten ihre Ausbildung in der stablosen Magie und in der besonderen Angriffs-Magie. Dann begannen die beiden die letzte und entscheidende Rasse vorzustellen.

Nimphadir Quenye begann mit der Erzählung: „Wunderschön, begabt, geschmeidig, überintelligent und durch und durch böse. Das sind die Yassalar, die größte Bedrohung, die jemals das Sternenmeer bevölkert hat. Wo die Elben Licht sind, sind die Yassalar die Dunkelheit. Sie leben in ihrem eigenen Reich Zarasshin, einem Reich unter dem Meer, das nur die Mutigsten zu betreten wagen und das von der dunklen Priesterin Marashina mit eiserner Hand regiert wird."

„Keine andere Rasse gleicht der exotischen Schönheit eines Yassalar. Ihre Haut ist blauschwarz wie die Nacht und an ihren Armen und Beinen glänzen silbrige Schuppen, die ihre geschmeidigen, schlanken Körper betonen. Für gewöhnlich sind sie extrem feingliedrig und besitzen lange, schlanke Finger an deren Spitze sie oft die die Nägel lang wachsen lassen. Die Augen eines Yassalar können tiefblau, silbern oder tiefviolett erscheinen, gerade so, wie sie es wünschen und sie können damit in der Dunkelheit der Meere alles wahrnehmen. Die Haare eines Yassalar sind in der Regel silbrig und glänzend. Dabei erreichen sie eine erstaunliche Fülle, die die Yassalar je nach Vorliebe mit raffinierten Muschelspangen bändigen."

Gwogorn Dagor fuhr fort: „Als Wasserwesen bestehen sie nicht auf Kleidung, bedecken ihren Körper aber meist mit Stoffen aus einem fließenden Material oder nutzen ein lederartiges Material, dem das Wasser nichts anhaben kann. Außerdem haben sie eine starke Vorliebe für schönen Schmuck, der oft mit magischen Edelsteinen bestückt ist. Dabei folgen sie in Kleidung und Schmuck den Formen ihrer Umgebung und mögen ebenso wie andere Elben feine Muster."

„Interessant ist ihr Verhalten und ihre Vorlieben. Die Yassalar sind grausam und böse. Sie verehren ihre Hohepriesterin Marashina wie eine Göttin und erfüllen ihr jeden Wunsch. Meistens haben diese Wünsche die Eroberung neuer Gebiete, die den Yassalar als Lebensraum dienen sollen zum Hintergrund und sind darauf aus, die Yassalar noch mächtiger zu machen und das ganze Sternenmeer zu beherrschen. Bei jeder anderen Rasse würde man ein solches Vorhaben als den Größenwahnsinn einiger Verblendeter abtun, nicht so jedoch bei den Yassalar- wenn jemals eine Rasse dieses Ziel erreichen kann, dann sie."

„Die Yassalar leben in lockeren Lebensgemeinschaften zusammen. Selten entstehen diese aus Liebe, denn allzu oft bringt Marashina die Paare zusammen, die die vielversprechendsten Kinder haben werden. Dabei befolgt sie offenbar die Eingebungen Arisshnas, die ihr die besten Paarungen aufzeigt. Wenn eine solche Paarung nicht mehr als gut erachtet wird, hat Marashina keine Skrupel ihren Untertanen neue Lebenspartner zuzuweisen. Dies alles lässt vermuten, daß die Yassalar nur wenig Freiraum haben. So ist es jedoch nicht wirklich."

Nun machte Nimphadir Quenye weiter: „Ein Yassalar hat immer eine dunkle Seele, nur wenige wählen für sich das Licht und noch weniger von ihnen gelingt es ihr Volk zu verlassen, denn Marashina lässt sich nicht gerne verraten."

„Die Yassalar leben in ihrer merkwürdigen Stadt Zarasshin, die vollkommen aus bläulich leuchtendem, kristallartigen Stein erbaut worden ist und weithin durch das Sternenmeer zu sehen ist. Ihre Behausungen sind meist luxuriös und ein jeder von ihnen besitzt einen oder mehrere Sklaven- andere Meereslebewesen, die in ihre Gefangenschaft geraten sind. Die Yassalar haben etwas geschafft, wonach die meisten guten Rassen trachten- es gibt keine Armut bei ihnen, denn Arrishna sorgt für ihre Kinder- zumindest solange sie ihr treu dienen."

„Was auch noch wichtig ist", sagte Gwogorn Dagor ist: „Die Yassalar hassen alle Lebewesen, die das Meer um sie herum bevölkern. Dabei haben sie mittlerweile auch die untergegangene Insel Beleriar ins Auge gefasst, die die Metropole Miy'Vrel beherbergt und Macht und Reichtum verspricht. Dazu suchen sie unermüdlich nach einem Weg die Kuppel zu zerstören, um die Stadt für sich bewohnbar zu machen."

„Einen besonderen Hass verspüren die Yassalar auf die Meereselben, die sie nur allzu gerne vernichten würden, wenn sie keine so starken Verbündeten hätten. Im Grunde genommen sitzen die Yassalar wie eine große, schwarze Witwe in ihrem Netz und warten darauf, daß ihre Zeit kommt."

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry waren geschockt über die derart große Gefahr für Miy'Vrel.

Nachdem sie sich von am Abend noch unterhalten hatten gingen Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry nun zu Bett. Sie hatten sich für den nächsten Tag vorgenommen einen längeren Ausritt zu unternehmen. Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor hatten angeboten für diesen Tag auf die Kinder aufzupassen.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry genossen den Tag in vollen Zügen. Am frühen Abend erreichten sie das Haus von Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor. Der Anblick der sich dort ihnen bot war grauen erregend. Das Haus war bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt. Im gestreckten Galopp ritten sie auf die rauchenden Trümmer zu. Kurz davor lagen Nimphadir Quenye und Gwogorn Dagor in ihrem Blut. Von den Kindern war nichts zu sehen.

Harry sprang von Chazor und rannte auf das Paar zu. Nimphadir Quenye war tot, wie er entsetzt fest stellte und Gwogorn Dagor würde auch nicht mehr lange überleben. Während dessen schauten sich Columbine und Alatäriel entsetzt und panisch um und suchten nach ihren Kindern.

Dann schlug Gwogorn Dagor die Augen auf und flüsterte: „Yassalar ... hier ... Kinder ... entführt ... nie ... weidersehen ... tot ..." dann machte er noch einen letzten Atemzug und war auch tot.

Er untersuchte Nimphadir Quenye nochmals genauer und stellte fest, das sie auch geschändet worden war. In der Hand von Nimphadir Quenye fand er eine Art Nachricht. In der stand, das sie drei Miy'Vrel umgehend verlassen sollten, wenn ihnen ihr Leben noch etwas wert sei. Die Kinder würden sie nie wieder sehen.

Er zeigte entsetzt die Nachricht seinen Frauen, die in einem Weinkrampf zusammen brachen.


	22. Trauer und Verzweiflung

Anm.: Nun ist es wieder einmal soweit. Ein neues Chapter. Meine Beta hat mich darauf hingewiesen, das wir nicht nur lustiges veröffentlichen sollten. Schon geschehen und es geht hier noch weiter... Es ist leider nicht so lange geworden wie die letzten... Mal schauen was die nächten Chap. bringen.

Vielen Dank wieder einmal für Eure Reviews.

* * *

**Trauer und Verzweiflung**

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry waren zusammen gebrochen. Harry fasste sich ein Herz unterdrückte ein wenig seine Trauer und ging durch dir rauchenden Reste. Er fand auch noch die verkohlten Überreste von Tjark und den vier kleinen Phönixen. Das war nun zu viel für ihn. Er schrie die unbändige Wut heraus. Wenn er nur die Yassalar fassen könnte er würde ein Massaker veranstalten.

Er ging zurück und ignorierte vollkommen die Beruhigungsversuche von Chazor. Er nahm Columbine und Alatäriel in den Arm. Dann sprach er in kaum zu unterdrückender Wut: „Ich hole noch Tasatir und Godin und dann vernichte ich alles und jeden in diesem verdammten Land. Ich sähe hier das Land mit Blut und Leichen..."

Er kriegte sich kaum noch ein. Columbine und Alatäriel hatten sich etwas beruhigt und versuchten nun auf Harry einzuwirken, da sie seinen Jähzorn kannten.

Alatäriel begann auf ihn einzureden: „Schatz, vielleicht leben sie noch!"

„Ja auch ich will die Hoffnung nicht verlieren..."

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, das diese Bastarde unsere Kinder verschont haben!" schrie er und suchte die Umgebung weiter ab.

Er suchte, schien aber nichts zu finden. Langsam kamen Alatäriel und Columbine an ihn heran und nahmen ihn vorsichtig jede eine Hand in seine Hände.

Er versuchte sich loszureißen und schluchzte: „Nur weil ich mein Vergnügen haben wollte und mal eine Pause haben wir unsere Kinder verloren."

Ihm liefen nun die Tränen aus den Augen: „Seht nur was sie mit Gwogorn Dagor und besonders mit Nimphadir Quenye gemacht haben. Diese Bestien. Ich werde sie alle umbringen.." Er steigerte sich langsam wieder in einen nicht mehr steuerbaren, hochexplosiven Wut.

„Selbst Tjark und die Phönixe der Kinder sind tot. Diese Bastarde haben nichts und niemanden am Leben gelassen!" schrie er weiter.

„Nun beruhige dich doch erst einmal. Wir haben doch nicht ihre Leichen gefunden!" begann Columbine.

Alatäriel fuhr fort: „Ich denke auch, das sie noch leben, ich würde spüren, wenn das Seelenband zwischen mir und meinen Kindern gerissen wäre!"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Columbine, „ich spüre auch das meine Kinder auch noch nicht tot sein können!"

„Und außerdem, so schwer es mir auch fällt zu sagen, brauchen sie möglicherweise unsere Kinder auch noch als Druckmittel gegen uns, wenn wir nicht gehen sollten!"

Langsam fing Harry wieder an zu Denken und schob seine Emotionen zurück. Er suchte nun nochmals genauer das Gebiet ab und dann meldete sich Chazor noch einmal telepatisch bei ihm.

#Harry, so schlimm es auch ist, du hast einiges übersehen. Zum einen sind die Phönixe tatsächlich zu Asche verbrannt. Aber hast du oder bessergesagt habt ihr denn vergessen, was mit Phönixen sowieso in regelmäßigen Abständen passiert?#

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry schauten sich entgeistert an, als Harry endlich ein Licht aufging. Dann schaute er wieder auf die schwelende Ruine und dann Chazor an: #Willst du damit sagen, das die Phönixe diesen Angriff überlebt haben?# fragte er seinen Drachen telepatisch.

#Nicht nur das, sondern Tjark wird heute noch wieder aus seiner Asche auferstehen. Die vier kleinen Phönixe brauchen länger, ich denke bis morgen, da ihre turnusmäßige Wiedergeburt erst in viel längerer Zeit anstand als bei Tjark!#

#Dann können sie vielleicht auch die Kinder finden?# fragte Alatäriel bei Chazor telepatisch nach.

Columbine schaute ebenfalls gespannt auf den Drachen.

#Das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber möglich wäre es schon!#

#Dann weis ich jedenfalls wo ich hingehen kann um sie alle umzubringen!# meldete sich jetzt wieder Harry

Dann wandte er sich an Ciryatan und Gelmir die Drachen von Columbine und Alatäriel: #Könnt ihr denn nicht schon in los und die nähere und dann weitere Umgebung überprüfen und noch den Kindern forschen. Wenn wir Glück haben findet ihr schon Anhaltspunkte, wo sie sind und wir können schneller zuschlagen.#

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal!" sprach ihn nun Alatäriel direkt an.

„Nein ich beruhige mich nicht! Ich will und werde diese Schweine alle umbringen!" antwortete Harry im Zorn.

„Erstens sind das Yassalar und keine Schweine und zweitens werden sowohl Alatäriel als auch ich nicht zurückstehen, wenn es darum geht diese Bastarde, wie du sie schon mal genannt hast, eigenhändig umzubringen. Meinst du etwa ich würde nur zusehen, wenn du deine Wut befriedigst? Ich will genauso deren Blut sehen. Und Alatäriel sieht das genauso. Glaub uns wir werden in unserer Wut keineswegs Gnade walten lassen. Ich werde jeden einzelnen wenn es geht eigenhändig die Eingeweide aus dem Leib reißen. Aber erst einmal müssen wir sie finden!" wurde nun Columbine richtig zornig.

„Und wenn ich an Nimphadir Quenye denken dann finde ich kastrieren eine denkenswerte Alternative, bevor ich diese, diese, ach ihr wisst schon was, langsam umbringe!" stand Alatäriel Columbine in nichts nach.

#Ich denke sie erst ein wenig zu rösten und dann langsam von unten nach oben durchkanbbern hat auch sein reizvolles...# meldete sich Chazor.

#Oder wir packen sie rechts und links und zerreisen sie dann langsam und genüsslich...# brachten nun Ciryatan und Gelmir ihre Ideen zum besten.

Harry nun doch überrascht oder eher gesagt geschockt sagte: #O.K. nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, würde ich euch beide, Ciryatan und Gelmir, bitten nun mit der Suche zu beginnen.#

Damit verschwanden Ciryatan und Gelmir.

Dan meldete sich nochmals Chazor: #Macht um die fünf Aschehafen eine Art Schutzschild in Form einer Blase, so das die Asche sich nicht durch den Wind zu sehr verteilen kann. Da fällt es den Phönixen leichter sich zu regenerieren.#

Sofort ging Harry zu den glimmenden Resten das Hauses und sprach etwas vergleichbares wie der Kopfblasen Zauber gemischt mit den stärksten Schildzaubern, die er kannte, über die fünf Aschehaufen. Er war bereits mit vieren fertig, als er beim größeren ankam. Ich dem Moment schoss eine Stichflamme aus dem Aschehaufen und im nächsten Moment war Tjark wieder auferstanden.

Tjark schaute sich um und erkannte das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Zu den dreien gerichtet sprach Tjark: #Bitte beruhigt euch erst einmal. Die Kinder leben und wurden verschleppt. Wir durften uns nicht sehen lassen, da wir durch unser Seelenband die an uns gebundene Person immer wieder finden können. Hätten sie von uns gewusst, wären wir garantiert mitgenommen worden. So haben wir einen nicht unerheblichen Vorteil. Und die Kinder sollten wie ich gehört habe auf zwei Frauen verteilt werden, die keine Kinder haben. Außerdem sollten sie als mögliches Druckmittel gegen euch dienen, wenn ihr Miy'Vrel nicht verlassen würdet.#

#Wir waren selber unterwegs, als das Verbrechen geschah.#, erzählte Tjark weiter, # Wir kamen erst wieder, als das Haus schon in Flammen stand. Nachdem wir soweit alles wussten, sie aber anfingen die gesamte Umgebung nach magischen Ausstrahlungen abzusuchen entschieden wir uns auf Phönixweise im Haus zu verschwinden und uns verbrennen zu lassen. Unsere Asche hat keine magische Signatur. Dadurch können wir bei euch sein. Die vier kleineren werden in ca. 12 – 18 Stunden wieder erwachen!#

#Hab vielen Dank, Tjark, wir werden uns nun erst einmal um Gwogorn Dagor und Nimphadir Quenye kümmern. Wann kannst du denn wieder etwas für mich erledigen?#

Columbine und Alatäriel schauten ihn verwundert an und Tjark antwortete: #Sofort, was kann ich für dich tun?#

#Nun ich hätte einen wichtigen Auftrag#, begann Harry, #bitte reise so schnell wie möglich zuTuyjif dem Anführer der Flammenherzen oder Shira'Tanar und seinen Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas, dann zum Anführer der Nachtelben, Berdrsa Faelulas und seiner Ehefrau, Isgaen Faelulas und zu guter letzt bitte noch zu Gorlodra König der Karôs Adar oder auch Silberzwerge und seiner Frau Königin: Thobdra. Übermittle bitte allen, das ich dringend ihrer Hilfe brauche. Erkläre ihnen, was geschehen ist und bitte sie mir allen möglichen Informationen zu den Yassalar mitbringen!#

Tjark hatte verstanden und machte sich auf den Weg.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry machten sich nun daran ein schönes Doppelgrab für Gwogorn Dagor und Nimphadir Quenye erstellen. Wie es bei Elfen üblich bauten sie eine erhöhte Liegekonstruktion, auf der dann Gwogorn Dagor und Nimphadir Quenye aufgebahrt wurden. Nachdem das soweit errichtet war sammelten sie noch Feuerholz für die Nacht. Dann zündeten sie das Leichenfeuer an und damit konnten ihre Seelen im Himmel erscheinen. Die Reste vergruben sie am Ende des kleinen Tales und levietierten einen schönen großen Stein darauf.

Später dann versuchten sich Alatäriel, Columbine und Harry schlafen zu legen. Schlafen konnten sie nicht wirklich. Harry saß an einem Baum gelehnt und hielt Columbine und Alatäriel in seinen Armen. Immer wieder bemerkte er das Zittern sowohl bei Alatäriel als auch bei Columbine. So hart wie sie sich zum Schluss gezeigt hatten waren sie zum Glück doch nicht. Nach einer schrecklichen Nacht, in der sie sich viele Gedanken um ihre Kinder gemacht hatten kam langsam die Sonne hervor.

Den ganzen Tag über versuchten sich Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry abzulenken, indem sie soviel wie möglich wegräumten und Teile, die noch zu gebrauchen waren aus den Trümmern zu ziehen. Sie fanden auch die Ausrüstungen der Kinder, die überraschender- und glücklicherweise in einer Kommode völlig unbeschadet überstanden hatten. Sie legten die Sachen sicher zur Seite.

Der Fund hatte aber wieder zur Folge, das ihnen wieder bewusst wurde, das ihre Kinder nicht mehr hier waren und sie nicht wussten, wie es tatsächlich um sie stand und wie es ihnen ging.

Am frühen Nachmittag endlich schossen kurz nach einander vier kleinere Stichflammen aus den geschützten Aschehaufen und die Phönixe der Kinder hatten sich endlich auch regeneriert. Harry beendete die Zauber zum Schutz der Asche und die Phönixe konnten sich endlich wieder frei bewegen. Irgendwie machten sie einen unsicheren Eindruck. Sie flogen kreisend umher, als würden sie was suchen aber nichts finden können.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry, die das beobachteten wurden immer unsicherer, wie es um ihre Kinder stand. Leider war Tjark auch noch nicht wieder da. Selbst Chazor ließ sich nicht blicken und baute auch keinen Kontakt auf. Er schien es sehr ernst zu nehmen mit dem Schutz.

#Achtung Angriff#, hörte Harry, der sich wieder in den Resten der Trümmer verkrochen hatte, um nach weiteren nützlichen Dingen zu suchen.

Als er sich erhoben hatte sah er nur noch Columbine und Alatäriel zusammen brechen. Dann sah er vier ihm unbekannte Wesen und erkannte aus der Beschreibung, das es Yassalar sein mussten. Während dessen tötete Chazor die zwei Yassalar, die direkt bei ihm standen durch einen starken Flammenstoß. Harry visierte einen weiteren mit seinem Blitzring an und tötete auch diesen. Der letzte, der irgendwie bessere Kleidung anhatte ließ er leben, fesselte ihn aber mit INCARCERUS und INCENDIO (brennenden Fesseln).

Dann wandte er sich seinen Frauen zu und sah, das sie immer blasser wurden. Er nahm seinen Schlangenstab, um sie zu heilen, obwohl er keine Verletzung sah. Sie schauten ihn nur immer entsetzter an, konnten aber nichts sagen, selbst die Telepathie brachte sie nicht weiter. In dem Augenblick kam auch Tjark wieder von seiner Mission zurück.

#Harry, du musst den letzten Yassalar auch töten, dann erst ist der Fluch gegen Columbine und Alatäriel aufgehoben.#

Harry atmete einmal tief durch, drehte sich um und ging mit festen Schritten auf den letzten Yassalar zu. Dann zog er sein Schwert, schaute Columbine und Alatäriel nochmals an, atmete nochmals ganz tief durch und schlug mit Zorn aber auch Ekel dem wehrlosen Gefangenen den Kopf ab. Augenblicklich fingen Alatäriel und Columbine an heftig zu atmen, als hätten sie die ganze Zeit keine Luft bekommen.

Dann rannte er zu seinen Frauen und nahm sie in den Arm. Columbine und Alatäriel schluchzten und Harry streichelte ihnen Gedankenverloren über die Köpfe. Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten stand Harry vorsichtig auf und ging auf den geköpften Yassalar, um ihn zu betrachten. Noch nie hatte er ein wehrloses Wesen einfach so getötet ja in eigener Machtvollkommenheit hingerichtet. Er machte sich zum einen schwere Vorwürfe, war sich aber im Klaren, das er in vergleichbarer Situation wieder so handeln würde.

Langsam kamen Columbine und Alatäriel auf Harry zu. Nun legten sie beide jeweils einen Arm um seine Hüften, zogen ihn weg in Richtung Grabstätte ihrer ermordeten Freunde.

„Ich weiß, das du das nicht so einfach verarbeiten kannst. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich, um unsere Kinder zu retten alle gefangenen und gefesselten Yassalar töten müsste, ich würde es machen, auch wenn ich mich danach erst einmal nicht mehr riechen könnte!" versuchte ihn Alatäriel zu beruhigen.

Columbine fügte noch hinzu: „Glaub mir wir werden noch weitere Kämpfe und gar Kriege führen müssen. Und leider haben wir und besonders du eine führende Rolle in diesem schei... Spiel. Es wird immer wieder zu solchen Situationen kommen. Und dann wird von dir im besonderen Entscheidungen verlangt! Ich mag das auch nicht!"

„Ihr habt ja recht. Mich stört nur, das ich im letzten Moment dachte – was soll's einer weniger!"

Columbine strubbelte ihm die Haare unordentlich und Alatäriel sagte: „Du wirst schon kein gefühlloser Killer, und das nächste Mal machen wir das dann gemeinsam!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde. Aber lasst uns jetzt mit Tjark reden, was er uns zu sagen hat!"

#Also die Yassalar haben eine Macht mit Gedankenkraft die organischen Funktionen von Menschen zu stoppen, solange sie das erste Mal einem gegenüber stehen. Jetzt seit ihr dagegen immun. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum hat es dir nichts ausgemacht, Harry?#

„Durch meine Erfahrungen mit Voldemort habe ich mir gedankliche Schilde aufgebaut. Ich habe tatsächlich gespürt, als würde jemand meine Gedanken lesen wollen und das mit einer unwahrscheinlichen Kraft und Macht!"

„Und wir hatten unseren Geist so sehr geöffnet, weil wir etwas über unsere Kinder spüren wollten, das wir diesem Angriff völlig schutzlos ausgeliefert waren." Erklärte Columbine.

„Stimmt", bestätigte Alatäriel, „wir sollten trainieren permanent unsere Gedanklichen Schilde oben zu haben und trotzdem unsere telepatischen Fähigkeiten nicht zu sehr einzuschränken!"

Nun wandte sich Harry an Tjark: #Was hast du uns nun zu berichten, mein Freund?#

#Alle werden kommen und euch unterstützen. Sie haben nun vor der ganzen Sache ein Ende zu bereiten. Wir müssen uns nur davor in Acht nehmen, zu früh Kontakt mit den Kindern aufzunehmen. Wenn sie sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlen, dann töten sie sofort ihre Gefangenen und versuchen im Meer zu entkommen. Das bedeutet auch, das wir das Versteck irgendwo in der Nähe von einer der Ausgänge zum Meer zu suchen haben.#

Im laufe des Tages kamen Tuyjif dem Anführer der Shira'Tanar und seinen Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas mit vielen seiner Krieger, dann der Anführer der Nachtelben, Berdrsa Faelulas und seiner Ehefrau, Isgaen Faelulas mit seinen Kämpfern und zu guter letzt noch einige Zwergenkämpfer von Gorlodra König der Karôs Adar mit der Entschuldigung, das sie einen Angriff erwarteten.

Zwischenzeitlich kamen auch die beiden Drachen von ihrer Erkundigung zurück. Sie hatten das Versteck gefunden. Sie würden sie am nächsten Morgen hinführen

Am nächsten Morgen, Harry beschäftigte sich gerade mit den Schwertern, wurde der tägliche Trott unterbrochen durch einen Boten der Zwerge, der eine schlimme Nachricht brachte. Die Ländereien seines Königs wurden überfallen!

Der Bote berichtete: „Yassalar waren an unserer Küste gelandet und hatten sofort angefangen Männer und Frauen zu verschleppen und niederzubrennen was ihnen im Weg stand. Die Buddler hatten ihnen nichts entgegenzusetzen und die wenigen, die versucht haben Widerstand zu leisten, wurden erbarmungslos niedergemacht. Es war die heilige Pflicht meines Königs, seinen Schutzbefohlenen beizustehen und sie vor allem Übel zu bewahren und so machte er sich auf, dem Eindringling entgegenzutreten. Glücklicherweise befanden sich just zu dieser Zeit eine Gruppe der Ritter der Shira'Tanar in unserer Höhle, die sich sofort bereit erklärten, unserem König beizustehen."

„Unter ihnen befand sich auch der Bruder meines Königs und ihm gewährte Alfons die Ehre, seine persönliche Standarte zu tragen. Zusammen mit dieser mächtigen Gruppe ritten noch zwei komplette Regimenter Krieger meines Königs mit in die Schlacht, unterstützt von ihren Landsknechten, die zu Fuß und mit Hellebarden ausgerüstet ihren Herren folgten. Zum Schluss stieg unser König auf seinen mächtigen Hippogreifen und führte so aus der Luft persönlich sein Heer in die Schlacht. Als ich dann endlich unseren Feind zu Gesicht bekam, stockte mir der Atem. Unser Gegner war nichts Geringeres als die grausamen Yassalar. Von meinem Standpunkt aus konnte ich das Schlachtfeld überblicken, und was ich sah, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht."

„Mitten auf dem Feld stand eine einsame Ruine und rechts davon - mir brach der Schweiß aus - ein Regiment der schrecklichen Echsen, von denen ich gehört hatte und neben ihnen... Oh Herrin des Sees! - ein riesiges Untier mit 5 Köpfen und Panzerplatten am ganzen Körper, mühsam in Schach gehalten von zwei Yassalar und da - ein dritter schien nur eine Handbewegung zu machen und das Untier beruhigte sich. Das schien sein Meister zu sein.

Neben diesen befand sich ein großes Regiment der Yassalar und daneben die gefürchteten Repetierarmbrustschützen, gut das unsere Krieger von ihrem Panzer geschützt sind, nur um die Landsknechte machte ich mir Sorgen. Was war das hinter den Schützen? Noch mehr Monster, diesmal geflügelte aber kleinere und wenige - wenn nur das Kreischen nicht wäre..."

„Ganz links sah ich dann zwei ihrer Kriegsmaschinen, die sie von Bord mitgebracht haben müssen und ein paar ihrer reitenden Kundschafter, die sich schon vor Schlachtbeginn in unsere Richtung aufmachten - welch Blasphemie. Als ich unsere Seite inspizierte, konnte ich nur ritterliche Ehre und Mut erkennen. Direkt links und den schwarzen Reitern gegenüber stand das Regiment unserer Shira'Tanar Ritter - mein Herzog hatte wohl vor mit dieser Einheit die Gegner komplett von der Seite aufzurollen. Rechts daneben standen die Ritter des Königs - beide Regimenter, wie es sich gehört genau gegenüber der größten Ansammlung der Feinde und daneben unser Herzog selbst auf seinem Hippogreifen."

„Auf der rechten Flanke dann die Landsknechte, die wohl versuchen würden, die Ruine rechts zu umrunden. Allerdings standen sie so genau den schrecklichen Kampfechsen gegenüber - das lies mich nichts Gutes erahnen. Dann rief uns unser Herzog zu, niederzuknien und die Herrin des Sees um eine glorreiche Schlacht zu bitten, auf dass sie uns vor den unheiligen Geschossen beschütze. Als wir unseren Blick wieder hoben, waren die Yassalar schon ein Stück näher gekommen - die Schlacht hatte begonnen! So stand ich also wieder einmal die Guten, den Yassalar, gegenüber."

„Doch trotz aller Bemühungen und tapferen Einsatzes hatten wir kein Glück und wurden vernichtend geschlagen. Der König konnte nur mit einer Handvoll Kriegern und nur zwei Duzend der Shira'Tanar Ritter entkommen! Ich bin vorausgeritten, um euch zu warnen und die Ankunft vom Zwergenkönig Gorlodra anzukündigen."

„Lasst uns auf den Weg machen, um das Hauptquartier der Yassalar zu erkunden und sie zu besiegen und letztendlich unsere Kinder zu befreien. Hoffen wir, das sie noch leben!" gab Harry bedrückt den Befehl.

Auf dem Weg zu den Yassalar trafen sie dann auf König Gorlodra der Karôs Adar mit seinen wenigen Überlebenden. Sie berichteten von den schier übermächtigen Feind und dessen Verbündeten. Derweil ritten sie weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen.

Dann waren sie am Ziel. Sie sahen in ein Tal herab und konnten eine kleine Stadt im Tal erkennen. Dort am Rande des Tals stand eine großes Gemäuer, fast schon ein kleines Schloss. Offensichtlich gehörte die dem Anführer der Yassalar, König Ixriox.

Es waren nicht viele Yassalar- Krieger zu sehen. Scheinbar waren die meisten noch auf dem Weg hier her!

Harry setzte sich telepatisch mit Godin und Tasatir in Verbindung. Über diesen Weg bekam er heraus, das Ginny und Hermine zusammen mit Charlie und Neville im Grimauld Platz bei Remus und Tonks. Sie wollten ein paar erholsame Tage während der Weihnachtsferien dort verbringen. Das kam Harry zu gute. Er erklärte beiden die derzeitige prekäre Lage und beide Gefährten wollten unbedingt und sofort dabei sein. So holte Harry Godin und Tasatir zur Verstärkung in der Schlacht per Teleportation nach Miy'Vrel.

Nun mussten Pläne gemacht werden, wobei Columbine und Alatäriel drängten, da sie ihre Kinder verständlicherweise zurück haben wollten. Er besprach sich mit Tuyjif dem Anführer der Shira'Tanar und seinen Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas, dem Anführer der Nachtelben, Berdrsa Faelulas und seiner Ehefrau, Isgaen Faelulas und mit Gorlodra König der Karôs Adar und seiner Frau, Königin Thobdra. Sie sollten den Zugang zum Hafen und den Hafen selbst angreifen und von den dort vorhandenen Yassalar befreien.

Chazor würde das riesiges Untier mit 5 Köpfen angreifen und vernichten. Die beiden anderen Drachen sollten den hierher kommenden Yassalar entgegen treten und sie vernichten. Tasatir würde mit Godin zusammen mitten ins Tal teleportiert werden, um dort die Yassalar anzugreifen und Verwirrung zu stiften. Tjark und die anderen Phönixe sollten mit Columbine und Alatäriel die Kinder suchen und Harry würde den Anführer der Yassalar, König Ixriox in seinem Schloss angreifen.

Damit begaben sich die vereinten Kräfte der Verbündeten schnell in ihre Ausgangsposition. Als sie diese erreicht hatten kam deren Signal.

Tjark und die anderen Phönixe fingen mit der Überprüfung der Umgebung an. „Hoffentlich sind unsere Kinder hier!" sagte Alatäriel

„Ja und hoffentlich leben sie noch!" befürchtete Columbine.

Dann meldete sich Tjark: #Sie sind in der Blockhütte direkt neben dem großen Gemäuer. Wir teleportieren uns direkt vor das Haus. Es ist besonders magisch versperrt. Wir müssen erst den Eingang aufbrechen!#

Damit teleportierten sich alle an die Positionen, die sie vorher abgesprochen hatten. Bevor Chazor in den Angriff über ging meldete er sich nochmals telepatisch bei Harry: #Harry, deine größte Macht ist nicht nur deine Leibe, sondern auch dein Glaube. Sollte mir etwas geschehen sei nicht betrübt. Nutze deinen Glauben!#

Harry war überrascht und irritiert, konnte damit nichts anfangen. Er teleportierte sich vor das Schloss von König Ixriox, dem Anführer der Yassalar, und legte sofort los. Er sprengte mit seinem Blitzring das mächtige Tor auseinander und dann bekämpfte er mit aller Wut und Entschlossenheit die ihm entgegenstürzenden Yassalar-Krieger. Er hatte beide Schwerter gezogen und hieb erbarmungslos auf jeden Gegner ein. Die meisten wurden geköpft. Als die Yassalar-Krieger die Macht begriffen, die ihnen entgegen trat, wichen sie erschrocken zurück. Dahinter erschienen aber die gefürchteten und schrecklichen Echsen. Er steckte das Katana und sein Rubinschwert weg und zog dafür seinen Zauberstab. Mit gewaltigen Reduktor-Flüchen zertrümmerte er die Panzer der Echsen und mit seinem Blitzring verbrannte er sie dann zu Asche. Dabei ging er langsam vorwärts auf der Suche nach seinem eigentlichen Gegner, König Ixriox.

Zwischenzeitlich versuchten Alatäriel und Columbine in das Haus zu gelangen, wo sie ihre Kinder vermuteten. Tjark gab den vier kleinen Phönixen die Anweisung die Bindung zu den Kindern zu aktivieren, und zu ihnen zu gehen, um sie zu schützen. Als sie verschwunden waren, schafften es Alatäriel und Columbine mit Tjark zusammen immer noch nicht, in das Haus einzudringen.

#Wir kommen nicht herein, wieso haben es die Phönixe geschafft?# fragte Columbine Tasatir telepatisch sehr aufgeregt..

#Sie haben dies durch den besonderen Seelenbund geschafft.# antwortete Tasatir.

Da bemerkte Alatäriel verzweifelt: #Aber wir sind doch die Mütter. Müssten wir da nicht auch ein Seelenbund bestehen?#

#Ihr habt zwar ein stärkeres Band als die Phönixe, aber nur eure Bindung ist hier ganz speziell geblockt. Sie wussten offensichtlich und zum Glück nichts von dieser Bindung und sind nur vom Wahrscheinlichsten ausgegangen, das ihr hier erscheinen würdet!#

Damit versuchten sie weiter diesen Bann, der über das Haus hing zu brechen.

Während die im Tal stationierten Yassalar-Krieger sich den vereinigten Kräften von Miy'Vrel entgegenstellten, wurden sie gleichzeitig von der anderen Seite von Godin, dem Greifen und Tasatir, dem Basilisken angegriffen und in die Zange genommen. Da die Yassalar-Krieger deckungslos da standen hatten sie keine große Chance zur Gegenwehr und wurden schnell und vernichtend besiegt.

Ciryatan und Gelmir, die Drachengefährten von Alatäriel und Columbine hatten es schwer, da die zurückeilende Macht der restlichen Yassalar-Krieger und der schrecklichen Echsen sich schnell in alle Winde zerstreuten, nachdem sie in einem ersten überraschenden Angriff aber sehr viele Gegner mit ihrer Flammenwalze nieder gestreckt hatten. Nun wurden aber Ciryatan und Gelmir selber immer wieder Ziel von Angriffen und es entstand eine Art Pattsituation.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Harry die Gegner entweder vernichtet oder in die Flucht geschlagen. Die, welche flüchteten wurden ein Opfer von Godin und Tasatir, die Harry zu Hilfe eilen wollten. Harry stand nun vor einer großen Türe, die wohl in eine Art Thronsaal führte, als er Chazor telepatisch hörte: #Denk an meine Worte, Harry!#

Damit vernahm er einen Schrei, sowohl aus dem Thronsaal, als auch ein zweifaches Gebrüll von draußen. Nun hörte er Godin ihn telepatisch anschreien: #Chazor hat diese fünfköpfige Bestie vernichtet, ist aber selber offensichtlich dabei umgekommen. Ich lass hier niemanden mehr leben...#

Mit einer schier unmenschlichen Wut brach Harry die Türe auf und stand vor König Ixriox, dem Anführer der Yassalar: „Nun wirst du dafür büßen, was du meiner Familie angetan hast!" schrie Harry.

Mit seinem Katana in der einen Hand und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, an der er auch den Blitzring trug ging er auf seinen Gegner zu. Es entbrannte ein unglaublich heftiger Kampf. Aber offensichtlich waren sie nahezu gleich stark. Nach einiger Zeit umkreisten sie sich, als König Ixriox schnaufend sprach: „Du wirst mich nie besiegen. Einer deiner Helfer ist schon tot. Obwohl er meine unbesiegbare Kreatur scheinbar getötet hat!"

„Du wirst auch noch sterben, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!" keuchte Harry.

„Vorher wirst du aber erst einmal richtig das Leid kennen lernen. Als erstes werden nun deine Kinder sterben!"

Damit sprach er eine Formel in, für Harry unverständlicher Sprache, und fing zu grinsen an. In dem Moment hörte er auch schon Alatäriel und Columbine telepatisch in Panik schreien: #Das Haus fängt an zu brennen unsere Kinder sterben!#

Blind vor Wut schlug er mit dem Katana König Ixriox den Kopf ab und schickte gleichzeitig mit dem Blitzring eine gewaltige Flammenattacke auf ihn zu. Der lachte nur: „Ich bin mit einem Dämon gebunden, du kannst mich nicht töten!" Und damit verschwand er auch schon.

Umgehend teleportierte er sich zu seinen Frauen und erkannte, dass das Haus auch schon komplett in Flammen stand. Mit einem Schrei sprang er an die brennende Türe und trat sie ein und verschwand in der Flammenhölle. Nur ein doppeltes: „Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" war von seinen Frauen zu hören.

Tjark versuchte ihn zurück zu rufen: #Harry komm raus, das ist das Feuer der Hölle, es verbrennt auch Phönixe, du opferst dich nur unnötig, fliehe...# aber keine Reaktion.

Columbine und Alatäriel, die das mitbekommen hatten, realisierten, was Tjark gesagt hatte und was es bedeutete. Hier und jetzt verlieren sie gerade ihre Kinder und ihren Mann.

Vor lauter Verzweiflung wollten sie sich auch in das Feuer werfen, wurden aber von Tjark und dem hinzugeeilten Godin aufgehalten. #Euer Opfer wäre unnütz. Außerdem kennt ihr doch Harry. Wenn einer eine Chance hat, dann er. Lasst uns die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben!# sagte Godin.

Langsam kamen alle Kämpfer, die für den Fortbestand von Miy'Vrel standen und sammelten sich vor der brennenden Hütte, in der die Kinder, Harry und die vier Phönixe vermutet wurden. Allen, Tuyjif dem Anführer der Shira'Tanar und seinen Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas, dem Anführer der Nachtelben, Berdrsa Faelulas und seiner Ehefrau, Isgaen Faelulas und auch Gorlodra König der Karôs Adar und seiner Frau, Königin Thobdra stand das Entsetzen und Grauen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hier konnte eigentlich niemand mehr lebend heraus.

Alatäriel und Columbine waren weinend zusammengebrochen.

* * *

Anmerkung: Das wäre wohl eine gute Stelle, um ein neues Kapitel anzufangen, oder...

* * *

... nun 

gut

bevor

ich

von

euch

verflucht

und

verhext

werde ...

* * *

... aber vielleicht schreibe ich auch nur noch ein Kapitel, mit der Beerdigung der Kinder und Harry...

* * *

... o.k. 

... ich hab verstanden

... nein ich habe keine Todessehnsucht

... ich schreibe doch weiter ...

* * *

Auf einmal brachen die flammenden Reste des Hauses zusammen und eine riesige Staubwolke verpuffte um das Haus herum. Als sich der Staub legte erkannten alle eine Art Kuppel in den Trümmern. Mitten in der Kuppel stand Harry, der nun zusammen bracht und damit verschwand auch die Kuppel, die wohl eine Art Schutzschild war. 

Columbine und Alatäriel sprangen in die Trümmer und auf Harry zu, der sich auch schon wieder erhob.

„Wo sind die Kinder?" wollte Alatäriel wissen.

„Waren sie hier? Hast du sie gesehen?" rief nun auch Columbine.

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen: „Schaut hier lagen sie, hier sind ihre Ketten mit den Anhängern, ich kam zu spät..."

Weinend standen Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine über den Aschehaufen, die ihre Kinder wohl einmal waren. Bittere Tränen tropften von den dreien auf die traurigen Reste ihrer Kinder...

...dann auf einmal nahezu gleichzeitig schossen Flammen aus den Aschehaufen und wie durch ein Wunder lagen ihre vier Kinder gesund und quietsch vergnügt vor ihnen und giggelten wie bei einem gelungenen Spass.

Diesmal war es an Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine, die bewusstlos zusammen brachen, was ein lautes Giggeln der Kinder zur Folge hatte. Kurz darauf und unter den verwunderten Blicken der Anderen erwachten die drei wieder, sprangen auf und nahmen ihre Kinder in eine Massenumarmung. Im gleichen Augenblick wurden auch die vier Phönixe wieder geboren.

„Lily, Alicia, Sirius, James ihr lebt?" stammelte Alatäriel unter Tränen

Und Columbine schluchtste nur: „Wie Phönixe aus der Asche..."

Harry war nur sprachlos und unheimlich glücklich, das ihre Kinder noch lebten. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, das Chazor sein Leben gelassen hatte, als er das fünfköpfige Höllenmonster vernichtet hatte.

„Nun wir sollten Chazor nicht vergessen, er hat sein Leben gelassen, als er dieses fünfköpfige Monster vernichtet hat!" sagte Harry bedrückt.

Mit einem Blick auf Columbine und Alatäriel gerichtet: „Hoffentlich passiert Ciryatan und Gelmir, euren Gefährten, nichts. Sie scheinen immer noch mit den zurückkehrenden Yassalar beschäftigt zu sein."

„Sie treiben sie hier her!" sagte Columbine.

„Dann sollten wir den restlichen Yassalar einen netten Empfang bereiten." Stellte Alatäriel noch fest.

Die Verbündeten machten sich bereit. Kurze Zeit später kamen die restlichen Yassalar gefolgt von schrecklichem Gebrüll der beiden Drachen. Doch hier kamen sie vom Regen in die Traufe. Eine zu allem entschlossene und extrem kampfbereite Streitmacht stellte sich ihnen gegenüber und vernichtete alle, ohne Gnade.

Doch noch immer war die Macht der Yassalar nicht gebrochen. Überall fanden nun Kämpfe statt, die von einzelnen Splittergruppen in einer Art Guerilla-Krieg geführt wurde.

Hier aber war die größte Schlacht zu Gunsten des Guten gewonnen. Aber leider war der Anführer der Yassalar, König Ixriox noch nicht besiegt. Und einer der stärksten Mitstreiter von Harry war tot.

Die Verbündeten trennten sich, um in ihre Lager zurück zu kehren und dort die einzelnen Yassalar-Truppen zu bekämpfen. Man verständigte sich darauf, das bei größeren Wiederstand man sich natürlich weiter unterstützen würde. Dazu wollte man die hier übliche Nachrichtenübermittlung nutzen. Das waren Fledermäuse und Krähen, mit denen blitzschnell überall im Lande Nachrichten verschickt werden konnten. Harry selber würde bei seinem Phönix Tjark als Bote bleiben.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry und die Kinder begaben sich zurück an die Stelle, wo sie mit Gwogorn Dagor und Nimphadir Quenye gelebt hatten und wo beide beerdigt waren. Godin, den Greifen und Tasatir die Schlange hatte sie wieder zu Hermine und Ginny zurück geschickt.

Als sie die Stelle erreichten, von wo sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte der sich sichtlich verändert. Sie fanden sich in einem wunderschönen Garten, mit uralten mystischen Bäumen, seltenen farbenfrohen Blumen, Schmetterlingen und Vögeln wieder. Im hinteren Teil des Gartens stand ein einfacher, schlichter, und doch wunderschönen Altar.

„Chazor hat gesagt, das ich meinen Glauben nicht verlieren soll, bevor er starb. Und nun finden wir hier etwas so schönes vor. Und seht hier vorne dran diese wunderschöne und wohlig aussehende Hütte. Dort können wir es uns gemütlich machen."

Sie richteten sich ein und legten sich dann mit ihren Kindern zusammen in ein Zimmer zu Bett. Sie wollten erst einmal so viel wie möglich mit ihnen Zeit verbringen.

* * *

Und sorry, Coco, ich bin halt ein professioneller Optimist. Daher wird mein neues Kapitel auch folgendermaßen heißen: 

**Befreiung von Miy'Vrel**


	23. Befreiung von Miy'Vrel

**100 Reviews - DANKE **

Darum auch sofort ein neues Kapitel zum Genießen und fürs Wochenende.**  
**

* * *

**Befreiung von Miy'Vrel**

Der Kampf der weißen gegen die schwarze Magie tobte wütend über das erschütterte Land auf Miy'Vrel. Tief unten, in den Katakomben eines uralten Gemäuers, hatte Ixriox einen mächtigen Zauber vorbereitet. Ixriox war nicht nur der Anführer der Yassalar, und deren König, sondern ein Magier der schwarzen Magie. Lange hatte er nach einem Wesen gesucht, dass perfekt dafür war, die weiße Magie und ganz Miy'Vrel im Kampf zu vernichten.

Ixriox sprach die uralten mächtigen Worte und beschwor damit die Wesen der Unterwelt. Alles um ihn herum knisterte vor Energie. Unmengen davon entluden sich heftig in zuckenden Blitzen. Ixriox fühlte schon körperlich die Präsenz des mächtigen Wesens. Nicht mehr lange, und es würde seine physische Form annehmen.

Seit sieben Wochen hatte Ixriox unablässig gearbeitet. Ohne Unterlass leierte er weiter die Zauberformel herunter, bis sich endlich ein gigantischer Schatten aus der Dunkelheit löste. Die schwarzen Kerzen flackerten heftig, als das Wesen in das kalte Licht trat. Es war, so fand Ixriox, erhaben, majestätisch, und elegant. Vollkommen schwarz, mit glänzenden Schuppen, und weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen, stand es vor ihr, und die roten Augen funkelten ihn an.

"Meister, Ihr habt gerufen." Die dunkle sonore Stimme zeriss die Gedanken in Ixriox's Kopf.

"Ja, Oh Du mächtiges Drachenwesen, geschaffen aus der dunklen Energie des Verderbens. Du bist gerufen worden, um als Kämpfer der schwarzen Magie, in Form eines Drachens, unbesiegbar und furchtlos, Rache zu nehmen, an der vor Liebe und Barmherzigkeit zerfließenden widerlichen weißen Seite Harry Potters und seiner Verbündeten. Höre meine Instruktionen für Deinen Auftrag ..."

Weit entfernt, in einem wunderschönen Garten, mit uralten mystischen Bäumen, seltenen farbenfrohen Blumen, Schmetterlingen und Vögeln, stand Harry mit Alatäriel und Columbine vor seinem einfachen, schlichten, und doch so wunderschönen Altar im hinteren Teil des Gartens, unter einer besonders alten Eiche und beteten sie um eine gute und wirksame Idee, wie er Ixriox etwas entgegen setzen konnte, um den Kampf der weißen gegen die schwarze Magie endlich zu beenden, die Welt in Miy'Vrel endlich in Frieden und Ruhe wieder aufatmen zu lassen, den nächsten Kristall zu finden und um zurück zu sich selber finden zu können.

Mit klarem, reinen und liebenden Herzen baten sie die guten Wesen aller Welten, aller Dimensionen, und des gesamten Universums um Hilfe. Sie waren so sehr in ihr Gebet vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie ein helles, fast grelles weißes und unirdisches Licht hinter ihrem Rücken, in der Mitte des Gartens, sich zu einer Gestalt formte. Erst als ihr Gebet von einer unwirklich schönen Stimme in ihren Köpfen jäh unterbrochen wurde, drehten sie sich langsam um, rissen sie ihre Augen auf und standen einem an Schönheit nicht mehr zu übertreffenden Lichtwesen gegenüber.

Es war ein gleißend weißer Drache, mit seinen weißen Schwingen, die irgendwie an Engelsflügel erinnerten, stand er in einem strahlenden Lichtkreis vor ihm. Die glockenhelle zarte und unendlich liebevolle Stimme sagte: "Harry, Du hast mich gerufen. Ich bin geschickt worden, um die Freiheit, das Licht, und die Liebe wieder in diese Welt zu bringen. Wie kann ich Dir dienen?"

Harry konnte vor Glück kaum antworten, er wurde völlig von seinen Gefühlen der Dankbarkeit und Freude überwältigt.

"Ich danke Dir von ganzem Herzen, dass Du gekommen bist, und Deine Hilfe anbietest. Die Welt hat sie wirklich bitter nötig. Lass mich Dir von der dunklen Seite, der schwarzen Magie, und von Ixriox, einem mächtigen Magier, der den Untergang der Welt anstrebt, berichten. Um das zu verhindern, müssen wir den Kampf in Liebe aufnehmen ..."

Harry erzählte dem weißen Lichtdrachen, der offensichtlich weiblich zu sein schien, die ganze furchtbare Geschichte, zur selben Zeit, da Ixriox dem schwarzen Drachendämon seinen teuflischen Plan erläuterte.  
Nachdem er alles detailgenau erklärt hatte, schickte Ixriox ein furchtbares Unwetter über die Schlachtfelder von Miy'Vrel.

Harry zauberte eine Glocke aus hellem Licht über sich, ihren Garten, und die Menschen, Tiere und Pflanzen des angrenzenden Dorfes. Alatäriel und Columbine schickten ihre Kinder in den Keller mit ihren Phönixen als Schutz. Zu mehr kam sie nicht, da ein nachtschwarzer, riesiger undurchdringlicher Schatten am Horizont erschien, immer näher kam, und die Erde mit allem was sich darauf befand zu verschlucken schien. Entsetzt und von Ekel gepackt begann er, die weiße Lichtmagie diesem alles verschlingenden Grauen entgegenzusetzen, mit all ihrer Kraft und Liebe für die Welt, und allem was ist, auf und in dieser wundervollen Welt.

Dabei spürte Harry wie auch seine Frauen, das sich selber veränderten. Als sie sich ansahen erkannten sie, das sich an ihren Jacken am Rücken Risse gebildet hatten, aus denen nun Flügel ragten.

In Harrys Gedanken meldete sich Rafael, der Erzengel. Er teilten den dreien mit, das Harry durch dieses Ritual wieder in einen Seraphin verwandelt hatte, und seine Frauen hätten die Kraft der Cherubin gleich dazu erhalten. Alle drei waren mehr als nur erstaunt – ja regelrecht verwundert.

Dann erhob sich der weiße Drachen, umrahmt von einem hellen Strahlen, in die vor Energie knisternde Luft und flog geradewegs auf die pechschwarze Drachengestalt zu, die unbeirrt eine Schneise des Grauens in die Welt schlug. Beide Gestalten folgten ihrem Bewusstsein, das eine wollte die Welt retten, das andere wollte sie untergehen lassen. Und der unerschütterliche Glaube beider Wesen lies sie furchtlos aufeinander zufliegen.

Ixriox verfolgte über die Entfernung durch ihre schwarze gläserne Kugel das Geschehen am Himmel, während Harry den Atem anhielt und wieder zu beten anfing. Was Ixriox's braune und Harry's grüne Augen dann aber sahen, war so gewaltig und faszinierend zugleich, dass beiden der Atem stockte.

Beide Drachenwesen, die helle weiße Drachengestalt und der dunkle schwarze Drachendämon, prallten in der Luft aufeinander, sie flogen direkt ineinander. Kaskaden weißer und schwarzer Funken explodierten und flirrten in der Luft.

Der Knall beim Aufprall war dumpf. Beide Magier sahen mit unterschiedlichen Empfindungen, wie die beiden unterschiedlichen Drachen zu einem Wesen verschmolzen. Plötzlich gab es nur noch einen Drachen am Himmel. Er war grau und seine Schuppen glitzerten in allen sieben Regenbogenfarben.

Ixriox und Harry stellten sich beide völlig überrascht die selbe Frage: "Was war geschehen? Wieso gab es plötzlich nur noch diesen einen grauen Drachen?"

Beide hatten natürlich den sehnlichen Wunsch, die ursprünglichen Wesen wieder zurückzubekommen. Widerstrebend und mit leichter Übelkeit im Magenbereich überwand sich Ixriox und flog per Gedankenkraft zu Harry. De von diesem gerade erlebten Schauspiel überwältigte und völlig erstarrte Harry hörte plötzlich die Worte seines Todfeindes in seinem Kopf. Vor lauter Schreck wurde ihm speiübel.

"Du billiger Magier, ich will auf der Stelle meinen schwarzen Drachendämon zurückhaben, sonst mach' ich Dich fertig", grollte Ixriox.

"Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." Sagte Harry. "Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als meine weiße Drachengestalt des Lichts wiederzuhaben. Es wundert mich, dass Du Deinen eigenen Zauber jetzt auf andere schiebst."

"Wage es nicht, Dich über mich lustig zu machen Du miese kleine Kröte. So wie ich das sehe, sind wir irgendwie beide reingelegt worden. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären. Allein wirst Du mit Deiner beschränkten Magie sowieso nicht auf eine Lösung kommen. Ich sehe schon, dass ich - sage ich das jetzt wirklich ? - mir wird so unglaublich schlecht - ich denke ich muss - wie widerlich - notgedrungen mit Dir zusammenarbeiten, damit wir dieses graue Wesen wieder trennen können, zu meinem edlen mächtigen Drachendämon und zu Deiner funzelelligen Witzfigur," polterte Ixriox.

"Sei ja nicht so überheblich Ixriox. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall," erwiderte Harry gelassen.

Dann trennten sich die vier, um einen Weg zu finden, den Gegner endlich zu besiegen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch lasen die vier Magier in ihren Zauberbüchern, durchstöberten jeden Winkel ihrer Regale, bis Harry gegen Morgen, es dämmerte bereits, etwas Passendes gefunden hatte.

"Ixriox, ich habe hier einen Zauber gefunden, der ein Wesen erscheinen lässt, dass uns Erklärungen für alles Unerklärliche liefern kann. Was hältst Du davon? Es ist besser als nichts, denn während Du geschlafen hast, habe ich all mein Wissen und all meine Kraft in meine Gebete gelegt, und dies war die Antwort."

"Noch so eine infame Unterstellung, und ich verwandle Dich in eine Kakerlake und zertrample Dich dann genüsslich. Auch ich habe gearbeitet und geforscht, und ich bin gerade eben auch auf diesen Erklärungshelferzauber gestoßen. Wie ärgerlich, dass er nur von uns vier gemeinsam beschworen werden kann. Hier steht, schwarze und weiße Magie müssen gemeinsam ausgesprochen werden und zusammenwirken, nur dann kann der Zauber gelingen - Bääääähhh!"

Harry lächelte traurig: "Ist der Ruf erst ... - ach was soll's. Wo treffen wir uns?"

"Auf dem großen Acker in der Mitte, und keine Tricks. Verstanden?" kreischte Ixriox und machte sich auf, seinen letzten wirklichen Gegner zu treffen.

Keine Minute später standen sich beide, Alatäriel und Columbine blieben bei ihren Kindern, in der Mitte des großen Ackers gegenüber und leierten beide gemeinsam im Chor und völlig synchron die Beschwörungsformel herunter. Immer und immer wieder - ungefähr nach dem siebten Mal flimmerte die Luft zwischen ihnen und nahm Gestalt an. Ein seltsames Wesen erschien plötzlich aus dem Nichts. Es war eine Gestalt, die halb Frau, halb Mann war, das Gesicht wirkte unwirklich mit den beiden unterschiedlichen Gesichtshälften. An jeder Hand hatte das Wesen sieben Finger, und die Haut war so grau wie die des neuen Drachenwesens. Auch das Haar glitzerte in den sieben Regenbogenfarben.

"Seid gegrüßt Ixriox, Magier der schwarzen Magie und Harry, Magier der weißen Magie. Ich bin beeindruckt. Seit Jahrtausenden hat mich niemand mehr gerufen - Ihr habt recht gut zusammengearbeitet. Auch den Grund, warum Ihr mich gerufen habt, kenne ich bereits. Jeder von Euch möchte sein geliebtes Wesen, welches nun eins geworden ist, wieder voneinander trennen und zurückhaben.

Da ich dazu da bin, Euch aufzuklären, hier meine Antwort: „Dieses Wesen ist eins. Es lässt sich niemals trennen. So wie jeder Mensch eine dunkle und eine helle Seite in sich trägt, eine weibliche und eine männliche Seite besitzt. Beide gehören untrennbar zusammen und machen den Menschen aus. Und wenn wir uns so lieben und akzeptieren wollen, wie wir sind, dann müssen wir beide Seiten annehmen und sie lieben, denn dann haben wir unser Selbst gefunden und ruhen in unserer Mitte."

"Du kleines Hutzelmännchen willst mir erzählen, dass ich so eklig gut bin wie Harry? Dass ich nicht lache!" Ixriox's Stimme klang ätzend vor Ironie.

"Doch, genau das will ich Dir verständlich machen Ixriox. Ohne Gut gibt es kein Böse, ohne Weiß kein Schwarz, ohne Liebe keinen Hass etc. Kannst Du Dich daran erinnern, wie Du früher Deiner Oma beim Kräutergarten geholfen hast? Sie konnte sich kaum bücken, ab da hast Du für sie das Gärtchen gepflegt. Oder irre ich mich da?"

"Das ist was ganz anderes. Lass meine Oma aus dem Spiel, Du Zwerg", brauste Ixriox auf.

"Nein, Du hast es aus Liebe zu Deiner Oma getan. Und wenn Du das jetzt leugnest, bitte, dann belügst Du Dich selbst", konterte das Zwitterwesen geschickt.

"Was aber, Du weiser Zwerg, habe ich Böses getan?" fragte Harry gespannt.

"Erinnerst Du Dich an die Schulzeit? Du hast schwarze Magie angewandt bei Deinem armen Lehrer. Ihr Kinder hattet keine Lust auf langweiligen Unterricht, da hast Du kurzerhand einen Zaubertrank bereitet, der dem armen Kerl, wie hieß er noch ich glaube Snape, seine Stimme genommen hat, so dass er nicht unterrichten konnte. Scheinheilig hast du ihm den Trunk angeboten mit den Worten ‚Der wird Ihnen gut tun der Tee. Er schmeckt hervorragend, ich habe ihn sehr gerne und nur für sie gemacht.' Erinnerst Du Dich ? Du hast gelogen und warst ziemlich gemein, aber dies waren nicht die einzigen Male. Denkt über meine Worte nach, und es werden Euch noch mehr Beispiele einfallen.

Dieses neue Drachenwesen symbolisiert alle Aspekte, die Euer Selbst ausmachen. Und die sieben Farben des Regenbogens symbolisieren das Schöpferprinzip, in sieben Tagen hat Gott die Welt erschaffen, sieben Tage hat eine Woche. Denkt nach! Wie lange habt Ihr an der Erschaffung des jeweiligen Wesens gearbeitet?

"Ich kann Euch nur einen guten Rat mit auf den Weg geben: Akzeptiert und liebt Euch so wie Ihr seid, mit all Euren Facetten und mit einer dunklen und einer hellen Seite, denn erst beide zusammen, in Liebe angenommen, machen Euer Selbst aus. Oder der, der nicht mit macht ist dem Untergang geweiht."

"Erkenne Dich selbst." Das sind die Worte, die über dem Eingang des Orakels zu Delphi stehen. Und nur wenn Ihr einen Ausgleich dieser beiden Seiten schafft, seid Ihr selbst und in Eurer Mitte."

Mit diesen Worten löste sich das seltsame Wesen vor den Augen der beiden Magier auf und ließ zwei nachdenkliche Männer zurück ...

Dann aber zog Ixriox sein Schwert, um Harry von hinten zu töten. Denn offensichtlich hatte bei ihm die dämonische Seite wieder Überhand gewonnen. Harry aber, der nichts ahnte wurde durch den gemeinsamen Schrei von Columbine und Alatäriel gewarnt: „Vorsicht Harry!" schreien sie synchron.

Gedankenschnell drehte sich Harry um und zog dabei mit atemberaubernder Geschwindigkeit sein Schwert. Im letzten Moment konnte er den heimtückischen Schlag von Ixriox abwehren und es entbrannte sofort ein höchst aggressives Gefecht.

Sie verletzten sich beide gegenseitig sehr schwer. Sowohl Harry als auch Ixriox hatten an den Armen und am Oberkörper einige tiefe Schnitte abbekommen. Durch Flüche wie den Reduktor und ähnliche hatten sie offensichtlich auch schwere innere Verletzungen.

In der Zwischenzeit erschienen wie von Geisterhand ein Dutzend Vampire, die auf Alatäriel und Columbine zu flogen, um sie anzugreifen und zu töten. Automatisch erschienen ihre Kampfanzüge und ihre Bögen. Mit den Pfeilen war etwas seltsames geschehen. Die Stiehle waren aus schwarzem Obsidian und hatten silberne Spitzen.

"Sielberne Spitzen - damit können wir die Vampiere töten!" erkannte Alatäriel.

"Ja und lass uns immer mehrere Pfeile gleichzeitig abschießen, denn sonst sind es zu viele!" stellte Columbine noch fest.

Sofort legten sie jeweils drei Pfeile ein und Zogen mit aller Kraft an ihren Bögen. Dann schickten sie ihre tödlichen Geschossen auf die Reise. Wie durch ein Wunder trafen die Pfeile, die ganz offensichtlich ihre Opfer verfolgten. Jeder der getroffenen Vampiere zerfiel sofort zu Asche. Mit dem ersten Angriff hatten sie die Hälfte der Vampiere vernichtet. Die restlichen bewegten sich nun viel schneller und konnten, bis auf zwei, dem nächsten Angriff ausweichen.

"Immer zu zweit auf einen schießen!" sagte Columbine

"Dann den ganz links zuerst!" stellte Alatäriel fest.

So wurde Nach und nach drei weitere Vampire getötet. Der letzte hatte sich hinter ihrem Rücken in Richtung der Hütte geschlichen. Gerade wollte Tjark, Harrys Phönix ihn angreifen, als sichAlatäriel und Columbine sich entsetzt umdrehten, da sie zu weit weg standen und ihre vier Kinder vor der Türe waren.

Bevor aber irgend jemand etwas tun konnte wurde der Vampir von vier kleineren Pfeilen getroffen, die in dem Moment die Kinder auf ihn abgeschossen hatten. Er zerfiel als letzter zu Staub.

Erleichtert schickten Columbine und Alatäriel ihre Kinder wieder in die Hütte.

Während dessen überlegte Harry, der davon garnichts mitbekommen hatte, fieberhaft, wie er diesen offensichtlich gleichstarken Gegner mit einer List besiegen konnte, ohne dabei aber seine Verteidigung zu vernachlässigen.

Nach einiger Zeit, Harry war schon sehr geschafft, fiel ihm die Tatsache mit der ersten Begegnung mit einem Dämonen wieder ein. Daher entschloss er sich ihn so anzugreifen, dass der dämonenbesessene Ixriox leicht die Oberhand gewann. Dann schien es als würde Harry fallen und dabei Ixriox mit sich reißend, stieß er mit aller Wucht seine Hand in Richtung des Herzens. Anders als bei seinem ersten Kampf mit einem Dämonen schien er etwas Hartes in der Hand zu halten und kein Herz. Dabei schrie Ixriox wie von Sinnen. Harry umklammerte instinktiv den Gegenstand und riss ihn aus dem Körper von Ixriox. Der verstummte augenblicklich und zerfiel zu Staub.

Columbine und Alatäriel kamen auf Harry zugerannt und nahmen ihn in die Arme, trotz dass er über und über mit Blut verschmiert war.

Dann zogen wie auf Kommando Columbine und Alatäriel den Schlangenstab von Harry, von dem sie wussten, das er mächtige, heilende Kräfte hatte. Harry schrie nur mit letzter Kraft: „Nicht anfassen!", aber die beiden hielten den Stab bereits gemeinsam in ihren Händen.

Verwundert schauten Alatäriel und Columbine auf den Stab in ihren Händen, als sich die Schlangen bewegten, sie kurz betrachteten und dann ein leises: „Akzeptiert!" von sich gaben.

Mit einem: „Mach du!" überlies Alatäriel den Stab Columbine, die damit über Harrys Verwundungen strich. Diese heilten auch umgehend in einem blauen Schein.

Derweil brachte Alatäriel aus ihrer magischen Tasche einen Bluterneuerungstrank, den sie Harry reichte: „Trink schon!" lautete ihr kurzer und knapper Befehl.

Zusehends besserte sich der Zustand von Harry und nach wenigen Minuten soweit, das er sich aufsetzen konnte und seine Frauen in den Arm nahm: „Danke!" war das einzige was Harry sagte und dann flossen bei Alatäriel und Columbine Tränen des Glücks.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten trennten sie sich von einander und Harry öffnete langsam seine Hand. Er erkannten, das der Gegenstand der gesuchte dritte Kristall war.

#Ja Harry, du hast ihn gefunden. Das ist der dritte Kristall. Und ich bin nun wiedergeboren und nun noch mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Ich bin Chazor dein Vertrauter und Urdrache aber jetzt habe ich endlich die Macht dich an mich und Columbine und Alatäriel an ihre Drachen zu binden. Dazu war es auch wichtig, das ihr die Mächte der Engel wieder empfangt. Ihr seid nun kurz davor die Macht des weißen Lichtes zu beherrschen. Doch dazu später mehr!#

Harry aber auch Alatäriel und Columbine standen die Tränen in den Augen. Er war überglücklich, das sie alle ohne Verluste diesen Krieg überstanden hatten.

Dann erzählten Alatäriel und Columbine erst einmal von dem Angriff der Vampire und dem überaschenden Ende des letzten Vampirs durch die Kinder. Sie wunderten sich noch, warum und wie es ihre Kinder geschafft hatten den letzten Vampir zu besiegen, doch darum wollten sie sich später kümmern. Jetzt war auch ihre Veränderung von Interesse...

„Was ist das jetzt eigentlich mit den Flügeln? Sind wir jetzt Engel?" fragte Alatäriel

Und Columbine fügte hinzu: „Und du, bist du auch wieder ein Engel?"

Harry klärte die beiden auf: „Wir haben die Kräfte von Engeln erhalten ich die Kraft und Fähigkeiten des Seraphin und ihr beide hättet die Kraft der Cherubin!"

„Was sind das den für Kräfte?" fragte Columbine

„Kannst du uns das erklären?" wollte Alatäriel wissen.

„Nun dann will ich das kurz zusammen fassen!" begann Harry, „Es gibt neun verschiedene Engelhierarchien von der niedrigsten, der 9. Ebene, bis zur ersten und höchsten Ebene kurz charakterisiert. Aber das würde zu lange dauern. Ich will euch nur das erklären, was für uns relevant ist und nicht mehr.

„Gabriel, den ihr kennt gehört wie mein Vater und Sirius den **Erzengeln** an, die der 8. Ebene zuzurechnen sind. Sie interessieren sich eher für die gesamte Menschheit. Ihre Aufgabe ist der Zusammenhalt der Lebewesen. Sie bilden eine eigene Gruppe, die von überströmender Wärme ist. Gleichheit und Ausgeglichenheit ist ihr Bestreben."

„Meine Mutter hat die Kraft der Tugenden, die der 6. Ebene angehören.** Die Tugenden** strahlen göttliche Energie aus. Die gesamte Strahlung der Positivität kommt von ihnen. Alles halten sie in Gang. Die gesamte Schöpfung hat die Energien ihres Ursprungs durch sie. Sie hatte ihr Leben gegeben , um meines mit einem Jahr zu retten."

„Ihr gehört der zweiten Ebene an, den Cherubin.** Cherubin** sind wie die Milchstrassen, die wir erkennen können. Wie intergalaktische Nebel, so erscheinen sie uns. Wir können sie in all ihrer Größe erkennen."

Dann stockte Harry, wurde aber sofort von Columbine und Alatäriel gefragt: „Und du?"

„Na ja ich habe die Macht des Seraphin wieder erlangt, mit der ich euch auf Atlantis schon gerettet habe. **Seraphin** stehen Gott am nächsten. Sie sind die direkten Übermittler und für uns nicht mehr erklärbar. Unsagbar mächtig und im Kampf unbesiegbar. Jeder Mensch hat etwas von einem Engel in sich, es sei den seine Seele verlässt ihn!"

„Ich würde mir das gerne einmal genauer anschauen, mit unseren Flügeln!" sagte Alatäriel.

„Ja, aber lasst uns hier ein wenig weg gehen. Hier sollten wir später aufräumen, doch vorher bin ich auch neugierig!" bestätigte Columbine

Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine gingen an den kleinen See, der in der Mitte des Gartens war, um wie gesagt ein wenig Abstand von den Überresten von Ixriox zu bekommen.

Als sie am Ufer des Sees standen begannen Columbine und Alatäriel, zu Harrys Überraschung, sich die Jacken und Shirts und BHs auszuziehen. Dann schauten die beiden sich gegenseitig ihre Rücken an und betrachteten besonders die Flügel. Dann stellten sie noch fest, das sie ihre Flügel vollkommen verschwinden lassen konnten, ohne das noch etwas erkennbar war.

Schließlich fielen ihre Blicke auf Harry, der die beiden fixierte. Nun fingen die beiden an zu grinsen, als sie realisierten, das er auf ihre Brüste starrte. Sie stützten ihre Hände in die Hüften und Columbine sagte: „...und gefällt dir was du siehst?"

„Oder gibt es neuerdings an unseren Busen etwas auszusetzen!" neckte nun Alatäriel Harry.

Dann schaute sie Columbine kichernd an: „Sie sind ein wenig größer geworden – was meinst du Columbine!"

„Aber immer noch stramm und fest!" damit fing auch Columbine an zu kichern.

Harry stand nur mit offenem Mund da und seine beiden Frauen gingen auf ihn zu und gaben ihm gemeinsam einen Klapps unter das Kinn.

Das brachte ihn in die reale Welt zurück: „Äh, was?"

„Wie gefallen wir dir?" fragten beide synchron.

„Na ja eigentlich ganz gut. Andererseits da ich ja mit euch verheiratet bin habe ich doch sowieso keine Auswahl mehr und muss halt nehmen was ich bereits habe... Oder hab ich etwa doch noch andere Alternativen?" Damit rannte er auch schon weg und sprang grinsend in den See.

Er war aber zu langsam. Sie hatten ihn umgehend gefangen. Dann wurde aus dem lustigen Gerangel kurz darauf ein Gefummel, bei dem sie sich auch noch der restliche Kleidung entledigten. Nach einiger Zeit aber wurden sie von ihren lachenden Kindern überrascht, die sich, ohne das die drei davon etwas mitbekommen hatten ebenfalls ausgezogen hatten und splitternackt mit ins Wasser zu ihren Eltern sprangen.

Jetzt mussten alle sieben lachen...

Nach all der Trauer, Ungewissheit und auch oft Wut und Angst, war dies ein wunderbarer Moment, den keiner missen wollte. Alle tobten sie, als würde es kein morgen geben.

Alatäriel und Columbine konnten aber nicht umhin Harry immer wieder mit verführerischen Streicheleinheiten zu provozieren. Er ging dann in das etwas tiefere Wasser, um die Reaktion nicht so vor den Kindern zu zeigen.

„He unser Göttergatte flüchtet", bemerkte Alatäriel.

Columbine stellte fest: „Er schein ein wenig verspannt zu sein?"

„Da müssen wir ihm doch helfen, oder?" sagte Alatäriel regelrecht fürsorglich und ein wenig ironisch.

Beide bewegten sich auf Harry zu, nachdem sie ihren Kindern gesagt hatten, das sie am Ufer bleiben sollten.

Als sie Harry erreicht hatten fuhren beide mit ihren Händen an Harrys Körper entlang. Columbine konnte es nicht lassen, als sie in tiefere Regionen gelangte schaute sie Alatäriel überrascht an: „Scheinbar habe ich eine Wasserschlange gefangen ... aber nur eine kleine ...!"

Alatäriel lachte, während Harry seine Augen verdrehte: „Lass mal sehen!"

Als sie ebenfalls in die selbe Region griff schüttelte sie ihren hübschen Kopf: „Also für eine Schlange fühlt sich das nicht richtig an. Eher so was wie eine Art Zauberstab..."

Columbine griff noch einmal beherzt zu und sagte ihre Mähne schüttelnd: „Stimmt, aber der Zauberstab, oder was immer es auch ist wird immer größer!"

„Sollten wir ihn nicht behalten? So als Glücksbringer?" wollte nun Alatäriel wissen.

„Wobei ich ihn eher als Glücklichmacher bezeichnen würde!" grinste Columbine nun Harry an, der einfach nur sprachlos war. Dann rannten Alatäriel und Columbine lachend zurück zu den Kinder.

„Hey, was soll ich denn nun machen?" rief Harry ein wenig verzweifelt.

Columbine saß bei den Kindern, als sie sagte: „Komm bloß nicht her, du erschreckst sonst die Kleinen!"

„Ja nicht das sie bei dem Anblich einen bleibenden Schaden erhalten...du solltest dich einfach entspannen!", dabei hielt sie spielerisch ihren Kindern die Augen zu und konnten sie nicht mehr beherrschen.

Wieder fielen die beiden in schallendes Gelächter über.

Dann erschien ein Rabe, der eine Nachricht brachte, über Harrys Kopf. Er nahm das Pergament ab und las. Als er fertig war rief er zu seinen Frauen herüber: „Es ist von Tuyjif dem Anführer der Shira'Tanar. Er teilt mir mit, das sich ihm alle Yassalar, die sich auf seinem Gebiet aufgehalten haben scheinbar ergeben. Er hat den Eindruck, das sie scheinbar von einer Art Fluch befreit seien."

Nach und nach erschienen auch von den anderen Verbündeten Nachrichten. Sowohl König Gorlodra der Karôs Adar erging es so als auch Berdrsa Faelulas, dem Anführer der Nachtelben. Alle berichteten davon, das sich immer mehr Yassalar-Truppen stellten und eigentlich gar nicht wussten, was eigentlich los sei.

Harry, der sich zwischenzeitlich „entspannt" hatte kam zu seinen Frauen, die bereits die Kinder wieder angezogen hatten und sich selber am Anziehen waren.

Ein wenig Rache kann nicht schaden sagte er sich und nahm nackt und nass wie er war nacheinander beide Frauen von hinten in eine zarte und liebevolle Umarmung und knabberte ihnen am Hals und am Rücken entlang, was ihnen ein wohligen Stöhnen entlockte, um sich dann von ihnen abzuwenden und selbst in aller Ruhe anzuziehen.

Einzig ein kleiner Kommentar kam ihm dabei über die Lippen: „Wie ihr mir, so ich euch..."

Dann nahm er die Kinder an die Hände und ging mit ihnen in Richtung Hütte, zwei sprachlose Frauen hinter sich lassend.

Es wurde nach langer Zeit wieder einmal ein wunderschöner Tag, den alle sehr genossen. Die Kinder sprachen immer mehr, so das es eigentlich nie ruhig zuging bei den „Potters" wie Harry es bezeichnete.

Abends brachten Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry die Kinder zu Bett und seit langer Zeit gingen die drei ohne Sorgen früh zu Bett, Wobei sie nicht an Schlafen dachten. Nach ein paar Stunden sehr erotischer Dreisamkeit fragte Columbine Harry, als sie gerade Mal gemütlich beisammen lagen und ihren Gedanken nach hingen: „Harry, willst du eigentlich noch mehr Kinder?"

Alatäriel stützte sich auf und betrachtete Harry eindringlich: „Ja das ist komisch gerade hab ich mir diese Frage in Gedanken auch gestellt! Wie stehst du dazu Harry?"

„Nun, was soll ich sagen. Unser Seelenbund ist manchmal doch erschreckend. Ich habe genau wie ihr beiden ebenfalls daran gedacht, wie es währe weitere Kinder zu haben?"

Dann drehte er sich auf seinen Bauch, betrachtete seine Frauen liebevoll. Dann setzte er sich auf und nahm beide in seine starken Arme: „Es liegt nicht nur an mir, sondern auch an jeder einzelnen von euch. Ich bin im Moment absolut glücklich mit der jetzigen Konstellation. Wir haben vier tolle, gesunde und aufgeweckte Kinder. Ich selber kannte keine Familie und besonders keine Geschwister, wie ihr wisst, bevor wir eine wurden. Und das ist das tollste was es gibt. Nun zum Thema weiterer Kinder. Ich freue mich sicher wenn wir noch weitere bekommen würden. Aber wie gesagt, es muss nicht sein und ihr habt dazu auch noch etwas zu sagen. Und wenn ihr keine mehr wollt, was soll's, wir sind ja schon perfekt. Aber wenn ihr oder auch nur eine von euch beiden noch Kinder möchte würde ich das lieben. Irgendwie verrückt oder?"

Egal ob er nach rechts oder nach links schaute auf beiden Seiten erkannte er ein riesiges leuchten in den Augen und nichts als Liebe.

Alatäriel begann zuerst: „Das habe ich eigentlich genau so von dir erwartet. Ich will unbedingt weitere Kinder mit dir haben!"

„Ich auch!" war der ganze Kommentar von Columbine.

Harry drückte sie noch ein wenig doller, küsste sie beide nacheinander innig, bevor er glücklich strahlend sagte: „Aber lasst uns bitte Zeit, bis wir auch noch die Sache mit Voldemort erledigt haben! Aber wenn nicht was soll's, es kommt wie es kommen soll!"

Columbine und Alatäriel sahen Harry strahlend an, als dieser fortfuhr: „Dann aber stehe ich euch mit meinem Körper zur Verfügung und ihr könnt machen damit was ihr wollt und uns Kinder zeugen lassen, soviel wie ihr wollt!" prahlte er, dabei süffisant lächelnd.

Alatäriel und Columbine griffen nach Harry und riefen nur: „Training geht weiter!" und Harry ergab sich glücklich seinem Schicksal.

Am frühen Morgen waren dann Columbine und Alatäriel endlich eingeschlafen, als Harry sich leise aus dem Bett begab und in die Küche ging. Die beiden hatten nicht nur ihren eigenen Geburtstag am heutigen Tag vergessen, sondern auch Harrys gestern. Obwohl er sich schmunzelnd sagte, das die vergangene Nacht sicher besser als jede Geburtstagsparty war.

Er wollte seine beiden Frauen mit einem tollen Frühstück überraschen. So ging er in die Küche und fing an Brot und Brötchen zu backen. Als er den Teig fertig hatte kamen seine Jungs, James und Sirius, auch in die Küche.

„Hallo Papa!" sagte Sirius

„James wollte wissen: „Was machst du da?"

Harry erklärte ihnen was er vor hatten und beide waren hell auf begeistert von der Idee und wollten unbedingt helfen. So kneteten sie den Teig gemeinsam als auch noch Alicia und Lily herein kamen.

„Morgen Papa", sagte Lily

„Spielt ihr?" wollte Alicia wissen.

Harry und die Jungs erklärten den Mädchen was sie vorhatten und warum. Die waren natürlich sofort begeistert und wollten auch mitmachen. Als sie dann gemeinsam die Brötchen und Brote geformt hatten, es war eine Riesensauerei hatte aber allen Spass gemacht, wurden die in den Ofen geschoben. Harry schickte dann Sirius und James zum Beeren sammeln, da er hinter der Hütte einige Sträucher gesehen hatte. Lily und Alicia sollten Blumen pflücken.

In der Zwischenzeit machte Harry sauber, was als Zauberer ein Klacks war. Dann erschuf er einige Tabletts, auf denen er dann das Frühstück im Bett servieren würde, kochte noch Tee und machte warme Milch mit Honig für die Kinder, die kurz darauf auch mit ihren gesammelten Schätzen hereinkamen. Harry machte noch schnell Beerenkompott (zauberhaften!) und dann belegten sie die Tabletts. Die beiden für Alatäriel und Columbine wollten die Kinder selber hereintragen. Die restlichen levitierte Harry hinter her.

Dann öffneten die fünf die Schlafzimmer Türe und riefen laut zusammen: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Alatäriel und Columbine schraken auf und nachdem sie richtig wach geworden waren scheuten sie ihre Kinder glücklich an, was sie ihnen servierten.

James rief gleich: „Die Brötchen und Brote haben wir selber gemacht!"

„Wir auch!" rief Alicia

„Und die Blumen haben wir gesammelt!" sagte Lily

„Und wir die Beeren!" hielt sich auch Sirius nicht mehr zurück

„So nun setzt euch auch alle hier aufs Bett", sagte Harry, „hier kommt euer Frühstück Kinder!"

Die krabbelten hurtig auf das riesige Bett und Harry verteilte die Tabletts.

Dann beugte er sich zu seinen Frauen: „Alles, alles gute zum Geburtstag, leider konnte ich euch nichts besorgen, aber das Frühstück ist mit Liebe gemacht!" Mit dem letzten Tablett setzte er sich nun zu seiner Familie aufs Bett und alle genossen das Frühstück.

Nachdem sie alle fertig waren levitierte Harry das gesamte Frühstück in die Küche und mit einem Reinigungs- und Aufräum-Zauber war die Küche im Nu wieder fertig. Die Kinder verschwanden derweil im Garten, um zu spielen.

Als er zurück kam schaute er in entsetzte Gesichter von Columbine und Alatäriel: „Wir haben deinen Geburtstag gestern vergessen!" stammelte Columbine.

„Das tut uns so leit, sorry!" entschuldigte sich Alatäriel.

Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, versuchte eine etwas traurige Grimasse aufzusetzen und sagte dann: „Das war mit schon klar, Ihr habt mich nur wegen meines Geldes und fürs Bett geheiratet..."

Columbine, die ihn sofort durchschaute sagte: „Nein nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch, weil du halbwegs befriedigend im Bett bist!"

„Und außerdem, wer soll den sonst auf die Kinder aufpassen wenn wir feiern gehen!" konterte nun auch Alatäriel.

Dann schmiss sich Harry aufs Bett zwischen seine Frauen und lachte: „Außerdem habe ich doch euer Geschenk schon letzte Nacht erhalten!"

„Stimmt!", sagte Alatäriel und schaute diebisch grinsend zu Columbine.

Die fügte hinzu: „Auch wenn es noch einige Monate dauert, bis es fertig ist!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, bist ihm ein Gedanke durchfuhr: „Seit ihr wieder schwanger? Habt ihr nicht verhütet?"

Sie strahlten ihn beide glücklich an, schüttelten ihre hübschen Köpfe, so das ihre Haarmähnen nur so flogen und er erkannte in dem Moment die neue Situation und freute sich im nächsten Augenblick unglaublich.

Er nahm seine Frauen glücklich in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann zogen sich seine Frauen an und er ging derweil aus dem Haus heraus, um die Kinder zu beobachten und die neue Tatsache zu verarbeiten. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und Tjark sein Phönix gesellte sich zu ihm. Er erzählte ihm telepatisch von erwarteten neuen Glück.

Als dann seine Frauen herauskamen wurden sie von Tjark intensiv gemustert: #Harry, Columbine, Alatäriel, ich muss euch leider eine traurige und auch schreckliche Mitteilung machen. Ihr beide, Columbine und Alatäriel seit nicht nur nicht schwanger, sondern ihr könnt auch keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Scheinbar hat der Angriff der Yassalar euch unfruchtbar gemacht! Entschuldigt, das ich euch diese schlimme Nachricht sagen muss!#

Columbine, Alatäriel und auch Harry waren geschockt, entsetzt und total traurig. Ihnen liefen die Tränen in Strömen das Gesicht herunter.


	24. Das Leben muß weiter gehen

**Anm.: **Hallo zusammen. Es ist mal wieder soweit. Hier mein nächstes Kapitel.

Ach übrigens ich schreib momentan an einer weiteren Geschichte: _**Der Weg ins Ungewisse**_ - da möchte ich mit anderen Autoren zusammen im Wechsel schreiben. Ich suche noch Co-Autoren, die sich mit mir abwechseln. Bitte melden!!!

* * *

**Das Leben muß weiter gehen...**

Langsam verarbeiteten sie gemeinsam den Schock. Sie würden keine Kinder mehr bekommen können. Nie wieder.

„Und wenn sich alle ergeben, von diesen Drecks-Yassalar, ich bringe sie alle um, alle!" in Harry kam eine immer größere Wut auf, er konnte nicht einmal mehr richtig artikulieren. Dabei tanzten nun Flammen und Blitze in verschiedenen Blautönen über seinen Körper. Columbine und Alatäriel bemerkten das mit großen Augen.

Dann aber rief Columbine: „Harry die können nichts dafür, sie waren besessen!"

„Und jetzt sind sie von mir und meiner Vernichtung besessen!" konterte Harry immer noch wütend, „ich bringe alle Yassalar um ob alt oder jung, Männlein oder Weiblein, und egal ob Kind oder Greis!" schrie er noch abschließend.

„Dann bist du nicht besser als sie!" schrie nun auch Alatäriel. Auf einmal flackerten auch über ihren Körper Flammen und Blitze aber in rot.

Genauso erging es Columbine, deren Flammen und Blitze aber gelb waren: „Dann sind wir nicht besser als sie, besonders wenn du alle auch die Kinder umbringen willst!" schrie nun auch Columbine

„Dann brauchen wir auch nicht Voldemort mehr zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht war es dann ja richtig, das er unter anderem deine Eltern und deinen Paten umgebracht hat, wenn du nun auf gleiche Weise reagieren willst!" versuchte nun Alatäriel Harry zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

„Ja, und alle anderen Opfer auch!" vollendete Columbine.

Harry schaute erst zornig, dann erschrocken und zum Schluss immer verständlicher seine Frauen an. Langsam beruhigten sich die drei und ihre Emotionen in Form von Flammen und Blitze legten sich und verschwanden dann ganz.

Nun meldete sich Chazor telepatisch: #Wie es scheint habt ihr nun ein weiteres Stadium der Bindung mit uns Drachen eingenommen. Und zu dem Problem mit euch beiden, Alatäriel und Columbine, vielleicht finden wir doch eine Lösung, wir sollten alle Bewohner von Miy'Vrel und besonders die geheilten Yassalar fragen. Vielleicht gibt es doch eine Chance...#

„Was soll das? Warum sagst du so was? Du hast doch keine Ahnung!" schimpfte Harry.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was Chazor gesagt hat?" fragte Alatäriel.

Columbine nickte: „Also lass doch nicht den Kopf hängen!"

„Ich habe es satt, das ihr andauern in Gefahr seit und auch dauern angegriffen werdet! Auf jeden Fall werde ich nun erst meine Gegner töten bevor ich noch irgend wann einmal Gnade walten lasse oder überhaupt warte, bevor ich jemand umlege!" schwor sich Harry.

„Jetzt höre doch auf und besinne dich doch an das, was du hast!" fuhr ihn Columbine an.

„Genau", bestätigte Alatäriel, „schließlich hast du bereits eine Familie und vier prächtige Kinder!"

„Ja und im Gegensatz zu den meisten Männern, mit zwei Frauen!" fuhr Columbine fort.

„Oder magst du uns nicht mehr, weil wir keine Kinder mehr bekommen können!" fragte Alatäriel nun nachdenklich.

Nun hatten beide wieder Tränen in den Augen und Harry dämmerte es langsam, in was für eine Situation er sich da hinein manövrierte. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme. Dann küsste er sie beide ganz zart und liebevoll: „Ich bin doch nur so sauer, weil ihr euch so sehr auf die Kinder gefreut habt, und ich doch auch, und dann erfahren wir diese schreckliche Nachricht und alles ist auf einmal vorbei."

„Und dann noch all die Anderen, die in der letzten Zeit gestorben sind und ihr, meine Familie, die so oft angegriffen worden seit, ich halte das langsam nicht mehr aus, aber ich liebe euch ... wirklich ... von ganzen Herzen!" damit verschwand er und Columbine und Alatäriel schauten verdutzt drein.

„Wo ist er jetzt hin?" fragte Alatäriel.

„Keine Ahnung!" antwortete Columbine, „aber lassen wir ihn mal alleine vielleicht braucht er das, wenn nicht werden wir ich durch unsere telepatischen Fähigkeiten finden!"

Jetzt grinste Alatäriel ein wenig: „Spätestens in einer viertel Stunde!"

„Ich dachte eher fünf Minuten!" nun grinste auch Columbine ein wenig.

Zwischenzeitlich kamen vier Krähen mit Briefen, auf die nun die Frauen aufmerksam wurden. Sie befreiten die Boten von ihren Nachrichten. Dann begannen sie gemeinsam jede der Nachrichten zu lesen.

_**Liebe Alatäriel und Columbine Potter,**_

_**lieber Harry James Potter,**_

**_hiermit bitten wir um ein Treffen mit euch und euren Kindern in der Stadt Miy'Vrel in einer Woche von heute an. Wir möchten euch dort bitten, eure Entscheidung die Herrschaft über Miy'Vrel nicht anzunehmen nochmals zu überdenken. Wir haben uns bereits mit Tuyjif, dem Anführer der Shira'Tanar, seinen Frauen Reanen und Faeanlas, sowie König Gorlodra der Karôs Adar und seiner Frau Königin Thobdra verständigt und geeinigt. Von ihnen werdet ihr die gleichen Briefe erhalten haben._**

_**Selbst die Yassalar, nun wieder geheilt, wünsche sich unter eure Herrschaft zu stellen.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**_

_**Eure ewigen Freunde**_

_**Berdrsa Faelulas und Isgaen Faelulas**_

In den Briefen von Tuyjif und Gorlodra stand so ziemlich das selbe. Nur der Brief der Yassalar war anders. Nur zögerlich öffneten Alatäriel und Columbine das Pergament, unsicher was nun kommen würde.

_**Königliche Hoheiten Alatäriel Potter und Columbine Potter,**_

_**königliche Hoheit Harry James Potter,**_

**_hiermit bitten wir sie um ein Treffen, in offizieller Form, in der Stadt Miy'Vrel. Wir möchten sie dort bitten, die Herrschaft über Miy'Vrel anzunehmen. Wir haben uns bereits mit Tuyjif, dem Anführer der Shira'Tanar, seinen Frauen Reanen und Faeanlas, als auch dem Anführer der Nachtelben Berdrsa Faelulas seiner Ehefrau Isgaen Faelulas, sowie König Gorlodra der Karôs Adar und seiner Frau Königin Thobdra verständigt und geeinigt. Von ihnen werdet ihr die gleichen Briefe erhalten haben._**

_**Untertänigst**_

Yalartis Yalim 

Alatäriel und Columbine schauten sich an, als Columbine begann: „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihm die Briefe zeigen sollten. Er wir wahrscheinlich endgültig ausrasten!"

„Sicher und alles in Klump und Asche hauen!" bestätigte Alatäriel.

„Warum soll ich ausrasten und wen oder was in Klump und Asche hauen?" erschrak Harry die Beiden und nahm sich sogleich die Briefe, um sie zu lesen.

Es war erschreckend, das Harry die Briefe in vollkommener Ruhe las, selbst als er den Brief der Yassalar fertig hatte ging keine Reaktion von Harry aus. Alatäriel und Columbine bemerkten aber mit Erschrecken, das jeglicher Glanz und Funkeln aus Harrys Augen entschwunden war.

Dann drehte er sich ruhig und langsam zu seinen Frauen um und sagte in ganz ruhigen Ton: „Keine schlechte Idee, das mit der Herrschaft über Miy'Vrel. Ich sollte sie annehmen."

Columbine und Alatäriel schauten ihn überrascht an: „Warum?" fragten sie synchron aber auch sehr besorgt.

Nun entstand ein wütendes Funkeln in Harrys Augen: „Nun als erstes könnte ich ja dafür sorgen, das durch ein Dekret es verboten wäre, Kinder zu bekommen..." damit lies er die Briefe in Flammen aufgehen.

„Ich glaube du bist schlimmer getroffen wie wir!" sagte Alatäriel

Columbine nickte: „Schließlich hat man das mit unseren Körpern gemacht und nicht mit deinem!"

„Ich schicke ihnen allen eine Bestätigung, das wir kommen!" sagte Alatäriel

„Ja mach das und ich nehme Harry und gehe mit ihm schon einmal zu den Kindern!" entschied Columbine.

Dort angekommen wurde Harry von seinen Kindern erstaunt und auch etwas ängstlich betrachtet.

„Papa, was hast du?" fragte James.

Und Sirius wollte wissen: „Bist du böse mit uns?"

Lily und Alicia kuschelten sich nur still in Harrys Schoß, der sich zu seinen Kindern auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Sirius und James nahmen ihren Vater kniend in ihre Ärmchen. Abwechselnd streichelte Harry seine Kinder und verteilte immer glücklicher werdend Küssen bei seinen Kiddies. Zwischenzeitlich kam auch Alatäriel wieder herein, sie hatte offensichtlich die Antworten schongeschrieben und verschickt!

Harry schaute seine Frauen an und sagte zu ihnen: „Eigentlich sind wir ja schon eine tolle Familie. Selbst unsere Kinder kriegen schon mit, das etwas nicht stimmt. Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten ihn alle erzählen, auch das, was uns jetzt so sehr bedrückt. Oder wie seht ihr das?"

Columbine und Alatäriel schauten Harry erschrocken an. Das wandelte sich aber langsam immer mehr in Verstehen. Dann schauten sie sich gegenseitig an, nickten sich zu und Alatäriel begann langsam den Kindern zu erzählen: „Wisst ihr eure Mammis sind letzt, bevor wir euch wieder gefunden hatten, sehr schwer verletzt worden."

Die Kinder schauten erschrocken zwischen Columbine und Alatäriel, ihren Müttern hin und her. Das bemerkte Columbine und fuhr schnell fort: „Es ist nicht so schlimm, das wir jetzt sterben werden!"

„Stimmt!" sagte Alatäriel, „Nur können wir keine Babys mehr bekommen!" erklärte sie weiter.

„Also ihr kriegt keine Geschwister mehr. Aber sonst ist alles wie immer! Versteht ihr das?" fragte nun Columbine.

Aber anstatt, das die Kinder irgend wie traurig wurden oder gar weinten erkannten ihre Eltern einen Zorn in ihnen erwachen, den sie bisher noch nie bemerkt hatten.

Und dann auf einmal hatten alle vier gleichzeitig Flammen in den Regenbogenfarmen über ihre Körper am wandern.

#Sorgt euch nicht#, sagte Tjark telepatisch, #das kommt durch ihre absolute Phönixbindung. Und das was ihr seht ist das berühmte Phönixfeuer. Es kommt aber nur bei sehr großer Wut. Es soll sogar heißer sein als das Feuer der Hölle. Laut der Legenden der Phönixe. Nur ... bisher war es Legende ... auch kein Phönix kann das erzeugen ... ich bin sprachlos!#

Erst einmal waren alle Erwachsenen im Raum geschockt. Die Kinder bemerkten nun, was um sie herum so vor ging und fingen an zu kichern. Dabei beruhigten sie sich langsam und die Flammen verschwanden. Es sah aus, als würden sie in ihren kleinen Körpern verschwinden. Dann blickten Columbine und Alatäriel auf Harry und legten auch schon los.

„Das ist doch typisch!" sagte nun Columbine

„Stimmt, diese Unbeherrschtheit haben sie wohl von dir, Harry?" sagte Alatäriel.

Sie schimpften noch weiter: „Meinst du, dass das ein gute Beispiel ist, wenn die Kinder deine Unbeherrschtheit von dir vorgelebt bekommen?" schimpfte Columbine weiter.

„Wer weiß wohin das noch führt!" schimpfte auch Alatäriel

Bevor sie weiter machen konnten fingen die Kinder an kleine Flammenbälle in ihren Händchen zu formen. Dann warfen sie die Flammenbälle auf einander. Doch bevor sie sich gegenseitig trafen verpufften die Flammenbälle an einem Schutzschild, das sich um jedes der Kinder gebildet hatte.

Harry war am lachen, aber seine Frauen fanden das weniger komisch. Harry erklärte dann seinen Kindern das da doch Gefahren herrschten, wenn sie diese Spiel weiter spielten. Dann schnappte sich Harry seine Kinder und sie alberten am Boden herum.

Columbine und Alatäriel setzten sich dann zu ihrer Familie mit auf den Boden und alle schmusten und knuddelten miteinander. Es war einfach eine Zeit der Ruhe und Verbundenheit. Besonders die Kinder, die doch etwas unruhig und aufgewühlt waren beruhigten sich zusehends. Man ließ den Tag ruhig angehen.

Abends dann, als die Kinder im Bett waren kamen sie auf ihre neue Situation nochmals zu sprechen.

„Weist du es ist, wie es ist. Lass uns erst einmal nicht mehr weiter darüber sprechen.!" Fing Alatäriel an.

„Ja genau und vielleicht können uns irgendwer aus Miy'Vrel doch helfen!" sagte Columbine

„Stimmt ich will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben..." sagte Alatäriel.

Und Columbine vervollständigte: „...und vielleicht sind wir dann doch bald wieder guter Hoffnung!"

„Stimmt und bis dahin..." grinste Alatäriel

Und Columbine fügte hinzu: „...könnten wir ja was fürs Training machen!"

„Also ..." fügten nun beide hinzu.

Harry grinste nur nahm beide bei den Händen und ging mit ihnen in ihr Schlafzimmer. So vergingen auch die restlichen Tage und der Zeitpunkt des Treffens war da.

Sie erschienen in Miy'Vrel auf ihren Kriegseinhörnern reitend und wurden dort zusammen mit ihren Kindern frenetisch bejubelt. Vor dem großen Palast in der Mitte der Stadt standen ihre Gastgeber glücklich lächelnd.

Berdrsa Faelulas und seine Ehefrau Isgaen traten ihnen als erste entgegen, als sie abgestiegen waren und begrüßten sie mit herzlichen Umarmungen. Sie bemerkten aber besonders bei Harry die Distanziertheit und waren ein wenig verwundert.

Ihnen folgten Tuyjif und seine Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas und auch Gorlodra der Karôs Adar und seine Frau Thobdra. Alle schauten nachdenklich ob der Zurückhaltung von Harry.

Als dann Yalartis Yalim, neuer Anführer der Yassalar, vor Harry und seine Frauen trat erkannten alle, das sich besonders Harry kaum noch zurückhalten konnten. Sein Zorn stand ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. Tuyjif nahm sich ein Herz ging nochmals auf Harry zu und sagte: „Lasst uns rein gehen, ich weiß zwar nicht was los ist, aber ich denke wir sollten das besser unter uns besprechen!"

Columbine nickte: „Ja das ist offensichtlich!"

„Ich denke", damit wandte sich Alatäriel an Harry, „das ist das Beste und du hältst dich erst einmal zurück. Lass uns das machen!"

„Also rein mit dir!" damit schob Columbine Harry an den überraschten Gasgebern vorbei in den Palast. Tuyjif ging voran und führte sie in einen großen Saal. Berdrsa Faelulas sagte nun zu den Kindern gerichtet: „Wollt ihr nicht spielen gehen? Die anderen Kinder sind auch hier und freuen sich schon auf euch!"

„NEIN!" kam es laut von Harry, „sie wissen worum es geht und aus Gründen der Sicherheit möchte ich meine Kinde lieber in meiner Nähe haben!"

Damit stieß er wissentlich allen Gastgebern vor den Kopf, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Nicht aber seinen Frauen.

„Bevor das jetzt ausartet möchte ich dich, Harry, erst einmal bitten, dich zu beruhigen!" ging Alatäriel auf Harry zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Columbine stellte sich dazu und nahm Harry auch in den Arm, als sie mit der Erklärung begann: „Kurz nachdem wir von der Entführung unserer Kinder erfahren hatten..."

„...die Entführung durch die Yassalar hier von Miy'Vrel wohlgemerkt!" unterbrach sie Harry

„Harry du bist jetzt erst einmal ruhig, bitte!" sagte Columbine und nickte zur Verwunderung Harrys Alatäriel zu.

„Also fange ich nochmals an. Kurz nachdem wir von der Entführung unserer Kinder erfahren hatten wurden wir von mehreren Yassalar-Kriegern angegriffen. Wir haben aber erst vor gut einer Woche erfahren, das dieser Angriff für uns beide, Alatäriel und mir, erhebliche Nachwirkungen hat."

In dem Moment wollte Harry wieder aufbrausen, als er fast schon stürmisch von Alatäriel geküsst wurde. Das hatte zur Folge, das ihre Kinder kichern mussten. Das wiederum wurde von Columbine nur mit einem lakonischen: „Perfektes Timing, Alatäriel!" bedacht.

„Nun die Nachwirkungen sind folgende", jetzt stockte sie und musste sich sammeln, doch diesmal half ihr Alatäriel aus, „wir können nicht mehr schwanger werden seit diesem Angriff!"

Nun breitete sich eine regelrechte Totenstille im Raum aus. Die wurde nun von einem nur wenig gefassten aber doch bestimmten Harry unterbrochen: „Damit ist wohl klar, das selbst wenn es möglich wäre euren Wunsch zu entsprechen, habe ich keine Lust ein Land zu regieren, in dem meinen Frauen so etwas angetan wurde. Seit froh, das ich nicht meinem ersten Gefühl gefolgt bin und Miy'Vrel vernichtet habe!" Dabei wanderten nun wieder Flammen und Blitze über Harrys Körper, weil ihn der Zorn wieder zu übermannen schien. Direkt danach erschienen auch bei seinen Kindern, wohl mehr aus Sympathie, als aus Verständnis, ihre Phönixflammen. Columbine und Alatäriel, die nun eher sauer über den Rest ihrer Familie waren überzogen ebenfalls Blitze und Flammen ihren Körper.

Dies hatte zur Folge, das alle anderen nun deutlich Abstand von den siebenen nahmen aus Angst sie könnten verletzt werden. Doch beruhigten sich alle wieder langsam, als Reanen und Faeanlas auf Columbine und Alatäriel zuliefen und sie mit Tränen in den Augen umarmten. Direkt danach gesellten sich Isgaen Faelulas und Thobdra dazu, um die beiden zu trösten.

Nun war es Yalartis Yalim neuer Anführer der Yassalar, der zu sprechen begann: „Dann haben diese Krieger den verbotenen Spruch ‚Dao Ator Dra' benutzt. Es wird eine Art giftige Barriere wird erzeugt, bei der zuerst innere Organe zerstört werden. Bei Frauen sind das die Eierstöcke. Daher ist dieser Spruch auch absolut verboten."

„Toll aber daran hält sich dann doch keiner ..." wetterte Harry.

„Jetzt halte dich doch endlich zurück, oder gibt es in deiner Welt keine Todesflüche..." gab Alatäriel zu bedenken.

„Mensch Harry, ich, nein Alatäriel und ich, sind genauso traurig wie du. Aber das ist nun mal nicht mehr zu ändern!" sagte Columbine.

Yalartis Yalim wiegte mit dem Kopf: „Ich will euch nicht zu viele Hoffnung machen. Aber es soll angeblich einen Trank geben, der diesen Fluch wieder aufhebt. Er ist aber extrem schwierig her zu stellen. Bisher wurde er noch nie gemacht!"

Columbine und Alatäriel strahlten, aber Harry betrachtete Yalartis Yalim genau, der dann auch fortfuhr: „Dieses Rezept steht im Buch der Geschichte von Miy'Vrel und ist in der weißen Höhle." In dem Moment stöhnten alle anderen Verbündeten auf, als Yalartis Yalim zu Ende sprach, „und nur der Herrscher über ganz Miy'Vrel kann sie betreten und dieses Buch über unser Land und das darin enthaltene Rezept überhaupt lesen!"

Damit waren sie und insbesondere Harry, nun in einer Zwickmühle.

Dann fing Columbine auch schon an sich ein wenig über den sich windenden Harry lustig zu machen: „Tja wie es ausschaut, musst du wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und dieses nette Angebot annehmen!"

„Und wie soll ich das mit der Verpflichtung euren Eltern und letztendlich Atlantis gegenüber vereinbaren?" wollte Harry genervt wissen.

„Am Besten wäre, wir sprechen das mit unseren Eltern ab!" schlug Alatäriel vor.

Sie erklärten besonders Yalartis Yalim, der sie ja überhaupt noch nicht kannte, den Sachverhalt. Sie unterhielten sich noch über die verschiedenen Aspekte, aber Harry und seine Frauen kamen zum Schluss, das sie alles mögliche tun wollten, um die komplette Heilung von Alatäriel und Columbine zu erreichen. Harry baute eine telepatische Verbindung zu Mohadiph auf und bat ihn seine Schwiegereltern in das gemeinsame Schloss auf Atlantis einzuladen, da sich einige Dinge drastisch geändert hätten, sie das aber persönlich besprechen wollten. Mohadiph war sehr froh über die Kontaktaufnahme der dreien, da es auf Atlantis zu Komplikationen gekommen sei. Näheres sollten sie vor Ort erfahren.

Nun waren Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry sehr nachdenklich und natürlich neugierig, was sie wohl auf Atlantis erwartete. Sie erklärten den Anwesenden ihre weitere Vorgehensweise. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von allen und teleportierten gemeinsam mit den Kinder nach Atlantis.

Dort angekommen wurden sie von einem besorgten Mohadiph freudig in die Arme genommen. Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry holten noch ihre Vertrauten und die der Kinder nach.

„Was bin ich froh, das wir uns jetzt treffen können!" zu Columbine und Alatäriel gewandt, „eure Eltern kommen auch gleich, dann können wir uns erst einmal Austauschen!"

Da die Kinder überhaupt nicht müde waren, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, sehr gespannt auf ihre Großeltern waren, setzten sich alle zusammen in den kleinen Saal und ließen sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken bringen. Kurz darauf trafen die Eltern von Columbine und Alatäriel ein. Nachdem sich alle freudig begrüßt hatten, erklärte Mohadiph das momentan auf Atlantis herrschende Problem: „Durch den Krieg zwischen den Elfen und Druiden ist doch ein zu großer Spalt der Uneinigkeit entstanden. Die beiden Völker wollen nicht mehr als ein Volk leben und regiert werden. Es kommt auch immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen, die aber bisher noch nicht zu Toten geführt hatten, aber es gab schon viele Verletzte! Gleichzeitig entsehen aber auch viele Handelsbeziehungen. Es ist zum Verzweifeln."

„Ja und wir denken", begann Fredegar Yewwitch, der Vater von Columbine, „Du, Harry, musst jetzt sofort deiner Bestimmung folgen und beide Völker vereinen, indem du deine Regentschaft antrittst!"

„Dadurch erhoffen wir uns eine Beruhigung, da du als Befreier und „Externer" unparteiisch wärst. Somit würde wahrscheinlich niemand mehr etwas gegen ein vereinigtes Atlantis sein!" vervollständigte Alatäriels Vater, Lúthien Sáralondë, die Ausführungen von Fredegar Yewwitch.

Damit schauten alle Erwachsenen erwartungsvoll, doch mit anderen Interessen zu Harry. Der schüttelte nun traurig den Kopf und sagte: „So geht das leider nicht. Ich kann dem so nicht folgen. Wir sind mit euch in Kontakt getreten, da sich bei uns entscheidendes und sehr traurige ereignet hat!"

Entsetzt schauten ihn die Eltern seiner Frauen und Mohadiph an. Er fuhr fort, in dem er von den Erlebnissen auf Miy'Vrel erzählte, bis zu dem Moment wo Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry vom Schicksal der Frauen erfahren hatten.

Harry erzählte nun wütend weiter: Die können froh sein, das ich nicht meinem ersten Gefühl gefolgt bin und Miy'Vrel vernichtet habe!" Dabei wanderten nun zum wiederholten Male Flammen und Blitze über Harrys Körper, weil ihn der Zorn wieder zu übermannen schien. Direkt danach machten ihm das die Kinder wieder nach und es erschienen, wohl mehr aus Spass, als aus Verständnis, ihre Phönixflammen. Columbine und Alatäriel, die nun eher sauer über den Rest ihrer Familie und ihre Unbeherrschtheit waren, überzogen ebenfalls Blitze und Flammen ihren Körper.

Dies hatte zur Folge, die Eltern von Alatäriel und Columbine und auch Mohadiph nun deutlich Abstand von den siebenen nahmen aus Angst sie könnten verletzt werden.

Dann fuhr Harry fort, nachdem er sich, unter den wütenden Blicken seiner Frauen, beruhigt hatte wider fort: „Dann haben wir erfahren, das es doch eine Art der Heilung geben kann. Die ist aber nur möglich, wenn wir die Herrscher von Miy'Vrel werden. Und das steht im Gegensatz zu dem, was wir hier machen müssten!"

„Ist das eine mistige Lage!" schimpfte Alatäriel

Und Columbine erfasste die missliche Lage folgendermaßen: „Entweder stiften wir hier Frieden oder wir werden wieder gesund. Wie heißt es so schön – einen Tod muss man sterben!"

Dann sprachen Columbine und Alatäriel synchron: „Entscheide du Schatz!"

Harry saß ganz nachdenklich da und hatten seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Alle anderen schauten entsetzt zwischen Harry und seinen Frauen hin und her. Diese Entscheidung wollten keiner sich aufbürden. Sie war grausam. Entweder den möglichen Untergang von Atlantis in Kauf nehmen oder seine Frauen würden nie wieder genesen. Gab es überhaupt eine Chance...

Nach, für das Empfinden aller, einer ewigen Zeit, obwohl nur wenige Minuten vergangen waren, hob Harry plötzlich und ruckartig seinen Kopf und seine Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll: „Was haltet ihr von folgender Lösung."

Damit setzte er sich zurecht und begann seine Idee zu erläutern: „Also um sowohl auf Atlantis als auch in Miy'Vrel für Frieden und die Genesung von Alatäriel und Columbine zu sorgen, muss ich Herrscher von beiden werden. Aber ich wäre ein schlechter Herrscher, wenn ich nur die halbe Zeit hier und dort verbringen würde und besonders, wenn ich in Miy'Vrel vier und hier zwei Völker zu regieren hätte. Es würde nur zu Komplikationen führen. So geht es also nicht!"

Jetzt schauten ihn alle verständnislos an. Wieso hatte er ausgeschaut, als ob er eine Lösung hätte und nun sagt er, das es keine Lösung gibt. Er grinste nun bei den ungläubigen Blicken aller: „Wenn ich es recht verstehe, hätten sowohl die Druiden als auch die Elfen nichts gegen ein nebeneinander, aber sie wollen ihre Identität behalten. Andererseits aber müssen wir Atlantis wegen der Prophezeiung vereinigen. Also schlage ich folgendes für Atlantis vor, das wir dann möglicherweise auch für Miy'Vrel so umsetzten könnten. Ihr", dabei betrachtete er die Eltern von Alatäriel und Columbine bleibt weiter die Herrscher der Elfen beziehungsweise der Druiden. Und eure Söhne werden eure Thronfolger. Wir drei aber werden Herrscher eines Vereinigten Atlantis, mit zwei selbstständigen und eigenständigen Staaten, ähnlich dem Britischen Empire." Damit setzte er sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hellten sich die Augen der Eltern von Columbine und Alatäriel auf. Dann finden seine Frauen auch an zu strahlen und Alatäriel schlussfolgerte: „Das könnten wir doch auch für Miy'Vrel so in Betracht ziehen! War es das was du meintest?"

Dann musste Columbine lachen: „Das wird wahrscheinlich sogar klappen. Und wenn unser Held so weiter macht, ist er am ende Herrscher der ganzen Welt!"

Entsetzten machte sich in Harrys Gesicht breit und alle Erwachsenen mussten nun lachen, ob der Lösung aller Probleme als auch der persönlichen neuen Probleme von Harry...

Der schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

Aber es war so beschlossen worden. In den Tagen darauf begann für alle eine Rundreise, in der in erster Linie Harry den Völkern von seinem Plan berichtete. Wie erhofft fand er überall Zustimmung, aber nicht nur die, sondern immer mehr Begeisterung. Die Zeremonie wurde vorbereitet und sollte in vier Wochen stattfinden. Diese Zeit wollten Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry nutzen, um mit ihren Kindern zusammen nach Miy'Vrel zu reisen, um dort ihren Vorschlag, genauer genommen Harrys Vorschlag, den Völkern von Miy'Vrel zu unterbreiten.

Dort in ihrem Haus angekommen vereinbarten sie wieder ein Treffen, das sehr kurzfristig auch stattfand. Dort unterbreitete er dann den Herrschern der vier hier hauptsächlich ansässigen Völkern die Überlegung zu seinem Konzept: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, das durch den Krieg hier genauso wie auf Atlantis die Gräben zwischen den einzelnen Völkern, selbst bei den Verbündeten zu groß sein könnten, als das wir hier eine einheitliche Führung durchsetzten können, ohne das es zu Konflikten kommt. Und auf diese Art und Weise, können wir unsere gesamte Allianz noch verstärken, da wir dann sogar als sechs Völker gegen jeden Feind stehen! Auch ein weiterer Vorteil zusätzlich zur bleibenden Souveränität der einzelnen Völker!" schloss er seine Erklärung

Dieser Plan traf sowohl bei den Herrschern der Verbündeten als auch bei dem Herrscher der Yassalar auf völlige Unterstützung. In den Tagen darauf begann auch hier in Miy'Vrel für alle die vergleichbare Rundreise, in der in erster Linie wieder Harry den Völkern von seinem Plan berichtete. Wie erhofft fand er überall Zustimmung und immer riesige Begeisterung. Die Zeremonie wurde vorbereitet und sollte auch hier in ebenfalls vier Wochen stattfinden. Da sie hier für ihre Rundreise bereits zwei Wochen verbraucht hatten, reisten sie zuerst wieder nach Atlantis, um die Krönung dort durchzuführen. Dann würden sie nach der Zeremonie zurück nach Miy'Vrel kommen, um dann in zwei weiteren Wochen dort die Krönung durchzuführen.

Harry wurde ganz Angst und Bange, als er endlich realisierte, was auf ihn aber auch seine Frauen und Kinder zukam.

In Atlantis wieder angekommen berichteten sie von dem Erfolg ihrer Mission. Die Eltern von Columbine und Alatäriel konnten aber nicht bleiben, da sie alles für die Krönung vorbereiten wollten. Sie würde im ehemaligen Schloss von Mohadiph, dem jetzigen Sitz des Herrschers über ganz Atlantis, statt finden. Die Familie „Potter" wurde in das Haus ausquartiert, in dem die Beziehung der drei begonnen hatte. Es waren wunderschöne Tage der Entspannung und Erholung für die sieben.

Dann war der Tag der Krönung auf Atlantis gekommen. Zuerst unterschrieben Fredegar Yewwitch, König der Druiden und Lúthien Sáralondë, König der Elfen, die Unabhängigkeitserklärungen ihrer Völker und Gegenseitig die Anerkennung der Selbstständigkeit der anderen Völker. Dann wurde durch einen Staatsakt die Allianz der beiden Völker und das Großreich Atlantis ausgerufen. Da die Grundvoraussetzung der Großreiches war, das kein Herrscher der einzelnen Völker auch dessen Herrscher werden konnte wurde per Akklamation Harry Potter mit seinen Frauen Alatäriel und Columbine Potter zu König und Königinnen des Großreiches Atlantis ernannt.

Es folgte ein riesiges und rauschendes Fest, bei dem Harry seine noch immer nicht lieb gewonnenen Tanzfähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen musste. Trotz alle dem waren alle, selbst Harry, glücklich. Am lustigsten fand er, als seine Kinder herumhüpften und Sprüche sangen wie – ich bin ein Prinz juchhu oder die Mädchen sich an die Handnahmen und im Kreis tanzten und sich mit ihren Titel anriefen.

Darüber mussten alle mehr oder wenige deutlich schmunzeln. Außerdem bekamen sie als Geschenk das Haus und das Tal, in dem ihre Liebe begann. Besonders, da es auf der Grenze der beiden Völker war, gleichzeitig als Symbol für die Eintracht und Liebe.

Nachdem sie sich zwei Tage erholt hatten, ging die Reise weiter nach Miy'Vrel. Dort begaben sie sich auch erst wieder in das Haus, wo die Geschichte von Miy'Vrel für sie begonnen hatte. Dann war es auch hier soweit und die Zeremonie begann nahezu identisch wie auf Atlantis.

Zuerst unterschrieben Tuyjif , Herrscher der Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas Herrscher der Nachtelben, Yalartis Yalim, der Anführer der Yassalar und Gorlodra, König der Karôs Adar, die Unabhängigkeitserklärungen ihrer Völker und Gegenseitig die Anerkennung der Selbstständigkeit der anderen vier Völker. Dann wurde durch einen Staatsakt die Allianz der vier Völker und aller Kleinvölker und das Großreich Miy'Vrel ausgerufen. Da die Grundvoraussetzung der Großreiches hier ebenso wie auf Atlantis war, das kein Herrscher der einzelnen Völker auch dessen Herrscher werden konnte wurde per Akklamation Harry Potter mit seinen Frauen Alatäriel und Columbine Potter zu König und Königinnen des Großreiches Miy'Vrel ernannt.

Auch hier folgte ein riesiges und rauschendes Fest, das den Abschluß in einem riesigen Feuerwerk fand. Dann aber am nächsten Tag, stand für Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry ein weiterer entscheidender Weg an.

„Nun lasst uns zur weißen Höhle gehen, damit wir das Rezept, das im Buch der Geschichte von Miy'Vrel steht, holen können, um es zu brauen." Sagte Harry

In dem Moment stöhnten alle anderen Verbündeten auf, als Yalartis Yalim sprach, „Wir hatten vergessen euch zu sagen, das seit Urzeiten niemand mehr in der Höhle war und auch niemand weiß, wo sie ist!"

„Das ist nicht wahr, oder?" fragte Harry mit aufkommender Wut, „wolltet ihr uns hier nur verarschen?" er war nun richtig sauer.

Berdrsa Faelulas versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Wir konnten es doch nicht wissen, da niemand von uns der Herrscher über ganz Miy'Vrel war! Das war doch auch der Grund warum Ixriox versuchte die Herrschaft zu übernehmen!"

„Stimmt", sagte Tuyjif aber laut der Legende soll der Eingang der weißen Höhle an einem Ort des Friedens und der Liebe sein!"

Nun horchte Columbine auf, beugte sich zu Harry und Alatäriel und flüsterte: „Dann lasst uns doch wieder in das Haus gehen, wo wir dachten, das wir wieder schwanger wären!"

„Das ist es", bestätigte Alatäriel flüsternd, „dort ist zumindest unsere Liebe wieder aufgeflammt und unsere Freunde haben dort ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden und damit ihren Frieden. Oder?"

Nun informierte Harry die anderen: „Wir verschwinden kurz. Wir haben eine Idee. Können unsere Kinder bei euch bleiben, sie spielen gerade so schön?"

Alle versprachen sich darum zu kümmern und Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry teleportierten an den besagten Ort. Nach einigem Suche entdeckten sie tatsächlich den Eingang zur Höhle genau zwischen dem Haus und dem Grab ihrer Freunde und Ausbinder.

Sie betraten vorsichtig die Höhle und nach einem kurzen Weg standen sie vor einem Steintisch, auf dem ein Buch lag. Als sie sich näherten konnten sie Auf dem Einband den Titel erkennen:

„_**Die Geschichte von Miy'Vrel und ihrem jetzigen Herrschern**_

_**König Potter und seinen Frauen Königin Alatäriel und Königin Columbine."**_

Erstaunt nahmen sie das Buch zur Hand und schlugen es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand folgender Text:

_**Liebe Columbine, liebe Alatäriel, lieber Harry,**_

_**liebe Lily, liebe Alicia, lieber James, lieber Sirius,**_

_**euch und euren Kindern,**_

_**die jetzigen und die noch kommenden,**_

_**ist dieses Buch gewidmet.**_

_**Keiner kann dieses Buch öffnen – außer euch!**_

_**Niemand kann darin lesen – außer euch!**_

_**Das Buch kann diese Höhle nie verlassen!**_

_**Alle Zauber, Flüche und Tränke, in diesem Buch, können nur von euch ausgeführt werden!**_

_**Haltet die Geheimnisse für euch!**_

Die drei schauten sich verwundert an. Columbine hatte, wie auch Alatäriel, Tränen in den Augen, sagte: „Wir werden wieder geheilt werden! Seht ihr?"

Alatäriel nickte: „Ja daran glaube ich nun auch!"

„Lasst uns nach dem Rezept für den Trank schauen!" stellte Harry fest und schon blätterte das Buch automatisch weiter. Offensichtlich auf der richtigen Seite blieb das Buch offen liegen und sie fanden auch sofort den Zaubertrank.

**_Heiltrank gegen den verbotenen Spruch ‚Dao Ator Dra'_**

_**Zutaten:**_

_**Der Trank zubereitet in Airdhusts Kessel der Druiden**_

**_Gefüllt mit dem Wasser aus der Blutquelle von Avalon_**

_**Erhitzt mit dem Holze vom Baum des Lebens**_

_**Das Holz geschlagen mit der Mondaxt der Hohenelfen**_

_**Entzündet mit dem Feuer der Phönixe**_

_**Hinzugefügt das Blut der Verbündeten und des Feindes freiwillig gegeben**_

_**Zehn Tränen der Urphönix**_

_**Drei Haare des göttlichen Greifen**_

_**Eine Schuppe der Urdrachen**_

_**Fünf Tropfen des Giftes des Basilisken**_

_**Gerührt mit dem Stab des ewigen Lebens.**_

_**Zubereitung:**_

**_Das Holz vom Baum des Lebens geschlagen am Tage des Neumond mit der Mondaxt, entzündet mit dem Feuer der Phönixe unter dem Druidenkessel Airdhusts, gefüllt mit dem Wasser aus der Blutquelle von Avalon, welches am Vollmond geholt werden muss, soll sieben Tage kochen. _**

**_Dann werden folgende Zutaten in genau dieser Reihenfolge hinzu gegeben: Zehn Tränen der Urphönix, drei Haare des göttlichen Greifen, eine Schuppe der Urdrachen und fünf Tropfen des Giftes des Basilisken. Dies soll weitere sieben Tage kochen._**

**_Zum Schluss wird hinzugefügt das Blut der Verbündeten und des Feindes freiwillig gegeben, gerührt mit dem Stab des ewigen Lebens sieben Mal rechts herum und vierzehn Mal links herum._**

_**Dann nochmals vierzehn Tage auf dem Ausgehenden Feuer stehen gelassen, kann der Trank nach insgesamt vier Wochen zu sich genommen werden.**_

_**Die Heilung findet statt, es dürfen aber nur genau zwanzig Tropfen genommen werden. Nach der Einnahme dauert es ein Jahr, bis die Heilung vollzogen ist.**_

Harry machte sich eine Kopie, damit sie den Trank hier in ihrem Hause brauen konnten. Doch vorher waren noch einige Reisen zu erledigen.

Nun trafen sie sich wieder mit den Herrschern der einzelnen Volksstämme auf Miy'Vrel, aber diesmal in ihrem Tal, das sie zwischenzeitlich als Eigentum überschrieben bekommen hatten und zeigten ihnen die Kopie des Trankes. Dann berieten sie, woher sie die einzelnen Zutaten bekommen sollten.

Gorlodra der König der Karôs Adar sagte ich weiß zwar wo der Baum des Lebens steht, aber ich kann euch bei den anderen Zutaten nicht helfen!" Die anderen nickten zustimmend mit bedrückten Gesichtern, aber Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry ließen sich nicht davon schrecken.

„Also Airdhusts Kessel kenne ich, das ist unser heiligstes Relikt der Druiden, aber ich kann ihn besorgen!" fing Columbine an.

„Und ich kenne die Mondaxt, ein ebenso heiliges Relikt aus unserer Welt. Das gehe ich beschaffen!" stellte Alatäriel fest.

Harry rieb sich die Hände: „Und ich kümmere mich um die Zehn Tränen der Urphönix, die drei Haare des göttlichen Greifen, die Schuppe der Urdrachen und die fünf Tropfen des Giftes des Basilisken. Kein Problem!"

Die drei Aussagen hatten zur Folgen, das sie in höchst erstaunte Gesichter der Herrschern der einzelnen Volksstämme von Miy'Vrel, blickten.

„Einzig der Stab des ewigen Lebens macht mir Kopfzerbrechen!" sinnierte Harry.

Er wurde aber von Alatäriel unterbrochen: „Denk doch mal nach, das ist doch nicht so schwierig!"

Harry schaute nachdenklich, aber es wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

Da half ihm Columbine auf die Sprünge: „Was hältst du von dem Schlangenstab?"

Da fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Logisch, stärkster Heilstab..."

„Wenn er uns nicht hätte..." kam es synchron von seinen Frauen

Dann fiel Tuyjif noch, das Wasser aus der Blutquelle von Avalon, welches am Vollmond geholt werden muss, ein.

„Wenn ich schon einmal unterwegs bin hole ich das auch noch."

„Aber denke an den Vollmond!" erinnerte ihn Alatäriel und Columbine nickte.

„Tja auch ihr seit wohl nicht allwissend... Teleportation zu jeder Zeit, wo ich hin will...Sagt euch das was?" antwortete Harry ironisch.

Seine Frauen verdrehten nur die Augen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und ließen ihre Kinder beim Anführer der Nachtelben, Berdrsa Faelulas und seiner Ehefrau, Isgaen Faelulas, die sie zu ihren Kindern brachten. Dann machten sie sich auf ihre Missionen.

Nach nicht einmal 24 Stunden waren alle drei wieder da und begannen genau nach Anweisung den Trank zu brauen.

Nach genau vier Wochen war der Trank soweit. Columbine und Alatäriel nahmen jeder ihre zwanzig Tropfen ein. Sie spürten ein leichtes Ziehen im Bauch, das aber nach wenigen Minuten verschwand. Tjark kam herüber geflogen und betrachtete die beiden genau. Dann teilte er Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry mit, das er feststellen konnte, das die Heilung einsetzte.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte man das Haus soweit umgebaut, das es eher einem Palast, als einem Haus ähnelte. Aber alle bestanden darauf, das dies angemessener sei, für die Herrscher von Miy'Vrel.Tatsächlich war es auch viel gemütlicher. Und man konnte auch besser Besuch unterbringen.

Da sie bist zur endgültigen Heilung ein Jahr brauchen würden, wollten sie die Zeit nutzen, um zum einen mehr aus dem Buch zu lernen und zum anderen ihre Völker zu besuchen und auch nochmals mit Remus und Tonks in Kontakt zu treten. Harry wollte nun auch endlich mit Hagrid und den Riesen zusammen kommen, um dieses Problem zu lösen. Sie hatten noch einiges vor. Aber zu erst stand der dritte Geburtstag der Kinder in einer Woche an.

* * *

Ich schätze das nächste Kapitel werde ich so nennen: **Hagrid**

Ich werde das schnell folgen lassen - versprochen!


	25. Zusammentreffen mit Hagrid

**Anm.:** So, es geht wieder weiter. Mich freut es, das so viele meine story lesen. Im Schnitt gibt es 600-700 hits je Kapitel. leider immer weniger Kommentare. Wenn ihr etwas nich in ordnung findet, freue ich mich auch über konstruktive Kritik. A propos, das Thema: Ideen aus "Heiko2003-Geschichten" übernommen. Stimmt das war in den ersten Kapiteln tatsächlich der Fall gewesen. Ich hatte mich vor ca. 2-3 Monaten, darüber mit "Heiko2003" unterhalten. Er hat sich die story angeschaut und KEINE Kritik diesbezüglich geäußert!

Trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich weitere Resonanz von euch erhalte!

* * *

**Hagrid**

Die Tage waren schneller als gedacht vergangen und schon würde morgen der Geburtstag der Kinder sein. Da sie ja Zeit hatten, würden sie eine Art Rundreise machen. Zuerst würden sie auf Atlantis mit der Feier beginnen, dann nach Miy'Vrel reisen und mit den dortigen Verbündeten feiern, um dann zum Schluss zum Grimauld Platz zu gehen und Remus und Tonks zu treffen.

Im neuen Palast war schon alles vorbereitet für die Geburtstagsfeier, aber erst ging die Reise zu den Großeltern der Kinder nach Atlantis. Dort kamen sie direkt in ihrem Schloss an, das schon für die morgige Feier im großen Saal vorbereitet war. Niemand durfte den Raum betreten. Es sollte ja eine Überraschung sein.

Aber die Kinder hatten dafür erst ein mal gar kein Interesse. Sie rannten ihren Großeltern, mit einem vielstimmigen ‚grandma, grandpa' entgegen, als sie diese erkannten. Die nahmen ihre Enkel glücklich in die Arme.

Harry konnte sich wieder einmal nicht zurückhalten und rannte seine Kinder imitierend, seinen Schwiegereltern entgegen und rief mit einer künstlich hellen Stimme „Schwiegerdaddies, Schwiegermummies!" und nahm sie damit kräftig in seine Arme. Die quittierten das nur lächelnd mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Er wurde von seinen Schwägern, den Brüdern von Columbine und Alatäriel ebenso begrüßt, indem sie auf ihn zuliefen und mit ebenso verstellter Stimme riefen: „Hallo Schwägerleini!"

Dann lagen sich die drei jungen Männer, Harry, Mahtan und Falco, lachen in den Armen.

Alatäriel und Columbine gingen nur kopfschüttelnd zu ihren Eltern. Dann wandte sich Alatäriel an ihren Bruder Mahtan: „Das mein Mann manchmal nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hat weiß ich ja bereits, aber dass das bei dir auch so ist, überrascht mich nun doch!"

„Ja das geht mir mit dir, Falco, auch so! Es sollte mich wundern das ihr so uns irgendwann einmal unsere zukünftigen Schwägerinnen vorstellen werdet, wenn ihr nicht erwachsen werdet!"

Damit grinsten Alatäriel und Columbine ihre Brüder, Mahtan und Falco, gehässig an.

Harry nahm die beiden in die Arme und flüsterte so ‚laut', das es seine Frauen verstehen mussten: „Aber so schlimm kann das für eure Schwestern nicht sein, wenn sie doch jede Nacht über mich herfallen, als wäre es das erste beziehungsweise das letzte Mal..."

Nun lagen sich die drei Jungs schallend lachend im Arm. Dabei war Harry bewusst, das er den Teufel ritt, oder so ähnlich...

Alatäriel und Columbine schauten ihren Mann an, um dann nur lakonisch zu antworten: „Wart's ab!"

Daraufhin hob Harry eine Augenbraue und sprach nochmals zu seinen Schwägern: „Wer mit dem Feuer spielt..."

„...verbrennt sich manchmal die Finger!" wurde er von Mahtan vervollständigt.

Und Falco quittierte das mit einem einfachen: „Mein Beileid!"

Nun wurden sie aber von Mohadiph, den sie auch noch alle begrüßt hatten, in den kleinen Thronsaal geführt, um dort zu Mittag zu essen.

Danach legten sich die Kinder, die den ganzen Vormittag herum getobt hatten, für ein Mittagsschläfchen ins Bett, während sich die Erwachsenen unterhielten.

Telrúnya Sáralondë fragte ihre Tochter und Columbine gleicher maßen: „Und wie geht es euch!"

Was direkt von Aksana Yewwitch, der Mutter von Columbine aufgenommen wurde: „Konntet ihr den Trank finden?"

„Habt ihr ihn vielleicht schon brauen können?" wollte Fredegar Yewwitch wissen.

„Ja erzählt einmal wie es bei euch diesbezüglich steht?" wollte nun auch Lúthien Sáralondë wissen.

Columbine und Alatäriel betrachteten ihren Mann glücklich lächelnd und baten ihn telepatisch ihre Eltern und Brüder darüber zu unterrichten.

„Als wir endlich die Krönungszeremonie hinter uns hatten, die zweite wohlgemerkt", dabei verdrehte Harry die Augen, „fanden wir durch Logik gepaart mit etwas Zufall schnell das Buch und den dazu passenden Trank. Der war nicht weiter schwierig und wir haben ihn dann auch recht zügig gebraut!"

Hier wurde er von Telrúnya unterbrochen: „Nicht schwierig, aber die für und Elfen heilige Mondaxt benötigen..."

„Richtig, was heißt hier nicht schwierig, Columbine benötigte Airdhusts Kessel ein ebenfalls heiliges Relikt der Druiden!" sagte nun auch Aksana

„Gab es sonst noch irgend welche Besonderheiten oder seltene Zutaten?" fragte nun Mohadiph mit zur Seite geneigten Kopf, während Lúthien und Fredegar nur nickten.

Harry war wieder in seinem Element und zählte die Zutaten auf: „Also es war wirklich nicht zu schwer. Wir brauchten nur folgendes: Der Trank zubereitet in Airdhusts Kessel der Druiden, gefüllt mit dem Wasser aus der Blutquelle von Avalon, erhitzt mit dem Holze vom Baum des Lebens, das Holz geschlagen mit der Mondaxt der Hohenelfen, entzündet mit dem Feuer der Phönixe, hinzugefügt das Blut der Verbündeten und des Feindes freiwillig gegeben, zehn Tränen des Urphönix, drei Haare des göttlichen Greifen, eine Schuppe des Urdrachen,

fünf Tropfen des Giftes des Basilisken, gerührt mit dem Stab des ewigen Lebens, ich glaub das war es!"

„Also alles in allem gibt es kein Wesen auf der Erde und in welcher Dimension auch immer, das den Trank brauen kann, außer euch dreien. Stimmt das?" wollte Mohadiph wissen und schüttelte resignierend, über die Fähigkeiten der drei seinen Kopf.

„Na und, reicht doch!" war Harry freche Antwort.

Alle saßen da, ohne Ausnahme, sogar seine Frauen, und schüttelten ungläubig ihre Köpfe. Harry aber fuhr nun weiter fort aber diesmal mit einem heiligen Ernst in seiner Stimme: „Also gäbe es nicht uns drei oder genauer gesagt uns sieben und die dazu gehörigen Prophezeiungen, dann würde es auch nicht solche Aufgaben geben, die nur wir lösen können. Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, was wir noch erleben aber auch noch erdulden müssen. Oft habe ich dazu überhaupt keine Lust mehr und würde mit meiner Familie am liebsten irgendwo untertauchen und Prophezeiung, Prophezeiung sein lassen genauso wie ich dieses Königs-Business gerne an den Nagel hängen würde oder die ganzen anderen Verpflichtungen mit den Unternehmen, die mir gehören. Einfach flüchten und nur Harry sein. Aber nie ohne meine Familie. Sie ist das wichtigste, was es in meinem Leben gibt. Und am aller wichtigsten ihr beide, du Alatäriel und du Columbine. Ohne euch bräuchte ich auch nicht mein Leben. Aber ich habe euch und unsere Kinder nun einmal und möchte auch nichts davon mein Leben lang missen! Also mache ich was getan werden muss und was ich ohne euch beide sowieso nie schaffen würde. Und alles andere ist, wie es ist und wir machen es halt."

Nun nahm er seine Frauen, die Tränen des Glücks in den Augen hatten, in seine starken Arme und küsste sie innig und liebevoll.

Das hatte zur Folge, das Mahtan und Falco riefen: „Sucht euch ein Zimmer!"

„Dann passt ihr auf die Kinder auf!" damit stand Harry, Columbine und Alatäriel auf und allen stand der Schalk ins Gesicht als Columbine sagte: „Also bis morgen dann!"

„Hoffentlich sind wir nicht so laut, aber ich brauche das jetzt so dringend!" sagte noch Alatäriel, während sie sich umdrehten.

Und Columbine fügte noch hinzu: „Ja und nicht nur ein-zwei Mal..."

Mahtan und Falco standen nur so die Münder offen, als Harry zurück blickte. Dann blieb er stehen drehte sich mit Columbine und Alatäriel im Arm um und neckte seine Schwäger weiter: „Oder wollt ihr mitkommen, zuschauen und noch was lernen..."

Nachdem nun Harrys Schwiegereltern und Mohadiph sich regelrecht krank lachten, merkten die beiden endlich, das ihre Schwestern und Harry sie hochgenommen hatten. Nun stimmten alle in das Gelächter mit ein.

Später dann spielten Mahtan und Falco tatsächlich noch sehr lange mit den Kindern. Es war eigentlich ein gemütlicher Nachmittag und Abend. Nach und nach, die Kinder natürlich zu erst, gingen alle zu Bett.

Dann es war erst fünf Uhr morgens kamen die Kinder ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern gerannt und riefen nur „Geschenke!" und weckten damit Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry.

„Oh mano", maulte Harry, der gerade erst ebenso wie seine Frauen, nach einer ereignisreichen und eiweißverbrauchenden Nacht, eingeschlafen war, „geht zu euren Onkels, die sollen den Frühstückstisch erst einmal decken. Ach ja Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch allen."

Damit knuddelten die drei ihre Kinder durch. Die waren aber von der Idee mit ihren Onkels den Tisch zu decke vollends begeistert und rannten auch schon zu ihnen.

Columbine räkelte sich in ihrem Bett und sagte: „Wo wir schon mal wach sind..."

Alatäriel grinste und schien offensichtlich schon in Aktion getreten zu sein: „Schau mal der kleine Prinz ist auch schon wach!" damit hob sie die Bettdecke, um Columbine ihre ‚Entdeckung' zu zeigen.

Damit war die Planung der nächsten Momente auch schon festgelegt und Harry genoss die nächste Zeit, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Viel später dann wurden alle von Falco und Mahtan zum Frühstück gerufen.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry hatten bereits geduscht, was auch nicht ohne gegenseitige Berührungen und Liebkosungen abging.

Dann trafen sich alle im großen Saal wieder, der herrlich geschmückt war.

Nach dem Essen gab es endlich Geschenke.

Für die Jungs hatten ihre Großeltern Anzüge aus feinstem Wildleder und die Mädchen bekamen von ihnen schöne Kleidchen aus weißer Seide. Damit machten sie den Kindern eine riesige Freude.

Von Falco und Mahtan erhielten sie verzauberte Scherz-Zauberstäbe, mit denen sie jeden für ein paar Sekunden in irgend etwas lustiges verwandeln konnten. Das war natürlich der Knaller für die Kinder. Harry fand das, im Gegensatz zu seinen Frauen, auch sehr lustig.

Von ihren Eltern bekamen sie das Versprechen, das sie nach der Reise nach Miy'Vrel erst einmal Urlaub machen würden. Und zwar ans Meer.

Sie feierten noch den ganzen Tag und die Kinder erhielten noch viele Geschenke von Würdenträgern aus ganz Atlantis.

„Was ein Glück, das wir hier ein Schloss haben und alles unterkriegen!" war Harrys lakonische Antwort. Spät am Abend reisten sie dann nach Miy'Vrel weiter.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie sich dort in ihrem neuen Palast mit ihren Verbündeten zur nächsten Geburtstagsfeier verabredet.

Nach dem Frühstück wurden ihnen die Ankunft ihrer Freunde angemeldet.

Nun kamen gleichzeitig Tuyjif der Anführer der Flammenherzen mit seinen Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas, der Anführer der Nachtelben, Berdrsa Faelulas und seine Ehefrau, Isgaen Faelulas, König Gorlodra der Karôs Adar und seine Frau, Königin Thobdra und last but not least Yalartis Yalim neuer Anführer der Yassalar. Sie führten vier graue pferdeartige Wesen mit acht Beinen vor den neuen Palast.

Zuerst wünschten alle nach einander den Kindern alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Danach wurden Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry aufs herzlichste begrüßt.

Dann trat Tuyjif mit seinen Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas vor und erklärte: „Das sind Sleipnirs. In der nordgermanischen Mythologie das Ross Odins. „Das Gleitende" heißt es, weil es zu Land, zu Wasser und in der Luft gleichermaßen „dahingleiten" kann. Überdies ist Sleipnir das schnellste Pferd der Welt. Wir haben den letzten Nachfahren von Odins Sleipnir und das sind seine Kinder.

„Könnt ihr uns etwas mehr erzählen?" fragte Harry, der begeistert die Tiere betrachtete.

„Ja genau, was ist es eigentlich genau? Ich habe noch nie ein solches Tier gesehen!" war Columbine erstaunt.

Und Alatäriel fügte noch hinzu: „Und woher kommt es? Und welche Fähigkeiten hat es?"

Berdrsa Faelulas erklärte: „Loki musste die rechtzeitige Fertigstellung Asgards verhindern, damit nicht die Freyja dem Asgard-Erbauer Hrimthurs anheim falle. Er verwandelte sich darum in eine Stute und verführte so Svadilfari, den Hengst des Baumeisters. Davon wurde Loki schwanger und gebar den Sleipnir. Der hat acht Beine und ist von grauer Färbung."

Hier übernahm König Gorlodra: „Sleipnir war von enormer Kraft. Als Odin ihn einmal anband und dazu mit seinem Schwert ein Loch durch diesen Stein stieß und die Leine da hindurch führte, riss Sleipnir den Fels kurzerhand entzwei. Auch soll das Gewicht des Geschirrs einen Stein, auf den Odin es legte, zerbrochen haben. Das soll in Ödland, Högrumsocken, geschehen sein."

Zum Schluss endete Yalartis Yalim damit: „Auf diesem Pferd vermochte Odin auch in die Welt der Toten einzureiten. Um Balders Träume zu ergründen, reitet er auf Sleipnir nach Nifelheim. Als Balder gestorben war, ritt sein Bruder, der Götterbote Hermodhr, auf Sleipnir nach Hel, um ihn von dort zurückzuholen."

Das waren wahrlich gewaltige Geschenke für die Kinder. Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry waren sprachlos, ob der tollen Wesen. Ihre Kinder dagegen begeistert und sie konnten sich auch nicht mehr bremsen und rannten auf die Sleipnirs zu. Diese verbeugten sich vor den Kindern, so das sie einfach aufsteigen konnten. Ohne das jemand etwas dagegen tun konnte ritten sie auch schon los. Erst langsam, doch schon kurze Zeit später immer schneller. Dann erhoben sich die Sleipnirs mit den Kindern in die Lüfte und trotz der Zwischenrufe von Alatäriel und Columbine, das sie sich in Acht nehmen sollten, wurden deren Kunststücke immer gewagter.

„Habt keine Angst!" beschwichtigte Isgaen Faelulas sie, Columbine und Alatäriel, „sie können nicht herunterfallen. Offensichtlich sind die Kinder mit ihnen direkt gebunden worden. Dadurch werden sie ähnlich wie ihr bei euren Drachen durch deren Magie geschützt und gleichzeitig können sie nicht herabstürzen!"

Das beruhigte die beiden etwas.

Harry hatte sich zwischenzeitlich, still und heimlich, zu Chazor begeben. Er bestieg ihn in seiner Drachenform und dann konnten auch Harry nichts mehr halten und er gesellte sich mit waghalsigsten Kunststücken zu seinen Kinder, die ihn jauchzend beobachteten und dann auch noch versuchten, seine Kunststücke, die er ja vom Quidditch übernommen hatte, nachzumachen.

Es war ein lustiges Treiben, das alle mit Begeisterung verfolgten, außer vielleicht Columbine und Alatäriel.

„Der kann was erleben, wenn er wieder hier unten ist!" schimpfte Alatäriel

Und Columbine wetterte: „Der meint auch weil er scheinbar das Fliegen im Blut hat und die Schöpfung ihm nur vergessen hat Flügel zu geben können das seine Kinder auch gleich alles mitmachen sollen?"

„A propo Flügel?" damit schaute Alatäriel auf Columbine, „wollen wir ihn erschrecken?"

Damit ließen sie ihre Engelsflügel erscheinen und zum maßlosen Erstaunen der anderen, erhoben sich die Beiden in die Lüfte und flogen schnurstracks auf Harry zu. Ihre Kinder, die nun ihre Mütter auf sie zukommen sahen, waren total erschrocken.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein!" wurde Harry von Columbine angemault, „Komm du nur runter, dann kannst du was erleben!"

„Musst du jeden Blödsinn mitmachen und dann die Kinder auch noch animieren, solch waghalsige Kunststücke zu vollführen?" wurde er nun auch von Alatäriel angemotzt.

Dann drehten sie ihm den Rücken zu. Er hatte einen wirklich betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck und machte sich nun selbst die größten Vorwürfe. Er bekam aber nicht mit, das sich Columbine und Alatäriel mit einem diabolischen Funkeln in den Augen angrinsten und dann zu ihren Kindern flogen, die selber in der Luft verharrten.

Columbine sprach ihre Kinder an: „Also Kinder, wenn ihr wirklich toben wollt, dann müsst ihr so fliegen!" dabei lachten die beiden Frauen nun aus vollem Halse und machten noch viel gewagtere Kunststücke, wie Loopings, Schrauben und Sturzflüge, was von ihren Kindern mit einem gemeinsamen Jauchzen aufgenommen wurde.

Harry war total geschockt, als er dann realisierte, das ihn seine Frauen reingelegt hatten.

Ihre Gäste hingegen kugelten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden, da Harry so herrlich von seinen Frauen reingelegt worden war.

Auch hier feierten sie noch lange und gemütlich. Sie verbrachten noch die Nacht hier, um dann nach dem Frühstück zum Grimauldplatz zu reisen.

Es war ein Samstag und der Grimauld Platz war fast überfüllt. Tonks mit Remus, Hermine mit Charlie, Ginny mit Neville und Prof. McGonnagall waren anwesend.

Als sie in die magisch vergrößerte Küche eintraten, schauten Hermine, Charlie, Ginny, Neville und Prof. McGonnagall völlig überrascht auf die Kinder.

Harry, der sich schon diebisch freute, stellte sie vor: „Ich glaube das hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Das sind unsere Kinder, seit vorgestern drei Jahre alt. Sie heißen, Lily-Aksana, Alicia-Telrúnya, James-Lúthien und Sirius-Fredegar. Aber ihr könnt sie auch kurz Lily, Alicia, James und Sirius nennen." Den letzten Satz hätte er sich sparen können, denn seine Freunde und selbst Prof. McGonagall lagen bewusstlos am Boden und bekamen nichts mehr mit.

„Macht Spass, oder?" wollt Alatäriel grinsend wissen.

Columbine neckte weiter: „Und wen willst du noch alles reinlegen?"

Harry antwortet in seiner coolen Art: „Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan gelingt!" dabei hielt er symbolisch eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel und amüsierte sich königlich.

Auch Remus und Tonks konnten sich ebenso wie Alatäriel und Columbine nicht mehr halten vor lachen. Es tat richtig gut wieder einmal seit mehreren Tagen nur Spass zu haben.

Nach und erwachten ihre Freunde und Prof. McGonagall. Die war es dann auch, die sich zuerst wieder fing: „Gibt es sonst noch was, über das ihr uns unterrichten wollt?"

Harry grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er wurde aber telepatisch von seinen Frauen gewarnt: #Jetzt lass das. Wir sollten nicht alles erzählen!# teilte ihm Columbine mit.

#Das meine ich aber auch#, sagte Alatäriel

#Ich frage sie, ob ich ihnen zu ihrer und unserer Sicherheit einen Gedächtnisblock verpassen darf. Dann erzähle ich mehr. Sonst nicht. Ist das in Ordnung so?# fragte er telepatisch.

Sie nickten beide.

Hermine fragte: „Was war denn das. Ihr habt alle drei so in Euch gekehrt ausgeschaut!"

Harry grinste: „Bevor ich euch mehr erzähle habe ich eine Bitte. Ich werde euch nur dann noch etwas erzählen, wenn ich diese Gedanken mit einem Gedächtnisblock belegen darf. Ich mache ihn auch so, das er durch einen Schlüssel automatisch wieder entfernt wird. Ich haben mir gedacht das ich dazu einen kleinen Satz verwende. Also seit ihr damit einverstanden? Ich will euch nicht zwingen. Aber wenn nicht, dann sagen wir euch nichts mehr! Bitte versteht uns."

Alle anderen, einschließlich Remus und Tonks nickten nach nur kurzem Bedenken.

„Sei gnädig!" bat ihn Columbine.

Und Alatäriel warnte: „Keine Spielchen, klar?"

Aber Harry war wieder in seinem Element: „Also Hermine, das was du eben gefragt hast ist folgendes. Wir beherrschen die Telepathie und außerdem die Teleportation durch Raum und Zeit und die Telekinese."

Dabei machte er sich den Spass und schaute Ginny und Hermine ernsthaft und eindringlich an, was eigentlich nicht nötig war und ließ dann ihre Röcke ein wenig flattern.

Die beiden erschraken und hielten ihre Röcke fest und als sie, unter dem Lachen der anderen, realisierten was Harry gemacht hatte, wurden ihre Blicke mörderisch.

Dann aber schlug Ginny zurück: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das du in fremden Gebieten räubern willst, oder?"

Der Ball wurde von Alatäriel genussvoll aufgenommen: „Das stimmt Ginny, das würde er auch nicht lange überleben!"

„Außerdem winselt er doch sowieso jede Nacht um Gnade! Du verstehst, Konditionsfrage!" damit erteilte nun auch Columbine ihm einen verbalen Nackenschlag.

Nun lachten alle über Harry. Dann aber gab es seine Retourkutsche: „Ihr Beide habt schon recht! Wir sollten es die nächsten Wochen wirklich ruhiger angehen lassen!", was zur Folge hatte, das Columbine und Alatäriel ihn nun erschrocken ansahen, bis sie schnell feststellten, das er sie foppte.

„Wirklich?" kam nun synchron ihre Frage.

Harry grinste: „Nein, nicht wirklich ... lieber jetzt gleich wieder ... aber lassen wir das!"

Nun verstanden die anderen ganz deutlich und kicherten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Selbst Prof. McGonagall konnte sich nicht mehr halten.

„Nun, da gibt es noch so einiges. Also wir drei beherrschen schon fast komplett die Drachenmagie und unsere Kinder die Phönixmagie!"

„Und wie sieht das aus?" wollte nun Prof. McGonagall wissen.

Harry schaute seine Kinder und seine Frauen an: „Zeigen wir doch mal wie gerne wir Voldemort haben, der", nun zu den Kindern blickend, „eure anderen Großeltern umgebracht hat und viel andere auch."

Dabei tanzten nun Flammen und Blitze in verschiedenen Blautönen über seinen Körper. Direkt gefolgt von den Kindern, die dann auf einmal hatten alle vier gleichzeitig Flammen in den Regenbogenfarmen über ihre Körper am wandern ließen und dann auch Alatäriel. Auf einmal flackerten auch über ihren Körper Flammen und Blitze aber in rot. Und schließlich Columbine, deren Flammen und Blitze aber gelb waren.

Dieses Spektakel beeindruckte alle, bis dann die Kinder anfingen sich gegenseitig mit ihren Flammenbällen zu beschießen, die ihnen aber durch die eigenen Schilde abgefangen wurden.

Sie hatten gar nicht mitbekommen das nach der „show-einlage" der Kinder, sich die anderen sich wieder zur Ruhe gelegt hatten. So sehr waren sie geschockt.

Also beruhigten sich Columbine, Alatäriel, die Kinder und Harry und dann erweckten sie die anderen. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Sonst noch was?"

Nun bekam Harry einen roten Kopf. Hier wurde er aber von seinen Frauen unterstützt.

„Es ist nun besser ihr setzt euch erst einmal. Wir erzählen euch jetzt den Rest, aber nicht um anzugeben. Und wie ihr merkt ist das Harry ja sehr unangenehm, gar peinlich."

„Ja, schaut ihn euch an euren Helden!" grinste nun Columbine, „also wie Remus und Tonks bereits wissen, ist Harry Besitzer etlicher Firmen in eurer Welt und Multimilliardär und einer der reichsten Zauberer der Welt, wenn nicht gar der reichste!"

Jetzt lachte Alatäriel: „Und das ist es immer noch nicht. Ihr könnt es nicht wissen aber Atlantis wird wieder auferstehen. Spätestens kurz vor dem endgültigen Krieg gegen Voldemort. Ebenso wird das verschollene Miy'Vrel wieder erscheinen."

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Kopf in seinen verschränkten Armen auf den Tisch gelegt. Wobei er sanft von Columbine über die Haare gestreichelt wurde: „Und Harry ist jetzt schon der König von Atlantis und gleichzeitig der König von Miy'Vrel!"

„Das heißt", vervollständigte Alatäriel und gesellte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry, um ihm den Nacken zu kraulen, „er ist Heerscher folgender Völker: Der Hochelfen, der Druiden, der Flammenherzen oder Shira'Tanar, der Nachtelben, der Karôs Adar oder auch Silberzwerge, der Yassalar und aller Mischvölker auf Miy'Vrel!"

Und wir sind die deren Königinnen und unsere Kinder deren Prinzen und Prinzessinnen!" fügte Columbine noch hinzu.

Dann schaute sie Alatäriel an, die sagte: „Ja das war's dann wohl, so im Großen und Ganzen!"

Es war mucksmäuschen still im Grimauld Platz. Und alle hörten Harry flüstern: „Warum immer nur ich..."

Das führte nun dazu, das alle sich köstlich über Harry amüsierten. Und Remus lästerte: „Ja, ja, unermesslicher Reichtum, Macht ohne Ende und zwei der heißesten Frauen der Welt. Das ist ein Schicksal, das keiner mit dir tauschen möchte ... wirklich nicht ... also ehrlich ... wer will das schon?" Remus' Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Willst du tauschen?" fragte Harry

Remus schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und Harry sprach mit Schalk in den Augen weiter: „Ich nicht...!" was ihm eine stürmische Umarmung seiner Frauen einbrachte.

„Also wirklich Harry, jetzt jammere nicht schon wieder. Du armes Kerlchen, du hältst einfach nichts aus!" lästert nun auch Tonks.

„Aber ihr jammert doch viel mehr als ich, wegen dem bisschen was ihr machen müsst, im Verhältnis zu mir. Nur weil du, Nymphodora, die gleichzeitige Geschäftsführerin von zwei Modeläden und der Kleiderfabrik bist, und du Remus, der Geschäftsführer von drei Kneipen beziehungsweise Kaffees bist, mein stellvertretender Vermögensverwalter, nur hier den Grimauld Platz besitzt und ihr beiden erst in ein paar Monaten Eltern werdet?"

Das brachte Harry ein zustimmendes Kichern seiner Frauen ein aber gleichzeitig konnten die anderen jetzt erst die engen Verstrickung zwischen Harry, seinen Frauen und Remus mit Tonks begreifen.

Dann aber machte es „klick", als sie verstanden, das Tonks in anderen Umständen war. Ein freudiges Beglückwünschen folgte.

Remus, der sich wieder erholt hatte musste doch noch etwas lästern: „Na was ein Glück, das ihr kein Engel seid. Das würde euch dann doch niemand abnehmen!" dann lachte er laut und wurde von den anderen, außer Columbine und Alatäriel, dabei begleitet.

Die drei schauten sich an und als sie anfingen zu grinsen und ihre Kinder ein „zeigt es" von sich gaben wurde es wieder mucksmäuschen still im Raum.

Dann ließen Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry ihre Flügel erscheinen, was wieder zu einer Fast-Ohnmacht bei den anderen führte. Nachdem sie die Flügel wieder hatten verschwinden lassen schaute Harry nur Remus an und sagte: „Sei einfach ruhig, nicht das du wieder in Ohnmacht fällst..."

Sie blieben alle noch den nächsten Tag zusammen im Grimauld Platz. Dann setzte Harry bei Ginny, Hermine, Neville, Charlie und auch McGonagall den Gedächtnisblock. Harry erklärte ihnen noch, wie er wieder aufgehoben werden würde: „Wenn ich den folgenden Satz rufe, wird der Block entfernt und ihr könnt euch in Sekundenschnelle wieder an alles erinnern!"

„Und was hast du dir ausgedacht?" wollte Remus wissen.

Jetzt musste Harry schmunzeln und weil er seine Frauen telepatisch davon informiert hatte, fingen die beiden auch an leise zu kichern.

„Nun sag schon!" bettelte nun auch Tonks.

„Also ich habe mir folgenden, ganz harmlosen Satz ausgedacht – ‚Snievelinus, du hässliche Fledermaus, heute schon durch die Mädchenzimmer geflogen, um zu gaffen?' – ja so wird er heißen!" sagte Harry mit seiner unschuldigsten Miene.

Schallendes Gelächter war im Grimauld Platz zu hören. Selbst Prof. McGonagall hielt sich den Bauch. Als sich dann alle beruhigt hatten fragte sie: „Kriegen wir das auch mit? Oder vergessen wir das, wenn wir unseren Gedächtnisblock verlieren?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen, so wie ich Snievelinus kenne wird er mich so ungefähr mit ‚wie war das?' fragen. Also werde ich dieses nette kleine Sätzchen wiederholen. Also wir werden alle unseren Spass haben!"

„Danke, das ich das noch einmal erleben darf!" sagte Prof. McGonagall ehrfürchtig.

Dann wurden sie mit dem Block belegt und verschwanden auch schon per Flohpulver nach Hogwarts.

„So und wir werden uns hier noch ein wenig aufhalten. Ich möchte noch ein Treffen mit Mr. Laurence **Ackourey haben. Es geht um einen kurzen Überblick über die Aktivitäten die er in meinem Auftrag durchgeführt hat, den ich haben möchte. Dann werde ich mich mit Hagrid und den Riesen treffen. Und dann sollten wir uns wegen den Wehrwölfen, um eine Lösung bemühen!"**

Nach einem schönen Abend begab sich Harry alleine zu seinem Anwalt. Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen, indem er mit seinen beiden Frauen und ihren vier Kindern in der Winkelgasse herum spazierte. Er hoffte, das irgendwann einmal die Zeit kommen würde, das er sich mit seiner Familie ohne Befürchtungen, zeigen konnte.

In der Kanzlei von Mr. Laurence **Ackourey angekommen, wurde er sofort in dessen Büro eingelassen. Sie begrüßten sich und dann berichtete **Laurence **Ackourey: „Wir haben zwischenzeitlich folgendes erreicht. Nicht nur beim Tagespropheten haben wir die Mehrheit, sondern auch beim **Klitterer**. Dort hat uns Mr. **Lovegood, der Vater von Luna Lovegood, sogar von sich aus die Beteiligung angeboten, damit er mit dem Geld bessere Recherchen machen kann, in Bereichen, wo der Tagesprophet und seine Reporter nicht akzeptiert wird. Dann haben wir Abkommen mit Beauxbatons und Durmstrang getroffen, das wir für die Weiterbildung Stipendien für außerordentliche Schüler anbieten."

Laurence fuhr fort: „Mit deinem Geld habe ich eine Eliteuniversität für Zauberei in Eaton übernehmen können!"

„Eaton, ich dachte das wäre eine Muggel-Uni?" fragte Harry.

„Das stimmt, aber es gibt von der Eaton Universität, in Wales einen Ableger, nur für Zauberer! Und die dort ausgebildeten Hexen und Zauberer sind vorher so überprüft, das die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das sie sich dem dunklen Lord anschließen, mehr als gering sind. Ausschließen kann man das natürlich nie!"

„Geniale Idee", stellte Harry fest, „und was sonst noch?"

„Wir sind an fast allen Krankenhäusern beteiligt und treten dort auch als großzügige, aber nach außen hin anonyme, Spender auf. Ebenso bei den meisten Kinderheimen in Groß-Britannien!"

„Alles weitere habe ich hier aus dieser Liste stehen!" sagte Mr. Laurence **Ackourey.**

**Harry bedankte sich und verlies auch schon wieder die Kanzlei, um zurück in den Grimauld Platz zu gelangen.**

Dort blieben sie noch einen Tag, um am nächsten Morgen zur Iles of Darkness zu reisen.

Sie teleportierten direkt dort hin. Sie kamen direkt vor dem „Herrensitz" wie Sirius ihn in seinem Testament genannt hatte. Es war in Wirklichkeit ein fast schon ein Schloss. Als sie es betraten sahen sie, das es zwar schon lange verlassen war, aber es war trotzdem gepflegt.

Dann erschien ein Hauself auf Knien: „Ah endlich ist die Familie hier, auf die wir schon so lange gewartet haben. Ich begrüße sie königliche Hoheiten. Mein Name ist Fadir, der Haupt-Haustelf von Blackmanor!" damit verneigte sich Fadir unterwürfigst vor der Fam. Potter.

Harry wollte gerade wieder einmal aufbegehren, das ihn die Hauselfen nicht so unterwürfig ihm gegenüber sein sollten, als er von seinen Frauen telepatisch daran erinnert wurde, das er es auf Grund seines Standes akzeptieren müsse.

An Fadir gewand sagte Harry: „Vielen Dank für deinen freundlichen Empfang. Aber sage mir, wieso wusstest du von uns?"

Fadir scheute ihn mit großen Kulleraugen ob der höflichen Behandlung an, bevor er antwortete: „Von Pheiel, der Haupt-Haustelf des Pottermanor. Er ist gleichzeitig der Leiter aller Elfen aus allen Häusern, Manors oder Schlössern, das ihnen und ihrer Familie gehören!"

„Von wie vielen Hauselfen sprechen wir hier?" wollte Harry wissen.

Fadir hob stolz seine schmale Brust als er antwortete: „1785 Hauselfen stehen ihnen weltweit zur Verfügung und ich bin der Stellvertreter von Pheiel, der sich freuen würde, sie und ihre Familie auf Pottermanor begrüßen zu dürfen!"

„Wo liegt den eigentlich Pottermanor?"

„In Australien." Kam die lakonische Antwort.

Harry strahlte und schaute seine Familie an: „Damit ist das Urlaubsziel vorgegeben, oder?"

Alle strahlten. Dann bat Harry Fadir, ihre Sachen in die Zimmer bringen zu lassen und ihnen ein wenig von Blackmanor zu zeigen.

Mit einem Schnippen von Fadir erschienen weitere Hauselfen, die sich um die Taschen und andere Sachen kümmerten.

Dann wurden sie durch das Schloss geführt. Aus der Halle gingen sie rechts in eine Tür, wo ein prachtvolles Wohnzimmer war. Es war riesig. Es standen eine riesige Couch und zwei Sessel, in dunkelbraun, vor einem riesigen Kamin, wo ein Feuer drin prasselte. Er selber konnte darin leicht stehen und es war noch etwas Platz über seinem Kopf. Es sah richtig gemütlich aus.

Danach gingen sie ins Esszimmer, wo ein langer Tisch stand mit schön verzierten Stühlen. In den Ecken waren lange Kerzenständer. Auf dem Tisch standen Schalen mit leckersten Obst gefüllt, von dem sich die Kinder direkt bedienten, indem sie auf dem großen Tisch herumkletterten.

Harry musste grinsen aber Alatäriel und Columbine rügten ihre Kinder, dass das kein Benehmen sei!

Die andere Tür, auf der anderen Seite führte zum Ballsaal. Er war großzügig ausgestattet, mit hohen Fenstern, die von schönen, grünen Samtvorhängen umrundet wurden. Der Boden war aus poliertem Parkett, in das Bilder von tanzenden Hexen und Zauberern eingelassen waren. Kristallleuchter hingen glitzernd im Sonnenlicht von der Decke. Der Saal war genauso hoch wie die Eingangshalle.

Im ersten Stock gingen sie zuerst in die Bibliothek. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie größer ist ,als die Schulbibliothek! dachte sich Harry. Auch hier waren gemütliche, aber diesmal grüne Sessel, die in der Mitte des Raumes standen mit einem kleinem Tisch. An der Wand stand ein Schreibtisch mit Blick auf das Meer. Hier waren die Wände bis unter die Decke mit Bücherregalen verkleidet. Es gab hier eine Schiene, die um die ganzen Regale führte, dass man mit einer Leiter an die oberen Regalböden gelangen konnte.

Es gab ein Dutzend Schlafzimmer, alle mit eigenem Badezimmer, riesigem Himmelbett, schönen Verzierungen an den Wänden und Blick aufs Meer, und Kamine.

Der Elf zeigte ihm das Badezimmer jetzt genauer. Vorher hatte er nur angedeutet das es ein Badezimmer gab. Er öffnete eine fast unsichtbare Tür in der Wandvertäfelung. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und konnte feststellen, dass der Luxus sich auch im Kabinett fortsetzte.

Marmor und Gold oder Messing gaben hier den Ton an. Hier war genau so eine große Wanne mit vielen Wasserhähnen wie in Hogwarts im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Das würde ihr Schlafzimmer sein, beschloss Harry und Columbine und Alatäriel stimmten zu.

Es war nur noch ein Zimmer in dieser Etage übrig, sie traten ein. Es war sehr lang und in zwei Hälften auf geteilt. In der einen waren Sportgeräte, die andere Hälfte war in Glas gehüllt. „Das ist der Trainingsraum, hier sind ein paar Geräte. Die sind so verzaubert, dass sie immer die modernsten Gerätschaften sind, die andere Hälfte hier ist dafür da, dass man ein tritt man sagt welche Stufe man will, es geht bis zu 20 Stufen, und dann gegen Dummys kämpft, die dann auch noch verschiede Sachen machen, wie mit Wurfsterne werfen, Bogen schießen, Schwertkampf aber auch mit Flüchen werfen und so was. Da drin kann nichts kaputt gehen. Draußen gibt es noch Zielscheiben wo man Bogen und Wurfsterne werfen oder schießen üben kann!"

Da viel ihm die Kiste ins Auge, die in der Ecke stand. Er nahm die Bücher raus. Zwei davon waren Fotoalben. Er schaute sie an. Auf vielen Fotos sah er Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, aber auch Peter, worüber er nicht froh war.

Abgesehen von denen gab es Bilder wo alle in Hogwarts da waren, mit Hagrid und auch ein paar Lehrern. Er sah auch Fotos von ihm als kleines Kind, wo Sirius ihn hielt und er glücklich schlummerte oder alle Marauder um ihn saßen und seine Mutter ihm im Arm hielt.

Nun bekam er Tränen in die Augen wurde aber bereits von seinen Frauen in die Arme genommen. Nach einiger Zeit der Besinnung hatte sich Harry wieder beruhigt und lächelte, nun mehr glücklich über die Bilder, seine Familie an. Er erklärte ihren Kindern einiges über die Personen, die auf den Bildern waren. Alle vier waren sehr aufmerksam.

Später dann begaben sich alle zum Abendessen. Zwischenzeitlich waren auch alle Gefährten geholt worden. Die Riesen sollten die nächsten Tage an der gegenüber liegende Küste ankommen.

Sie waren am nächsten Morgen mit ihrem Frühstück bereits fertig und saßen erzählend zusammen, als Tjark ankam. Er teilte Harry mit, das er dringend bei den Riesen benötigt würde. Es wäre zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen und diese schien nun zu eskalieren.

„Diesmal gehen wir aber alle zusammen hin!" entschied Harry

Columbine und Alatäriel nickten: „Ja dafür bin ich auch. Und wir Erwachsenen reiten auf unseren Drachen und unsere Kinder auf ihren Sleipnirs!" sagte Columbine.

Und Alatäriel fügte hinzu: „Und zum Schutz bleiben die Phönixe der Kinder mit ihnen im Hintergrund. Du hast noch Tjark dabei und wir sind als Puffer zwischen dir und den Kindern, um dort wo es brennt einzugreifen!"

„So machen wir's!" sagte Harry. Dann zogen sich die drei Erwachsenen um und teleportierten sich gemeinsam mit den Kindern in die Nähe der Riesen, genau dorthin wo Tjark es beschrieben hatte.

Kaum angekommen erkannten sie, das dort eine äußerst aggressive Auseinandersetzung stattfand. Grade im Moment versuchte ein gewaltiger Riese einen am Boden liegenden und im Vergleich zu den anderen, kleinen Riesen mit der Keule zu erschlagen.

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte warf sich ein anderer Riese, genau genommen eine Riesin, dazwischen. Die Keule traf diese und zerschmetterte ihren Kopf. Sie war auf der Stelle tot.

Harry hörte von dem am Boden liegenden kleinen Riesen entsetzt ein: „Neeeeeein, Muuuuuuuuuuum!", schreien, als er ihn als seinen Freund Hagrid, erkannte!

Danach war Harry nur noch in Aktion, ohne jegliche Planung oder auch nur kühle Überlegung griff er den Riesen an, der Hagrid bedrohte und offenbar dessen Mutter getötet hatte. Mit seinem Ring verschoss er einen gleißend hellen Blitz und mit seinem Zauberstab einen gewaltigen Stupor. Im gleichen Moment wurde er noch durch Chazor unterstützt, der ebenfalls einen Flammenstoß auf den selben Riesen abschoss.

Columbine und Alatäriel griffen, gemeinsam mit ihren Drachen, Gelmir und Ciryatan, zwei weitere der fünf angreifenden Riesen mit ihren Blitzringen an.

Derweil schoss auch Harry auf den vierten Riesen einen Blitz ab, während der letzte der Angreifer versuchte, von Harry und seinen Frauen, Harry mit seiner Keule zu erwischen.

Dessen Kleidung stand aber zum Erstaunen aller auf einmal in Flammen. Das war natürlich zu viel für die Angreifer und die vier überlebenden Riesen verschwanden scheinbar mit einem Portschlüsseln.

Dann stürzte sich Harry auf den wimmernden Hagrid und nahm ihn in die Arme, so gut es ging, um ihn zu trösten!

Hagrid weinte bitterlich und sagte schluchzend: „Das ... war ... meine ... Mum ... Grendel ... sie ... hat ... mich ... gerettet!"

Harry hielt ihn in seinen Armen und kurz darauf kamen Columbine und Alatäriel um den für sie noch unbekannten Hagrid gemeinsam mit Harry zu trösten. Langsam beruhigte er sich und ein weiterer Riese kam auf sie zu.

„Mein Name ist Waldurf. Ich führe diese Riesen hier an. Ich danke für euere Hilfe. Es war unser ehemaliger Anführer Geryones, der sich mit dem dunklen Lord verbündet hatte. Er wollte vermieden. Das wir uns von der dunklen Seite auf die helle zuwenden, daher hat er Hagrid angegriffen!"

„Und dadurch, das Hagrid mir vertraut hat, musste seine Mutter sterben!" stellte Harry betroffen fest.

Während dessen heilten Alatäriel und Columbine die Verletzungen von Hagrid. Der war soweit wieder auf dem Damm, als er aufhorchte, wie Harry sich wieder die Schuld gab.

„Das stimmt nicht, du hast keine Schuld. Schuld hatte nur Geryones und auch Du-weißt-schon-wer aber nicht du Harry!" wurde Hagrid nun laut.

Harrys Frauen stimmten dem nun, wie zu erwarten, zu. Dann erschuf Harry für alle verbleibenden Riesen einen Portschlüssel, damit sie zur Iles of Darkness gelangen konnten.

Er selbst teleportierte sich zusammen mit Hagrid und dessen Mutter Grendel zur Iles of Darkness. Als sie dort angekommen waren, waren die Riesen schon dabei sich ein wenig umzuschauen.

Harry zeigte ihnen kurz darauf, auf einer magisch vergrößerten Karte, wie die Iles of Darkness aufgeteilt sei. Die Riesen waren ausnahmslos begeistert. Dann deutete Harry auf ein kleines Tal, direkt in der Nähe das Schlosses: „Hier wäre ein schöner Platz," dabei wandte er sich zu Hagrid, „um deine Mutter zu beerdigen.

In den nächsten Stunden setzten sie das auch in die Tat um und Grendel wurde an einem schönen Platz beerdigt.


	26. Falsche Meldungen und andere Wirren – 1

**Anm.:** Hallo zusammen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet angenehme Feiertage und wünsche euch alles Gute für das Jahr 2007. Endlich – nach nun längerer Zeit habe ich wieder ein Kapitel für euch.

Eins verspreche ich. Diese Geschichte wird nicht nur fertig geschrieben, sondern ich plane auch eine Nachfolge-Geschichte.

Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... „Und dadurch, das Hagrid mir vertraut hat, musste seine Mutter sterben!" stellte Harry betroffen fest.

Während dessen heilten Alatäriel und Columbine die Verletzungen von Hagrid. Der war soweit wieder auf dem Damm, als er aufhorchte, wie Harry sich wieder die Schuld gab.

„Das stimmt nicht, du hast keine Schuld. Schuld hatte nur Geryones und auch Du-weißt-schon-wer aber nicht du Harry!" wurde Hagrid nun laut.

Harrys Frauen stimmten dem nun, wie zu erwarten, zu. Dann erschuf Harry für alle verbleibenden Riesen einen Portschlüssel, damit sie zur Iles of Darkness gelangen konnten.

Er selbst teleportierte sich zusammen mit Hagrid und dessen Mutter Grendel zur Iles of Darkness. Als sie dort angekommen waren, waren die Riesen schon dabei sich ein wenig umzuschauen.

Harry zeigte ihnen kurz darauf, auf einer magisch vergrößerten Karte, wie die Iles of Darkness aufgeteilt sei. Die Riesen waren ausnahmslos begeistert. Dann deutete Harry auf ein kleines Tal, direkt in der Nähe das Schlosses: „Hier wäre ein schöner Platz, " dabei wandte er sich zu Hagrid, „um deine Mutter zu beerdigen.

In den nächsten Stunden setzten sie das auch in die Tat um und Grendel wurde an einem schönen Platz beerdigt.

* * *

**Falsche Meldungen und andere Wirren – Teil 1**

Es war eine stimmungsvolle Beerdigung und Hagrid hielt eine stimmungsvolle Abschiedsrede für seine Mutter.

Harry, Columbine und Alatäriel hatten sich vorher schon telepatisch, so das es niemand mitbekommen konnte, ausgetauscht. Nachdem Hagrid seine Rede unter Tränen beendet hatte trat Harry ans Grab.

An Hagrid gerichtet bat er: „Mein Freund, bitte gestatte mir ebenfalls einige Worte zu sprechen!"

Ein glückliches Aufleuchten in den Augen Hagrids gepaart mit einem heftigen Nicken verriet Harry, dass er die richtige Idee hatte.

So begann er seine Grabrede: „Leider war es mir nicht vergönnt die Mutter meines ersten und auch besten Freundes in meinem Leben kennen zu lernen. Er war es, der mich als einjähriger aus den Trümmern des Hauses barg, in dem kurz zuvor meine Eltern ermordet wurden. Außerdem war er es, der es mir erst ermöglichte, dass ich überhaupt ein Zauberer werden konnte. Viele Male half er mir bereits in zum Teil ausweglosen Situationen weiter zu kommen. Immer konnte ich mit meinen Sorgen und Nöten zu ihm kommen. Er ist das Licht im Dunkel. Er ist für mich mehr als nur ein Freund."

Hagrid war fassungslos, wie Harry ihn lobte, Tränen flossen sein bärtiges Gesicht herab. Der Rest der Riesen zollte Hagrid merklich Respekt und Zuneigung.

Nach einer kurzen Pause und nachdem sich Hagrid wieder beruhigt hatte fuhr Harry fort: „Vieles haben wir gemeinsam. Beide wurden wir von Kindheit an als etwas Besonderes dargestellt. Oft mussten wir uns falschen Anschuldigungen stellen. Viele geliebte Menschen haben wir verloren. Und die größte Gemeinsamkeit seit heute ist, das unsere Mütter unser Leben schützten, indem sie ihr eigenes gaben. Doch zwischen zeitlich habe ich das unwahrscheinliche Glück gehabt selber eine wundervolle Familie zu gründen. Daher möchte ich hier am Grab Grendels, der Mutter Hagrids, folgendes schwören: Hiermit bist du, Hagrid, ein Teil meiner Familie. Nichtmehr nur Freund sondern ab heute auch mein Bruder!"

Fassungslosigkeit war im Gesicht Hagrids aber auch in den Gesichtern der anderen zu erkennen. Das wich aber bei den Riesen sehr bald einer deutlichen Zufriedenheit.

Besonders, als Columbine und Alatäriel auf Hagrid zugingen und Alatäriel sagte: „Mein herzlichstes Beileid mein lieber Schwager!" und damit umarmte sie ihn.

Columbine hielt sich nicht zurück, drückte ihn ebenso und sagte: „Mein großer, auch von mir mein herzlichstes Beileid und wann immer du willst, kannst du dich nicht nur an deinen Bruder, sondern auch an uns, deine beiden Schwägerinnen wenden. Wir werden immer für dich da sein!"

Das war genau die richtige „Medizin" für Hagrid, in dem Moment der größten Trauer. Mit einem Griff umarmte er die drei und konnte nur noch schluchzen.

Sie wurde aber noch getoppt durch die Kinder.

Sirius-Fredegar rannte auf Hagrid zu: „Super, jetzt haben wir drei Onkels!"

James-Lúthien direkt hinter her: „Und Hagrid ist ein Riese, das ist das coolste!"

Lily-Aksana war ebenso wie ihre Schwester vorsichtiger. Sie schaute Hagrid an und fragte: „Kommst du uns dann auch besuchen und spielst mit uns, Onkel Hagrid?"

Alicia-Telrúnya nickte: „Onkel Hagrid, liest du uns auch Geschichten vor?"

„Hey!" motzten nun James und Sirius, „der soll aber auch Jungs-Sachen machen…"

Lily und Alicia streckten ihren Brüdern die Zunge raus. Natürlich waren sie sich nicht der Bedeutung und der Tragweite einer Beerdigung bewusst. Aber genau deshalb waren sie die beste Medizin gegen Hagrids Trauer. Der nämlich winkte alle vier zu sich und sagte: „Ich habe mir immer schon eine Familie gewünscht. Und nun habe ich scheinbar eine. Ich mag aber keinen Streit. Wir werden viel zusammen machen, das allen gefallen wird. Lasst euch überraschen. Und jetzt her zu mir, damit ich euch in den Arm nehmen kann, ihr seid mir eine Rasselbande."

Nach einiger Zeit dann stellte sich Hagrid nochmals ans Grab seiner Mutter und sprach mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Schau Mom, vor hin noch dachte ich, das heute der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens sein. Doch jetzt weis ich, das du zwar von mir gegangen bist aber ich nicht mehr alleine bin. So traurig, wie ich bin, darüber das du gegangen bist, so habe ich doch auch Grund wieder glücklich zu sein, dank Harry und seiner Familie"

Nun wurde das Grab geschlossen und noch hübsch geschmückt. Später dann setzten sie sich abseits vom Grab mit den anderen Riesen zusammen.

Nun lächelte Harry sanft und flüsterte zu Alatäriel und Columbine: „So einen Babysitter hätten wir…"

Die knufften nur spielerisch an Harrys Schultern.

Hagrid der das gehört hatte fragte verwundert: „Du, äh ihr würdet mir eure Kinder anvertrauen?"

Harry schaute ihn ernst an, bevor er antwortete: „Hagrid, du solltest endlich selbstbewusster werden. Du gehörst zu den Menschen, denen ich am meisten vertraue. Außer natürlich meinen Frauen und Kindern…"

Wieder fing Hagrid an zu schluchzen, doch diesmal vor Glück.

Nun setzte sich einer der Riesen neben Harry und sprach in der für Riesen so typischen Stimme: „Erst einmal möchte ich mich bedanken, für eure Unterstützung, ja eigentlich sogar für eure Rettung. Mein Name ist Waldurf, ich bin so etwas wie der stellvertretende Anführer der Riesen. Ich will euch nur bescheid geben, das wir uns jetzt zurück ziehen, um einen neuen Anführer zu wählen. Wenn das Ergebnis fest steht werden wir euch das mitteilen!"

Harry nickte verstehend, doch Hagrid schüttelte nur verärgert seinen Kopf: „Warum dürfen sie da nicht dabei sein?" fragte er zornig.

Waldurf sprach beruhigend auf Hagrid ein: „Normaler Weise erfährt niemand, das Wann und Wie einer Wahl zum Stammesführer von einem Clan der Riesen. Du darfst, wie du ja weißt, auch nicht daran teilnehmen. Das wir das schon überhaupt gesagt haben ist eine Ehrung!"

Betroffen senkte Hagrid sein Haupt: „Stimmt ja ich weiß, iss nicht so schlimm!"

Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine konnten nur schmunzeln. Dann verabschiedeten sie die Riesen und verschwanden.

Nach zwei Tagen erschienen die Riesen wieder und begrüßten die zurück gebliebenen herzlich!

Nun trat Waldurf vor Harry und bat ihn sich mit ihm zusammen hin zu setzen.

Dann sprach Waldurf Harry an: „Ich möchte dir hiermit bekanntgeben, das ich der neue Anführer des Riesen-Clans auf England bin. Ich weiß von deinem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord und würde dich gerne mit allen Riesen Englands unterstützen. Doch leider kann ich nur mit Stammesfürsten, Heerführern oder Königen eine Allianz eingehen." Endete er traurig.

Sanft lächelnd betrachtete er den Riesen, bevor er sich an seine Frauen fragend wandte. Die nickten ihm lächelnd zu und Alatäriel sprach Waldurf zuerst an: „Ich danke dir für deine Bereitschaft uns zu unterstützen und möchte deine Bedenken vertreiben. Doch zuerst soll bitte Hagrid sich zu uns begeben!"

Hagrid kam auch sofort und dann begann Columbine: „Wir sind uns der Ehre bewusst, dass ihr uns so in euer Leben mit einbindet. Wir möchten das Vertrauen zurück geben und euch über uns informieren. Doch bitten wir euch, diese Informationen für euch zu behalten. Ich fange dann mal mit der Vorstellung bei mir an. Doch vorab, eine ganz wichtige Sache…", hier machte sie eine Pause, „…Atlantis ist nicht untergegangen, sondern nur getarnt. Alatäriel ist die Tochter des aktuellen Elfenkönigs von Atlantis!"

Alatäriel setzte die Vorstellung fort: „Und Columbine ist die Tochter des aktuellen Druidenkönigs von Atlantis und Harry, als unser Ehemann ist nicht nur Prinz der Druiden und Elfen sondern aktuell auch König von gesamt Atlantis."

Grenzenloses staunen war die folge und Hagrid bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein: „Mein kleiner Harry ist Prinz und König, ich fass es nicht…"

Er wurde nochmals von Columbine unterbrochen: „Hagrid beruhige dich, es geht noch weiter mit Harry. Auch die Unterwasserwelt „Miy'Vrel" ist nicht verschollen. Auch dort ist Harry der König und Herrscher über die vielfältigen Völker wie die Flammenherzen oder Shira'Tanar, der Nachtelben, der Karôs Adar oder auch Silberzwerge und der Yassalar als größte Volksgruppen, wie auch der kleineren."

Nun wurde es Harry doch ein wenig zu viel: „Es ist ja nicht so, das ihr beiden nichts seid, schließlich seit ihr die Königinnen von Atlantis und Miy'Vrel, mit gleichen Rechten und Pflichten! Und viel wichtiger, die Mütter unserer vier Kinder!" bemerkte er grummelnd.

Nun konnte sich auch Waldurf ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst: „Dann freue ich mich, euch unsere Unterstützung und eine Allianz an zu bieten!"

Harry nahm das dankend an.

Dann kam noch eine große Überraschung für Hagrid. Die Potters stellten ihre vertrauten Gefährten vor, bei denen nur Godin und Tasatir fehlten, von denen Harry noch ausführlich berichtete.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich dann auf zum Potter Manor, dem sie noch einen kleinen Besuch ab zu statten vor hatten, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach dem letzten Kristall machen wollten.

Nach etlichen Gesprächen bis tief in die Nacht begaben sich allen endlich zu Bett. Am nächsten Morgen begaben sich Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine mit den Kindern nach Potter Manor. Die Koordinaten dazu hatten sie von Fadir, der Haupt-Haustelf von Blackmanor, erhalten.

Vorher noch schickte er ihre Gefährten zurück in ihr Schloss auf Atlantis. Sie erschienen direkt vor einem riesigen schneeweißen Schloss.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde das Tor geöffnet und ein völlig aufgeregter Hauself erschien: „Master Potter, endlich, ich bin glücklich sie hier auf Potter Manor begrüßen zu dürfen, dem Hauptsitz der Familie Potter."

Harry trat auf den Elfen zu: „Du musst Pheiel, der Haupt-Haustelf von Pottermanor, hier sein?"

Pheiel war sehr aufgeregt: „Ich bin Master Potter bekannt, Pheiel, ist glücklich. Bitte tretet ein!"

„Gerne", antwortete Harry, „doch vorher möchte ich dir meine Begleitung vorstellen. Zu meiner rechten ist meine Frau Columbine und zu meiner linken Alatäriel auch meine Frau und unsere Kinder Lily-Aksana, Alicia-Telrúnya, Sirius-Fredegar und James-Lúthien."

Pheiel hatte riesengroße Augen, noch größer als sonst, als er stotterte: „Master Potter hat eine Familie und so eine große? Pheiel ist glücklich. Pheiel ruft alle Hauselfen, damit sie Potterfamilie kennen lernen kann…"

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden, eine schmunzelnde Familie Potter stehen lassend. Harry betrat mit seiner Familie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses und sie sahen sich gemeinsam um. Kurz darauf erschienen dutzende Elfen, um die Familie zu begrüßen. Nach einer langen und recht lustigen Begrüßungszeremonie wurden alle in einen Salon geführt. Dann tischten die Elfen üppig auf.

Dann stellte Harry zwischen durch eine Frage: „Wo sind wir hier denn eigentlich?"

Pheiel antwortete: „Potter Manor liegt in Australien, im Nordosten, direkt am Pazifischen Ozean!"

Nun brüllten die Kinder los: „Juchhuuuuu, Strand, Wasser,..."

Alatäriel lachte zuerst wie auch Columbine und versprach dann den Kindern: „Lasst uns heute erst einmal das Schloss besichtigen. Und morgen früh gehen wir direkt nach dem Frühstück an den Strand!"

Die Kinder schauten beleidigt.

Columbine sprach Pheiel an: „Können die Kinder irgendwo hin?"

Pheiel schaute erst nachdenklich, dann blitzten seine Augen und er sagte: „Ihr Vater, Master James Potter, hatte ein Spielzimmer erwähnt!"

Als die Kinder das hörten, brach ein ohrenbetäubender Jubelsturm aus. Alatäriel, Columbine und Harry mussten schmunzeln aber Pheiel hielt sich erschrocken die Ohren zu. Nachdem sich die Kinder beruhigt hatten sagte Harry: „Dann geht mal mit Pheiel ins Spielzimmer. Wir räumen unsere Sachen hier weg und kommen dann später zu euch, um etwas mit euch zu spielen!"

„Sir, genau wie ihr Vater, er hat es geliebt selbst als sie erst krabbeln konnten, mit ihnen im Spielzimmer zu spielen!"

Aufgeregt folgten die Kinder Pheiel, der sie führte, Während Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry von einem anderen Hauselfen die Schlafzimmer gezeigt bekamen. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig eingerichtet und sich auch noch frisch gemacht hatten gingen die drei geführt von Pheiel zu ihren Kindern.

Irgendwie machte er einen geknickten Eindruck, worauf hin Harry ihn ansprach: „Pheiel, was gibt es. Irgendetwas liegt dir auf dem Herzen? Spuck es aus!"

Pheiel druckste noch etwas herum, bevor er sagte: „Ihre Mutter war nicht so richtig begeistert, wenn sie mit ihrem Vater im Spielzimmer waren, genauso wie ihr Frau Großmutter es nicht war, wenn ihr Großvater mit ihrem Vater dort spielte. Eigentlich waren ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter immer sehr sauer…."

Harry runzelte ebenso wie Alatäriel und Columbine mit der Stirn, als sie vielseitiges Jauchzen, Jubeln und Lachen vernahmen. Sie wechselten in einen anderen Gang und standen plötzlich vor einer sehr großen Türe, aus der der Lärm hervor quoll.

Als sie die Türe öffneten waren sie urplötzlich starr vor Staunen, über den Anblick der sich ihnen dort bot. Ein mittlerer Saal, gefüllt mit Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen, Truhen gefüllt mit edelsten Schmuck, Schränke mit wundervollen Ballkleidern und die Wände voll mit edlen und seltenen Waffen behangen.

Und mitten drin ihre Kinder. Die Jungs hatten sich Kronen aufgesetzt und Teile von Rüstungen und kämpften spielerisch miteinander. Gleichzeitig standen die Mädchen in viel zu großen Ballkleidern, ebenfalls mit aufgesetzten Kronen und über und über mitschmuck behangen.

Harry musste schon im nächsten Augenblick schallend lachen und stürzte sich mitten in das Getümmel. Dann raffte er ebenso alles Mögliche an sich, um kurz darauf ebenso abenteuerlich wie seine Kinder aus zu sehen, fast sogar noch wilder. Harry und die Kinder machten sich ein Spaß daraus. Als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte schaute er zur Türe.

Dort wurde er von seinen nun schon recht wütenden Frauen mit in die Hüften gestützten Fäusten fixiert. Es war Columbine, die ihn zuerst anmotzte: „Das macht dir wohl Spaß? Das ist völlig unverantwortlich! So geht man mit solchen Reichtümern nicht um!"

Alatäriel schloss sich direkt an: „Außerdem ist es gefährlich mit den Waffen zu spiele. Das sind schließlich noch Kinder!"

Jetzt gab Pheiel ungewollt den verbalen „Todesstoß": „Genau das haben ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter auch immer ihrem Großvater und Vater gesagt. Die waren genauso erzürnt…"

Nun stellte Pheiel fest, das er Harry indirekt kritisierte und stockte, was aber zu einem Schmunzeln bei Alatäriel und Columbine führte.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und als Pheiel versuchen wollte sich für seine Tat selber zu strafen ging Harry dazwischen: „Stopp! Pheiel es gibt nichts wofür du dich strafen müsstest. Ich bin schon die richtige Adresse. Bereite uns lieber Tee, Kuchen und Gebäck vor, so dass wir uns ein wenig stärken können.

Als Pheiel gegangen war sprach Harry seine Frauen an: „Ihr habt ja recht, doch ich denke das sowohl mein Vater als auch mein Großvater trotzdem mit ihren Kindern immer wieder hier drin gespielt haben. Das werde ich auch machen, aber halt aufpassen, das es nicht zu wild und zu respektlos zugeht!"

Columbine und Alatäriel wollten ihn aufgebracht unterbrechen, als er die Hand hob und direkt weiter sprach: „Ich kann ihnen ja etwas über die Geschichte und den Sinn der einzelnen Teile erzählen, so das es den Kindern auch etwas bringt. Außerdem sollten wir unsere Hauselfen nicht zu sehr in Konflikte bringen, wenn sie dabei sind und wir unterschiedliche Meinungen haben…"

Columbine und Alatäriel waren zwar noch nicht so begeistert, hielten sich aber zurück, als sie bemerkten, wie aufmerksam ihre Kinder bei dem kleinen Disput zuhörten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den kleinen Salon und setzten sich an den wunderschön gedeckten Tisch. Hier aßen sie etwas und ließen den Tag ausklingen.

* * *

**Anm.:** Nun ist es wieder etwas weiter gegangen. Mal schauen ob ich noch Leser habe, die diese Geschichte weiter lesen möchten. Dann „reviewt" doch einfach. Besonders, da ich bei den letzten Chaps nur immer 2-3 Reviews bekommen habe! 

Ich bin schon dabei das nächste Chap zu schreiben...


	27. Falsche Meldungen und andere Wirren – 2

**Anm.:** Schon geht es weiter. War das letzte Kapitel auch etwas kürzer, wird nun diese hier wieder mal ein wenig länger! Aber über eure vielen Reviews habe ich mich sehr gefreut. Vielen Dank!

Ach ja. Ich bräuchte eine(n) neue(n) Betaleser. Natsucat hat leider im Moment keine Zeit. Doch hier noch mal vielen Dank für deine Hilfe und Unterstützung!

Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Jetzt gab Pheiel ungewollt den verbalen „Todesstoß": „Genau das haben ihre Großmutter und ihre Mutter auch immer ihrem Großvater und Vater gesagt. Die waren genauso erzürnt…"

Nun stellte Pheiel fest, das er Harry indirekt kritisierte und stockte, was aber zu einem Schmunzeln bei Alatäriel und Columbine führte.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und als Pheiel versuchen wollte sich für seine Tat selber zu strafen ging Harry dazwischen: „Stopp! Pheiel es gibt nichts wofür du dich strafen müsstest. Ich bin schon die richtige Adresse. Bereite uns lieber Tee, Kuchen und Gebäck vor, so dass wir uns ein wenig stärken können.

Als Pheiel gegangen war sprach Harry seine Frauen an: „Ihr habt ja recht, doch ich denke das sowohl mein Vater als auch mein Großvater trotzdem mit ihren Kindern immer wieder hier drin gespielt haben. Das werde ich auch machen, aber halt aufpassen, das es nicht zu wild und zu respektlos zugeht!"

Columbine und Alatäriel wollten ihn aufgebracht unterbrechen, als er die Hand hob und direkt weiter sprach: „Ich kann ihnen ja etwas über die Geschichte und den Sinn der einzelnen Teile erzählen, so das es den Kindern auch etwas bringt. Außerdem sollten wir unsere Hauselfen nicht zu sehr in Konflikte bringen, wenn sie dabei sind und wir unterschiedliche Meinungen haben…"

Columbine und Alatäriel waren zwar noch nicht so begeistert, hielten sich aber zurück, als sie bemerkten, wie aufmerksam ihre Kinder bei dem kleinen Disput zuhörten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den kleinen Salon und setzten sich an den wunderschön gedeckten Tisch. Hier aßen sie etwas und ließen den Tag ausklingen.

* * *

**Falsche Meldungen und andere Wirren – Teil 2**

Später dann brachten Harry, Columbine und Alatäriel ihre Kinder zu Bett. Harry lies sich dann noch, zusammen mit Columbine und Alatäriel, die restlichen Zimmer und Räume von Pheiel zeigen.

Schließlich kamen sie in das ehemalige Schlafzimmer von Harrys Eltern. Schon mit einer unguten Stimmung öffnete er die Türe und trat ein. Es war ein gemütliches aber nicht zu großes Zimmer. Eine große Fensterwand mit zwei Flügeltüren ermöglichten einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Park. Gegenüber ein Bücherregal mit vielen kleinen Bildern. Ebenso waren auch an den restlichen Wänden viele Bilder aufgehängt. Harry betrachtete die einzelnen Bilder, fand seine Eltern alleine, mit ihm, Harry auf dem Bauch seines Vaters liegend, oder mit seiner Mutter zusammen am Strand krabbelnd. Sowohl Sirius, Remus, Severus und als auch einige ihm nicht bekannter Personen waren auf verschiedenen Bildern. Je mehr Bilder er sich betrachtete, um so trauriger wurde er. Immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, was er alles nicht erlebt hatte, da ihm die Eltern schon so früh genommen wurden. Dann Fand er an den beiden Nachtischen jeweils ein Tagebuch seines Vaters und seiner Mutter.

Überrascht sog er die Luft ein: „Das gibt es nicht, ich fass es nicht, hier sind die Tagebücher meiner Eltern..." schluchzte er.

Alatäriel und Columbine nahmen ihn ihre Arme: „Freu dich, da kannst du wenigstens ein wenig von deinen Eltern erfahren!" sagte Columbine.

Alatäriel nickte und fügte hinzu: „Und mach dir keine Gedanken, das du etwas geheimes erfährst, schließlich bist du der Erbe..."

Harry nickte ihnen zu. Mit den beiden Tagebüchern unter dem Arm gingen sie in das nächste Zimmer. Es war das Kinderzimmer von Harry.

Ein kleines Kinderbett stand in der Zimmermitte, eine Kuschelecke mit vielen Stofftieren überall Spielzeug, etliche Mobile, die an der Decke hingen und vieles mehr, an dem man erkennen konnte, das hier ein Kind gelebt haben musste, das von allen Seiten überschwänglich geliebt wurde.

„Ich konnte das nicht erleben. Aber ich werde alles dafür tun, das unsere Kinder ein eben solche Leben führen können werden." Sagte er mehr zu sich, als zu Alatäriel und Columbine.

Die aber nickten ihm zu und dann ließen sie sich in das gemütliche Kaminzimmer führen.

Harry nahm sich die Tagebücher zu Herzen und nachdem Columbine und Alatäriel merkten, wie sehr er die beiden Tagebücher verschlang.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten Alatäriel und Columbine sehr früh alleine im Bett.

„Hat wohl die ganze Nacht durch gelesen!" schmunzelte Alatäriel.

„Na ja er wird sicher viele Emotionen durchleben müssen, nachdem er die Tagebücher gelesen hat. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, was es bedeutet, ohne Eltern und Geschwister auf zu wachsen. Das muss grausam sein!" sagte Columbine nachdenklich.

„Stimmt, da hast du sicher recht, ich wollte auch nicht ohne meine Familie aufwachsen müssen. Das ist einfach grausam!" stimmte Alatäriel zu.

„Aber dann sollte er trotzdem auf die Kinder Acht geben und keinen Blödsinn wie gestern in der Schatzkammer fabrizieren!" sagte Columbine.

„Du hast schon recht! Lass uns ihn suchen gehen. Mal schauen wo wir ihn finden!"

Sie machten sich fertig, schauten bei den Kindern rein, die noch schliefen, kein Wunder bei der frühen Zeit!

Sie fanden ihn in der Bibliothek, wo er, auf einem Sofa, in ein altes Buch vertieft war.

Langsam setzten sie sich zu ihm auf das Sofa und legten die Arme um ihn. Er schaute auf und sagte: „Ja, ja, ich haben die ganze nacht gelesen. Aber nicht nur die Tagebücher. Ich habe eine Spur des letzten Kristalls gefunden!"

Jetzt waren Alatäriel und Columbine gespannt. Columbine fragte: „Wo finden wir den letzten Kristall?"

Alatäriel meinte: „Hoffentlich gibt es nicht wieder solche Gefahren!"

„Nun, es wird nicht einfach und sicher ist es auch mit Gefahren verbunden, aber wir müssen uns vernünftig vorbereiten und vorsichtig agieren, um uns nicht unnütz in Gefahr zu bringen!"

Columbine und Alatäriel nickten ihm zu.

„Dann erzähl doch einmal, wo wir den letzten Kristall finden können!" sagte Columbine.

„Also vielleicht kennt ihr die Mythen über die Bundeslade und die Büchse der Pandora?"

Beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe und Alatäriel sagte: „Ist das eventuell Geschichte aus deiner Zeit oder zumindest aus der Zeit, nach der wir eigentlich gelebt hatten?"

Nun bemerkte Harry ,das er das nicht bedacht hatte und nickte.

Dann begann Harry zu erklären: „Zuerst einmal möchte ich euch etwas über die beiden Mythen erzählen, damit ihr versteht, worum es geht!"

„Es heißt, dass Prometheus den Menschen ohne Zustimmung der Götter das Feuer brachte. Um die Macht der Menschen zu begrenzen, ließ Zeus Hephaistos eine Jungfrau erschaffen und stattete diese mit unheilbringenden Gaben aus. Deshalb war der Name der Jungfrau Pandora, die Allbeschenkte. Sie lebte bei Epimetheus, dem Bruder des Prometheus und machte diesem die "Büchse" zum Geschenk. Nach der griechischen Mythologie heißt es weiter, brach nach dem Öffnen der Büchse der Pandora alles Schlechte über die Welt herein. Sie ist also als so etwas wie das Zeichen des Bösen zu sehen. Diese Büchse war ein Geschenk von Zeus an Pandora, welche den Titan Epimetheus ehelichte. Die Büchse sollte nicht geöffnet werden, doch Pandora öffnete sie – übermannt durch ihre Neugier – trotzdem. Typisch Frauen!"

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?" schimpfte nun Alatäriel.

Und Columbine fügte hinzu: „...komm du nur noch einmal zu uns und willst was ausprobieren oder was wissen..." grummelte Columbine gespielt beleidigt.

Harry zog den Kopf ein, grinste dennoch und erzählte aber dann weiter: „Ab diesem Zeitpunkt, als Pandora halt die Büchse geöffnet hatte, kam alles Schlechte über die Welt. Zuvor hatte die Menschheit keine Übel, Mühen oder Krankheiten gekannt, und die Menschen waren außerdem – wie die Götter – unsterblich."

Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er seine Erklärung fort: „Bevor jedoch auch _Elpis, _das ist griechisch und bedeutet: die Hoffnung, aus der Büchse entweichen konnte, wurde sie wieder geschlossen. So wurde die Welt ein trostloser Ort, bis Pandora die Büchse erneut öffnete und so auch die Hoffnung in die Welt ließ."

„Noch heute ist das 'Öffnen der Büchse der Pandora' der Inbegriff für Unheilbringendes. Doch es muss sich immer noch ein Teil und zwar der größere Teil von „Elpis" in der Büchse befinden! Es ist der fehlende letzte Kristall. So steht es in den Tagebüchern meiner Eltern und auch in dem Buch der magischen Artefakte."

„Und worin besteht die Gefahr?" wollte Columbine wissen.

Alatäriel nickte dazu.

„Die Gefahr geht von den Wächtern dieser Büchse der Pandora aus. Doch lasst mich aber erst von der Bundeslade erzählen! Die hat auch damit zu tun!"

Damit begann er nun kurz darüber zu sprechen: „Als Bundeslade wird ein Kultgegenstand aus dem Alten Testament, der christlichen Religion, bezeichnet. Sie enthielt die Steintafeln mit den Zehn Geboten, die Moses von Gott erhalten hatte. Die Bundeslade galt beim Auszug aus Ägypten unter Moses als Garant für Gottes Gegenwart inmitten des Volkes Israel. Sie war Symbol für den Bund Gottes mit dem jüdischen Volk (daher der Name Bundeslade)."

„Die Lade war der alttestamentlichen Beschreibung zufolge eine mit Gold überzogene Truhe aus Akazienholz auf der zwei Cheruben thronten, die schützend ihre Flügel über die Truhe ausbreiteten, welche mit zwei Tragebalken versehen war. Diese Cheruben galten als unüberwindliche Wächter, die jeden Gegner vernichten!"

Mit großen Augen fragte nun Alatäriel: „Und was sind denn nun Cheruben?"

Auch Columbine schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe hier ein altes Pergament gefunden, das aus diesem alten Buch heraus gefallen ist. Hier ist eine Beschreibung der Cheruben:

_Und ich sah, und siehe, es kam ein ungestümer Wind von Norden her, eine mächtige Wolke und loderndes Feuer, und Glanz war rings um sie her, und mitten im Feuer war es wie blinkendes Kupfer._

_Und mitten darin war etwas wie vier Gestalten; die waren anzusehen wie Menschen._

_Und jede von ihnen hatte vier Angesichter und vier Flügel._

_Und ihre Beine standen gerade, und ihre Füße waren wie Stierfüße und glänzten wie blinkendes, glattes Kupfer._

_Und sie hatten Menschenhände unter ihren Flügeln an ihren vier Seiten; die vier hatten Angesichter und Flügel._

_Ihre Flügel berührten einer den andern. Und wenn sie gingen, brauchten sie sich nicht umzuwenden; immer gingen sie in der Richtung eines ihrer Angesichter. _

_Ihre Angesichter waren vorn gleich einem Menschen und zur rechten Seite gleich einem Löwen bei allen vieren und zur linken Seite gleich einem Stier bei allen vieren und hinten gleich einem Adler bei allen vieren. _

_Und ihre Flügel waren nach oben hin ausgebreitet; je zwei Flügel berührten einander und mit zwei Flügeln bedeckten sie ihren Leib. _

_Immer gingen sie in der Richtung eines ihrer Angesichter; wohin der Geist sie trieb, dahin gingen sie; sie brauchten sich im Gehen nicht umzuwenden. _

_Und in der Mitte zwischen den Gestalten sah es aus, wie wenn feurige Kohlen brennen, und wie Fackeln, die zwischen den Gestalten hin und her fuhren. Das Feuer leuchtete und aus dem Feuer kamen Blitze. _

_Und die Gestalten liefen hin und her, dass es aussah wie Blitze. _

_Als ich die Gestalten sah, siehe, da stand je ein Rad auf der Erde bei den vier Gestalten, bei ihren vier Angesichtern. _

_Die Räder waren anzuschauen wie ein Türkis und waren alle vier gleich, und sie waren so gemacht, dass ein Rad im andern war. _

_Nach allen vier Seiten konnten sie gehen; sie brauchten sich im Gehen nicht umzuwenden. _

_Und sie hatten Felgen, und ich sah, ihre Felgen waren voller Augen ringsum bei allen vier Rädern. _

_Und wenn die Gestalten gingen, so gingen auch die Räder mit, und wenn die Gestalten sich von der Erde emporhoben, so hoben die Räder sich auch empor._

_Und nichts und niemand kann sie aufhalten, es sei denn sie wären geschützt durch die Liebe und gebunden an die Macht des Feuers._

Mit Entsetzen schauten Alatäriel und Columbine Harry ins Gesicht.

Nun beruhigte Harry seine beiden Frauen: „Also sind wir oder in diesem Fall ich prädestiniert, die Cheruben aufzuhalten und den letzten Kristall aus der Büchse der Pandora zu entnehmen!"

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Alatäriel.

Und Columbine fragte direkt im Anschluss: „Ja erzähl!"

„Nun zum einen, hoffe ich doch, das ihr mich genau so liebt wie ich euch, oder?" dabei grinste er schelmisch.

Nun grinsten Alatäriel und Columbine und sagten wieder einmal synchron: „Na ja, mal schauen!"

„Hey, hey!" wehrte sich nun Harry.

Dann aber erklärte er weiter: „Und außerdem bin ich doch mit Tjark und Chazor gebunden und habe dadurch wie schon öfter bewiesen die Macht über das Feuer!"

„Das trifft doch auch auf uns zu!" stellte Alatäriel fest.

„Stimmt, dann könnten wir das auch, oder?" dabei legte Columbine ihren Kopf schief.

„Ihr habt ja recht. Dann müssen wir nur noch das Ritual zur Verschmelzung der Kristalle durchführen und dann haben wir die ultimative Kraft, um Voldemort endlich zu besiegen!"

Nun nahmen Columbine und Alatäriel Harry liebevoll in ihre Arme und Columbine fragte: „Und wo wollen wir danach dann leben?"

Nun war auch Alatäriel neugierig und fragte nach: „Hast du dir nicht schon Gedanken darüber gemacht"

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Bisher hatten wir immer so viel um die Ohren, da kam ich noch nie auf den Gedanken oder die Frage, wo wir denn zukünftig leben würden..."

Nach einer Pause und etwas skeptisch bis leicht ärgerlich dreinschauenden Frauen, was Harry aber nicht bemerkte, sinnierte er weiter: „Na ja, vielleicht hier, oder auch auf Black Manor, es ist doch eigentlich nicht so wichtig im Moment, denke ich. Wir sollten erst einmal das Übel beseitigen und dann können wir immer noch weiter sehen!"

Er merkte nicht, dass dies Alatäriel und Columbine überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Kommt lasst uns die Kinder holen und frühstücken!" sagte es und verschwand auch schon, ganz in Gedanken.

„Ich weiß nicht, er könnten schon auch an die Zukunft denken, oder?" fragte Alatäriel Columbine.

Columbine nickte und sagte: „Ich weiß auch nicht, was er sich so immer denkt... lass uns die Kinder holen!"

Damit begaben sich die beiden ins Kinderzimmer.

Dort saß Harry zusammen mit den vier Kleinen am Boden und alberte mit ihnen herum.

„Los lasst uns frühstücken!" sagte Columbine.

„Spielkind…" motzte Alatäriel.

Harry runzelte nur seine Stirn, stand auf und gemeinsam gingen sie in den kleinen Salon und frühstückten.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie mit den Kindern an den Strand. Während die Kinder am toben waren, sprach Harry Alatäriel und Columbine an: „Was ist denn los mit euch? Seid ihr sauer auf mich?"

Sie schauten ihn an und dann sagte Columbine: „Musst du alle so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen?"

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Du bist hier nur am rumalbern und Blödsinn am machen. Aber alleine schon die Erziehung solltest du ernster nehmen!"

„Nur weil ich auch ein Mal etwas Spaß haben will… andererseits vielleicht habt ihr ja Recht und ich eigne mich nicht besonders als Vater…" sagte er bedrückt.

„Na, ja, das eigentlich wollten wir damit nicht sagen!" wiegelte Columbine ab

Und Alatäriel fügte hinzu: „Sicher müssen wir auch noch lernen, doch nur Spaß haben geht halt nicht!"

Harry war nicht so begeistert, aber andererseits konnte er das auch verstehen. Er verabschiedete sich von seiner Familie, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Am Nachmittag kam er ganz aufgeregt zurück und wedelte mit einem dicken Buch: „Hier habe ich die letzen Informationen gefunden, um den Kristall mit der Macht des weißen Lichtes her zu stellen. Dafür ist es am Besten, wenn wir nach Atlantis zurück kehren!"

Alatäriel und Columbine waren auch begeistert, wollten aber noch einmal in die Winkelgasse, um ein zu kaufen. Das gefiel zwar Harry nicht so gut, aber er fügte sich.

So machten sie sich bereit, schliefen aber noch eine Nacht im Potter Manor, um dann am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück zum Grimauld Platz zu teleportieren.

Dort schreckten Remus und Tonks auf, als sie so unerwartet und ohne Vorwarnung erschienen. Sie hatten gerade die Tagespropheten gelesen!

Nach dem sie sich begrüßt hatten fiel der Blick von Columbine auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten.

Stirnrunzelnd nah sie ich sich zu Lesen und Alatäriel setzte sich neben sie. Auch Harry gesellte sich dazu, um mit zu lesen. Während dessen waren Tonks und Remus auffallend nervös geworden.

**_Harry Potter am Leben und in festen Händen!_**

**_Wie wir vor kurzen erfahren haben erfreut sich der-Junge-der-lebt bester Gesundheit. Er wurde in Begleitung der reizenden Mitschülerin Mrs. Cho Chang gesehen. Sie selber stand uns dankenswerter Weise für ein Statement zur Verfügung: _**

Mrs. Chang: „Wir sind seit Anfang der Ferien ein Paar, ich betone ein glückliches Paar. Ich bin außerordentlich glücklich und hoffe, dass wir mehr als nur lange zusammen sein werden. Er ist auch nicht häufig an zu treffen. Die letzten Male war es am 28. November und am 17. Februar, wo wir länger zusammen waren. Er hat ja so viel zu tun, aber es ist leider geheim. Nur mir hat er davon erzählt, wie sie sich sicher denken können!"

Der Ort in dem ‚Der junge der lebt' wohnte, ist nach Angaben des Ministeriums völlig unbekannt. Das Ministerium untersucht derzeit, wie Hilfe von Mrs. Chang mit Harry Potter Kontakt aufnehmen kann!

Wir halten sie natürlich weiter auf dem Laufenden, sobald wir weitere Neuigkeiten über den Held der Zaubererwelt erhalten.

Rita Kimkorn

_**Freie Reporterin**_

**_Für den Tagesprophet._**

Nachdem die drei den Artikel gelesen hatten fuhr Harry zornig auf: „Was bildet sich diese dumme Kuh ein. Ich war doch nie mit der zusammen! Und die Kimkorn schreibt doch sowieso nur Schund!"

Alatäriel hatte derweil ein kleines Notizbüchlein hervor geholt und blätterte nun darin. Columbine schaute ihr interessiert zu. Dann nickten sich die beiden zu und Alatäriel sagte: „Wir haben hier alle deine Reisen in deine Zeit mit dokumentiert, wie du weißt. Und tatsächlich warst du am 28. November und am 17. Februar hier gewesen!"

Columbine fügte hinzu: „Und außerdem waren das die einzigen Termine, wo du den ganzen Tag alleine weg warst! Was hast du da gemacht?"

Harry schaute beide fragend an: „Was soll das denn heißen? Spioniert ihr mir nach? Ich hatte sicher wichtige zu tun! Das ist wohl das Letzte, das ihr glaubt, ich hätte was mit der Chang gehabt!" antwortete er zornig.

„Aber du weißt nicht, was du an den Tagen gemacht hast!" schrie ihn nun Alatäriel an.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie dumme Kühe, wenn ihr dem Schundblatt glaubt!" brüllte Harry nun zurück.

„Komisch es ist aber dein Schundblatt!" wurde er nun von Columbine angeschrien.

Dann schauten sich Columbine und Alatäriel an: „Wenn das so ist, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute, komm Columbine!" sagte Alatäriel in einem eisigen Ton.

Alatäriel nickte und sagte: „Wir gehen zu unseren Eltern, wir wollen dich nicht mehr sehen!" dann nahmen sich die beiden die Kinder und waren auch schon verschwunden.

Entsetzt schauten Remus und Tonks zu Harry, der es selber nicht fassen konnte….

* * *

Jetzt bin ich selber gespannt, wie es weiter geht. Kommen die drei wieder zusammen oder wird es eine endgülzige Trennung geben. Wird am Ende möglicherwise sogar Voldi gewinnen...

...Mal schauen was mir so noch dazu einfällt! Vielleicht sagt ihr mir ja dazu etwas Reviews!!!!


	28. Alles hat ein Ende!

**Anm.:** Schon geht es weiter. War das letzte Kapitel auch etwas kürzer, wird nun diese hier wieder mal ein wenig länger!

Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Alatäriel hatte derweil ein kleines Notizbüchlein hervor geholt und blätterte nun darin. Columbine schaute ihr interessiert zu. Dann nickten sich die beiden zu und Alatäriel sagte: „Wir haben hier alle deine Reisen in deine Zeit mit dokumentiert, wie du weißt. Und tatsächlich warst du am 28. November und am 17. Februar hier gewesen!"

Columbine fügte hinzu: „Und außerdem waren das die einzigen Termine, wo du den ganzen Tag alleine weg warst! Was hast du da gemacht?"

Harry schaute beide fragend an: „Was soll das denn heißen? Spioniert ihr mir nach? Ich hatte sicher wichtige zu tun! Das ist wohl das Letzte, das ihr glaubt, ich hätte was mit der Chang gehabt!" antwortete er zornig.

„Aber du weißt nicht, was du an den Tagen gemacht hast!" schrie ihn nun Alatäriel an.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie dumme Kühe, wenn ihr dem Schundblatt glaubt!" brüllte Harry nun zurück.

„Komisch es ist aber dein Schundblatt!" wurde er nun von Columbine angeschrien.

Dann schauten sich Columbine und Alatäriel an: „Wenn das so ist, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute, komm Columbine!" sagte Alatäriel in einem eisigen Ton.

Alatäriel nickte und sagte: „Wir gehen zu unseren Eltern, wir wollen dich nicht mehr sehen!" dann nahmen sich die beiden die Kinder und waren auch schon verschwunden.

Entsetzt schauten Remus und Tonks zu Harry, der es selber nicht fassen konnte….

* * *

**Harrys letzter Versuch … oder … Alles hat ein Ende!**

„Was war denn das?" fragte Harry in Richtung Tonks und Remus.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Tonks hingegen hob nur ihre Augenbrauen, bevor sie sagte: „Weißt du denn, was du zu den Tagen eigentlich gemacht hast?"

Nun brauste Harry wieder auf: „Was willst du damit sagen? Was glaubst du denn von mir? Meinst du denn ich hätte was mit Chang, der doofen Kuh?"

Nun zuckte Tonks mit den Schultern: „Ist schon komisch. Am Besten ist halt, du findest heraus, was an diesen Tagen war!"

„Ich denke auch, du musst versuchen heraus zu bekommen, was du an diesen Tagen gemacht hast!"

Harry nickte, dann sagte er: „Zuerst einmal gehe ich aber zurück nach Atlantis und versuche mit Alatäriel und Columbine zu sprechen!"

Ohne sich noch weiter auf zu halten, kontaktierte er Mohadiph telepatisch und bat um ein Treffen in dessen ehemaligen Schloss. Dann teleportierte Harry in ihr Stammsitz auf Atlantis.

„Hallo Mohadiph, wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry

Mohadiph schaute ihn fragend und nachdenklich an und sagte: „Mach dir mal um mich weniger Gedanken. Du solltest dich eher fragen, wie es dir geht und was du nun machen willst? Was ist denn eigentlich passiert? Ich meine halt aus deiner Sicht?"

Harry, der schon wieder leicht sauer geworden war, beruhigte sich dann doch schnell und antwortete: „Also erst einmal möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken, das du scheinbar vernünftig mit mir sprechen willst."

Mohadiph klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schultern und sagte dann: „Eigentlich habe ich nicht geglaubt, das es irgend etwas geben könnten, das euch entzweien könnte. Am wenigsten glaube ich daran, das irgendeiner von euch dreien etwas machen könnte, was solch einem Vertrauensbruch darstellen würde, Harry!"

„Ich muss dir nochmals herzlich danken, Mohadiph. Also, erst einmal möchte ich festhalten, dass ich wirklich nie fremd gegangen bin und es auch nie vorhabe, das schwöre ich. Ich weiß, dass erschwerend hinzu kommt, dass der Bericht in der Zeitung veröffentlicht wurde, die uns zum größten Teil gehört. Aber er wurde von einer freien Journalistin, das ist jemand, der nicht in der Zeitung angestellt ist, verfasst. Scheinbar wollte sie mir auch noch eins auswischen, da wir sowieso kein gutes Verhältnis zu einander haben!"

„Am Besten wäre es, Harry, wenn du herausfinden könntest, was du an diesen Tagen tatsächlich gemacht hast!" schlug Mohadiph vor.

Dann sprach er weiter: „Was mir noch aufgefallen ist, liegt mehr im Verhalten von Columbine und Alatäriel. Sie benehmen sich auch ihrer Familie sehr distanziert gegen über. Sind sie vielleicht schwanger oder krank?"

Harry schüttelte betrübt seinen Kopf: „Nein, krank sind sie nicht, zumindest weis ich nichts davon und wir hatten uns in letzter Zeit eigentlich nur erholt und schwanger können sie nicht sein, da die Heilzeit nach diesem Fluch, den sie auf Miy'Vrel abbekommen haben noch ungefähr zwei Wochen andauert!"

Mohadiph schaute ihn nachdenklich an und sagte: „Ich würde trotzdem erst einmal versuchen, mit Alatäriel und Columbine zu sprechen. Dann kannst du immer noch weiter sehen!"

„Weißt du wo sie sind?"

„Mohadiph schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Nein ich weiß es nicht, wo sie sich aufhalten. Ich weiß nur, dass sie gemeinsam mit den Kindern, also alle sechs zusammen unterwegs sind. Aber wo, keine Ahnung!"

Harry nickte und machte sich dann auf, seine Frauen zu sprechen. Da das Schloss der Elfen näher war teleportierte er zu erst dort hin. Er traf dort auf Telrúnya Sáralondë und Lúthien Sáralondë, die Eltern von Alatäriel. Sie sahen sehr bedrückt und traurig aus.

Telrúnya Sáralondë begrüßte Harry ebenso herzlich, wie Lúthien Sáralondë. Dann fragte sie: „Was ist denn eigentlich los mit euch. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das gerade du wirklich fremd gegangen sein sollst!"

„Ich mir auch nicht, was ist den eigentlich passiert?" wollte auch Lúthien Sáralondë wissen.

Harry erklärte was vorgefallen war und auch davon, das es schon Unstimmigkeiten während des Urlaubs auf Potter Manor gegeben hatte.

Kurz darauf erschienen auch noch Aksana Yewwitch und Fredegar Yewwitch, die Eltern von Columbine. Auch sie begrüßten Harry liebevoll und waren auch geschockt über das Verhalten ihrer Tochter. Auch ihnen erklärte Harry, was er kurz zuvor schon Telrúnya Sáralondë und Lúthien Sáralondë erzählt hatte.

Lúthien Sáralondë sagte dann: „Harry weißt du, was du an den zwei Tagen eigentlich gemacht hast?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Fredegar Yewwitch: „Kannst du das nicht nachprüfen?"

Harry schaute sie beide nachdenklich an bevor er mehr zu sich selbst sprach: „Ich glaube es war Alatäriel, die hatte derweil wir über den Artikel sprachen ein kleines Notizbüchlein hervor geholt und darin geblättert. Dabei hatte Columbine ihr interessiert zugeschaut. Dann haben sich die beiden zugenickt und Alatäriel hatte gesagt: „Wir haben hier alle deine Reisen in deine Zeit mit dokumentiert, wie du weißt. Und tatsächlich warst du am 28. November und am 17. Februar hier gewesen!" Ja genau so war es! Also muss ich wirklich dort gewesen sein. Vielleicht weiß ja mein Anwalt und Vermögensverwalter, Mr. Laurence **Ackourey von **Sills Cummis Epstein & Gross P.C. etwas, was ich in der Zeit gemacht habe?"

Lúthien Sáralondë sagte aufgeregt: „Harry das ist eine sehr gute Idee!"

Harry nickte noch immer in Gedanken.

Fredegar Yewwitch: „Am Besten machst du dich sofort auf den Weg!"

„Wisst ihr wo ich die beiden und unsere Kinder finden kann?"

Aksana Yewwitch und Telrúnya Sáralondë legten beruhigend ihre Hände auf seine Unterarme und Aksana sagte: „Ich nehme an, das sie alle im Haus, wo ihr euch kennen gelernt habt, sind und über eure gemeinsame Zukunft nachdenken."

„Wobei sie im Moment eigentlich total sauer auf dich, Harry, sind! Ich kann mir aber keinen Reim darauf machen, wieso sie sich so extrem verhalten?" sagte Telrúnya nachdenklich.

Harry kam eine Idee, während er seine Schwiegermütter anschaute: „Ich werde auch noch mal nach Miy'Vrel gehen. Vielleicht kann mir Yalartis Yalim der neue Anführer der Yassalar weiter helfen. Schließlich haben Krieger seines Volkes diesen Fluch auf Columbine und Alatäriel gesprochen…"

Aksana Yewwitch und Telrúnya Sáralondë hatten einen glückliche Ausdruck in den Augen: „Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Mach das am Besten zu erst und dann versuche heraus zu finden, wo du tatsächlich warst und was du in der Zeit gemacht hast!"

Harry bedankte sich bei den Vieren und machte sich auf den Weg. Wie geplant teleportierte er zuerst nach Miy'Vrel. Dort angekommen begab er sich in der Hauptstadt in die große Ratshalle. Wie es der Zufall so wollte waren sogar alle vertreten. Tuyjif, der Anführer der Flammenherzen mit seinen Ehefrauen Reanen und Faeanlas, dann der Anführer der Nachtelben, Berdrsa Faelulas mit Ehefrau Isgaen Faelulas dann auch König Gorlodra von den Karôs Adar mit seiner Ehefrau Königin Thobdra und zu guter letzt auch noch Yalartis Yalim, der neue Anführer der Yassalar.

Nachdem sie sich alle aufs ausgiebigste begrüßt hatten wurde Harry in erster Linie von den Frauen gefragt, wo denn Alatäriel und Columbine geblieben seien.

Nun erklärte Harry, was alles vorgefallen war und das sie sich im Moment getrennt hätten und er auch nicht mehr weiter wüsste.

Yalartis Yalim hatte eine leichte Rötung im Gesicht und machte auch einen leicht geknickten Eindruck. Harry und die anderen bemerkten das und er sprach ihn darauf hin an: „Was ist los mit dir, es hängt doch sicher mit meiner Situation zusammen, oder?"

„Stimmt, Majestät, es ist so, das ich vergaß ihnen etwas wichtiges mit zu teilen…"

Hier unterbrach Harry Yalartis Yalim: „Lass das mit dem Majestät. Wenn wir unter uns sind, dann haben wir vereinbart, dass wir uns duzen, oder nicht! Wichtig ist nur, das ich alles erfahre, was mir helfen kann, um diese Situation zu meistern!"

Yalartis Yalim nickte, dann erklärte er: „Es ist so. Der Spruch, der auf deine Frauen gesprochen wurde hat zur Folge, dass sie sich die letzten vier Wochen als nicht geliebt und nicht begehrenswert vor kommen. Du müsstest eigentlich nur lebevoller mit ihnen umgehen und alles wäre wieder im Lot. Da aber anscheinend diese Person behauptet, mit dir in Kontakt gewesen zu sein, verschlimmert die Auswirkung des Fluches ungemein…." Hier stockte Yalartis Yalim und hatte einen Hochroten Kopf.

Harry schaute ihn fragend an und auch die anderen wussten nicht ein zu schätzen, warum Yalartis Yalim jetzt mit der Erklärung abbrach.

„Was ist los? Warum erzählst du nicht weiter? Los spuck es aus! So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, oder?"

Nun druckste Yalartis Yalim herum, bevor er leise und verunsichert weiter fort fuhr: „Eigentlich müsstest du in diesem speziellen Fall mit deinen Frauen … ähm … also … ähm … intim werden!" Jetzt schnaufte Yalartis Yalim durch, es war gesagt. Nun schaute er Harry erwartungsvoll an, wie wohl seine Reaktion sein.

Der grinste und wurde aber auch ein wenig rot.

Reanen und Faeanlas, die Ehefrauen von Tuyjif, dem Anführer der Flammenherzen, die sowieso etwas offener mit Beziehungen umgingen grinsten und Reanen sagte: „Na du Hengst dann kläre mal alles auf und dann schnapp sie dir, deine Beiden und mach sie glücklich!"

Und Faeanlas fügte hinzu: „Am Besten schaust du, das sie gleich wieder schwanger werden…"

„Danke, danke, sehr nett und aufschlussreich, eure Ausführungen. Wollt ihr mir nicht auch noch empfehlen, mit welchen Stellungen ich meine Frauen glücklich machen soll?" sagte er leicht ironisch.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst?" neckte Faeanlas

Und Reanen sagte: „Scheu dich nicht zu fragen!"

Nach einem kurzen Zwinkern in Richtung Tuyjif, ihrem Ehemann, sagte nun Harry süffisant grinsend: „Also ein paar Tipps könnt ihr mir ruhig geben. Aber dann, wenn ich recht bedenke, sollte ich ja nicht unvorbereitet sein, sollten wir das doch auch gleich probieren oder?"

Reanen und Faeanlas schauten erst Harry entsetzt an, um dann bestürzt ihren Mann an zu schauen. Der hob abwehrend seine Hände und sagte: „Wenn das mein König wünscht, Reanen und Faeanlas, dann müssen wir wohl oder übel gehorchen und ihr müsst ihm zu Dienste sein!"

Völlig geschockt gingen ihre Blicke zwischen Harry und Tuyjif hin und her. Auch die anderen schauten sich das alles fragend an. Die beiden, Harry und Tuyjif, stellten sich zusammen und Harry sagte trocken: „Na weist du, ich bleib doch bei meinen beiden und du bei deinen beiden…"

„Wenn es sein muss!" war Tuyjifs einzige Antwort.

Dann grinsten sich Harry und Tuyjif an und gaben sich eine high five. Nun realisierten alle, dass sie von den Beiden rein gelegt worden waren.

Harry bedankte sich besonders bei Yalartis Yalim und versprach sich mit seiner dann hoffentlich wieder vereinigten Familie, so schnell wie möglich hier wieder sehen zu lassen!

Danach teleportierte er in den Grimauld Platz und ging mit Remus und Tonks zu seinem Anwalt und Vermögensverwalter, Mr. Laurence **Ackourey. Sie betraten die gemeinsam die Kanzlei und wurden auch sofort vor gelassen.**

**Harry begrüßte ihn: „Hallo** Laurence, wie geht es dir so?"

Laurence **Ackourey: „Mir geht es recht gut, Harry, was führt euch zu mir? In Fragen deines Vermögens hättest du auch alles mit Remus klären können. Er ist über alles vollkommen im Bilde!"**

**Remus nickte und sagte: „Ich weiß auch nicht, was momentan los ist, und warum wir hier sind. Wir sind ziemlich überstürzt hier her gegangen!"**

**Nun erklärte Harry **Laurence **Ackourey, was sich derweil in der Beziehung alles abgespielt hatte. Dann sagte er abschließend: „**es war dann Alatäriel, die derweil wir über den Artikel sprachen ein kleines Notizbüchlein hervor geholt hatte und darin geblättert hatte. Dabei hatte Columbine ihr interessiert zugeschaut. Dann haben sich die beiden zugenickt und Alatäriel hatte gesagt: „Wir haben hier alle deine Reisen in deine Zeit mit dokumentiert, wie du weißt. Und tatsächlich warst du am 28. November und am 17. Februar hier gewesen!"

Laurence **Ackourey: „Also willst du möglichst von mir wissen, was du an den beiden Tagen, **am 28. November und am 17. Februar, gemacht hast, richtig?"

Harry nickte nur sehr aufgeregt und dann blätterte Laurence **Ackourey auch schon konzentriert in seinem Terminkalender.**

**Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als er erklärte: „Also, du warst tatsächlich sowohl am **28. November als auch am 17. Februar zu erst hier bei mir gewesen. Beide Male hattest du einen Termin bei Gringotts. Es waren beides mehrstündige Termine, wie ich mir vermerkt hatte. Außerdem bist du beide Male sofort wieder zurück zu deiner Familie und konntest nie lange hier bleiben. Ich hoffe dir hilft das weiter!"

Harry war aufgeregt aber auch verunsichert, da es sich beide Male um langwierige Termine gehandelt haben sollte.

Laurence **Ackourey schrieb etwas in ein Notizbuch, bemerkte die Fragenden Blicke der drei und sagte dann: „Das ist eine neue Errungenschaft. Hiermit kann ich mit deinem Ansprechpartner bei Gringotts, Mr. Hopindock, direkt Kontakt aufnehmen und ihm auch Fragen zu schicken. Er hat mir geantwortet, dass er diese Auskunft leider nur dir persönlich weiter geben darf. Wir können aber sofort rüber kommen. Er erwartet dich!"**

**Damit begaben sich die vier auf direktem Weg zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Mr. Hopindock, Harrys persönlicher Ansprechpartner bei den Kobolden begrüßte ihn: „Willkommen bei Gringotts. Lassen sie uns gleich in meine Büro gehen!"**

Sie betraten das geräumige und gemütliche Büro. Dann fragte **Mr. Hopindock seinen Blick an Harry gerichtet: „Darf ich offen sprechen?"**

**„Natürlich ich haben vor keinem der dreien ein Geheimnis! Können sie mir sagen, was ich sowohl am **28. November als auch am 17. Februar hier bei ihnen gemacht habe?**" Harry war verständlicher maßen aufgeregt.**

**Aber auch **Laurence **Ackourey, Remus und Tonks konnten ihre Aufregung und Neugierde kaum zügeln.**

**Mr. Hopindock holte Luft und dann erklärte er: „Sie waren an beiden Terminen hier bei mir persönlich. Am **28. November hatten sie den Termin bei mir, um zum einen Mal den Zugang für ihre Frauen zu ihrem gesamten Vermögen zu ermöglichen. Dafür hatten wir die beiden Ringe magisch angepasst. Sie waren dafür insgesamt sechs Stunden hier bei mir, da es ein sehr aufwendiger Zauber war, da die anderen Eigenschaften der Ringe nicht eingeschränkt werden sollten! Dann waren sie am 17. Februar hier. An diesem Tag haben sie für ihre Kinder die Verliese eröffnet und hier auch noch die Anhänger herstellen lassen, die ihnen die garantierte Sicherheit für ihre Verliese, egal was ihnen oder ihren Frauen passieren würde, auf Lebzeiten zu sichern. Diese Vorgänge waren noch aufwendiger, besonders da sie sie in vierfacher Ausfertigung hergestellt werden mussten. Dafür hatten wir laut meinen Unterlagen sogar acht Stunden zusammen gesessen. Ich hoffe ihnen mit diesen Informationen geholfen zu haben!"

Harry war am Strahlen. Ein lächeln glitt über sein ganzes Gesicht. Dann bemerkte er, dass Tonks leicht rot geworden war und fragte: „Warum wirst du rot? So schlimm war das doch nicht!"

„Na ja", druckste Tonks, „ehrlich gesagt, war ich nicht so von deiner Unschuld überzeugt. Entschuldigung!"

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sagte ein wenig enttäuscht zu Remus gewandt: „Scheinbar glauben unsere Frauen erst einmal das schlechteste von uns…"

Remus hob nur eine Augenbraue und sagte dann zu Tonks: „Na mal schauen, wann du mir etwas vorwirfst. Vielleicht bin ich dann mit einem Wehrwolfweibchen bei Vollmond fremd gegangen…"

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir leid tut! Was soll ich den noch machen?" beschwerte sich Tonks.

Remus sah Harry an und fragte: „Kannst du uns mit nach Atlantis nehmen?"

Harry nickte und schaute ihn fragend an.

Remus hingegen drehte sich zu Tonks: „Ich denke du kannst Harry helfen, indem du die Situation, wie sie sich tatsächlich abgespielt hat und was der Grund für Harrys Abwesenheit war, Alatäriel und Columbine erklärst!"

Tonks schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll an und nach kurzem Zögern nickte er ihr zu.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von **Mr. Hopindock und Harry bedankte sich noch persönlich: „Wirklich, Mr. Hopindock, das war mehr als wichtig für mich. Könnte ich darüber bitte noch ein magisch abgesichertes Dokument erhalten. Vielleicht brauche ich das noch!"**

**Mr. Hopindock nickte und kurz darauf hielt Harry eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand, mit der entsprechenden Bestätigung und Beschreibung der Termine.**

**Sie brachten dann noch **Laurence **Ackourey zurück in seine Kanzlei, um dann direkt gemeinsam nach Atlantis zu teleportieren. **

Harry hatte sie zu Mohadiph gebracht, wo gerade zufälliger Weise sowohl Alatäriels Eltern, Telrúnya Sáralondë und Lúthien Sáralondë, als auch Columbines Eltern, Aksana Yewwitch und Fredegar Yewwitch gerade anwesend.

Nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten erklärte Telrúnya Sáralondë an Harry gerichtet: „Sie sind alle total aufgelöst. Alle sechs sind dauernd am Weinen. Sieh nur zu, das du das wieder eingerenkt bekommst!"

Aksana Yewwitch: „Hoffentlich hast du uns was gutes mit zu teilen. Das ist ja nicht mehr aus zu halten. Wenn es sein muss, dann gib es einfach zu und es wird sich sicher wieder einrenken!"

Lúthien Sáralondë, Fredegar Yewwitch und Mohadiph nickten ernst, doch nun war es an Harry etwas lauter zu werden: „Glaubt ihr wirklich, das ich meine Frauen hintergangen hätte! Oder das ich sie traurig machen wollte!" er war nun richtig zornig aufgesprungen.

Remus hielt ihn in seiner ruhigen Art zurück und versuchte das Ganze wieder ein zu renken: „Also jetzt seid alle einmal ruhig. Wir haben folgendes festgestellt. Zum einen war Harry an den beiden Tagen tatsächlich in der Winkelgasse…!" dann erklärte Remus was an den beiden Terminen vorgefallen war und was die Ergebnisse waren. Am Anfang hatten alle mit leicht zornigen Blicken und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da gestanden. Doch dies war am Ende einer tiefen Bestürzung gewichen. Besonders als Harry ihnen dann noch das Dokument zeigte, mit dem Kommentar: „Mir würdet ihr ja nicht glauben, aber das hier ist nicht zu fälschen!" und damit zeigte er ihnen das Pergament.

Nun wollten sich alle fünf bei Harry entschuldigen, doch er war, verständlicher Weise, sehr gekränkt. Er sagte nur kurz: „Lassen wir das! Wichtig ist, wo finde ich meine Familie!"

Mohadiph sagte: „Sie sind tatsächlich an dem Ort, wo ihr euch kennen gelernt habt. Lass uns alle zusammen hin gehen!"

Trocken und emotionslos sagte Harry nur: „Dann los. Ich will das jetzt klären!" damit verschwanden auch schon alle gemeinsam und erschienen kurz darauf an dem Haus mit dem wunderschönen See.

Tatsächlich saß dort seine Familie gerade am See, sich in den Armen haltend. Sie bemerkten natürlich, dass jemand gekommen war und drehten sich um. Die Kinder wollten, als sie ihren Vater sahen, sofort zu Harry laufen, wurden aber von Alatäriel und Columbine zurück gehalten.

Die Eltern von Columbine und Alatäriel gingen auf sie zu und sprachen erst kurz mit ihnen und kamen dann zurück zu Harry und den anderen.

„Wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass sich alles geklärt hat!" teilte Telrúnya Sáralondë mit.

Und Aksana Yewwitch sagte noch: „Natürlich wollten wir dir das überlassen, ihnen zu erklären!"

Fredegar Yewwitch sagte noch: „Entschuldige, das wir zum Schluss an dir gezweifelt hatten. Wir lieben halt unsere Kinder und Enkel!"

„Ja auch mir tut es sehr leid, obwohl dir das sicher erst einmal nicht hilft!" bestätigte auch noch Lúthien Sáralondë.

Harry ging auf Columbine und Alatäriel zu und schaute sie liebevoll, ängstlich aber auch irgendwie musternd an, als Alatäriel fragte: „Und was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung zu sagen?"

Columbine fragte noch: „Glaube ja nicht, das wir dir so einfach verzeihen werden!"

Die anderen zogen alle samt deutlich hörbar die Luft ein, da sie die aufbrausenden Gemüter der drei sehr wohl kannten.

Harry blieb aber wieder Erwarten völlig ruhig, zumindest nach außen hin, als er die Gegenfrage stellte: „Ihr seid euch also sicher, das ich das was in dem Artikel im Tagespropheten stand auch so gemacht haben? Könnte es nicht auch sein, dass das eine Verleumdung war?"

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab.

Alatäriel und Columbine waren aber genau so stur wie er und sagten nichts. Außer das sie feuchte Augen hatten war ihnen nichts an zu merken.

Dann nahem sich Tonks ein Herz, ging auf die drei zu und erklärte: „Als wirklich ihr drei seid so etwas von stur. Das gibt es ja nicht mehr."

Und an Alatäriel und Columbine gerichtet: „Bevor ihr, wie wir alle uns tausend Mal entschuldigen müssen, sollten ihr erst einmal Harry zuhören, was sich wirklich an diesen beiden Tagen abgespielt hat!"

Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und sagte: „Nun erklär schon was war!"

„Die glauben mir doch sowieso nicht! Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn mehr!"

Jetzt kam Remus dazu und motzte ihn an: „Jetzt mach nicht auf kleines Kind und beleidigte Leberwurst, sonder sag was du zu sagen hast. Oder willst du diese wundervolle Beziehung und Familie mutwillig zerstören?"

Harry hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt. Er musste Remus zustimmen. Alatäriel und Columbine waren erstaunt, wie Remus seinen Freund Harry angriff und zu Recht wies.

Dann erklärte Harry: „**Am **28. November hatten ich den Termin bei **Mr. Hopindock** von **Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. **Ich war an diesem Tag da, um den Zugang für ihre euch beide zu meinem gesamten Vermögen zu ermöglichen. Dafür hatten wir die beiden Ringe magisch angepasst. Ich war dafür insgesamt sechs Stunden bei Gringotts bei **Mr. Hopindock**, da es ein sehr aufwendiger Zauber war, da die anderen Eigenschaften der Ringe nicht eingeschränkt werden sollten!"

Entsetzen machte sich auf den Gesichtern von Alatäriel und Columbine breit.

Harry erklärte weiter: „Dann waren sie am 17. Februar war ich nochmals bei **Mr. Hopindock** von **Gringotts**. An diesem Tag haben ich für unsere Kinder die Verliese eröffnet und hier auch noch die Anhänger herstellen lassen, die ihnen die garantierte Sicherheit für ihre Verliese, egal was mir oder euch passieren würde, auf Lebzeiten zu sichern. Diese Vorgänge waren noch aufwendiger, besonders da sie sie in vierfacher Ausfertigung hergestellt werden mussten. Dafür hatten wir laut den Unterlagen von **Mr. Hopindock** sogar acht Stunden zusammen gesessen!"

Nun liefen bei Alatäriel und Columbine die Tränen in Strömen, als sie realisierten, was sie in ihrer Eifersucht angestellt hatten. Sie wollten Harry in den Arm nehmen, doch der wehrte zum Entsetzen aller ab.

Dann sagte er ruhig und bestimmt: „Wartet, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich möchte euch das hier noch geben. Das beinhaltet die magische Bestätigung, das sich alles wie eben gesagt so zugetragen hat!"

Damit gab er ihnen das Pergament und drehte sich um. Dann ging er von allen weg.

Entsetzen machte sich breit und Panik. In dem Moment aber rissen sich die Kinder los und rannten hinter Harry her und hatten ihn gleich darauf umringt.

Lily-Aksana sagte schluchzend: „Daddy sei nicht mehr böse!"

Alicia-Telrúnya hatte auch Tränen in den Augen, als sie sagte: „Die Mamis haben dich doch auch ganz doll lieb!"

Sirius-Fredegar konnte nur mühsam sagen: „Hey bleib hier und gib unseren Moms ein Bussi!"

Und James-Lúthien meinte stockend: „Und drück sie ganz doll. Du hast sie doch auch lieb!"

Harry war stehen geblieben und schaute in die Ferne. Dann holte er tief Luft und drehte sich zu seinen Kindern um. Jetzt konnte jeder sehen, dass ihm die Tränen in Strömen das Gesicht herunter floss. Dann kniete er sich nieder und nahm seine Kinder ganz liebevoll in seine kräftigen Arme.

Kurz darauf wurden alle fünf von zwei weiteren Paar Armen umarmt. Columbine und Alatäriel waren dazu gekommen und hatten sich dazu gekniet.

Wuselig, wie die Kinder waren, lösten sie sich aus der Umarmung der Eltern und stellten sich als Kreis außen um die drei herum, die sich mit Tränen in den Augen anschauten aber wieder etwas auf Distanz gegangen waren. Jeder wollten dem anderen verzeihen, aber sie schafften es einfach nicht, sich dazu durch zu ringen, besonders Harry.

Dann aber wurden sie von ihren Kindern zusammen geschoben. Dann sagten alle vier gemeinsam: „Küssen, küssen, küssen!"

Jetzt konnten Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine sich nicht mehr zurück halten und mussten erst schmunzeln und dann grinsen. Dann sagte Harry noch: „Kinder an die Macht!" und küsste Alatäriel und Columbine abwechselnd und andauernd. Er konnte gar nicht von ihnen ablassen. Derweil machten ihre Kinder eine Art Ringeltanz um ihre Eltern. Sie waren einfach überglücklich.

Auch die anderen erkannten, dass dort eine phantastische Familie zusammen saß, kniete oder tanzte. Allgemeine Erleichterung war das vorherrschende Gefühl!

Dann standen Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine auf, nahmen ihre Kinder an die Hände und gingen zu den anderen zurück.

Es gab ein allgemeines Beglückwünschen und Gratulieren, das sie sich wieder gefunden hatten und das man diese sehr ernste Krise wohl überwunden hätte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten wurde es langsam auch wieder lustiger. Besonders Alatäriel und Columbine aber auch Tonks konnten nicht aus ihrer Haut und wollten Harry schon wieder necken.

Es war Tonks, die den Stein ins rollen brachte: „War da nicht noch was, von wegen du solltest umgehend deine Frauen glücklich mache?"

Alatäriel und Columbine schauten teils überrascht, teils grinsend zu Tonks.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und erklärte Alatäriel und Columbine: „Der Spruch, der auf euch gesprochen wurde hat unter Anderem zur Folge, dass ihr euch die letzten vier Wochen, vor Ablauf des einen Jahres nach dem Fluch, als nicht geliebt und nicht begehrenswert vor kommen würdet. Dann musste Yalartis Yalim noch ins Detail gehen und er erklärte, das ich eigentlich in diesem speziellen Fall mit euch, meinen Frauen … ähm … also … ähm … intim werden müsste!" dann schnaufte Yalartis Yalim durch und wurde aber auch ein wenig rot."

Alatäriel und Columbine schüttelten ihre Köpfe, waren aber am grinsen, wohl sich schon vorbereitend, wie sie Harry damit hoch nehmen könnten.

Harry erklärte dann noch, wie ihn Tuyjif seine Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas, versucht hatten hoch zu nehmen. Alle brachen in Gelächter aus.

Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, der nun nachdem er so erleichtert war, das er seine Familie wieder hatte, musste er doch Tonks ein wenig hoch nehmen: „Warum eigentlich, liebe Nymphodora, war es gerade für dich so wichtig, das ich meine Frauen glücklich zu machen hätte? Fühlst du dich bei deinem Wölfchen unterfordert? War das dein Signal? Soll ich dir dabei helfen?"

Harry hatte kurz vorher noch Remus zu gezwinkert, der nun ebenfalls mit machte, um Tonks hoch zu nehmen: „Also Harry, vielen Dank für dein Angebot. Aber ich glaube du wirst eher nicht benötigt. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann hab ich immer noch Tonks Rufe im Ohr, die immer wieder mit Worten wie, schon wieder, immer noch, kann nicht mehr, und so weiter in den Ohren!"

Harry nickte in Richtung Remus und sagte trocken: „Das kenn ich, davon kann ich auch ein Lied singen!"

Entsetzt schaute Tonks ebenso wie Alatäriel und Columbine zu Remus und dann zu Harry. Beide, Harry und Remus, gingen auf einander zu und gaben sich eine „high five".

Das führte zum allgemeinen Gelächter außer bei Tonks, Alatäriel und Columbine.

Tonks ging dann, nachdem sich die drei mit Blicken verständigt hatten auf Remus zu und sagte an Harry gerichtet: „Kannst du uns bitte wieder in den Grimauld Platz zurück schicken, ich muss meinem großen und kleinen Wolf die Flötentöne beibringen. Ich bin mir sicher, das er dann einige Tage zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen ist…"

Alatäriel und Columbine nickten und Alatäriel sagte: „Harry, Harry, irgendwann schaufelst du dir noch dein eigenes Grab!"

Columbine legte ihren Arm um die Schultern und sagte nur: „Wir versprechen dir, das du in den nächsten Tagen Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig kennen lernen wirst…

* * *

Anm.: Das nächste Kapitel heiß: **Der letzte Kristall**


	29. Der letzte Kristall

**Anm.:** Schon geht es weiter.

Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Harry hatte kurz vorher noch Remus zu gezwinkert, der nun ebenfalls mit machte, um Tonks hoch zu nehmen: „Also Harry, vielen Dank für dein Angebot. Aber ich glaube du wirst eher nicht benötigt. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann hab ich immer noch Tonks Rufe im Ohr, die immer wieder mit Worten wie, schon wieder, immer noch, kann nicht mehr, und so weiter in den Ohren!"

Harry nickte in Richtung Remus und sagte trocken: „Das kenn ich, davon kann ich auch ein Lied singen!"

Entsetzt schaute Tonks ebenso wie Alatäriel und Columbine zu Remus und dann zu Harry. Beide, Harry und Remus, gingen auf einander zu und gaben sich eine „high five".

Das führte zum allgemeinen Gelächter außer bei Tonks, Alatäriel und Columbine.

Tonks ging dann, nachdem sich die drei mit Blicken verständigt hatten auf Remus zu und sagte an Harry gerichtet: „Kannst du uns bitte wieder in den Grimauld Platz zurück schicken, ich muss meinem großen und kleinen Wolf die Flötentöne beibringen. Ich bin mir sicher, das er dann einige Tage zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen ist…"

Alatäriel und Columbine nickten und Alatäriel sagte: „Harry, Harry, irgendwann schaufelst du dir noch dein eigenes Grab!"

Columbine legte ihren Arm um die Schultern und sagte nur: „Wir versprechen dir, das du in den nächsten Tagen Himmel und Hölle gleichzeitig kennen lernen wirst…

Der letzte Kristall!

...so geschah es dann auch - Harry schickte Tonks und Remus per Teleportation zurück in den Grimauld Platz, nicht ohne Remus, hämisch grinsend, einen Stärkungstrank unter zu schieben. Remus verdrehte nur die Augen und war auch schon gemeinsam mit seiner Partnerin verschwunden.

Mohadiph sagte: „So ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen und möchte mich von euch verabschieden!"

Harry hielt Columbine und Alatäriel in seinen Armen und schaute sie liebevoll, glücklich aber auch irgendwie schelmisch grinsend an, als Alatäriel fragte: „Und was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?"

Columbine fragte noch: „Glaube ja nicht, das wir dir so einfach zur Tagesordnung über gehen werden!"

Trocken und emotionslos sagte Harry nur: „Dann los. Lasst uns das unvermeintliche tun! Schicken wir unsere Eltern und Schwiegereltern mit den Kindern fort..." dabei winkte er entlassend dem Rest seiner Familie zu.

Man sah regelrecht, das sich ein Schock bei Telrúnya, Aksana, Fredegar und Lúthien breit machte. Die Kinder aber kicherten.

Dann gingen den Eltern von Columbine und Alatäriel ein Licht auf, das sie veräppelt wurden und so sprachen sie erst kurz mit ihnen und Harry.

„Ich glaube das haben wir auch verdient, diesen kleinen Schocker!" teilte Telrúnya Sáralondë mit.

Und Aksana Yewwitch sagte noch grinsen: „Natürlich werden wir in Zukunft erst einmal nachdenken, bevor wir dich dann wieder gerechtfertigter Weise verachten!"

Fredegar Yewwitch sagte noch: „Entschuldige, das wir zum Schluss an dir gezweifelt hatten. Aber dein Ruf ist auch nicht gerade der Beste, wie du ja weißt!"

„Ja auch mir tut es sehr leid, obwohl eigentlich nicht wirklich...!" bestätigte auch noch Lúthien Sáralondë. Dann grinsten die vier nun, als sie sahen, wie geschockt und mit offenen Mund nun Harry da stand.

Er brauchte einige Zeit, um sie davon zu erholen, dann aber hatte er eine glänzende Idee...

Harry ging nun mit Columbine und Alatäriel auf die vier zu und schaute sie entschuldigend an, als er dann fragte: „Also habt ihr es verstanden? Ich kann mich dann nach weiteren Frauen umschauen?"

Die anderen zogen alle samt deutlich hörbar die Luft ein, da sie die aufbrausenden Gemüter der beiden Frauen von Harry sehr wohl kannten.

Wie, als hätten sie es ein gespielt sagten die beiden auch schon im schönen Wechsel:

Alatäriel: „Es stimmt schon,..!"

Columbine: „Mum, Dad, könntet ihr uns einen Gefallen tun...?"

Alatäriel: „Ja kümmert ihr euch um die Kinder, ..."

Columbine: „Aber bleibt ruhig hier...!"

Alatäriel: „Um den Schallschutz kümmern wir uns..."

Columbine: „...und um unseren Mann ebenso!"

Es war kaum zu glauben, aber, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, gingen alle wieder mit einander um. Glück und Harmonie waren wieder die vorherrschenden Gefühle.

Harry sagte dann mit Alatäriel und Columbine im Arm an seine beiden Schwiegereltern gerichtet: „Jetzt aber Mal im Ernst. Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, euch den Rest des Tages um unsere Kinder zu kümmern? Ich möchte mich erst einmal unter sechs Augen mit euren Töchtern unterhalten. Und dann wollen wir drei sicher auch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen!"

Telrúnya, Aksana, Fredegar und Lúthien stimmten ihnen zu und auch die Kinder freuten sich mit ihren Großeltern zusammen zu sein.

Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine riefen Chazor, Ciryatan und Gelmir, ihre Drachen. Sie erschienen in der Form der Kriegseinhörner. Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine bestiegen sie, verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Familie und ritten gemächlich des Weges.

Auf dem Ritt wurde kaum gesprochen. Sie ritten tiefer und tiefer in den Wald hinein und dann trafen sie auf einen kleinen Fluß, den sie unter der Führung von Harry, aufwärts folgten.

Dann fragte Columbine: „Wohin reiten wir?"

Alatäriel wollte noch wissen: „Du führst uns hier entlang, so sicher, als wärst du hier schon einmal gewesen?"

Harry nickte und erklärten den Beiden: „Das ist richtig, ich war hier schon einmal. Am Ende des Flüsschens ist ein See, der von einem Wasserfall versorgt wird. Dort wartet auf euch eine Überraschung..."

„Und was ist es?" wollte Alatäriel wissen.

Und Columbine, die genau so neugierig war fragte: „Nun sag schon was has du vor? Was wartet dort auf uns?"

Harry musste schmunzeln, schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Wenn ich euch jetzt schon davon erzähle, dann ist es doch keine Überhaschung mehr!"

Nun schauten ihn beide mit ihren besten Hundeblicken an und seufzten: „Biiiitte..."

Harry schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf und sagte so lieb wie er konnte: „Bitte lass mir die Freude. Es dauert auch nur noch eine viertel Stunde.

Alatäriel und Columbine geduldeten sich noch eine Weile. Dann sahen sie alle, das sich vor ihnen der Wald zu lichten anfing. Schließlich konnten alle den kleinen schönen See erkennen, der an der gegenüber liegenden Seite tatsächlich von einem in der sonne glitzernden Wasserfall genährt wurde.

Sie ritten an dem Seeufer entlang und saßen dann am Rand des Wasserfalls ab und überließen ihre Drachen ihren eigenen Wünschen. Harry nahm Columbine und Alatäriel ohne ein Wort zu sagen an die Hände und führte sie hinter dem Wasserfall entlang. Sie bemerkten einen Vorsprung, auf dem sie hinter dem herab rauschenden Wasser entlang gehen konnten, ohne nass zu werden. Dann öffnete sich ein Durchgang, hinter dem dann eine Art verstecktes Tal sichtbar wurde. Es war sehr klein, eigentlich mehr ein großes bewachsenes Loch, von 15-20 Metern Durchmesser. Hier lab am Rand zum Durchgang, durch den sie eben geschritten waren etliche wundervolle Felle, auf denen sie sich nieder ließen.

„Das ist wunder schön..." flüsterte Alatäriel ergriffen.

„Wie ein kleines Paradies!" kam es nun von Columbine.

„...unser kleines Paradies!" sagte nun Harry und nahm beide in seine Arme.

„Hast du bemerkt, wie warm es hier drinnen ist?" wollte Columbine noch wissen.

Alatäriel nickte bestätigend: „Ja es wird fast schon zu war, obwohl wir hier nur sitzen!"

Nun schmunzelte Harry, und sagte: „Ja das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Scheinbar sitzen wir hier auf einer art warmen Quelle, die diese Wärme verursacht...", dann stockte er ein wenig und fuhr dann ein wenig unsicher fort. „...und wenn man sich zu viel bewegt, dann will man sich am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen, so warm wird dann einem hier..."

Das war das Stichwort und Columbine und Alatáriël sprangen auf und drückten ganz leise in Harry auf den Boden herab. Als er nun so am Boden lag lächelten die Beiden Harry an. Ohne sich weiter abzusprechen zogen sie sich genüsslich und langsam aus. Dann gingen sie auf leisen Sohlen zu Harry, der sie wieder einmal nur still bewundernd anschaute.

Seine beiden Frauen knieten sich nieder, streichelten ihn und lächelten dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Harry war noch wie versteinert über die schnelle Reaktion seiner Frauen.

„Ach Harry stell dich nicht so an", sagte Columbine, „schließlich sind wir nun seit einigen Jahren verheiratet!"

„Und du willst doch nicht vor deinen Pflichten flüchten, oder? Schließlich haben wir einiges nach zu holen, oder etwa nicht?" triezte ihn nun Alatáriël.

„Aber, aber was wollt ihr denn!" Harry war sich eigentlich im Klaren was auf ihn zukommen würde aber andererseits wollte er es einfach noch nicht richtig realisieren.

Derweil grinsten sich seine Frauen an, legten sich noch enger an ihn und schauten dann zu Harry und sprachen wieder einmal synchron: „Schmusen, knutschen, kuscheln und so weiter…" Damit fingen sie an Harry zu streicheln, der nun auch seine Reaktion nicht mehr unterdrücken konnten.

Alatáriël und Columbine bemerkten das grinsend und wurden nun noch liebevoller. Harry wollte noch ein letztes Mal etwas einwenden: „Aber wollt ihr nicht erst über alles reden…"

Alatáriël macht dem ein Ende: „Harry, sagt dir das Wort Hochzeitsnacht, die zweite, etwas?"

Und Columbine vervollständigte schmunzelnd: „Und nun keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen unserer Erwartungen sind hoch… Aber das weißt du ja aus eigener Erfahrung!"

Flashback

Hermine und Ginny saßen wie so häufig in letzter Zeit zusammen in der Bibliothek und lernten gemeinsam. Obwohl sie beide in unterschiedlichen Klassenstufen waren, gab es doch sehr viele Themen, wo sie sich gemeinsam helfen konnten. Hermine verbesserte sich durch die Wiederholungen und Ginny lernte nebenbei einiges für ihr nächstes Schuljahr. Und was die Recherchen in Geschichte anging, konnte Ginny sogar Hermine viel helfen, da bekanntlich vier Augen mehr lesen konnten als zwei...

Zwischen durch fragte Hermine: „Und ist dir in letzter Zeit wieder etwas geklaut worden?"

„Ja, wie immer eigentlich nur Kleinigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel ein schönes Top, das mir Nev geschenkt hatte! Ist aber wieder aufgetaucht, nachdem ich die anderen gefragt hatte. War aber total versaut und musste es erst waschen!" gestand Ginny.

„Und was haben die anderen gesagt?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Das übliche halt ... ich würde fantasieren ... nachtwandeln ... und sowieso meine Klamotten überall bei irgend welchen Liebhabern vergessen ... Neville ist schon voll genervt, aber er vertraut mir natürlich .. noch!" nun funkelten die Augen von Ginny wütend.

„Mir geht es ähnlich, wie dir! Ich bin auch froh, das mir Charlie vertraut und er ist ebenfalls mächtig sauer!" antwortete Hermine.

Nun grinste Ginny, als sie Hermine fragte: „Was meins du, wie werden sich unsere Mitschüler freuen, wenn sie bei mir Tasatir und bei dir Godin vorfinden werden?" hierbei fing Ginny an zu kichern.

Hermine musste nun auch kichern: „Schade nur, das wir hierbei nicht zuschauen können. Ich würde zu gerne erleben, wie unseren „Freunden" das Herz in die Hose rutscht!"

„Ja ich würde das auch zu gerne sehen. Wollen wir nicht Harrys Unsichtbarkeits-Umhang holen und zuschauen?" fragte Ginny erwartungsvoll.

„Nein, es ist besser, wie haben ein todsicheres Alibi. Mrs. Pince, unsere Bibliothekarin, ist hier und hat uns die ganze Zeit im Blick. Besser kann es nicht sein!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, dann hörten sie die Gefährten Harrys in ihren Gedanken.

Zuerst sprach Godin: #Wir haben eure sauberen Schulkameraden erwischt und ihnen einen ordentlichen Schrecken verpasst. Ich habe zu ihnen als der Repräsentant von Godric Gryffindor gesprochen und gesagt, das du Hermine unter meinem besonderen Schutz stehst und es das nächste Mal erste Konsequenzen für diejenigen geben wird, die dich schädigen wollen. Ich habe dann noch erwähnt, das ich auf den ausdrücklichen Wunsch meines letzten noch lebenden Erben, dich mit meinem Leben schützen werde! #

Dann meldete sich auch direkt darauf Tasatir: # Wir haben tatsächlich in beiden Schlafräumen einige eurer sauberen Schulkameraden erwischt. Ich habe zu ihnen, im Gegensatz zu Godin, als der Repräsentant von Salazar Slytherin gesprochen und gesagt, das du Ginny nun unter meinem besonderen Schutz stehst und es das nächste Mal erste Konsequenzen für diejenigen geben wird, die dich auch nur in irgend einer Art und Weise schädigen wollen. Ich habe dann auch ebenfalls erwähnt, das ich auf den ausdrücklichen Wunsch meines letzten noch lebenden Erben, dich mit meinem Leben schützen werde! #

Godin bemerkte dann noch: #Sie sind dann schreiend weg gelaufen und einzelne heben gerufen, das sie zum Schulleiter wollten. Vielleicht kommt er und will euch ausfragen! #

#Wir sind auf jeden Fall hier und dann werden wir, so wie wir es mit Harry besprochen haben, reagieren. Habt keine Angst, ihr Beiden! #

In diesem Moment ging auch schon die Tür zur Bibliothek auf und Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von einer Herde aufgeregter Schüler folgte ihnen.

Ron ganz vorne mit dabei schrie auch direkt: „Da sind sie ja! Sie können sie gleich mitnehmen und verhören..."

Neville und Charlie, die ebenfalls mit gekommen waren stellten sich an die Seiten ihrer Freundinnen, um ihnen den Rücken zu stärken, was sie auch dankbar annahmen. Grimmig schauten die Beiden, Charlie und Neville, besonders Ron an.

Dann hob Professor Dumbledore Achtungsheischend seine Arme und sagte: „Ruhe, Ruhe alle zusammen. Beruhigt euch doch!"

Langsam kehrte auch tatsächlich Ruhe ein und Professor Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Nun meine Damen, wo waren sie die letzten Minuten gewesen, genau genommen die letzte halbe Stunde?"

Nun mischte sich Mrs. Pince ein und sagte: „Mrs. Granger und Mrs. Weasley sitzen hier seit zwei Stunden ohne Unterbrechung und arbeiteten hier ohne Unterbrechung! Was ist denn eigentlich geschehen?"

Nun erklärte Dumbledore, das etliche Schüler angegriffen worden sind und zwar von einem Greifen und einem Basilisken. Sie sollen auch noch etwas von wegen der Erben von Slytherin und Gryffindor erklärt haben, kam es abschließend von Dumbledore.

„Und was hat das mit Hermine und Ginny zu tun?" wollte Charlie wissen.

Und Neville setzte noch die Frage hinzu: „Und wer wurde denn eigentlich angegriffen?"

Dumbledore erklärte: „Unter anderem wurden Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Dean Thomas, die beiden Mrs. Patil und einige andere angegriffen. Und der Verdacht, das Mrs. Granger und Mrs. Weasley etwas damit zu tun haben, rührt daher, das der Angriff in den Schlafräumen von eben den beiden Damen statt fand!"

Nun stellte sich Charlie vor Dumbledore und fragte in einem scharfen Ton: „Jetzt frage ich sie, Professor, was haben Jungen in den Mädchen Schlafsälen zu suchen und was haben Hausfremde im Haus der Gryffindors zu suchen?"

„Wollten sie sich wieder einmal an dem Eigentum von Ginny und Hermine vergreifen?" ereiferte sich nun auch Neville.

Nun merkte Dumbledore, das er sich in eine verzwickte Lage hinein manövriert hatte. Unschlüssig schaute er sich um, als Ron anfing auf Hermine und Ginny los zu gehen: „Ihr habt euch mit dem neuen dunklen Lord verbündet..."

In diesem Moment erschienen zwischen ihnen der Greif und der Basilisk auf. Panisch sprangen alle auseinander und weg von den beiden magischen Wesen. Bevor aber irgend einer überhaupt reagieren konnten erschienen drei vermummte Gestallten. Die größte der drei Personen von ihnen sprach mit einer machtvollen Stimme: „Was soll das hier. Warum müssen meine Gefährten diese jungen Frauen beschützen? Ich als wahrer Erbe von Slytherin und Gryffindor habe sie zu ihrem Schutz abgesetzt, da die Angriffe durch ihre Mitschüler ja offensichtlich nicht durch die Schulleitung geahndet werden! Sollte das nochmals vorkommen, werde ich nicht mehr reden, sondern Gericht halten."

Dabei zog er sein Schwert, das bisher unter seinem Umhang verborgen war und hielt es in seiner Hand erhoben. Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall zogen erstaunt die Luft ein, als sie das Schwert Gryffindors erkannten.

„Was machen sie mit dem Schwert Gryffindors!" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Der vermummte schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf und sagte trocken: „Es ist mein Schwert ... und wehe es greift noch jemals einer die beiden Ladies oder ihre Partner an ... meine Rache wird furchtbar sein!"

Damit verschwanden die drei Personen in einer beeindruckenden Lichtshow.

Ginny, Hermine, Neville und Charlie konnten eine Grinsen nur mühsam unterdrücken. Sie wussten schließlich genau, wer sich unter den Umhängen verborgen hatten.

Flashback ende

Bevor sie sich aber mehr miteinander beschäftigen konnten wurden sie telepatisch über eine sich zuspitzende Situation auf Hogwarts durch Godin und Tasatir informiert. Sie machten sich gleich auf den War nach Hogwarts, nicht ohne sich vorher zu tarnen. Dann teleportierten sie ins Schloss und kurz darauf wieder zurück.

Als sie wieder zurück kamen konnten sie sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen. Es war wirklich witzig gewesen, wie sie bei den anderen Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatten.

Sie lagen sich erst lachend in den Armen, um dann sich mehr und mehr miteinander zu beschäftigen.

Auf den Fellen liegend fielen Alatäriel und Columbine über ihren Gatten, wie zwei gierige Raubkatzen über ein Stück Fleisch, her. Sie zerrissen seine letzten Kleidungsstücke und stießen ihn zurück, um ihn endgültig zu vernaschen. Die Nacht wurde ziemlich heiß. Sie trieben ihn und sich selbst zu immer neuen Höchstleistungen an.

Harry drehte sich verschwitzt zu seinen Frauen „Also so wollt ihr das künftige Konditionstraining gestallten. Interessante Methode. Aber soll ich das dann mit den anderen Schülerinnen machen, die ich dann auch noch trainieren soll? Ich bezweifle, dass ich das schaffe." sagte er ihr mit einem ziemlich fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Alatäriel gab ihm einen kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen und zog sich auf ihn rauf. „Das Training müssen wir noch ausweiten. Und untersteh dich jemals mit einer anderen das zu machen außer mit Columbine." Kam ihre Antwort.

„Alleine schon für diese Gedanken sollten wir dich ein wenig quälen..." flüsterte Columbine

Er konnte deutlich ihre Eifersucht und auch die wieder aufflammende Lust in ihren Augen sehen. Alatäriel und Columbine war schier unersättlich beim Sex. Aber verständlicher Weise hatte sie auch viel nach zu holen. Ebenso ging es aber auch Harry...

Am nächsten Morgen wachten die drei nach einer sehr kurzen und höchst ereignisreichen Nacht auf. Sie beschworen sich etwas zu essen, als sie ein kleines Podest in der Mitte ihrer Aushöhlung. Darauf lag ein Kristall. Der letzte fehlende Kristall...

Glücklich, endlich den letzten Kristall gefunden zu haben, teleportierten sie zurück zu ihrer Familie. Dort angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich von den Eltern von Columbine und Alatäriel, die bisher noch nichts von der Brisanz der Aufgabe, der sich die sieben stellen mussten.

Sie holten sich das Buch und konnten endlich auch das letzte Kapitel lesen. Am Abend, als sie ihre Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatten, nahmen sie sich das Buch und begannen sich die weitere Vorgehensweise durch zu lesen.

Alatäriel begann mit dem Vorlesen: „ Hier steht als Überschrift des nächsten Kapitels - Das Ritual - Eines meiner magisch intensivsten Rituale ist das Kristall Ritual. Es ist sehr erschöpfend und nicht zu jeder Zeit durchführbar. Während des Rituals konzentriere man sich auf die positiven Kräfte des Universums und leite seine Gedanken in den Kristall hinein. Während man den Kristall zwischen den Fingerspitzen hält, spüre man langsam, wie magische Energie in den Kristall hineinströmt."

Alatäriel schaut sich um und sagt fragend: „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es funktioniert. Ich finde es aber doch irgendwie faszinierend, dass ein Kristall ein Leuchten aussenden kann, das mit dem inneren Auge gesehen werden kann. Ist es soweit, dann finden die Schwingungen den richtigen Weg zu einem Medium. Eine optimale Situation, die man nutzen muss. Die Gedanken, die Botschaften des Rituals, können dann mit den Schwingungen weitergetragen werden. Viele spüren das. Es wird als leichtes Kribbeln empfunden, manchmal ähnelt es einer Gänsehaut, es ist aber nicht unangenehm. Es endet in einer wohligen Wärme. Je mehr Konzentration aufgebracht wird, um so intensiver wird das Erlebnis. Man braucht dabei gar nicht besonders veranlagt zu sein." Las Alatäriel zu Ende.

Dann las Columbine weiter: „Gedanken zum Ritual. Irgendwie spürt man die Wärme des kalten Lichtes. Es ist keine Wärme im üblichen Sinn, es ist nur ein Gefühl, das der Wärme nahe kommt. Es gibt für solche magischen Erlebnisse eben kein Wort dafür. Durch viele durchgeführte Experimente, um die Geheimnisse der Kristalle zu enthüllen. Die Folge war, dass man seine Sensibilität für einige Zeit verliert. Man denkt eine höhere Macht blockiert uns, wenn wir die letzten Geheimnisse lüften wollen. Oder sind wir es selbst? Manche von uns dürfen die Kräfte benützen, das sollte uns offenbar genügen. Seit ich aufgegeben habe, über das Wie und Warum nachzudenken, funktioniert alles wieder. Das ist eine Wissenschaft des Gefühls und nicht eine der Logik. Man kann es nicht richtig beschreiben, man kann es nur fühlen."

Nun nahm sich Harry das Buch und las weiter vor: „Ritualerfolge; ein Ritual basiert auf einer grundlegenden allgemein gehaltenen magischen Medialstrategie. Erwartet aber grundsätzlich von einer einmaligen Ritualinszenierung keine Wunder. Wie so oft im Leben, muss sich auch hier der Erfolg in Schritten einstellen. Eine Wirkung ergibt sich in fast allen Fällen zwar sofort, für den Dauererfolg muss aber mehr getan werden. In unkomplizierten Fällen mag die Grundstrategie natürlich ausreichend sein. Gelegentlich tritt auch hier der Erfolg spontan, plötzlich und anhaltend ein. Du musst die Hexenkunst mit einer Therapie vergleichen, bei der durch ständiges Training der Heilungsprozess vorangeht. Durch dein Zutun bestimmst du den Fortschritt.

Der Glaube macht's! Durch die innere Überzeugung zapft man im Grunde genommen nur ein Medium an, welches sich Religionen, die Psychologie, Parapsychologie und natürlich auch Hexen zunutze machen. Willst du selbst Magie ausüben und ein Ritual durchführen, so brauchst du anfänglich Hilfe. Magische Gegenstände, Formeln und Rezepte unterstützen dich dabei."Nun las Alatäriel wieder weiter vor: „Bei Druiden gibt es für diesen Zweck Ritual Anleitungen. Sei aber vorsichtig, die Kräfte sind stark! Lasse dich, wenn du noch wenig Erfahrung hast, bei magischen Ritualen beraten! Studiere die Anleitungen und Rezepte! Überlege, was du wirklich willst! Vereinbare immer alles mit deinem Gewissen! Wenn man etwas wirklich will, so kann man es sich auch holen und man wird es erreichen oder besitzen. Wir müssen uns nur der Kräfte bedienen, die uns zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Lerne den Weg der magischen Kraft!"

Wieder übernahm Columbine: „Während des Rituals werden Kristalle von einem mit positiver Energie aufgeladen. Man versucht mich in bestimmte Personen "hineinzufühlen" und sende ihnen die Energie. Diese Energie wird in den Personen aufgenommen. Durch die Konzentration an die magische Energie, kann die Wirkung erhöht werden. Besonders gute Erfolge erziele ich, wenn sich die betroffene Person ebenfalls einen Kristall bzw. Stein besorgt, einen der, der Ritualperson gefällt und zusagt. Sie hält ihn während des Rituals in der Hand und stellt sich vor, wie Energie in den Stein hineinfließt. Sie spüren die magische Energie und fühlen die Wärme, mitunter können bei starker Konzentration die Energieflüsse auch mit dem inneren Auge gesehen werden."

Nun las Harry den letzten Absatz: „Rituale werden besser bei geringer Beleuchtung durchgeführt, da sich Hexe geistig besser konzentrieren kann und sich nicht von anderen Gegenständen in der Umgebung ablenken lässt. Kerzenlicht ist sehr gut geeignet um die zentrale Stelle des magischen Wirkens (z.B. Hexenaltar) in den Blickpunkt zu rücken. Während eines Rituals sollten auch keine Geräusche stören. Hingegen kann sanfte, passende Musik bzw. ein Klang das Ritual positiv beeinflussen."


	30. Die Macht des Lichtes!

**Anm.:** Schon geht es weiter.

Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Nun las Alatäriel wieder weiter vor: „Bei Druiden gibt es für diesen Zweck Ritual Anleitungen. Sei aber vorsichtig, die Kräfte sind stark! Lasse dich, wenn du noch wenig Erfahrung hast, bei magischen Ritualen beraten! Studiere die Anleitungen und Rezepte! Überlege, was du wirklich willst! Vereinbare immer alles mit deinem Gewissen! Wenn man etwas wirklich will, so kann man es sich auch holen und man wird es erreichen oder besitzen. Wir müssen uns nur der Kräfte bedienen, die uns zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Lerne den Weg der magischen Kraft!"

Wieder übernahm Columbine: „Während des Rituals werden Kristalle von einem mit positiver Energie aufgeladen. Man versucht mich in bestimmte Personen "hineinzufühlen" und sende ihnen die Energie. Diese Energie wird in den Personen aufgenommen. Durch die Konzentration an die magische Energie, kann die Wirkung erhöht werden. Besonders gute Erfolge erziele ich, wenn sich die betroffene Person ebenfalls einen Kristall bzw. Stein besorgt, einen der, der Ritualperson gefällt und zusagt. Sie hält ihn während des Rituals in der Hand und stellt sich vor, wie Energie in den Stein hineinfließt. Sie spüren die magische Energie und fühlen die Wärme, mitunter können bei starker Konzentration die Energieflüsse auch mit dem inneren Auge gesehen werden."

Nun las Harry den letzten Absatz: „Rituale werden besser bei geringer Beleuchtung durchgeführt, da sich Hexe geistig besser konzentrieren kann und sich nicht von anderen Gegenständen in der Umgebung ablenken lässt. Kerzenlicht ist sehr gut geeignet um die zentrale Stelle des magischen Wirkens (z.B. Hexenaltar) in den Blickpunkt zu rücken. Während eines Rituals sollten auch keine Geräusche stören. Hingegen kann sanfte, passende Musik bzw. ein Klang das Ritual positiv beeinflussen."…

**Die Macht des Lichtes!**

* * *

Sie lasen noch weiter in dem Buch und machten sich klar, was sie alles für das Kristallritual durchführen mussten.

Nach einer angenehmen und wieder viel zu kurzen Nacht machte Harry das Frühstück. Alatäriel und Columbine holten die Kinder und dann aßen sie alle sieben gemeinsam. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und auch der Tisch wieder in Ordnung gebracht worden war, liefen die Kinder raus und beschäftigten sich mit ihren Phönixen und den Sleipnirs.

Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry setzen sich nach draußen auf ihre Terrasse.

Harry fasste zusammen: „Wir müssen einen Schutzkreis errichten, in dem wir das Ritual für die vier Kristalle durchführen wollen. Davor aber müssen wir die Ritualgegenstände aber erst weihen, um ihnen die notwendige Kraft zu geben, das der Schutzkreis hält!"

„Wir sollten aber ganz zu Anfang das Ritual der Elemente durchführen, um das Gebiet in dem wir den Schutzkreis aufbauen wollen, stärken können. Das wird meine Arbeit sein, das habe ich bei meiner Elfenausbildung gelernt!" stellte Alatäriel fest.

„Ich werde dann das Weiheritual sprechen, denn das war eine der wichtigsten Lerninhalte zur Druidin!" bemerkte Columbine.

„So soll es sein! Und dann werden wir den Steinkreis aufbauen und danach das Kristallritual sprechen, um schließlich den Kristall zu erstellen, der die Macht des Lichtes in sich trägt!"

„Wo wollen wir das Ritual durchführen? Ich dachte es wäre das Beste es direkt hier zu machen, hier war es auch, wo wir so viel schon miteinander erlebt haben!" sagte Alatäriel.

Columbine nickte und sagte: „Das wäre mir auch recht!"

„Ich bin dabei!" sagte Harry, „Und wann wollen wir damit anfangen?"

„Heute!" antwortete Columbine.

„Ja nach dem Mittagessen, dann ist gerade für meinen Part die beste Zeit, was die Konstellation der Sterne angeht!" präzisierte Alatäriel.

„Was machen wir mit den Kindern?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Die sollen auch dabei sein!" sagte Alatäriel.

„Ja, genau und am Besten alle unsere Vertrauten, man kann ja nie wissen!"

„Gute Idee", bestätigte Harry, „ich setze mich mit Godin und Tasatir telepatisch zusammen, um zu klären, ob wir kurzzeitig Ginny und Hermine alleine lassen können.

Es stellte sich heraus, das Ginny und Hermine wegen der Hochzeitsvorbereitung von Bill und Fleur, wegen einer Kleiderprobe sowieso an diesem Wochenende im Fuchsbau waren und dort nur Ron war, der sich aber dort scheinbar sehr zurück hielt.

So erschienen die beiden Gefährten und alle waren froh über das Wiedersehen. Besonders das vor kurzem Geschehene mit Ginny und Hermine war wieder einmal Thema und es waren doch recht fröhliche Momente.

Dann nach dem Mittagessen machten sich alle bereit, um die Vorbereitungen für das Ritual durch zu führen.

Alatäriel erklärte: „Es gibt fünf Elemente: die vier Urelemente Erde, Wasser, Feuer und Luft sowie den Äther, den schon unsere Ältesten als ein weiteres Element erkannten. Der Äther symbolisiert den Geist und jegliche Veränderung oder Wandlung. Jedes der vier Urelemente besitzt bestimmte Eigenschaften und Merkmale sowie eine eigene Symbolik, die man sich im Umgang mit der Magie zunutze machen kann."

Dann erklärte sie die verschiedenen Elemente: „**Das Element Erde** ist das Ursymbol und die Gottheit alles Weiblichen. Es steht für Körper, Wachstum, Natur und Nahrung. Bei diesem Element ist der Bezug zur Realität sehr groß, weshalb Ideen leicht umgesetzt werden können und in unserer materiellen Welt konkret werden. Für Deine magischen Aktivitäten ist das Element Erde ein Symbol für Schutz und Materie."

„**Das Element Wasser** hat von allen die größte Bedeutungsvielfalt. Aus dem Wasser entstand alles Leben. Wasser birgt die Fülle aller Möglichkeiten in sich. Es symbolisiert eine reinigende, erneuernde und erfrischende Kraft. Wasser ist auch der Träger geistiger Kräfte."

„**Das Element Feuer** ist ein Symbol des Lebens und der Reinheit, aber auch der Zerstörung. Es verkörpert die Macht des Willens. Alles, was mit diesem Element in Berührung kommt, erfährt eine Vitalisierung, denn Feuer hat einen belebenden und Energie spendenden Charakter. Aufgaben werden als Herausforderung verstanden, und Mut besiegt Angst und Zweifel. Mit Kreativität und Phantasie wird das Neue erobert."

„**Das Element Luft** beeinflusst den Verstand. Es symbolisiert kosmisch belebende Kräfte und den Geist, der belebt und erschafft. Es steht für Verbindung und Beweglichkeit, aber auch Unfassbarkeit und Verlust, für Aktivität und Durchdringung, aber auch für Nichtigkeit und Auflösung."

"Als erstes werde ich das Ritual des Elements Erde durchführen!" erklärte Alatäriel, „Optimal ist es, wenn man in einem Erdzeichen (Stier, Jungfrau, Steinbock) geboren bist oder wir die positiven Eigenschaften dieses Elements zunutze machen willst, empfehlen wir dieses Ritual. Man führt es am besten an einem Nachmittagtag zu den Mondstunden (7-8 Uhr; 13-14 Uhr oder 21-22 Uhr) durch. Damit ist jetzt der beste Zeitpunkt!"

Nun nahm sie die folgenden Zutaten: Eine kleine Schale, Getreidekörner, ein Kessel, etwas Erde, ein Zettel und eine silberfarbene Kerze und eine Schuppe eines Drachen.

Sie errichte einen Kreis aus Steinen und ließ einen Eingang im Osten frei. Nun betrat sie den Kreis im Osten und ging ihn im Uhrzeigersinn ab. Dabei hielt sie ihre Hände gestreckt nach oben und sprach eine kleine Schutzformel aus, die wie folgt lautete:

_"Gereinigt sei dieser Kreis, frei von schlechter Energie.  
Rein wie mein Glaube!  
So soll es sein!"_

Danach setzte sie sich nun auf den Boden, Blick nach Westen. Vor sich stellte sie die Schüssel, in die sie zuvor die Getreidekörner gegeben hatte, den mit Erde gefüllten Kessel und die Kerze. Entzündete die Kerze und schloss die Augen. Visualisierte, wie ein silberfarbenes Licht von Westen auf dich herabfloss und in dein drittes Auge eindringt. Nahm nun eine Handvoll des Getreides und legte es in den mit Erde gefüllten Kessel. Dann sprach sie:

_"Oh, Ihr Wächter der Erde,  
nun ist die Zeit des Neubeginns  
und des Wachstums gekommen.  
Mögen diese Samen sich mit eurem  
Geiste vereinen und Früchte tragen!"_

Nun schrieb sie auf den Zettel die wichtigsten Ideen und Projekte, die sie in nächster Zeit verwirklichen wollten. Rollte den Zettel zusammen und entzündete ihn an der Kerze. Gab den brennenden Zettel zu der Erde und den Getreidekörnern und visualisierte, wie der Zettel eins wurde mit der Erde und die Projekte von nun an mit dem göttlichen Segen geleitet wurden. Grub anschließend die Hände in den mit Erde, Getreide und deinen Wünschen gefüllten Kessel. Dann spürte sie, wie die Energie aus dem Kessel in deine Arme floss und sich in deinem Körper ausbreitete. Verharrte für einige Minuten in dieser Position. Ging dann den Kreis entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn ab und verlies ihn wieder. Anschließend übergab sie den Inhalt des Kessels der Natur. Auf das Häufchen Erde lege Alatäriel vier etwa gleich große Steine.

"Nun kommt das Ritual des Elements Wasser!" sagte Alatäriel erklärend.

"Dieses Ritual ist speziell für Menschen, die im Sternzeichen Krebs, Skorpion oder Fische (Wasserzeichen) geboren sind. Es kann natürlich auch von jedem anderen, der die oben beschriebenen Merkmale in sich aufnehmen möchte, durchgeführt werden. Führe dieses Ritual am besten an einem Sonnentag, dem Tag der Venus, zur Venusstunde (7-8 Uhr, 13-14 Uhr oder 21-22 Uhr) durch."

Nun nahm sie die folgenden Zutaten: Einen Ritualkelch, eine blaue, durchgefärbte Kerze.

Nun lies sie die passende Musik aufspielen. Dann setze sie sich nun mit dem Blick nach Westen (die dem Wasser zugeordnete Himmelsrichtung) hin und zünde eine Kerze an. Schloss ihre Augen. Visualisierte, wie ein flüssiger blauer Strahl von oben in deinen Kopf eindringt und deinen ganzen Körper durchspülte. Spürte die angenehme Wärme, die diese Flüssigkeit mit sich brachte. Stellte sich vor, wie der Strahl alle negativen Energien aus deinem Körper wäscht und durch positive ersetzt. Atmete tief und ruhig ein und wieder aus, genoss den Energiestrahl in seiner ganzen Kraft.

Neben der reinigenden Wirkung des Rituals trat anschließend noch die spirituelle Wirkung auf. Diese Kraft rief sie dann im zweiten Teil des Rituals. Dazu öffnete sie ihre Augen und nahm den Kelch, in dem sie zuvor Wasser gefüllt hatte, in ihre linke Hand. Hielt die rechte darüber. Nun sprach sie die folgenden magischen Worte:

_"Gesegnet sei dieses Wasser,  
gereinigt von göttlicher Kraft!"_

Dann nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck aus dem Kelch und schloss erneut ihre Augen. Visualisierte, wie sich dieses Wasser mit seiner spirituellen Kraft in ihr ausbreitete und sich mit dem göttlichen Segen erfüllte!

"Nun kommt das Ritual des Elements Feuer!" sagte Alatäriel erklärend, "Das folgende Ritual kann man nur durchführen, wenn man Widder, Löwe oder Schütze ist oder die positiven Eigenschaften des Elements Feuer in dich aufnehmen möchtest. Führe es am besten an einem Sonntang, den haben wir ja heute, in einer der Marsstunden (7-8 Uhr, 14-15 Uhr oder 21-22 Uhr) durch." Erklärt Alatäriel.

Nun nahm sie die hierfür notwendigen Zutaten: Eine rote Kerze (durchgefärbt!), einen Räucherkelch, Sandelholz und etwas Zeder.

Auch hier beschwor Alatäriel die passende Musik. Dann entzündete sie etwas Holz. Stellte in die Mitte des Kreises ausreichend Kerzen kreisförmig nebeneinander und lies einen Eingang im Osten frei. In die Mitte des Kreises stellte sie ein Tablett, auf das sie die Kerze, den Räucherkessel und die Räucherungen platzierte.  
Danach begab sie sich nun durch den Eingang in den Kreis und entzündete die Kerzen. Damit war der Kreis geschlossen. Alatäriel setzte sich schließlich mit dem Blick nach Süden auf den Boden und stellte das Tablett vor sich. Entzündete die Kerze und etwas Räucherkohle. Schloss ihre Augen und strecke ihre Hände in Richtung Süden aus. Nahm geistigen Kontakt zu den Wächtern des Elements Feuer auf. Öffnete die Augen und gab etwas Sandelholz und Zeder auf die Räucherkohle. Schloss dann wieder ihre Augen zu. Visualisierte, wie die positiven Eigenschaften des Feuers wie Energiebälle auf sich zuflogen, durch dein drittes Auge in ihren Körper einflossen und sich in jeder einzelnen Zelle verteilten. Öffnete nach einigen Minuten wieder die Augen und hielt ihre Hände über die Räucherschale. Dann sprach Alatäriel:

_"Ihr Kräfte des Feuers,  
steht mir bei und macht mich frei!  
Ihr Wächter des Feuers,  
habt Dank für eure Kraft  
und euren Schutz!"_

Danach schloss sie wieder die Augen und nahm für einige Minuten die Düfte des Sandelholz und der Zeder in dich auf. Visualisierte das eben Gesprochene.

"Nun kommt das Ritual des Elements Luft!" sagte Alatäriel erläuternd, „Wenn man Zwilling, Waage oder Wassermann bist, hat dieses Ritual für dich besondere Bedeutung. Es kann auch jeder, der die positiven Eigenschaften des Elements Luft aufnehmen möchte, das Ritual durchführen und zwar an einem Sommertag vor der Sommersonnenwende zu einer der Merkurstunden (7-8 Uhr, 14-15 Uhr oder 21-22 Uhr)."

Auch hierfür gab es die passenden Zutaten: Ein Ritualdolch, eine Phönixfeder und eine weiße Kerze.

Auch dieses Ritual musste im Freien oder zumindest bei geöffneten Fenster durch geführt werden. Sie stellte sich mit Blick nach Osten hin und strecke deine beiden Arme in diese Richtung. Wieder verschloss sie ihre Augen und atmete die frische Luft tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Rief im Geiste die Wächter des Elementes Luft an und bat diese, ihr beizustehen und sich mit positiven Energien zu versehen. Öffnete nun die Augen und entzündete die Kerze. Nahm die Kerze und die Phönixfeder in die linke, den Dolch in deine rechte Hand und halte beides den Wächtern entgegen. Dabei sprach Alatäriel folgendes:

_"Ihr Wächter der Luft, Ihr Wächter des Ostens.  
Behütet mich und schenkt mir Kraft!"_

Nun schloss sie wieder ihre Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Visualisierte, wie sie die Energien mit jedem Atemzug in sich aufnahm und jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körpers damit geflutet wurde. Zum Ende des Rituals verbeugte sie Alatäriel in Richtung Osten und legte dabei den Dolch vorsichtig an deine linke Brust.

Nun war nur noch ein Ritual notwendig, aber man konnte die Anstrengung deutlich an Alatäriel sehen. Aber Harry und Columbine wusste, das sie dieses nun abschließen mussten.

"Als letztes kommt das Ritual für den Äther!" erklärte Alatäriel, „Dieses Ritual führt man am besten an einem Sonntag zu den Sonnenstunden (7-8 Uhr, 14-15 Uhr oder 21-22 Uhr) durch.

Auch hierfür hatte sie die notwendigen Zutaten: Ausreichend weiße und violette Stumpenkerzen, weiße Kleidung, ein Haselnusszweig und das Gift des Basilisken.

Sie bildete in einem ruhigen Raum aus den weißen und violetten Kerzen, die abwechselnd angeordnet waren, einen ausreichend großen Kreis, in dem sie selbst Platz nehmen konnte. Dann lies sie einen Eingang im Osten.  
Hüllte sich vollständig in weiße Kleidung und trug dabei ihr Lieblingsamulett. Entzündete die Kerzen von außerhalb des Kreises. Nun betrat sie den Kreis mit dem Haselnusszweig in deiner linken Hand. Hielt den Zweig mit gestrecktem Arm und ging den Kreis im Uhrzeigersinn ab. Der Kreis ist nun geschlossen. Legte den Haselnusszweig ab, träufelte das Gift des Basilisken darüber und verbeuge dich mit überkreuzten Armen in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Setzte sich dann nieder und schloss ihre Augen. Hielt die Arme weiterhin gekreuzt und hülle sich in Gedanken in einen violetten Strahl. Als sie vollständig von diesem Strahl umschlossen war, atmete sie in tiefen Zügen mehrmals ein und wieder aus und summe dabei ein leises, aber intensives:

_"Ohmm"._

Streckte ihre Arme gen Himmel. Summte das:

_"Ohmm"_

mehrmals hintereinander, bis sie sich absolut frei und wohl fühlte. Übergab dem Kosmos ihre Wünsche und Gedanken. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sie die Augen. Stand auf, verbeuge sich wieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen, beginnend mit dem Osten. Nahm den Haselnusszweig zur Hand und öffne den Kreis, indem du ihn entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn abging.

„Meine Arbeit ist getan. Das Ritual der Elemente ist abschließend durchgeführt und das Gebiet in dem wir den Schutzkreis aufbauen wollen, ist gestärkt. Wir können nun mit der Weihe der vier Kristalle beginnen!" sagte Alatäriel und setzte sich erschöpft zu Boden.

Nun holte Columbine Luft und sagte: „Bevor wir die neue Ritualgegenstände benutzen können, werden wir diese nun weihen, damit keine negativen Energien mehr daran haften und damit sie völlig ein Teil von uns werden."

"Wir müssen uns reinigen und schöpfen positive Energie." Erklärte Columbine.

Dann legte sie eine weiße Decke auf den beschworenen Altar und streute Rosenblätter darauf. Die Räucherschale stellte sie in die Mitte und stellte drei weiße Kerzen im Dreieck darum. Dann reinigte sie den Altar und alle Gegenstände darauf mit Salzwasser. Zog nun die Kreise und markierte sie mit Salz.

Jetzt legte sie die vier Kristalle in die anrufenden Pentagramme und rief die Wächter.

Anschließend rieb sie die Kerzen mit Schutzöl ein, entzündete sie und die Räucherung jetzt.

Dann rief sie den Gott der Weihe, Aradia, mit den Worten:

"_Aradia ich rufe Dich, mich bei meinem Ritual zu schützen und diese Gegenstände zu weihen."_

Haltet jetzt den zu weihenden Gegenstand über die Kerze und die Räucherung. Sprecht nun:

„_Mit diesem Licht und der Kraft Aradias_

_weihe ich nun die Kristalle,_

_die die Macht des Lichtes in sich tragen!_

_Auf das es immer mein Ritualgegenstand bleiben wird_

_und mit positiver Energie aufgeladen ist._

_Ich verspreche Dir,_

_Aradia,_

_ihn nur für meine Rituale zu nutzen_

_und sorgsam damit umzugehen. So sei es!"_

Dann meditierte Columbine über das Ritual.

Jetzt bedankte sie sich bei den Mächten und entließ sie.

Als die Kerze abgebrannt war, löste sie ihren Kreis auf und vergrub die Ritualreste unter einem Baum.

Mit dem folgenden Ritual würde Harry nun einen Schutzkreis ziehen und die "Wächter der Türme" für alle magischen Rituale herbeirufen. Dies schützt sie alle vor magischen Angriffen und vor dem Einfluss negativer Energien, denn bei jedem magischen Ritual ist man möglicherweise offen für Angriffe - falls man irgendwelche Feinde hat. Aber auch ohne Feinde ist man mit dem Schutz der Wächter immer gegen negative Folgen sicher:

Dann baute Harry den magischen Kreis für das Kristallritual auf. Zunächst wurden die vier Himmelsrichtungen markiert:

**Im Norden:** Ein Pentagramm, eine Schüssel Salz und einen Kristall - repräsentiert die Erde.

**Im****Osten:** Brennender Weihrauch, eine Phönix-Feder und der nächste Kristall - repräsentiert die Luft.

**Im****Süden:** Eine rote Kerze, Eine Öllampe der dritte Kristall - repräsentiert das Feuer.

**Im****Westen:** Eine Schale Wasser, eine Muschelschale und der letzte Kristall - repräsentiert das Wasser.

Harry zog einen energetischen Kreis, indem er mit Kreide, Salz oder deinem Stab von Athame einen Kreis über den Boden zog, in dem er, den Altar und alle Utensilien Platz fanden. Er zog den Kreis groß genug, dass er ihn während des Rituals nicht verlassen musste! Er begann im Norden, und zog ihn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn über Westen, Süden, Osten und beende ihn im Norden. Stellte sich dann - mit deinem Stab der Athame in beiden Händen - mit dem Gesicht nach Norden und sprach:

_"Ich rufe Euch, Wächter der Türme des Nordens!"_

Dreh dich dann (im Uhrzeigersinn) nach Osten und sprich:

_"Ich rufe Euch, Wächter der Türme des Ostens."_

Dann nach Süden:

_"Ich rufe Euch, Wächter der Türme des Südens!"_

Dann nach Westen:

_"Ich rufe Euch, Wächter der Türme des Westens."_

Drehe dich nun wieder nach Norden und sprich

nach Norden: _"Nun,_

nach Osten: _da wir alle versammelt sind,_

nach Süden_: lasst uns das magische Werk_

nach _Westen: beginnen!"_

Danach begannen die Kristalle zu leuchten. Erst leicht und dann immer heller. Anschließend entlies Harry die Wächter mit folgenden Worten:

Nach Osten:

_"Ich danke Euch, Wächter der Türme des Ostens."_

Nach Süden:

_"Ich danke Euch, Wächter der Türme des Südens."_

Nach Westen:

_"Ich danke Euch, Wächter der Türme des Westens."_

Nach Norden:

_"Ich danke Euch, Wächter der Türme des Nordens."_

Dann öffnete Harry nun den Kreis, indem er im Uhrzeigersinn (also entgegen der Richtung, wie er ihn gezogen hatte) den Kreis nachzeichnet und sich dabei vorstellte, wie der Kreis verschwindet.

Doch zur Überraschung aller erschien eine Art Teich, in dem Lava zu brodeln schien.

Auf einmal fiel Harry in Trance und auf einmal hob er vom Boden ab und schwebte über dem brodelnden Teich, in dem die Kristalle verschwunden waren.

Harry kam wieder zu Sinnen, als er die Hitze des Feuers spürte und begann wie wild zu strampeln und zu schreien. Doch es half nichts, es schien auch so, als das ihn niemand hörte. Die brodelnde Flüssigkeit kam näher und näher und Harry's Körper fiel mit einem Klatschen in die kochende Flüssigkeit. Das nächste, was Harry spürte, waren unmenschliche Schmerzen, die so glaubte er, noch nie ein Mensch ertragen musste und auch keiner aushalten konnte. Seine Haut brannte und jeder Versuch an die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit, und damit an die lebensrettende Luft, zu kommen schien von einer unsichtbaren Macht verhindert zu werden. Harry war am Ertrinken und jeder Schwall dieser abscheulichen Flüssigkeit, der seine Kehle hinablief, brannte wie Feuer. Dann plötzlich spürte Harry, wie ihn etwas berührte.

Panisch blickte er sich in der Trübe des Trankes um und erkannte den undeutlichen Körper von einem wunderschönen Kristall, der zu pulsieren schien. Panisch griff er danach und klammerte sich fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm. Doch bevor Harry den nächsten Gedanken fassen konnte, begann der Kristall zu glühen, verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Feuerball und Harry schrie so laut, dass es mit Sicherheit auf dem ganzen Erdball zu hören war.

Das Letzte an was Harry denken konnte, waren seine Familie.


	31. Aufbruch!

**Anm.:** Schon geht es weiter.

Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel: **

... Dann öffnete Harry nun den Kreis, indem er im Uhrzeigersinn (also entgegen der Richtung, wie er ihn gezogen hatte) den Kreis nachzeichnet und sich dabei vorstellte, wie der Kreis verschwindet.

Doch zur Überraschung aller erschien eine Art Teich, in dem Lava zu brodeln schien.

Auf einmal fiel Harry in Trance und auf einmal hob er vom Boden ab und schwebte über dem brodelnden Teich, in dem die Kristalle verschwunden waren.

Harry kam wieder zu Sinnen, als er die Hitze des Feuers spürte und begann wie wild zu strampeln und zu schreien. Doch es half nichts, es schien auch so, als das ihn niemand hörte. Die brodelnde Flüssigkeit kam näher und näher und Harry's Körper fiel mit einem Klatschen in die kochende Flüssigkeit. Das nächste, was Harry spürte, waren unmenschliche Schmerzen, die so glaubte er, noch nie ein Mensch ertragen musste und auch keiner aushalten konnte. Seine Haut brannte und jeder Versuch an die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit, und damit an die lebensrettende Luft, zu kommen schien von einer unsichtbaren Macht verhindert zu werden. Harry war am Ertrinken und jeder Schwall dieser abscheulichen Flüssigkeit, der seine Kehle hinablief, brannte wie Feuer. Dann plötzlich spürte Harry, wie ihn etwas berührte.

Panisch blickte er sich in der Trübe des Trankes um und erkannte den undeutlichen Körper von einem wunderschönen Kristall, der zu pulsieren schien. Panisch griff er danach und klammerte sich fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm. Doch bevor Harry den nächsten Gedanken fassen konnte, begann der Kristall zu glühen, verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Feuerball und Harry schrie so laut, dass es mit Sicherheit auf dem ganzen Erdball zu hören war.

Das Letzte an was Harry denken konnte, waren seine Familie. …

* * *

**Aufbruch!**

...dann verlor er endlich das Bewusstsein, denn die Schmerzen waren schier unerträglich für Harry geworden.

FLASHBACK

Überraschung war in den Gesichter aller erschienen, als eine Art Teich, in dem Lava zu brodeln schien auftauchte. Als dann Harry vom Boden abhob und über der gefährlich aussehenden Brühe schwebte schauten Alatäriel und Columbine entsetzt und gleichzeitig fingen die Kinder an zu schreien.

Am gespenstigsten war es, das Harry scheinbar überhaupt nichts sagte. Irgendwie so nebenbei bemerkten Columbine und Alatäriel, das auch die vier Kristalle verschwunden waren.

Auf einmal fiel Harry herunter und tauchte sogleich in der Brühe unter. Kurz zwischen durch konnten sie das entsetzte Gesicht von Harry erkennen. Dann war er verschwunden.

Dann aber sprangen Tjark und Chazor hinterher und verschwanden ebenfalls in der Flüssigkeit. Als auch Columbine und Alatäriel näher kommen wollten, wurden sie von ihren Gefährten, Ciryatan und Gelmir, in deren Drachenform auf gehalten.

#Macht bitte keinen Fehler, das ist Teil des Rituals. Harry hat die Kraft, diesen Teil zu erfüllen, nur dann kann auch Voldemort besiegt werden. Wenn er diese Kraft nicht hat müsste er sterben! # sagte Gelmir telepatisch.

Ciryatan fügte noch hinzu: #So schwer es auch fällt, ihr müsst warten. Danach wird er eure Pflege brauchen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen! #

Wiederwillig wichen Alatäriel und Columbine zurück, nahmen ihre Kinder in die Arme und versuchten ihr Möglichstes, um sie zu beruhigen. Langsam war nur noch ein leises Schluchzen zu hören.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Ruhe, kein einziges Geräusch und ein weißer Glanz umgaben Harry schimmernd, als er scheinbar wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Aber war es das auch... sein Bewusstsein oder war er in einer anderen Welt oder einer anderen Dimension?

Harry stellte fest, das er immer noch dachte, aber man könnte so etwas nur tun, denken, wenn man auch noch lebt. Doch wie soll das nach all den bisherigen Schmerzen, den ausgehaltenen Qualen und dem, was er in den letzten Minuten oder auch nur Sekunden, erlebt hatte, war dies ja wohl das Unwahrscheinlichste.

Harry wollte aber nicht aufgeben, das war gegen sein Naturell und schließlich hieß es ja: „_ich denke, also bin ich_", und damit war er offensichtlich nicht tot. Dann startete er deshalb einen Versuch, sich zu bewegen. Dieser aber war nicht sonderbar erfolgreich, denn der weiße Schimmer, der ihn umgab stellte sich doch mehr als nur sehr solide heraus.

Dann plötzlich begann dieser weiße Schimmer, welcher Harry umgab, sich zu bewegen. Dann schien es als das Harry endlich wieder einigermaßen Ruhe und Gleichgewicht fand. Es fühlte sich an, als stände er auf dem Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was nun hier wieder los war? Und warum dann plötzlich das helles Licht noch heller anfing zu schimmern, das dann durch eine Art winzigen Spalt in der Umwandlung zu ihm vordrang.

Schließlich hörte er da einen leise Gesang. Die fremde Melodie, die Harry beruhigte und doch irgendwie vertraut vorkam, konnte er erst nicht zuordnen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, doch dann traf Harry die Erkenntnis wie ein Hammerschlag. Es war ein Phönix, genau genommen sein Phönix der so lieblich trillerte, dass es Harry warm ums Herz wurde und sein Bestreben aus diesem engen Raum heraus zu kommen immer weiter verstärkte.

Das Nächste was Harry dann spürte, war ein bunter Wirbel, er erfasste ihn und seine Sinne wieder klarer und klarer, dann schaute er in die goldenen Augen eines der schönsten und ungewöhnlichsten Geschöpfe der Welt... in die, seines weißen Phönix, Tjark. Dann erkannte er auch noch Chazor, der ihr in scheinbar anlächelte.

Dann schaute Harry an sich herunter und erkannte, das seine ehemalige Haut eine Mischung aus Phönixfedern und Drachenschuppen geworden waren.

#Nun bist du endgültig mit uns gebunden und hast die Kraft, nun den Stein, der die Macht des Lichtes beinhaltet, zu Nutzen. Du wirst in Kürze zu deinen Liebsten zurück kehren können! # erklärte Chazor

#Werde ich die Schuppen und Federn behalten? #wollte Harry wissen

Tjark erklärte hierzu: #Nein, nein, du wirst wieder aussehen, wie immer. Nun nimm den Stein und mache dich auf das auftauchen bereit! #

Langsam kam Harry die Erkenntnis, das er scheinbar am Auftauchen war, ebenso wie seine beiden Gefährten!

Und tatsächlich, kurz daraus hatte er das Gefühl wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. In Wirklichkeit aber verschwand der „See" und Harry lag zwischen Chazor und Tjark am Boden.

Als seine Familie dies erkannte rannten sie auf die drei zu, wobei sich der Drache und der Phönix aber bereits erhoben.

Nur Harry lag weiter hin am Boden und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Harry sag was..." schrie Alatäriel

Columbine sagte laut schluchzend: „Harry bewege dich, öffne deine Augen..."

Selbstverständlich hatten sich auch die Kinder um Harry gescharrt, der noch immer regungslos am Boden lag. Tjark, der sich schon wieder am Besten erholt hatte verschwand, ohne das jemand das groß bemerkt hatte. Kurz darauf erschien er mit Remus und Tonks.

Erschrocken stürzten sich die Beiden auch in Richtung Harry und bekamen von Alatäriel und Columbine, wechselseitig erzählt, was geschehen war.

Dabei schauten sie immer wieder bestürzt und beunruhigt auf Harry.

Tonks war fast gleichermaßen berührt, wie Alatäriel und Columbine. Lediglich Remus hatte noch so etwas wie Fassung bewahrt. Dann auf einmal hatte er eine Geistesblitz. Er erklärte den anderen, die seine Überraschung bemerkt hatten, was für eine Idee er hatte, indem er sagte: „Vor einiger Zeit war Harry einen geistigen Angriff Voldemorts ausgesetzt. Das Einzige was da geholfen hat, war mit allen seinen Vertrauten und mit uns Beiden, Nymph und mir, einen Kreis zu bilden. Dann wurde eine Art Macht erweckt, die Harry dann geschützt hatte!"

Kaum hatte dies Remus zu Ende erklärt, als sich auch schon die Gefährten um ihn herum gruppierten. Godin der weiße Greif, Tjark der weiße Phönix, Chazor der schwarze Drache, diesmal wieder in seiner weißen Form und Tasatir, die silberne Schlange. Zusätzlich hatten sich noch Ciryatan, der Vertraute Alatäriels, in seiner Form als Drache der Natur und Gelmir, der Vertraute Columbines, in seiner Form des Elementardrachen dazu gesetzt. Ebenso waren die Phönixe der Kinder ebenso wie deren Sleipnirs an dem Kreis beteiligt. Der Kreis sah so aus, das auf jeder der vier Seiten genau zwei Plätze noch frei wären.

Chazor erklärte Alatäriel und Columbine telepatisch: #Ihr beiden müsst euch an das Kopfende von Harry setzen, da ihr ihn leiten müsst, wieder zurück zu kommen. Die Kinder müssen an den Seiten sitzen, da sie sein Herz und seine Seele sind. Und für das Bodenständige müssen Remus und Tonks am Fußende von Harry Platz nehmen.

Die Kinder hatten sofort an den Seiten Platz genommen, was von den Erwachsenen mit Verwunderung aufgenommen wurde.

Dann fragte Columbine auch sofort: „Warum setzt ihr euch dort hin, Kinder?"

„Ja, das würde ich auch gerne wissen?" bestätigte Alatäriel.

James-Lúthien sagte nur: „Wir haben das gehört!"

„...das was Chazor gesagt hat!" bekräftigte Sirius-Fredegar.

Die Mädchen nickten nur und Lily-Aksana und sagte in Richtung Remus und Tonks: „Ihr setzt euch an seine Füße..."

„...und ihr beide, ihr sollt euch doch an den Kopf setzen!" erklärte Alicia-Telrúnya.

Überrascht, das nun scheinbar auch die Kinder sich mit ihnen und ihren Vertrauten telepatisch unterhalten konnten, setzten sich die Erwachsenen an die ihnen von den Kinder zugewiesenen Plätzen.

Alle fünf Phönixe fingen an zu singen und alle, Menschen wie magische Wesen fassten mehr und mehr Mut und das führte schließlich zur Rettung Harrys. Es war wie ein Wunder, ohne dass sie sich verständigen oder es irgend eine Anweisung gab waren sie zu einer Einheit geworden, die sicher auch zur Rettung der gesamten Welt Zauberer so zusammen halten würden.

Langsam bildete sich wieder ein weißer Schimmer, der sich wie eine Kuppel über den Kreis wölbte. Diese Kuppel begann dann zu pulsieren, genau so wie eine Aura. Langsam aber deutlich gewann Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wieder einen natürlichen Ton. Er atmete nun auch wieder deutlich kräftiger.

Dann wachte er auf setzte sich gerade hin schaute sich um und sagte: „Hi, was macht ihr denn hier?"

Dann aber fiel er wieder um und war auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Chazor sagte: #Er schläft jetzt und wird morgen früh wieder der Alte sein. Wir können uns jetzt zurück ziehen!#

Damit verschwanden auch schon die Drachen, Phönixe, Sleipnirs und andere magischen Wesen. Columbine und Alatäriel nahmen ihre Kinder an die Hand.

Dann fragte Columbine: „Woher wusstet ihr von diesem Ritual?"

„Ja und wiese war es dir, Remus, klar, das es wirken würde?"

„Nun es war nicht klar aber wir haben so etwas schon einmal mit Harry erlebt!" antwortete Remus.

„Wann war das den geschehen", wollte Columbine wissen.

Alatäriel fügte noch hinzu: „Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, das er davon erzählt hatte!"

„Dann will ich euch das kurz erzählen. Es war nämlich ein Angriff, direkt bevor er nach Atlantis gereist ist. Es war folgender maßen von statten gegangen:"

„Seit langem spürte er mal wieder seine Narbe, während er dabei war die letzten Teile in seinem Koffer zu legen, um dann nach Atlantis zu reisen. Er hatte ein seltsames Ziehen. Es kam ihm komisch vor, sagte er uns dann später. Er ging hinunter zu uns beiden, um nochmals Informationen über Voldemort mit uns aus zu tauschen."

„Was dann passierte war folgendes!" und dann erzählte Remus:

FLASHBACK

„Was ist mit dir los? Du siehst so blass aus!" bemerkte Tonks bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

„Stimmt, hast du was? Ist dir schlecht oder so?" stellte nun auch Remus fest.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ist. Es ist ein ganz leichtes Ziehen in meiner Narbe, so, wie es eigentlich immer ist, wenn Voldemort irgendetwas vorhat. Aber normalerweise ist das nur ganz kurz und ich hatte dieses Gefühl schon seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen nicht mehr. Und außerdem hält es nie lange an, sondern direkt danach erlebe ich Voldis Gräueltaten direkt mit. Mir wird regelrecht schlecht!"

In dem Moment meldete sich Chazor: Harry komm sofort in den Garten. Es ist ein Angriff auf deine Seele und deine Erinnerung. Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen, aber nur in meiner Drachenform. Ich benötige aber die Hilfe aller Gefährten und auch deiner beiden Freunde. SCHNELL!

„Helft mir ich muss in den Garten – SCHNELL!" keucht nun Harry, der im nächsten Moment zusammen brach.

Remus und Tonks brachten ihn so schnell sie konnten in den Garten des Grimauld Platzes. Sie waren total erschrocken, als sie drei seiner Gefährten in einer Art Kreis sitzen sahen. Besonders das sie Chazor, den Drachen, in seiner richtigen Form sahen. Was ein Glück, das man in diesem Garten auch ein richtiges Quiddich-Match hätte spielen können, so groß war der Garten. Harry war bereits bewusstlos. Sie legten ihn intuitiv zwischen seine Gefährten und bemerkten nun auch seinen vierten Gefährten, Tasatir die Schlange. Der Kreis war aber irgendwie nicht vollständig. Godin, der Greif, schüttelte seinen Kopf und bewegte ihn so, das Remus verstand und Tonks bedeutete, dass sie beide den Kreis schließen sollten. Als sich die Beiden dazu setzten fingen die vier Gefährten Harrys hell weiß zu leuchten an. Selbst Chazor der eigentlich schwarze Drachen verwandelte sich regelrecht in ein weißes Leuchten. Remus und Tonks schauten sich gegenseitig an und bemerkten, das sie beide ebenso in ein weißes Licht gehüllt waren.

Die vier Gefährten näherten sich mit ihren Köpfen Harry und Tonks und Remus sahen wie sie Tränen auf Harry vergossen. Selbst Tasatir brachte Tränen hervor. Wie von einem inneren Drang gezwungen, traten den beiden Freunden Tränen in die Augen und als ob es abgesprochen wäre neigten sie ihre Köpfe Harry entgegen und ließen ihrerseits die Tränen auf Harry fallen.

In diesem Moment fing nun Harry selbst an im hellsten weiß zu leuchten und in der Luft zu schweben. Tonks und Remus wollten schon ihre Köpfe wegziehen, wurden aber durch ein grollen von Godin davon abgehalten. Nun fing Tjark, der Phönix an zu singen und alle fassten noch mehr Mut zur Rettung Harrys. Es war wie ein Wunder, ohne dass sie sich verständigen konnten waren sie zu einer Einheit geworden zur Rettung von Harry, obwohl keiner außer Chazor wusste, was mit Harry eigentlich passierte. Fast eine Stunde saßen sie so da als Chazor sich langsam mit seinem Kopf entfernte. Alle folgten seinem Beispiel und Harry ging langsam zu Boden. Harry bekam langsam wieder eine gesundere Gesichtsfarbe. Und nach einigen Minuten erwachte er.

„Mensch das war knapp!" waren seine ersten Worte.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Nun bestätigte Tonks: „Ja genau so war es damals gewesen. Und dann ist er nach Atlantis abgereist."

Alatäriel und Columbine nickten verstehend. Sie drehten sich zu Harry und konnten erkennen, das er ruhig und fest schlief.

Remus sagte dann: „Wir machen uns dann mal wieder auf in den Grimauld Platz. Wir sollten uns aber in Kürze einmal treffen. Scheinbar plant Voldemort irgend etwas Größeres!"

„Ja es wäre schön, euch wieder einmal bei uns zu sehen!" bekräftigte Tonks.

Tjark kam zu Tonks geflogen und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Sie nahm darauf hin schnell Remus seine Hand und schon waren alle drei verschwunden. Wenige Minuten später war er schon wieder zurück und begab sich in die Gesellschaft der anderen Phönixe.

Spät abends als sie ihre Kinder zu Bett gebracht hatten, Harry lag schon länger im gemeinsamen Bett, legten sich Columbine und Alatäriel mit zu ihm.

Columbine sagte schmunzelnd an Alatäriel gewandt als sie gerade im Bett lagen: „Was meinst du wie Harry schauen wird, wenn er aufwacht und zwischen uns liegt!"

Leise kicherte Alatäriel: „Na sicher wird er erst einmal staunen und dann doch hoffentlich die Chance nutzen!"

Nun kicherte auch Columbine, fragte aber Alatäriel: „Was hält er denn da in seiner Hand eigentlich?"

„Das habe mich auch schon gefragt..." stimmte Alatäriel ihr zu.

Dann aber erschraken beide als Harry sich nun zu Wort meldete und locker sagte: „Warum fragt ihr mich dann nicht selber?"

„Du bist wieder wach?" fragte Alatäriel erschrocken.

Und Columbine setzte aufgeregt hinzu: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Hast du Schmerzen?" setzte Alatäriel hinterher.

„Irgend welche Verletzungen?" wollte Columbine noch wissen.

„Ja, ja, nein, nein!" kam es von Harry, als die beiden eine kurze Pause bei ihren Fragen eingelegt hatten.

„Häää?" kam es wieder einmal synchron von beiden.

Erst lachte Harry ein wenig, dann erklärte er: „Ja, ich bin wieder wach, ja es geht mir gut, nein ich habe keine Schmerzen und nein ich habe keine Verletzungen! Alles klar? Oder welche Fragen darf ich euch noch beantworten! Ich möchte euch gerne bei eurer Erleuchtung helfen!" damit schlich sich ein schelmischen Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

Wie befürchtet oder auch vielleicht wie erhofft, stürzten sich Columbine und Alatäriel mit einer Mischung aus unbändigen Glück und leichten Rachegefühlen auf Harry, um ihn dann wieder einmal kräftig durch zu kitzeln. Nach einiger Zeit ließen sie von ihm ab, um ihn abwechselnd zu küssen.

Dann auf einmal ging die Türe auf und ihre vier jubelnde Kinder stürmten herein und brüllten ihre Freude heraus, als sie ihren Vater im Bett wieder wach sahen.

Sie stürzten sich aufs Bett und sammelten sich in einem gewaltigen menschlichen Knoten, der aus vielen Armen, Beinen und Köpfen bestand. Es sah aus wie ein unheimliches Wesen – Hagrid hätte es geliebt!

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten setzten sich alle zusammen auf das bet hin.

Dann legte Harry seine Arme um seine Frauen und sagte dann: „Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen!"

Damit setzten sich die drei aufrecht hin. Harry sagte: „Ihr wolltet doch auch noch wissen, was ich hier so krampfhaft in meiner Hand halte ist folgendes..."

Damit hielt er ihnen seine Hand hin und öffnete sie langsam...

Dann konnten sie alle einen wunderschönen durchsichtigen Kristall sehen, der in der Mitte in den Regenbogenfarben zu pulsieren schien.

Nach und nach griffen alle nach dem Kristall. Als schließlich alle sieben gemeinsam nach dem Kristall griffen erschien es, als würde der regenbogenfarbene Schimmer sich um sie herum zu begeben. Sie fühlten sich unheimlich wohl und glücklich dabei. Ebenso nahezu unbesiegbar.

Nach einiger Zeit konnten sie sich von diesem Stein lösen und das Schimmern verschwand auch wieder. Dann sagte Harry nur: „Das ist dann wohl das die Macht des Lichtes!"

Nach einer langen Zeit des Schmusens und Kuschelns mit den Kinder, wurden diese endgültig müde. Gemeinsam brachten wurden sie dann von Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine ins Bett gebracht.

Dann begaben sie sich wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer und Columbine fragte mit einem Glucksen: „Und wie geht es dir, bist du noch erschöpft, von der Erschaffung des Kristalls?"

„...wir könnten ja das, was wir in der Höhle begonnen haben fort führen, oder wie sieht du das, Schatz?" fragte Alatäriel ihn nun direkt.

Harry ließ sich theatralisch, mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf das Bett fallen und sagte mit einem neckenden Grinsen im Gesicht: „Nehmt euch was ihr braucht..."

Das war natürlich nicht das, was er ihnen hätte sagen sollen. Denn Alatäriel dreht sich um und sagte nur „Pah!"

Columbine hielt sie fest und sagte an Alatäriel gewandt: „Weißt du was ... den brauchen wir doch nicht ... oder?"

Damit begann sie auch schon Alatäriel provozierend zu liebkosen. Alatäriel ging direkt darauf ein und streichelte Columbine immer erotischer. Langsam begannen sie sich gegenseitig aus zu ziehen. Dann bedeckten sie gegenseitig ihre Körper mit heißen Küssen.

Dann drehte sich Columbine um und schaute Harry in die Augen und sagte: „Schau dir nur seine glasigen Augen an!"

„Und auch seine untere Region scheint zu reagieren!" lästerte nun auch Alatäriel.

Beide kicherten, aber dann waren sie doch sehr erschrocken, als Harry auf einmal nicht mehr im Bett saß. Dann hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich, gleichzeitig legten sich jeweils ein Arm um Columbine und Einer um Alatäriel, als Harry, der war es nämlich, sagte: „Nun danke für die nette Show-Einlage, doch jetzt..."

Im nächsten Moment waren alle drei im Bett und fingen heftig an zu schmusen. Es wurde wieder einmal eine erfüllte Nacht, in der wieder einmal weniger geschlafen wurde.

Glücklich und zufrieden wachten sie am späten Morgen auf und aßen zusammen mit ihren Kinder das Frühstück, als Columbine und Alatäriel erzählten, das sie heute zu Remus mussten, da er sie darum dringend gebeten hatte.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten bereiteten sie sich vor und begaben sich per Teleportation, nachdem sie sich mit Remus in Verbindung gesetzt hatten und er und Tonks darauf vorbereitet waren, das sie kamen.

Kurz darauf waren sie im Grimauld Platz. Sie hatten zwischenzeitlich Tasatir zu Ginny und Godin zu Hermine zurück geschickt.

Sie begrüßten sich gegenseitig und dann erklärte Remus: „Wie wir über Laurence Ackourey, euren Anwalt, erfahren haben, plant Voldemort scheinbar einen großen Angriff auf Hogwarts. Er glaubt nicht, das du nicht zu finden bist und will dich, Harry unbedingt in der Schule finden, da er glaubt, das Dumbledore dich dort versteckt hält!"

Harry saß da und schaute erst einmal nachdenklich in die Runde. Ebenso waren Alatäriel und Columbine sehr konzentriert. Als die Kinder zu kichern anfingen sagte Columbine schmunzelnd: „Ihr vier solltet euch ein wenig zurück halten. Das kann nicht jeder!"

Weil Tonks und Remus sie fragend anschaute erklärte Alatäriel: „Sie können sich nun auch mit uns telepatisch unterhalten und verstehen nun auch alles, was wir besprechen."

Staunend und mit Bewunderung schauten Remus und Tonks auf die vier Kinder.

Dann sagte Harry: „Also ist es wohl an der Zeit, um zum endgültigen Schlag aus zu holen. Ich hole schnell noch Laurence, dann erkläre ich euch die weitere Vorgehensweise!"

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden um kurz darauf auch schon wieder mit Laurence Ackourey im Grimauld Platz zu erscheinen. Dann erklärte er kurz die Vorgehensweise, wie er sie mit Alatäriel und Columbine besprochen hatte: „Also wir werden folgendermaßen vorgehen. Wir reisen jetzt kurz wieder zurück nach Atlantis und später auch nachMiy'Vrel. Dann werden wir über Amos dafür sorgen, das sie sich den Guten mit anschließen werden und dies wird über Amos im Geheimen an Dumbledore weiter gegeben. Die Koordination in Atlantis undMiy'Vrel werden Alatäriel und Columbine übernehmen."

Dann setzte Alatäriel den Plan weiter auseinander: „Die einzelnen Völker werden aber nicht durch uns als gesamt Herrschende, sondern von Fredegar Yewwitch dem König der Druiden von Atlantis, Lúthien Sáralondë dem König der Elfen von Atlantis, Tuyjif dem Anführer der Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas dem Anführer der Nachtelben, König Gorlodra der Karôs Adar und Yalartis Yalim der Anführer der Yassalar, jeweils separat repräsentiert und auch im Kampf angeführt!"

„Und du Laurence sorgst bitte dafür, das die Presse entsprechend unterrichtet wird und das die Riesen gerufen werden. Wir haben übrigens Zwei-Wege-Portschlüssel generiert, die dann die Riesen auch direkt wieder zurück bringen können! Zwischenzeitlich wird Harry, als wieder genesen in die Schule auf Hogwarts zurück kehren!" sagte Columbine zum Abschluß.

Dann erklärte Remus noch: „Wie ihr ja wisst sind die Wehrwölfe normalerweise in Rudeln organisiert. Nur das von Grayback hat sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Alle anderen warten auf einen Befehl von mir. Sie werden sich aber nur um ihre Artgenossen auf Seiten Voldemorts kümmern. Ansonsten werden sie sich raus halten!"

„Und wir haben auch etliche Freiwillige organisiert und trainiert, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Alles in Allem stehen wir einer Armee von über 800 Todessern gegenüber. Dazu kommen noch 20 Wehrwölfe fünf Riesen, dreißig bis vierzig Riesen und fast 100 Vampire!" erklärte nun auch Tonks und zeigte sich sichtlich beeindruckt von dieser Macht.

Harry hob beruhigend seine Hände und erklärte: „Von den Druiden stehen uns 200 Kämpfer zur Verfügung, die Elfen kommen mit 300 Kriegern, Tuyjif kommt mit 200 Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas bring auch 200 von den Nachtelben, König Gorlodra bringt 400 kriegerische Zwerge und Yalartis Yalim der Anführer der Yassalar hat auch noch 250 fürchterliche Kämpfer. Die Yassalar und die Shira'Tanar sind besonders geeignet Vampire aus zu löschen. Dann kommen noch drei bis vier dutzend Riesen, Drachen mindestens drei, nämlich die mächtigsten, die es gibt, einem Basilisken, einem königlichen Greif und fünf Phönixen. Ich denke das sollte reichen, oder?"

Alle strahlten ihn nun mit großer Zuversicht an, als Tonks noch sagte: „Den Orden des Phönix, die Auroren und natürlich die Schüler aus der DA sind auch nicht zu verachten, aber was ist mit Voldemort..."

„Dagegen haben wir nun auch etwas..." sagte nun Harry kryptisch fuhr aber fort, „aber wir sollten es trotzdem nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen!"

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile und dann trennten sich alle, um ihren Aufgeben nach zu gehen!

* * *

Anm.: Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Geschichte noch immer und ich bekommen diesmal mehr Reviews - bidde - ich schreibe dann auch schnell weiter!!! 


	32. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts!

**Anm.:** Es geht dem Ende entgegen. Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hier her schon ein wenig gefallen?

Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... „Und du Laurence sorgst bitte dafür, das die Presse entsprechend unterrichtet wird und das die Riesen gerufen werden. Wir haben übrigens Zwei-Wege-Portschlüssel generiert, die dann die Riesen auch direkt wieder zurück bringen können! Zwischenzeitlich wird Harry, als wieder genesen in die Schule auf Hogwarts zurück kehren!" sagte Columbine zum Abschluß.

Dann erklärte Remus noch: „Wie ihr ja wisst sind die Wehrwölfe normalerweise in Rudeln organisiert. Nur das von Grayback hat sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Alle anderen warten auf einen Befehl von mir. Sie werden sich aber nur um ihre Artgenossen auf Seiten Voldemorts kümmern. Ansonsten werden sie sich raus halten!"

„Und wir haben auch etliche Freiwillige organisiert und trainiert, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Alles in Allem stehen wir einer Armee von über 800 Todessern gegenüber. Dazu kommen noch 20 Wehrwölfe, dreißig bis vierzig Riesen und fast 100 Vampire!" erklärte nun auch Tonks und zeigte sich sichtlich beeindruckt von dieser Macht.

Harry hob beruhigend seine Hände und erklärte: „Von den Druiden stehen uns 200 Kämpfer zur Verfügung, die Elfen kommen mit 300 Kriegern, Tuyjif kommt mit 200 Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas bring auch 200 von den Nachtelben, König Gorlodra bringt 400 kriegerische Zwerge und Yalartis Yalim der Anführer der Yassalar hat auch noch 250 fürchterliche Kämpfer. Die Yassalar und die Shira'Tanar sind besonders geeignet Vampire aus zu löschen. Dann kommen noch drei bis vier dutzend Riesen, Drachen mindestens drei, nämlich die mächtigsten, die es gibt, einem Basilisken, einem königlichen Greif und fünf Phönixen. Ich denke das sollte reichen, oder?"

Alle strahlten ihn nun mit großer Zuversicht an, als Tonks noch sagte: „Den Orden des Phönix, die Auroren und natürlich die Schüler aus der DA sind auch nicht zu verachten, aber was ist mit Voldemort..."

„Dagegen haben wir nun auch etwas..." sagte nun Harry kryptisch fuhr aber fort, „aber wir sollten es trotzdem nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen!"

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile und dann trennten sich alle, um ihren Aufgeben nach zu gehen!…

* * *

**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts!**

Sie beschlossen gemeinsam nach Potter Manor zu reisen. Vorher aber wollten sie zusammen noch mit den Eltern von Alatäriel und Columbine und deren Brüdern und natürlich auch Mohadiph, sich ein letztes Mal vor der wohlmöglich finalen Schlacht treffen.

Also reisten sie zum Potter Manor, um ihre Waffen und alles was ihnen notwendig erschien, zu packen. Dort angekommen hatte aber die drei Erwachsenen eine sehr gedrückte Stimmung. Auch ihre Kleinen waren nicht sonderlich auf Späße aus, da sie merkten, dass ihre Eltern nicht so gut drauf waren.

Alatäriel fragte: „Meinst du wir überstehen das alle?"

Columbine nickte und präzisierte die Frage: „Glaubst du, das DU es überlebst, Harry?"

Harry schaute beide nachdenklich an: „Hauptsache Voldemort geht drauf und ihr überlebt es..."

Columbine schrie nun auf: „Du spinnst doch, du wirst dich nicht opfern!"

Harry versuchte sie sofort zu beschwichtigen, in dem er sie in den Arm nahm und sie beruhigte: „Ich habe nicht vor den Löffel ab zu geben, aber ihr könnt mir nicht verbieten, mein Leben für euch ein zu setzen. Das würdet ihr genau so machen, oder nicht?"

Alatäriel hatte feuchte Augen aber sie nickte und sagte: „Es stimmt man könnte sagen einer für alle und alle für einen!"

Columbine sagte: „Das hört sich sogar irgendwie gut an!"

Harry lachte und sagte: „Es gibt eine Muggel Geschichte sie handelt von drei Fechtern im Mittelalter und die hatten diesen Erkennungsruf. Und jetzt hab ihr ihn zehn tausend Jahre früher erfunden!"

Alatäriel lacht nun auch und sagte: „Da siehst du mal, wie weit entwickelt wir schon waren..."

Columbine kicherte auch und sagte: „...was man in deiner Zeit ja nicht sagen kann. Ihr scheint ja hinter dem Mond zu leben!"

Harry schaute sie innerlich belustigt aber nach außen hin gezwungen grimmig an und sagte spöttisch: „Hmmm, und ich muss mich dann mit über zehn tausend Jahre alten Mädels herum plagen. Ich armer Kerl mit so zwei Ollen..."

Columbine schaute ihn leicht zornig an und drohte: „Sprich nicht weiter..."

„...oder willst du dir dein Grab schaufeln?" kam es grimmig von Alatäriel

Harry druckste nur ein wenig, grinste und sagte dann dummer Weise: „Ach es ist mir doch egal wie alt ihr seid..."

Damit sprangen ihn auch schon Alatäriel und Columbine an und würgten ihn spielerisch. Nun waren die Kinder auch am kichern und stürzten sich auf ihre Eltern.

Nachdem sich alle genüsslich ausgetobt hatten und gleichzeitig sich auch wieder ein wenig aufgeheitert hatten, bereiteten sie alles für ihre Reise vor. Dann aßen sie gemeinsam zu Abend. Später brachten sie die Kinder zu Bett und setzten sich noch gemütlich an den Kamin.

Alatäriel fragte dann: „Wie willst du das machen, das du wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gehst?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren, Schatz?" bestätigte Columbine.

Harry dachte kurz nach und antwortete dann: „Nun ich wollte ja auch Amos informieren, während ihr in Miy'Vrel alles in die Wege leitet. Dann würde ich mit ihm zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen und er würde Dumbledore erklären, das er mich versteckt gehalten hätte und auch die medizinische Pflege für mich organisiert hätte. Das müsste reichen, um mich von den offensichtlichsten Verdächtigungen zu befreien.

Columbine nickte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Das könnte klappen. Wie lange glaubst du, das es dauert, bis Voldemort angreift?"

Harry hatte nun einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht: „Ich hoffe das es nicht zu lange dauern wird. Ich möchte euch nicht zu lange missen, das wisst ihr sicher, aber um den Schein zu wahren und um Voldemort nach Hogwarts zu locken muss es so sein!"

Alatäriel nickte und dann bemerkte sie: „Ja das ist schon richtig so aber auch wir wollen die Zeit ohne dich so kurz wie möglich halten!"

Columbine sagte: „Das meine ich auch. Vielleicht können wir ihn irgendwie schneller nach Hogwarts locken, voraus gesetzt wir sind mit unserer Planung soweit fertig!"

Harry sinnierte eine Zeit lang und sagte dann: „Das wäre eine hervorragende Idee. Am besten wäre es, wir schnappen einige Todesser und lassen es so aussehen, als hätte ich es verursacht, das sie gefangen genommen wurden!"

Alatäriel nickte und fragte: „Das wäre gut, aber wie willst du das machen?"

Columbine fügte hinzu: „Genau, wie willst du es machen, das Voldemort glaubt, das du dafür verantwortlich seiest?"

Harry überlegte eine Weile und hatte dann eine Idee: „Wir müssen nur von einem Todesser Treffen erfahren und dann lasse ich meine Schilde soweit fallen, das es Voldemort auch merkt. Dann sorge ich dafür, das Amos sich verhält, wie es Fudge vorher gemacht hatte. Er wird so tun, als würden ich und das Ministerium zusammen arbeiten! Dann hat Voldemort endlich ein Ziel"

Alatäriel sagte: „Das ist der Weg. Und natürlich müssen wir vorher mit allen Verbündeten bereits vor Ort sein. Vielleicht können wir vorher schon bekannt geben, das wir an einer Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium sind!"

Columbine schaute interessiert auf und dachte laut weiter: „Auch hier könnte uns Amos helfen und so ichbezogen alle darauf hin weisen, das eine Zusammenarbeit in Kürze besiegelt werden würde. Das würde Druck bei der Planung Voldemorts machen und er wäre unter Zugzwang, um Hogwarts an zu greifen!"

„Perfekt, und vielleicht sollte Amos vorschlagen, das er versuchen würde mich für die Vermittlung zu gewinnen! Das würde mich noch mehr zu Ziel machen! Ich hab sogar schon eine Idee, wo ihr sechs euch verstecken könnt. In der heulenden Hütte!"

Sie machten noch einige Details fest und dann gingen sie auch zu Bett. In den nächsten Tage würden sie viele Aufgaben zu bewältigen haben.

Der nächste Tag ging geordnet von statten. Nach dem Frühstück wurde gepackt. Alle, auch die Kinder nahmen ihre Waffen mit, was mit skeptischen Blicken von Alatäriel und Columbine gewürdigt wurde. Sie sagten aber nichts dagegen. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Pheiel, dem Haupt-Haustelf von Pottermanor.

Auch Pheiel war unglücklich, das sie nach nur einer Nacht Pottermanor wieder verließen. Besonders das Ziel ihrer kommenden Reise betrübte ihn, aber er hatte noch etwas zu sagen: „Harry Potter, Sir, ich möchte ihnen noch eines mit teilen. Alle Hauselfen haben sich entschlossen, sie und ihre Frauen im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord zu unterstützen. Ihr persönlicher Hauself, Dobby hat sich für sie verbürgt und es haben sich alle Hauselfen Großbritanniens bereit erklärt das Licht zu unterstützen!"

Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine waren maßlos erstaun und zu tiefst gerührt. Harry sagte dann: „Das ist aber eine Überraschung und ich bedanke mich recht herzlich, bei euch allen!"

Columbine und Alatäriel nickten und bedankten sich auch überschwänglich. Dann verschwanden sie alle nach Atlantis.

Dort reisten sie in das Schloss von Columbines Eltern, so wie sie es abgemacht hatten. Dort waren alle versammelt. Aksana und Fredegar Yewwitch nahmen Columbine sofort in ihre Arme, ebenso wie Telrúnya und Lúthien Sáralondë es mit Alatäriel machten. Falco und Mahtan nahmen die Kinder in die Arme.

Dann grinsten Falco und Mahtan und Falco sagte: „Oh, und niemand liebt unseren süßen Harry!"

Dann schaute Mahtan Falco an und sagte: „Wollen wir unseren Schwager knuddeln?"

Schon wieder hatten die Beiden mit nur wenigen Sätzen wieder eine gelöste Stimmung geschaffen. Dann wurde natürlich auch Harry begrüßt. Alle waren trotz der Anspannung ein wenig gelöst.

Harry schüttelte nur grinsend seinen Kopf. Das war wieder einmal typisch für die Beiden. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er nicht aus etwas von sich verlauten lassen würde: „Ne, ne, lasst dar mal bleiben. Ihr seid immer so unrasiert. Da halte ich mich doch lieber an eure Schwestern, die kratzen nicht so sehr..."

Falco und Mahtan lachten schallend aber auch Aksana und Fredegar Yewwitch und ebenso Telrúnya und Lúthien Sáralondë konnten sich kaum zurück halten und grinsten um die Wette, besonders in Erwartung auf die Retoure in Richtung Harry, von ihren Töchtern.

Die beiden, Columbine und Alatäriel schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und dann fragte Columbine unerwartet ruhig: „Meinst du eigentlich, wir können das Ganze innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Monate erledigt haben, Harry?"

Der runzelte seine Stirn, da er nicht verstand worauf Columbine hinaus wollte und sagte nachdenklich: „Ich bin mir sicher, das wir nicht mehr als sechs bis acht Wochen brauchen werden, um die Welt von diesem Ekel zu befreien!"

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt!" schloss sich Alatäriel ihm an.

„Und warum das denn nun?" fragte Harry, der den Sinn von Columbines Frage und Alatäriels Aussage nicht in irgend einen Zusammenhang bringen konnte.

Seine beiden Frauen schauten sich nochmals an und dann sagten sie wieder einmal seit langen synchron: „Na wegen deiner nächsten Kinder, die in uns heran wachsen..."

... Stille

... Totale Stille

... Grabesstille

Als erste fingen sich die Brüder von Alatäriel und Columbine und Falco sagte nur trocken: „Lustmolch!"

„Er kann es einfach nicht lassen unser Schwager!" wurde Mahtan deutlicher.

Und wieder nahmen Aksana und Fredegar Yewwitch ihre Tochter Columbine sofort in ihre Arme, ebenso wie Telrúnya und Lúthien Sáralondë es mit ihrer Tochter Alatäriel machten. Kurz darauf geriet Harry in eine kombinierte Knuddelattacke seiner Schwiegereltern.

Nachdem sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten und auch die Kinder ihre Begeisterung kund getan hatten fragte Harry seine Frauen: „Und seit wann wisst ihr davon?"

„Wir hatten schon seit einer Woche den Verdacht. Kurz bevor wir uns mit Laurence getroffen hatten sind wir dann schnell ins St. Mungos appariert und haben uns untersuchen lassen. Dort haben wir dann auch die Bestätigung erhalten!" erklärte Alatäriel.

„Und wisst ihr auch mehr?" wollte Harry neugieriger Weise wissen.

Nun grinste Columbine und sagte: „Ja!"

„Nun sagt schon, was es wird und ... ähm ... wie viel?" wollte Harry noch wissen.

Columbine biss sich auf ihre Lippen, weil sie am liebsten los gebrüllt hätte vor Lachen. Alatäriel erging es genau so. Columbine sagte dann: „Es werden zwei...Mädchen!"

„...und du?" fragte Harry an Alatäriel gerichtet.

Es kaum noch aushaltend flüsterte Alatäriel: „Keine Angst, sowohl Columbine ein als auch ich ein Mädchen! Zusammen zwei! Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Ohne zu antworten nahm Harry Alatäriel und Columbine glücklich in seine Arme und küsste sie abwechselnd. Auch die vier kleinen kamen dazu und es wurde wild um die Wette geknuddelt.

Sie verbrachten eine längere Zeit, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und dann Wurde erst einmal gegessen und natürlich war zum Einen die Familienplanung aber zum anderen auch das Finale gegen Voldemort ein Thema.

Die Schwiegereltern wollten noch wissen, in welchen Monat sie wären und Alatäriel und Columbine erklärten, das sie erst in der sechsten Woche wären und das Geburtsdatum von beiden Babys wieder identisch wäre.

Dann erklärte Harry die weitere Vorgehensweise. Sie übernachteten noch gemeinsam und dann teleportierten Alatäriel und Columbine nachMiy'Vrel, um mit Tuyjif, Berdrsa Faelulas, König Gorlodra und Yalartis Yalim die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen.

Harry indes teleportierte mit Tjark und Chazor zuerst in den Grimauld Platz. Tonks und Remus hatte er vorher benachrichtigt.

Dort angekommen wartete auch schon Laurence und zur Überraschung von Harry auch Amos Diggeroy, der Zaubereiminister. Nachdem sie sich alle begrüßt hatten erklärte Harry: „Schön das du da bist Amos, dann kann ich das alles in einem Rutsch erklären. Also Fredegar Yewwitch und Lúthien Sáralondë werden dich in den nächsten drei Tagen kontaktieren. So lange brauchen sie noch, bis sie Atlantis desillusioniert haben. Dann bieten sie dir als gleichberechtigte Herrscher von Atlantis ihre Unterstützung an. Wir werden das so deichseln, das sie als einzige Voraussetzung wünschen, das ich wieder nach Hogwarts komme."

„Und mit wie vielen Kriegern können wir rechen?" wollte Amos Diggeroy, der Zaubereiminister, wissen, „denn schließlich hat Du-weißt-schon-wer über 500 Todessern, Wehrwölfe und Riesen auf seiner Seite!"

Hier erklärte erst einmal Remus: „Wie du ja weißt, Amos, sind die Wehrwölfe normalerweise in Rudeln organisiert. Nur das von Grayback, also insgesamt 20 Wehrwölfe, haben sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Alle anderen warten auf einen Befehl von mir. Sie werden sich aber nur um ihre Artgenossen auf Seiten Voldemorts kümmern. Ansonsten werden sie sich raus halten!"

„Das ist ja endlich eine gute Nachricht, auch wenn nicht optimal, da sie uns nicht vollständig unterstützen. Aber immer noch besser als sie zum Feind zu haben. Danke Remus!" dabei nickte Amos.

„Leider sind deine Informationen unvollständig," meldete sich nun Harry wieder zu Wort, „Alles in Allem stehen wir einer Armee von über 800 Todessern gegenüber. Dazu kommen noch, wie eben gesagt, zwanzig Wehrwölfe, dreißig bis vierzig Riesen und fast 100 Vampire!" erklärte nun Harry und Amos zeigte sich sichtlich beeindruckt von dieser Macht.

„Wie wollen wir gegen sie bestehen?" sagte Amos unruhig.

Harry hob beruhigend seine Hände und erklärte: „Von den Druiden stehen uns 200 Kämpfer zur Verfügung, die Elfen kommen mit 300 Kriegern!"

„Nun auch das sind gute Nachrichten. Das wären fünfhundert Kämpfer, zusätzlich die Auroren und der Orden des Phönix, das wird aber immer noch eine ungleiche Sache..."

Nun erklärte Harry weiter: „Des weiteren wird der Rat von Miy'Vrel, welches auch innerhalb der nächsten Woche wieder auftauchen wird, dich kontaktieren. Auch sie werden dir unter der Bedingung meiner Teilnahme ihre Unterstützung anbieten!"

Nun strahlte Amos. Harry aber hob seine Hand und erklärte weiter: „Dort sind viele magische Völker vertreten. Sie kommen mit folgender Unterstützung: Tuyjif kommt mit 200 Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas bring auch 200 von den Nachtelben, König Gorlodra bringt 400 kriegerische Zwerge und Yalartis Yalim der Anführer der Yassalar hat auch noch 250 fürchterliche Kämpfer. Die Yassalar und die Shira'Tanar sind besonders geeignet Vampire aus zu löschen. Dann kommen noch drei bis vier dutzend Riesen, Drachen mindestens drei, nämlich die mächtigsten, die es gibt, einem Basilisken, einem königlichen Greif und fünf Phönixen. Ich denke das sollte reichen, oder?"

Alle, aber ganz besonders Amos, strahlten ihn nun mit großer Zuversicht an, als Tonks noch sagte: „Den Orden des Phönix, die Auroren und natürlich die Schüler aus der DA sind auch nicht zu verachten, aber das hatten wir bereits letzt geklärt! aber was ist mit Voldemort... wie können wir ihn besiegen?"

„Dagegen haben wir nun auch etwas..." sagte nun Harry kryptisch fuhr aber fort, „...das ist Aufgabe von meiner Familie!"

Alle schauten ihn fragend an und er erklärte weiter: „„Es gibt eine weitere Prophezeiung, es ist die sogenannte _**ewige Prophezeiung**_. Sie scheint meine Familie, und damit meine ich Columbine, Alatäriel, mich und unsere gemeinsamen vier Kinder zu betreffen. Ich möchte sie euch zum ersten Mal darüber erzählen. Sie lautet wie folgt:"

_Wenn das Jahrtausend wieder einmal endet_

_Wird viele Menschen die Angst und der Hunger treffen_

_So daß diese Menschen eine andere Welt sehen wollen_

_Und die Händler der Illusionen werden kommen und Gift anbieten._

_Doch es wird die Körper zerstören und die Seelen verderben_

_Und jene, die ihr Blut mit dem Gift vermischten_

_Werden wie wilde Tiere in der Falle sein_

_Und töten und vergewaltigen und erpressen und rauben_

_Und das Leben wird zu einer täglich wiederkehrenden Apokalypse werden._

Doch die Liebe wird die größte Bedrohung für jene Händler

_Und ein weiß leuchtendes Dreigestirn wird kommen._

_Die endgültige Führung zum Lichte bereiten_

_Denn kein Meister wird das Licht führen._

_Und der dunkle Meister wird von der magischen sieben vernichtet._

_Die Tradition wird dann wieder geboren werden_

_Das Gesetz wird dann wieder kommen_

_Als ob es die Verkündigung nie gegeben hätte_

_Und der Mensch wird wieder zum weißen Lichte wechseln._

Ruhe, bedrückende Ruhe, und Erstaunen war das Ergebnis. Damit hatte niemand gerechnet. Harry erklärte weiter: „Wir, also meine Familie und ich, haben uns schon genau geplant, wie wir die ganze Aktion durchführen müssen."

„Erklärst du uns näheres dazu?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Nein, es ist auch nicht wichtig, da uns dabei sowieso niemand mehr helfen kann und es auch keinerlei Auswirkungen auf irgend jemand haben wird." Sagte Harry bestimmt.

Alle anderen Anwesenden akzeptierten das nur wiederwillig.

Dann fragte Amos nun Harry: „Und wie willst du es machen, das du wieder zur Schule kommst? Schließlich hast du ja fast ein Schuljahr verpasst?"

Harry nickte und erklärte allen: „Zuerst einmal werde ich im Ministerium alle Abschluss-Prüfungen machen. Damit erhalte ich automatisch vom Schulrat eine Bestätigung an der Teilnahme des restlichen Unterrichtes in meinem siebten Schuljahr. Dann wirst du mich Amos zum Schulleiter bringen und ihm erklären, das ich von dir an einem gesicherten Ort gesund gepflegt wurde und dabei aber meine Ausbildung vervollständigt hätte. Damit bin ich wieder in Hogwarts und Dumbledore wird es sich nehmen lassen, sich wichtig zu machen, indem er meine Anwesenheit den Schülern und Lehrern erklärt. Dann kommst du einmal wegen der Kooperation mit Atlantis und einmal wegen der Kooperation mit Miy'Vrel nach Hogwarts. Dabei kannst du dann tatsächlich deine Popularität weiter ausbauen! Was hältst du davon?"

Mit offenem Mund war Amos den Ausführungen von Harry gefolgt. Dann nach einigen mehr oder weniger langen Augenblicken nickte er grinsend und sagte: „Du willst nicht irgend wann einmal in die Politik? Oder muss ich mir da Sorgen um meinen Posten machen..."

Laurence, Tonks und Remus kicherten, was ihnen Harry nur wenig übel nahm. Aber man konnte ja ein wenig zurück geben. Das machte er dann auch, indem er nachdenklich fest stellte: „Hmmm, ja, stimme, irgendwie bezahle ich euch alle ... noch!"

„Ha, ha, ha, kam es da von Tonks", dann hieb sie ihn auf den Arm.

Als Harry so machte, das er zurück schlagen wollte fragte sie flehend: „Du wirst doch keine Schwangere schlagen wollen, oder?"

Harry schaute sie erschrocken an.

Dann fragte Remus: „Was schaust du so erschrocken?"

„Das war mir ja gar nicht klar, das man Schwangere nicht schlagen darf!" dabei schaute er Tonks mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.

Die antwortete nur keck: „Tja, Pech gehabt mein kleiner..."

„Oh Mist, da haben Alatäriel und Columbine ja wieder Schonzeit..."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis aus den fragenden Gesichtsausdrücken schieres Staunen sich auf die Gesichter von Tonks, Remus, Laurence und Amos zeichnete.

Dann hieb ihn Tonks auf den Arm und sagte gespielt zornig: „Jetzt hast du uns schon wieder hoch genommen, Mister Nimmersatt. Was sagen eigentlich deine Frauen dazu, das du sie schon wieder geschwängert hast?"

„Zugabe..." war Harrys trockener Kommentar.

Amos, Laurence und Remus lagen vor Brüllen unter dem Tisch.

Tonks murmelten nur etwas von: „Das petzte ich..." und schaute beleidigt alle vier Männer an.

Nun trennten sich alle und Harry und Amos apparierten erst einmal ins Ministerium. Dort lies sich Amos einen Portschlüssel generieren, der direkt in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore führen würde. Dann schickte er eine offizielle Ministeriums-Eule, die den Besuch des Zauberei-Ministers ankündigte. Amos bat Dumbledore, das er einen schnellst möglichen Termin ihm mit teilen sollte.

Kurze Zeit später war das Gesicht von Dumbledore im Kamin des Ministers erschienen. Er fragte auch sogleich: „Guten Tag Herr Minister, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich möchte kurz vorbei schauen und ihnen eine kleine Überraschung mit bringen. Es hat sich etwas getan, in Sachen Harry Potter. Vielleicht gibt es sogar einige weiterer guter Nachrichten, doch das sollten wir persönlich besprechen, meinen sie nicht?"


	33. Pläne und Durchführungen

**Anm.:** Ich schätze es sind noch drei oder vier Kapitel, dann habe ich es geschafft! Meine erste Story ist fertig! Nun aber erst einmal viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Dann hieb ihn Tonks auf den Arm und sagte gespielt zornig: „Jetzt hast du uns schon wieder hoch genommen, Mister Nimmersatt. Was sagen eigentlich deine Frauen dazu, das du sie schon wieder geschwängert hast?"

„Zugabe..." war Harrys trockener Kommentar.

Amos, Laurence und Remus lagen vor Brüllen unter dem Tisch.

Tonks murmelten nur etwas von: „Das petzte ich..." und schaute beleidigt alle vier Männer an.

Nun trennten sich alle und Harry und Amos apparierten erst einmal ins Ministerium. Dort lies sich Amos einen Portschlüssel generieren, der direkt in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore führen würde. Dann schickte er eine offizielle Ministeriums-Eule, die den Besuch des Zauberei-Ministers ankündigte. Amos bat Dumbledore, das er einen schnellst möglichen Termin ihm mit teilen sollte.

Kurze Zeit später war das Gesicht von Dumbledore im Kamin des Ministers erschienen. Er fragte auch sogleich: „Guten Tag Herr Minister, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich möchte kurz vorbei schauen und ihnen eine kleine Überraschung mit bringen. Es hat sich etwas getan, in Sachen Harry Potter. Vielleicht gibt es sogar einige weiterer guter Nachrichten, doch das sollten wir persönlich besprechen, meinen sie nicht?"…

* * *

**Pläne und deren Durchführungen!**

Professor Dumbledore war ganz aufgeregt: „Wissen sie doch etwas über den Verbleib von Harry Potter? Lebt er? Kommt er wieder auf die Schule zurück?"

Amos schmunzelte, über die gespielte Sorge seitens des Schulleiters. Dann erklärte er: „Lassen sie uns für morgen Abend einen Termin fest halten, wenn es ihnen recht ist. Ich kann leider vorher nicht. Termine, sie verstehen?"

Dumbledore dache: #Der will sich genau so wichtig machen die früher Fudge. Aber des ist ja leider nicht mehr. Mal schauen, wie Diggeroy mir noch von Nutzen sein kann. Wenn er sich krumm stellt, dann sollten wir Gerüchte streuen, das er sein Amt nicht richtig ausfüllen kann, da er ja immer noch geblendet ist von Tod seines Sohnes. Vielleicht kann man ihm auch irgend wie Antipathie gegen Potter andichten. Auf jeden Fall muss erst einmal Potter her. Dann, wenn ich ihn wieder unter meiner Kontrolle habe, Severus sei Dank, dann können wir endlich gegen Voldemort weiter vorgehen...#

„Nun Albus, wie sieht es aus, brauchst du noch mehr Bedenkzeit? Oder passt dir der Termin nicht?" unterbrach Amos die Gedankengänge von Professor Dumbledore.

„Ähm, ähm, nein, nein", stammelte Dumbledore überrascht, „das geht in Ordnung so. Wir brauchen keinen anderen Termin aus zu suchen. Ich freue mich auf das Treffen morgen Abend!"

#Dann habe ich auch Zeit mich weiter und besser vor zu bereiten!# dachte sich Dumbledore noch und verschwand aus dem Kamin des Ministers.

Amos versiegelte wieder den Kamin und drehte sich zu Harry, der ihn, deutlich erkennbar, sehr zornig an schaute.

„Was ist los? Warum bist du so sauer, Harry?" fragte Amos.

Harry erklärte, das Dumbledore ein eigenen Spiel spielte und was er alles so vor hatte. Dann schloss Harry seine Erläuterungen: „Ich denke mir das so. Ich werde nun heute und morgen alle Prüfungen ablegen, wie geplant. Die Urkunden gibst du mir versiegelt mit, so dass sie erst am Tag der Verteilung der Prüfungsergebnisse in Hogwarts geöffnet werden können. Dann gebe ich sie Dumbledore einfach zu Vorlesen!"

Amos schüttelte seinen Kopf und erklärte: „Das ist keine so gute Idee. Dann fällt der Verdacht auf einen von uns oder sogar auf uns beide, das wir da was gemauschelt haben. – Haben wir ja auch, obwohl die Ergebnisse auf jeden Fall authentisch sein werden! – Wir machen es besser so, das die Unterlagen genau wie die der anderen Schüler als vom Ministerium beglaubigte Pergamente nach Hogwarts kommen und dort werden sie dann verteilt. Da ich ja dabei anwesend sein werde, kann diese Urkunden ja nicht vertuscht werden, da ich ja eine Liste dabei haben werden! Was hältst du von dieser Vorgehensweise?"

„Das ist eine geniale Idee! Damit haben wir alles in sauberen Tücher! Wobei, eigentlich ist es mir ja schnurz egal – ich hab ja bereits einen Job!" dabei schmunzelte Harry.

Auch Amos schmunzelte und fragte: „Einen Job? Bist du dir sicher, das es nur ein Job ist?"

„Ja, ja, mach mich nur fertig..." dabei verdrehte Harry seine Augen.

„Nun ich will ja nicht kleinlich sein, aber da wären erst einmal Herrscher über zwei Königreiche oder besser über sechs Völker, Teilhaber von drei Bistros und / oder Restaurants, zwei Modeläden einer Modefabrik und einem Scherzartikelladen, dann weitere nahezu unzähliger Beteiligungen und nicht zu vergessen Ehemann und Vater, wobei das eher nicht als Jobs aber als Fulltime-Beschäftigung zu sehen ist!" dabei musste Amos schmunzeln.

„Und so was geht noch in die Schule!" fiel ihm dann noch ein, bevor er vor einem mit den Augen rollenden Harry, haltlos vor Lachen zusammen brach.

„Danke, sehr nett, du und dein unvergleichliches Mitgefühl! Ich hätte doch lieber mit Voldi kooperieren sollen. Der will mich nur killen und mach nicht solchen Stress..." sagte Harry provozierend.

Amos gab es ihm trocken zurück: „In drei Jahren sind wieder Wahlen. Unterstütze dann doch Voldi und mache ihn zum nächsten Zauberei Minister! Das wäre doch eine Idee!"

Harry zeigt ihn einen Vogel und sagte: „Nur wenn du seinen Assistenten machst!"

„Gute Idee! Und du Harry wirst sein Minister für Rassenkunde!" konterte Amos.

Dann mussten beide lachen, besonders weil sie es schafften, trotz der immensen Bedrohung ihre Scherze darüber zu machen. Nachdem sie sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatten bereitete sich Harry für die Prüfungen vor. Er konnte sie schneller als geplant ablegen und war schon am nächsten Morgen fertig.

Amos kam mit einem Pergament in sein Büro, wo er schon von Harry sehnsüchtigst erwartet wurde. Der fragte ihn auch gleich: „Und wie sind meine Prüfungen ausgefallen?"

Wortlos gab Amos ihm das Pergament und Harry las:

Die O.W.L. Ergebnisse für Harry James Potter:

Alte Runen – O

Arithmantik – O

Astronomie – E

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – O+

Zauberkunst – O+

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – O+

Wahrsagen – E

Kräuterkunde – O

Geschichte der Magie – E

Muggelstudien – O

Zaubertränke – O+

Transfiguration – O+

Sie haben 12 O.W.L.'s und 5 Bonus-O.W.L.'s. Damit ergibt das 17 O.W.L.'s. Die höchste je erreichte Punktzahl.

Harry grinste und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Das wird Hermine gar nicht schmecken. Sechs Jahre lang war sie Jahrgangsbeste und hatte in den Klassen 1 – 6 jedes Mal den Schulrekord gebrochen. Das wird eine herbe Enttäuschung werden, wenn sie bei der Abschlussfeier die Ergebnisse hört!"

Nun musste Amos schmunzeln. Er hörte aber noch, wie Harry mehr zu sich flüsterte: „Na hoffentlich erlebe ich das noch..."

„...unsicher?" fragte Amos mitfühlend.

„Na, ja eigentlich nicht. Ich glaube sogar sicher, das Voldemort eigentlich keine Chance hat und wir ihn und seine Vasallen endgültig besiegen werden. Aber anderer seits sollte man sich nie zu sicher sein!"

„Da hast du recht Harry. Doch lass uns alles soweit vorbereiten und nach Hogwarts gehen!" sagte Amos!

Harry erbat sich noch einige Minuten für sich und dann setzte er sich telepatisch mit seinen Frauen in Verbindung.

#Amirah, Columbine, wie geht es euch? Und wie geht es den Kindern?# wollte Harry wissen.

Erschrocken setzte er sich zurück, als er ein vierfaches: #Super Daddy!# hörte.

Er musste schmunzeln und dann teilte ihm Amirah mit: #Unsere Kiddis hast du ja gehört. Falco und Mathan versuchen sie zu verderben...#

Nun war es an Harry zu schmunzeln und er fragte frech: #Habe ich da nicht genug Arbeit geleistet?#

#Ja, das hast du tatsächlich, Schatz. Übrigens uns geht es auch recht gut, wenn man davon absieht, das wir dich vermissen!# kam es von Columbine

#Das geht mir auch so, aber da führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Aber wenn alles vorbei ist, dann machen wir erst einmal einen langen gemeinsamen Urlaub!#

#Supie!# kam es nun sechsfach, was Harry wieder schmunzeln ließ. Anschließend verabschiedeten sie sich alle telepatisch, was schon an sich seine Zeit dauerte. Einzig, das Columbine und Alatäriel ihm sehr erotische und schmutzige Gedanken übermittelten, und ihm damit zeigen wollten, was sie alles bei ihrem Wiedersehen mit ihm anstellen wollten.

Danach packte er immer noch leicht angespannt, zumindest was einige spezielle Körperteile anging und begab sich dann fertig zu Amos.

Amos stand neben Harry und hielt ihm den Portschlüssel entgegen. Das kommentierte Harry mit dem landläufigen Begriff: „Auf in den Kampf!"

„Nun der kommt doch erst später!" antwortete Amos.

„Na, ja, Amos ich denke das die Wünsche Dumbledores, die meine scheinbaren Freunde und last but not least holde Weiblichkeit ein nicht zu vernachlässigende Macht sind..."

Nun musste Amos doch laut lachen und sagte: „Nun dann bin ich gespannt, wie du dich in dieser Schlacht schlägst..."

Nun griffen beide den Portschlüssel und waren auch schon verschwunden. Im nächsten Augenblick erschienen sie im Büro von Professor Dumbledore, pünktlich, wie vereinbart.

Dort waren außer dem Schulleiter, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flittwick, Professor Snape und Hagrid vertreten.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und begrüßte den Zauberei Minister: „Herzlich willkommen Amos. Ich freue mich dich hier auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Und das du Harry nun wieder zurück gebracht hast!"

Dann schaute er erstmals Harry an und war erschrocken: „Was ist denn aus dir geworden, du siehst so anders aus. Älter und auch vom Körper her viel reifer und sportlicher!"

Bevor Harry aber überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Amos zu Wort: „Albus, das sind, wie mir die Heiler gesagt haben, die Nachwirkungen der Tränke, die Harry erhalten musste, um seine Vergiftung überhaupt zu überleben. Denn das es eine Vergiftung war, das hatte sich erst ganz zum Schluss heraus gestellt! Aber nun ist er Kern gesund und hat die Zeit seiner Krankheit genutzt zu lernen wie ein Wilder!"

Der Schulleiter nickte dazu, aber Snape musste seinen Senf dazu abgeben: „Ich glaube kaum, das Potter es schaffen würde in meinem Fach zu bestehen."

Nun mischte sich Harry doch ein, da er auch hier noch einige Asse im Ärmel behalten wollte: „Nun wenn ich nicht bestehe, dann bleibt mir ja noch die Möglichkeit das Schuljahr nächstes Jahr zu wieder holen oder?"

Sowohl der Schulleiter als auch Professor McGonagall nickten überrascht, da sie eher einen Disput zwischen ihrem Kollegen für Zaubertränke und Harry erwartet hätten.

Snape war es auch, der noch nach stechen musste: „So viel Einsicht von einem der eingebildeten Potters, das hätte ich nie erwartet. Ich sehe sie dann im nächsten Jahr!"

„Auch ich freue mich auf ein weiteres gemeinsames Jahr der gegenseitigen Ablehnung, Snape! Ihnen scheint ja viel an meiner Anwesendheit zu liegen. Wie sehr habe ich sie doch verkannt! " antwortete nun Harry ätzend

Professor Snape war kalk weiß geworden. Bevor er aber antworten konnte mischte sich Professor Dumbledore ein und sagte: „Nun Minerva, sei bitte so nett und begleite Mr. Potter in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Professor McGonagall nickte und ging mit Harry zusammen aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten sagte sie glucksend: „Das ich das noch mal erleben durfte, wie sie Snape verbal in die Schranken gewiesen haben. Einfach köstlich. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Jetzt mussten beide lachen und begaben sich in den Gryffindor Turm. Dort angekommen gab es ein einige freudig überraschte Mitschüler, die ihn begrüßten. Aber die meisten hielten sich zurück oder schauten ihn sogar wütend an.

Lediglich Neville, Hermine und Ginny freuten sich tierisch und umarmten Harry glücklich. Die beiden Mädchen gaben ihm sogar Küsschen auf weine Wangen.

Erschrocken schaute Harry Neville an und sagte: „Hoffentlich bist du jetzt nicht sauer?"

Neville runzelte seine Stirn und fragte: „Wieso? Weil dir Ginny ein Küsschen gegeben hat? Nööö, eigentlich nicht!" dann schmunzelte er und fügte dreckig grinsend hinzu: „Denn nun weiß sie sicher, wer der besserer Küsser für sie ist und das bin schließlich ich!"

Ginny sagte trocken: „Stimmt Nev, da könnte dir Harry nie das Wasser reichen, obwohl er immer noch besser ist als alle anderen..."

„Ich denke an Charlie kommt er auch nicht heran. Aber sonst ist er keine schlechte Alternative, unser großer Held aller Frauen..." frotzelte nun auch Hermine.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, Hermine, Ginny und Neville brüllten vor Lachen und alle anderen schauten nur geschockt zu den vieren!

„Na gut, nach dem ihr euch nun so nett über mich amüsiert habt, kann ich ja gehen. Oder braucht ihr mich noch als Pausenclown?" fragte Harry gespielt beleidigt.

Neville gluckste und sagte: „Nein, bleib lieber noch, wenn uns langweilig wird, du verstehst..."

Wieder waren nun alle vier am Brüllen vor Lachen. Besonders Ron aber scharte seine Vasallen um sich, um über die vier und besonders über Harry her zu ziehen.

Später dann am Abend gingen alle in die Schlafräume. Harry verschob kurzer Hand sein Bett neben Nevilles. Er hatte keinen Bock weiter neben Ron zu liegen.

Er verstaute seine Sachen gesichert, so das niemand daran konnte, wünschte seiner Familie noch eine gute Nacht und schlief dann auch schnell ein.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie erwartet. Ron und seine Vasallen stänkerten über ihn, wo sie nur konnten, Snape lief zur Höchstform auf, mit seinen Nettigkeiten und immer wieder nervte das Gekicher der Mädchen.

Dann nach mehreren Tagen kam der Tagesprophet mit einer Sensationsmeldung:

_**Atlantis ist nicht unter gegangen!**_

_**Wie der Tagesprophet vom Zauberei Ministerium erfahren hat wurde ein Kontakt zu den Herrschern von Atlantis geknüpft im Kampf gegen das Böse. Sicher sind sie alle überrascht, das Atlantis doch untergegangen sein sollte. Aber das war Atlantis nicht. Man hatte sich nur über eine sehr lange Zeit tarnen können. Der Zauber soll unseren Recherchen so stark gewesen sein, das erst jetzt nach über zwei tausend Jahren er wieder aufgehoben werden konnte.**_

_**Laut Mitteilung unseres Zauberei Ministers, Amos Diggeroy, haben der Herrscher der Elfen, König Lúthien **__**Sáralondë und seine Frau **__**Telrúnya**__** Sáralondë, Königin der Elfen und ebenso der König der Druiden**__** Fredegar **__**Yewwitch und seine Frau **__**Aksana **__**Yewwitch, Königin der Druiden sich bereit erklärt, dem Ministerium bei zu stehen im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer. Einzige Bedingung ist die persönliche Zusicherung von Mr. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, dass er sich persönlich hinter die Allianz stellt und sich auch persönlich am Kampf beteiligen würde.**_

_**Das führt zu einer weiteren freudigen Information Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, ist wieder auf getaucht und nimmt, nach unseren Recherchen, Kern gesund wieder am Unterricht in Hogwarts teil. Mehr dazu auf Seite sieben!**_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

Die Aufregung und die Diskussionen nahmen beängstigende Formen an. Die Lehrer konnten der Aufregung kaum Herr werden.

Dann erschien auch noch der Zauberei Minister in Begleitung mehrerer Auroren und sprach kurz mit dem Schulleiter. Der war nicht so begeistert, da seine Einflussnahme bei Harry bisher noch keine Früchte getragen hatte.

Dann kündigte er an, das es ein Treffen mit den Herrschern von Atlantis geben würde, an dem Mr. Potter, auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Ministeriums und der Herrscher der Elfen und Druiden, teilnehmen sollte.

Es lief nicht so, wie es sich Dumbledore gewünscht hatte.

Aber auch Ron und sein Clan der Potter-Hasser war überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Rolle, die ihr Lieblings-Feind einnahm.

Nur zwei Tage später erschien eine weitere Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten.

_**Die Legende Miy'Vrel **__**wieder auferstanden!**_

_**Die Unterwasserwelt Miy'Vrel ist wieder erreichbar. Was Jahrhunderte nur als Hirngespinst abgetan wurde ist doch wahr. Miy'Vrel ist wieder aufgetaucht. Unser Zauberei Minister, Amos Diggeroy, hat mit dem Herrscher-Rat von Miy'Vrel Kontakt aufgenommen, im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer.**_

**_Der Rat besteht aus den _**_**Flammenherzen oder **__**Shira'Tanar und dessen Anführer,**__**Tuyjif und seinen Ehefrauen, Reanen und Faeanlas. Dann noch den Nachtelben**_**_ auf _**_**Miy'Vrel mit dessen Anführer, Berdrsa Faelulas und seinen Frauen Isgaen und Faelulas, dem König der **__**Karôs Adar oder Silberzwerge**_**_ auf _**_**Miy'Vrel, **__**König **__**Gorlodra und seiner Gemahlin Königin Thobdra und zu guter letzt dem Anführer der Yassalar, Yalartis Yalim.**_

_**Auch sie hatten als einzige Bedingung ist die persönliche Zusicherung von Mr. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, dass er sich persönlich hinter die Allianz stellt und sich auch persönlich am Kampf beteiligen würde.**_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

Die Aufregung und die Diskussionen nahmen wiederum, genau so wie bei der Ankündigung bezüglich Atlantis' beängstigende Formen an. Die Lehrer konnten der Aufregung auch hier wieder kaum Herr werden.

Besonders Ginny, Hermine und Neville löcherten Harry, warum er offensichtlich dort überall so bekannt sei!

Harry tat natürlich so, als ob er sich darüber auch keinen Reim machen könnte.

Dann war das Treffen, es fand Abends statt und alle in der großen Halle waren zutiefst berührt, als sie die hoheitlichen Wesen sahen. Alle gingen dann, gemeinsam mit dem Schulleiter, einem Teil der Lehrer, dem Zauberei Minister und zu guter letzt Harry Potter, in ein speziell gesichertes und eingerichtetes Klassenzimmer.

Spät am Abend wurde Harry dann von seiner Hauslehrerin in den Gryffindor Turm gebracht.

Sofort wurde er mit Fragen bestürmt, er erklärte aber in Anwesenheit von Professor McGonagall, das alles besprochene geheim sei.

Dann war auch schon wieder Wochenende. Er vermisste seine Familie sehr. Er konnte auch keine vernünftige Kommunikation mit seinen Schwiegereltern führen.

Dann am Montag erschien der Tagesprophet und hatte wieder eine neue Sensationsmeldung.

_**Erster wirkungsvoller Schlag gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer**_

_**Die Zusammenarbeit der Atlantaer, der Völker von Miy'Vrel, Mr. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt und unserem Zaubereiministerium im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer und seinen Todessern zeigt erste Früchte.**_

**_Auf Grund von Informationen, die die Vereinigte Streitmacht des Guten von _**_**Mr. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt erhalten hat, führte dazu, das mehr als dreißig, zum Teil ranghoher, Todesser gefangen genommen werden konnten.**_

_**Dabei kam heraus, das Du-weißt-schon-wer scheinbar seine Kräfte bündelt und ein großer Angriff bevor steht. Doch mit dieser Allianz sehen wir beruhigter in die Zukunft. Und wenn wir weitere Informationen durch Mr. Potter bekommen, können wir wohl möglich die Kraft des Bösen weiter schwächen.**_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

Die Aufregung und die Diskussionen nahmen diesmal sehr freudige Ausmaße an. Mehr oder weniger unglücklich bis sauer reagierten Dumbledore, Snape und Ron mit seinen Vasallen.

Dann wieder ein paar Tage später machte der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore eine wichtige Mitteilung beim Abendessen: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Wir haben bestätigte Informationen, das Voldemort – allgemeines aufkeuchen – offensichtlich plant Hogwarts an zu greifen. Wir erwarten den Angriff in den nächsten zwei bis drei Tagen..."


	34. Der finale Kampf

**Anm.:** Es geht dem Ende entgegen! Viel Spaß!!!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Dann am Montag erschien der Tagesprophet und hatte wieder eine neue Sensationsmeldung.

_**Erster wirkungsvoller Schlag gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer**_

_**Die Zusammenarbeit der Atlantaer, der Völker von Miy'Vrel, Mr. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt und unserem Zaubereiministerium im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer und seinen Todessern zeigt erste Früchte.**_

**_Auf Grund von Informationen, die die Vereinigte Streitmacht des Guten von _**_**Mr. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt erhalten hat, führte dazu, das mehr als dreißig, zum Teil ranghoher, Todesser gefangen genommen werden konnten.**_

_**Dabei kam heraus, das Du-weißt-schon-wer scheinbar seine Kräfte bündelt und ein großer Angriff bevor steht. Doch mit dieser Allianz sehen wir beruhigter in die Zukunft. Und wenn wir weitere Informationen durch Mr. Potter bekommen, können wir wohl möglich die Kraft des Bösen weiter schwächen.**_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

Die Aufregung und die Diskussionen nahmen diesmal sehr freudige Ausmaße an. Mehr oder weniger unglücklich bis sauer reagierten Dumbledore, Snape und Ron mit seinen Vasallen.

Dann wieder ein paar Tage später machte der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore eine wichtige Mitteilung beim Abendessen: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, Liebe Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Wir haben bestätigte Informationen, das Voldemort – allgemeines aufkeuchen – offensichtlich plant Hogwarts an zu greifen. Wir erwarten den Angriff in den nächsten zwei bis drei Tagen..."…

* * *

**Der finale Kampf!**

Harry stand telepatisch in engem Kontakt mit Columbine und Alatäriel. Sie lagen sehr gut in der Zeit mit den Vorbereitungen.

Wieder einmal saß Harry im Raum der Wünschen und ging die aktuelle Situation mit seinen Frauen durch: #Also, es wäre gut, wenn eure Väter mit seinen Streitmächten offiziell Quartier beim Ministerium beziehen würden. Dort sollen aber nur zwei Dutzend der beiden Armeen bleiben, die aber überall Hektik verbreiten sollen, so das es den Eindruck erweckt, das alle dort versammelt wären.#

Alatäriel kicherte und sagte: #Schon dabei. Sie machen das so gut, das Amos schon den Vorschlag gemacht hat, sich mit voldemort zu verbrüdern, um gegen uns zu bestehen!#

Jetzt musste auch Harry grinsen. Dann fragte er: #Und unsere Verbündeten ausMiy'Vrel, wie machen die sich in der Winkelgassen?#

Jetzt hörte er Columbina laut lachen: #Willst du die Schadensersatzforderungen der Ladenbesitzer telepatisch oder schriftlich? Obwohl auch hier nur zwei Dutzend von denen sind stiften die Chaos wie 500!#

Innerlich musste Harry lachen.

Harry, Alatäriel und Columbine beendeten den telepatischen Austausch. Harry hatte derweil auch sein Abendessen beendet, als der Schulleiter zu ihm kam und ihn ansprach: „Harry, bitte komme sofort zu mir in mein Büro. Wir müssen einiges besprechen!"

„War ja abzusehen!", murmelte Harry nur vor sich hin und begab sich nach einer viertel Stunde ins Büro des Schulleiters.

Auf dem Weg zum Wasserspeier versicherte er sich, dass seine Okklumentikschilde voll errichtet waren. Dann bereitete er sich auf das Zusammentreffen mit der „Obrigkeit" vor.

Schultern gerade. Selbstbewusstsein top. Check o. k.

Kinn hoch. Borniertes Auftreten. Check. o. k.

Arroganter Gesichtsausdruck. Check o. k.

Kleidung top. Check o. k.

Entschlossen, nachdem seine komplette Maske stand, klopfte Harry an Dumbledores Tür und trat ein, nachdem die übliche Aufforderung erfolgt war.

‚Was für eine interessante kleine Versammlung! War ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen!', dachte er amüsiert, sobald er bemerkte, dass er keineswegs unter vier Augen mit Dumbledore sprechen würde.

Neben dem Schulleiter waren dessen getreue Stellvertreterin, McGonagall, zumindest wie der Schulleiter dachte und direkt neben der Tür der Schoßhund, Snape, anwesend. Strategisch gut verteilt. Einer im Rücken, dem Harry ohnehin misstraute, eine(r) neben ihm, deren Position in diesem Machtspielchen noch nicht völlig klar war und frontal der Meistermanipulator.

Überraschend war nur, das ebenso Cho Chang und Ron Weasley in ihrer Funktion als Schulsprecher ebenfalls anwesend waren.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und ließ Dumbledore erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich nehme an, es gibt Probleme, die Schule betreffend? Haben sie vielleicht weitere Informationen, Voldemort betreffend? Wird es ein Treffen mit den Anführern der Allianz geben?"

„Nein, mein Junge, damit hat das alles nichts zu tun." Aha, die gütiger Großvater ich muss dich belehren Routine. „Bitte, nimm Platz, Harry, und wir …"

„Ah, nun Professor, wenn es sich nicht um schulische Belange handelt und es auch nicht um eine Bedrohung von Hogwarts besteht, habe ich wohl kaum etwas hier zu suchen. Guten Abend, Schulleiter, Professor, Snape." Und damit verschwand er wieder und ließ einen Raum geschockter Erwachsener und entsetzter Schulsprecher zurück.

Er hatte gerade den Wasserspeier wieder passiert, als ein gehetzter und erzürnter Zaubertränke Professor ihn eingeholt hatte und ihm am Arm fest hielt und anschrie: „ Was bilden sie sich den ein, wer sie sind. Sie kommen sofort zurück und stehen dem Schulleiter Rede und Antwort!"

Harry lies sich von ihm mitreißen und grinste in sich hinein, da alles nach Plan lief.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Büro des Schulleiters und Snape zischte: „Jetzt setzen sie sich, Potter, und hören ihrem Schulleiter gefälligst zu!"

„Mr.!" Sagte Harry nur an Snape gerichtet.

„Was soll das? Was meinen sie mit Mr.?" Wollte Snape wissen.

Harry verdrehte seine Auge und sagte: „Es heißt Mr. Potter, Snape!"

„Wie sprichst du mich an?" schrie nun Snape Harry an.

Der grinste nur innerlich, während er auf stand und mit zornig blitzenden Augen Snape leise aber deutlich zurecht wies: „Slivenius, du hast mich wie jeden anderen mit Respekt an zu sprechen. Also entweder Mr. Potter oder Sie, dann werde ich sie auch mit dem entsprechenden Respekt behandeln, wenn nicht, dann können sie auch keinen Respekt erwarten und dann werde ich mich auch weiter so verhalten. Wenn sie wollen, werde ich die Ungerechtigkeiten ihrerseits auch beim Schulrat anzeigen! Also, wie wollen wir miteinander umgehen?"

„Potter, was bilden sie sich ein?" fauchte Snape.

Harry stellte sich nun direkt vor seinen verhassten Lehrer und sagte nun gefährlich leise: „Sie scheinen es nicht zu kapieren. Und wenn sie mich noch einmal anfassen, dann wird es das letzte in ihrem Leben gewesen sein, was sie machten..."

Damit hatte er urplötzlich seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn an Snapes Stirn, während er gleichzeitig blitzschnell mit der anderen Hand Snapes Kehle gegriffen hatte. Der bekam auch umgehend keine Luft mehr und hatte einen extrem erschrockenen Gesichts Ausdruck.

Auch alle anderen Anwesenden waren sprachlos. Besonders Cho und Ron sahen mit Entsetzen zwischen Harry und Professor Snape hin und her.

Als erster fasste sich wieder einmal Dumbledore und schlichtete wieder einmal den Streit. Aber diesmal lies Harry nicht nach und schloss das Gespräch, in dem er sagte: „Damit das ein für alle mal klar ist. Ich werde mich von niemanden mehr hier herum schubsen lassen und ich bin auch keine willenlose Schachfigur. Also zum letzten Mal: gibt es hier irgend etwas, was die Schule oder Voldemort oder mich persönlich betrifft, dann lassen sie uns das klären. Denn ich möchte nun zu Bett gehen!"

Resigniert schnaufte Professor Dumbledore und wünschte nur noch leise ein gute Nacht. Harry, Cho und Ron verließen das Büro des Schulleiters und Ron raunzte Harry gleich pampig an: „Was bildest du dir nur ein, wie kannst du so unhöflich gegenüber Dumbledore sein?"

Harry antwortete überhaupt nicht und lies sich auch sonst weiter gar nichts anmerken. Dann sagte Ron noch: „Ich bringe Cho noch zu ihrem Haus..."

„Viel Spaß im Besenschrank und lasst es nicht so laut scheppern..." war Harrys lakonische Antwort.

„Immerhin viel besser mit Ron im Besenschrank, als mit dir mit deinen Schmuddelklamotten im luxuriösesten Hotel!" gab Cho noch zum Besten, nahm Ron in den arm und verschwand.

#Na denen wird ich es morgen doch ein mal zeigen!# dachte sich Harry und verschwand in seinem Schlafraum. Kurz darauf erschien auch Ron aber er sprach Harry nicht weiter an, da dieser sich schlafend stellte.

Kurz darauf meldeten sich noch mal Alatäriel und Columbine telepatisch und teilten Harry mit, das ihre Väter und die Anführer von Miy'Vrel überraschend mit Amos in Hogwarts erscheinen würden.

#Wie es scheint soll morgen am Freitag, abends, der Angriff von Voldemort statt finden. Wir werden aber nicht erscheinen, sondern uns wie vereinbart in der Kammer des Schreckens treffen!# erklärte Columbine.

Alatäriel fügte hinzu: #Und vorher bringen wir unsere Kinder zu Hagrid, der sich mit ihnen verstecken wird.#

#Ihr seid einfach super, so machen wir das! Ich liebe euch und freue mich auf morgen! Wir schaffen das, ich bin überzeugt davon!#

Am nächsten Morgen lies er erst alle anderen aufstehen. Danach holte er sich seinen Kampfanzug und nachdem er ihn sich angezogen hatte, transformierte er ihn in einen eleganten Anzug. Darüber hing er seine Schulrobe mit dem Abzeichen Gryffindors und begab sich als einer der letzten in die große Halle.

Doch sein Erscheinen erstaunte doch diesmal fast alle. So elegant wie er die große Halle betrat, war er sofort im Mittelpunkt des Interesses.

Er setzte sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und begann mit dem Frühstück. Kurz darauf erschienen überraschender Weise: Lúthien Sáralondë König der Elfen, Fredegar Yewwitch König der Druiden, Tuyjif der Anführer der Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas der Anführer der Nachtelben, König der Zwerge Gorlodra und Yalartis Yalim der Anführer der Yassalar. Alle zusammen mit Harry, der wie selbst verständlich dazu kam, versammelten sich vor dem Lehrer Tisch.

Dumbledore erklärte den Schülern und Lehrern, das der Angriff heute im Laufe des Abends statt finden würde. Da der Unterricht folge dessen nicht statt finden würde, gingen alle ihren Gedanken nach, während einige wenige sich die Pläne nochmals durch den Kopf gehen ließen.

Dann war es endlich oder schon, je nach Blickrichtung, soweit.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen berührten die Wiesen und den See vor den Toren von Hogwarts und in der langsam aufkommenden Dämmerung konnte Harry die heranrückende Armee des Bösen erkennen. Es waren Hunderte.

Dreißig bis vierzig schwarze Skelette und rund zwanzig Riesen, die über das Land marschierten, angetrieben über ein hundert Vampiren in ihrer Mitte. Gefolgt wurde die gewaltige Streitmacht von einer Gruppe Menschen, flankiert von einigen wenigen Riesen, die schwere Rüstungen und Streitäxte trugen.

Hinter her kam eine riesige Armee von Todessern, nahezu ein tausend. Hinter ihnen folgte Voldemort, umgeben von einigen dutzend Trollen und Thestrahlen.

Harry verließ seine Position auf dem Gryffindor-Turm und teleportierte sich zum Eingangsportal. Dort warteten die 150 Zauberer, bestehend aus dem Orden des Phönix, einigen wenigen Auroren, Lehrer und Schülern aus den Jahrgangsstufen fünf bis sieben, in einer langen dreier Reihe aufgereiht und Harry nahm seine Position in der Mitte ein. Am nächsten zu Harry standen die Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer, dann kamen die Schüler und dann die Freiwilligen.

Harry konnte ihre Angst spüren, sie in ihren Augen sehen, sie aus ihrem Geflüster hören, sie auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Er spürte das sie jetzt Zuspruch brauchten und hob seine Stimme, um ihre Angst fortzuspülen.

"Freunde, hört mich an!" Damit ihn alle sehen konnten schritt er auf das in der Ferne anrückende Heer zu und drehte sich dann zu den Versammelten: "Ich kenne eure Angst und kann sie verstehen. Ihr fürchtet um euer Leben und das Leben eurer Freunde. Ihr fragt euch was ihr hier tut? Ihr könnt nichts gewinnen, doch so viel verlieren, sagt ihr euch. Aber ich will euch sagen, warum ihr hier seit." Harry macht eine Pause und sah die Reihe entlang und merkte das jeder an seinen Lippen hing.

Er war, ohne das ihn einer dazu ermächtigt hatte, automatisch der Anführer, der Held, die Hoffnung. Er spürte ein Feuer in sich auflodern. "Ihr seit hier, um für eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen. Für eine Welt ohne Terror und Hass. Heute seid ihr hier um einen Sieg für das Gute zu erringen! Seht euch um! Rechts und links von euch stehen Menschen, die für euch kämpfen, so wie ihr für sie kämpft! Und ihr kämpft für die Menschen, die zu nicht stark oder mutig genug sind, um zu kämpfen. Dort!"

Er zeigte hinter sich. "Dort kommt der Feind. Ein mächtiger Feind. Doch diese Menschen, so weit es Menschen sind, kämpfen für einen einzigen anderen Menschen! Wie schwach müssen sie sein im Vergleich zu euch, die ihr für so viele kämpft? Ich verspreche euch, heute wird ein denkwürdiger Tag. Dort kommt der, der euch 14 Jahre terrorisiert hat und er hat sich Hilfe geholt. Von Monstern. Von Verstoßenen und schwarzen Wesen steht ihm zur Seite, doch auch wir haben Verbündete."

Wie auf Kommando sprang die Tür nach Hogwarts aus und Fredegar Yewwitch dem König der Druiden von Atlantis mit 200 Kämpfer und Lúthien Sáralondë dem König der Elfen von Atlantis mit 300 Kriegern traten in zwei Reihen hinaus. Sie gingen bis die Ersten Harry erreicht hatten und schwenkten dann nach rechts und links. Sie stellten sich schützend vor die Zauberer und wandten ihre Gesichter dem Feind zu, der immer näher kam.

Dann drehten sich alle Zauberer zum Wald. Von dort kamen 5 rot leuchtende Vögel, drei höchst beeindruckende und riesige Drachen und ein königlicher Greif über die Wipfel geflogen. Aufgeregtes Murmel machte sich breit.

"Seht, die Phönixe kommen." "Unglaublich, die Drachen und Greifen kommen uns zur Hilfe." Da teile sich das Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes und Zentauren und Einhörner brachen daraus hervor. Sogar ein Basilisk fügte sich in die Reihen des Lichtes ein. Alle waren geschockt und stellten dann fest, das sie sich nicht in Gefahr begaben und staunten umso mehr.

Dann aber erschien eine weitere gewaltige Streitmacht um das Schloss herum kommend und sich hinter die Armee Voldemorts, in Angriffs Stellung zu positionieren. Tuyjif kam mit 200 Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas brachte auch 200 von den Nachtelben, König Gorlodra dazu 400 kriegerische Zwerge und Yalartis Yalim der Anführer der Yassalar hatte auch noch 250 fürchterliche Kämpfer dabei. Sie alleine hätte schon eine schier unüberwindliche Macht dar gestellt.

Keinem fiel es auf, das die Tiere sich ohne Zögern eingeordnet hatten und jedes wusste wo sein Platz war. Tjark landete auf Harrys Schultern und trillerte vergnügt. "Ja, mein Freund. Dank deiner Freunde werden wir heute einen großen Sieg feiern", sprach er leise zu dem Phönix.

Dann drehte sich Harry nochmals zu den Lehrern und Schülern und sagte weiter: „Wie ihr seht könnt auch ihr auf Hilfe zählen. Wer soll gegen diese Macht aus Phönixen, Greifen, Drachen, Basilisken, Einhörnern und Menschen bestehen?", fragte Harry laut, „Ich sag keiner kann sich dieser Macht entgegenstellen!"

„Heute! Heute und niemals anders, soll genau der Tag sein an den man sich noch lange erinnern wird. Heute wird der Tag sein an dem die Armee des Lichtes, wir gemeinsam das Heer der Dunkelheit und letztendlich Voldemort niederwirft. Wir werden diesem Möchtegern Lord Voldemorts eine Lektion erteilen! Heute werden wir siegen!", rief Harry und ein Jubelsturm antwortete ihm. Die Angst war verflogen, Entschlossenheit war gesät und Mut war gewachsen.

Ein weiteres mal öffnete sich die Tür von Hogwarts und die Hauselfen kamen heraus. Sie stellten sich zwischen den Reihen auf und orientierten sich zu den verblüfften Zauberern. Als Harry sah, dass alles bereit war nahm er seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe ein und schloss die Lücke, die, Alatäriel und Columbine ihm gelassen hatten. Über ihnen schwebten die Phönixe und trällerten ihre herrliche Melodie. Sie alle spürten es. Gegen die geeinte Kraft des Lichtes konnte die Dunkelheit nicht bestehen.

Plötzlich breitete sich eine Ruhe aus, die nicht von dem Gesang der Phönixe gestört wurde, sondern sich mit ihr zu einer Harmonie formte, die jeden berührte. Plötzlich war es friedlich. Nur die dunkle Masse, die auf Hogwarts zuschob, erinnerte sie an den bevorstehenden Kampf. Fünf Minuten später kamen die ersten Abteilungen der Skelette vor dem Schloss zum Stillstand, gerade einmal 1000 Meter entfernt.

Er ging sicheren Schrittes auf den Feind zu. Die gesammelten Verbündeten folgten kurz hinter ihm. Er wurde schneller, begann zu laufen, und sein Gefolge mit ihm.

Er wurde schneller, begann zu laufen, seine Frauen neben ihm. Sie alle drei wurde schneller, kleine Energieblitze zuckten über ihre Körper. Seine Verbündeten hielten mit und auch die Zauberer wollten hinter her, doch die Hauselfen hielten sie mit Schilden zurück. Dobby trat vor. "Es ist der Wunsch Harry Potters das jeder von euch sich zügelt. Er muss zuerst kämpfen." Unverständnis und Enttäuschung erschien auf vielen Gesichtern. Auch sie wollten ihren Beitrag leisten.

„Seid nicht enttäuscht, er ist darauf vorbereitet! Seht zu und lernt." Rief Fredegar Yewwitch der König der Druiden. Er deutete auf das Schlachtfeld, worauf Harry gemeinsam mit Alatäriel und Columbine als strahlend weißer Lichtblitz zuschoss. In einigem Abstand folgte der Rest, denn nur die Greifen hatten mit Harry mithalten können. Ehrfurchtsvoll sahen die Zauberer zu, wie sie zu dritt durch die feindlichen Reihen brachen. Allein ihre Aura schien auszureichen, um die schwarzen Skelette zu pulverisieren und auch der Greif fackelt nicht lange.

Die Druiden, Elfen und Vierbeiner kamen kurz darauf hinzu und fegten die Vampire fort. Harry rannte unaufhaltsam auf den Lord der Vampire zu. Bei seinem Ziel angekommen sprang Harry hoch und durchbohrte die Brust des Skelettes mit seiner Faust. Rotes Licht ging von der Wunde aus und bevor Harry reagieren konnte zerbarst sein Gegner in tausend Stücke. Die Explosion war so heftig das Harrys Abschirmung versagte und er weit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Gott sei dank landete er unsanft und zum Glück nur leicht verletzt in der Asche der besiegten Skelette.

Tjark sah das und überließ die Drachen und seine Artgenossen ihren aufgaben. In einer Stichflamme erschien er bei Harry und mit einer einigen Tränen heilte er Harry. Alatäriel und Columbine schrieen auf, als Harry vor ihnen da lag.

"Oh, mein Gott, Schatz! Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Columbine und kniete nieder und barg Harrys Kopf in ihrem Schoss.

Harry lächelte schwach. "Nichts. Lediglich einige unerwartete Komplikationen."

"HARRY! DU KÖNNTEST TOT SEIN!" schrei nun Alatäriel sauer.

"Jetzt regt euch doch nicht so auf! Unkraut vergeht nicht."

Danach reinigte sich Harry und als er aufstand war er wie neu. Er überblickte das Schlachtfeld und sah wie sich die Reihen der dunklen Mächte sichtlich lichteten. Mittlerweile waren Tuyjif mit seinen Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas mit den Nachtelben, König Gorlodra mit den Zwergen und Yalartis Yalim und seine Yassalar dabei in die Schlacht einzugreifen. Die lichteten die Reihen noch immer weiter.

Die Riesen kämpften gegen einander, aber durch die Unterstützung der drei Drachen hatten die Riesen auf Seiten des dunklen Lords schon nach kurzem Kampf auf gegeben und ließen sich nun von den Artgenossen auf seiten des Lichtes weg bringen.

Bane, der Zentaur, tauchte vor Harry auf und neigte seinen Oberkörper. "Harry, wir haben viele Feinde niedergerungen, doch unserer Köcher sind leer und wir sind müde."

"Vielen, vielen dank, mein Freund. Ihr habt euch euren Vorfahren als würdig erwiesen. Mögen eure Sterne günstig stehen."

"Möge sich euer Schicksal erfüllen." Antwortete Bane und auch die Zentauren zogen sich zurück. Tjark landete auf seinen Schultern und eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf sagte: #Harry, die Vampire und die meisten Trolle und die Thestrahle sind besiegt doch wir fünf meiner Art sind neu geboren worden. Gegen die bösen Zauberer können wir nichts mehr ausrichten, genau so Godin, der Greif und Einhörner#

#Schon in Ordnung. Ab jetzt ist es der Kampf der Zauberer# dachte Harry und blickte auf die nachrückende Feinde.

Angeführt von 100 Todessern kamen die Werwölfe und die letzten Trolle. Und dahinter sah Harry ihn seinen Feind von Geburt an. Harry drehte sich um. "So meine Freunde. Nun liegt es an euch!"

Die Zauberer umfassten ihre Zauberstäbe fester und bereiteten sich vor. "Hauselfen! Bereitet alles vor! Zauberer! Die Werwölfe sind Remus und seinen Verbündeten, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore und den anwesenden Auroren! Aber Tom gehört mir und meinen beiden Begleitern!" befahl er und verteilte klar die Rollen. Bei seinen letzten Worten wurde es dunkel.

Die Vampire wurde von silbernen Spießen durchbohrt, die von den älteren Schülern kamen.

Noch bevor die ersten Flüche flogen, hatten die Hauselfen einen Bereich etwas weiter entfernt mit undurchdringlichen Schilden umkreist.

An anderer Stelle duellierten sich Harry und Voldemort. Es war ein ungleiches Duell und schnell gewann Harry die Oberhand. Als der letzte Todesser starb, schickte Harry Voldemort schon zum zweiten Mal zu Boden. Seine beiden Begleiter standen regungslos daneben: „Na los, Tom. Steh auf oder willst du schon aufhören? Bist du wirklich so schlapp?" reizte Harry seinen Gegner.

Als Antwort schickte Voldemort einen Todesfluch, den Harry mit einer Wand aus Licht blockte. "War das alles, Tommilein?" höhnte Harry. Er wusste, er spielte mit dem Feuer, denn durch die Wut verstärkten sich Voldemorts Kräfte, aber er wurde auch schneller unkonzentriert und müde.

Voldemort deckte Harry mit einer Flut von Flüchen ein, doch Harry vermied es getroffen zu werden in dem er seine überlegene Beweglichkeit ausspielte. Harry wechselte plötzlich die Taktik und ging zum Angriff über. Auf ein Mal sah sich Voldemort mit einer ganzen Reihe von Sprüchen konfrontiert, aber auch ihm gelang es alles zu neutralisieren.

Ohne Vorwarnung erschien Harry dann vor ihm und bohrte sein rotes Kristall Schwert in Voldemorts Brust. Erleichtert zog er seine Waffe aus Voldemorts Körper und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch in dessen Brust. Das schwarze Herz schlug unruhig darunter.

Voldemort starrte an sich herunter, und ging langsam auf die Knie. Er sah noch einmal zu Harry auf und sagte schwach: „Es wird dir nichts nützen". Dann fiel er hinten über und blieb leblos liegen. Er war aber noch nicht Tod.

Nur von Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry bemerkt, kamen ihre vier Kinder. Jedes von ihnen hatte eine Art magische Klammer parat. Columbine und Alatäriel hielten jeweils ein Bein und Harry hielt beide Arme.

Die Kinder fixierten mit ihren Klammern Arme und Beine am Boden, so das Voldemort nicht mehr fliehen konnte. Diese Klammern waren gleichzeitig auch Appartions- und Teleportations-Schilde.

Überrascht schaute Voldemort auf dann sagte er ätzend: „Ich kann Auren sehen und sie auch lesen. Das scheinen deine beiden Seelenpartnerinnen zu sein, sie sich schwanger und die vier getarnten sind offensichtlich eure Kinder. Ich werde euch alle finden und dann langsam zu Tode foltern. Ihr könnt mich gar nicht vernichten!"

Wütend schaute Harry zu Voldemort herab, als er sagte: „Ich brauche deine restlichen Horkluxe gar nicht zu suchen und zu vernichten. Wir haben die ultimative Kraft, dich endgültig zu besiegen, denn es gibt eine weitere Prophezeiung, die dein ende bringen wird!"

„Es ist die so genannte _**ewige Prophezeiung**_. Sie betrifft meine Familie, ausgenommen der ungeborenen Kinder. Sie lautet folgender Maßen:"

_Wenn das Jahrtausend wieder einmal endet_

_Wird viele Menschen die Angst und der Hunger treffen_

_So daß diese Menschen eine andere Welt sehen wollen_

_Und die Händler der Illusionen werden kommen und Gift anbieten._

_Doch es wird die Körper zerstören und die Seelen verderben_

_Und jene, die ihr Blut mit dem Gift vermischten_

_Werden wie wilde Tiere in der Falle sein_

_Und töten und vergewaltigen und erpressen und rauben_

_Und das Leben wird zu einer täglich wiederkehrenden Apokalypse werden._

_Doch die Liebe wird die größte Bedrohung für jene Händler_

_Und ein weiß leuchtendes Dreigestirn wird kommen._

_Die endgültige Führung zum Lichte bereiten_

_Denn kein Meister wird das Licht führen._

_Und der dunkle Meister wird von der magischen sieben vernichtet._

_Die Tradition wird dann wieder geboren werden_

_Das Gesetz wird dann wieder kommen_

_Als ob es die Verkündigung nie gegeben hätte_

_Und der Mensch wird wieder zum weißen Lichte wechseln._

Danach kniete er vor dem entsetzten Voldemort nieder, holten den Kristall aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf die Wunde, die das Kristall Schwert hinterlassen hatte. Er lies seine Hand darauf und gleich danach legten Alatäriel und Columbine ihre Hände drüber. Dann folgten auch schon James, Sirius, Alicia und Lily.

Umgehend wurden die Potters und Voldemort von einer Art weißen Aura umgeben. Voldemort schrie aus Leibeskräften, aber keiner der sieben lies locker.

Alle anderen, egal ob siegreiche Kämpfer des Guten oder die überlebenden und zwischenzeitlich gefangen genommenen Todesser, schauten diesem einzig artigen Schauspiel mich größten Staunen zu. Dort schien sich etwas ab zu spielen, das niemand jemals gesehen hatte und wohl an nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Ein eindrucksvoller Sieg des Guten über das Böse.

Dann nach einigen Minuten löste sich ein schwarzer Schemen aus Voldemorts Körper. Und nur einen Meter über diesem Körper blieb es schweben. Dann schienen vier weitere solcher Schemen hinzu zu kommen und sich mit dem ersten zu vereinigen. Danach zerplatze dieses Schemen, offensichtlich Voldemorts komplette Seele.

#ES IST GESCHAFFT!# dachte Harry beim überblicken der Lage. Die Asche der Skelette wurde vom Wind davon geweht. Die der Vampire ebenfalls. Die Werwölfe der dunklen Seite waren ebenso wie die Thestrahle, alle Tod. Die Trolle ebenso.

Die Kinder gingen mit ihren Müttern, unbemerkt von allen anderen zurück in die Räume, in der die Herrscher von Atlantis sich normalerweise aufhielten. Sie hatten noch eine riesige Überraschung vor und wollten sie nicht frühzeitig auf lösen.

Harry ging derweil sehr, sehr langsam und nachdenklich zurück in Richtung Hogwarts...

* * *

**Anm.: **So nun ist es soweit. Es kommt noch ein abschließendes Kapitel, Epilog, und dann habe ich es endlich geschafft! Meine erste Geschichte ist dann geschafft... 


	35. Epilog!

**Anm.:** SCHLUSS – ENDE – AUS – FINITO – GESCHAFFT! Trotzdem nochmals viel Spaß!!!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Danach kniete er vor dem entsetzten Voldemort nieder, holten den Kristall aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf die Wunde, die das Kristall Schwert hinterlassen hatte. Er lies seine Hand darauf und gleich danach legten Alatäriel und Columbine ihre Hände drüber. Dann folgten auch schon James, Sirius, Alicia und Lily.

Umgehend wurden die Potters und Voldemort von einer Art weißen Aura umgeben. Voldemort schrie aus Leibeskräften, aber keiner der sieben lies locker.

Alle anderen, egal ob siegreiche Kämpfer des Guten oder die überlebenden und zwischenzeitlich gefangen genommenen Todesser, schauten diesem einzig artigen Schauspiel mich größten Staunen zu. Dort schien sich etwas ab zu spielen, das niemand jemals gesehen hatte und wohl an nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Ein eindrucksvoller Sieg des Guten über das Böse.

Dann nach einigen Minuten löste sich ein schwarzer Schemen aus Voldemorts Körper. Und nur einen Meter über diesem Körper blieb es schweben. Dann schienen vier weitere solcher Schemen hinzu zu kommen und sich mit dem ersten zu vereinigen. Danach zerplatze dieses Schemen, offensichtlich Voldemorts komplette Seele.

#ES IST GESCHAFFT!# dachte Harry beim überblicken der Lage. Die Asche der Skelette wurde vom Wind davon geweht. Die der Vampire ebenfalls. Die Werwölfe der dunklen Seite waren ebenso wie die Thestrahle, alle Tod. Die Trolle ebenso.

Die Kinder gingen mit ihren Müttern, unbemerkt von allen anderen zurück in die Räume, in der die Herrscher von Atlantis sich normalerweise aufhielten. Sie hatten noch eine riesige Überraschung vor und wollten sie nicht frühzeitig auf lösen.

Harry ging derweil sehr, sehr langsam und nachdenklich zurück in Richtung Hogwarts...

* * *

**Epilog!**

#Es ist geschafft, endlich ist Voldemort besiegt und Mom und Dad sind genau so wie Sirius und alle anderen, die unter ihm leiden mussten. Endlich kann ich mein Leben so leben, wie ich es will!#

Er wurde durch ein gedankliches Kichern aufgeschreckt. Dann teilte ihm Alatäriel mit: #Nun ich möchte dich ja nur ungern verbessern, aber du kannst nun das Leben so leben, wie wir es wollen...#

#Genau genommen fängt dein Leidensweg nun erst an! Freu dich...# gab Columbine noch zum Besten.

Ein weiters Mal kicherten die beiden noch in Harrys Gedanken, dann ging Harry weiter auf das Schloss zu und lächelte selig. Nun konnte endlich der Teil des Lebens beginnen, der nicht mehr von Feinden und Prophezeiungen beeinflusst war.

Auf seinem nachdenklichen Weg zurück und traf er dann endlich oder eher bedauerlicher Weise auf Dumbledore.

Dieser stand in Begleitung des Zaubereiministers, Lúthien Sáralondë König der Elfen, Fredegar Yewwitch König der Druiden, Tuyjif der Anführer der Shira'Tanar, Berdrsa Faelulas der Anführer der Nachtelben, König der Zwerge Gorlodra und Yalartis Yalim der Anführer der Yassalar. Des weiteren waren auch die Professoren Snape, Flittwick, McGonagall, einige Auroren, wie Mad Eye Moody und Tonks und Remus anwesend.

Dann sprach Dumbledore Harry an: „Na, Harry, dann hat es also tatsächlich so geklappt, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, du konntest also doch Voldemort besiegen, so wie es die Prophezeiung verlautbart hatte?"

„Ja, ja, ich denke so war es sicher ganz genau so gewesen!" sagte Harry zurückhaltend.

„Jetzt erklär uns, den Herrschern hier und besonders dem Zaubereiminister, wie du es nun geschafft hast den dunklen Lord oder genauer Tom Riddle endgültig zu vernichten und wer deine beiden Helfer waren!" wollte Dumbledore nun wissen.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und sagte dann: „Lassen sie uns doch das alles heute beim Abendessen klären. Dann werde ich ihnen alles erzählen, soweit es von Belang ist. Sicher wollen alle näheres zu Toms Ende erfahren, oder?"

Damit drehte Harry allen demonstrativ den Rücken zu und ging in Richtung Tor.

Harry hatte gerade grinsend das Tor wieder passiert, als wieder einmal der gehetzte und erzürnte Zaubertränke Professor ihn eingeholt hatte und ihm am Arm fest hielt und anschrie: „ Was bilden sie sich den ein, wer sie sind. Sie kommen sofort zurück und stehen dem Schulleiter Rede und Antwort!"

„Das hatte wir doch schon einmal, oder?" fragte Harry nur süffisant, riss sich von Snapes Griff los und ging sicheren Schrittes in den Gryffindor Gemeinschafts-Raum. Dort traf er auf viele Schüler, die überraschender Weise auch nicht offiziell hier her gehörten.

Da waren natürlich Ron, Hannah Abbott und Ernie Macmillan aus Hufflepuff, Michael Corner, Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw und aus dem Haus Gryffindor sind das Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey und Seamus Finnigan. Sie schienen gerade wieder einmal über Hermine, Ginny und Neville her zu ziehen.

Als Harry den Raum betrat herrschte erst ein mal Ruhe, nach dem er bemerkt worden war. Dann sagte Ron auch schon ätzend: „Na da ist er ja unser großer unbesiegbarer Held. Willst dich wohl hoch leben lassen? Hast aber Pech, hier sind keine Fans von dir, wenn man mal von Hermine, Ginny und Neville absieht!"

Parvati schmiegte sich an Ron und sagte süffisant: „Und von denen will sowie so niemand was wissen, oder?"

Harry ging ruhig aber sehr selbst bewusst auf Ron zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, als er ruhig aber doch bestimmt Ron ansprach: „Bist wohl neidisch oder? Aber glaub mir ich hätte mich sicher mehr gefreut, wenn du old Voldi gegenüber gestanden hättest. Der wäre bestimmt tot umgefallen... vor Gestank, weil du dir sofort in die Hose gemacht hättest!"

Nun war es an Hermine, Ginny und Neville, die schallend lachten. Harry neigte seinen Kopf zum Dank an die drei und grinste dann Ron an, der kein Wort heraus brachte und mit hochrotem kopf da stand.

Auch die anderen hatten mit ihrer Mimik zu kämpfen, obwohl sie ja von Ron gegen Harry aufgebracht worden waren.

„Und zu dir Parvati, woher willst du denn wissen, wer was von wem will? Du siehst zwar nicht schlecht aus, aber wenn dein Aussehen deiner Intelligenz entsprechen würde, dann würden selbst Crabbe und Goyle schreiend von dir weg laufen. Und wenn man nur dein Äußeres nimmt, dann frage ich mich, warum Ron der Art masochistisch veranlagt ist!"

Ron riss seine Augen auf aber Harry macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Also, wolltest du noch etwas sagen? Oder war's das mit deiner Herrlichkeit, lieber Ron?" fragte Harry süffisant.

Ron brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, nahm Parvati an die Hand und verschwand mit ihr zusammen durch das Portrait-Loch wie gehetzt.

Hermine, Ginny und Neville schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe und die anderen, von Rons Gefolge waren einfach sprachlos!

Harry hingegen kümmerte das nicht weiter, sondern ging in seine Schlafräume. Er legte sich erst einmal hin, sicher, das er heute noch für einige Aufregung sorgen würde.

Die Nachricht über den Tod des dunklen Lords verbreitete sich ebenso schnell, wie auch die Ankündigung, das heute alle schon um vier Uhr nachmittags in der großen Halle treffen sollten, da einige Bekanntmachungen gemacht werden sollten.

Nach und nach gingen alle zum teil schon um halb vier in die große Halle. Hermine hatte Harry angesprochen, wann er den gehen wollte: „...schließlich bist du der Held des ganzen und alle werden auf dich warten!"

„Geht bitte schon vor, ich werde auf jeden Fall erscheinen. Doch das ist nun mein Spiel. Einmal möchte ich die Tatsache, das ich immer im Mittelpunkt stehe auch aus nutzen!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

Als endlich auch der letzte den Gryffindor Turm verlassen hatte machte sich Harry bereit. Er zog sich sehr edel an und schritt gemächlich in Richtung der großen Halle. Jeden Meter seines ehemaligen zu Hauses genoss er und dacht an die vielen Abenteuer hier in Hogwarts, aber auch in den für ihn letzten Jahren nach. Ein wenig schlich sich ein melancholisches Gefühl in sein Herz. Das wurde aber von einen unheimlich glücklichen davon gefegt, als er an seine Familie dachte und das gemeinsame kommende Leben mit ihnen.

Aber vorher stand noch der Tag der Wahrheit und der Neuigkeiten vor ihm. Regelrecht strahlend ging er durch die vereinsamten Gänge in Richtung der großen Halle.

Als er dir Türe erreichte, stand dort Professor Snape und hielt ihn auf: „Wieder einmal zu spät, Potter? Nun müssen sie leider warten, bist sich der Schulleiter, die Lehrer, der Zaubereiminister und ihre Majestäten mit ihren Familien ihren Platz gesucht haben. Dann können wir schauen, ob noch Platz für sie vorhanden ist. Tja Pech gehabt. War wohl nichts mit dem geplanten Auftritt als Held der Zaubererwelt. Dafür werde ich sorgen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Harry schmunzelte nur und lies sich nicht aus seiner Reserve locken. Warum auch. Er hatte noch so viele Trümpfe in der Rückhand, das dieses Mal sogar sein „geliebter" Zaubertrank Professor vor Neid erblassen würde. Mit dieser Vorfreude blieb Harry gelassen vor Professor Snape stehen und schmunzelte ihn sogar an. Der hingegen runzelte mit seiner Stirn und wurde leicht unsicher, da Potter nicht so reagierte, wie er es erwartet hatte. Als er ihm dies klar wurde, wurde er nur noch mehr sauer.

Schließlich wurde Harry von ihm rein gelassen. Nun war Harry doch ein wenig überrascht, da er erkannte, das dort viel mehr Menschen versammelt waren. Er erkannte die einzelnen Personen und dann wurde ihm auch klar, das hier auch die Eltern vertreten waren. Die Halle war magisch vergrößert worden, doch musste hier auch viele sehr eng gedrängt mit einander sitzen.

Er erkannte das seine Familie zusammen an einem großen Tisch saßen. Es fehlten nur die Kinder, aber das war ja abgesprochen, genau so, dass Hagrid noch fehlte. Schließlich waren dort die Kinder und wie er erfahren hatte, waren sie happy dort zu sein.

Er stellte sich neben den Gryffindor Tisch, da er sich nicht dazwischen drängen wollte. Dann wartete er ab, da der Schulleiter gerade dabei war seine Rede zu halten. Er stellte die königlichen Gäste vor und bedankte sich im Namen der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft. In diesem Moment schaute Amos Diggeroy, der Zaubereiminister, erstaunt auf, da dies ja sicher nicht die Aufgabe und erst recht nicht das Amt von Dumbledore war.

Amos schüttelte seinen Kopf, was von Dumbledore bemerkt wurde. Der sagte darauf hin: „Lieber Zaubereiminister. Ich sehe sie verwundert, aber schließlich war ich es, der Harry dazu gebracht hatte, das er dem dunklen Lord gegenüber treten konnte. Und letzt endlich hat sie der finale Kampf auf dem Grund und Boden der Schule, die ich hier leite, statt gefunden..."

Nun war es an der Zeit, das Harry ein schritt. Er trat einige Schritte vor und sagte laut und deutlich: „Professor Dumbledore, ich muss sie korrigieren. Wenn ich das, was ich bei ihnen gelernt habe gegen Voldemort genutzt hätte, dann würde er nun auf ihrem Platz sitzen und er würde meine Beerdigung feiern..."

„Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein Potter!" schrie Professor Snape von seinem Platz aus.

Nun grinste Harry diebisch und sagte den vor längerer Zeit schon geplanten Satz: „Snievelinus, du hässliche Fledermaus, heute schon durch die Mädchenzimmer geflogen, um zu gaffen? Das ist doch das einzige was du kannst! Also halte deine Klappe, wenn wirklich wichtige Manschen sprechen..."

Professor Snape war leichenblass geworden. Alles Gemurmel erstarb augenblicklich nach der Ansprache von Harry. Seine Vertrauten, also Professor McGonagall, Ginny, Hermine, Neville und Charlie schienen zu erwachen und fingen sofort an zu grinsen, da nun ihre mentalen Blockaden gelöscht waren und sie sich alle an alles erinnern konnten. Snape hingegen hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen und zischte in die Stille: „Wie war das?

Nun grinste Harry offen und sagte: „Ich zitiere das gerne noch einmal. Ich sagte - Snievelinus, du hässliche Fledermaus, heute schon durch die Mädchenzimmer geflogen, um zu gaffen? Das ist doch das einzige was du kannst! Also halte deine Klappe, wenn wirklich wichtige Manschen sprechen... – ja genau so sagte ich das. Noch Fragen? Oder soll ich es nochmals wiederholen?"

„Potter ich mach dich fertig! Du wirst niemals deinen Abschluss machen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen!" sagte Professor Snape aufgebracht.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind. Ich werde nach dir niemals wieder einen Potter ausbilden. Also werde ich spätestens in elf Jahren nicht mehr unterrichten, nur um sicher zu gehen!" gab Snape noch ätzend dazu.

Keiner der Anwesenden sagte auch nur einen Ton. Entweder waren sie zu geschockt oder aber sie wusste mehr über die Hintergründe.

„Aber, aber, Professor, sie, als derjenige, der keine Ahnung von Pädagogik hat? Sicher haben sie Ahnung von ihren Tränken. Aber mit Kindern oder Schüler können sie nicht umgehen und sind auch völlig ungeeignet. Meine Kinder gebe ich nur an eine Schule an der sie nicht ausbilden oder sie lernen endlich, was es heißt ein Lehrer zu sein!" provozierte Harry.

Nun grinste Snape süffisant und sagte: „Potter, lassen sie uns wetten, wenn sie es schaffen, das innerhalb der nächsten zehn Jahre sie ein Kind an diese Schule bringen, dann werde ich allen gegenüber gerecht werden und eine zusätzliche Ausbildung machen, um meine Pädagogik, wie sie es meinten, zu verbessern. Aber wenn nicht, dann kann ich sie immer als Schlappschwanz bezeichnen und sie geben ihren Abschluss zurück!"

Harry nickte nur und sagte dann: „Einverstanden. Wenn ich gewinne, dann darf sie meine Familie auch Snievelinus nennen!"

„Meinet wegen! Also die Wette gilt?" fragte Snape.

Harry nickte und sagte: „Ja, die Wette gilt!"

In Harrys Gedanken kicherten alatäriel und Columbine.

Dann aber trieb es Harry auf die Spitze. Er schaute sich um und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Nun dann sollte ich mich so schnell wie möglich nach einer potentiellen Partnerin umschauen..."

Dann blickte er in die Runde und dann blieb sein Blick auf Columbine und Alatäriel hängen. Als er sich dann auf den Weg zum Tisch der Herrscher von Atlantis machte, war es in der Halle mucks Mäuschen still. Lediglich die Eingeweihten hatten zu tun, um nicht laut los zu brüllen.

Dann stellte er sich an den Tisch und sagte: „Wenn ich euch beide so betrachte, dann kämt ihr mir gerade recht, um zu versuchen meine Wette zu gewinnen. Seid ihr schon gebunden oder könnte was auch uns werden?"

Nun meldete sich ein entsetzter Professor Dumbledore: „Mr. Potter, Harry, benimm dich..."

Columbine und Alatäriel waren derweil aufgestanden und umrundeten Harry. Dann sagte Columbine: „Nicht schlecht, das Kerlchen, was sagst du dazu?"

Alatäriel nickte: „Stimmt!" und an Harry gewandt fragte sie: „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Schließlich sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren oder?"

Nun nickte Columbine bestätigend: „Jetzt sofort?"

Überall waren die Anwesenden, bis auf die eingeweihten, geschockt. Das sahen sich auch Harry, Columbine und Alatäriel um. Jetzt konnten sie sich auch nicht mehr beherrschen und fielen sich lachend in die Arme.

Dann, nachdem sich die drei und die Eingeweihten endlich wieder beruhigt hatten, zwischenzeitlich hatte Harry Hagrid telepatisch informiert, die Kinder zu bringen. Columbine hob dann die Arme und sorgte für Aufmerksamkeit.

Dann erklärte sie: „Nun wir müssen dann wohl einiges erklären. Wir drei, Alatäriel, Harry und ich kennen uns schon viel länger. Er war nämlich nicht das eine Jahr krank gewesen, sondern hatte seine Ausbildung erhalten, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Dabei ist er in der Zeit gereist und auch hat diese Reise mehrere Jahre gedauert!"

„Genau genommen haben wir uns auf der Zeitreise vor über sechs Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt" Fuhr Alatäriel fort, „und dabei haben wir nicht nur viel erlebt, sondern haben auch erfahren, das es eine weitere Prophezeiung gab..."

Nun setzte Harry die Erklärung fort: „Diese lautet wie folgt...

_Wenn das Jahrtausend wieder einmal endet_

_Wird viele Menschen die Angst und der Hunger treffen_

_So dass diese Menschen eine andere Welt sehen wollen_

_Und die Händler der Illusionen werden kommen und Gift anbieten._

_Doch es wird die Körper zerstören und die Seelen verderben_

_Und jene, die ihr Blut mit dem Gift vermischten_

_Werden wie wilde Tiere in der Falle sein_

_Und töten und vergewaltigen und erpressen und rauben_

_Und das Leben wird zu einer täglich wiederkehrenden Apokalypse werden._

Doch die Liebe wird die größte Bedrohung für jene Händler

_Und ein weiß leuchtendes Dreigestirn wird kommen._

_Die endgültige Führung zum Lichte bereiten_

_Denn kein Meister wird das Licht führen._

_Und der dunkle Meister wird von der magischen sieben vernichtet._

_Die Tradition wird dann wieder geboren werden_

_Das Gesetz wird dann wieder kommen_

_Als ob es die Verkündigung nie gegeben hätte_

_Und der Mensch wird wieder zum weißen Lichte wechseln._

„...und diese Prophezeiung hat sich mit dem heutigen Tag erfüllt. Wenn sie nun fragen, wer die restlichen vier der „magischen sieben" sind, dann sollten wir sie doch einmal eintreten lassen!"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tore der großen Halle und Hagrid erschien mit vier Kindern, zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Harry hatte derweil Alatäriel und Columbine in seine Arme genommen.

Harry, der sich schon diebisch freute, stellte sie dann schließlich vor: „Ich glaube das hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Das sind unsere gemeinsamen Kinder, seit vorgestern fünf Jahre alt. Sie heißen, Lily-Aksana, Alicia-Telrúnya, James-Lúthien und Sirius-Fredegar. Aber ihr könnt sie auch kurz Lily, Alicia, James und Sirius nennen." Den letzten Satz hätte er sich sparen können, denn ein Großteil der Anwesenden lagen bewusstlos am Boden und bekamen nichts mehr mit.

„Macht Spaß, oder?" wollt Alatäriel grinsend wissen.

Columbine neckte weiter: „Und wen willst du noch alles reinlegen? Den Rest der Welt?"

Harry antwortet in seiner coolen Art: „Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan gelingt!" dabei hielt er symbolisch eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel und amüsierte sich königlich.

Alle anderen Anwesenden konnten sich ebenso wie Alatäriel und Columbine nicht mehr halten vor lachen. Es tat richtig gut wieder einmal seit mehreren Tagen nur Spaß zu haben und das sicher nun auch in Zukunft immer öfter.

Nach und nach wurden alle wieder erweckt unter anderem auch Professor Dumbledore. Der war es dann auch, die sich zuerst wieder fing: „Gibt es sonst noch was, über das ihr uns unterrichten wollt?"

Harry grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Er wurde aber telepatisch von seinen Frauen gewarnt: #Jetzt lass das. Mach keine weitere Show!# teilte ihm Columbine mit.

#Das meine ich aber auch#, sagte Alatäriel

Harry nickte beiden zu.

„Sei gnädig!" bat ihn Columbine.

Und Alatäriel warnte: „Keine Spielchen, klar?"

Aber Harry war wieder in seinem Element: „Also Professor Dumbledore, das was sie eben gefragt haben ist folgendes. Wir sind wie gesagt seit über fünf Jahren verheiratet! Ach Professor Snape, ähm, ich würde sagen, ich habe wohl offensichtlich die Wette gewonnen, oder?" dabei grinste er Unverholen in Richtung von Snape.

Columbine fuhr noch fort: „Nicht zuletzt haben wir, wie schon gesagt, vier Kinder, sondern wir beide sind schon wieder schwanger!"

Atemlos folgten alle den Ausführungen der drei.

Nun erklärte Alatäriel noch: „Und außerdem sind wir drei noch die obersten Herrscher von Atlantis und Miy'Vrel!"

Nun sprach Harry weiter: „Wir beherrschen die Telepathie und außerdem die Teleportation durch Raum und Zeit und die Telekinese."

Nun stammelte Dumbledore: „Und was könnt ihr sonst noch?"

„Nun, da gibt es noch so einiges. Also wir drei beherrschen komplett die Drachenmagie und unsere Kinder die Phönixmagie!"

„Und wie sieht das aus?" wollte nun Prof. Dumbledore wissen.

Harry schaute seine Kinder und seine Frauen an: „Zeigen wir doch mal wie gerne wir Voldemort hatten, der", nun zu den Kindern blickend, „eure anderen Großeltern umgebracht hat und viel andere auch."

Dabei tanzten nun Flammen und Blitze in verschiedenen Blautönen über seinen Körper. Direkt gefolgt von den Kindern, die dann auf einmal hatten alle vier gleichzeitig Flammen in den Regenbogenfarmen über ihre Körper am wandern ließen und dann auch Alatäriel. Auf einmal flackerten auch über ihren Körper Flammen und Blitze aber in rot. Und schließlich Columbine, deren Flammen und Blitze aber gelb waren.

Dieses Spektakel beeindruckte alle, bis dann die Kinder anfingen sich gegenseitig mit ihren Flammenbällen zu beschießen, die ihnen aber durch die eigenen Schilde abgefangen wurden.

Sie hatten gar nicht mitbekommen das nach der „Show-Einlage" der Kinder, sich die anderen zum großen Teil sich wieder einmal zur Ruhe gelegt hatten. So sehr waren sie geschockt.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Sonst noch was?"

Nun bekam Harry einen roten Kopf. Hier wurde er aber von seinen Frauen unterstützt. „Es ist nun besser ihr setzt euch erst einmal. Wir erzählen euch jetzt den Rest, aber nicht um anzugeben. Und wie ihr merkt ist das Harry ja sehr unangenehm, gar peinlich." Sagte Alatäriel.

„Ja, schaut ihn euch an euren Helden!" grinste nun Columbine, „also wie Professor McGonagall, Hermine, Ginny, Charly, Neville, Amos, Remus und Tonks bereits wissen, ist Harry Besitzer etlicher Firmen in eurer Welt und Multimilliardär und einer der reichsten Zauberer der Welt, wenn nicht gar der reichste!"

Jetzt lachte Alatäriel: „Und das ist es immer noch nicht. Harry ist ja bekannter maßen der König von Atlantis und gleichzeitig der König von Miy'Vrel!"

„Das heißt", vervollständigte Alatäriel und gesellte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry, um ihm den Nacken zu kraulen, „er ist Heerscher folgender Völker: Der Hochelfen, der Druiden, der Flammenherzen oder Shira'Tanar, der Nachtelben, der Karôs Adar oder auch Silberzwerge, der Yassalar und aller Mischvölker auf Miy'Vrel!"

Und wir sind die deren Königinnen und unsere Kinder deren Prinzen und Prinzessinnen!" fügte Columbine noch hinzu.

Dann schaute sie Alatäriel an, die sagte: „Ja das war's dann wohl, so im Großen und Ganzen!"

Es war Mucksmäuschen still in der großen Halle. Und alle hörten Harry flüstern: „Warum immer nur ich..."

Das führte nun dazu, das alle sich köstlich über Harry amüsierten. Und Remus lästerte: „Ja, ja, unermesslicher Reichtum, Macht ohne Ende und zwei der heißesten Frauen der Welt. Das ist ein Schicksal, das keiner mit dir tauschen möchte ... wirklich nicht ... also ehrlich ... wer will das schon? Aber diese Frage stellte ich dir bereits einmal" Remus' Stimme troff wieder vor Sarkasmus.

„Willst du tauschen?" wollte Harry wieder wissen.

Remus schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und Harry sprach mit Schalk in den Augen weiter: „Ich nicht, denn ich habe mehr als ich mir je erwünscht habe und nun ist Schluss damit, lasst uns feiern und uns freuen, das wir von der Geisel befreit sind...!" was ihm eine stürmische Umarmung seiner Frauen einbrachte.

„Also wirklich Harry, jetzt jammere nicht schon wieder. Du armes Kerlchen, du hältst einfach nichts aus!" lästert nun auch Professor McGonagall.

„Jetzt wollen wir doch nicht auch noch über ihr Liebesleben philosophieren, oder? Es reicht doch, das wir uns auf metamorphagische Wehrwölfe freuen können" provozierte Harry seine Freundin Nymphadora Tonks.

Das brachte Harry ein zustimmendes Kichern seiner Frauen ein aber gleichzeitig konnten die anderen jetzt erst die engen Verstrickung zwischen Harry, seinen Frauen und Remus mit Tonks begreifen.

Dann aber machte es „klick", als sie verstanden, das Tonks in anderen Umständen war. Ein freudiges Beglückwünschen folgte.

McGonagall, die sich wieder erholt hatte musste doch noch etwas lästern: „Na was ein Glück, das ihr kein Engel seid. Das würde euch dann doch niemand abnehmen!" dann lachte sie für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich laut und wurde von den anderen, außer Columbine und Alatäriel, dabei begleitet.

Die drei schauten sich an und als sie anfingen zu grinsen und ihre Kinder ein „zeigt es" von sich gaben wurde es wieder Mucksmäuschen still in der großen Halle.

Dann ließen Columbine, Alatäriel und Harry ihre Flügel erscheinen, was wieder zu einer Fast-Ohnmacht bei den anderen führte. Nachdem sie die Flügel wieder hatten verschwinden lassen schaute Harry nur seine Hauslehrerin an und sagte: „Seien sie einfach ruhig, nicht das sie wieder in Ohnmacht fallen, oder..."

Dann setzte er sich mit seinen Frauen an den Tisch und genoss den Tag und die Nähe seiner Familie. Nun konnte das Leben endlich beginnen.

Langsam beruhigten sich alle. Ihre Freunde kamen nach und nach zu ihnen, um ihnen zu gratulieren.

Die Zukunft konnte beginnen!

* * *

Anm.: Diese Story ist nun für mich nun erst einmal zu Ende. Aber vielleicht schreibe ich ja mal eine Fortsetzung. Aber erst einmal sind meine anderen Storys dran. Also vielen Dank, das ihr mich so lange begrleitet habt!!! 


End file.
